Lord of the Rings 2003: The Final Journey
by Erin Wood
Summary: After the light subsided Niori Erin Jane and Carla find themselves back in ME but it's not the same. Everythings changed since they left and everyones moved on, and not to mention an evil has appeared and this time not everyone will come out alive..FINI!
1. An Unexpected Return

(Caution, If you haven't read the first two (Lord of the Rings:2003, and Lord of the Rings 2003:Back to M-E) go read them before you even START this one…just so y'all understand what's going on! )

An- Well…HERE WE ARE AGAIN! I know we said that we'd let y'all pick the girls' ending, but hey…we LIED! We honestly were just going to leave it at the second one, but then after the sequel was finished, the girls' story just didn't feel _complete_. People who write their own stories might understand what we're talking about…when a character's story just doesn't feel _finished/complete _it's hard to let it just stop. So here's the third and final part of The Lord Of The Rings: 2003 (which, with this one included, will be a trilogy…lol) story…hope you enjoy. Another big thing, is that all four of us are writing again (how long that lasts, I haven't a clue…by the end of the last one, Niori was writing all by herself). We feel that the development of characters is important and that this is a great opportunity to build up the characters and get to know them better before drawing the story to complete closure (Erin's words, not mine). It's going to be a darker story than the first two…and we kinda tweaked what really happened after the War of the Ring, For instance, Frodo did not go to the Grey Havens, instead he stayed in The Shire for his son, Elijah and to honour Erin's wishes. There's a few little things like that we've changed, but we hope you enjoy this story non the less…it's a whole new ball game in this one…and not everyone will come out of it alive…

Enjoy,

Niori, Jane, Erin and Carla

Chapter One

" _I wish," Erin whispered softly, " God I wish that I…that we, could see them again. I wish that we could all be together again…me and Frodo and Elijah…with all of our friends from Middle-Earth. I wish that you guys to be together with the ones you love again…I wish that we could feel like we belong again…"_

_A split second passed from when the words left Erin's mouth, and then there was a brilliant flash of white light…_

Niori at first thought that her car had exploded as the blast of light engulfed her. She heard Carla, who was sitting in the passenger side beside her, give out a short cry of surprise as whatever happened, happened.

She grabbed onto the steering wheel tightly, trying to anchor herself from whatever had just happened. Niori opened her mouth to scream, but before the sound of fear could escape from her parted lips, it was all over…the light had subsided as suddenly as it had appeared, and Niori found herself still sitting on her butt, but this time not on the cushy leather seats of her Vett, but on the hard, cold and damp ground.

Niori's eyes flew open instantly as the light subsided, and frantically she looked around her. No longer was she in her car, sitting with her friends, but now she sat on the damp ground at the edge of a huge, expansive forest. Her heart leapt into her throat as her gaze wandered to the forest before her…God, it looked so familiar! Those trees…they looked so….

The thought was broken off as Niori realized one other thing that wasn't about her new scenery…the fact that she was all alone. Carla, Jane and Erin weren't here…though they had been in the car with her, they weren't _here_…

" CARLA!" Niori cried out, bolting to her feet and whirling around for some indication that her friends were there, " JANE! ERIN!"

There was no sound to answer her…only the beckoning silence that the forest responded with. It was so weird…not even any bird calls emitted from anywhere inside those creepy looking trees…it was like absolutely nothing lived inside that forest. The silence from inside it reminded her so much of what it had been like when, over a year ago, she had traveled through Fangorn Forest with the three Fellowship members, Jane and Carla…

Then it all hit her. Oh God…Oh God, the white light! The damn white that always flashed and appeared when somebody changed worlds…traveled between Niori's Earth and Middle- Earth…It hadn't been her car exploding at all…

" I can't be here," Niori heard herself whisper, running her palm down the base of a tree to see if it was real or not…this didn't just look like Fangorn Forest, Niori realized now, it _was_ Fangorn Forest…" I have to be dreaming…none of this can be real. It's just another dream…"

She had been dreaming about Middle-Earth for the past year…dreaming about returning to the magickal world and then rushing into Legolas's arms and staying that way forever. Even though she didn't doubt that her (and the other three girls') decision to return home a year ago had been the right one, it didn't mean that she couldn't wish that she had stayed.

She felt tears sting her eyes, but she blinked them back. Damnit…she couldn't go through this! Not again! She had carried the pain of loss for the past year…and with every Middle-Earth dream she had had over the past year, that pain only got worse. It hurt so much to remember what she had lost…and the only thing that had really kept her sane this past year was Jane, Carla and Erin. They understood what she was going through…what she had lost…they were the only ones left in the entire world that could understand anything about her.

" Not again…please not again," she whispered to herself, taking her hand off a tree and wiping the tears from her eyes. She felt so weak whenever she cried like this…it hurt, but she highly doubted that anyone else (besides Erin, but that was obvious because she had lost her son too) burst into tears whenever they thought back to the memories of Middle-Earth.

Suddenly, she felt the edge of a pointed object poke lightly (just enough that she could feel it) into the small of her back. Her breath stopped short as she realized that a weapon was bearing into her back…and the fact she had absolutely nothing to defend herself with…her hand-to-hand combat skills left something to be desired. Niori's body went rigid, not from fear, but from the realization that if she tried to move to defend herself, she'd most likely die. And then after another moment, she realized that it was an arrow that was threatening her (which made her long for the protection her own bow provided).

" Don't move!" a silky, feminine and British accented voice commanded from directly behind her.

Niori silently cursed herself…she should have heard this person coming! It had only been a year, and because she had stopped using them, all of the skills she had learned when in Middle-Earth were rusty. She had used to be able to hear someone coming from half a mile away (when on guard, that is), but she hadn't been that aware of anything for a year…God, her weapon skills were probably rusty as hell too!

" How about," Niori forced herself to speak with an even voice that made her sound fearless, " you remove the bow from my back and point it somewhere else…or better yet, put the arrow away,"

The person behind her didn't answer…and Niori silently cursed again. Who the hell was this person! She waited in a somewhat fearful silence…what was this person going to do? Shoot her and leave her body laying somewhere on the edge of Fangorn Forest?

" Turn around," the voice spoke again, her voice cold and commanding, " very slowly,"

Niori, knowing she could do nothing else, slowly pivoted on her feet, making sure that her hands were within this person's sight. She made no sudden movements and when she had finally turned around and found herself facing her attacker, and she heard herself gasp.

Standing before Niori, her bow drawn tightly in Niori's direction was an Elf maiden. Besides just being an Elf, she had to be the most beautiful woman Niori had ever seen (and she had seen a few, Arwen, Gladriel and Eowyn among them). The She-Elf had a face that any fashion model would kill for; High cheekbones that made her face have an angelic shape, a small heart-shaped mouth that matched perfectly with the perfectly angular nose. Her eyes were perfect almond shapes, and were the most amazing sea colored eyes that Niori had ever seen, and the pale, creamy skin that she had only made these eyes stand out even more. Her head was covered in long, golden hair that cascaded down around her back and shoulders like a giant, golden wave. Sticking out from this magnificent hair, were the two, leaf shaped ears that all Elves had (which was a dead giveaway to their race). She wore a long, sea colored dress that clung to her perfectly curved body and brought out the rare color of her eyes. A small, silver quiver was attached to her back, and it matched the silver bow that the Elf held, drawn in her hand.

" Jesus," Niori heard herself whisper, not sure if it was the shock of seeing an Elf again or if it was from seeing this Elf's sheer beauty.

The Elf gave Niori a look over now that she could fully she her. As her sea colored eyes passed over Niori's jean Mini-skirt and Purple halter top, a look of suspicious confusion entered her eyes. As her eyes passed from Niori's clothes on to her face (which showed confusion and apprehension), she felt a cold certainty swell in her heart.

" Tell me," The Elf spoke, her voice seeming to drip with suspicion, " what kind of woman would wander around the edge of Fangorn Forest unarmed in times like these…"

Niori opened her mouth to reply, to tell the Elf that she had no idea how she had gotten here…that she was lost. Yet before the words could roll off Niori's tongue, the Elf spoke again and silenced her…her question had obviously been rhetorical.

" One who is either a simpleton or one who would wish to seem like one…to seem as someone not to fear," The Elf spoke again, a coldness in her voice like Niori had only heard once before…back when she was fifteen and her mother had told her she wished that Niori had never been born. It caused a shiver to travel up Niori's spine as the memories flashed back to her… " You are now my prisoner,"

Niori's mouth dropped open in surprise. What the hell was going on! Why the hell was this Elf treating her like some sort of spy…like the enemy! Last time Niori had been in Middle- Earth, there had basically been no 'enemy' left!

" I don't bloody well think so!" Niori spoke angrily, forgetting for a moment that she was unarmed and she found herself reaching for her (non-present) Elvish knife. As the Elf noticed Niori moving, supposedly going for some hidden weapon, she aimed her bow directly for Niori's heart…and at this range, there was no chance she'd miss.

Niori stopped short of reaching for where her weapons would have been (yet weren't…she still hadn't got used to not having them with her 24/7), realizing that this Elf maiden would not hesitate to kill her. Clenching her teeth together, Niori dropped her arms back down to her sides. She was not a battle she could win…it was either go with the Elf and get it straighten everything out later, or die here resisting her.

" You'll come with me to the assembled camp," The Elf hissed coldly, " Where you can be properly questioned. Now move!"

Gritting her teeth together, Niori let herself be led through the thick of the forest. They moved through the thick woods at a quickened pace, and Niori felt twigs and branches scratch her bare legs, arms and her face. The Elf moved behind her, making sure that Niori didn't try to make a run for it.

After about a five minute walk through the dark forest, Niori could see light breaking through the edge of the trees in front of her. They reached where the light was coming through and the two of them broke through the edge of the trees and Niori found herself out of Fangorn Forest and standing in the ruins of Isengard.

She felt her breath catch in her throat as her eyes rested on one of the many places she had thought she would never see again. As her gaze moved across it, she realized that it had all changed since she had been here last. The ankle deep water had receded since she was here last, and now the vegetation that Sauraman had once destroyed was growing back. Her skinny-dipping lake still remained at the far end of Isengard, and at that, she couldn't help but grin stupidly at it as she remembered her last encounter in it. She held up a hand to shade her eyes from the mid-day sun and let her vision go to Orthanc tower. Once huge and magnificent, now stood as crumbling ruins that looked like many of the ancient ruins of Niori's world. And now, dozens of tents stood erected in the lawn type place, and with those tents, were about three dozen people of every race (mostly Men though) were present, making their way around the camp like they had been living here forever.

She didn't have time to think about what all this meant. She only had time to let the thought 'Oh God…I'm really back' pass through her mind before the Elf maiden (who had replaced her bow mere minutes ago) pushed on the back of Niori's shoulder, sending her stumbling into the camp.

As she stumbled into the camp, the Elf came up behind her and continued to lead her further inwards. She spared no gentleness for Niori, in fact, the She-Elf was holding on to her arm as tightly as she could and leading her just as rough.

' Where the hell is she taking me-' Niori began to think, but the rest of the thought was broken as a voice called out.

" Lillianna!"

The voice had called out suddenly, and as it's last syllable ended, the Elf maiden stopped walking and turned around, apparently the name was hers…

But she wasn't the only one who had stopped walking at the call of the voice. As soon as the voice had called out, Niori found herself frozen…completely unable to move. She stood perfectly still, her stance in mid-step and her breath and voice caught in her throat, the total uncertainty of moments ago crashing down around her as that one word was called out across the camp.

Oh God…she knew that voice! It was the very same voice that had haunted her dreams for the past year…the voice that she had imagined hearing every time someone had called out her name.

It seemed as though Niori's heart had stopped beating and she had to force herself to take a shallow breath as she slowly forced herself to turn around, from where the voice had called from. She felt another shock wave tremble through her body as her cerulean eyes rested on the person who had called out.

God, there he was…just as he had been on her very last day in Middle-Earth…just as he had appeared to her in almost every dream she had had since she had left.

" Legolas…" she heard whisper, not even realizing she had gotten the ability to speak back, and brought a hand up to her mouth from surprise.

Legolas, who stood near the middle of the camp and had called out when he had seen Lillianna crossing though the camp ( she had been blocking Niori out of his view as of then), also felt every molecule of his being stop moving when the woman who was walking with Lillianna, turned around to face the direction he stood in…when he realized that the woman was Niori…_his _Niori.

His mouth parted in a small 'O' of surprise as the realization hit him. It was really her…Gods, she looked almost exactly the same as he remembered her. The only difference between her appearance now than the day she had left, was now bright red streaks ran down through her golden brown shoulder length hair. She was still beautiful…and that was something that Legolas could not understand. After all this time, why had age not marred those beautifully crafted features?

Suddenly, the paralysis that had seemed to grip Niori's entire body was broken, and without so much as another moments hesitation, she rushed across the courtyard and closed the gap between Legolas and herself.

When she reached him, she put her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards until the Elf's back connected with a closest solid object (which happened to be the side of a tent which was only about a foot behind where he had stood) and when his back connected with it, Niori moved her hands off his chest, wrapped her slender arms around his neck and brought her lips up to Legolas's with a sense of urgency that was seeming to rip her apart. Legolas, for but a moment, was completely blindsided by this sudden re-appearance of the woman he loved, but that soon wore off as he felt her soft lips moving against his own. He brought his arms around Niori's lower back and pulled her body tighter into his by pulling her closer and lifting her off the ground.

A small moan escaped from the back of Niori's throat, and it was that small sound that brought both Legolas and Niori back to reality. Their lips reluctantly parted, and Legolas let his arms untangle from behind Niori and her feet once again landed on the ground. They stood there silently, staring into the other's eyes, wondering if this was really real or mayhap just another dream.

"God," Niori heard herself whisper, her lips already starting to swell from the sheer intensity of the kiss she and Legolas had just shared, "I must be dreaming…"

" Then don't wake up Niori," Legolas replied softly, running his fingertips down the side of one of her cheeks, "Because dream or not, I couldn't bare to lose you once again,"

Niori's lips parted to speak, but she didn't know what to say. She had waited a year for this moment…waited in vein for Legolas to find her once again in her time as he had promised, and here she finally was, but she couldn't think of a thing to say. She let the silence rest, knowing that it was not the kind of silence born out of awkwardness, but that of shock…shock of seeing someone you love again after so many years…

Before either could think of speaking again, someone beside them cleared their throat loudly. Niori and Legolas diverted their gaze from each other to the direction where the sound had come from.

Three people (two Elves and one Human) stood about a foot away from them, watching Legolas and Niori with mixed expressions. The one who had cleared his throat, was a male Elf, who looked on at the two with an amused expression and a twinkling in his clear eyes…and Niori realized that this other Elf and Legolas looked so much alike. Standing beside the Elf, a look of shock on his young face, was a human boy who looked to be about two years or so younger than Niori…and damn if he didn't look like a young version of Aragorn (Legolas had been talking to these two as Niori arrived)! Lastly, standing there with a face full of rage turning her creamy skin red, was the Elf maiden who had taken Niori as her 'prisoner' when she had forest arrived back in Middle-Earth.

"What is going on!" the Elf maiden cried angrily, her sea colored eyes full of both anger and confusion.

" Yes brother," the other Elf spoke, amusement shining in his eyes, " do introduce us to your…friend,"

Niori looked away from these strangers and back up to Legolas for some sort of confirmation of who these people were. Seeing the questions in her eyes as she gazed up at him, Legolas opened his mouth with a small smile, going to answer Niori before she spoke. Yet before the words could roll off of his tongue, Niori was whirled around violently out of his arms as Lillianna (the Elf maiden) gripped on to the girl's shoulder and brought her around to face her.

" What is your problem?" Niori cried angrily, forcing her shoulder out from the Elf maiden's grasp. Despite the fact that she was confused as hell, she was NOT going to let this bitchy Elf push her around.

" My problem," the Elf named Lillianna hissed at her, " is that you were just kissing my betroved,"

l.l.l.l.l.l.ll.l.l.l

Her eyes squeezed shut against the blinding white light, Jane landed hard with a desolate 'thud' on the cold, hard forest floor. Behind her closed eyelids, she could see the light vanish instantly.

Wait a minute- _forest floor! _A split second ago she'd been sitting with Erin and taking to her friends! Speaking of which, where were they?

With this extremely uncomforting thought in mind, Jane uneasily opened her dark blue eyes…and was more than slightly surprised to find herself sitting in the middle of a dark, forest path, surrounded by tall dense walls of deep green vegetation, terribly alone.

As this drastically new scenery connected with her shocked, slow-moving mind, Jane found it within herself to get up before she got mud all over her new white capris.

"Oh my God, where I am?" Jane asked herself weakly, "I'm in a sinister, slightly creepy forest. Somewhere…alone. But I'm not in Middle-Earth"- She added quickly, forcing back the thought that had been tearing at her mind since the white light first appeared. Jane could honestly say she wasn't sure whether or not she really wanted to be in Middle- Earth. It seemed like there was nothing waiting for her there, but there was nothing for her in her world either.

"Maybe…maybe I'm in a coma! Maybe I got knocked out or something!" Jane tried and failed to convince herself, thinking that maybe a coma was a better alternative to actually being in that world again…but that thought was quickly wiped from her psyche as she heard a branch snap in the woods behind her.

Jane spun around, her right hand flying to her belt, as if expecting her sword to be there. She had been doing that constantly for the past year, every time someone startled her. _I think during last year, when I was half-expecting to be stabbed in the back at any waking moment, my nerves got somewhat shot_! Jane thought, wishing desperately she had her sword. It was actually hidden in her closet behind her bookcase (on which perched "The Lord of the Rings" trilogy) wrapped in her dress from Rohan-

"No! No! Stop thinking about Middle Earth! There's no possible way you could be"-

Another twig snapped, closer to her this time. Jane was beginning to feel extremely vulnerable without her weapon. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as the footsteps became clearer...they were directly in front of her….

A young man's head appeared between two trees. He seemed hardly older than Jane herself. Caught off guard, Jane lost balance, falling back onto the undergrowth. This time she didn't bother to get up.

The young man smiled awkwardly at Jane, holding out a hand to help her up. A bit embarrassed, she took his hand and he pulled her up.

Now that she was off the ground and could really see him, Jane realized that this guy had the most striking features she'd ever laid eyes on (counting Aragorn). He was only about as tall as she was, with an angular, contoured face and prominent cheekbones that Jane could have sworn she'd seen before. His head was topped with a mane of dark brown curls. He wore plain clothes of green and brown, and no shoes. His eyes- they were huge, and bright aqua blue.

He discreetly looked her up and down, his eyes pausing briefly on her clothes. Jane tore her gaze away from him (and prayed she wasn't drooling).

"I thought I heard a voice." the man said in a deep voice, and Jane thought she heard an English accent- something she hadn't heard in what felt like an eternity. Suddenly, it seemed to her that it didn't matter whether she was in Middle- Earth or not…Jane just hoped that her friends were here (wherever 'here' was) as well. And she also half-hoped that she wasn't hallucinating…this guy was incredible!)

"Yeah, uh, I have a bit of a habit of talking to myself." Jane smiled at him sheepishly, trying not to stare into his eyes for too long.

"You talk differently. Where do you come from?" He asked suddenly, a note of suspicion in his voice. Jane supposed it was her accent (or lack thereof).

"Well, actually I'm from um, Canada...but that's not important right now. The point is, you have absolutely no reason not to trust me, because I'm-", she showed him her vacant belt where her beloved sword did not rest, "-not armed. I have no magic powers, no…bloody…backup…and absolutely no idea where I am." She finished lamely, throwing her hands in the air and shaking her head in despair.

"You mean, you're lost? Well, I could take you back to the camp with me…" He thought, his eyes traveling over her again, probably sizing her up, guessing how much damage an unarmed teenage girl could inflict. When he thought of nothing, he nodded to himself. "Yes, you can come."

"I just have two questions before we go." Jane spoke holding up two fingers. "One," she held up one finger, "have you come across any other funny sounding girls like me around here?"

He shook his head.

"Oh damn. You're sure? Alright next question- Where exactly am I?"

He looked her questioningly, as if she was telling some sort of joke. "Why you're in Fangorn forest!" He motioned to an area far behind him, "We're just outside of Isengard."

Sighing, she nodded slowly, this information slowly trickling through her brain. She closed her eyes…all of this didn't really come as a surprise to her. Now the main question was - How the hell did she get BACK here?

"Yeah…I thought I recognized these horrible trees!" Jane grinned, opening her eyes and boldly taking his built, tanned arm. "Show me the way to this 'camp'!" She spoke.

It was at this moment as Jane looked down that she noticed the small sword that the young man had attached to his belt. It was a small Elvin dagger. With a gasp of realization, Jane remembered on who she had last seen that small sword.

"That- that's Sting…" Jane whispered. She let go of his arm and stopped walking- Jane doubted she'd ever be able to walk again. Her eyes wide with what felt like shock mixed with happiness, she looked at the young man, who was now staring at her cautiously.

"Yes...yes it is…but I thought you said you weren't from here."

"I-I'm n-not," She stammered, "But- Who are you? What is your name?'

"My name?"

"Yes."

"I should like to know your name before I tell you mine, miss." He looked mildly distrusting.

" Okay, well…I'm Jane."

"My name is Elijah."

l.l.l.l.l.l.ll.l.

Carla had been in the middle of a very amusing argument with Erin, something about why she(Carla) got the front seat and she had to sit in the back seat of Niori's car...when out of nowhere when a blinding white light exploded in her vision. At first she had thought that Niori had managed to be incredibly stupid and crash the car and she was now dead. But as soon as she opened her mouth to yell at Niori for killing her, the light faded and she found herself flying into a really hard, really big tree.

"Who the hell put that goddamned tree in the middle of the car!" Carla yelled…rubbing the back of her head where it had impacted with the tree. Opening her closed eyes she looked around. Somehow she had gone from sitting in the car to sitting on the ground in some creepy forest. Looking around some more she came to the realization that she was missing her friends... the had disappeared along with the car, the road, and the city they had been driving in. What the hell had happened?

Just then she heard a noise behind her and them voices. Standing up, Carla pressed her back against the harsh bark of the tree she had originally hit. Slowly moving to the edge of the tree Carla wished desperately she had her sword and bow... but noOOOOOoooo... just cause she had threatened some asshole who had tried to come on to her the time she had a headache and the time she had attacked that stupid prep from school after she punched (more like slapped her in the face) she wasn't allowed to carry around her bow or sword whenever she went out with the gang.

"Just because they don't think it's amusing to threaten people with weapons." Carla murmured quietly, listening as the two voices got closer to the clearing she was in. One voice sounded hauntingly familiar to her, it almost sounded like...no, it wasn't possible. For one she'd have to be back in Middle Earth and for two...it just wasn't possible!

Shaking the small amount of hope that was creeping into her heart and mind, Carla again focused on the approaching men, for some reason she had a feeling that she didn't want them to see her. Just then the two men pushed their way through the brush surrounding the clearing. The voice that had sounded familiar now definitely like his voice...she had to see, she had to know for sure.

Whirling around the trunk of the tree Carla came face to face to the one image that had never left her mind in over a year. She came face to face with the smiling visage of the one man she had ever loved...Eomer.

"Eomer?" Carla whispered to herself, disbelieving what she saw before her. "Please tell me it's really you and not a figment of my imagination." She said, slowly walking towards him while he stared back at her in apparent shock. He slowly began to walk towards Carla. Carla broke into a run and jumped into his open arms, hugging him with all her strength. Burying her head into the small nook between Eomer's neck and shoulder and wept. Carla couldn't contain her joy at seeing him again. Eomer hugged her just as tightly. Just then the rejoined couple was interrupted by the other man's voice.

"Um...father, who in the name of Valar is that?"

l.l.l.l.l.ll.

Erin had her eyes open as the light flashed brightly, she covered them quickly and let out a little scream. Before she knew it, the sensation that she was falling was taking over her body. The first part of her to hit the solid ground was her head. Besides where it had landed, the rest of the ground was full of long grass and in need of a trim but Erin wasn't complaining, the grass made the fall softer. The first word to leave her mouth was, "Ouch."

Her left arm was twisted painfully under her body and she slowly removed it. Her eyes were still closed and she could see circles of light beneath her eyelids, just like after you finished getting your picture taken. With a soft moan, she opened her eyes a little. She was expecting it to be extremely bright once again, but she was surprised to see she was under a huge tree. The shade was cool and she shivered a little as it seemed to wrap its arms around her bare shoulders. "What's going on?" She asked herself, looking around a little.

Despite the sudden jolt and flash she seemed pretty calm...for now. "Maybe we crashed and I flew into someone's yard or something. That's what it felt like, anyway".

She looked around a little more and realized that there wasn't a road anywhere near her and no cars either. "Something's very familiar about this place".

She looked around frantically now, hoping to see Jane, Carla, or Niori but there was no one at all. Just then she spotted some strange houses in the distance. Houses that were built into the ground...holes...hobbit holes! "No way, I must be dreaming or something".

Now she saw what looked like miniature people in their gardens, planting seeds and raking. With a sigh of realization, Erin put her hand to her head. Her forehead was bleeding and it stinged sharply as she touched it. She wanted to scream out to her friends, but she didn't want attention drawn to her. Instead, she crawled slowly in the grass, staying as low as she could. She did this for a few minutes before giving up. Sitting down in the sun, a scary thought came to her mind. "What if I was the only one who made it here? What if the others are still back home in the car, asking themselves how I just disappeared?"

She didn't want to be alone in Middle-Earth, it was the most frightening thought. The dangers here were magnified almost everywhere and she knew of course...but she was very thankful to have landed in The Shire. To her it was the least threatening place of them all.

Erin let herself fall back onto the soft grass and she closed her eyes again, realizing for the first time how exhausted she was. Sleep rarely came to her since the year she had left here. When she did sleep, her dreams were filled with Frodo and Elijah and Sam and everyone. All of the hard times they had here were all worth it in the end, just to know each other was worth it. Before Erin knew it, she drifted off into the first comforting sleep she'd had in a long time.

"Hello...Hello?" Said a hushed voice.

Someone was shaking her. She woke with a start and her eyes snapped open, taking in a hobbit about Frodo's age. He had long blonde locks and his eyes were just as blue as Frodo's. He wore green pants and a white shirt with a brown vest over it. He was one of those lucky hobbits who was very handsome and had a sort of mysterious gleam in his eyes. Erin started to back up a bit with her hands, "Who...who are you?" She asked, a little scared.

She knew she shouldn't be scared of hobbits but she didn't know what The Shire was like these days. "Don't be scared, please. I'm Berilac Brandybuck, I won't hurt you," He said.

Erin's mouth dropped open a little, "Did you say Brandybuck?"

"Indeed I did".

"Are you related to Merry?"

"Ah yes, indeed I am".

"Wow, he's...he's a good friend of mine".

Berilac nodded, "He's my cousin".

Erin thought about this for awhile, letting the silence set in. "What's your name, then?" Berilac asked, curiously, "You must be a human".

"My name is Erin and you are right, I am a human".

"But why are you here and where did you come from?"

"That could take awhile to explain..." Erin replied, with a faint smile.

"Well, come and have a cup of tea with me and we can talk for awhile," Berilac offered.

Erin was really intent on finding Frodo soon but she politely accepted. As she walked through the grass to the hobbit hole, she couldn't help but take off her plaid converse shoes and socks. The feel of grass from The Shire on her feet again felt amazing, almost dream-like.

Sitting across from Berilac in a chair that was a bit too small, Erin nibbled on a biscuit he had offered to her. She slowly explained to Berilac everything that had happened over the past couple of years. For some reason, she felt she could trust this hobbit one hundred percent. He was innocent and he listened intently, taking in every bit of my story she had to share. When she was at the end of the long story, the last bit of tea in her cup had turned cold from her neglection. To conclude the long tale, Erin said the last few words that she had wanted to ask from the very start, "Do you know Frodo?"

Berilac nodded eagerly, "Of course I know Frodo! He's a hero around here, he always has been! Along with the other hobbits involved. Frodo always talks about you, he's said only good. Everyone here always wanted to get the chance to meet you and I am so lucky I have. I am honored. As for Elijah...I was just talking to him last week actually".

Erin's eyes watered at the thought of her son. In that moment she wanted to know everything about him, all of the years she missed of his life, she wanted to make them all up to him with as much love as possible but first she knew she would have to ask Berilac what he knew. "Thank you. Do you know where he is right now?"

"Well, Frodo is at Bag End I would think, but Elijah...he set off for Fangorn forest a couple of days ago..."

Erin's eyes widened now, "Why?"

"I don't know, maybe just for something to do?"

She nodded in agreement, "Tell me, does Elijah ever talk about me? What does he say? Does he hate me for leaving?"

Berilac looked a little confused, "I can't answer those questions very well. I do know I've only heard him talk about you once. It was only a brief reference, not enough to let in to what he felt about you".

The glow in Erin's eyes faded at this and she felt the start of a frown begin to shape on her face. She got up quickly, as if something had startled her and managed a small smile towards Berilac, "Thanks for all of your help. I think it's best if I go and see Frodo now. I hope you will keep this discussion between us and I hope to see you again soon".

Berilac bowed his head and got up to kiss my hand before I left, "It's been my pleasure. I give you all of my respect and I wish you luck with everything".

As Erin walked on her way to Bag End, she got various looks from different hobbits. Some were curious, others looked knowing or concerned. She came to the rocky road leading up to the hole and she put her converse back on quickly. Erin was very nervous and she knew this wasn't something surprising when it came to her. She was the kind of person who got really close to a person and could act like herself but if she didn't see them for a long time and then got back together with them to hang out she would be shy all over again, it was like she just met them. Of course, the shyness didn't last for long and she would return to her normal self in little time. Erin really didn't know why she acted like this at all, it was very strange to her and she didn't know if it was common or not.

When Erin reached the door of Bag End she paused and took a deep, shaky breath. This wasn't the easiest thing to do. What would she say? How would Frodo react? Finally, after a few minutes to get herself under control, she rose her left hand and knocked on the door three times. No one answered and Erin tried to be patient, but after a minute passed she knocked again. Still no answer. Erin tried to turn the doorknob and found that it was unlocked. She turned it slowly and walked into the hole. It was very quiet and Erin couldn't help but feel a little uneasy at the silence. "Frodo?" Erin asked, in a normal voice.

There was no answer. Erin quickly looked in all of the rooms of the house, calling out Frodo's name as she did so but there was still no response. She finally gave up and decided to look around. First, she headed towards Frodo's old room. She walked in and saw that by the looks of it, it belonged to her son now. She saw what seemed to be a green journal of some kind on the desk near the window and she walked over to it quickly. She picked it up and ran her fingers down the binding. There was nothing on the cover to identify who owned it or what it was. Erin debated with herself whether she should open it or not, finally she decided on taking a peek. She did feel that she had a right to know what was going on lately. Slowly, she opened the book to reveal beautiful hand-writing that looked to be Frodo's but it was not. She saw on the other side of the cover that it did indeed belong to Elijah.

The first entry in the journal was dated what seemed to be a little over a year ago. Erin saw that there were some stains on the page of the entry and she recognized them immediately. It was impossible not to because she was very familiar with tear stains, almost every time she wrote in her diary they were present, lingering like the most dreadful of thoughts. Erin put her full attention into the journal and started to read.

_"My Father got me this journal a few days ago. He thought it was a good place where I could release what I had been thinking about all of the time. Of course by that I mean my mother, Erin. I never got to meet her because she left when I was only a baby. I haven't even seen a painting or anything of her but Father has described her appearance as well as I could get him to and I made a few drawings of what I think she looks like. Father said they were very well done considering the circumstances. I am so intrigued by everything I can learn about her but I am also very angry. She shouldn't have left me and Father to live on our own. Why did she have to leave? Even though I've been told she loved me very much I still feel she hated me deep down inside. Why else would she have gone? Was she uncaring and self-centered? Father refuses to tell me anything about her character and he doesn't like to discuss her. When I do ask something, he ends up spending the rest of the day and night in his room with the door locked. I only gain small amounts of information at a time and I have to be very careful about what I ask so I don't upset Father. Maybe someday I will know the true story about her. Right now I can truthfully say I hate her for what she has done to us..."_

Erin found she couldn't read anymore, she was so upset that she dropped the book onto the floor and soon collapsed right in front of it. She put her hands over her face and started to sob, the tears leaked out and fell to the ground. One actually hit the book to join the rest of the tear stains. She kept thinking more and more about the entry, especially how now she knew Elijah was very angry and that he hated her. "No wonder he doesn't talk about me, he despises me and he has the full right to," Erin thought to herself.

Quietly, Frodo came into the house where he knew Erin would be waiting for him. He ran into Berilac Brandybuck when he went for a short afternoon walk and he had told him that Erin had visited and that she went to Bag End. Now, Frodo walked around the house looking for her. He stopped abruptly when he saw her bent down on the floor of Elijah's room. He hid against the wall when he saw Erin turn around and he saw her for the first time in years. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Her hair was streaked light blonde from the sun but nothing seemed strikingly different about her to the eye. Frodo took a deep breath and decided to go for it. He walked slowly into the room, careful not to give himself away just yet.

A set of firm hands were placed on Erin's shoulders and she let out a startled gasp. She turned around quickly and her heart dropped to her stomach. There, standing in front of her was the love of her life, Frodo Baggins. She didn't know what to say, his appearance caught her completely off guard. "Erin..." Frodo said, slowly, "My Erin...beautiful as always".

Erin sobbed into her hands once again, but this time it was not because of Elijah, it was because she never thought she'd see Frodo again. "Frodo!" Erin managed to say.

She looked up at him and saw that tears of amazement filled his eyes now. She instantly jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. They engaged in a long, passionate kiss. When it ended, Erin spoke, "Oh Frodo! This can't be real..."

They parted slowly from each other's embrace and stared into each other's eyes. "I can't let you go. I'm scared I'll lose you once again but...Erin...how are you here? I don't understand?"

They sat on Elijah's bed and Erin started to explain what had happened. "So you don't know where the others are or even if they are here, for that matter?" Frodo asked.

Erin nodded as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked down at the book she had dropped and started to feel completely miserable again. She wasn't wanted here...she knew it. "Erin, you shouldn't have been reading that..." Frodo said, sternly.

"Elijah hates me!"

"No...he doesn't really. He's just confused. I didn't let him in on the whole story. I didn't think he was ready".

At first Erin felt angry at Frodo for not telling Elijah much about her but then she realized in those few moments that there was a good reason. He was just trying to protect him from the painful truth that Frodo and Erin had to endure every day for a long time. "Frodo...I love you!" I cried, falling into his arms again.

"I love you too," He whispered in her ear.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l

An- And here we are…the end of the first chapter of the triquel (did I make that word up or is it actually real?)! The girls have each discovered something quite surprising…and hell, Erin isn't even in Fangorn with the rest of em! There's more surprises ahead for the girls…and to find them out, you'll have to wait until next chapter to find them out! Please review and let us know what you thought about this chapter! Until the next chapter,

Niori, Carla, Erin and Jane!


	2. Not so perfect reunion

An- Sorry it's taken so long...school just started and we've all been totally wrapped up in getting everything going that way...hopefully it won't take that long for chapter 3!

Chapter Two

The three of them walked towards the supposed camp in silence. Carla's mind was hazy as she forced herself not to think. Eomer kept glancing painfully at Carla as they walked, wishing that she'd talk to him…explode at him…anything! And Eomer's son, Elfwine (WTF is up with THAT name?) kept glancing between his father and this new, mysterious woman in confusion…he knew that something was there between them, but he couldn't decide what.

Carla knew that she should react…knew that she should _feel_, but she couldn't do it. At the very moment that Eomer had spluttered out the introduction of Elfwine, his son, Carla's mind had gone numb. If she didn't let herself feel the hurt of knowing Eomer had a wife and child now, then she couldn't feel the pain that this kind of betrayal brought her.

It's been so long…Eomer thought to himself, his heart wrenching as these thoughts ran through his mind, But had I known that she would return, I would have waited…I very well may have given up all I have now to be with her.

"Elfwine," Eomer spoke, coming to a halt. His son looked back at his father, wondering what was going to happen now on this already very strange day, "Go ahead to the camp and alert the others that we will be arriving with…with another ally."

Elfwine looked quizzically between his father and the woman (he had not yet learned her name), who had been unresponsive ever since after that intense embrace she and his father had shared. He contemplated saying no, knowing that leaving these two together may not be such a good idea…not after seeing how they acted towards each other minutes ago…nor after seeing the distance that had grown between his mother and father in the past few months. Yet after seeing the complete despair in his father's eyes, he nodded his head compliantly and continued to walk towards the camp.

"How long?" Carla asked softly after Elfwine was far enough away to no longer be able to hear them.

"It's been seventeen years to the day since you and the three other girls left," Eomer replied, wishing that Carla would just look at him. She stood facing straight ahead, watching as Elfwine's figure faded from her line of vision, thinking about just how much she looked like his father, "And fifteen since I married."

"Two years…I feel special now," Carla muttered, reverting to sarcasm to hide the fact that her heart was breaking.

"Carla…" Eomer whispered, his own heart full of pain and despair, "Had I known that you would return, I would have waited all this time, but I thought that I had lost you forever. So, two years after you left, I married…married in order to produce an heir to Rohan. I care dearly for my wife, for she did give me my three my wonderful children, but I do not lover her…could never love her. My heart has always belonged to you…and it always will."

" I can't do this…" Carla whispered painfully, feeling tears starting to spill down her cheeks…it hurt so much more knowing that Eomer still loved her…knowing that they still shared love but could never be together, " Not now…"

Eomer paused before speaking, wishing more than anything that he could just wrap his arms around her and hold her there until she stopped her tears.

" We can talk later," he spoke softly, " but for now, lets just get to the came and try to figure out why you're here…and if anyone else came with you."

L.l.l.l.

'You- You're Elijah? Frodo's Elijah! Elijah Baggins!" Jane spoke with such obvious excitement in her voice that he turned to stare at her blatantly.

"Yes…"He said slowly, "Have we met before-?"

Yes!" Jane exclaimed, "I mean, you wouldn't remember me- the last time I saw you, you were just a baby!"

Elijah stared at her (if possible) even more intensely. He now seemed deeply interested in Jane's words. It looked as though he was putting two and two together in his mind. As he looked at Jane's grinning face, his already huge blue eyes widened with disbelief.

"You knew my mother, didn't you?" He spoke suddenly. "You're one of the four women that came to Middle-Earth 17 years ago...from a distant world."

"Yes, I know Erin, and you're sharp." Jane responded, positively thrilled he had caught on. "And it's been 17 years?"

"Yes it has. But you cannot be more than 20 years of age!" Elijah said incredulously.

"You're right, I'm not. I'm 19. I'll be twenty in a few months…well, in my world, anyway."

"But my mother," Elijah cut in; he looked desperate for information about Erin, "Is she here with you, now, again?"

"Um, no. I'm so sorry Elijah," Jane said (just saying his name made her want to freak out in joy- Erin would pass out if she could see him now!), " But I don't know where the rest of my friends are…as far as I know, I'm here alone."

Elijah looked deeply crestfallen, and Jane felt so sorry for him. "Do you have any idea why I'm back here again?" She asked hopefully, looking for a different topic; one that didn't involve Erin. He shook his head.

They continued to walk on through the dark trees, and he asked Jane questions about Erin; what was she like? Did she want to leave him and Frodo? Why didn't she stay? Most of these questions, Jane really didn't know the answer to- these were up to Erin to answer, if he ever saw her. (She was still having difficulty believing whom she was talking to!)

At last, after was seemed like a very long time answering uncomfortable questions, Jane and Elijah found themselves out of the trees. Far ahead of them, down a hill, Jane thought she could see many tiny tents and fire smoke surrounding the massive tower that she had no trouble immediately recognizing as-

"Isengard." Elijah gestured at the tower. "But I'm sure you've been here before."

"Yeah." Jane whispered. Seeing that tower again made her present situation all the more real. She shivered, not because it was cold, but just thinking about that evil place made her feel frigid all over. Suddenly, Jane wondered if she was on the right side, the "good" side.

"Um, Elijah, Why are we going to Isengard?" She squeaked, shivering again. This time Elijah noticed.

"It's alright, Miss Jane." Elijah spoke, as if reading her mind, "We've taken Isengard out of the clutches of evil. Are you cold? Here, have my jumper." Elijah removed his jumper (A.N. sweater in British, people) and placed it over Jane's bare shoulders (she was wearing a halter top).

Jane blushed, but in the gathering dark, she doubted Elijah saw it. The sun was close to setting, and the sky was full of magnificent shades of red, orange and gold.

They proceeded down the grassy hill, and in hardly no time at all, they were stopped at a gate flanked by four Elven archers.

When they saw Elijah coming with an unidentified woman, two of them drew their bows immediately, and pointed them at Jane. Two others stepped forward, and without saying anything, began to search her roughly (which Jane only put up with because she didn't want two arrows in her chest). Once they had finished, Elijah stepped forwards and whispered something in the guard's ear. The guard looked Jane over with a slight frown, then opened the gate and let her and Elijah in.

"What did you say to him? The guard?" Jane asked Elijah once the gate had closed behind them.

"You'll find out in due time, and not from me." Elijah answered, a meaningful look in his eyes. It was only because Jane liked him so much that she didn't pursue it…not yet, anyway.

Looking around her, Jane saw many tents erected around the monstrous tower that was Isengard. Up close, the building caused Jane even more apprehension; she did her best not to look at it.

"Jane? JANE!"

She heard a familiar voice scream her name as, spinning around, Pippin slammed into her legs and fell down.

Laughing, she helped him off the ground. He was staring at her, apparently lost for words. Time had fared well with Pippin. He didn't really look much older than Jane remembered him, although he did have a few more wrinkles and his curly hair was a bit longer, and a bit grayer.

"Oh my God Pippin! It's so good to see you again," Jane laughed. And behind her, Elijah laughed too; Jane figured Elijah must know him through Frodo.

"Jane!" Pippin said in disbelief, looking the girl over as if he could hardly believe his eyes, "Why are you here? I mean- what!"

"It's okay, calm down, Pippin! I really don't know why I'm here! Have you seen Carla? Or Erin? Or"-

"WHAT is your problem!"

"I know that voice," Jane muttered, as Pippin continued to stare in shock at Jane.

"I'll be right back, Pippin." Jane patted him on the shoulder and walked around a couple of tents, heading to where she heard the well-known voice. Pippin continued to stare after her, his mouth hanging open, and Elijah continued to laugh at Pippin's manner.

She found Niori screaming at some elf-maiden while Legolas (her stomach did a happy flip-flop) watched on. My God, WHAT has Niori gotten herself into now!

L.L.L.L.L.L.L.

Niori stared at Lillianna blankly, her mind not registering the words that the Elf maiden had spoken. The last angry word that had passed from her lips kept running through Niori's mind.

Betroved…betroved…betroved…

Then, the sensation of hitting a brick wall washed over Niori as she realized what that one word meant.

Betroved…engaged…it meant the same thing. To be married…taken…someone else's

Niori turned her startled eyes away from Lillianna's raging face up into Legolas's, looking for some explanation of why the Elf maiden would say such a thing.

Niori expected to see anger in her Elf lover's eyes…anger that someone would dare suggest that he was with someone else. When her eyes of cerulean met his clear ones, it was not anger Niori saw, but shame.

It was at that very moment; the moment she saw the shame in Legolas's eyes, that Niori's whole world seemed to fall down around her.

Her world started to spin around her as her vision blurred because of the stinging tears that had suddenly accumulated. She felt bile rise up in her throat as she saw the shame in Legolas's eyes turn to panic.

Oh God…oh God, the bitch was telling the truth…she and Legolas were betroved. They were going to be married…he hadn't waited for her…he had found someone new...

She forced a strangled cry to stay behind her clenched lips. She would not fall apart! She had been through worse…she had lost him before…and then three months ago she had lost-

She forced the thought to stop…she couldn't think of that now…not when her life was falling apart all over again.

Legolas reached out to grab her arm (she looked about ready to fall over), but Niori stumbled away, unable to even let him touch her. She tried to run…to run away from the pain that had just engulfed her, but couldn't move all that fast in fear that she would be sick.

Frantically, Legolas went after her, ignoring as Lillianna cried his name out angrily. He had to stop her…he had to explain to her! He caught up to her easily, and got there in time to catch her as she stumbled and almost flew to the ground. At first she struggled against his hold, the need to be anywhere but her overrunning her mind, but the she looked up into his face accusingly, wanting to hurt him as much as he had just hurt her.

When she looked up into his face and he saw the utter depth of her pain, Legolas felt his heart rip, knowing that he was the cause of such pain…

"You…Her…" Niori spoke, her voice wavering somewhere in between anger and devastation.

"NO!" Legolas cried, tightening his hold on her forearms to insure that Niori heard what he had to say, "What she says is true, we're betroved…technically, but it's over between Lillianna and I! We've been betroved since we were Elflings; it was arranged by our fathers and I went along with it…until I met you. After that, I decided that I could not go through with my betroval, for my heart belonged only to you. Lillianna knows of my decision, but she cannot accept it. She's been trying to convince me otherwise, but I swear to Niori, I've not though about nor touched another woman –human, Elf or otherwise- in all the seventeen years since you left!"

She stared at him hard, trying to tell if he was lying, or by some miracle, telling to truth. Her heart dared to hope that he hadn't done this to her, that he really was telling the truth.

" I swear Niori…" he whispered softly, looking at her and she realized that he was almost crying.

"Legolas…" she started, knowing now that he was telling the truth. She was cut off as he was pushed aside and then Lillianna stood before her again, anger radiating like an aura around her.

" BACK OFF!" Niori screamed at once, angrily suddenly at the Elf who she had just learned was trying to take Legolas from her.

She went to advance at Lillianna, preparing to take her anger out on her, but was stopped as she felt the cool end of a blade press gently into the small of her back.

l.l.l.l.l.l

That night Erin slept in Elijah's room. Frodo insisted that she sleep in his room with him, but something in her heart told her that she just had to sleep in my son's room. Actually, sleep was an understatement. What Erin really did was toss and turn for so many long hours. Finally, when the sun started to rise, she heard a rustle and a door creak open. Relieved, Erin slowly got out of bed, rustling her long, blonde hair.

She started walking towards the door, every step felt like she was dragging a heavy weight behind her.

She walked out into the dining room, hitting her head off of the ceiling several times on the way. When Erin got to the table she sat down with a thump. The small, fragile chair groaned angrily beneath her, but somehow it managed to not fall apart. A few minutes passed and then Erin saw Frodo's head appear around the doorway that separated the dining room and the kitchen.

"Good morning!" He said, cheerfully, noticing the tired look on her face, "What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"Eggs...toast...juice..." Erin groaned, her head in her hands.

Frodo smiled at her and went to work. While he was making breakfast, it was silent, but for the soft humming coming from the kitchen. She took this time to think a lot about what had happened yesterday. Erin couldn't help but feel sad that Niori, Jane, and Carla weren't here with her right now. Playing around with the thought that they could have landed somewhere else in Middle Earth didn't really satisfy her. It was hard to believe that they were all scattered. That had never happened before...not when they had first came to Middle Earth and not when they had left. She knew there had to be some logical reason behind all of this mess but Erin just couldn't think of what it could be. Everything she thought of seemed to be far-fetched or completely impossible in her mind.

"Well," She thought, "Everyone thought it would be impossible to somehow jump into a world that, as far as we knew, never existed, but here we are".

Erin traced her finger along the patterns engraved in the wooden table, continuing to think about where the other girls were at this moment until she smelled that familiar, delicious smell of eggs, toast, and jelly. Frodo walked into the room holding two big plates of food. He looked like a waiter in a restaurant; putting down one of them in front of her just the right way to make you think if you should tip more than needed be at the end of the dinner.

"How professional," she mumbled, as Frodo took a seat opposite me.

He looked at Erin questioningly and she knew he didn't understand what she was saying. She didn't expect him to even know what a waiter was.

"What?" Frodo asked, looking confused.

"You just did that really well," She said, smiling brightly as she picked up my fork.

Frodo gave her a weird look, "Ok..."

Erin just laughed and took a bite of her egg. She was used to getting those kinds of looks when I said something random or weird. It was certainly nothing new to her.

"So...I want to know, where is Elijah anyway?" Erin asked.

"He left a few days ago to Fangorn..." Frodo replied, nibbling on his toast.

Erin almost choked on her egg,

"Fangorn! What the hell is he doing there?" She practically screamed.

"I don't know, he just told me he wanted to go on an adventure and I respect that. I didn't question him anymore," Frodo said, calmly.

Her eyes were nearly bulging out of her head.

"Frodo! What if something happens to him? I may never get to see him!"

Frodo put down his toast and stared at her for a moment, a small smile forming on his lips. It then grew to a full one. She looked at him, waiting for him to say something, "Well?"

"I wasn't going to tell you until later but I arranged a way for us to get to Fangorn Forest..." Frodo said, slowly.

A smile spread across her face, "Really? How's that?"

"When we were trapped at Mordor, when we were so close to death, we were saved by the Eagles...They brought us back to Minas Tirith safely and quickly. I know you don't remember because by that time you seemed to have passed out," Frodo explained.

Erin said nothing for a minute and took the first bite of her toast and jelly, chewing and swallowing before responding, "Wow. That's...intense".

"Yes and the Eagles also have extremely keen eyesight and spotting Elijah in the forest will be a simple task," Frodo continued.

"That's great!" Erin exclaimed, excitedly, "So when do they come?"

"Tonight, we should be there in about a day and a half...maybe less," Frodo said.

"Oh Frodo, I'm so excited! I can't wait to see him...I just can't wait!" She cried, jumping out of my chair and heading over towards Frodo to embrace him in a long, warm hug.

For the rest of the day, Frodo and Erin spent most of our time packing supplies and necessities. They talked a lot about the possibilities of the other girls being somewhere else and Frodo filled her in on everything Elijah loved. Hobbies, colors, food, everything that she could think of to ask. As Frodo explained what he looked like physically she tried to put it into her head and make a mental picture that would hopefully be at least a bit accurate. Erin just couldn't wait to see her son. "He must be so handsome, runs in the family," she said, out loud.

Frodo laughed and continued shoving food into a backpack.

That night Erin sat tapping my fingers on the table with one hand holding up her head. The suspense was just killing her; it was like waiting to see if you had won a talent show or contest. Finally, when darkness had settled in, there was a huge swoosh of wings and two great thuds as the Eagles feet hit the ground right outside the door.

It startled Erin so much that she quickly jumped out of her chair and knocked it over by accident.

"It's time," Frodo said, as he grabbed one of the backpacks from the floor.

After Erin had replaced the chair, she quickly grabbed the other one and made her way to the door. She slowly turned the knob, Her heart beating fiercely in her chest. For some reason Erin was just as scared as she was nervous. To her, the thought of two giant birds standing before her wasn't exactly comforting. The door seemed to open in slow motion and a gust of wind blew in and brushed Erin's hair from her face in mere moments. Erin's mouth fell open at the sight in front of her. These Eagles were the two most beautiful creatures she had ever seen in her life and yet they scared her just the same.

Here we go…she thought, taking a deep breath and preparing for whatever was about to happen.

l.l.l.l.l.l

An- Hope you enjoyed! As you can tell, some things have toally changed since the girls left...and you'll find out just how much next chapter! Please leave a review...they tend to motivate us more! LOL! Peace, love and rainbows!


	3. Glimmer of Hope

An- Okay...So I know I promised a quick update...but again, I lied. It's been so hetic lately! Jane's in an oprea, I'm advertising Manager of the school paper (with deadline fast approching!) and everyone is just piled with homework. Hopefully fingers Crossed the next chapter will come quicker...but I make no promises

Chapter 3

The tip of the blade bit threatenly into Niori's unprotected back. She could feel the cold metal through the thin layer of fabric as the blade was held with a steady hand.

The fury that had been coursing through her just moments ago slipped away as her guard went up. This was the second time in twenty minutes that someone had snuck up on her and pointed a weapon at her back…and it was getting really old!

"Jullianne!" Legolas cried out, his eyes wide as he took a step towards Niori and the person who stood behind her.

"I won't kill her Legolas," a rough, yet feminine voice spoke, "Yet it seemed as though the only way to stop _her_ from killing Lady Lillianna was to use my blade…gently of course,"

Niori felt the immense urge to retort with a sarcastic comment, but common sense told her that mocking the person who held the sword to her back wasn't such a good idea.

Just as quickly as the tip of the blade had appeared there, it withdrew.

Niori's tense body relaxed as the blade was gone, but it quickly turned into agitation. She was damn well tired of being threatened.

"Who the hell-" Niori cried angrily, whirling around to face who stood behind her. The curse that had been finishing in her mouth died as her eyes rested on the person, "Eoywn…"

Even as the words left her mouth, she knew that they couldn't be true. The woman…the _girl_ who stood before Niori couldn't be anymore than fourteen years old. Ye the girl was the mirror image of Eoywn, right down to the defiant glint in her clear colored eyes.

"No, Jullianne…" the girl spoke, questions in her eyes, "You know my mother?"

"Yeah…" Niori spoke, the realization of who was right in front of her making her eyes widen. This was Eoywn's daughter…

Jullianne opened her mouth to speak, to ask whom this stranger who knew her mother, but was cut off as a call came from across the camp.

"Niori!"

Niori's mind was diverted (once again) from the person in front of her to the direction of where someone had called out her name.

There, rushing towards her, with a very familiar looking Pippin (and another person she didn't know), following close behind, was Jane.

Niori's heart leapt up into her throat as she saw Jane. She hadn't even known if any of the other girls had come back to Middle-Earth, and here another one of them was.

Thank God, it wasn't just her. And if Jane was here, that meant that Carla and Erin might be here too.

"Jane!" Niori cried, rushing past everyone and running towards her friend.

When the two girls met, they hugged tightly.

"What are you-"

"Where did you-"

The two separate questions were shouted at the same time as the two girls broke apart. They both stopped talking and burst into laughter.

"I thought I was all by myself!" Jane cried, unable to stop herself from smiling.

"I know!" Niori exclaimed, "After the light went away, I was all by myself in the middle of Fangorn forest!"

"Me too!" Jane cried, eyes wide with excitement.

"NIORI!"

Just as the voice cried out her name, someone slammed into her. She gave a short cry and looked down, to find one medium-seized Hobbit hugging her.

"PIPPIN!" Niori squealed, squeezing the Hobbit in a hug.

People all around the camp were now watching, wondering what was going on. Who were these new women who wore such strange clothing? How did they know the heroes of the War of the Ring?

"It's like everybody's here!" Jane spoke, laughter in her voice, " What is this…some kind of reunion!"

By this time, every single person in the camp had gathered around. Within the crowd, there were some familiar faces.

"Jane…" Legolas spoke, moving up to the two women in wonder. Not only had Niori returned, but Jane also!

"Legolas!" Jane cried, hugging him tightly.

"My God…" Niori whispered, her voice unbelieving, "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," Legolas spoke, turning away from Jane to Niori, "but I'm happy that it is."

A small smile spread across Niori's lips as the gentleness of Legolas's words touched her. The pain that she had felt only minutes ago seemed like a memory. Legolas loved her, she was seeing people she had thought she would never see again, and Jane was here too.

"I see your having a party without me."

The voice came from the direction of the tree line. Niori turned and looked towards where the voice had come from. A cry of surprise and relief emitted from her parted lips as her eyes rested on the person.

It was Carla.

"CARLA!" Niori and Jane cried in unison, rushing towards their friend.

Carla smiled at them, happy to know that Jane and Niori were here too. Yet even as Carla smiled, Niori instantly knew that something was wrong. Behind the falseness of happiness, there was a painful sadness.

Before Niori could ask what was wrong, another voice broke out against the cacophony of sounds.

"What is going on here!"

Everyone turned towards the voice. Lillianna stood there behind the large group of people. She had been forgotten in the heticness of reuniting, but now the attention was re-focused on her.

When her attention was put back on the Elf maid, a wave of anger ran across Niori. She let it slide, knowing that if the Elf caused any trouble later, she'd just take that anger out on her then.

"Why are they- Why is _she_- here!" Lillianna demanded, her hands placed squarely on her hips.

"At the moment, I agree with tall, blond and bitchy," Niori spoke, sparing a glare at Lillianna, "why _are _we here? I mean, it's been a year…well, 17 years for you guys, why did we come back now?"

"Perhaps," a small voice spoke after Niori's question lapsed into silence, "the heroes of old have returned to help us again in this time of need."

As the last of the words were spoken, a hushed silence fell over the large crowd. From the depth of that crowd, a boy walked forward. Niori recognized him as the young human Legolas had been talking to as she arrived.

"For you are three of the four women from the other world who fought beside the fellowship in the War of the ring are you not?" the boy spoke again, and Niori couldn't help but notice how intently everyone looked at the boy.

"We are." Carla spoke, not allowing her confusion to ring in her voice. At least thus was a distraction from her pain.

"The perhaps the Valar have sent them in our time of need," he said again, turning away from the girls and focusing her attention on the crowd around them. Niori realized that not only was he talking to them, but spewing some kind of speech to the people around them too, "these three women, along with one other, helped our people win on of the greatest wars Middle-Earth have ever seen. Many still talk of their bravery on the battlefield…how they fought like the mighty goddesses of war from legend. For months now, our peoples have been in need of a beacon of hope…and now they have it."

"How much difference can three women make!" Lillianna spoke out sarcastically, sparing a long glare at Niori (who glared right back).

"What difference could two men, an Elf, a wizard a Dwarf and four Hobbits make?" the boy told Lillianna softly, causing the challenging look on Lillianna's face to fade away, "Any person, no matter which race, can make the difference between a battle lost and a war won."

"Not to be ruse and interrupt the inspiring speech," Jane spoke up, "but what the HELL are you talking about!"

"Middle-Earth is not the same place as it was when you left 17 years ago," Legolas spoke, looking from the others and back to the three girls, "the peace that rested over the land last you were here has been destroyed."

"There's more war?" Niori asked, shocked to the core at this news. This wasn't supposed to happen! She had read the appendixes at the end of Return of the King, and after the war of the ring, there was only supposed to be peace!

"A war possibly even greater than the war of the rings," the boy spoke again, moving closer to the girls and giving them a small bow, "forgive me, for I have neglected to introduce myself. I am Elderion…"

"Your Aragorn's son!" Jane cried, her eyes widening in shock. When she received strange looks, she received strange looks, " hey, I read the appendixes too!"

"Yes…" Elderion spoke, sparing an odd look at Jane, "I am Aragorn's son…" as he spoke the last part, his face contorted in pain.

"Okay," Niori spoke, every inch of her knowing that something was going terribly wrong in Middle-earth, "start from the beginning and tell us everything."

ll.l.l.l.l.l

"Wait!" Erin cried out, "I want to say goodbye to Berilac first. He was so kind to me! Is it ok if I run quickly down the hill to his house?"

Frodo nodded, "Hurry back".

"I will! I promise I won't be long. Just don't leave without me!"

Erin waved and started to run down the hill towards Berilac's. When she got to his house she jumped over the gardens and ran to the door, knocking hard. There was no answer. She knocked hard again.

"Coming!"

A moment later, the door was pulled open and Berilac stood in his pjs. Erin giggled, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"It's fine, I wasn't sleeping for long anyway," He replied, "Come on in".

Erin entered quickly and closed the door behind her. "So what are you doing here so late anyway? What's going on?"

"Frodo and I are off to Fangorn on two Eagles to meet with Elijah. I'm so excited!"

"I imagine you would be, that's great news. I wish you luck!" Berilac smiled.

"I just wanted to come and say...thanks for everything. I mean, listening to me and helping me get on my feet. I appreciate it more than you know. Having someone who listens to me, that's really great. So thanks," Erin spoke.

Berilac just stared at her for the longest time with a smile on his face and then he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the cheek. She was taken aback by this and her face turned a shade of bright pink. Lost for words, she just stared at him with a look of confusion until he finally spoke,

"So you're back together with Frodo now?"

"Yes..." Erin replied, suspiciously.

"How nice. You two are so perfect together," Berilac said, with a distant look in his eyes.

Erin was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable. She started to realize what was going on here and why he was staring at her like that. He really was a very handsome hobbit, but her heart belonged to Frodo. It belonged to him the day she met him.

"Um...well, I have to be going. I told Frodo I wouldn't be long. Like I said, I just wanted to thank you. I hope to see you soon, maybe when I come back we can have tea together again..."

"Yes, yes!" Berilac said, happily, "I will be eagerly awaiting your return. Farewell".

Erin walked over to the door and opened it slowly. As she was on her way out Berilac called out to her, "Wait!"

She turned around and looked at him in surprise, "What?"

"I hope someday I find someone as wonderful and as beautiful as you, Erin".

With a huge smile, Erin closed the door and started walking back to Bag End.

When the Eagles took off into the star-speckled sky, Erin's stomach did flip-flops. She wasn't used to being in the air, except for sometimes on airplanes but this feeling was different. It was almost scary because there was nothing to really secure them. All there was to hang onto were feathers and they weren't very reliable.

Her eyes started to water, so she closed them tight. The wind was very chilly on her face and she shivered.

"Are you ok?" She heard Frodo's voice.

"Fine, I'm just not used to it and it's kind of freaky," Erin replied, squinting at him.

Frodo smiled and held on tighter to the feathers. He looked over at Erin five minutes later and saw that she was asleep, still clutching tightly onto the Eagle. Feeling quite drowsy himself, Frodo fell into a semi-conscious sleep.

l.l.l.l.l.l

"It started about a year ago."

The group had moved into one of the many tents to finish the conversation. Now, everyone (accept Legolas, who stood) sat around a large dining table. Goblets of water had been brought for the three girls, who sat drinking greedily.

Carla watched silently as Legolas paced around the room, stopping only to look at Niori occasionally (who sent big moony eyes right back). She also noticed how Jane sat unreasonably close to the Hobbit guy she had arrived with. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw as Eomer, who sat at the complete end of the table with his son, looked pleadingly at her…but she refused to acknowledge him.

He had broken her heart…he deserved to sit there in all his misery. She had let him break down the barriers around her stony heart and then he let her fall. She wanted him to hurt…to hurt as much as she was hurting right now.

"It started with odd movements for scattered peoples," Legolas continued, regaining his short pacing, "the remaining Orcs, who had been scattered to the four winds after the fall of Sauron, were re-grouping. Also, the Easterlings and Men of the South combined their scattered armies into one.

"We couldn't know at that time what they were planning. Nor could we understand why they were re-grouping. Without some dark power, they would have been on challenge to the combined power of the good peoples of Middle-Earth.

"At first, reports came in as people flooded in from the tiny villages that boarder on the edges of the realm of humans. These people, few as they were, were the survivors of attacks by the combined army of remaining Orcs, Easterlings and Men of the South. They spoke of the sheer force of this new threat, telling of how they destroyed the villages without remorse, killing all except those who they took for slaves."

"Why didn't you stop them?" Carla vaguely heard Niori ask. Carla herself was too captivated in the words Legolas spoke, to pay attention.

"We tried Niori," Legolas replied somberly, "but something was driving this army to victory…something dark. Their ruler, King of the Easterlings, was ruthless and calculating…though, at the first at least, his army was small, none who we sent could defeat him.

"The attacks became more brazen, more terrifying. More refugees, now of all races, swept into the large realms, their own homes having been destroyed. The rulers of each race, and myself, decided that we must set up a camp for the many refugees, which we did. We sent the displaced people into Mirkwood, for it had been cleansed of evil before hand.

"We were preparing our own combined army, and then…and then…" Legolas paused here, a look of pain crossing his features. He opened his mouth to speak again, yet no words came out.

"And then a month ago," Elderion spoke, finishing when Legolas could not, "Minas Tirith fell."

There was a loud clatter as Jane's goblet, which had been raised to her lips, fell out of her hand on to the wooden table.

"Wha…what…" Carla heard herself whisper breathlessly. It had to be a mistake! Minas Tirith was the most powerful spot in Middle-Earth! Aragorn was their king! They couldn't have fallen!

"They attacked in the dead of night," Elderion continued, his eyes taking a glossy look of someone recalling memories, "there was no warning…no nothing. They swept across the city in a wave…and our warriors were powerless to stop them.

"They slaughtered my people…" Carla noticed suddenly that there were tears glittering in Elderion's eyes, "my father tried to keep them at bay, but he had been ill and feel in battle."

"Oh my God no…" Jane whispered painfully. Carla turned to see, and saw that there were tears trickling down her face. She held her left hand over her heart, right over her heart, as though she could stop the pain coming from there.

"My mother, I do not know what happened to her. I watched helplessly as one by one, my sisters were slaughtered. The two youngest, Silmarwen and Arien, were dragged away, and I have no idea of their fates…as to my knowledge, I am the last of my family…"

"The riders of Rohan arrived too late to save Minas Tirith," Eomer spoke up as Elderion found himself unable to continue, "but we took all we could save and fled. We took the survivors, Elderion, my sister, her husband and their daughter among them, to Rohan…yet we stayed there scarcely a day.

"I knew that this new dark army would come for Rohan next, so I ordered all to evacuate to Mirkwood forest, to the refugee camps there. It tore my soul to know that I was leaving my land for the enemy to take, but it was the only way to protect my people…to protect my family," Niori's eyes widened in surprise as Eomer said the word family, while Carla's heart broke a little more.

"The leaders of Middle-Earth knew that something had to be done before this new darkness swept the land completely," Legolas spoke again, his composure returned, "we sent word to every race to send someone to this camp; the alliance camp, and to send warriors. Since there are scarce Elves in Middle-earth, I, along with about ten warrior, my brother and my…Lillianna," a growl emitted from Niori, "came. Mayor Samwise of the Hobbits sent Pippin, the Dwarves sent a number of warriors, and of course, Gimli; who is out on a scouting mission and should return in a few days, also, the Ents have joined us, but they stay in the forest unless they are needed. And as you've most likely noticed, the large number are men, with Eomer and Elderion, their kings."

There was a long silence then, and Carla couldn't believe what he was telling them. It was so wrong…it wasn't supposed to be this way. Had them coming here the first time changed everything so drastically…changed it for the worst.

"We've been waiting…praying for anything to give us hope that we could win…" Legolas spoke, his word trailing off.

"And now we have it…" Elderion spoke softly, remnants of tears still shining in his eyes, "you three, and the other is she is also here, _are_ our glimmer of hope."

l.l.l.l.l.ll.l

Later that day, the three girls were mulling over what they'd been told. They were all sitting silently, thinking. Jane's thoughts could only be about Aragorn; she could cry no more tears. She merely sat there, her eyes glazed over, and like the other two…depressed.

"_I can't believe Aragorn's gone…I can't believe he's gone…." _The words repeated over and over again inside her mind. _"This is our fault…if we hadn't come, Aragorn would still be alive…and everything would be good…and the people of Middle-Earth will never know how great it could have been…they all think we're some kind of heroes…we aren't "hope"…we can't give them what they want…what they need…" _Jane sniffed. She hadn't even noticed that she was crying bitterly.

With Jane's sniff, Niori and Carla came out of their dazes and looked at her morosely.

"So, Jane, we haven't really gotten the opportunity to talk, have we?" Carla tried to smile, but it came out as a kind of grimace.

"No, I know. Where did you all end up? I landed in Fangorn"- Just then, it hit her like a brick wall. "Oh my God- you guys haven't met him yet!" After all that had happened since Jane first saw Niori, she had totally forgotten about Erin's son.

'What?" They were both looking at her, confused.

"Why? Is there someone we should meet-?" Niori began, and then a curious expression stole over her face. "No…it couldn't be…"

"I suppose you're both about to find out." Jane said, jumping up and grabbing their wrists. She forced them up and began leading them towards Elijah's tent. It wasn't very far away, and a faint light issued from within, as if from a few candles.

"The guy I'm about to show you is the guy that found me and lead me out of Fangorn." Jane said, passing a couple of guards, who were staring at the trio intently.

"Really?" Carla spoke finally, a faint (malicious) light rekindling in her eyes. "Is he hot? Are there some sparks happening between you two?"

"Well…"Jane's smile faltered. Elijah. Did she like him? He was younger than she was, but only by a couple years…that main issue was the fact that he was Erin's son, and Jane doubted VERY much that Erin would give them her blessing.

"I don't think so, Carla."

Letting go of their wrists, Jane cleared her throat dramatically and knocked on the middle board of wood, making Elijah aware of their arrival.

He poked his head out from under a flap, reminding Jane suddenly of when she first saw his curly head pop out from between two trees hours before, in Fangorn.

"Hello, Jane, It's nice to see you!"

"Now, I know what you whispered to that guard when we first arrived." Jane said without preamble, not at all angry at him, but rather amused at his guilty expression.

"Uh, Yes." Elijah grinned sheepishly, "I was told not to tell you anything I knew, it was Lord Elderion's place, not my own." His eyes shifted from Jane to Niori and Carla, who were both looking at him curiously.

"Hello," He said to them, his eyes shining, "It's very nice to meet two more of the four women who will save us all."

Niori and Carla kind of half-smiled awkwardly, and Jane felt a sort of stabbing feeling in her gut that had nothing to do with her hunger and everything to do with the way Elijah spoke so highly of them. She felt so...unworthy….

"And it's also wonderful to meet two more women who were my mother's friends."

It took a couple seconds for Niori and Carla to grasp what Elijah had just uttered. Then they both let out rather hysterical shouts of incredulous joy.

Quite taken aback, Elijah looked at Jane, a small smile on his face, while in the background the two continued to freak out. "I take it you never told them Erin is my mother?"

Jane laughed. "Nope."

l.l.l.l.ll.

The next day when the morning was gone and it was early afternoon, Erin woke slowly. With her eyes still closed, she stretched out her arms and yawned but almost lost her balance and let out a squeal. She opened her eyes quickly and realized that she wasn't home in bed. Eyes wide, she looked across at Frodo who was giggling.

"Haha, funny. It wouldn't have been if I had fallen off," Erin scowled, looking to her other side.

She was not in a very good mood, who would be after spending almost a day flying on an Eagle? She watched the empty fields below and sighed. After staring off into space for awhile she felt her stomach grumble. Looking back over at Frodo, she spoke loudly,

"What's for breakfast?"

"Breakfast is over, it's about time for Second Breakfast now," Frodo said, grinning.

Erin rolled her eyes and carefully took off her backpack, lifting one arm at a time from the Eagle so she could keep her balance. Once she got it off she unzipped it and took out an apple. She put the backpack back on and took a big bite out of the apple.

"Ouch! That's hard!" She cried, in alarm.

Frodo shrugged, "I guess you got a bad one".

Erin scowled again and threw the apple aside. She watched it fall and then put her head down onto the Eagles neck. The feathers were very soft and warm, just like a comfy bed.

A few hours later, Erin looked ahead of her and saw a lot of trees coming up. "We're almost there!" She cried, happily.

"Yes, we are," Frodo replied, with a small smile.

"How are we going to find Elijah?" Erin asked.

"Like I said before, Eagles have great eyesight, it shouldn't be a problem," Frodo replied, smiling again.

Erin nodded and continued staring in front of her. She was very excited to meet Elijah of course, but she was also very nervous and even a bit scared. She knew from Elijah's journal entries that he was not at all happy with her. This made her upset, but when she thought about it, she knew he would understand once she told him the whole story of what had happened. In a way, Erin was angry with Frodo for not sharing many details. He told her he was just trying to protect Elijah, but how was this really protecting him? All it really did was make him hate her.

Before Erin knew it, there were suddenly butterflies erupting in her stomach and she gasped and giggled a little. She looked down and realized they were starting to descend closer to the forest. There were just about over it now when the Eagles made a sharp right turn and swooped down around the forest. Erin tried to look for any sign of life, but it was almost impossible at this speed. She just hoped that the Eagles really could see as well as Frodo had said.

"They would be more around the start of the forest, not too far into the center or beyond," Frodo spoke, to the Eagles.

They seemed to nod and continued soaring around. After about twenty minutes, Erin started to grow impatient. "What is taking so long?" She finally cried, with an angry look.

"They're having a hard time, They've even looked all around the center and further in the forest but there's still no sign of him," Frodo said, worried.

Finally, after five more minutes the Eagles landed in an open spot near the edge of the forest.

"Is he here?" Erin asked, eagerly as she got off of the Eagle.

She had a hard time walking and almost fell once but got her balance back after a few minutes.

"No," Frodo replied, getting off as well, "I have to think for awhile where he could have gotten to".

"You mean I have to get back on that Eagle! I can't believe this!" She complained, throwing up her hands.

There was a loud noise in the distance and Erin looked around curiously, "What the...?"

The noise came again and Erin realized it was voice, a voice she recognized very well. She just couldn't put into her head who the voice belonged to. She thought hard for a moment and then the name "Niori" formed on her lips.

"That's Niori! Frodo! I heard Niori!" She screamed.

Suddenly, she was filled with a little more comfort and a lot more joy. Frodo's face lit up in recognition too.

"Let's go!" Erin cried, starting to run through the trees.

Branches were scratching her arms and legs, but she continued to run. Nothing else mattered right now. With Niori around she was as close to home as she could be.

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.ll.

An- Hope you enjoyed! And just to remind you, it may take awhile before we can get the next chapter together! It'll probably be a week Plus...hopefully y'all stick around through these ridiciously long laspes in updates...I aplolgize yet again and hope that you won't mind too much...


	4. All Fall Down

An- So...I'm not going to even apologize about being so late...it's getting so old. I really wish that we could get the chapters out faster, but life is so hetic for all of us these days! Not only are their drama productions, midterms and unbelievably long and hard homework, but there's also life; ie clubs etc.

And Happy day late Halloween! Wanted to update yesterday, but had to take my sis trick-or-treating!

And finally, Erin meets up with the rest! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

"Come with me"

Niori jumped a bit as the voice whispered in her ear. She turned her head, and found Legolas standing behind her.

She had been leaning against a tree, listening as Elderion, Elfwine (she had found about Eomer's son and was absolutely floored and pissed at Eomer) and a few other soldiers (who all looked around the boys' age) talked battle plans.

They had been here two days now. The three girls had been given their own tent to share, and in the whirlwind of all the activity inside the camp; Most of that activity went to letting the remaining refugee camps and still standing villages, of the girls' arrival. Everyone had been so busy that they had barely had time to reconnect with their old friends. In fact, this was truly the only moment she had been able to have with Legolas in the last two days.

Not to mention there was still absolutely no sign of Erin…

Niori opened her mouth to question, but he silenced her with a quiet nod. Wondering what was going on, she let him take her by the hand and lead her into the forest. None noticed as they left, none that is, besides Lillianna, who stood in the shadows, glaring as their figures faded into the distant trees.

They walked, hand in hand, into the confines of the deep forest. The only sound that could be heard was the groan of the trees as they shifted restlessly.

Finally, after walking silently through until they were by far out of the distance of the camp, Legolas stopped walking abruptly, causing Niori to stop too.

She looked around her briefly and saw nothing but trees. Her mind was confused…why had Legolas brought her here?

"What-" she started to ask, but the words stopped in her mouth as Legolas turned to face her. The moment she looked into his eyes, she understood. Shining in his eyes, was the strongest mixture of love, lust and need…the reason they had traveled so far into the woods was now apparent, "Oh…"

No sooner had the syllable left her mouth, had Legolas crushed his lips against her's.

Her back connected with a tree as Legolas's lips moved roughly against her own. She wrapped her arms around her neck and ran her hands down through his golden hair.

It felt so right…so right for them to be together. Not with any other guy had Niori ever wanted someone with so much sheer intensity. She was shocked to realize that she could respond to him so quickly…she hadn't even thought about sex in a year, let alone experienced any, so all of this was like starting all over again.

Within mere moments, Niori had helped him lift her halter top up over her head. Legolas tossed it aside wildly without thinking as he trailed kisses down from Niori's lips to the base of her neck and running his hands all over her.

"Legolas…" Niori moaned, her fingers undoing the small buttons of his tunic as quickly as they could. This task would have proved much more easier had the blood not been rushing to her head and causing her mind to go hazy.

She felt the belt buckle of her skirt start to give way just as the last button of Legolas's tunic came undone and he let it fall to the forest floor behind him. Niori pulled him in closer to her urgently, and heard a sharp ripping sound as one article of clothing (didn't know or care which) ripped.

"Niori," He groaned, pushing closer into her as he started to kiss her again…

"NIORI!"

At the scream of her name, Niori's mind snapped back from the blissful chaos it had been a moment ago. Legolas too broke apart from her and looked around.

With the rushing blood still roaring in her ears, Niori's mind tried to place the all too familiar voice with the speaker.

Wait…wait a minute! That voice! It…it couldn't be!

Just as the thought rushed through her mind, Erin broke out from a path of overgrowth. Her face was wild with excitement, while tiny bleeding scratches marked her bare arms and cheeks. She was out of breath and panting, but when her vision landed on Niori (without realizing the situation Niori was in), a wide grin broke out over her lips.

A moment after Erin appeared, Frodo appeared by her side. He stood there a moment, his eyes wandering over the two who stood before him, before a sly grin spread across his lips.

"Niori, when I said I couldn't wait to see you again," Frodo smirked, "I did not mean quite _this_ much of you."

Niori looked down at herself quickly, and felt heat rush up over her cheeks. She was standing there, pushed up against a tree in her black lace bra (which she had considered _not_ wearing this morning), her skirt was slanted down past her hip on one side, revealing a pair of panties to match the bra.

She gave a sideways glance at Legolas, and realized with embarrassment that she had ripped the top of his silver undershirt so bad that now a large portion of his well-toned chest was revealed.

"Yeah…" Niori replied, tightening the belt on her skirt and looking around for her top.

"Oh my God Niori!" Erin cried, not caring nor really realizing that Niori was half naked, "You're here too! Are the others! What are you doing here! Us everyone here! Why Fangorn Forest! Have you seen Elijah!"

Erin just kept screaming out questions, until finally Niori put up a hand to silence her.

"Whoa!" Niori spoke silencing Erin, and then to Legolas, "Since our fun seems to be over," Legolas scowled and sent an annoyed glance at Erin and Frodo, "we should probably take these two back to the camp…everyone will want to see them and there's a LOT to fill them in on."

The four of them started to walk back through the forest towards the camp, Erin still going on excitedly.

"Umm guys…" Niori spoke, causing the other three to turn back towards her (she still stood in the same spot), "Has anyone seen my shirt?"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.ll

Erin's eyes darted nervously around her as she (and the other three) grew closer to the camp. The initial euphoria she had felt when seeing Niori for the first time had worn off as they fast approached the camp. Now her joy was replaced by the fluttering of both her heart and stomach; a nervous tingling surfing up her spine.

In mere moments she was going to see…to _meet_ her son; the son she had given up a year (seventeen to him) ago and thought she would never see again. How would he react? Would he rush into her arms and say how much he wished she had been there (the scenario Erin was hoping for), or would he scream how much he hated her for leaving and wished she had never come back (the scenario Erin was dreading the most).

She felt someone grasp on to her hand and give it a comforting squeeze. She looked down sharply and found Frodo smiling gently up at her, kindness and understanding shining in his wide eyes.

She had been so lost in her thoughts and fears that she had forgotten that he was here too. It was a comfort though, knowing that no matter what happened with Elijah, Frodo would be there for her; that he would always be there for her.

She smiled back at him, yet unable to quell the butterflies that he conquered her body. Yet to at least try, she focused her vision ahead of her, where Niori and Legolas walked.

Erin overheard Legolas whisper a sheepish apology for losing Niori's shirt (they had been unable to find it and in Erin's hurry to see her son, Niori had just decided to return in her bra and borrow someone's shirt later) and a guilty smile broke over her lips. Now that she thought about it, she felt a little stab of guilt go through her because she had interrupted Niori and Legolas when she did. Niori had gone from sex kitten to nun in the course of a year; actually from the day she had returned (much to the dismay of the guys at their school) and if anybody deserved to get some, it was Niori.

Erin couldn't help but snicker a little as these thoughts ran through her mind. This would absolutely prove to be perfect black mail material for later…

At the sound of her snicker, Niori turned her head back to glare at Erin.

"I know it's me you're snickering at." Niori spoke, sticking out her tongue momentarily.

"It is Niori," Erin admitted with a smirk, "I'm just thinking of how many ways I can use walking in on your sex life against you," Legolas went a little red as the comment passed from her lips, "Yet as your friend, I feel that I should advise you, from personal experience, and since you've skipped every sex ed class we've ever taken, that having sex leads to babies…and let's face it Niori, you're the last person in the world who should be a mother."

Niori stopped walking suddenly as Erin finished. Erin, who couldn't see her friend's face from where she stood, could still tell from Niori's posture that she was in pain. She started to ask what was wrong, but Niori spoke before she could.

"Let's go." Niori's voice was nothing but an emotionless whisper. Erin was shocked that she was acting this was: Erin started to apologize to tell Niori that it had been a joke, but before she could they stepped out from the trees and into the camp.

Erin's apology died in her mouth as her eyes rested on the tents that stood before her. All anxiousness flew back on her as she looked out, knowing that somewhere in that camp was her son.

As Erin froze, Niori stepped into the threshold of the camp. She scanned across it, looking for someone to announce Erin and Frodo's arrival to. In the distance, she saw Jane, sitting spread out on the ground leaning up on her hunches talking to Elijah, who sat on a large stump directly beside where Jane's head was. Both were laughing loudly, enjoying each other's company.

Without saying a word yet motioning for the others to follow, she moved across the camp, many heads turned her way, complete surprise on their face as they saw the state of undress she was in.

The near nakedness of Niori was the first thing Jane noticed as she tore her eyes off Elijah's handsome face and saw Niori walking towards her.

Her surprise was marred as a malicious grin spread over her lips. The grin only grew wider as Legolas stepped into her vision.

"Getting a little violent are we Niori?" she called out as she noticed half of Legolas's shirt was ripped off.

Legolas looked down, and for the first time noticed just how awfully Niori had ripped his shirt (Yet under those kinds of circumstances, he was willing to let it slip by). Instead of looking like a complete idiot, he decided that it'd be just as easy to take the ripped shirt off and get another one from his tent momentarily.

As Legolas stood before them bare chested, Jane cocked her head to one side to admire, her eyes wandering over the Elf.

"May I just say on behalf of the world," Jane said appreciatively, " that you should just never wear a shirt again."

"Down girl!" Niori told her, sparing a glance at Legolas and then she continued unable to keep the bit of gloating out of her voice, "The rest of him is just as good."

Jane opened her mouth, preparing to ask Niori to elaborate on that, when someone else appeared behind Legolas, poking her head out from his shoulder.

It took Jane a moment to recognize the woman who stood there, but when she did (and got over the surprise of seeing her) she let out a shriek.

"Oh my God! You're here!"

Jane bounded to her feet; her mouth and eyes open wide in shock. Erin stepped out from behind Legolas, a huge smile lighting up her face. She ran to Jane and the two girls hugged tightly.

" I was so worried!" Jane cried out as they pulled apart and she looked into Erin's beaming face, "I thought that you'd been left behind when the three of us showed up here and you didn't!"

"I showed up in the Shire!" Erin told her, her voice loud, "and Frodo and I made out way here! And finally, I get the greeting that I was expecting!" she sent the last part jokingly to Niori.

"Hey, had you not interrupted me just as I was about to get laid, I would have been screaming and hugging you too!"

"Father?"

Elijah's small voice spoke out suddenly, causing everyone to turn around. As Erin pivoted on her heals, and when she did, she found herself looking into the handsome face of her son.

She recognized him instantly; she had replayed that one vision of him (the one from her last night in Middle Earth) in her mind every night for the past year, letting herself know every single thing about him, down to the very lines of his face.

Her breath caught in her throat as her mouth parted in a silent oh. She fought back the urge to reach out and touch his face just to make sure that he was really there, standing right in front of her.

" Elijah…" the sound came out as a barely auditable whisper.

Elijah stood there, not breathing as he looked into the woman's face.

"Father…" he spoke again, not shifting his eyes from the teal ones in front of him, "It's her…isn't it?"

"Yes…" Erin answered for Frodo, finding her voice again, "I'm her…I'm your mother."

Elijah took a step backwards, feeling like he had been punched in the stomach. Erin's eyes widened and she reached out to him, trying to steady him if he was going to fall.

"No…" Elijah murmured to himself, flinching away from Erin's touch.

"Elijah?" Frodo, who was standing beside him whispered, unsure and not liking how this was turning out…not liking Elijah's panicking and Erin's stricken look.

"I can't…" Elijah spoke, backing away and preparing to run, "Not now…" as the last word left his mouth, he turned around and ran out through the camp.

"No…" Erin whispered, tears coming to her eyes as she sunk to the ground.

"I'll go after him!" Jane told her swiftly, "He just needs time…but after that I'll bring it back!"

l.l.l.l.l.l.ll.

"Elijah?" Jane called quietly. She had followed him out of the camp (the back way) and was now blindly making her way through the blackening forest path. Pushing aside a large branch, she heard a faint sniffling somewhere ahead of her, knowing for certain that it was him.

There he was. Sitting on a rock, his head in his hands, was Elijah. He was crying. She could only tell this from the light of the moon.

Her breath caught in her throat. She fought the mad urge to run to him; to comfort him. Making up her mind instantly, she walked over to where he sat and kneeled beside him, placing a hand on his lap. "Elijah...?"

He gasped, jumping up off the rock, away from her touch. Blinking furiously, as though trying to will away his shameful tears, he spoke to her thickly. "Why are you here? Why-" His voice broke again. He knew why she was there. Taking a deep breath, he met her concerned eyes.

"I can't do this...I can't believe..." He seemed to be struggling with his words, ".._why is she here?_ Or better yet, HOW? I thought I wanted to see her, to- to ask her why she ever deserted me and my father, how she could leave this wonderful place..." He shook his head, his eyes blazing with anger and disbelief, "I can't do this. Not again. Oh, and I do remember her-" He added, at the look of confusion on Jane's face. "Oh, yes. I remember feelings of pain, of loneliness...I missed my Mother. I grew up without one _because she left. _Just for herself and her own-"

"That's not true." Jane spoke up suddenly, her eyes also blazing. She was angry at him for the way he spoke of Erin. "Do you honestly think she _wanted _to leave you alone?" Jane asked incredulously. She stood up and stared at him; he was gazing at the ground. "She left because she had to. She left because she loved you. Because she knew that you'd have a much better life here, with your father, in the place you belonged." She sighed, wishing him to truly know, and not hate Erin. "If you had come back with us, life would have been so different for you. You might have had very little money, Erin being a single mother, and lived in a rented apartment in the city. No trees, nature, none of these things that you have some to love so much, as a hobbit. You'd be frowned upon as a child, because you're the kid of an unwed, teenage mother, who couldn't even truthfully say who your father is." Her voice began to rise. "And how on earth would she explain to her parents that, in the span of a month, she ended up with a three-month-old baby that she claims is her own? She'd probably be abandoned by her parents, so she'd have to fend for herself. You'd hardly ever see her, because she'd be working two jobs to support herself and your sorry ass!"

She was breathing heavily, her palms starting to hurt from her fingernails digging into them. She took a couple deep breaths. "She left," Jane's voice went back to it's normal volume," because she knew that Frodo could give you everything, when she could not. She made the ultimate sacrifice; denying herself the opportunity to ever see you again, just so that you could have the life you deserved." Jane's voice broke as she looked at him. Elijah looked as though he was struggling with himself.

"Is this true?" He whispered, his voice somewhat restricted, his head still down.

"Yes,_ yes_." Jane spoke eagerly," Please don't hate your mother for leaving. She was 18, not much older than you are now. She had to go. For you."

Elijah nodded slowly. He raised his head and finally looked at Jane. In his eyes, fresh tears sparkled by the faint light of the moon. "I think I'm beginning to understand." He whispered.

"That's great." Jane spoke, smiling. Then she took his hand. "C'mon, we'd better get back. I'm sure your mother is worried sick about you." She pulled him up and they began to make their way out of the pitch black wood.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

"What is it that is between you and my father?"

Elfwine's voice broke Carla out of her thoughts. She turned her chocolate coloured eyes away from Eomer, who was at the other end of the camp and unaware she was gazing wistfully (Yet painfully) at him, and to Eomer's young son, who stood now beside where she sat.

Carla gazed at him, not answering his question. She looked across Elfwine's face, picking out the features that he shared with his father. He had his father's almond shaped eyes, yet his were a lighter shade of hazel. Elfwine's total facial structure was softer than Eomer's though the resemblance was there, plain as day. Yet there was something else there too…something obviously from his mother.

A small pang went through Carla as she tried to picture the children _she _and Eomer could have had together (this was probably the first time she had ever longed to be a mother).

"Please answer my question…"Elfwine spoke again, his voice almost begging. He had watched how his father and Carla acted (or more like avoided) around each other. He knew something had happened (or was happening) between them…and it was worrying him to all extremes.

"What do you want me to say Elfwine?" Carla asked him, shaking her head sadly, "that it's a one sided thing…on my side? Obviously Eomer hasn't told you a thing about me…about us."

"I know only the story of the four warrior women who came from another world to help fight in the war of the ring. Though he fought beside them…beside you, father would never speak of those times. Every once in a while, father would let loose a few minor things about the four of you…but that was all. I think it hurt him to talk about you for. Then, in the time that we've been in this camp, I've learned more about you…as apparently, has Elijah…for he only found out that his mother_ was_ from another world a scarce week ago! The ones who knew you, especially Gimli, loved to reminisce their times with you with us who were born after the war of the ring," by now a small reminiscing smile had spread across Elfwine's lips, "Yet you still have not answered my question…what is between you and my father?"

"We're in love…" Carla told him simply, "We fell in love during my last time here. We'll always love each other…it's one of those soul mate things I suppose."

"Have you…" Elfwine started, his face taking on a red flush, "did you and…and my father ever…"

"Did we ever have sex?" Carla asked, an eyebrow raised as a full on blush lit up Elfwine's features, "That would be, though I don't know why I'm telling a fourteen year old this, a big yes."

"I…you…" Elfwine spluttered, his worst fears seeming to be true in his heart. For months he had been trying to get his parents to love each other again, but now he realized that it had all been in vein. His father had _never_ loved his mother…he had loved _her_.

"Carla!"

Carla spun around to see Niori, wearing only her bra and skirt, rushing towards her.

"Wha-"

"Erin is here, she and Elijah were talking and Elijah ended up freaking out and now Erin is going hysterical! I'm pretty sure he told her he hated her! Come on!"

With that, Niori grabbed on to Carla's arm and pulled her away, heading towards something that promised to turn out messily.

l.l.l.l.l..ll.l.l.l.l.l.ll.l.l

An- So...apparently Erin and Elijah's meeting hasn't gone too well...and to see just how bad it went tune in next chapter to find out. I PROMISE you that it will not take over two weeks...if not, you're allowed to hunt me (Niori) down with spears and roast me over a fire! Deal?

See you then!


	5. Storm Clouds Brewing

An- I know I said it'd only be two weeks...and here it is a near a month later...sorry! My internet has been done for three weeks...and I couldn't get this uploaded anywhere else...Sorry, but it's extra long so hopefully that makes up for it!

Chapter 5

Erin paced nervously in the small tent that had been given to her and Frodo as the news of their arrival had spread throughout the camp. She couldn't understand why everyone was taking the news that she was also here with such importance. She also couldn't make sense of why everyone was whispering, "the four heroes of old have once again returned" to each other with such excitement.

But Erin had much more important things on her mind other than why everyone in Middle Earth had seemingly gone crazy. She had seen her son…her beautiful son all grown up.

Though their first meeting hadn't gone exactly as Erin had been hoping for, it could have gone a lot worse. It had all been thrown at him too quickly, Erin tried to reassure herself, he just needs a little time, that's all…

She gave a frustrated sigh as a million awful scenarios went through her buzzing head.

"What am I going to do?" she asked Frodo (who sat on a cot that was in the corner of the tent) desperately, stopping her pacing and pulling at her hair instead.

"You're going to calm down and wait for our son to calm down and come talk to you." Frodo told her gently, getting to his feet and advancing towards her.

How, now matter the circumstances, even the slightest words Frodo said could calm her down still amazed Erin. It brought back memories of near panic on their last journey together…panic that had been eased by the reassuring words of Frodo's soothing voice.

"What if…" Erin ventured into the realm of the "what ifs" half heartedly, just wanting Frodo to speak again…to have him tell her that everything was going to be okay.

"Don't venture there Erin," he whispered softly to her, "it will only cause us all the more pain. No good can come from asking what if. Whatever Elijah decides, remember that you are his mother and he cannot help loving you. Also remember that you haven't been in his life for seventeen years…and that I have been less than graceful in letting him know the details about you. And most importantly, remember that no matter what, _I_ will always love and be there for you."

"I love you so much…" Erin whispered, getting to her knees and kissing him softly.

Just as their lips parted, there was the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Yes…"

Erin heard Jane's voice mummer something softly and then the tent flap opened and Elijah stepped into the opening hesitantly. Erin saw Jane standing outside just before the tent flap closed, biting her lower lip apprehensively.

"I'll be right outside for when you've finished." Frodo told them both, giving Erin's hand a gentle squeeze. Both Erin and Elijah's eyes widened in sudden panic: this was not something either of them wanted to do alone, "I can't stay…this is something the two of you must do together. Remember, I'm here if you need me…it is your time to talk now…the time for the three of us will come very soon, but this first."

Frodo walked out of the tent then, pausing only for a second to clasp his son's shoulder reassuringly. After he was gone, Erin and Elijah stood facing each other, transfixed.

How's this going to happen? Erin asked herself, wondering if she should ask to him to take a seat or something. Who's going to start this…or more importantly, how's it going to end?

"Umm…" Erin started off, trying to force her voice to stay level and failing miserably at it, " I guess you want to know why I left…Frodo…your father told me that he didn't exactly let you in on the whole truth."

Elijah didn't say a word, just stared at his mother and drank in every physical aspect of her in. He remembered back to the sketches he had drawn of her a long time ago from the little description he had gotten from his father. He hadn't been that far off: her eyes were more oval in reality, and her mouth a small hart shape (the same as his own, he realized with a small jolt) and her hair was shorter and more of a sandy color.

When Elijah didn't answer (he was busy in his own mind), Erin continued in a rushed voice, wanting this initial awkward meeting to end as soon as possible.

"So, you know that I'm not from Middle-Earth. I'm from an entirely different world, which is about a thousand-ish years in the future. During the near beginning of the War of The Ring, Sauraman cast a spell on the Fellowship; and that spell magically transported them into Carla's closet. The three of us: Jane, Niori and myself were spending the weekend at Carla's and we (unwillingly) became the Fellowship's keepers-"

"No more," Elijah told her in a harsh whisper, " I don't need to know the entire story when I already know the ending. The substance of your story doesn't matter, just that in the end, you left father and I, no matter what excuses you may have."

Erin's voice caught in her throat when all of her worst fears were confirmed by the harshness in her son's voice and anger in his eyes. He honestly did hate her…it was like her world was falling down around her all over again.

"I wish that you had never returned," Elijah continued, his voice an angry hiss, "you came back and had the assumption that we'd all welcome you back! Because of you, I had to live my life without a mother while everyone else had one…and I'm far past wanting one now. My father may welcome you back with open arms, but don't expect me to love you just because he does!"

Elijah stormed out then, and Erin looked after him, her heart feeling as though it had been wrenched from her body and set on fire.

He hates me…

Erin sunk to the floor, put her head in her arms and cried.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

"How could you do that to her!" Jane cried angrily, her temper rising to new heights.

"I can do whatever I please to her!" Elijah turned on her, a glare moving over her.

Jane had just moments ago left Erin's tent where she had been trying to comfort her friend (who was not allowing any but Frodo to see her). When she had realized that Erin was hysterical and she couldn't help, Jane had gone to find Elijah.

It doesn't make sense! She thought she had gotten to him! He had seemed to _understand_ when she had left him at Erin's tent!

When she had finally found him in the forest just beyond the camp sight, she had meant to question him in compassion and understanding, but instead she had exploded in anger.

"Don't-" Jane started to cry, but Elijah cut her off violently.

"No, _you_ don't! Don't you dare presume that you have the right to judge me or my actions! Once you've lived half your life without a mother, then you can have the right to decide if my actions were just or not!"

Elijah turned and stormed off (again) then, leaving Jane to stand there by herself, stunned into silence.

It wasn't fair…their return to Middle- Earth should have been a happy time, but everything was falling apart. Carla was heart broken and now Erin's son seemed to hate her.

Could it get any worse?

L.l.l.l.

"Why is it that nothing ever seems to go right for us?" Carla asked the air around her (which also was directed at Niori, who lay on the ground a few feet away).

The two of them lay facing the sky in a small path of clearing at the end of the camp. They had come here after trying, without result, to comfort Erin. Yet Erin was too distraught and was refusing to see anyone but Frodo.

"Our track record isn't the best is it?" Niori asked lazily, stretching out in the soft grass (now clothed in one of Legolas's long shirts that reached the top of her thighs (and man were those shirts comfortable)) and letting her mind wander over her friend's grief and pain while the midday sun warmed the bare skin on her tanned legs.

"That question isn't even worthy of an answer," Carla sighed, rolling on to her side to face the direction where her cousin lay, "this isn't turning out at all how we imagined it would. Everything was supposed to be peaceful and happy; we were supposed to be reunited with the ones we loved…they weren't supposed to move on and live their lives without us…it's not fair that the only person who seems to be getting any sort of happy ending is _you_…"

Niori was shocked as the hint of accusation appeared in Carla's voice.

"That is no fault of mine." (lol, couldn't help the random allusion to A Midsummer Nights Dream) Niori told Carla, not understanding the sudden resentment that had flown from her best friend.

Just as quickly as it had appeared there, the anger had fallen out of Carla's eyes, almost as though it had never been there.

"I never said it was." Carla replied quickly, looking away from Niori and back into the confines of the camp.

Her eyes caught as Legolas, along with his older brother Aldor (randomly picked that name out of the index in ROTK) moved along to where she and Niori lay.

"I just heard about what happened." Legolas spoke, his words directed to where Niori lounged on the ground.

"The whole camp is abuzz with what has happened." Aldor supplied as he stopped above where Carla lay.

As the two Elves stood beside each other, Carla noticed just how much they looked alike. Obviously she knew that they would have some semblance, but if not for the fact that Aldor looked older, they could have been mistaken for twins.

"How is Erin?" Legolas asked as he took a seat on the ground beside Niori.

"Had she let us see her I would be able to tell you," Niori replied sadly, "but from her reluctance to see visitors, I'd say she's taking Elijah's rejection of her pretty damn hard."

Legolas gave her a long look, his sorrow fading after a moment as he took her, more specifically what she was wearing, in.

"You know, I only have a few shirts here, and if you take them, I'll have to walk around half naked…"

"Drat!" Niori spoke in mock surprise, "My master plan has been revealed!"

"So Niori," Carla asked, " I don't suppose you can just wave your hands around, say a few weird words and make everything all better?"

Niori replied with an exasperated sigh "How many time do I have to tell you that it doesn't work that way."

"What are you talking about?" Aldor asked quizzically, looking between Niori and Carla.

"Oh," Niori replied with a tiny shrug of her shoulders, "it's the fact that I'm a Wiccan…they always tease me about the fact that because I'm a witch and all that I should be able to do hocus pocus and all that."

"Witch?" Aldor asked, his eyes widening a bit.

"What?" Niori asked, turning to look at Legolas, "you never told him about that?"

"They (family) had a hard enough time accepting the fact that you were a human," Legolas replied, "after that I figured that I had better quit while I was ahead."

"Baby brother," Aldor spoke again after a moment of silence, shaking his head with a small chuckle, "you just seem to be full of surprises."

"Baby…Oh My God!" Niori cried suddenly, her eyes lighting up, "You're his older brother! You'll have embarrassing little Legolas stories!"

"Tell her, or anyone else, anything and I'll kill you!" Legolas threatened his brother, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"You and I will just have to get together sometime and you'll just _have_ to tell me these embarrassing stories about Elf-Boy here…" Niori spoke, a malicious grin breaking over her lips.

"While you all fight about Legolas wanting to keep embarrassing stories away from the woman he's sleeping with," Carla told them, getting to his feet, "I'm going to see if Erin will talk to us yet."

l.l.l.l.

" You don't deserve him!"

The cold voice broke Niori out of her thoughts abruptly. She turned around to face the voice and felt a ball of contempt settle in her stomach as her eyes rested on the speaker. There, standing in the open tent flap of Niori's tent was Lillianna, her golden hair shining in the sunlight that streamed in from the open flap and sea colored eyes drawn into angry slits.

"May I help you?" Niori asked through grit teeth…Legolas had asked her to play nice with Lillianna, and so she would. Though she was in no mood to listen to her (she was heartily upset over the 'incident' involving Erin and Elijah yesterday, and at the fact that Erin still wasn't letting them see her), Niori would bare it. That meant putting up with the snobby Elf maiden without telling her off or knocking her teeth out.

Lillianna didn't reply, just continued to glare at Niori, a look that could be described as hate shining in her eyes.

"Tell me human," the Elf maiden sneered, taking a step closer to Niori, "What kind of spell did you cast to bewitch Legolas into your favour? For you are a witch, or so the words have flown through the camp like wildfire. Or perhaps no magick was used after all…maybe you just spread your legs and gained control of him that way."

Niori felt a flash of rage rush up through her, but bit it back forcefully. She had promised Legolas that she wouldn't let Lillianna get to her after they had rendezvoused at the lake at the far end of Isengard last night (after a few hours in that water last night, Niori had been ready to agree to anything), and she wasn't going to let that happen.

"First off," Niori spoke, controlling her voice and trying to keep her temper in cheek, "if you're trying to insult me by calling me a witch, don't, because I don't find the word 'witch' offensive. Secondly, I didn't just 'spread my legs' as you so elegantly put it. We didn't have sex for a LONG time after we'd met…it's not just like we jumped in bed together! By the way, it's not like we just had sex…we're in love…so get over it!"

A look of rage flashed over Lillianna's face as she heard the word love. This was not supposed to go this way! Niori was supposed to cower before her like the other human women did! She was supposed to give Legolas up!

"Now, if you'd please leave," Niori spoke finally, feeling her temper rise with every second that she had to put up with Lillianna's I'm-Better-Than-You stare, "I have things to do…like finish getting dressed (Only had one of Legolas's long shiver shirts on that hung to the mid of her thighs…no way was she giving it back!)-"

Yet there was no such luck: Lillianna was not finished yet. She advanced closer to Niori until she was standing practically nose-to nose with her.

"No, I don't think I will," Lillianna sneered, hate boring into Niori from the Elf Maiden's cold eyes, "I refuse to leave until you've taken your hold off Legolas. We've been promised to each other since we were Elflings, and I refuse to let him go to a human woman-child! He's mine witch, and no matter how the means, I'll re-win his heart. Before you, we were quite content. We spent many days –and nights- with each other," At the last part, a glint entered Lillianna's eyes and Niori realized that the Elf was trying to bait her.

"If you're trying to piss me off by telling me that you and Legolas have slept together," Niori spoke with a small chuckle, "don't even bother…I could care less. I have a list of pervious lovers as long as my arm, and Legolas knows it. So, wouldn't it be insanely petty of me to be mad at Legolas for getting some before me?"

Lillianna's eyes widened a little, probably in shock of the blunt Language Niori so blatantly used.

"You're…You-" Lillianna spluttered, unable to control her anger enough to form words. So far, Niori had proved a far superior opponent than Lillianna had anticipated. She wasn't supposed to be strong…she was supposed to be like all other human women Lillianna had ever met: Weak.

"There cannot be any justice left in the world when an Elven prince falls in love with a brazen human whore; for that's all you are witch, a human whore. You flaunt around your sex like it was a gown, as shown now even by the fact you'd feel perfectly happy walking around wearing but an over sized shirt. Any male, Elf, Human or otherwise, would jump at the chance to bed you, as they would any whore…any easy time with no ramifications nor commitment!"

Niori, who had been controlling her anger since the moment Lillianna had walked into the tent, just couldn't put up with it anymore. It was one thing for her to go one and whine about the fact that Legolas didn't love her, but it was another thing entirely to come in here and call Niori a whore (the one insult that Niori couldn't stand to be called). And because Lillianna had crossed that line, that was why Niori reached out and shoved the Elf maiden backwards.

Lillianna stumbled backwards, her eyes widening in surprise. Her feet caught on the bottom of the long hem of her sea foam colored dress, and for a moment it looked as though she was going to fall onto her butt. She regained her footing and balance quickly and gracefully, and was left standing there in surprise. Within moments, her surprise turned into rage. How DARE that little human witch/whore touch her, lady of the Elvish court! Then, Lillianna reared her hand back…and if it was just meant to be a normal slap would never be known.

Lillianna's hand moved quicker than Niori's eyes could clearly see. Suddenly, Niori felt pain rip up through the right side of her face. She recoiled backwards, her eyes watering momentarily from the burning in her right cheek.

Gingerly, she reached up to touch her cheek, and found that Lillianna's claw like nails had left three diagonal gashes across her cheek, each one starting to leak out blood.

That bitch had _clawed_ her!

"You bitch!" Niori hissed angrily, all control lost as she lunged herself at Lillianna.

Lillianna was too stunned to side step Niori's assault, and Niori hit Lillianna full force…and then the two of them sailed outside the open tent flap and into the middle of the camp.

They flew to the ground with a dull thud, Niori landing on top of Lillianna as Lillianna cried out in pain. Everyone within the vicinity stopped dead and turned to see what in the name of the Valar was going on.

As they landed, Lillianna reached up and grabbed onto Niori's shoulder length hair and gave it a hard tug. Niori cried out in sudden pain, but it didn't stop her from balling her fist up tightly and bringing it down into Lillianna's face, hitting her lip.

The people around them stared in a mixture of horror and fascination. This was a new sight for them…here were two women (both looked on in high light), one a warrioress and the other and Elf maiden, thrashing about on the ground while clawing at each other and screaming out very un-lady like curses (in Elvish, common tongue and a little French on Niori's side). To make this even more of an strange sight, Lillianna was in her Elvish dress fit for royalty, and Niori had on one thing: one of Legolas's shirts (anyone standing behind her was getting a bit of a free show) that barely covered her body.

"GET OFF ME!" Lillianna screamed out, trying to throw Niori of off her by seizing her shoulders. Yet Niori continued to fight, slamming the Elf maiden's head against the ground.

Beckoned by the screams and curses, Jane and Legolas (whom had been talking just around the corner) came to see what all the commotion was about. When they arrived, both their mouths' fell open in shock as they took in the scene that was before them.

Jane couldn't believe her eyes. Niori was in an honest to God catfight! And with an ELF!

Without a moment's hesitation, Jane rushed forward and pulled Niori up off Lillianna, fearing that the girl was going to end up killing the Elf maiden (which Niori looked ready to do). As she was forced up, Niori reached out to get at Lillianna again and grabbed hold of the Elf's braid…pulling as hard as she could as she was pulled upwards.

Legolas on the other hand, was too horrified to move. He just stood there, his mouth hanging open as he watched the two women practically kill each other.

"Niori! Stop!" Jane cried as she held on to Niori tightly, as the other girl struggled against her hold, trying to get back at Lillianna.

A few feet away, Lillianna had sat up on her hunches, a mixture of pain, anger and shock were evident on her face. The Elf maiden's lip was swollen and bleeding, her long golden hair had been pulled out of its braid and was plastered messily around her face. The shoulder of her dress was torn, and Lillianna had to hold up the fabric to stop it from falling down and revealing her chest.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Lillianna screamed out at Niori, her voice bordering on hysteria.

"BRING IT BITCH!" Niori screamed right back, still trying to pull herself out of Jane's grasp.

Unlike Niori, Lillianna didn't look as beat up. The three gashes that Lillianna had clawed into her cheek were the worst off she was…the only other problem was that her shirt was bunched up all over the place, showing off everything she had.

"Niori! Calm the Christ down!" Jane screamed, backhanding Niori in the back of the head, causing Niori to stop struggling.

"I'm fine!" Niori hissed, finally pulling herself from Jane's grasp. Jane feared the other girl would lunge at Lillianna again, but instead Niori got up and stormed up to Legolas (who was still completely stunned).

"Keep that bitch away from me," Niori hissed, getting right up into his face, "or she won't survive to see the end of the fucking week!"

With that, Niori stormed off towards the forest.

l.l..l.l.l.l.l

An- Hopefully it won't take as long this time...but I've decided that it's pointless to promise dates because it seems nothing ever goes right. My Karma sucks...

Until next time!  
Niori


	6. Custom Pain

An- HAPPY BELATED HOLIDAYS! LOL! Sorry we're so late in updating...did you ever notice how hetci the holdiay season is...no matter what you celebrate? So...here's the new chapter...pretty long...and oh! From now on: Our new years resloution is to update faster!

Chapter 6

"Is this really such a good idea?"

"Legolas, shut the hell up," Niori told him playfully, pushing him down onto his cot(ish) thing, " you're about to get laid…why are you complaining?"

"I was going to say that you're emotionally distraught, but since you've explained to circumstances, I think I'll just stay quiet."

Smirking, Niori straddled his lap and started kissing him.

It had been nearly a day and a half since Erin had barricaded herself in her tent. No one had been able to get through to her yet…not even Frodo. All she did was lie there and stare numbly at the ceiling…she couldn't cry anymore because it seemed she had cried all the tears she possibly could.

Likewise, no one could reach Elijah enough to make him understand what he was doing to his mother. Frodo couldn't get him to see nor could Jane, the only other person he would really listen to. Instead, Elijah acted as though Erin didn't exist at all…it was like he was erasing her from his memory altogether.

Niori (with Legolas by her side) had just come from yet another unsuccessful attempt to get Erin to speak…or at least acknowledge the world again. It hurt her so much to see her friend in so much pain (it reminded her too much of Jane in Minas Tirith and what Jane had almost done in Minas Tirith and that scared the hell out of her), and knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it.

So, after leaving Erin's tent, she had come here to do the one thing (besides drinking, which she had given up in fear of becoming some type of dependant alcoholic) that took her mind off anything and everything: have sex.

Niori broke her lips away from Legolas in order to say something to him, but she was cut off as the tent flap leading into the tent flew open.

"So, the rumours are true then!"

Niori whipped her head back to look over her shoulder to see who had interrupted her (yet again) them.

There, standing in the door(tent)way was a stout, older looking Dwarf. It took Niori a moment to recognize him.

"GIMLI!" she cried, detaching herself from Legolas and rushing across the room to her friend. When she reached him, Niori embraced the Dwarf tightly, and the hug was returned with as much as vigour.

"It was a scarce minute after I returned to camp (which was like two minutes ago) that I was told that the four of you had returned," Gimli told her (and Legolas) as their hug ended, "but I didn't believe a word of it. Had to see for myself I did, and now here you are…a beautiful sight for these old eyes may I say Niori, but it seems that I have come at an inconvenient time…" the last part was directed with a smirk at Legolas, who had gotten up and was standing closely behind Niori.

"Don't worry about it," Niori told him with a deep sigh, "it's not the first time it's happened…I've just accepted I'm not meant to have sex while here…"

"I love how she'll talk about anything, no matter how private it really is," Legolas spoke, unable to keep the cynicism out of his voice.

"Now tell me, where are the other three?" Gimli asked Niori, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Yeah…" Niori replied, remembering how much everything had gotten messed up over the past few days, "about that…"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

"My _God,_ Elijah," Jane practically yelled, throwing his tent flap aside angrily, "_Erin loves you!"_

Elijah was sitting up in his bed, reading a book. He looked up from his book, sparing Jane a surly glare. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" she shrieked, "I'm trying to convince _you_ to get over yourself and let your mother into your bloody heart!"

He shook his head moodily, "I'm not going through this again"- He started to go back to his book, but Jane stepped forward and grabbed it out of his hand. ("Hey!"-)

"_Stop _acting all misunderstood and moody- it's pathetic and childish. I mean, my God, haven't we gone through this all before! _Erin loves you, and she's dying a little bit inside everyday, because she knows that you despise her for reasons totally beyond her control! _Why can't you understand that! "Jane threw her hands in the air, frustrated that he just couldn't see what was in front of him.

"No, you don't understand!" he yelled back, his face becoming steadily redder as his temper flourished, "You come in here, thinking that you know me- you don't know me!" (Don't all teens say that at some point?)

Jane stared at him, utterly perplexed. "You know what, Elijah, I don't understand you." She spoke in a voice dripping with disdain.

Elijah, catching the tone of her voice, glowered at her one last time, and turned over on his cot. His back was now to her, and Jane took it that their little meeting was over.

"Okay, fine, I'll go", she spoke waspishly, stepping backwards to leave.

When she got to the tent flap she turned, giving him a superbly disgusted look that he didn't see. "I can't believe I ever found you attractive." She said quietly, shaking her head and letting the flap close between them.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

"Please just talk to me Erin," Frodo spoke to her gently, brushing a lock of hair off of her tear stained face and realizing that he was near begging.

Erin didn't reply just shifted her body so that he was no longer touching her. She refused to look at him, choosing instead to stare at a spot on the wall.

Frodo heaved the sigh, taking a step backwards and feeling the desperation course through him. This was getting hopeless…and Frodo had the distinct feeling that if Erin didn't snap out of it soon, she wasn't going to snap out of it at all.

"Erin-" he started, but was interrupted as her small and cracked voice spoke for the first time that day.

"Just leave me alone…" she whispered, rolling over so now her back was facing him.

Bowing his head in defeat, Frodo turned and walked out of the tent like he had many times in the past day and knew that he'd be back soon enough, trying to get her to talk to him yet again.

He traveled through the camp, ignoring the glances and whispers that were directed at him. He knew that by now the whole, ugly episode had spread through the camp.

Frodo kept walking until he reached the spot where the campfire stood blazing every night, where he just wanted to sit down and think for a little while.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, wrapping his fingers around the one small item that lay in one. He brought it out, looking at it in his open palm as he continued to walk.

It was a small ring (not _that_ ring! LOL), carved out of beautiful silver into a simple band. The only embellishment for this ring was the small initials of 'F' and 'E' that were intertwined at the center.

Frodo had had this ring made not even a week after he had returned to the Shire seventeen years ago. It was the ring he knew he would use to purpose to Erin when she finally returned, for he always knew that she would come back someday. Even as the years had passed, he knew she would come back and when she did he had planned to ask her to become his wife.

He had been planning to do it for the past few days, but after the first meeting between Erin and Elijah had gone so wrong, he had postponed it yet again, knowing that this had to be settled resolved before anything else could happen.

When he finally stopped walking at the end of the dead campfire, Frodo realized that he was not the only one who had come here to think…Elijah also sat there, his back to him and only recognizable by the mop of curly hair.

"Hello Elijah," Frodo spoke, taking a seat beside his son.

Elijah jumped a bit, startled by the sudden intrusion and turned to face his father, a scowl settling on his lips.

"Come to yell at me too I suppose!" Elijah sneered, already on the defensive…he had already yelled at Erin and Jane, why not his father too?

"I came here to do no such thing," Frodo told him calmly, replacing the ring in his coat pocket before Elijah had the chance to see it, "you're a grown man…you can make your own decisions. I don't necessarily have to agree with them, but I will respect your choices. I'll tell you to stop this and give your mother a chance, but I won't yell at you like or scold you like a child."

Elijah stared at his father in astonishment; this was the first time that no one had yelled at him and told him outright what to do.

"I'm not going to forgive her, and I don't understand how you can forgive her either…she left _you_ too!" Elijah told him angrily, "I don't _want _to give her a chance!"

"Then you're a fool," Frodo told him simply, turning his focus away to stare at the fire pit. Angered by his father's words, Elijah started to storm away, but Frodo's voice stopped him, " Know this Elijah; I plan to make Erin my wife…nothing you can do nor any of your childish antics can stop it. Weather you make an effort to forgive and love her or not, she will be with us for the rest of our lives and I'd prefer those lives to be happy together, not ridden with hate and fighting."

Angrier now by his father's words than he had been before, Elijah stormed off, not understanding how Frodo could love a woman who had abandoned him for seventeen years.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

"I can't get through to him…" Jane told Carla softly, her gaze moving upwards to stare at the ceiling.

The two of them sat in their tent as the sun set down into the horizon outside the tent's walls. Carla sat leaning against a chest that was on the ground while Jane lay on her cot, staring upwards. Niori was off somewhere (and they both suspected that that somewhere was off doing Legolas) and Erin was still enclosed in her self imposed prison.

"It's hard to believe that Middle-Earth is practically falling down around us and we can't even do anything because we're too busy hurting each other."

As the words left her mouth, Carla laid her head against the chest and closed hr eyes, enjoying the feel of the cool (as in cold) wood against the back of her neck and head.

For the millionth time since arriving back here a week ago, Carla couldn't help but ask herself 'why?', couldn't help but wonder how they could have screwed up everything so badly…

"You'd think that after the news Gimli brought back, everyone would be settling their differences and then preparing for battle," Jane agreed sadly, feeling her eyes flood with tears as she thought about what was happening.

When Gimli and the rest of his party had returned, they had not brought back good news.

More and more attacks were taking place and there was still no one who could locate the enemy's base camp. The enemy was getting stronger and moving faster. A messenger had arrived just after Gimli, the message directly from Mirkwood, from none other than Eoywn herself.

The letter spoke of how many people escaped to Mirkwood every day, and how those refugees spoke of the dark army moving closer to Mirkwood, to the refugees. If Mirkwood was attacked, then they would have few to defend the people and they would fall.

And the alliance camp couldn't do a thing because they couldn't spare any warriors (they had so few as it was), didn't know where to attack and they still had no clue how to destroy them.

"Maybe…" Jane started, looking at Carla with a bit of apprehension in her eyes and voice, "maybe it would have just been better if we hadn't met the fellowship in the first time…maybe if we hadn't come here, these poor people wouldn't be suffering and dying…"

There it was; the question the four of them had silently been asking themselves for a week, but being to scared to ask it out loud. Carla opened her mouth to reply, but didn't know what to say so closed it again. Would it really have been better? Would she really agree that them not coming would have made everything better?

Would she really be willing to give up all the experiences, all the feelings…the everything, just to go back and prevent all this from happening? Though she hurt so much right now, would she really be ready to give up Eomer's love…the love she had been able to give? Could she give up all the ever-lasting friendships? Could she let Niori and Erin not have the all-encompassing love that had changed them forever (for the better)…

"Maybe it would have been better had we never come," Carla spoke finally, "but that's not something we can change…it is just the way it is."

"Oh Carla…" Jane sighed, unable to keep the tears from stinging her eyes. Carla was right…they couldn't change the past, but it didn't stop the awful pain that ran through her every time she thought about the fact that so many people had suffered…so many people, the most heart sickening for her being Aragorn, had died and it may have very well been their fault…

Jane never got the chance to say whatever it was she was going to say (if there had been anything to say at all) because at that moment, the tent flap flew open and in stormed Niori.

"Those stupid bastards!" Niori screamed, throwing something across the room.

Carla and Jane exchanged a startled look, the sorrow they had been experiencing a moment ago forgotten.

"What the hell-" Jane started, sitting up and looking to where Niori raged, but was cut off as Niori gave another cry of anger.

"Niori!" Carla cried, getting to her feet, "What's wrong!"

"It's those stupid bastards!" she spoke, her voice no longer yelling, "They're taking bets…bets on, between me and Lillianna, who Legolas will end up with! And guess what…I'M LOSING!"

Carla's mouth dropped open in surprise. Out of all the things she had thought might be wrong since Niori made her stormy entrance (all of her ideas had been consisting of 'what the hell did that Elf bitch do now?'), this was not what she would have been suspected.

"Since the news Gimli brought back," Niori continued, her voice seeming to boarder on hysterics, "the buddies out there have been trying to get their minds off the fact we're totally screwed, and in order to do that, they're getting their jokes at my expense!"

"What are they saying Niori?" Jane asked, not really wanting to know the answer because she knew she wouldn't like it.

"Oh, I don't know word for word," Niori replied, "but the jist of it is that I, while being someone they all want, am more of a temporary good time type of thing. Apparently, Legolas will come to see this when the time comes he wants to settle down, and then he will choose Lillianna, the finer, more suitable of the two of us and they will marry and blah blah blah!"

Carla raised an eyebrow as Niori recalled the part about Lillianna being finer and more suitable. That woman had about as much class as a dead Orc, never mind being finer and more suitable than Niori!

"Those bastards!" Jane agreed, also floored that anyone could A) doubt the love between Niori and Legolas and B) anyone would consider Lillianna and elevated member of society.

"Oh, and the best part," Niori continued, now using erratic hand gestures to convey her point, "is that they all think I'm a whore…literally! The story is, and I have the strong inclination that that Bitch started it, was that I was a paid street girl back in our world and then I came here and turned myself into a hero by virtue of ya'll, who helped me see the error in my ways and changed me for the better! So now, because I'm supposedly a whore, every guy in this camp thinks he has a chance to score with me, and I'm the butt of every joke!"

"I'm going to kill that fucking Elf bitch!" Carla growled, knowing quite well that it would have been Lillianna who had started these stories in some desperate plan to get revenge on Niori.

"You're going to have to stand in line!" Niori cried, but now there was something different in her voice, "…they all treat me like a big hero to my face and snicker at me behind my back. I helped save this place and they still treat me like I'm just a piece of ass waiting to be tapped. Nothing more than a whore…just like it always was back home…"

"Oh Niori," Jane sighed sympathetically, her heart aching as Niori sat down on the cot, all of her anger gone and her eyes shining with tears. If there was one subject Niori was touchy on, it was this…her reputation based on her sexuality.

"Can you please tell me," Niori went on, her voice now an upset whisper, "why it is that when anyone sees Erin and Frodo together, they cock their head to one side and sigh 'awww'? Or, they look what's happened to Carla and Eomer and are like 'how horrible!'? Yet when they see Legolas and me together, they think we're some sort of joke! They see him being with me a way for him to get some…they treat me like a whore even though Erin's the unwed mother and Carla's on her way to becoming a homewrecker…"

Carla would have taken offence to Niori's had it not been for the hurt that had been in her voice. It was unfair…Niori and Legolas had gone through so much together, yet no one (besides those close to them) could take them seriously. It wasn't fair that even here, where she had done so much good, Niori was still viewed as a typical whore. She had been so grateful to escape that when she had left their world, and now it was staring all over again here…

"Well you know what you're going to have to do then, " Carla told her softly, getting to her knees to look directly into her cousin's now tear stained face, "you're going to show them that you can be just as regal and perfect as miss Elf bitch…you're going to show them how lady-like you can be."

.l.l.l.l.l.l.ll

An- Hopefully y'all enjoyed the chapter...and are beginning to hate Lillianna as much we all do! So...hopefully our new years resolution keeps up...becasue tge next chapter, well it's a bit of a dousy! Don't forget to leave us a line! Happy Belated Holidays!


	7. Revelations

An- Hey! LOOK! WE updated in about a week! YAY resoultion is sorta coming true! YAY us! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

"Carla…I feel like an idiot!" Niori told her cousin as Carla led her, by the arm, through the camp, "I'm so _not_ going to ask someone I've only known for like a week to borrow their clothes!"

"Niori, I actually know what I'm doing, so get over it!" Carla told her quietly, trying not to draw attention to themselves…Carla knew that if anyone dared to make one comment about Niori while she was in earshot, she'd break out all of their teeth.

"Besides," Jane continued eagerly (she was just _dying_ to see _Carla_ give _Niori_ a makeover), "Jullianne is the only woman in this camp who is near our size and has dresses here…that is of course, unless you want to ask Lillianna for one."

The deep growl that emitted from Niori's throat gave Jane a good enough answer.

Finally, they reached Jullianne's tent and Carla called into it.

"Jullianne? You in there?"

There was a small reply and moments later Jullianne pulled back the tent flap, peering out at the three girls curiously.

"Yes?" she asked, and all of the sudden Carla was hit by how much this girl looked and even sounded like Carla's old friend Eoywn (Jullianne's mother).

As Carla was caught up in her moment of nostalgia, Jane replied.

"We're wondering if we could borrow a dress?"

"A dress?" Jullianne asked, confused as to why any of them would want to wear any of her dresses; so far, she had only seen them wear either their world's clothes or the warrior clothes of Middle Earth.

"It's a long story…" Jane replied with a laugh, grinning as Jullianne moved aside and beckoned them into her tent.

"I do not have many dresses here…only the one I wear, one Shield Maiden dress and the dress I arrived in," she told them as they came inside, "it's not like I had time to pack…" her blue eyes seemed to water a moment as she remembered the day her home was destroyed, " I only have to extra two because they were in Rohan…before we fled there too. If you want to borrow one, I'd suggest the one I arrived here in…it's much more beautiful than the ones I wear around the camp."

"Well, if you only have three…" Niori started, trying to back out before Carla or Jane could get at her with anything needed for a makeover…this was usually her field of expertise…

"That's alright," Jullianne replied with a shrug of her small shoulders, "but tell me, does using this dress have anything to do with your war with Lady Lillianna?" a gleam entered her eyes as she directed the last part at Niori with a knowing smirk.

"Am I that obvious?" Niori asked with a roll of her eyes, chuckling a bit.

"Both you and Lillianna are!" Carla replied, the wave of memories finally over, letting her back into the present, " For you and miss prissy Elf bitch, it's every move you make is made solely to piss off the other!"

"Whatever you're planning, I'm sure it will be well worth it after the lies that Lady Lillianna has been spreading about you," Jullianne replied, pulling out a beautiful cream-colored dress and handing it to Jane.

Niori groaned, but then the exact words that Jullianne had spoken hit her and she halted mid groan.

"Wait a minute…you don't believe her?" Niori asked in astonishment at finally meeting a person who would believe her over that stupid Elf bitch.

"Why would I?" Jullianne replied, "All of my life, any story I've heard about you is nothing but good; From my mother, my father, my uncle and even King Aragorn and Queen Arwen when they were still alive. And I don't believe that Legolas is the kind to choose a woman for just her bed; it seems to me that if he were to tell a woman he loved her, he would mean it for life…not just a little while. Besides," a bit of a blush crept up Jullianne's neck, "you've already passed with the best judge of character I know: Elderion. Elderion cares for you, so that means that you must be a fine woman."

"Cares…what?" Niori asked, her eyes going wide, "you don't mean…"

"That he fancies you? Yes actually, I did mean that. He speaks of you constantly when he is with Elfwine and myself. He even struck one of the older men who dared call you a whore in his presence…though he will never admit that he does fancy you, for he fears that it would offend you or Legolas."

Niori gave a half groan like sound as Jane and Carla tired to stifle giggles (and not doing to well at it).

"Wow Niori…" Jane coughed, trying to stop her giggles, "That's something…you've gotten a king attracted to you…"

"All sixteen years of him," Carla told her, trying to keep a straight face, but like Jane was finding it hard…especially when Niori stuck out her tongue in rebuke.

"Oh…my…" Niori groaned, not believing her ears. It was bad enough that all the older men wanted to do her, but now a sixteen year old…the king…_Aragorn's_ son… "God…I feel like Anne Boylen all of the sudden…except this king is younger than me, not older and married…"

"Elderion is a fine man," Jullianne replied, getting defensive that they were making fun of her friend.

"I'm sure that he is," Niori replied, wondering when this had come about, "a fine boy that is. He's a good kid, but that's all I can think of him as. He's sixteen and I'm nearly twenty…in my world, we call that robbing the cradle."

As the robbing the cradle bit passed through Niori's lips, Jane couldn't help but bite down on her lower lip…wondering if her growing attraction to Elijah would be considered the same thing. She glanced away quickly before either Carla or Niori could notice her little stab of guilt.

"Because you've never dated anyone younger than you, Eh Niori," Carla joked sarcastically, sending a 'yeah right' look to her cousin.

"That was one time!" Niori cried angrily, her eyes now angry slits glaring at her cousin, "And he was only a year and a half younger! Besides…he was very anatomically endowed…not to mention great in bed, how I was supposed to say no?"

"Did you ever wonder why everyone thinks you're a whore cousin dearest?" Carla asked, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Niori replied with a flick of her wrist and launching into a speech she had spoken many times before, "Women should not be objectified just because of their sexual activity. If it's okay for men to screw around, then it should be perfectly acceptable for women to do it too! I'm just a little ahead of my time, that's all!"

"Wow…she's a walking, talking billboard," Jane joked; her guilty moment over, and Niori threw something at her playfully.

"I'll leave you three to whatever it is you plan to do." Jullianne told them with a laugh, wondering how it is that the women from the other world could be so entirely different from the ones in Middle Earth.

After Jullianne had departed, Carla and Jane turned their attention on to Niori, malicious smiles settling on their faces.

"Again…not so sure about this…" Niori spoke apprehensively, just thinking about what the two of them could do to her…

"Niori, get into that dress," Carla told her, not allowing Niori anytime to object, "then sit down, shut up and just let us do our thing."

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

"You know Niori, that dress doesn't look too bad on you." Jane mused, once they had collectively shoved, pulled and worked the dress over Niori's head.

"I just can't believe dresses are this complicated." Carla said in disbelief.

"They aren't- just for you two." Niori answered nastily. "I still can't believe I'm in one."

Jane let out a small giggle, which was quickly stifled. "Oh, c'mon Niori, don't you want everyone to think you're all ladylike instead of a slut"- Niori shot her a look that could kill- "I mean, not that you are or anything." Jane answered hastily, laughter in her voice.

Carla laughed and Niori glared at the two. Then all the fight went out of her and she looked upon them in an irritated manner. "Alright, do your worst." She mumbled. It hit Jane suddenly how much Niori reminded her of the fellowship when the girls had taken them to the mall to get their hair cut (so long ago).

Coming out of her flashback, Jane took a seat on a straw chair across from where Niori had sat down to let Carla do her hair. Carla pulled out a couple of hair elastics that they had found in their pockets and had in their hair when they arrived there. She dug into her bag again and pulled out a comb, and proceeded to tame Niori's dark blonde mane.

"It's too bad we didn't have any make-up on us when we got here." Jane thought aloud, her eyes following the up and down motion of Carla's comb. "I would just love to do your make-up, Niori."

"Ah, but you're forgetting", Niori spoke contemptuously, "These _people_ would definitely regard wearing make-up as slutty."

"True", Carla added, now beginning to bunch up Niori's hair and putting it into a hair elastic. "…This would be so much easier with some gel." She mumbled grumpily.

"What are you doing back there?" Niori demanded. "I don't want to be looking like the bride of Frankenstein when you're done with me."

"Hold still!" Carla commanded, taking out the second elastic and working it around the existing ponytail. "I'm trying to put it into a bun, if you must know."

"A bun!" Spoke Niori disdainfully, "I have never worn a bun in my life!"

"I think you have." Jane interjected from her corner. "During the only dance you went to during the past year. Before you stopped doing those things."

At these words, Niori's face seemed to crumble, and she sort of started staring off into space.

Jane knew at once that she had said something wrong, but she thought she knew what had happened to make Niori so reclusive during those months, and Erin had done it too; they had both been depressed.

"Anyway, women either wear buns here, or they just let it all hang loose. But since that's all you've been doing I thought we'd try something new." Carla said, bringing Niori back to the present.

They all sat in silence for a bit, Jane took to staring off into space, as did Niori. Carla kept trying things out with the ponytail holders and either keeping Niori's hair that way, or grumbling something intelligible to herself and pulling it out.

"Well, your hair's done," Carla said a few moments later. She seemed pretty happy with her job. Jane came out of her daydream, and Niori looked up.

"Finally," Niori grumbled, going back to being her normal Niori-ish self. "What did you do to me?" She admired Carla's work in the back of a golden spoon that was lying on the table beside the chair. Her hair was pulled very tightly into a severe bun. She looked very elegant with her long neck and muscular shoulders.

A voice suddenly rose from behind the tent door. "Excuse me," it said, "Are ladies Jane, Carla, or Niori in here?"

Jane, the closest to the tent door, laughed and opened it. "Hey, Pippin."

The hobbit walked into the tent and smiled at the sight of them. It hit them all yet again how much he had aged; it surprised them.

"How have you all been?" He asked, looking at each of them in turn. "And"- he stopped, looking rather shocked "Why is Niori in a dress?"

Niori glowered.

"It's, um, a plan to show the rest of the camp that Niori can be civilized." Carla answered him, patting Niori comforting on the shoulder.

"Why haven't we seen you in such a long time?" Jane asked, "Where have you been?"

"Well- I have been busy," Pippin said, sitting down in another chair across from Jane. "I'm actually the hobbit representative here in the camp, so I send messages to and from Hobbiton."

"Sound like fun. How did you get there and back? Did you go alone?" Niori inquired, wondering how a small hobbit could forgo such a dangerous journey alone.

"No, I don't. I usually go with an Elvish guard. Actually, it was usually Legolas, whom I went with. But since he's been rather preoccupied these days"- he inclined his head at Niori, smiling,-" I've gone with other elves."

"Actually, this time, I brought someone back with me." His smile became a grin and he got up and went to the tent flap. "OI, MERRY!" He hollered, immediately causing a riot within the tent as all three of the girls jumped up to see Merry.

Meriadoc was standing beside his pony, holding the reins. His eyes lit up when he saw them coming, and was unprepared when all three young woman simultaneously hugged him.

"Um, hello?" He laughed from within the fray.

Stepping back to get a good look at him, the girls noticed that he too had aged. His face wasn't as smooth as it had been when he smiled, and his hair had become lighter.

"It's true, you three do look almost exactly the same as you did when you left." Merry said, mystified. "Pippin told me your entire story on our journey here." Pippin joined the group, smiling widely.

"Are you going to help us save the world again?" Merry asked them, his eyes shining.

"No, we're going to stand back and watch you men fight." Carla responded, rolling her eyes. "Sure."

"Well, shall we go show the camp that Niori can be just as civilized as Superbitch, the elf-maiden?" Jane said as seriously as she could.

"Who?" The hobbits asked together.

"Trust me, you'll know when you see her." Niori grumbled, picking up her many skirts and trudging through the camp.

l.l.l.l.ll.l.

As Niori moved through the camp, with Carla and Jane at her heels, she seemed to change before their very eyes.

Her posture became straightened and perfect as she took small, delicate steps. She moved gracefully, her head held high with a look of pure charm settled on her newly softened features.

If Carla and Jane hadn't known her, they would have thought that Niori was a member of the perfect high society.

"I think we've created a monster," Jane whispered to herself, staring in wonder at how completely different Niori not only looked, but acted.

"One who thinks she's the queen of England," Carla replied, rolling her eyes at the act Niori was putting on, even though she had to admit it _was_ a very convincing act.

Finally, the three of them (Merry and Pippin had gone off to find Frodo) arrived to the main center of the camp, where the campfire burned brightly in the fire pit and most of the camp's residents were socializing there.

As Niori moved into the firelight's soft glow, nearly all eyes turned towards her. She stood there a brief moment, feeling like Cinderella entering the ball, with a charming smile lighting up upon her small lips before she moved past many of the men who were either leaning against something or sitting.

She had spotted Jullianne and Elderion at the other end of the campfire and moved to speak with them, relishing every awe filled look as she moved passed someone.

Next time the bastards decided to talk about her, it wouldn't be about what a whore she was.

"Ni…Ni…Niori?" Elderion stuttered a bit as she moved towards where he and Jullianne stood talking. She no longer looked like the warrior she was, but more like a beautiful princess…no, not princess, a queen. Jullianne's dress hugged every curve of her body perfectly without seeming too provocative. The tight bun she wore her hair in only brought out the long curve of her slender neck making her features seem delicate and soft.

"I see my dress has suited you well," Jullianne said as Niori arrived, a twinkle shining in her eyes.

"Yes, I thank you for it," Niori replied, her voice as sweet as honey for all those who were listening to their conversation, "Elderion, is something wrong?" she asked sincerely as she saw how flushed the young king looked.

"I'm just un awe of your beauty," Elderion replied seriously, too mesmerized to reply with anything else.

Niori gave a fake, tittery laugh as a real blush crept across her cheeks…the kid really _did_ like her!

"Majesty, you are too kind in your flattering," she replied, giving him a small curtsey.

"Excuse me for a minute," Carla spoke as she came up behind Niori and grabbed a hold of one of her arms. She and Jane had come up after her (with not nearly the same amount of attention) and Niori was acting so sugar coated that it made Carla want to puke.

"What the hell was _that_?" Carla asked as she pulled Niori a little ways away.

"You forget cousin dearest," Niori replied sweetly, her hands clasped gracefully in front of her, "my parents sent me to etiquette school for three summers."

Niori turned back around, a smile on her lips as she moved back towards Jullianne and Elderion.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Carla groaned and Jane gave a half nod in agreement.

Niori made idle chitchat with the two, as well as some of the very men who had been talking about her earlier. With a great deal of satisfaction, Niori watched as they fumbled for words around her and tended to blush every time she looked them in the eye.

Unbeknownst to everyone, only a few tents away, Erin had peeked outside her tent and watched for a moment as Niori successfully wrapped every man in the camp around her little finger. For but a moment, she forgot her pain and couldn't help but shake her head with a smile. Then, the moment was over and she returned into her tent, into her self-imposed exile.

"What do you _think_ you are doing!"

The voice hissed from behind Niori suddenly, and Niori couldn't help but feel even more satisfaction as she knew Lillianna was standing behind her. Putting on the most charming smile she had, Niori turned to the Elf.

"Lillianna," she spoke sweetly as she could, "you must be careful! It's not very lady like to loose your temper in public."

"What are you doing!" she hissed again, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I am merely showing you that trying to win this through charm won't work. I can be just as regal as you are, if not more, so your latest effort has been well fought, but pointless. Perhaps next time it will set in your mind to try and out slut me. I wouldn't suggest it; I'd win that too…besides, you just don't have the body for it," she spoke, even though she knew the last part was a huge lie.

Lillianna gaped at her for a moment, unrecognizable sounds emitting from her open mouth. Finally, she spun around angrily and stormed off, muttering about how she should have shot her when she had the chance.

With a smirk, Niori watched as she stormed off. "Niori 1, Lillianna 0" she whispered before putting on her smile and turning back to face the crowd, thankful for the first time that her parents had thought she ought to become a socialite.

l.l.l.l.l.l

"I'm actually really worried guys," Jane spoke, looking around at the six people who sat around the fire with her, "She hasn't even talked in like…a few days…"

Carla and Niori looked at Jane with understanding in their eyes while the others (Legolas, Elijah, Pippin, Merry and Gimli) just looked confused. Niori and Carla knew what Jane was talking about because they had been discussing this very issue earlier…

After most of the camp had left, Niori had dropped her lady-like act and turned back to her old self. When Legolas had shown up, her had been both stunned and pleased at the what Niori was acting, laughing about it with the others (though in Jane's opinion, when he had first saw her in that dress, he had wanted to jump her right there). Now they all sat there, relaxing as most of the camp slept.

"Not to be rude Jane," Pippin spoke, his voice etching his confusion, " but what are you talking about?"

"Erin," Carla told him simply, causing the confusion to fade away from the others, " she's talking about Erin…and I agree with her. She hasn't come out of her tent for like three days," she cast a hateful glance at Elijah, "and it's like an repeat of the whole Jane episode in Minas Tirith!"

"What a loss," Elijah muttered to himself, not realizing that he was sitting close enough to Jane for that she could hear him.

"Elijah!" Jane cried, astonished that he would say such a thing, "You can't possibly-"

"Why should I even care Jane?" Elijah asked, getting to his feet and turning on Jane with anger filled eyes, " Why should I care about Erin…my mother? She left me when I was but a babe, so why should I care about that selfish, self-centered-"

Elijah never had the chance to finish his sentence. As another cruel word was about to leave his mouth, he felt something connect with the right side of his face. Pain rippled up through his face as his head was whipped off to one side from the force of the impact.

He stood there for a minute, stunned and then brought his head back around. He tasted something irony dripping into his mouth from his lips, and it took only a moment for him to realize that it was blood. The right side of his face stung unbelievably, and when he brought a hand up to it and grazed the skin gently, he had to pull away, sucking in a painful breath as he did.

When he looked in front of him to find out what had happened, there standing in front of him, anger dancing in her cerulean eyes like wildfire, was Niori. She looked at him, her whole body stance radiating anger and power. It was at this moment, seeing Niori standing there in front of him, that Elijah understood the description that his father had given to Niori (whenever he would talk about the past, that was). He had always compared her to a fierce warrior queen…she stood before Elijah now and though he was not a coward, he wanted to cower before her anger and back away, like you would do to someone of royalty.

The anger in her eyes told Elijah what had just happened. As he had been spilling angry words upon Jane, Niori had also risen, moved across to the other side of the campfire and slapped him. That was what had hit him in the right side of the face (as he realized this, Elijah couldn't help but marvel at just how hard Niori could hit).

" Don't you dare," Niori hissed, her voice a cold yet full of fury at the same time…and this combination, which seemed all too natural on her, caused a shiver to travel up Elijah's spine, " talk about you mother that way!"

" What mother?" Elijah cried, the discomfort he had felt under Niori's glare now gone and replaced with seventeen years worth of anger and resentment…anger that nearly matched Niori's own, " That woman who birthed me left me and my father when I was a baby! She's nothing to me!"

" She left you because she had to!" Niori cried back, the cold fury gone from her voice and replaced by just pure and unadulterated anger.

" Had to!" Elijah screamed, taking a step closer so that he and Niori were practically face to face (or would have been, had she not been so much more taller), " Why did she have to leave! So that her life would not be ruined by a baby!"

" Listen you little brat," Niori hissed angrily, " giving you up was the hardest God damn thing that Erin has EVER had to do!"

Elijah barely heard the words as they left Niori's mouth. His anger, which had been boiling within him for the past seventeen years, had finally come to the surface…and he was not going to stop until he had screamed out every last bit of resentment he felt towards his mother.

" Hard? How hard could it have truly been if she gave me up so easily! How much could have really cared, if she left me here and she returned to her own world!"

" God, you're completely blind aren't you?" Niori finally spoke again after a brief moment of silence, her voice now filled with a tone that was nearest to disgust, " You think Erin should have stayed? Imagine this Elijah…you're seventeen, how would _you _feel if you had to give up everything you've ever known? To go to a place where every single thing you've ever been taught is completely different…where you have to change every little thing about you to not look completely out of place. Everything thing about Middle-Earth, the Shire in particular are totally different from our world…and Erin would have had to do everything I just mentioned. That's what you wished Erin would have done…given up everything she knew; her family, her world, her friends…the three of us," she motioned to herself, Carla and Jane, " EVERYTHING! And do you know what…she would have done it too. She would have done it if we had (Niori, Jane and Carla) stayed. If we hadn't decided to go home, Erin would have given up everything…given up her entire _life_ to stay here with you. If it wasn't for us, she would have stayed,"

For a moment, Elijah was silent, the full impact of Niori's words hitting him head on. He had never thought of Erin's leaving as anything but selfish before…before now. All he had ever thought about was what Erin had left behind when she went back to her world…he had never thought of what she would have lost had she stayed _here_.

Yet even as these thoughts were going through his mind, he could not quell the anger that had been radiating in his heart for his whole life. Even though the words Niori spoke rang sympathy through his heart, he could not stop the furious words as they spilled out from his lips.

" They why did she not take me with her!" Elijah cried back the question that had been haunting him ever since he had learned that his mother was from a different world, " Why did she not allow Father and I to come with her!"

" For the same reason that I wouldn't let Legolas come," Niori told him softly, the anger subsiding and being replaced by something else…pity. Elijah was so angry and one of the reasons was he didn't understand. He had never been in their world…so he could never even begin to grasp the life he would have had had he come back with her, " and the same reason Eomer couldn't come with Carla. Our world wasn't theirs…and they could never have belonged there…just like we could never have belonged here. Elijah, don't hate your mother for not bringing you back with her. Honestly, she had planned to…right up until I had talked her out of it. Go ahead and hate me if you want, just don't you dare hate Erin for doing what was right and leaving you with your father. Frodo could have given you a better life than Erin ever could, and the night before we left, I told her so. Here in Middle-Earth, Frodo could provide for you and give you a happy, healthy life. In our world, life is a hellva lot harder than in the Shire…especially for a single, teenage mother. Not only would Erin be considered the town whore and blacklisted, and being considered a whore is hard…I know, because let's face it; I've been the school whore since ninth grade. Then after high school, she'd never be able to go to university…and then how would she really ever get a job that paid well that she wouldn't have to struggle her whole life to feed herself and her baby. Her family might just have disowned her and she'd be an outcast. The three of us would have helped her out all we could, but we'd still have our own lives to support, so it would never have been enough. Elijah, Erin loved you enough that she was willing to put herself through the greatest pain of her life to give _you_ a chance at happiness…at a good life. She was willing to give up her son forever to ensure that he'd be happy…and the pain she went through because of this was immense, because there's no greater pain than losing a child,"

" How would you know Niori?" Elijah sneered sarcastically, not really meaning for his words to come out as harshly and hurtful as they did. He was just so angry at Niori…angry that she had made him see a point of view that he just couldn't cope with. All of his life, he had never had a mother and he had always blamed that fact on that she was selfish and left them for selfish reasons. Now, he saw her not as selfish, but as sacrificing…giving up her own happiness for his own. That hurt so much more…knowing that he had lost out on a loving mother, not the selfish one he had always envisioned. It hurt to know that she had really loved him…and that he had hated her so much for something he didn't understand.

As the words left Elijah's lips, he saw the light that had been in Niori's eyes die instantly. She looked at him for a moment, her face scrunching up into a look of agonizing pain before she turned her face away from him, refusing to look. She stood there silently, not even breathing…as did everyone around them. Ever since the battle of words had started between Elijah and Niori, they had sat there, wondering what cruel thing would be screamed out next.

Niori turned her head back to face Elijah after a long moment of complete silence. As she looked into his eyes, he was completely shocked to find that now tears were shining in her pools of cerulean…which now seemed to hold more pain than Elijah had ever known.

What did I say, Elijah thought to himself as guilt ran through him, To cause that much pain?

" I know how much it hurts to lose a child Elijah…because I lost my baby," Niori told him brokenly, her voice barely above a whisper. As his eyes widened in confusion at her words, Niori went on, her heart seeming to break with every word that moved past her lips, "…When I left Middle-Earth before…I was…I was pregnant,"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l

An- Let's talk about a cliff hanger...lol...we're nasty that way, aren't we? Since there's only one part left to be written in the next chapter, it'll be up before Friday, I promise you that! Cheers!


	8. Moment of Despair, Glimpse Of Happiness

An- Again..took longer than expected...blame exams, new semesters and two musicals (Jane's and Niori's, which opens at the end of the month...Grease is NOT a fun musical to put on!)! SO, hope you enjoy Niori's tragic tale of her and her baby

Chapter 8

Everyone stared at Niori in shocked silence, the words she had just spoken echoing endlessly in their ears. They couldn't speak, just looked on at Niori, who stood bathed in the glow of the firelight, with uncomprehending eyes.

"Niori…" Carla was the first one to break out of the shock, telling herself that Niori _had_ to be joking, "It's been over a year…if you were pregnant, you'd of had-"

"I said I lost my baby Carla," Niori told her quietly, not taking her eyes off of Elijah.

Elijah stared at how broken her eyes looked and wished that he could take back his angry words…take back the pain he had caused her.

He had never lost a child, but he understood the pain that came with losing a mother…and from the look in her eyes, he knew her pain must be double his own.

"You weren't pregnant in our world Niori," Jane spoke finally, looking up to Niori with wide, unbelieving eyes, "You didn't look…" Jane's voice died off as a sick realization dawned in her eyes.

"Finally remembering how much weight I gained (and then lost again) after we got back?" Niori spoke, a humourless smile on her lips, "How I disappeared for entire weekends without a word? How I disappeared for two weeks without an explanation five months ago?"

They all stared at her, questions shining in their eyes. She looked down at them all and knew that she had to tell them. She had let some of the truth come out of her, and now they would demand to know the whole, painful story…to know her pain that she had kept deep within her heart for the past year.

"We got back and it had only been three days our time," Niori started, finally saying out loud the whole truth that she had been trying to avoid for the past five months, "We were all so upset…we left Carla's house and all went to our separate homes and wallowed in our own sadness for a few days. It was the third day when I got sick for the first time; I woke up, and was throwing up within five minutes. It felt just like a hangover…the only problem was that hadn't had a drink in over a year. I didn't think much about it…I didn't even mention it to the others because I knew that in all honesty, they were all too caught up in their own pain to care much about my nausea.

"It took two weeks, but I finally started to suspect that it wasn't just nausea. I knew all about morning sickness, remembered what it was like when my mother was pregnant with my sister. I tired to tell myself there was no way that I was pregnant…I mean, I'd had sex so many times that what were the chances I'd get pregnant with the only guy I'd never ever see again…the only guy I couldn't count on to support me, or sue his ass for child support if he decided not to support me? I couldn't handle it…couldn't even think about the possibility. It wasn't until I realized that I hadn't had my period for over a month and a half…it was then I knew that I _had_ to take a pregnancy test.

"I bought one and shoved it into the bottom of my purse for another few days. Finally, I screwed up enough courage to actually take the test. I did it in the stall in the bathroom of the school; God knows I couldn't do it at home. The whole school already thought I was a whore, so me being pregnant would be no big surprise, but the last thing I needed was to give my parents, whom already hated me, another reason to make my life even more miserable.

"The test was positive…and as much as I wished it had, it didn't surprise me…in fact, the only surprise was that it had taken this long to happen, considering that I've been having sex constantly since I was fourteen. I left the bathroom, throwing the test away. I went down to the cafeteria, sat down and waited for the others. I sat there numbly until Brittany, the blond and bubbly cheerleader and the rest of her plastics decided to pick that exact moment to ask me who, quote "the total blond male model hottie", unquote, I had been with all summer had been. I couldn't help it…I just started to bawl. My life was _not _supposed to be like this. I was the oldest daughter of two well respected, Wisteria Lanesque parents…I was _not_ supposed to be pregnant at eighteen by a way older guy that I had actually been in love with before sleeping with and who I was never going to see again…

"There wasn't much I could do but go to a hospital to get the name of someone who could give me a good clinic for pre-natal care. Abortion was out of the question…had anyone else been the father, I probably would have, but I couldn't destroy the one remaining connection to Legolas I had left.

"I knew that chances were that I wasn't going to be the greatest mother…I was way to impatient and really didn't understand the concept of sacrifice, but I knew that adoption was just as out of the question as abortion. How would I explain the fact my kid wasn't even a full human…imagine if there was any sort of blood test…how would I explain that? "Oh, by the way, my kid is only half human!" And not to mention that no matter how hard it would be, this was still my baby; Legolas's baby; even as I was wondering what I was going to do, I already loved my un-born baby.

"So I went to the big regional hospital in the town an hour away. I went one weekend on the bus so that no one would know I had gone. There was a great doctor there, and she explained to me all of my choices and what I could expect with each. I kept going back to the hospital anytime there was an appointment. It was easier there; no one knew who I really was. That's where I really was all those weekends I just disappeared.

"I was still boarder line hysteria about what I was going to do, until I went for my first ultrasound. When I saw the tiny baby inside me, I knew that I was going to raise this baby and love it. Any doubts I had about my abilities as a mother went away when I heard my baby's heartbeat. Even if my parental skills were a bit lacking, I would make up for it in the sheer amount of love I had for my baby…for my son.

"And then, in my seventh month…" Niori's voice choked off for a moment, the pain over whelming her just like it had on that day…the day her world broke apart all over again.

Stifling a cry, Niori sat back down, trying to even out her emotions before she lost control. She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned her teary vision towards the person who sat beside her and had placed a hand on her hunched shoulder.

Legolas sat beside her, looking at her with eyes that were also filled with tears. He looked at her a long moment, taking in her pain and mixing it with the pain he was beginning to feel as he heard her words. She had been pregnant…his baby…

"What happened Niori?" he whispered, needing to know this more than anything, "What happened to…to our baby?"

Though she wished that she could just bury her head in the sand and try to force herself to forget, she knew that she couldn't…not anymore. If for no other reason than Legolas deserved to know what had happened to his son…he deserved to understand her pain.

"I was a few weeks into my seventh month," Niori finally spoke again, her voice more broken than it had ever been before, "everything was fine…the baby was developing great as of the last check-up…he had even started kicking by then," despite her pain, she couldn't help but smile a little and place her hands on her stomach as she remembered the feeling of her son's tiny feet kicking the inside of her…and then that moment was gone as she remembered what happened next, "I had even bought one of those baby names books, because by that time I had found out I was going to have a boy. I was particularly found of the old Celtic names, but figured the kid would grow up hating me if I gave him a name that was way too out there. Everything was fine…I was beginning to think up a way to tell everybody, but then…"

Niori's voice broke yet again, and she closed her eyes to ward off tears. She took a shaky breath as she reopened her eyes; she had started and now she had to finish. It was finally time to tell them all the horrible truth.

"One morning the baby stopped kicking," Niori continued, looking at the ground, unable to meet their eyes, "I didn't think much about it then…until I started to get heavy cramps; then I got scared. At first I thought maybe the baby had moved into a bad position or something, and I just upped and walked out of third period without a word; I even left everything but my purse, because Jane was in that stupid math class with me and I knew she'd take care of it if I didn't come back. So I left, jumped in my car and drove to the hospital I'd been going to the whole time. About half way there, I started to bleed. I knew instantly when I saw the blood on the seat that something was wrong; I didn't know what though…seventh month is supposed to be too far along to have a miscarriage.

"When I finally got there, they rushed me right in and did a bunch of tests. It took them a half an hour to come back and tell me what was wrong, but by then I had already knew that what I feared had come true."

Niori turned away from the campfire and looked at Legolas. This could no longer be a general tale directed at them all, but her finally telling him the complete and absolute truth about what had happened to their child.

"The original doctor who had been so helpful the first time I had come was the one who came in and told me…told me that my baby had died. I don't remember all the medical talk, only the basic details of what had happened. For some reason, not enough air had been getting to my baby, and because of that, he died inside me; he was virtually a stillborn. When I found out, it felt as though I had died too…and then it got so the much more worse.

"For some technical reason, they couldn't take me into surgery…so I had to give birth the old fashioned way…except this time there was going to be no big celebration afterwards. I was going to have to give birth knowing that my baby was dead…knowing that I would have to give birth to him and that he would never cry or scream…or even _breath_ when he came out.

"They induced me and I gave birth to my son, who was already dead. My labour lasted around a half an hour…and then it was over. I kept praying that I'd hear cries…that they'd tell me it had all been a terrible mistake, that my baby was still alive…but it wasn't.

"Everything I had wanted was gone…every moment I had planned for; first words, first steps, first day of school, first date…countless mother's days…all of it was gone before it could even begin…and it just wasn't fair God Damnit! Despite my initial fear, I wanted all those things more than you could possibly imagine…

"They kept me in the hospital for nearly a week, on suicide watch by the way, and all that time all I did was lie there and ask myself why. I couldn't, now matter how important the nurses, doctors and grief councillors said it was, hold him and tell him goodbye. Then, just as they were telling me that I was being discharged, I knew that I had to. If I left that hospital without saying goodbye to my son, I knew I'd regret it for the rest of my life.

"So the nurses brought me to him and I held his tiny body in my arms for the first and only time and I told him that I loved him, and that my life would never be the same since he had been denied into it. I said that I would give anything for him to be able to live, and then I told him goodbye.

"After I left the hospital, I stayed in a hotel for another week. In that time, I gave the baby a small, non-religious funeral. His grave is in a small cemetery near the hospital where I 'birthed' him. He has a simple tombstone with 'baby' written on it and a bit of Elvish script, English translation being 'miracle that never came'. After that I didn't leave me hotel room for four days. I sat in there, my dreams haunted with what could have been, cursing every god and goddess known to man.

"Then, I made the first of two of the hardest decisions I have ever made; I had to go home and act like myself. At home, I wasn't the mother who had just lost her child, but just Niori, who no one had even known was pregnant. When I went home, I had to bury all my pain…

"Then came the hardest decision; to move on…to continue to live my life. To go on with life without my baby…and I did. I went home and acted as though everything was normal, while I was broken on the inside. Eventually, I tried to force myself to forget, knowing that it would be so much more _bearable_ if I just forgot…"

She stopped speaking again, turning her teary eyes from them all to stare into the night sky. Her eyes reflected the twinkling stars and the pale silvery moonlight, and she wished that she could just fall into that expanse of blackness and silver light and disappear; disappear before their shocked silence turned to questions…and then before those questions turned to pity.

"Niori…" Carla whispered, not to her friend but more to herself…she could not understand how they could have all been so blind; how they could have missed every single sign…and now she realized that there had been many.

"Why didn't you tell us Niori?" Jane asked finally, looking at her friend with uncomprehending eyes, "During all those months…after you…lost the baby, why didn't you tell the three of us then?"

"Because you all had enough problems coping as it was," Niori told her quietly, still staring at the beautiful sky, "and besides, it was something that _I_ had to do. I knew you guys would have done all that was possible to help me, but that's not what I wanted nor needed. I had to make the decisions by myself, and as much as I would have loved you guys for trying to help, every decision had to be my own to make; I had to decide if I wanted an abortion, to adopt out or to keep the baby. I couldn't be influenced by your religious views Jane, or Carla's view that I had to come first at all times, or by Erin's experience…it all had to be _me_."

"But why didn't you tell _me_ Niori?" Legolas asked her softly, desperately, "Didn't you think _I_ had the right to know what happened to our child?"

"You did," Niori told him simply, "and I wanted to tell you, but it just hurts so _much_ to think about my poor son…the pain that I feel just seems to take over; like life just isn't worth living anymore…but I am so sorry that you had to find out this way Legolas, but this was the first time that I ever had to just get it out of me…"

After a moment of silence, Niori got back to her feet and stood before Elijah (who had remained standing the whole time). Looking at him, tears still stinging her eyes, she spoke.

"What Erin is doing right now," she told him softly, the pain of memory still evident in her voice, "is exactly what I did the two weeks after I lost my baby. I shut myself away from the world, wishing that when I went to sleep that I would never wake up again. I know _exactly_ how she feels right now, but there's one difference; I can _never_ have my child back, but there's still time for her…you're still alive and you can still reach out to her and bring yourself into her life, something I will never have."

With one last meaningful look, Niori walked away. When she stepped away from the heat of the campfire, the cool air enveloped her, and she hugged herself tightly, shivering a little, but from the cold or her inner turmoil she didn't know.

She just kept walking, no destination is mind, just needing to think; think about things she had not allowed herself to think about in months.

Legolas stared after her as she faded into the shadows, wanting to comfort her, but at the same time wanting to be by himself too. This was too much…all in one night he had found out that he had had a child and had then lost him…

"Go to her lad," Gimli told him softly, seeing the turmoil in the Elf's eyes, "she may not know it, but she needs you now."

Wordlessly, Legolas got up and followed Niori into the darkness, tears staring to stain his face just as they were beginning to dry on her's.

l.l.l.l.ll.l.l

"Oh my God." Jane breathed, breaking the shocked silence that had settled between herself and Carla. They were both sitting in their tent, trying to grasp what Niori had just told them. It was simply difficult to know that their best friend had gone through one of the most difficult times in her life and they never knew; they didn't figure it out, and she never told them.

They were both sitting on their cots across form each other, their bodies facing opposite directions. They were both trying to deal with themselves and their sorrow; not so much for Niori's baby, but for Niori's suffering.

"She was pregnant. And then she lost the baby. _Why _didn't she tell us?" Carla asked Jane, disbelief written all over her pale face. "This is…" She trailed off.

"Unbelievable, I know." Jane finished for her. "And then when she lost the poor little thing, she didn't even tell us then. She didn't need to go through that nightmare alone." Jane spoke, her voice breaking. Her mind was working, trying to comprehend why Niori preferred not to tell anyone.

"I thought we were her friends…" Carla said miserably, her head in her hands.

"We are." Jane said confidently. "I think Niori is the kind of person (though she won't admit it) who doesn't like to appear weak. She would rather bottle up her feelings, than talk about things that make her sad, and therefore, 'weak'."

Carla stared at Jane with faint amusement and surprise. "You're right, you know. That describes her personality perfectly."

Jane nodded. "I know her way too well. I can almost see why she'd bottle that up. But I'm pretty sure that if she didn't tell anyone that information soon, it's possible she could have had an emotional breakdown."

"I suppose it's possible." Carla said. She shifted her position on the cot, so that her knees were almost bumping into Jane's. "Do you think the reason she lost the baby is because the baby was part elf, and maybe her body couldn't handle it?"

"I was thinking the same." Jane responded, nodding. Her eyes were bright; she was trying not to break into tears. "But, maybe it was also because she was in our world. Maybe...maybe elves simply can't be born into our world- it just can't happen. It would be like, infusing the two worlds together, when you think about it." Jane continued, surprising even herself with this theory that had occurred to her. "How can an elf even survive in our world? I mean, yeah sure, they can live forever, but how would one commit to being an immortal being or living the mortal life in our world? It's just…" she sighed, breaking off.

"Your theory sounds interesting Jane, but maybe Niori just can't have children." Carla spoke with a heavy heart. Poor Niori, she'd always wanted to have a baby.

"I wonder how Legolas is taking this." Jane said miserably. "Can't be doing too well. Especially with all of this Lillianna /Legolas /Niori love triangle thing happening."

"I don't think it's much of a love triangle; Niori loves Legolas, and Legolas, Niori. Lillianna is just there to cause grief."

"True. Just watch the bitch use the fact that Niori lost Legolas's baby against her." Said Jane harshly; knowing that was how low the elf "maiden" could sink. That would probably crush Niori.

"I wonder what we should say to her." Carla spoke, "She wouldn't be doing to great right now."

"Let's just let her be. I'm sure her and Legolas have a lot to talk about."

l.l.l.l.l.l.l

"How are you?" Jane asked Elijah a couple days after the episode at the campfire. They were back there again, a few hours after the sun had set, and a few people were beginning to call it a day and go to bed. Jane was alone at the campfire with Elijah; Erin was still being a recluse, Carla was in her tent being sad, and Jane was pretty damn sure Niori was with Legolas.

"I'm alright." He answered in a sort of defeated voice. "Although it almost frightens me to say it, I'm not mad at Erin anymore."

Jane gave an inward sigh of relief. Finally, Erin could come out of hiding and all would be good again! But then, she had been known to be overly optimistic in the past.

"I'm glad." She smiled earnestly, clasping his hand in hers. "Erin will be so thrilled."

He nodded, and then looked at her with a different expression on his face. "I'm sorry about what I said, or, yelled at you the other day."

Jane gazed at him, puzzled, "You didn't say anything to offend me, Elijah. I was the one yelling at you, remember?" She half-laughed.

He looked away awkwardly. "Um, yes. It's just that, I've never yelled at a gir- woman before."

_Woman?_

"Well," she cleared her throat, muffling a laugh, "I'm sorry about what I said at the end of our conversation". Jane spoke, a slight feeling of guilt blossoming inside her. Even though she knew he deserved her comment at the time, he was suddenly so sweet and emotional…

"What about you?" Elijah changed the topic, catching Jane rather off-guard. He sat up, looking particularly interested, for some reason. This caused Jane faint amusement.

"What about me? Well, I'm in Middle-Earth, for the second time in two years"- she counted off on her fingers, "Two of my best friends are devastated for totally different reasons, um, I met the adult son of one of my devastated friends, and"- She stopped herself, a faint blush creeping up her neck- she was about to say "_he's rather hot"._

Ignoring Jane's embarrassment, Elijah grinned at her and stood up to tend to the semi-dying fire. The night air was calm, but rather chilly. It seemed like practically everyone else had gone to bed. Jane was weird that way; she liked to stay up to ridiculous hours- and apparently Elijah did too.

"I know we've pretty much exhausted this topic, but, when do you plan to confront your mother?" Jane asked Elijah's back quietly.

He sighed and sat down beside her again, drawing his cloak more firmly around himself.

"I was thinking perhaps never." He practically whispered, his eyes showing misery. "After all those times I yelled at her, and Niori, and even you"- he stopped. He put his head down in disgrace. "I'm just so ashamed of my behavior. None of you deserve to come here and watch a spectacular demonstration of teenage angst."

Jane fought back a bit of laughter from the last bit. "No one hates you, Elijah. Erin sure doesn't. Well, maybe Niori, but you did inadvertently insult her…" She took a deep breath as her mind shifted to her dear friend's loss, "God, I can't believe she was pregnant the whole time and she never told us…" Jane spoke in an almost detached manner, veering onto a different topic. "…. We never knew."

"But anyway," She closed her eyes and shook her head; Carla and her had talked enough about that. "None of that was your fault. But, you should learn how to control your temper."

He half-shrugged, half-nodded. "Yes, I know. I'll work on that."

"Good." She yawned. Jane guessed, because of the time she usually went to bed, that it was around 2 AM body time. What it was ME time, she had no idea.

"You're tired." Elijah commented, smiling and showing his pearly white teeth for the first time that night.

"Yes, I am." Jane agreed, "I think I'll go to bed." She stood up.

"Alright then." He looked mildly crestfallen, standing up alongside her. "Will you permit me to walk you to your tent?" He asked, in that cute British accent, his arm at the ready.

Jane was slightly surprised at this romantic gesture, but recovered quickly as she wrinkled her nose, playfully sizing him up. She put on her best English accent, "I suppose so."

She took his arm, and, laughing and talking loudly, he led her back to her tent. Where, unbeknownst to him, Carla was waiting up to begin teasing Jane unmercifully about why she had been alone and what she'd been doing with Elijah until 2 o'clock in the morning.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Erin stared at the ceiling of her tent, pondering for once not her own troubles, but that of her friend's.

Jane had come in earlier, and though Erin had pretended to not notice she was there, Erin had heard ever word of Niori's story as Jane told it. And after Jane left, Erin had been jogged from her own pain for the first time in a week.

"My God Niori," Erin whispered to herself, shaking her head, "Why didn't you tell us?"

She shook her head again, and for the first time actually understood how _lucky_ she was. Elijah hated her, and that fact alone was truly enough to tear her heart, but at least he was still here; still alive. She had been able to give birth to him, hold him in her arms, hear his laughter…everything a mother was supposed to do with a baby son. Niori could never have that with her child, for he had died even before being born.

No matter how Elijah felt about her, he was still alive.

There was a small rustle as the flap of the opening to her tent moved aside. Erin looked up, expecting to see Frodo, or maybe even one of the girls, and when she looked up and saw who was in the doorway, she couldn't believe who it was.

Standing there wasn't Frodo or Jane, but Elijah. He looked at her, seemingly to twitch with nervousness. She looked up at him, unable to believe that he was actually standing there.

"Elijah?" she asked, absolutely dumb founded.

"Erin…mother…" Elijah spoke, coming in and standing in front of her a little awkwardly, "I…I think it's time we finally talked…"

l.l.l.l.l

An- Sad huh? At least Elijah has seen the light. I wanna try and get atleast one more chap out before Musical eats up my life, but I make NO promises! Review please!


	9. First Battle

An- YAY! New chapter before Niori's musical (which is next week)! I'm updating now, after a 7 hour pratice, feeling exhausted! So, here's a long chapter!

Chapter 9

Carla panted heavily as she came to a slow stop, placing a hand on the base of a tree to steady herself. She bent over, hitching in her shallow breaths as she wiped a trickle of sweat from her brow.

It was sometime in the middle ground between morning and afternoon, and because there had been nothing important going on, Carla had decided to go for a run.

Along with just being good exercise, running was Carla's way of getting all her thoughts together. While running, she could put everything in clear perspective without getting all worked up over it.

Not to mention jogging through the rough terrain of Fangorn Forest was a challenge that Carla just couldn't pass up.

As she stood there trying to catch her wind again, Carla thought about how everything had gone so drastically different in the course of a week (they had been here nearly three by now).

Niori was so much more solitary since she had revealed the awful truth a week ago; now that they all knew, she could no longer hide behind her creed of forcing herself to forget…now she had to face her pain head on. Yet she refused to let her pain show to anyone besides the three girls or Legolas…she refused to be seen with pity; anger, sadness and pain she could deal with, but not pity…she was too proud to let herself be pitied.

Erin on the other hand, had finally come out of her self-imposed torment. Elijah had finally taken the first step to letting his ready and willing mother into his life. Though it was still easily breakable, there was a tentative bond forming between them…a bond that was growing stronger with each passing moment they spent together.

Carla's breathing finally slowed and returned to normal. Despite the minor stitch that had weaved its way into her left side (which meant she had pushed herself just a little too far…again), Carla stood back up and forced her burning muscles to stretch, knowing it would hurt a lot more later if she didn't.

She pulled the sweat soaked t-shirt up over her head and bouncy ponytail and tossed it idly onto the ground beside her. She gave a murmur of contentment as the cool air hit the hot skin of her bare arms, back and midriff (she was wearing a sports bra).

She was so engrossed in the pleasurable feeling of the soft breeze cooling off her feverish skin that she didn't hear as footsteps moved towards her.

Eomer broke through the overgrowth, came upon where she stood and stopped dead in his tracks as his gaze fell upon her. She was unaware of his presence because her back was turned to him; oblivious, she continued to go through her normal stretches and cool down routine that she did after every run.

Eomer watched her for a few moments as she stretched and twisted her toned body with the same grace and power that a cat used; every movement was precise and natural. His eyes moved from her movements to the hard curves of her back and shoulders and how they shifted and moved with the rest over her…how her tanned skin, now rippled with goosebumps, shone from the physical exertion she had just put herself through…and he felt a wave of desire so strong hit him that he had to take a step back in order to stop himself from reaching out for her.

Carla heard as a twig snapped right behind her and swung around, abandoning all thoughts of her cool down. Her eyes widened a bit as she saw Eomer standing there, predominantly from the fact that she hadn't sensed him get this close to her. The notion passed through her mind that she should have put her shirt back on, but dismissed it without a second thought; a few moments later, when she looked into his eyes, she wished that she had.

She knew that look…she had seen it in his eyes a year ago when they had been together…when he had taken her to bed; it was need.

She took a step backwards in automatic defence, not knowing whether or not she should trust him…or herself, at this moment.

"What…what are you doing here?" she forced herself to ask evenly, trying to ignore the long dormant feelings inside her that were beginning to wake as he stared at her.

Eomer forced himself to look away from her, fearing that if he didn't he might go to her. Clearing his throat, he forced himself to reply.

"The others were looking for you and asked me to see if I could find you and bring you back."

"Why did you come?" Carla couldn't help but ask; she knew that if any of the girls wanted to see her, they'd get of their own asses and come find her themselves.

Eomer turned his vision back to her, wincing inwardly as the suspicion in her voice. He shouldn't have been surprised…this was a woman who missed nothing, no matter how small a detail.

"They were wondering where you were and I volunteered to come find you," Eomer admitted to her reluctantly.

"Why?"

The question came out a lot harsher than she had wanted it to, but at that moment Carla didn't care; she wanted it to sting. No matter how much time had passed since she had learned that they couldn't be together again, it still tore at her heart…and him standing here in front of her only made it worse. For the past week and a half, she had had a diversion…being able to forget her own pain to help Erin, and then Niori, through theirs.

And here Eomer stood, forcing her to feel it all again…to yet again remember what it's like to have your heart broken into a million little pieces; to remind her that that was all her own fault…her entire life she had kept her heart guarded, and when she finally let someone in, she got kicked in the face…this was practically her own damn fault.

He stared at her for a moment, feeling himself burn under the accusation in her stare. He had made the decision to come find her in a split second, and now was beginning to regret it; maybe it was better for both of them –for her- to just try and forget that 'they' had ever happened.

"I miss you," he told her finally, softly, unable to meet the anger in her eyes any longer, so he looked to the ground, "I miss just being able to talk to you…to hear you laugh…to see you smile…"

"We're living in the same camp Eomer…you see me everyday," she told him bluntly, even though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"But we're not!" he told her desperately, "Yes, we're in the same place, but we couldn't possibly be any further apart! We can't even acknowledge that the other exists! I know it hurts, and I know that it can _never_ be the way it once was, but I honestly don't know which hurts more…knowing that I can't have you, or having you so close and not even being able to acknowledge that you exist!"

"Why are you doing this!" she cried angrily, tears glistening in her eyes as she forced them back, "Haven't you already hurt me enough! Don't you think that _this_ hurts! I want to be with you every moment of everyday, but I can't because it _hurts_! You don't get it…I just don't want to be another 'friend'! I want to be your _everything_, like I used to be…and if I can't I just don't know I can even be near you! If I had my way Eomer, you'd take me in your arms right now and we'd make love up against this tree…but we can't, because no matter how much it sucks, you're married; you're married and now I'm alone…that's the way it is and it's not going to change…."

By now there were tears dripping down her face and she made no motion to wipe them away. She hated feeling this hurt…hated feeling this exposed.

Eomer reached out to comfort her, even though he knew that would only make things worse. He felt the desperate need to take away her tears, even when he knew that he was the cause of them. Carla knew that she should back away from his touch, but couldn't. She should have told him no, but couldn't…even though she knew that if he touched her she'd lose all the control she had left.

Yet neither of them had to worry about it; before he could touch her, a harsh voice broke the silence by calling out from somewhere behind them.

"What the hell?" Carla asked, not recognizing either the voice or the language. She turned around as she heard more rough voices reply to the first one.

"Shhh!" Eomer silenced her quickly, moving out to look beyond the large tree that blocked their view. With a quick curse, he ducked behind the tree again.

"The language they speak is the language of the Southern lands," Eomer told her in a harsh whisper, "they're part of an enemy scouting party sent out to find our camp and destroy us. There's three heading towards us now, and a _lot_ more coming up behind them."

Carla's mind raced from the words Eomer spoke to her. She and him could take three guys no problem…if Carla had a weapon that was, and Eomer only had the one sword sheathed at his side. Besides, if there was even more coming, then they were really screwed.

"Get back to the camp as fast as you can, get every person you can armed and tell them to get their asses back here ASAP," Carla told him, and when he started to protest, she cut him off quickly, "you're faster and can get forty some old warriors mobilized quicker than I ever could," she reached out, grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled it out of its sheath. "I'm borrowing this. I can take three, but if you don't get back here quick, I'm dead. Go fast!"

Knowing that arguing would be pointless, Eomer reluctantly turned and moved away into the woods as quickly and quietly as he could.

Carla clasped the sword's hilt tightly as she flattened her back against the tree, trying to hide her presence until a time when it would be beneficial to her to reveal it.

She listened, hearing as the three men drew closer to where she lay in wait. The first thing she picked up was that they had changed their words from their own Southern tongue to common tongue.

"Damn Elf wench!" she heard one of them exclaim in a low growl, "There'd be no camp here!"

"We're probably walking into some ambush!" another voice agreed angrily.

"You weren't there when the deal was made," the third voice spoke dismissively, "you didn't see the Elf's eyes; she wanted this girl gone some bad…and she was willing to trade anything for it! That's why we got the location of the camp; the directions in exchange that we take one girl away…or kill her."

Carla's stomach clenched painfully as she made sense of what these men were saying.

Elf Wench…Lillianna! That bitch had sold them out! Sold them out to get Niori out of the way…she had to be the 'girl' that the men were talking about…

She felt the terrible rage swell within her body and she knew that since Lillianna was not here, she'd have to take it out on the three enemies who were quickly coming her way.

Clenching her teeth together, she listened as their footfalls grew closer and closer. Finally, when they were right behind the tree she hid behind, she flung herself out with a battle cry, stabbing out with her sword as she went.

The three were stunned by her sudden appearance…and their shouts of surprise and fear were beacons to the others who laid in wait, springing them into action and they rushed towards where the three stood doing battle with Carla…

And if Eomer didn't hurry up with the other guys, Carla was going to be in _big_ trouble!

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

"So, you _really_ have boxes where you can watch peoples' lives inside? I thought father was surely joking about that!"

Erin couldn't help but laugh at the pure astonishment that shone in Elijah's eyes as he asked her the question and then waited eagerly for her reply.

Ever since reconciled a week ago, Elijah had been bombarding his mother with questions about her world; since it was a part of him too, he wanted to learn everything that he could about this alien place.

"Yes, there is such thing as television," Erin told him with a laugh, "and it is a widely popular thing in my world. You can watch anything you want on it; movies, documentaries, series, music…" as an afterthought, she reluctantly added, "porn…"

"What about you?" Elijah asked, turning to Niori who sat a few feet away, "Did you watch this 'TV' also?"

Niori couldn't help but laugh at how much talk of their world excited him; he was the figurative kid in the candy store.

"I'm more of a reading fan myself," Niori replied with a small shrug, "you'd most likely have found me curled up in my room with a good Stephen King or VC Andrews novel in front of them that in front of the television."

Elijah took all of her words in, staring at her in abject wonder, nodding like were words were the gospel truth.

"Believe me Elijah," Erin told him after a fit of laughter, "there's a ton of cooler things in my world than TV…although it does rank high on the list."

Elijah opened his mouth, going to ask eagerly that she elaborate on the statement, when Eomer emerged from the woods and called out to them.

"Get armed! We're about to be under attack!"

The three stared at him for a moment, utter incomprehension shining on their faces; the location of this camp was _not_ supposed to be known, so how could they be getting attacked?

"Where's Carla!" Niori asked immediately after her momentary disbelief was over.

"Fighting!" Eomer cried back to her as he moved into the camp to warn the others, "And if we don't get back into those woods soon, she'll be dead!"

Niori was on her feet within a second, cursing the fact that she had no weapon whatsoever. She pushed herself forward towards the armoury tent before Erin could so much as say a word.

She watched already armed men (and Jullianne) rush past her into the forest in bewilderment. Her mouth dropped open in shock as Elijah bounded to his feet, pulling sting tightly into his hand.

"What are you doing!" Erin asked, unbelieving that her _son_ could be prepared for battle.

"I have to go and help fight!" Elijah told her simply, his euphoria from earlier having died already, "What about you? The other three will be fighting."

At that moment, Niori streaked past them, a newly acquired sword in her hand as she dashed into the woods towards the battle. Jane was not long behind her. She tore through the camp, her eyes set in grim determination as she bolted for the forest.

"I've only ever drawn a sword once…" Erin told him, nearly speechless that things had changed so suddenly, "and that was against that stupid frog man (Gollum); I really don't know how to fight…"

"Then stay here; we'll need people to defend the camp if they get this far…and people here to care for the wounded!"

"Elijah!" she screamed after him, wanting to demand that he stay back here, out of harm's way, "…be careful!"

Elijah gave her a small nod and a grim smile before he turned and rushed back towards the battle with all the others.

l.l.l.l.l.l

Niori swung her sword around heavily, feeling as its blade connected with the thick leather the man she fought wore as a shirt of protection.

She cursed as her blade hit him and barely left any damage; he had to have something else under the leather for protection, most likely chain mail.

An arrow whizzed by her ear suddenly, shooting past her (a little too close for her liking) and went into the man's throat, just above where the leather protection ended. The man's eyes widened and he stood standing for another few seconds before he fell to the ground, somewhere between life and death.

She turned to see who had just pretty much saved her ass, and was not all that surprised when she saw that Legolas stood, bow in hand, just far enough away that it would have made his shot damn near impossible for anyone else but him.

"Show off!" she cried out to him, receiving one of his cocky smiles that she loved so much. She turned back away from him, turning her attention back to the battle before her.

Even though they were outnumbered, Niori knew that there was no way that this was even a quarter of the enemy army; there was no way that fifty some odd warriors could, no matter how vicious they were, plunder an entire world. This was some sort of scouting party sent out to find and destroy them.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" Niori whispered fiercely to herself, grasping the hilt tightly as she surveyed the damage around her.

Yes, they were killing the bad guys, but plenty of their own were falling too. The bigger problem was this: chances were that the enemy had enough warriors to replace the ones who died today…and they didn't.

"We are so screwed!" Niori cried desperately, knowing that even though they seemed to be winning this battle, they were going down a slope of losing non-the less with every man they lost.

Maybe that had been the enemy's plan after all.

Niori was brought out of her thoughts as yet another arrow whizzed by her too close for comfort. She turned back around, preparing to yell at Legolas enough already, but her vision widened as she realized that it hadn't been Legolas who had fired the shot; one of their nameless, countless enemies had shot at her and missed…and was now reaching for another arrow.

"Shit!" Niori cried, cursing herself for letting her mind take over when she should have been paying attention, as she dove behind the closest tree for cover.

At least the other guy wasn't as good a shot as Legolas was…if he had been, Niori would be dead right now.

Through the noise of the battle that was taking place scattered through the forest around her, Niori could hear the footsteps of the man who approached where she hid. She didn't dare peek out from behind the tree trunk; God knew that she might get an arrow in the face if she did that.

Looking around her desperately, she saw that a large, thick tree branch was within arm's length above her head. Quickly, she placed her sword back at her side, reached up and hoisted herself up. With a grunt, she pulled herself up until she was hanging on to the branch with her entire upper body. She swung her long legs upward until they were over the branch, and then she pulled her entire body up into a sitting position, legs dangling over the side of the branch.

It wouldn't give her much time, but it would give her a little.

Her pursuer came around the tree and immediately shot off his arrow to where her body should have been. A look of confusion crossed his face when his arrow hit nothing but the thick tree trunk.

With a cry, Niori pulled her sword into her grip and threw herself down at her attacker. He looked up in surprise as she flew down towards him, but was truly too stunned to prevent it from happening.

She drove her sword down into his chest as an angle as she landed on top of him. They both tumbled to the ground, pain ripping up Niori's arm as the skin tire against the edge of the man's armour and as her bottom lip hit the end of the protruding hilt of her sword. She heard the metal blade snap off inside the man's dead body as it fell one way and Niori pulled another.

Niori bounded to her feet, brushing the dirt off herself, wincing as pain through her arm and lip.

Now she had no weapon, she kept cursing as she looked around for another threat. She was so screwed now!

An idea flashed through her mind and she launched into it immediately, not giving herself time to question it.

She bent down to the man she had just killed, pulled his bow out of his hand and took hold of the quiver, half filled with arrows, and tied it in a quick know at her waist.

She moved away and didn't have to wait long to find someone else who was in a bit of trouble.

Eldarion stood fighting with a man twice his size and age, and though he was an obviously talented warrior, was having a rough time taking his enemy down.

Niori pulled a crude arrow out of the quiver and placed it on the bow. When she pulled the string back, she realized with dismay that this bow was nothing but a crude imitation of her beautiful Elven bow that was stashed back in her room (under her bed) back in her world.

She let the arrow fly, and crudely made bow or not, it sailed through the air and hit its target. It stuck the man Eldarion was fighting in the side of the neck.

Eldarion turned towards her after the man had fallen, and she gave him a small wink. He stared at her a moment, and then his features contorted in horror as he opened his mouth to yell at her…

…And then Niori felt as the blade touched against her back.

l.l.l.l.l

As Niori's figure disappeared among the mass of enemy and allied soldiers, Jane stopped abruptly and had to steady herself against a post in the ground. It suddenly hit her what she had to do yet again; run headfirst into what could be sudden death. It was terrifying, yet exhilarating at the same time. And this time, there was no Aragorn to save her or anybody if anything went wrong. The thought made her very sad.

Unexpectedly, Elijah came running out from behind her. "Jane, are you alright?" He stopped, yelling over the loud din coming from the ruckus behind him.

Jane nodded. "I'm fine."

"You shouldn't be here alone. Come with me."

"Into the fight! I don't have a sword!"

"Here"- He unsheathed his sword and thrust it into her hands, "You probably haven't seen or used one of these in a while, but you're going to need it. Oh, and don't worry about me"-

He started, for Jane had begun to protest that he had no weapon, -"I'll be fine for now."

As thought to demonstrate this, a wild man came running towards them brandishing a large, heavy weapon made of metal. As soon as he was close enough to the pair, Elijah kicked out very hard at the man's chest, knocking him down. Then, before he could even get his weapon near him, Elijah jumped, ramming his heavy boot under the man's jawbone. Jane heard his neck snap. She cringed.

Elijah gave Jane an "I'll be fine" kind of look and she couldn't help but admire his work, however morbid it may be.

"Very nice." She commented, as he grabbed her arm, and they ran into the crowd. Elijah told her he could get his hands on a sword on the other side of the fray. Unfortunately, he got his hands on one a little sooner than expected.

They almost fell over a body lying rather close to where they'd come in. It was a man who had been on their side. His identity wasn't known to either of them, and Elijah was able to extract his sword from his bloody hands, and they carried on. They passed many more bodies after that, and it occurred to Jane that she'd never seen so much human blood spilt before, in any battle she had been in previously.

As they both ran, Jane slicing orcs and men and Elijah kicking and stabbing them down as they went. A huge crowd of soldiers (on their side) ran between them, breaking their grips.

"I'll be alright. Be careful!" Was the last thing Elijah yelled to her before she found herself surrounded on all sides.

She spun around quickly, calculating her odds. It was a good thing she had been practicing combat moves at home every chance she got. She figured there was about six of them, and only one of her. That gave her enough time to kill two or three of them, and hope that some backup would show up in time to kill the rest before they killed her.

A huge wild man leapt forward with a roar, swinging his crude metal ball, which could do serious damage to an unprotected skull.

She dodged his first strike, and swung her sword around, slicing him clean in half. He fell to the ground in front of her, splashing blood all over her hands and sleeves. It was a whole lot more horrible, Jane noted, when it's red human blood that spills on you, instead of black orc blood.

As their comrade fell to the ground, five more orcs and men ran forward. Jane spun around, hoping, praying for a gap in their circle they had made around her. They laughed viciously and licked their lips at her. A horrible chill went up her spine. _I need help._

"We have plans for you, missy." One rumbled sadistically, from behind her. He grabbed the back of her shirt and forced his sword against her exposed neck. Another one took her sword from her grip, slackened with surprise. "This must be her, boys."

Jane froze, her breath catching in her throat. Who was this girl they spoke of? It couldn't be her. He was pressing the sword hard into her neck, and she gasped when the skin broke slightly. She almost passed out with fear when he began forcing her to move with them. She closed her eyes as tears began to leak out the sides. She was never going to see any of her friends again…

The man holding her suddenly stopped short. She opened her eyes, and could have laughed with joy at the sight.

In front of them stood Merry, Pippin, Gimli, and Elijah. All were brandishing swords and looking murderous.

"If you do not unhand her unharmed, we will kill you, and all your accomplices very slowly and painfully; until you are so mangled and ruined that you will want to kill yourself because you are in so much pain. You will beg for mercy, and grovel like a starved and wounded dog-, a thing which you will become."

"I swear on the Valar I will break every bone in your pathetic body, and shovel dirt on you in your grave as your drown in your own blood. You will beg me to end it. End your pain. But I will not. I will enjoy your suffering. Not unless you hand her over." Elijah said quietly, a force in his voice so strong it scared Jane. He and the others brandished their swords at the man holding her. If she could have turned around, she would have seen fear in his eyes. His grip slackened, and he made a motion to the men around him to let them go. Thank God this man was a coward.

He lowered the sword and Jane instantly flew into Elijah's arms. "Thank you." She managed to get out through her sobbing, as the wild men turned and began to run away.

"Shh, it's alright. You'll be fine." He stroked her head comfortingly, "You just have a little cut on your neck, and that can be healed easily." He said softly, his eyes following Pippin, Merry and Gimli as they chased after Jane's captors and slaughtered them all.

l.l.l.l

"Niori! NO!" Eldarion screamed out her name as the fear rushed up through Niori's body as the blade touched against her unprotected back.

Her breath caught and she thought she was going to die…die with a sword sticking out of her back, lying alone in a dark forest in a world that wasn't even her own.

"Well…" the man behind her hissed in her ear, close enough that Niori could feel his breath on the back of her neck, "You're a pretty one aren't you. At first I thought killing you would be the easiest, but now I see that taking you away would prove to be much more enjoyable…"

Niori didn't know what he was talking about, nor why he hadn't killed her yet, but the implications of what he had said sent a wave of terror up through her veins.

"You will release her!" Eldarion was now in front of them, his sword held desperately in his hand as he looked on at them, still looking on in horror at how close to death Niori really was, and when the other man only laughed, Eldarion continued, "You have already taken every other woman I care about away from me (mother and sisters), and I will not let you take this one also!"

Niori stood there shaking silently, praying to whomever would listen.

Don't let me die… not like this…not in front of this poor kid who has already seen too much death…

"Now why…" her captor started, but was cut off suddenly by a choking sound. The pressure was released from her back, and she flung herself away from him, and Eldarion caught her shaking form before she fell to the ground.

Legolas stood above them, his now bloody Elvish knives held in his hand. He looked on coldly at the body below him for a moment before he stepped over it towards them. He nodded thankfully at Eldarion before taking her out of his arms and into his own.

She stood there shaking, unnerved at how close to death…or worse, she had been…and how she had been saved, yet again, by people who actually loved and cared about her.

"My knights in shining armour," Niori smiled, leaning into Legolas's chest and smiling back at Eldarion.

l.l.l.l

The battle was over. They had beaten back to enemy, killing most and sending the others running back in the opposite direction. They had lost a handful of their own men too, most of them being young men who had never fought outside training before. The rest were straggling back to the camp, either wounded or helping the wounded back.

Carla stood at the boarder of the camp and wood, feeling the adrenaline drain from her body and leaving her utterly exhausted.

She leaned against a tree, feeling the energy drain out of her. She was caked in sweat, blood and dried dirt, not to mention various artifacts from the forest stuck throughout her hair and clothes. All she wanted to do was soak in some hot water and then fall into a deep, dreamless sleep….

But there was something she had to do first.

Pushing off her exhaustion, Carla lifted herself out of her leaning position and moved back into the camp. She passed the people who were receiving medical (ish) attention without so much as a glance' no one she particularly knew was amongst their ranks so she really didn't look.

She moved through the seemingly endless maze of tents, searching out the one person who she could still feel rage at, despite the fact she was exhausted beyond all measures.

She finally found who she was looking for when a flag of golden hair flashed in front of her. Within a moment, the gold stopped moving and Lillianna stood before her, looking over Carla with a glary look.

"Is it something all the women of your world do?" she asked with a sneer, wrinkling her nose in disdain, "Walk around in nothing but their undergarments?"

"You know," Carla replied, not allowing her anger to show just yet, and that was hard, "When I was out there all alone before any of the others got there, I overheard one of the bad guys say that they had been given the directions by an 'Elf wench' in some sort of deal to have one of the girls in the camp taken care of."

She saw the panic flash through Lillianna's eyes for but a second before she gained control of her emotions again and looked at Carla stonily.

"Is that so?" Lillianna asked, her voice cold and not betraying the panic she felt inside.

"Yeah," Carla replied through clenched teeth, furious that Lillianna could sit there and deny it, "and since you're the only Elf wench around, I figured you might have a few answers; I mean, there is a girl in the camp –Niori- that you would love to have disappear."

Lillianna glared at her for a moment, hating her with every ounce of her being…hating her almost as much as she hated Lillianna.

"Prove it!" she hissed coldly, turning on her heal and leaving the raging Carla behind her.

l.l.l.l.l

An- There won't be any new chapters for atleast two weeks! Sorry! Review please!


	10. Moving On Out

An- HEy! My (Niori) musical is finally over! I HAVE A LIFE AGAIN! Too bad that Jane's is in a few weeks and it's now crunch time...and that means most likely no updates for awhile! Sorry guys! Soon as life gets back to normal for us, I promise that updating time will be hurried along!

Chapter 10

"I've never actually split human blood before this…"

Jane's comment came out of nowhere as she and Carla sat in silence. It was the wee hours of the night/morning; the battle had ended hours past and now was the time where the victorious allies were tallying the damage.

They had lost ten men –boys- in the battle, and there were still three more who could very well die from their wounds. There was a large handful who had been injured but would survive…and some of them were going to be useless with a sword of evermore.

"I mean…" Jane continued as they sat around the dying campfire, exhausted from battle yet unable to sleep, "I've killed in battle…but I've never killed anything that wasn't an Orc or some other kind of monster before…"

"Sadly, the enemy is the enemy, Human Orc or otherwise," Carla replied distractedly, staring off into space, "it's not like we have the choice…it's kill or be killed; some of those I killed today were just kids, probably younger than _us_, but if we hadn't killed them, they would have killed us. There is no room for mercy or compassion on a battlefield."

The mere power of Carla's words made Jane take a double look at her friend. This was not the normal Carla, not the one who would have usually answered with "Life sucks, live with it", but replied with something meaningful.

"You ever wonder why we're both exhausted, but can't sleep," Jane asked, changing the subject because she didn't know how to reply to Carla's answer, "and yet Niori and Erin don't seem to be having a problem whatsoever?"

"It's different when you have someone's arms to curl into…when you have someone to keep away the nightmares," Carla replied simply, and Jane didn't miss the longing in her eyes as they couldn't help but be drawn to where Eomer's tent lay.

Jane tried to consider Carla's words, but since she had absolutely no experience in falling asleep in someone's arms, after battle or otherwise, she really couldn't relate. Instead of letting her normal "so why is it I'm still a virgin?" spew run through her, her mind was instead filled with sudden images of Elijah's strong arms around her and her tightly pulled into his body…

She stopped the images abruptly before they could go any further, though she couldn't stop the wave of heat that flushed through her body nor the scarlet blush on her cheeks.

It was so wrong wanting him the way she had in that moment; not only was he a good three years younger than her, but his _mother_ was one of her best friends! She had been there when he was a baby…god lord, she was his _Godmother_ (along with Niori and Carla) for Christ's sakes!

"Are you alright…?"

Carla's voice snapped her back out of her mind. Jane looked back at Carla, her mind tearing in two different directions as she felt somewhat disgusted with herself.

"Fine…" Jane replied, forcing a smile as she forced herself to change the subject, fearing what she might blurt out if she didn't, "Just…distracted from the battle I guess…"

"Yeah…" Carla replied off handily, going into her own mind again.

"It was weird…" Jane continued, intrigued yet again as the thought popped into her mind, "When they had me there for that minute, it was like they came here looking for me…they even said that 'I must be her'…"

"It wasn't you they were looking for," Carla replied, vehement disgust in her voice, "It was Niori."

"What!" Jane cried, her head swimming in confusion; the enemy couldn't have known that Niori, that _any_ of them, were here before the battle started!

"Just after Eomer left and I was alone in the woods, I heard the first three talking. There was a trade off for them getting the location of our camp; Lillianna traded the directions in exchange to have Niori either kidnapped or killed," Carla paused for a moment, turning back to gaze at Jane thoughtfully, "and I can see why they could think you were her. She's obviously taller than you, and your body shapes are similar, but your hair and eye color are close enough…if all someone was given was a brief description, it would be entirely possible for someone to think you were Niori, which happened this afternoon."

Jane gaped at Carla, not believing the words that had just fallen with such disgust from her mouth.

She couldn't believe it; she knew that Lillianna was a bitch who would do whatever it took to get her way, but…but she never imagined she would resort to this sort of _treachery_!

"My God!" Jane gasped, feeling ill as she thought about just how much danger her friend was in; it was the equivalent of a mob hit being taken out on her, "We have to warn her! We have to tell…tell somebody what Lillianna has done!"

"Who would believe us…believe me?" Carla sneered, the obvious disgust present as she wrinkled her nose, "If it were anyone else, my word would be taken, but not with Lillianna; miss high and mighty Lady of the Elven court's words are like law around here. Without proof, everyone would think that I was making it all up to discredit the Elf for Niori's sake…maybe if I wasn't Niori's best friend they might be believe me, but at the moment they won't."

"Then what can we do?" Jane whispered, the sick fear clawing at her stomach.

"We can't do a goddamn thing but try to watch over Niori and keep her safe," Carla replied, the anger still radiating in her clear voice, "and hope that Lillianna screws up and leaves us the proof we need to be able to get her out of here before she causes anymore trouble."

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

"Niori! If you don't hold still it will sting a lot more than it does now!"

Erin scolded her friend loudly as she dabbed the long gash that ran up Niori's arm before she rebandaged it.

Niori grumbled an agitated reply as Erin swept the liquid up her arm.

It was the nest afternoon, and still the allies were tallying their loses from yesterday's battle. There were still people who needed the healing arts, and however reluctant, Niori was among them.

"I don't get it," Carla rolled her eyes sarcastically as her cousin fidgeted as the sting washed over her, "You fight battles bravely, you get injured…hell, you almost get yourself killed frequently, and it's always the cleaning of the wound you almost always complain about!"

Niori glared up at her cousin, who leaned against a tent with Jane, and then sucked in a sharp breath as another stinging feeling shot up her arm.

"God Damnit!" She cried angrily, jumping to her feet and moving away from Erin and her wound sterilizing equipment, "Erin, come near me with that again and I'll shove it down your throat!"

"Fine!" Erin screamed back angrily, "When your arm gets infected and they have to CUT IT OFF, don't come crying to me!"

Both girls stormed off in opposite directions, leaving Carla and Jane to look after them with a shake of their heads.

"It's hard to believe that someone that brave and heroic," Carla sighed, watching as Niori stormed off, "can be that much of a wimp."

"What's hard to believe," Jane remarked with yet another roll of her eyes, "is that those two have been doing this since they first met and they haven't killed each other yet…and that they'll be friends again by tomorrow. Should we follow her?"

Carla considered it for a moment, but then shook the idea away "It can't be too obvious we're watching out for her; she'll never forgive us from hiding what's going on from her and then trying to baby her. She'll be fine as long as she stays in the camp…and from the look on her face, chances are she's going to take her anger out on Legolas."

"Then let's go find someone else to torment," Jane replied, her heart at ease about her friend's safety for the moment as she latched on to Carla's forearm and pulled her away.

Erin meanwhile, had continued to storm away until she reached her now favourite spot in the whole camp; the fire pit, where her son happened to be sitting with a large, open book resting on his knees. He looked up from his book as his mother plunked her cross self down beside him.

"Hello mother," he spoke, raising an eyebrow at how unspeakably angry she looked, "Is all well?"

Erin turned her angry temperament to her son, ready to spew her regular 'I can't stand Niori' rant, when her eyes caught on the edge of the contents of the book Elijah held in his lap. Her anger died instantly as curiously over took her. She reached out silently, taking the book out of Elijah's willing hands and absorbed what was on its pages.

It really wasn't book that Elijah had, but a sketchbook. On the cream colored page opened in front oh her, was a half finished sketch that Elijah had been working on as she had come upon him. It was the outline of several young men lying on the ground of the camp. Only one of the men's face was filled in, and Erin soon recognized it as one of the young men who had died yesterday in the battle.

Intrigued and a little awestruck, Erin flipped back to the first, looking over the sketches with mystified eyes.

The first few pages were those where it was pretty much the camp used as a background. After that, Elijah had ventured into people.

The first one was of his father. Erin gave a little gasp as she ran her fingertips across the page. It was so life like! Elijah had drawn every small line in Frodo's aging face…he had even managed to capture the wary look in his kind blue eyes.

The next few pages were drawings of familiar faces from around the camp; Eldarion and Elfwine in what looked to be a serious discussion near the campfire, Legolas and Gimli joking around and teasing each other like old times, Jullianne practicing her swordsmanship near the edge of the camp, a beautiful and regal looking Lillianna bathed in moonlight sitting in a pool of wildflowers.

Erin stared at the beautiful things her son had created; they seemed to capture every emotion felt in that very moment.

When Erin turned the next page, she felt her breath catch in her throat; here marked the time when the girls had joined their party.

The first was of Jane: She lay in the grass, her eyes closed as her face looked up into the sky above. Her hands were sprawled across her chest and one leg curled up under the other. A small, content smile lay upon her lips.

Second came one of Carla: It was from her waist up. She was half turned sideways, her hands clasped together near her belly. There was a forlorn look in her deep eyes as she stared out from the parchment.

A picture of Niori came next: She looked as though she was in the middle of some sort of dance. She was wearing one of Legolas's shirts, and a radiant, carefree smile shone on her face as her body appeared to be in graceful motion.

Finally, after many half scribbled out pages, came Elijah's sketch of Erin: she looked out, the deep sadness she had felt her first week here present in her eyes. Her mouth was parted in a small question as her sad eyes pleaded…she looked as though she would burst into tears any moment.

The pages after that leading up to the unfinished sketch Elijah had been working on were filled with mini doodles and sketches of captured moments from the past three weeks;

Jane staring wistfully out at the night sky, Erin and Frodo cuddling near the fire side, Carla going through exercises with her bow, Niori dressed up in Jullianne's dress, Jullianne and Elfwine sparring with their swords, Lillianna and Niori exchanging heated words, Jane's small half- smile, Erin leaning against a tent pole having a nap, Pippin and Merry laughing, Jullianne and Eldarion flirting around by the fireside, Niori sprawled on the ground, leaning against a tree for support as tears dripped down her cheeks and pain evident on her face, Carla aiming her bow, Jane attempting (key word there) to string her bow as quickly as her two friends, Legolas with one arm around Niori's waist, the other holding her hand to his face as they smiled at each other, Erin and Jane teasing each other…

Without so much as writing down a word, Elijah had successfully portrayed every single moment and feeling felt within this camp.

She was completely awed that her son could capture all that he had; what most people would find difficult to express with words, he had found a way to express without using any.

"My God…they're amazing…" she whispered, running her hand across a playful little sketch where Niori and Carla were sticking their tongues out at each other as Jane and Erin laughed in the background.

"Thank you," Elijah beamed, pleased he was able to bring her to this near speechlessness, "It's the only way I know how to document all this. Father and Bilbo before him wrote their great journeys down, but since words always seem to escape me, I'm doing it the only way I know how…with my drawings."

Erin smiled at him. She honestly didn't think she had ever felt this proud of someone before…

"I've wanted to do an actual portrait," Elijah continued, eager to talk about his sketches with some either than his father (the only one, until now, who had really known he had this talent, "but I've been a bit to shy to ask anyone to pose for me. It seems rather silly during war time, especially after yesterday's battle, to be drawing pictures…"

"Elijah, these are amazing! Like you said, there are your way to make sure that everything that happens here is remembered, and I'm entirely sure, that if you just ask, anyone…almost anyone (cough, cough Lillianna), and they'll gladly pose for you."

"Do you…ummm…" Elijah started, looking away from his mother's intense gaze awkwardly," Believe that…that Jane would?"

"She'd love to I'm sure," Erin replied with a laugh, not catching on to why Elijah would be embarrassed by that question as she handed the sketchbook back to him.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l..l

Later that day, Jane and Carla were to be found struggling to resurrect their tent from the dirt; almost everything had been trampled during the attack.

"Are you sure you didn't lose the assembly instructions?" teased Jane for the hundredth time, to a very agitated Carla, who didn't find it funny anymore.

"Why won't this Goddam thing stand up!" She screamed. "I tied this plank to this tarp"-

"Um, are you two in need of assistance?" Spoke Elijah suddenly, popping up so fast that he startled Carla, causing her sad excuse for a tent to crumble to the ground.

At this, Carla let lose a scream of swear words, and stormed off.

Elijah shrugged apologetically. "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem. I mean, I don't care personally if we have a tent tonight, or not. I'd sleep under the stars if I had to." She laughed, and picked up a small, feeble piece of wood. "But, do you know how to put up a tent?"

He nodded eagerly. "Yes, I do. Here"-

And together, they managed to erect a tent even better than the one they had had before. . They didn't talk about much while they put the tent up; he just told her what to do, and she'd ask questions and tease him about things. Inside, their cots were squished and wet, but they hung them out to dry, and thought they'd go for a walk.

"How is your neck?" Elijah asked.

"My-? Oh, right, my cut. It's totally fine. It was nothing really." She smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine." He said awkwardly, leaving a silence between them. They continued walking, as the evening sun began to set, and other people were to be found eating supper around campfires, putting up tents and lighting fires near them.

Elijah cleared his throat. He looked like he was gathering up a lot of nerve. "Actually, I've been…depressed...ever since… the battle."

"Well, that's normal." Jane assured him gravely, " I never feel good either after I've killed people. Even though I know it's either them or me."

He nodded slowly. "Yes…but…it wasn't just the battle…" He spoke brokenly, his tanned face beginning to turn a delicate shade of pink. "When you were being held...by that man…it was…one of the most frightening moments of my life."

The impact of these words hit Jane strongly. She stopped walking, stunned. She suddenly realized that he liked her, a lot.

By now, they had walked quite far; they were still within sight of the tents, but not far enough away that it was dangerous. The sun had sunk lower, and they were almost surrounded by darkness.

"You know, I never thanked you for saving my life." Jane muttered, turning to face him. He looked up and gazed at her. Jane felt that familiar (but pleasant) chill run through her as she stared into his crystal eyes. Her heart began to beat faster.

"Don't mention it." He tried to smile, but failed. He looked nervous, which made her nervous. Jane thought her heart must be audible; it was pumping so loudly in her chest.

"I never would have forgiven myself if anything had happened to you." He whispered.

Suddenly, without thinking about it, without thinking about the consequences, Jane placed her hand on the back of his neck, and kissed him gently. When she broke apart from him and brought her hand down, her nerves gave a jolt as he took her hand in his own, and held it. She looked at him; his eyes were shining with something that she'd never seen before. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it was beautiful, and so was he. He put his arm around her waist, and he kissed her, more passionately than she had kissed him. And she loved it.

Then, it was as if a bomb had exploded in her mind, as all rational thought burst through her ecstasy, and she forced herself to stop kissing him and step away. "Elijah…" She whispered, shocked and revolted at what she had done. She had _kissed_ Elijah. She had _kissed _Erin's son. She couldn't believe she had done it, and enjoyed it. Erin would kill her if she ever found out.

He looked utterly mortified. "Oh…" was all he could say. He ran his fingers through his hair, his fingers trembling. His breath, like hers, was jagged. She felt so sorry for him at that moment.

"It's-It's nothing you did." was all she could gasp out, her heart racing. "Please…I have to go."

And she turned around and nearly ran back to her tent, tears she couldn't control streaming down her face.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l

"We are no longer safe here."

Eldarion's clear voice silenced those who sat around the campfire before him. All eyes shifted up to look at the young king, who had just entered the tent.

"The enemy knows where this camp is," he continued, his eyes resting at each of the handful of people for a moment before moving on, "We cannot stay in Isengard any longer."

Niori looked at him silently; it was amazing how at one moment he could act all kingly like he did now, and then the next he would be just like any other sixteen-year-old kid.

He must be scared out of his mind, she thought sadly, this is way too much responsibility to be put on the shoulders of a sixteen-year-old. God lord, I could barely take care of myself when I was sixteen, let alone an entire world.

"Eldarion's right," Eomer continued, "to stay here would just be inviting the enemy to attack again."

"Funny how they got the directions in the first place," Carla interceded coldly, glaring hatefully at the far side of the fire where a handful of people (including Lillianna) stood listening.

Niori raised an eyebrow at her cousin, asking what she was talking about. Carla just shook her head, dismissing Niori's question.

Something was up…

"But where can we go?" Erin asked, breaking Niori out of her thoughts.

There was silence again. It would be no easy feat to move some forty some odd people without leaving a trail that the enemy could follow. Another matter was where would they go? The surrounding areas had, from scout and messenger reports said, had been destroyed.

"There is a tiny village," Eomer spoke again suddenly, "It's in the territory of Rohan, but it boarders on the edge of this forest. It is so small that the chances of it appearing on an enemy map are slim; living there are just farmers, craftsmen and their families. We passed through there when we first came here, and most of the people chose not to evacuate…they said they trusted the forest to protect them."

"It is a good idea," Eldarion said, considering the options in his mind, "a village would provide much better cover than here, and we'd still be near enough Fangorn to take shelter in it if the need arises. And if there are still people living there, we may be able to train some new warriors to make up for the ones we lost in yesterday's battle."

"So it's settled then…we're moving."

Eldarion paused a moment and then gave them all a grave nod and then silently turned and walked away from the fireside.

"I'll go tell everyone else that we leave tomorrow," Pippin volunteered, leaving.

It wasn't soon after that that the remainder of the people slowly drifted away from the fireside, leaving just Niori, Carla, Erin and Legolas.

"Well I'm excited," Erin told them all, "because I for one, am sick and tired of tents."

"And cots…" Carla supplied with a laugh, "Never was there a more uncomfortable…"

"I am personally looking forward to four square and sturdy walls," Niori spoke, a suggestive grin spreading across her lips as she looked across the Legolas, "and beds of course…"

The same grin passed over Legolas and Carla couldn't help bug gag in annoyance that they had to do this in public…no, they just couldn't wait until they got back to their tent!

"Get a room!" she said, rolling her eyes.

Niori turned her attention back to her cousin, a sly smile taking the place of her grin.

"I plan to," she replied with a wink.

"I'm so leaving…" Erin rolled her eyes with a groan, getting to her feet, "Before they start going at it on the freaking floor!"

Niori gave a loud laugh "No time for that!" she replied, still laughing, "If we're leaving tomorrow, then we should probably pack tonight to avoid doing it frantically tomorrow morning."

"I so hate moving days…" Erin sighed, and the rest burst out laughing as they left the dying fireside.

l.l.l.l.l

An- Well...everything seems to be changing. New enemies...New camp...and even a New romance! LOL! Hope you all enjoyed and will be able to survive the long drought of chapters! Review SVP!


	11. Moving Day

An- WE'RE BACK! LOL! SOrry it's been so long, and now since BOTH musicals are over, we have lives again! LOL! Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Niori came awake as a cool splatter hit her nose in a contentious stream. Her sleep drenched mind pulled itself out as her eyes fluttered open. Confused as to what was on her face, Niori reached her hand up just as something hit again. It took her a moment, but as her fingertips touched liquid, her senses came back to her.

The tent was dripping.

She sat up as another droplet hit her, and then promptly found herself sitting on the hard, cold ground. Then her ears picked up the sound of rain…a _lot_ of rain, hitting the canvas of the tent.

"Damn cots," she muttered to herself irritably, rubbing her now sore hip, "they were so _not_ designed to accommodate two people!"

On the cot above her, Legolas was just groaning himself into the waking world.

"Niori," he spoke, his voice still a little groggy, "why are you on the floor?"

"Because it's just so damn cozy," she muttered sarcastically, pulling a shirt on over her head.

Legolas didn't reply, knowing that if he did she just may bite his head off. Niori was not a morning person; her moods were the price of spending the night with her if she woke up before eleven.

"It's really raining isn't it?" Niori spoke finally, wishing that the beginning of a headache she had would just go away.

"Yes," Legolas replied in a monotone voice, hearing the rain and approaching thunder better than Niori could, "and it's going to get worse; a thunder storm approaches."

Niori groaned, knowing already that this was _not_ going to be a good day.

"At least the rain will help wash away any trail that we leave moving to the village," Legolas tried to lift her spirits, but she only turned to glare at him a little.

So she was in one of _those_ moods…

"I'm gonna go waterproof my stuff," she spoke, getting to her feet and walking out of the tent.

She stopped in surprise as she felt the rain hit her; this was no thunderstorm…it was a freaking monsoon! It was like she was standing under a freaking waterfall…and was soaked through within two seconds of going outside.

With yet another groan of annoyance she started to make her way back to her tent, weaving through half destroyed and still standing tents.

Everything, from her clothes to her hair, was plastered to her…she could have gone swimming and been less wet then she right now.

"You forgot your jacket."

The voice came out of nowhere, and caused Niori to jump about a foot in the air. She whirled around, nearly running smack into Legolas.

He stood there, holding out the jacket she had left in his tent, looking at her with an amused expression. He was just as soaked as she was, but the only difference was that he found it amusing…maybe even enjoying it a little.

"Little good it would have done," Niori rolled her eyes.

When he didn't give her an answer, she looked back at his face. He was looking at her with eyebrows raised, his focal point of the moment being her chest. She looked down, wondering what had grown so fascinating all of the sudden, and she found, with another curse of annoyance, that her white shirt had gone completely see through…and of course, her black bra was even darker through the while.

Just great…she moaned, but then caught the look that Legolas was giving her. After a moment of consideration, her opinion changed just a little.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad day after all…and all that packing could wait for at least an hour…

l.l.l.l.l.l

"We're leaving in like ten minutes," Erin spoke to the two girls as she pooped her head into their tent.

"It's a freaking downpour out there!" Carla groaned as thunder boomed in the sky above the camp.

"Tell me about it!" Erin replied with a bit of a grin, stepping into the tent so that Jane and Carla could see just how wet it really was. Her clothes were completely soaked, as was the rest of her.

"You're dripping on our floor," Carla remarked dryly.

Erin grinned a bit more, but couldn't help but relate to Carla's pissy tone. She knew today's journey was not going to be all that easy; moving this many people efficiently and quickly would be difficult no matter what, and now the rain storm of the century was added to the mix.

"You'll be just as wet as I am as soon as you walk out that door," she replied with a small laugh…she had gotten over her own pissyness about the weather and was now just going with the flow. After a moment, she noticed the pile of Niori's random clothes and trinkets in the corner, "Niori hasn't picked up her stuff yet?"

"No…haven't seen her all morning," Carla replied, looking back at the small pile and rolling her eyes, "honestly, I don't even know why she still had her stuff in here! I mean, the first three nights she actually slept here, and then after that, she's been in Legolas's tent ever since!"

"Niori get off her ass and do exercise that wasn't sex?" Erin replied with joking laugh, "you know as well as I do that's not going to happen if she has anything to say about it! And what's up with you? You haven't said anything at all…and you're usually the first one to chip in for the joke Niori bashing!" The last part was directed at Jane.

Jane looked up at Erin, her eyes wide with momentary panic. After a moment, she stammered a small reply and turned her vision back to the ground, the guilt washing over her and causing tears to form in her eyes.

"What's wrong Jane?" Erin asked, bending down beside her friend in concern. Something was definitely wrong; unlike the other highly emotional friend (Niori), Jane could hide nothing. And at the moment, Erin could tell that despite her best efforts, Jane was in high emotional pain.

Jane turned back to face Erin, her tears betraying the guilt she felt. Oh God…she had kissed Erin's son! She had _enjoyed_ kissing Erin's son! If she told her, then Erin would hate her! But if she didn't, she'd just go on feeling guilty!

She opened her mouth to try and explain, but Jane didn't get the chance to (which relieved her greatly) because just as she was about to spill the truth to Erin, the tent flap flew dramatically open and a drenched and mud splattered Niori took over the space.

"I'm probably going to get pneumonia and die," Niori declared wistfully, "but it will so be worth it 'cuz I just had the best sex _ever_!"

The other three just stared at their friend; by now they really should have been used to Niori's free speech about sex, but whenever she launched into a story of her own sex life (no matter how amusing), they were still always caught a little off guard.

"Outside?" Erin asked after a moment, her concern about Jane gone for the moment as she stared at Niori in disbelief, "In the rain!"

"Yes," Niori replied, a very content smile on her lips; whatever grouchiness she had felt earlier long gone, "and I highly recommend it."

"My lord Niori…" Carla stared at her cousin, "Do you not understand the word _private_?"

"Nope," Niori replied shamelessly, moving across the room to gather her small amount of belongings.

"Just do us a favour and not regale us with anymore tales on the long walk to this village we're heading to," Erin replied, shaking her head; Sure, she and Frodo had great sex, but afterwards she never felt the urge to share that fact to the world as Niori always seemed to.

"But then how will some of us learn?" She replied, giving a sly glance at Jane, who promptly went beat red from embarrassment, "And FYI, I won't be walking with y'all…I'm going to be at the head of the party."

"How the hell did you manage that!" Carla demanded, "The only people going to be up front are the ones with horses, and there's only like ten of them!"

"Yeah, and the rest of us have to walk the whole way," Erin supplied, crossing her arms over her chest and wondering what Niori had been able to wiggle her way into now.

"As it so happens," Niori replied smugly, "one of those ten people just happens to be Legolas. And since I just happen to be sleeping with him, I get to ride behind him on his horse at the front…the whole way. Lord, even if he didn't have one it wouldn't have been that hard to get a horse…in case you haven't noticed, I have half this camp wrapped around my little finger!"

"Traitorous bitch…" Carla grumbled, glaring at the other girl.

Erin couldn't help but agree with Carla; she sure as hell would rather be riding the whole way then walking. She also cursed Niori and her uncanny and amazing ability to be able to totally whip guys without even so much as offering sex as a reward.

"C'est la vie!" Niori replied, heading towards the door with a laugh, "Sorry babes, but if it comes down to walking with you guys for a gillizion miles, or riding the whole way, I'm going to opt for the riding. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go saddle up."

After she had left, Carla and Erin stood glaring in her direction for a moment.

"Sell-out!" Carla called after her, and was only rewarded with Niori's loud laughter in the distance.

"Think of it this way," Erin replied, unable to stay mad because truth be told, given the option, she would have done the same thing, "at least we'll be there to see Lillianna's face when she figures out Niori's up front with Legolas and she's stuck walking."

l.l.l.l.ll.

"Well Carla, look at it this way: we might be stuck walking, but at least we don't have much to carry." Jane spoke in a would-be bright voice. She picked up the sword Elijah had given her, and his face swam into focus in her mind, causing her stomach to do a couple flips. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, shoving the sword into her belt as she did so. She couldn't stop thinking about him, but she had to. She also couldn't let her guard down with Erin ever again; she had come very close to telling Erin about the kiss.

Carla didn't notice Jane's strange behavior, as she was busy grumbling about Niori, the bad weather, and other negative things. Shoving her few articles of clothing into a cloth bag, she began to say something, but was interrupted by a huge burst of thunder that crashed overhead.

Jane threw the tent flap open as a huge bolt of lightening hit a tree that was almost right beside their tent, causing it to burst into flames. A horse that was standing nearby was startled, and fled. She grabbed Carla and pulled her out of the tent, as a burning branch fell off of the tree and landed on their canvas tent, which burst into flames immediately.

Everything important was out of the tent, but they were still sore that they had lost the canvas; it was to be their umbrella.

After standing outside a couple minutes, it was that long before Jane realized how very wet she had become. She was simply soaked to the skin. Praying that she wouldn't catch pneumonia and die because of the lack of advances in medicine (or get struck by lightning for that matter), she swung her bag onto her back and followed Carla over to where the huge group was gathering, preparing to be off.

The "Important" people, Legolas, and Niori (smiling smugly) among them, were all at the front of the throng, seated on gleaming horses. A young man on a dark chestnut came riding over to the two, and it was a time before Jane recognized him through the curtain of rain: it was Elijah.

"Hello, there!" He yelled over the raging winds, "I couldn't help but notice that you two are somewhat left out of the group! Would you care to ride with me?"

Jane's first instinct was to take up his offer, but she knew she shouldn't. She had to distance herself from him, she had to-

"Of course we will!" Carla boomed, taking his hand and throwing herself onto the horse behind him, "Won't we Jane?"

"Huh? Well, I- sure I will."

He held out his hand for her to take. His face was unreadable.

Ignoring that feeling in her stomach, she grabbed his soaking wet hand, and he pulled her onto the horse, directly behind him, in front of Carla.

"What about Erin?" Carla asked him, suddenly remembering her friend.

"She is riding with my father, Merry, and Pippin. Apparently, they found a horse for them to all share." Elijah responded. He grabbed the reins and turned the horse around quickly, making Jane panic and grab his midsection out of fear that she would fall.

From behind him, she saw his face break out into a sly grin and let go immediately, her cheeks blushing crimson.

Carla began to talk, for which Jane was thankful, because she didn't have much to say to Elijah, not just yet anyway. What had occurred between them the night before was simply a fluke, and it had meant nothing. And she hoped that was how he felt too.

l.l.l.l.l.l.

"Stupid bitch…" Carla mumbled to herself, rolling her eyes as she saw Niori, who just happened to be riding up at the very front where pretty much all the royalty was, threw back her head and laugh at something clever Eldarion had remarked to her.

They had been riding through the pouring rain and mud (with only a few instances of minor relief as they rode through the thick of the forest) for nearly four hours. She was tired, she was soaked and since she was riding three to the horse (with herself on the end) she was damn near to falling off at any bump.

"We're on a horse too aren't we?" Jane answered, "So why are you still complaining?"

"For starters, if it wasn't for Elijah we'd be walking. She deserted us. Period. Not to mention this is exactly what her ego needs. She's _still_ at the front…you know, where everyone with royal blood just happens to be. Her head is big enough as is, and her getting treated like royalty _by_ royalty is not going to deflate it any."

"You're just jealous because your cousin isn't as anti-social as you are," Jane replied jokingly, "and because she got first dibs on riding partners and you only got to ride out of pity."

I could have gotten a ride easily once upon a time, Carla thought grumpily to herself, her eyes moving away from Niori to where Eomer (also at the front) was…the back of his chestnut horse riderless.

He could have at least asked me if I wanted a ride, she thought a bit bitterly, I mean…I would have had to say no because he's both an idiot and married, but at least he would have _asked_; it would have seemed as though he cared instead of leaving me to the possible fate of walking the whole and dropping dead from exhaustion…

"And besides," Jane continued, breaking Carla out of her mopey spew that was quickly developing into hard core self-pity, "you realize that when Legolas and Niori marry, if we survive all this that is, Niori will be some sort of royalty; Legolas is a prince after all…so wouldn't that make his wife some sort of princess?"

"Oh hell!" Carla cursed, this reality dawning on her for the first time; one more way for Niori to annoy the hell out of her, "Someone has _got_ to knock cousin off of her high horse…"

No sooner had the words left her mouth than was Niori pitched suddenly and violently off the back of her horse. She gave a cry of pain as she flew backwards, causing the horse to startle and prance around violently for a moment.

When she hit the ground, Niori gave one loud, panic filled shout of "fuck!". Legolas steadied his horse, jumped off and rushed towards her.

"What did you do!" Jane cried in abject horror, turning back to Carla with wide eyes.

"I didn't do anything!" Carla cried, the same horror and confusion in her voice as she attempted to scramble off the horse to see what had happened.

A moment later her question was answered as one of the enemy they had confronted in battle two days before, leapt down from a tree which a mighty roar. The riders up front had just enough time to pull out their swords before the man landed among them.

Without hesitation, Carla leapt from the back of the horse and pulled out her own blade. She stood ready and watched as a handful of other enemies rushed from the surrounding forest and tried to rush them from all sides.

She gripped her sword tightly, preparing to fight…only to be somehow pushed into the middle of the crowd, where none of the enemy managed to get, so Carla didn't get to fight a single one.

Finally, after all the bad guys were down and Carla could move again, she grabbed on to Jane's forearm and pulled her towards where Niori had fallen.

Niori sat sprawled on the ground, three or four people gathered around her. Her face was drawn back in pain as her right arm gripped the skin below her left shoulder.

"What happened!" Jane cried in horror, seeing the blood spurting from her exposed shoulder.

"The bastard shot me with a damn arrow!" Niori spoke through clenched teeth, glancing at the wound on her shoulder and grimaced.

"Are you okay?" Carla asked, feeling a little stab of guilt go through her. Okay, so it wasn't like she had actually done anything to her, but Carla had been sending out enough bad vibes that she couldn't help but feel bad that something had actually happened to her.

Niori glared up at her for a moment "I don't what you did," she hissed through her pain, "but from that entirely guilty look on your face, I somehow blame you!"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l

An- Since we have lives again, updating will come quicker! I promise! LOL! Review please!


	12. A Decent Proposal

An- I know I said we'd be quicker, but Jane decided to get involved in a music festival...without telling me...so it's been a little while! Damn talented wench! LOL! But here it is...

Chapter 12

The village that loomed into her sight, no matter how shabby and rundown it looked, had to be the most beautiful thing Carla had ever laid eyes on.

"That's the most beautiful sight ever," Carla sighed happily, unable to contain her joy at the thought of standing inside a building out of the rain.

They had been riding for what seemed like forever (in reality, seven or eight hours), with the only stop being the fifteen minutes in which they were attacked and then the time taken to wrap Niori's shoulder. Carla's butt was sore, it was still raining (though not as much) and she was still falling off the back of the horse.

"Logic tells me that I should disagree with you," Jane said with a laugh, looking ahead at the basically abandoned village, "but after being on this horse for eight hours, even I'll agree!"

"At least you were spared the walking," Elijah told them both, causing Jane to fall entirely silent.

"Speaking of walking," she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, after a moment, "I think I can manage from here."

Without another word of explanation, Jane swung herself off of the horse and let herself fade back into the mass gaggle of walking people.

Carla looked on in confusion, wondering what had prompted Jane's sudden change of attitude. When she then noticed the utterly crestfallen look splashed across Elijah's face, she opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, but before she could the horse halted and Eomer's voice broke out.

"I seek the chief of this village."

Carla turned her attention back towards the village, and realized with a bit of a start that they had (finally) arrived.

There were about thirty or so small, wooden buildings clustered tightly together in a sort of semi-circle. The forest surrounded it on one side, and the great golden plains of Rohan on the other. There were a couple beautiful horses grazing in the distance, and a large stable clearly visible near the open field. A large handful of peasant looking people had gathered in front of where the party had halted.

"He left my king," a sprite like elderly woman who stood at the front of the group spoke up, "as have many. After your warning those weeks ago, all those who could, left. Only us, who are unable to make the long journey to Mirkwood, remained."

Carla scanned the small crowd and realized that all that remained in the village were either the very old, the very young or those who could never make the long journey safely (like the heavily pregnant woman near the back of the crowd).

Way to go everybody, she thought sarcastically with a bit (lot) of disdain, high tail it out of here to save your own asses and leave the weak to be slaughtered!

"We seek to seek refuge here and to set up our camp," Eomer spoke, addressing the old woman who had asserted herself as the leader, "in your village."

"Do as you will my king," the woman replied, "but we have not enough lodgings to hold all your party."

"Many will have to set up their tents again in the plains," Eomer agreed, "but we can settle that in a moment. First I bid that our party have time to rest and food it you have any; it had been a long and tiring journey from Isengard."

The old woman gestured for them to follow. Everyone on a horse dismounted. Carla leapt from her horse, thanking Elijah quickly before she hurried to the front, coming to rest beside Niori.

"How's your shoulder?"

Niori looked over at her with a one-shouldered shrug and rolled her eyes a little.

"It hurts like a bitch, but I'm fine. I've been through a lot worse…now if only the guys would take my word for it. They seem to think I'm going to fall apart from the pain or something!"

Carla stifled a giggle; Niori enjoyed being pampered, but when it came from people thinking she was a helpless female, that's where she drew the line.

"Have you seen Erin or Jane?" Niori asked, glancing around the large crowd for a glimpse of their two other friends.

"I haven't seen Erin since we left Isengard," Carla replied, "and Jane disappeared like two minutes ago. It was really weird…Elijah just said something and she got all quiet, leapt off the horse and ran off."

"Really…?" Niori asked, eyebrow raised and a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"You two," a voice broke through them suddenly, and they turned to see Eomer standing there, "Come here,"

With only a glance at each other, the two of them silently followed Eomer through the crowd, which was resting gratefully. Finally, they stopped where Jane, Erin, Jullianne and Lillianna (who glared at Niori, who smirked at her; though Lillianna had gotten a ride after all, she was non too pleased that Niori had gotten what should have been her seat behind Legolas) and the pregnant girl whom Carla had seen in the crowd of villagers stood.

"This young lady," Eomer spoke, gesturing to the pregnant woman, "has offered to house all you woman in her home."

"My home is not very large," the girl spoke, her voice younger sounding than her age appeared to be (25ish), "and it shall be crowded, but there is room enough for you all."

"Thanks for the offer," Niori told the girl with a smile, "but I'll be staying with someone else throughout the duration of our stay (Lillianna glared daggers at her)."

"Your answer doesn't surprise me in the least Niori," Eomer told her with a little half smile, "Is there anyone else who will be doing the same?"

His gaze rested on Erin for a moment, who had a look of thoughtful consideration across her face. After a moment, she shook her head.

"That's okay," she replied, "I don't have to stay with Frodo; I'll still see him and all that, so it's alright."

"Then follow me please," the woman spoke, gesturing towards the direction of the buildings.

The six of them (Niori decided to tag along) followed her until she stopped in front of a small house on the very outskirts of the village and the edge of the forest.

"What's your name?" Carla asked, watching as the woman waddled along in front of her.

"Mila," the woman replied with a smile.

"Where's your husband?" Jullianne asked, glancing at Mila's huge stomach with a confused face.

"He has left with the others," she replied, and continued at their shocked and almost horrified faces, "After I have the baby, I am to make the journey to Mirkwood and join him and my two other sons."

"How far along are you?" Carla asked, unable to believe that her husband could leave her like this when she was so pregnant.

"Seven months."

Carla's eyes widened in shock for a moment before she turned her gaze to Niori, scared about how Niori would react; seven months was the same time as Niori when she had lost her baby. Niori stared at her for a moment, her eyes blank. After a second, a small , almost sad smile touched her lips.

"You're very lucky," she told the other woman softly, sadly.

"Indeed," Lillianna interceded coldly, "may you be lucky enough and strong enough to bring a healthy child to term…unlike some…"

Carla's mouth fell open in utter shock, unable to believe that Lillianna had just said that. That…that bitch! When Niori didn't come right back with some witty comeback, Carla snapped out of her shock and looked at her cousin.

Niori looked as though she had been physically stricken. Her mouth was open in speechless surprise and tears were shining in her eyes. Without a word, she turned around and she fled.

"You're such a bitch!" Carla growled, wiping the smug and victorious look off Lillianna's beautiful face.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l

"I hate her…"

Niori whispered the words to herself, running her hands up her soaked arms and fighting back the tears. She kept walking through the unfamiliar village, wishing with everything inside her that Lillianna had never come into her life.

How dare Lillianna use her dead son as a way to hurt her…How dare she make it seem as though losing the baby was her fault…

"I hate her!" Niori whispered again, for now unable to stop the scalding tears from running down her cheeks.

Since Lillianna hadn't said a word up to now, Niori had almost thought that she had a sense of decency in her. She had thought that maybe the Elf had a shred of respect.

But now she knew Lillianna would do whatever it took to hurt her. She would bring up the greatest pain, in order to try and tear away at her.

Just when she was beginning to deal with the pain, that stupid bitch had to make it all hurt again.

She ducked into the nearest building, sliding down the wall and closing her eyes tightly to keep back tears.

"I hate her…I hate her…"

"Niori?"

The voice broke Niori out of her thought, and she turned towards the entrance of the building to see who had come to invade her private pain.

Legolas stood in the doorway, looking down at her hunched form in a bit of confusion.

"I saw you wandering toward the stables and…" he noticed now that the wetness on her cheeks was not from the rain but from tears, "…What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, she turned her head away and fought back more tears. Concerned, Legolas moved inside and got onto his knees beside her.

"Niori…" he whispered softly, cupping her chin and bring her face back towards him.

"The woman who offered her home," Niori spoke softly, "is seven months pregnant," Legolas took a sharp intake of breath, "and at the moment I found out Lillianna decided it would be a perfect time to remind me that it was at seven months when my baby died."

Legolas cursed inside his mind at how cruel Lillianna could be. He had known that she was capable of sinking low enough to pry on a mother's pain, but he had hoped that she wouldn't. He had hoped, that even for his sake, that she would never bring up the lost baby to Niori.

"And here I am crying like a baby…" Niori continued, more to herself than him.

"You're allowed to cry when it hurts," he told her softly, feeling his own pain ripple through him, "I cried after I found out. He was your son Niori, if you didn't cry over his death you would seem heartless to me. He was your baby Niori…our first son; if you didn't care about him, then I could never love you as much as I do."

"You say first…" she whispered almost fearfully, "what if I just can't have children? Afterwards…the doctor told me that I would probably never have children…that my body isn't able to take the strain…"

"Then it just won't happen," he told her softly, resting his forward against her own, "Believe me, I want us to have babies, but if it is not to be so, then all I really need is you."

She wanted to whisper 'thank you', but found that her throat was too tight from emotion to speak. Instead, she just stayed there, her eyes closed.

They stayed like that until the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them. They broke apart and looked up to the door. There stood a twelve-year-oldish looking village boy.

"I don't mean to interrupt none," the boy spoke, looking away from them and blushing a little, "but I have to bring the horses in off the plains and get 'em into their stalls."

"Sorry," Legolas replied, getting to his feet and reaching a hand down to Niori. She took it after a moment, and he pulled her to her feet.

As the boy walked past them, Niori couldn't help but noticed he needed a crutch to walk and he had a heavy limp. Just another poor soul who had been left behind to possibly die because they could in no way make the journey.

As the boy moved to the opposite side of the building, something bright neon-pink caught Niori's eye.

"What the hell…" she whispered, confused. She moved towards it, leaving Legolas to question, and when she got there, she stopped dead din her tracks and gasped.

"Where did you find these!" she cried at the young boy.

"On the boarders of the forest a few weeks ago," he replied, "They're just strange bags filled with even stranger clothes and such…"

Niori stared at the pile in front of her, thanking the gods. Before her sat a pile of every article of luggage the four of them had had in the car the day they had returned. The bright pink she had seen was Erin's totally tacky (though Erin loved it) purse. And there, sitting on top of the pile was her own, simply black purse.

"What…" Legolas asked, coming to stand behind her and looking at the pile of luggage questioningly.

"It's our stuff!" Niori cried, grabbing her purse, opening it and going through it quickly, "the bags we had in the car on our way to university when we appeared back here!" she stopped rummaging and pulled something out, "thank god…it's still here."

With an almost half smile, Niori handed Legolas the item. He stared down at it, not understanding.

"It's a picture taken from my last ultrasound," she explained softly, "it's our son," Legolas looked up at her in surprise, "it's a picture of him inside in me in sixth month; before everything went wrong. If you look real close, you can even see his pointed ears…"

Legolas felt tears sting his eyes as her ran his fingertips down the photo.

"Niori…" he started, but she cut him off.

"Come on," she took the ultrasound picture from him and replaced it to the safety of her purse, "I know three girls who will be happy to know they can have a fresh change of clothes!"

l.l.l.l.l.l

"I hope she's doing okay…"

Jane's voice trailed off as she glanced out the small window at the other side of the small room that faced the direction Niori had disappeared into a half an hour ago.

"If she's not," Carla replied with a growl, "I'm personally going to wring Lillianna's pretty little neck!"

Jane peered through the open doorway into the room where Carla had spoken from. Mila's little house was separated into four small rooms; a kitchen, two bedrooms for her children and one for her and her husband. They were all currently staying two to a room; Mila and Lillianna in her room, Jane and Jullianne in one of child rooms and Carla and Erin in the other. Thankfully, they all had their own bed.

"I can't understand why Lillianna could say such a thing," Jullianne spoke, causing Jane to turn her attention to her, "Can't she see that Niori's pain becomes Legolas's pain…that it brings them ever closer?"

"As logical as that is," Jane replied with a roll of her eyes, "Lillianna can't see it through her haze of jealously."

"If I ever act in such a way because of a man," Jullianne spoke in almost disgust, "then I believe I shall run myself through with my sword!"

"We've all said something like that Jullianne," Jane replied with a laugh.

With a quick movement and a thump, Niori suddenly appeared in between the doorframes, no longer looking sad, but excited.

"You'll never believe what I found!" she cried, "Our stuff! All the bags we had in the car with us are here! They're in the stable…come one!"

The three of them were silent for a moment, until Carla's voice broke out, sending them to their feet and scrambling for the front door.

"There is a God!"

l.l.l.l.l

Stifling a yawn, Erin watched with immense pleasure as the clouds parted just enough to let in a moment's worth of brightness from the sun that was bound to be setting above them.

Though in all reality the sun might not be seen again for many days yet, it was nice to see that it was still there. After a storm like the one they had had today, one could never be quite sure.

Unlike the other three, who had all rushed and changed into their newly discovered clothes, Erin had opted to stay in her already drenched clothes. There was really no point in changing anyway; everything was muddy and wet from the rain that had only ended an hour ago. If she put anything else on, it's be just as soaked and dirty in like two minutes.

She heard approaching footsteps and turned around to face them. A smile lit up on her lips as she saw Frodo coming towards her. She felt a giggle rise up in her throat as she caught sight of what the water and dampness had done to his hair (can you say mini fro).

She realized in that moment how much she really loved what their relationship was. It was so simple, and she loved that. It had none of the drama that was between Niori and Legolas, and none of the heartbreak between Carla and Eomer; everything was just simple and content between them. Their love was something that needed nothing more than them just being together.

"You know," she spoke, smiling again as he came to stand beside her, "I really do love you."

Frodo grinned up at her, the usual twinkle coming into his clear eyes.

"If it's taken you this long to figure that out," he replied jokingly, "I might just be offended."

Erin laughed out loud "No, I've known it for awhile now, but I figure it's something you're supposed to say more than once."

"It is," Frodo replied, looking up at her thoughtfully for a moment before turning his gaze back to the shifting sky.

He was silent for a moment, and Erin's brows furrowed in confusion; had she said something to upset him?

"What's wrong?" she asked him, a bit of concern present in her voice.

"We may all very well die tomorrow," Frodo replied, stating it in a matter-of-fact tone, and causing Erin's eyes to widen in surprise; this was _not_ the answer she had been expecting, "So far we've only seen the beginning of what is to come. The battle has only begun, and I feat that the worst is yet to come."

"Cheerful…" Erin replied, not knowing what else to say. This was not how she had expected this conversation to go…

"It's what may come to pass," he continued, "and that's why we have to make the most out of all the moments we do have…"

His voice trailed off and Erin stayed silent this time. She may have had no idea what had brought on the doom and gloom conversation, but she figured that if Frodo had brought it up, it had to be going somewhere important.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time, but there's never been a time I thought appropriate. Yet now with our fates so uncertain, I know that I have to do this now or chance losing you…losing us forever," he turned to face her again, holding his open palm up to her. She saw there was a small silver ring with some sort of engraving on it in his hand. She looked down at it, not understanding, "Erin…will you marry me?"

l.l.l.l

An- YAY! Happyness! Please review and all that...and hopefully Jane stops doing stuff so she can write her parts on time and all said stuff! Bai Bai


	13. All Comes Together

An- Hey guys! Sorry it took us so bloody long to update, but the past month has been hetic with end of the year projects and then exmas caught up with us. And then I (Niori) ended up hospitalized for about a week becasue of a malformation in my brain that was bleeding. Pretty scary, I know...and I didn't feel much like doing any writing after that. But I'm better now, and school is over...so Woot for updating! So...here's the chapter; enjoy!

Chapter 13

"Wh…wha…What?" Erin breathed, looking at the ring in Frodo's out stretched hand in incomprehension. She couldn't process the words he had just spoken.

He couldn't have just asked her to marry him; she had to have misheard him.

"I know this is rather sudden," Frodo continued, looking up into her wide eyes, "but I want us to be as together as we can. I know that a ring and a few words won't really change anything between us, but I want the honor, when someone asks me who that beautiful woman I'm with is, of being able to say 'that's my wife'."

"Did you ask me to marry you Frodo?" Erin asked breathlessly, "As in to become your wife? For better or worse, till death do us part and all that?"

"Yes, I am Erin," he told her with a loving smile, almost amused at how utterly bewildered she looked.

"Then oh my God YES!" she shrieked happily, flinging herself into his arms and kissing him as passionately as she could.

She felt tears sting her eyes…her heart pounded…her stomach did flip flops…

She was engaged…she was going to get married.

When they broke apart, Frodo slipped the ring on to her finger as she cried for the complete joy she felt.

"Let's go announce it to everyone," Frodo suggested softly, but Erin stopped him before he could move.

"Everyone else can wait for an hour or two," she replied, kissing him again, "because right now I wanna celebrate…just the two of us…"

l.l.l.l.l.l

"Hey, don't you wish we had that CD player here, again?" Carla said suddenly from the floor of her and Jane's sleeping quarters.

"haha- NO." Jane said darkly. "Remember the damage I caused with that. I think I must have had depression…I was crazy."

"Yes, you were. But you're all better now!" Niori said brightly, steering the conversation away from being sad. She was sitting on Carla's bed with her long legs crossed. "But you have to remember the good times we had with it! There was that time in Lothlorien, when we seriously pissed off Aragorn"- She stopped, looking at Jane apprehensively.

"It's okay, you can talk about him." Jane assured her.

"Speaking of Aragorn, where's his son staying?" Carla asked.

"He's staying down the road from us, in an unmarked location. No one is supposed to know exactly where, except us and a select few." Niori said, sounding rather important. "Like Legolas, Frodo, Elijah…"

Jane's stomach did a small flip-flop when she mentioned his name, but she didn't think much of it.

"It's cool that we're that important." Jane answered, and Carla agreed.

"I bet Eldarion wishes you would visit him sometime, Niori. _Alone_, of course…" Carla said slyly. Jane laughed.

"Oh, shut- up about it, will you?" Niori retorted, half-laughing, as she threw a pillow in Carla's face.

Just then, before Carla could fight back, Erin burst into the room, her face shining with tears. She was just beaming.

"Guys"- She could hardly speak she was so excited. "Frodo asked me- t-to marry him!"

It took a split-second to connect with them.

"Oh my God!" The three screamed at once, as they jumped up, hugged Erin and screamed!

l.l.l.l

Niori had left the home where Erin, Jane and Carla were still screaming their delight at Erin's sudden engagement. It had been getting late and she decided it was time to head back to her and Legolas's corner 'home' (all to themselves baby!) and was bursting to tell him the news. Yet she ended up getting side tracked as she ran into Frodo along the way.

"I believe strong congratulations are in order!"

"Thank you!" Frodo replied, beaming widely, "I can tell the three of you are pleased with the engagement as well…you could hear the four of you screaming clear across the village!"

Niori let out a mighty laugh, feeling giddy; all this happiness and joy were intoxicating.

"It's not everyday that one for your best friend's gets engaged!" she replied with a wink, "and you never know…it may just give someone else some ideas."

"I'm sure Legolas will propose to you in good time Niori," Frodo replied with a laugh.

"I have the ring already," Niori replied with a roll of her eyes, holding up her hand to show off the ring Legolas had given her so long ago, "it's the actual words I'm waiting for!"

Frodo laughed again, shaking his head and glad that she was joking about this and not actually bitter; it was true that he knew Legolas would propose to her, but he figured that the Elf was waiting for Lillianna to be gone, least Lillianna slit Niori's throat in her sleep or poison her drinks.

"But congratulations," Niori spoke seriously, and the dark thoughts about Lillianna were dispelled from Frodo's mind; he didn't know why he had thought so brutal of Lillianna for a moment, especially in this festive mood he was in, "if anyone deserves this, it's the two of you."

Frodo nodded his thanks again and then they both continued on their separate ways after a quick and tight hug.

"When's the ceremony?" Niori called back over her shoulder as they were drawing apart.

"A week!" Frodo cried, the largest smile ever lighting up his face.

l.l.l.l.l

Carla came across Niori sitting by herself on the top of an old, stone courtyard wall near the edge of the tiny village they were sheltered in. Her knees were pulled tight up into her chest as she sat perched on the large, worn stonework, her chin leaning on her kneecaps as she solemnly watched the sky darken around her.

Silently, Carla scaled the medium sized (and very wide) wall, and took a seat beside her cousin. Niori didn't so much as glance over as she sat down, just continued to stare out in front of her.

Carla didn't bother to ask what was wrong, because she knew Niori was the master of both lying and hiding things. Asking was pointless, even though she knew something was wrong; ever since she had become aware of how easily Niori could fool them all, Carla had been prone to notice her mood swings, her forced smiles and her sad eyes…

And those were exactly the symptoms Niori had been having all day.

"He would have been six months old today," Niori finally whispered, blinking back the tears that had accumulated there over the past hour or so.

Carla paused for a fleeting moment to realize the 'who' Niori was talking about. When she finally did, her heart sank in her chest and pity stole through her.

"Why didn't you tell us Niori?" Carla asked softly, "Why did you put on a big, fake smile and pretend everything was okay?"

Niori gave a harsh, mocking laugh and felt the bitterness go through her.

"Because it's what I do so well; it's so much easier that way…if no one knows, then I'm allowed to live in my perfect world of denial."

"You're going to have some sort of breakdown if you keep living like this Niori," Carla warned her softly yet with her usual bluntness.

"I've already been there," Niori replied sarcastically, going on the defensive because getting this close to herself was beginning to frighten the hell out of her.

"Then why are you so hell bent on going down that road again," Carla asked her, her voice beyond disbelief and desperation.

"Because I've been doing it my entire life," Niori answered, bounding violently to her feet so that she was now tottering on the edge of the wall, "And I don't know if I could change now even if I wanted to."

"Niori, you're going to kill yourself!" Carla cried, watching as Niori was near falling. It wasn't until Niori looked back at her with mirthless humour that Carla understood the irony in her statement.

"Welcome to my world Carla," Niori whispered, opening her arms as a breeze started, "A world where the only way to survive and cope is to forget. To make sure everything stays forgotten, drown it out with drinks and sex…along with some hardcore partying. My life is one sick cosmic joke; the one who seems to be having the most fun is really the most fucked up of us all."

"You're not fucked up Niori…" Carla started, but Niori cut her off with a bitter laugh.

"God lord, now who's in denial! My entire life has been one big mess! My parents have told me since I was five that I'm a mistake; they wanted a perfect Barbie daughter and they got me instead. I couldn't show them that they hurt me…that was weakness to them, and every weakness was exploited to hurt even more. That's why I suppress everything…I can't be weak or it'll come back three fold," her voice lowered to a soft whisper, "And then I finally get the chance to make everything all right…to show the world that I could be a person worth having as family. I wanted to show them all that I could be a good mother, that I wasn't worthless…that I was better than my bratty sister and my snobby parents. I even somehow screwed that up…my chance to truly love someone with everything I had, and that didn't involve any sex whatsoever, and even that was taken away from me."

"Losing that baby was not your fault Niori," she replied sternly, tears gathering in her eyes as she saw the guilt travel across her face, "It just happened; maybe your body couldn't hold the baby, maybe he couldn't be born because he was half-Elf, and maybe it just wasn't meant to be, but no matter what, it's not something you could have changed. And good lord Niori, you don't have to hide anything like this anymore! None of us (except Lillianna, Carla thought with a growl, but kept that to herself) are going to call you out for being 'weak' because you show an emotion close to sadness. We love you…and we want to be let in to help you, not pushed away."

"God…look at me," Niori whispered to herself, "one of my best friends is getting married tomorrow and I'm too screwed up to even feel happy for her…"

"I'm sure Erin would understand," Carla told her, bounding down from the wall and waiting for Niori to do the same, "you're allowed to feel horrible; you lost a baby Niori, that's not something you can just get over. But for the meantime, you need to go talk to the man who loves you, and then get a good night's sleep…like you said, there's a wedding we have to be at tomorrow."

l.l.l.l.l.l

An- So...there's the chapter! Somewhat short, but there non the less! Baring any major catstophre, chapters shouldn't take months to be updated anymore! Woot! Until Next time!


	14. Welcome to Wedded Bliss

An- Hey all! A relatively quick chapter! Woot! Would have been up faster, but both Jnae and I were both out for the week! Hope you enjoy anyway, and hope that the next one can be up with as much quickness (no promises)! Oh, and to Manwathiel about inquiring to my health...I'm feeling great and thank you for caring...it makes me feel all tingily inside! LOL!

Chapter 14

"I believe," Mila spoke, rummaging through her room as Carla and Erin looked on, "that the dress I wore for my own wedding should be able to fit you, since you have not the time nor means to have your own made."

"If it fits," Erin told the other woman, "I will be in debt to you forever!"

"It should," Mila told her with a laugh, handing Erin a long, white dress, "You may not be able to tell by me now, not with my belly swollen with seven months worth of babe, but once I was quite a slender young woman!"

"I believe you," Carla told her as Erin inspected the dress, letting her eyes wander over Mila's frame, knowing with a bit of envy that when not pregnant, the woman was slim…a bit more tiny than Carla's own muscular and curvy body.

"This is so beautiful!" Erin exclaimed in delight; she had always imagined her wedding dress being a medieval fashion such as this.

"I'll leave so that you may try it on," Mila spoke, leaving the room to Carla and Erin.

"Okay," Carla spoke, turning to Erin and the dress, "let's get you into this thing…God I hate dresses!"

"All that said…you look gorgeous in yours…" Erin spoke, her excited voice muffled as she pulled her t-shirt up over her head.

Carla looked down at herself, and wondered how she could have ever thought that green was her color. She had borrowed this dress from one of the younger girls who had been left in the village. It was no where as near as spectacular as the one Jane had borrowed (a pale blue that hung to her in all the right places and dipped low enough in the back to get some imaginations going), nor the one Erin was getting into herself into. Carla's was a simple green gown with long, flowy sleeves that hung almost as low as her hem. The best part was the golden stitching around the somewhat high neckline in the shapes of leaves. The dress hung a bit wrong, but since this was Erin's day and not her own, she hadn't said a word.

"Coming in!" Niori's voice broke out a second before she, with Jane at her heals, walked into the room.

Niori and Jane stopped and stared in amazement as their gazes fell on Erin, who had gotten on the dress and stood before them in it.

The ivory of the dress seemed to illuminate Erin's pale skin so much that she seemed to be glowing. The dress itself was nothing overly dramatic, plain white with long sleeves that cut low enough that Erin's shoulders were exposed. Yet Erin looked amazingly beautiful in the simplicity; flashy and overly dramatic was not a look for her.

"You look so beautiful!" Jane told her friend in astonished delight.

"Yeah," Niori told her jokingly, "Every guy here is going to regret it's not them you're marrying as soon as they see you in that dress!"

Erin laughed, shaking her head. Carla rolled her eyes at Niori, knowing that Niori would joke all she wanted, but at the end of the day, she knew _her_ guy wouldn't feel like that.

Not that Niori looked all that bad herself; she wore the same dress as she had borrowed from Jullianne back in their old camp, but as an added touch she had braided her hair into two braids and somehow weaved flowers into them.

Yet it didn't matter, because this was Erin's day and she would over shadow them all.

l.l.l.l.l.ll

"Oh my God…I can't do this!"

"Erin, breath!"

Erin bent her head into her knees and sucked in a number of quick, large breaths. This did nothing to quell her tumbling stomach…in fact, it only brought her that much closer to hyper ventilating.

"I can't do this!" she cried, feeling the nausea swell in her stomach and throat, "I cannot go through this! I can't get married!"

"Erin!" Jane cried, seizing Erin's frantically waving wrists, "You have got to calm down!"

"Calm down! CALM DOWN!" Erin screamed, unable to control herself, "I'm about to walk down the damn isle…and you expect me to CALM DOWN!"

"Erin!" Niori tried now, commanding her friend to silence with her authoritarian voice, "Do you love Frodo!"

"Yes!"

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him!"

"Yes!"

"Do you want you, him and Elijah and any future children to be together as an official family?"

"Yes!"

"Then you and Frodo getting married is the right thing to do!"

Despite the fact it made sense, Erin could not stop herself from feeling panicked. Nor did it stop any of the symptoms of an apparent nervous breakdown.

"I…I…" she started, unable to finish because her voice choked off.

"My God," Carla whispered to Jane at the other end of the room as Niori continued to calm Erin, "I thought this was supposed to be the best day of your life!"

"I'm pretty sure nerves get all brides just before the ceremony," Jane replied, grimacing a bit at how completely wrecked Erin looked, "and apparently, some get it _very_ bad…"

"I'm scared…" Erin whispered fiercely to Niori, "I love Frodo and want to be with him forever…but I don't know anything about being a wife! I'm only nineteen…I don't know how to keep a house or anything else a wife, especially in this time period, is supposed to know how to do!"

"Erin," Niori told her with a small, comforting laugh, "I'm pretty sure you can't know 'how to be' a wife until you're actually one! And it's not a generic thing…you're still you but with a different title. Besides, I can hardly see Frodo as the kind of guy who would expect you to be miss obedient wife, barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen! Now come on, dry those would be tears before they ruin that dress you're wearing and let's go get you married to the love of your life and the father of your child."

Erin gave a nod, knowing that Niori was right. She wanted this more than anything, and a tiny batch of butterflies or a case of cold feet was not going to stop her.

"Okay…" Erin breathed, "Okay…"

The four of them moved out of the building, Niori, Jane and Carla leading the way for Erin. Though the traditional weddings here were very similar to the ones in her own world, there were still some minor differences that had been previously discussed. Here they didn't have bridesmaids nor groomsmen, but for her own ceremony, Erin had insisted that Jane, Niori and Carla stand up with her, the four of them maids of honor.

They came to where everyone was waiting under the clear, cloudless sky and Erin felt her stomach do a flip flop again. The three girls moved up the isle ahead of her and took their places, waiting for her.

With her breath caught in her throat, Erin tore her eyes off the ground and looked down the isle. As soon as she saw Frodo down there, waiting for her with a big goofy smile on his lips, all of her fears were washed away. This was right…how it was meant to be.

Even if she had no idea what she was getting herself into for life, she knew that Frodo would be there to support her. He loved her…and she loved him. Besides, there was no one she'd rather learn to be a wife with.

Taking a deep breath, Erin felt a smile break out across her face as she began her march down the isle.

She felt as all eyes turned on her, as awe filled smiles broke over their faces, and she had never felt more beautiful. It wasn't vanity, but she understood now why they always said a woman was most beautiful on her wedding day; it wasn't necessarily that she be outwardly beautiful, but it was how she felt on the inside…and how that inner joy made her seem to others.

When she had finally reached the end and stopped beside Frodo, she felt as though time would stop. This was her perfect moment…the two of them smiling at each other in love and about to commit to each other for life.

The moment didn't stop, but went on and the ceremony continued. It wasn't the normal Christen wedding she was used to, but that was okay for her. She was in Middle-Earth, and as the saying went "when in Rome, do as the Romans".

The elder of the village, the old woman who had greeted them on their arrival, continued on until they came to the part where it was Frodo and Erin's time to speak.

"I do," Frodo's voice spoke without hesitation, and then the question was asked of Erin.

"I do," she whispered softly, feeling the tears of joy sting her eyes.

Then, Erin bent down and she and Frodo had their quick wedding kiss.

From this moment fourth, Frodo the ringbearer from the Shire and Erin of the otherworld would spend the rest of their lives, no matter how long or short, as husband and wife.

_I could not ask for more than this time together_

_Could not ask for more than this time with you_

_Every prayer has been answered_

_Every dream has come true._

_Yeah right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be…_

_Here with you, here with me._

_No could not ask for more than this love you gave me_

'_cuz it's all I've waited for…and I could not ask for more_

l.l.l.l.l

Niori watched as Frodo and Erin danced together as the sun sank low below the tree line. The fries had been lit long ago to provide both light and warmth, but since she stood so far away, gooseflesh covered her semi bare shoulders. This was a party for more than just Erin and Frodo, but from them all; one brief moment of joy and relaxation before world could completely crumble down around them.

She felt someone wrap an arm casually around her waist and a small smile broke over her face. She leaned back against him, feeling warm and secure.

"She looks so beautiful," she whispered, looking on at one of her dearest friends with tears of joy shining in her eyes.

"You look rather lovely yourself," Legolas replied, tightening his hold on her waist and smiling at the same sight Niori was; other's joy was sweetly intoxicating at times like these.

"No," Niori replied softly, "this is day belongs to Erin, so don't take away from her by complimenting me. It's all hers today; the beauty, the attention, the compliments…everything. When it's my wedding day, then you can comment about me all you want."

Legolas had no reply to that, and for a moment a shot of icy, sorrowful fear ran through her heart.

"Don't you see that for us?"

"Of course I do!" Legolas replied hastily. He didn't understand why he had even hesitated like that, even for but a moment. He wanted to marry her, but _someday_…he didn't think he was even ready for marriage at this very moment.

"Good," Niori replied with a laugh, rolling her eyes at how typically guy Legolas had just seemed, "And it's not like I want you to drop down on one knee anytime soon! As far as I'm concerned, marriage is just a formality; we'll still be the same us, the same love, just with some vows and a ring that make us a little more official."

Legolas laughed…apparently he wasn't the only one who was in no rush to rush into married life.

"Come on," she spoke after a moment, grabbing on to his arm, "let's go dance and have some fun!"

l.l.l.l.l.l

Elijah joined her at the "bar" just as Jane was taking another sip of her second glass of wine (just second! No more!).

"This is high-class stuff", she observed, raising her class and observing it sarcastically.

Elijah smiled. "I heard some things about the last time you attended a party like this one." He said shrewdly.

"You did? Ah, well. Carla told you?"

He nodded.

"Well, she's bound to tell anyone who will listen. _That_ was a nightmare." She half-laughed, "This is the first time I've drank since then." She thought back to the time she had confessed her undying love to Aragorn while totally wasted. Actually, she couldn't remember any of it, but from what she'd heard of it from her friends, it sounded kind of funny looking back.

She finished the drink and put the glass down, feeling not so much drunk, but happy (although, the sudden reminder of Aragorn had made her heart feel heavy).

"Congratulations on your parents wedding." She grinned, looking over at Erin and Frodo, who were busy accepting best wishes from everyone who had turned out to celebrate the Ring- Bearer's wedding (Surprisingly, half of Middle-Earth…at least, all of them in the vicinity of the village). "Niori, Carla and me are trying to act surprised by all this; we always knew it would happen eventually."

He nodded. "Thank you. I'm just glad my father is happy. I've never seen him so exuberant, so youthful, as he's been since Erin- um, Mother returned to Middle Earth."

"I'm glad he's doing well. And I've noticed you've stopped calling her Erin and started calling her Mother."

"Yes, Father insisted I do it, and quite frankly, I don't mind."

She stood up abruptly and brushed herself off. "Well, would you care to dance with me?"

He started and gave her a puzzled look. "Uh, Jane, are you drunk?"

"What? No! I'm not drunk! Trust me, after what I endured last time, you wouldn't get drunk again either."

He chuckled briefly. "True." His smile faded. "Then, why do you want to dance with me? Over the last little while, I've gotten the feeling you've been avoiding me."

Caught completely off guard, Jane quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching them. From what she could see, no one seemed to be.

"Yes, okay, I have been avoiding you." She agreed quietly. "But honestly, it's not because you did anything wrong."

He looked somewhat relieved.

"It's me. I- I shouldn't have kissed you. Erin could find out, and then there would be this ordeal. I mean, God- I'm practically your aunt! And she's my best friend, and of course"-

"Wait"- He stopped her rambling, "The reason you've been acting so strange is because of my mother? Shouldn't you trust me to make my own decisions? Not ones based on what Erin, my mother, might think?"

"Yes, of course." She sighed. "It's just- you don't know her the way I do. You don't know that she has the tendency to overreact. If we were seen together…" She trailed off. Whether it was the alcohol or not, she thought it might be the best time to tell him what she truly thought of him.

"Elijah, I like you." She said quietly, her eyes shining. "And if we weren't in this awful situation, I would date you."

He looked at her for a minute, as if making sure she was serious, then he pulled her behind a nearby curtain, where there was a small empty space.

"Jane, I feel the same way about you." He said, adjusting the curtain so no one could see the two (unless they stared directly at Elijah and Jane). But, Elijah and Jane weren't checking to see if they were being watched. That wasn't on their minds at all.

"You do?" She breathed. "Oh, God…"

She knew deep down that it was wrong, but she felt this amazing physical and mental attraction towards him, that she had been ignoring ever since they had gotten there. It wasn't just a crush, like what she had felt towards Aragorn, this was so much more, even though she felt like she hardly knew him. She thought she didn't believe in soul mates, but this was the closest she'd ever felt towards a guy…

"Look, we can do this, if you really want to." He spoke, taking her slightly trembling hand in his.

"We would have to hide it from everyone. No one must know. Not even Carla or Niori." She whispered, her eyes wide.

He nodded, his eyes wide with what could have been excitement or lust. Either way, she didn't care. Then, he kissed her behind that curtain. And she loved it.

l.l.l.l.l

A yawn escaped from behind Niori's lips as she put a hand down on a table top and leaned heavily against a table to keep herself standing. Despite the fact that it was still relatively early and she hadn't even had a drink all day, she was extremely tired and about ready to turn in.

Niori, for her own part, couldn't help but see the irony in all this; the former sex kitten all out party girl, was now the first one ready to leave the party and go to bed.

She yawned again, casually glancing around to see if anyone else of importance had left yet. With a sigh, she noticed that though a few bodies were absent, pretty much everyone was still having a blast.

There goes my party girl reputation, Niori though with yet another sigh, wondering just why she had been so freaking tired over the past few days.

"Hey Legolas," she spoke, glancing at the Elf who stood a few feet away, deep in conversation with Gimli, "I'm going to head off to bed."

At first Legolas looked at her as though she had to be joking, and when he realized she wasn't, raised and eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" he asked, closing the small gap between them in two strides and looking at her in semi concern.

"I'm just really tired," Niori explained, and couldn't help but laugh at the raised eyebrow on his face; he knew her well enough to know that Niori just didn't _get_ tired while at a party.

"Want me to come too?" Legolas asked and Niori shook her head.

"I'm fine," Niori replied, smiling up at him, "I'll see you when you get back."

Legolas nodded and without another word, Niori turned and began her trek back to her residence. She moved through the crowd quickly, nodding to anyone who greeted her. Finally, she reached the emptiness and breathed a soothing breath, hoping that the heavy feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time would clear from her head.

She kept moving until a small sound, very moan like, caught her attention. Niori stopped dead in her tracks, looking around to locate the source of the sound. She strained her ears, and when she heard it again, she realized it was coming from behind a tightly drawn curtain only a few steps away from where she stood.

Curiously, Niori moved over to it and pulled the curtain back a little…only to get the shock of her life.

She couldn't help but have her eyes open wide in shock or her mouth to fall into a large gape, because what…who, stood before her was Elijah and Jane…in the most heavy make out session she had ever seen, beating even all of her's on the passion meter!

Jane; sweet, innocent and virginal Jane and Elijah; the cute and cuddly kid that she had held as a baby not the long ago…were currently sucking face with each other…

This made absolutely no sense in her mind; she had known there had been a bit of an attraction, but OH MY GOD!

Letting the curtain fall from her hands as though it were on fire, Niori stumbled backwards violently and ran back towards her house, unable to fully comprehend what she had just seen; it could not make sense…Jane was Jane…and Elijah was, well, Elijah!

It took a few minutes of calming breaths, but after that, the full possibilities came into Niori's mind; that had to be the biggest possible blackmail material that Niori had ever witnessed. I mean…that was something that they both _had_ to want to keep secret…and eventually, it may just come in handy that she knew…

Oh my God, Niori told herself, still unable to believe what she had just seen, that just destroyed my whole image of Jane as the cutesy, innocent school girl! Jesus…to think I thought she'd forever be all virginesque! That whole image is forever shattered!

And despite all those thoughts of blackmail and ruined images, one thought rained out above the rest…

I sure as hell hope I'm not around for the fireworks when Erin finds out…

l.l.l.l.l

An- The lyrics used are "Could Not Ask for more" by Sarah Evans, so kudos for that great song! Hope you all enjoyed the wedding! A little hint about the future...everything's gonna go WAY down hill from here!


	15. Betrayal

An- Hey hey all! So, what's up guys! Hopefully you're having a rockin summer and all that jazz! I'm in a pretty good mood, so I'm kinda rambly and all that junk. lol. Tanyway, here's chap.15...and as warned before, from here everything goes down hill...WAY down hill! Oh, and to Manwathiel, whose concern for my heatlh is very touching, to answer your review; IfI don't laugh about it, I think of how unfair it is and all I wanna do is cry. Since I refuse to live in the 'what if's' and crying all the time, I laugh and make jokes.

Anyway, Jane has finally got her site up, which features all her fanart for this story (which means you get some hot drawings of me, lil ol Niori) and since she asked me to, here's the link:

http (colon and double slash) lordoftherings03 (dot) tripod (dot) com (slash) Janes (underscore) fanart (slash) index (dot) album (question mark) i (equal sign) 11

You just have to put the stuff in brackets as the actual symbol...it wouldn't let me put the actual full link...stupid rules...

Chapter 15

Erin's eyes blinked open as sunlight streamed in through a small window at the other end of the small room. She yawned deeply, rolling over in the bed and burying her body closely into the one that lay beside her.

A wide smile broke over her lips as she cuddled in with Frodo.

She was married.

Even after last nights beautiful and unforgettable wedding night, she was still in utter shock that she could say that. It seemed unbelievable that she was now a married woman…that the man who's arms she laid in were her husband's.

"Good morning," Frodo whispered softly, pulling his arms tightly around her, causing her to giggle as his hands brushed a ticklish spot.

"It is," she replied, looking up into his twinkling blue eyes, "our first as a married couple."

"Hopefully with many more to come," Frodo quipped, kissing her softly.

Erin melted into his arms, feeling her mouth meld into his. A rush of desire washed through as he started to pull her into him…

"Umm…" a knock at the door and then the voice broke out, causing Erin and Frodo to jump from surprise, thus apart, "Father? Mother?"

Frodo scowled at the door, a genuine glare shot in that direction. Erin couldn't help but want to laugh…it was beyond amusing that for one of those few rare moments, Frodo acted just like any other guy; pissed that he had been disturbed as he was about to get laid.

"Just a second Elijah," Erin called through the closed door, shifting out of Frodo's arms and moving to grab her clothes (she had officially moved from Mila's home to this one (thus kicking the other Hobbits out) before the wedding).

Frodo shot one more scowl at the door before he swung off the bed and also started to dress.

After they had finished dressing, Erin went to the door and opened it to find her son standing there sheepishly. Elijah shifted uncomfortably, his eyes cast down to the floor.

"Yes Elijah?" she asked in the best motherly voice she had, amused at how embarrassed he looked.

"Ummm…I didn't want to…well interrupt," he stammered, a blush reddening the tips of his ears, "but Eldarion has asked for a meeting, and the two of you have been bided to come. He didn't want to disturb you, not on the morn after your wedding, but since it's well after noon…" Elijah's voice trailed off as he realized he was rambling a bit, "Niori would have come to get you, but she would have teased mercifully…so…"

"Thank you Elijah," Erin told him thankfully, "we'll be there in just a moment."

Elijah nodded sheepishly and rushed off, leaving Erin and Frodo alone for another two minutes.

"It couldn't last forever," Frodo spoke sadly, "for now we must return to the real world…the real war we face."

"Come on," she replied, taking his hand, "let's not keep everyone waiting."

l.l.l.l.l.l

Everyone gathered into the largest building in the small town (which, really, wasn't very big). The only person in the room who wasn't standing at the moment was Eldarion, looking like the King he was born to be on a small, decorative makeshift throne.

The four girls, Elijah, Legolas, Frodo, and Eomer were standing at the front of the crowd, nearest to Eldarion.

Jane entered with Niori and Carla, not exactly prepared for Elijah to be there. Her heart skipped a beat the moment she saw the back of his head. He was standing next to his father and mother, talking to them, and looking fairly sheepish in that cute way of his she loved so much.

She bit her lip and looked down as she walked past him, breathing in his sweet grassy aroma that she had come to love. It took everything in her power to not kiss him. She had to keep walking…after all, Erin was standing very near, and she wasn't stupid; she would see if something fishy was going on.

Jane went and stood at the end of the row next to Legolas. From here, she could watch Elijah, yet still look as if she was interested in what the meeting was about.

Wait, what was she talking about- she _had _to be interested. After all, she was supposed to be thoroughly concerned about what was going on outside the village. And on any normal day, she was. Just not this day…

Suddenly, Eldarion stood and the room quieted instantly. Jane bullied her mind into focusing on him and not Elijah, who was presently scratching his beautiful head of dark blonde-

_Focus-_ She thought. She tore her mind and her eyes away from Elijah, the moment he turned and looked at her. But she didn't see it.

Not too far away, Niori was watching both Jane and Elijah (mostly Jane) with watchful glances. As far as she knew, this was the first time the two of them had been together since last night, and she wanted to see how they'd act towards each other. If they ignored each other as they were doing now, that meant that this was all going to be top secret…and probably one hot relationship (or so that had gone in her many experiences). Though she really hadn't expected any less…if she had been the one all over Elijah last night, she wouldn't want it to be known…Erin could be a regular Harpy when she was royally pissed off.

"My friends," Eldarion spoke loudly, raising his arms to greet them all. "I have summoned you all about a grave matter."

At these words, the room became even quieter (if possible).

"My spies have informed me that thousands of the enemies' men are on the loose. They are being sent all over Middle-Earth to capture, torture, rape, and kill." As he said each word, his looked upon Erin, Jane, Niori and Carla; his eyes were filled with a burning hatred what he was saying. He was clearly passionate about his land and his people, and the girls were reminded strongly of Aragorn (but without the scruff, and with Elf ears).

"My spies do not know if the enemy is near us; nor do I, but I sense that we must do something regarding them before they find us here, and destroy us because of their greater numbers. We MUST be prepared for battle at any moment, at any hour." He cried fiercely.

"I have organized a schedule for certain men to stand guard during the day, and alternate during the night as well. This will take effect tomorrow at sunrise. Would all of the guards please remain here; all others are not required to stay. You may leave." He looked pointedly at the front row. They were the only people who would not be taking part in the new system; in Eldarion's eyes, they needed to be rested at all times for battle.

"We are in also in need of the swiftest riders to ride fourth from here in order to achieve two goals; we need riders to move swiftly through the lands that have not fallen into enemy hands and warn them of what comes, and tell them that in order to survive what has come, we need to combine our forces. Tell them that every warrior they have, may it be men, women or children, should come here if they wish to survive this war…though the enemy is scattered through Middle-Earth, I know that their main camp is near here since my spies have been able to tell me that much. And if they have concerns of their people being slaughtered, they them of the refugee camp in Mirkwood. Leave the warriors in Mirkwood in case they are attacked.

"Secondly I need riders who can scour the land around here and search for the land around these woods to search for the enemy camp and then ride swiftly and unknowingly get back here with the news; we know they're here because they sent warriors to defeat us when we were at Isengard and then a small band to attack us when we journeyed here."

Niori grimaced, rubbing the shoulder she had been shot with. Many in the room sent her sympathetic glances. Now that had hurt like a bitch, she thought to herself.

A quick glance Jane threw to Elijah broke Niori out of her thoughts again, and the girl couldn't understand how everybody else in the room didn't realize what was going on. She had figured out weeks ago that there had been a spark between them, but she had never thought it would go anywhere important. She had seen it so _easily_, how had nobody else?

With quick bows to Elderion, those who he did not need any further left the tent quietly, leaving many who were either taking part in the new guarding system or who would volunteer their riding services to the king.

Should I tell her I know? Niori wondered as she walked outside with the others, I mean…she has less experience than a twelve-year-old! I don't want her to get into something that she can't handle, but then again…she has to experience this sometime…and I really don't think Elijah would try and take advantage of her naivety. Hmmm…I'll take her off tonight and tell her that I know, that way I don't embarrass her by letting anyone else know, and that if she ever needs to talk or whatever, I'm here. That works…unless she's already done him; oh she has not…I'm the only one who moves _that _quick, Jane wouldn't. Oh my God Niori…stop freaking out about it! Jane's seventeen, she can take care of herself!

Jane sighed half-sarcastically, once everyone was outside again. "Wonderful. Great. This time, it's a few thousand conscience-less _human _lunatics with swords. Like I said before, I really preferred the genetically altered tortured elves that we fought last time…. those guys were a whole lot less threatening and scary." She said the last part quietly.

Erin and Carla, closest to Jane, had to nod in fervent agreement.

With a farewell, Niori and Legolas left immediately with Eomer; him and Legolas were in deep discussion about something. Niori didn't exactly look interested in the conversation, but probably just wanted to stay with Legolas. Carla watched Eomer retreat with a dark expression on her face. It was the one that Jane was never able to read.

Before they were out of sight, Niori turned back and caught Jane's eyes. There was no name for the expression shining in Niori's eyes, but Jane somehow caught the meaning instantly…and her heart seemed to stop for a moment, even after Niori had broken eye contact and had continued to walk beside Legolas wordlessly.

Oh my God she knows! Jane thought frantically, panic spreading through her for a moment. After a moment, she couldn't help but dismiss how ridiculous that sounded. How could Niori know? No one had seen them the night before…and besides, if Niori knew, she'd have said something by now…

Erin and Frodo latched onto each other and made their way back to their dwelling. Jane turned to look at Elijah, who was walking just a few paces behind her. He was smiling contentedly as he watched his parents depart together, but his face changed instantly when he saw Jane looking at him. It was a: "now what?" sort of expression.

Jane half-shrugged so that Carla, who was standing beside her, wouldn't see. Then, she thought of something, and stopped abruptly.

"Hey, Jane, are you coming or what?" Asked Carla, who stopped when she noticed that Jane had.

"Um, no, I'll see you later, Carla. I'm going to go to the "ladies' room" for a moment." She made the finger-quotes. She glanced sideways at Elijah, and pointed at the forest nearby, grimacing convincingly. "I think I ate something bad yesterday."

Carla raised her eyebrows. "Too much info, Jane. I'll see you back at the house." With a half-hearted wave, Carla turned around, leaving the whole area clear except for Elijah and Jane, who were watching her retreat apprehensively, as they both slowly moved towards the forest.

As soon as Carla was no longer within their sights, they vaulted the rest of the open area until they were both sufficiently covered by the trees and the darkness. Before Elijah could do or say anything, Jane pushed him into a nearby oak tree and kissed him passionately.

When they broke apart, she smiled. "I've been wanting to do that ever since I woke up this morning."

He smiled back, unshaken by Jane's sudden, unexpected burst of passion. "That's funny; I have as well. I must say, Jane, It was horrible acting as though I hardly knew you during the meeting." He put his arms around her waist and held her there.

"Even though the meeting only lasted around …seven minutes?" She raised her eyebrows, grinning.

"Well, it felt like longer." He said in his defense. He kissed her, his rough but gentle lips brushing her own.

"Yes, it felt like longer for me, too…" She said once they stopped kissing, leaning her body against his (and the tree). At that moment, they heard a rush of voices very close by; it seemed the meeting had officially finished, and the men were pouring out to resume their positions as guards. That also meant people might be coming into the forest for various reasons.

"Would you care to go for a walk?" He murmured, kissing her nose. "I mean, before we're discovered?"

"Ooh, romantic." She teased. " But Yes, I would. We'll have some more privacy…"

He grinned, taking her hand and leading her into the brush, away from oncoming voices.

They stopped to lay down about half a kilometer from where they had started, in a grassy clearing where they could see the late afternoon sun. It occurred to her at this moment what Eldarion had spoken about at the meeting an hour previously; about the men who came and kidnapped and killed…but she felt safe enough with Elijah there to protect her. He had his sword on his at all times, and she always carried a knife in her boot.

"You're a really good kisser." Jane whispered, expelling all thoughts of danger, and curling up against his solid chest. He grinned, his hands behind his head.

"Honestly, I've never had much practice." He admitted.

"Could have fooled me." She murmured. "You know, as we are a "couple" now, we ought talk about you. And me." She added, as an afterthought.

"Okay, what about me?" He said, amused. He put his arm around her and stroked her hair.

"What do you like do for fun around here? I mean, what do you do with your time?"

He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again, shaking his head. "Mainly, I like to garden."

"That can't be _all _you like to do!" She persisted. "What were you really going to say before?"

He shook his head, smiling uncomfortably, as he sat up on his knees. "I'd rather not"-

"It's not like I'm going to laugh!" She said firmly, laying a hand on his knee. "It can't be that embarrassing."

Looking at her apprehensively for a moment, he exhaled. "I like to draw."

Jane, who was expecting something far more extreme than _that_, blinked. "Oh. That's cool!" And she meant it. "I like to draw too."

"You do? What do you draw?" He asked eagerly, leaning forward. "I haven't found anyone around here who really appreciates the arts, like I do."

"I know! Me neither! When I got home, all I could draw was things and people in Middle Earth. I drew Fangorn Forest, Minus Tirith, Edoras, Aragorn"- She stopped. There she went again with the reminder of Aragorn.

"King Aragorn?" He asked. He searched her face, and upon seeing such deep sorrow, he inquired delicately, "Did you and him… have …something?"

Jane looked away, taken aback by his question. "No. Nothing. I liked him, that's all. That's as far as it went." She sighed, and shook her head. She wasn't getting into _that _right now. "But enough about that. What do you like to draw, or paint, Elijah?"

Now he turned a slightly red color. "Lately…" He raised his eyes and looked at her, "My main focus has been…you."

She sat up and gazed at him. She spoke quietly, quite touched by his words. "Me? But, how? I've never even posed for you…"

Quite suddenly (and randomly) the scene from "Titanic" where Rose poses for Jack naked (except for the necklace!) popped into her mind. She banished it just as quickly. (But kept it in mind for future reference).

He smiled thoughtfully, just staring at her for a moment. "Jane, You never had to. I have every one of your features committed to memory. You're beautiful. Inside and out." He stroked her cheek with his finger, and she reached up and took his hand.

"Oh, that's so sweet." She hugged him tightly, "you're by far the best secret boyfriend I've ever had!"

In her excitement, she lost her balance and fell against him, causing him to fall onto his back, laughing. As he hit the forest floor, he fell directly on her, his face inches from hers, one body pressed against the other. Their laughter died instantly as the same emotion coursed through them; desire.

They stared into each other's eyes, breathing heavily.

"Elijah, We can't do this. Not yet." She whispered half-unwillingly, not breaking their gaze. Sure, she liked him a lot, maybe even loved him for all she knew, but they couldn't do it now…they shouldn't…it was all going too fast- they had only admitted they liked each other less than 24 hours ago!

"I know." He whispered. Jane believed his words, but his eyes deceived him; he wanted her, she could tell.

After a couple long seconds, Elijah seemed to find it within himself to get off her. "We'd better get back, It will be getting dark soon, and Carla will be wondering what happened to you."

l.l.l.l.l

Legolas stood watching silently as the golden rays of sunlight faded into the shadowy pinks and purples of twilight. The only sound came from the muffled voice from the village, which was about a hundred meters (metric system baby!) away from where he stood, leaning up against the side of a tree.

He was lost in his own thoughts…thinking about all the things that had happened over the past month. It was all fine and good for them to have decided earlier in the day that something had to be done, but what that something was was still up for much debate. But to be more precise, he was not thinking about the meeting earlier, but of the one thing that had been plaguing his mind since Niori had told him over the campfire three weeks ago…his son.

During moments like these…moments when he was away from Niori and couldn't hurt her even more with his own sadness, thoughts of his son that had never had a chance at life engulfed and consumed his mind. It hurt so much knowing that at this very moment he should be a father (yet that was such a strange concept to him…being a father) and it hurt all the much more knowing that when Niori had lost the baby, she had been entirely and utterly alone…that he hadn't been there for her.

Legolas felt tears sting his eyes as he thought about the son he would never have. What would he have been like? More Human or more Elf? Would he have had the gracefulness of his people or Niori's fire?

So many questions that would never have answers.

"Why?"

At first, Legolas thought that he had spoken the question aloud, for it was the very same thought that had been passing through his mind, but he soon realized that it hadn't been his voice that had spoken.

He turned around and found Lillianna standing there, slowing approaching him. Legolas gave an inward groan as Lillianna grew closer…he was in no mood to deal with her now. Earlier he had almost hoped that like Aldor, Lillianna would volunteer to be a rider for Elderion; she was the fastest Elven rider in this camp…by all means she should have gone and offered her services to the young king.

But no, she couldn't do that…that would make Legolas's life too easy.

"Lillianna-" he started, unable to keep the exasperation out of his voice, but he wasn't able to finish because Lillianna continued to speak, her voice sounding desperate.

"What does she have that I don't?" the Elf maiden asked as she stopped in front of Legolas, and he realized that there were droplets shining in her eyes, "Why is she better than me? Why do you love _her_?"

Legolas would have usually replied with the usual "It's just the way it is", but the fact that she was near tears stopped him. For once Lillianna was not throwing a fit…instead she was coming out in an emotion Legolas could pity…and one he didn't know how to deal with (at least not from Lillianna).

"I…" Legolas started to reply, unable to think of which words to use, "There's no real answers to your questions. I love her for so many reasons…she's funny…different. She's not like any woman I've ever met; she fiery and has a temper…she's willing to fight me instead of back down compliantly. She's beautiful, she cares…she's willing to die for those she loves. I know that first hand, because she almost died for me once. Those are just some of the many reasons why I love her, but it'd take me forever before I could tell you them all, "

"Then how do I make you love _me_ again?" Lillianna whispered desperately, clutching on to his left arm.

"Lillianna," ho told her softly, "there is no way to break my love for Niori. Besides, there is truly no 'again' for us," Lillianna's face looked like she had been stricken, "Do not take it like that, I beg you. Tell me Lillianna, had we not been told since Elflinghood that we were going to be together, would you still 'love' me?"

"But I'm the one you need!" Lillianna cried in both frustration and desperation, "I'm an Elf, not a puny human woman-child! I will be a good wife! A good mother…and _I_ will be able to keep your children alive!"

Anger flared up through Legolas violently. How dare she! He pushed her away from him, barely able to control the urge to hit her for daring to say such a mean, spiteful and hateful thing.

"You go too far!" he hissed through clenched teeth as he fought down his anger.

"You haven't any idea about anything!" Lillianna cried angrily, all desperation she had felt gone, "Do you know why I'm even here! Your FATHER asked me to stay in Middle-Earth. He wants…he _begged _me to persuade you to give up this folly of waiting for some human and join the rest of our race across the sea! He, and every other member of your family besides Aldor thinks you're a fool and they want you to come to your senses before you do something mad, like give up your immortality for that…that whore! Hasn't she already proved so far that she cannot be a good match for you? Has she not already told you that she is not capable to keep your children alive! How do you know that her losing a child will never happen again? Who is to say that her body cannot take such a labour? And who's to say the child was even yours! She's a whore…how could she ever be a true wife…how could you ever trust her not to stray! You will be mine Legolas, even if I have to dispose of that girl myself!"

As the last word left her mouth, Lillianna flung herself into Legolas, her lips connecting with his violently. He was so shocked for a moment that he barely registered as Lillianna's tongue probed deeply into his parted mouth as she pulled her body directly into his. When he did realize, he started to push her away angrily, but as her hand made its way to a certain part of his anatomy, his mind went predominately numb…and without realizing it, he started to kiss her back.

A small, half gasp and half cry emitted suddenly from somewhere around them. Legolas broke and pushed away from Lillianna violently, realizing what he had just done and looking around frantically to see who had caught them.

As he turned around, his eyes washed across the slim figure of Niori, still as a statue. Her face shown with the utmost pain and confusion one could ever feel…and nothing but the shock of betrayal shone in her eyes.

He stepped further away from Lillianna, realizing in horror what he had just done. It hit him like a tidal wave, the sheer force of how Niori was looking at him.

What had he done…he had let Lillianna kiss him…even worse…he had kissed _her _back…

"You lying," Niori whispered painfully, anger radiating in her quiet voice, "cheating bastard!"

She turned around and bolted deeper into the forest then, feeling the need to run…just run until her legs could carry her no more.

"NIORI!" Legolas cried, going after her and breaking away from the death grip Lillianna had put on his arm. He had to stop her! Had to explain…but even as he thought these thoughts, he knew there was nothing to explain. It had basically looked like it really had happened…but he had to explain what had lead up to it…that they hadn't come here for that reason…

He wrenched onto her arm and forced her to stop. She whirled around angrily, bringing her knee up into his groin before he could either stop her or see it coming.

Legolas gave a cry of pain and fell to his knees, his eyes watering. The pain washed over his body, turning his mind to jelly. He looked up at Niori, unable to speak but trying to anyway.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed, "You fucking bastard! How could you! Did you ever really love me, or were you just like all of the others! Figured I'd be a quick and easy lay? That you could just get rid of me when you got sick of having to deal with me! Fuck you Legolas! After…after everything we've been through…that I've been through because of you! You cheat on me…betray me! Good lord, what would you have done had I actually had your baby! Disown me and your child when we showed up back here so you could go on with her! No wonder you never came to find me in my time like you promised…you were too damn busy fucking her! You two deserve each other…"

A sob broke through Niori's words and she felt tears stinging her eyes painfully. That bastard…she couldn't even look at him without feeling like she was going to be sick.

Before another sob could escape from her, she took off running…running deeper into the confines of Fangorn, a place where, if she wanted, could get lost forever…

Legolas, who was still on his knees, watched her go with nothing but frantic desperation and dread coursing through him.

He had, in one simple moment of idiocy, destroyed everything that he and Niori had.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l

A half strangled cry broke out of Carla's mouth as she sat bolt upright in bed. Sweat clung to her clammy skin as she threw the blankets off her and felt the shock as the cool night air hit her scantly clad body full force.

Without so much as throwing a sweater on, Carla moved away from the other sleeping girls and outside into the cold night.

With the stars shining brightly over head, Carla broke out into a run that led her from the pastures of the village into the confines of the forest.

Her mind whirled with images from both memory and dream; a memory within a dream…strong arms, undoubtedly Eomer's, around her as she tumbled back into a bed…and then this dream memory turned into a nightmare. She had been fighting for her very life against a great monster cloven in shadows and darkness…she had felt its claws through the taunt flesh of her stomach and abs…and as she died, she raised her weapon for one last swing…

Her dark thoughts were broken as she saw the faint flickering light of a dying fire in the distance, further into the forest. In great confusion, she stopped in mid-stride and then slowly walked towards the fire.

When she drew close enough, she couldn't help but gasp a little in surprise at who sat at the tiny fire in the middle of the woods; Eomer.

He looked up sharply as Carla stood just within the fire's light. She looked at him in confusion, her chocolate eyes, which looked black in the near darkness, full of questions. His attention caught instantly to the fact she was barely dressed in only night clothes, but he forced himself to quell any desire and look up at her face.

"Carla…?" he questioned, beckoning her into the warmth of the fire.

"What are you doing lighting a fire all the way out here?"

"I couldn't sleep and did not wish to disturb the whole camp," Eomer replied as Carla sat down on the ground opposite him.

"I'm sure the trees will be awfully pleased if you burn them down in a forest fire."

"Now you sound like Legolas," Eomer snorted.

Carla rolled her eyes and then sat there silently, letting the heat from the flames warm her skin.

"I suppose Erin and Frodo are still in their euphoria," Eomer then asked and continued after Carla nodded, "their wedding yesterday was beautiful. The simplicity of it all fitted both of them. It is truly ironic; my own wedding was regal and befitting my kingship, and yet Erin and Frodo in their simple country wedding seemed to love it more than I did my own. They will probably be much more happy in their marriage then I will ever be in mine. Perhaps had you been my bride…" he let his voice trail off as he realized what he was saying.

"But I wasn't!" Carla cried angrily, bitterly, jumping to her feet in anger, "and I'll never be! You made sure of that the day you married that other woman!"

"I had no choice!" Eomer cried back, getting to his own feet, "I had to do my duty as king of Rohan and sire an heir!"

"Have you not noticed that I've barely aged since I left?" Carla screamed back at him, her anger having passed its boiling point; she had been carrying it for so long that now that it was like a sleeping volcano erupting, "Pretty sure that had you waited, I could have your children now! I'm still _way_ young enough to have ten kids if needed!"

"But I didn't know that you were coming back!" he cried, desperate and angry at the same time; yes he had hurt her beyond measure, but why couldn't she at least try to understand?

"I hate you!" she screamed, feeling the tears of anger and frustration stinging her eyes, "I hate you for making me feel like this! I let myself love you and then you hurt me…and I hate you for it!"

"How can you say that?" Eomer asked softly, shocked that she had said such a thing, even in anger, "How can you take what we had, even if it did end as it did, and turn it into something hateful?"

"Because I should have stopped it from even happening!" she cried, turning away from him to his her tears, "My whole damn life I watched as women close to me…my mom, Niori…got crushed over and over because they were fools enough to let a guy get close enough to break their hearts! I always swore I'd never be like them…that I'd never let a guy close enough to break my heart! And then you come and everything changes! I'm stupid enough to let down all my defences and you do get in and then guess what…YOU BREAK MY HEART! This is all my fault that I hurt like this…all mine!"

She had to stop because she had to choke back a harsh sob. This hurt too much…never had she felt so brutally exposed.

"What can I do to make you stop hurting Carla?" he asked her softly, coming to stand beside her.

She looked back to him, the tenderness in his voice and eyes made her forget her anger and long for him. She needed him…needed his love like she needed air to breath or water to drink.

"Love me," she whispered, looking to him with begging in her eyes, "right here and right now, just love me…"

Eomer hesitated for a moment, searching and only finding absolute need in her eyes, bowed his head and taking her into his arms, obliged her.

'_Cuz the heart won't lie, _

_sometimes life gets in the way,_

_but there's one thing that won't change, I know I tried. _

_The heart won't lie,_

_you can live your alibi…who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise._

_The heart won't lie._

l.l.l.l

Niori kept running until her legs burned so bad that they could no longer keep moving. Until her throat burned so much that she couldn't pull air down it and when tears burned her eyes so much she couldn't see anymore.

When she was so tired that she could barely move, she slid down the base of a tree, buried her head in her knees and sobbed.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l

An- So...kinda sucks for some people right now, but guess what...it gets worse (have I mentioned we all like angsty books...that might explain a few things) So review, and don't forget that after that, go visit Jane's art site and leave some comments there...we'll give you cookies if you do!


	16. All Hell Breaks Loose

An- Hey All! And since I forgot to do it at the end of last chapter, the lyrics used in that chapter were from "The heart won't lie" by Reba Macintire and Vince Gill. There, now that all the technical stuff is out of the way, hey everybody! So...did everyone all go camping at the same time last week? I'm just guessing that becasue of the very low reviewer turn out...considering that you know, one person reviewed (wooo Laer4572!). Hopefully we get a few more this time...lol

Chapter 16

Carla lay on her back, staring up at the canopy of trees and not knowing what to feel. Beside her, Eomer was hastily dressing in the light of the dying fire. She couldn't see his face, but would have given anything to know if he felt the same turmoil she did now.

The sex itself had not been a problem; it had been tender and amazing…probably the best she had ever had. She had needed him right down to the very core of her soul, not only the sex, but his love; it was _right_ when she was with him.

But afterwards when they lay beside each other spent, Carla's mind had unfazed and the realization had drifted back to her.

She had just made love (she refused to demean it by calling it anything but love) to a married man…she had just aided and abetted in the act of adultery…something she had always swore she would never do.

Eomer finished dressing, and only then did he turn back to her. There was a sad look in his eyes…not a look of regret, but a look of deep sadness.

"Eomer-" she started, not knowing what she could possibly say, but feeling like she had to say something to take away the guilt she now saw in his eyes.

"Please don't," he whispered, looking away from her, "don't say anything. I don't want blame to be passed, to either of us, but if you start to justify and reason, I know I will. I can't take back what just happened…I don't _want_ to take back what just happened, but because of it this all has to end. I love you Carla, and will until the day I die and beyond, but I took vows and swore myself to another. I cannot bring myself to say what we just did was wrong, because I know in my heart it wasn't, but it was a betrayal of my wife…and it can never happen again. You were right before Carla…it is best for us if we stay apart. For now it cannot be helped, for the fate of Middle-Earth is more important than our own problems, but if we win this war…if we win, I think it be for the best if we go our separate ways and ever see each other again…"

He broke off and started to walk away, not allowing himself to look and see the painful disbelief on her face. Before he was too far away, he stopped at the sound of her soft, whimper of a voice.

"Please don't do this to me…"

"I can't give you what you need Carla," he told her softly, "I only hurt you…I want you to be happy, not to hurt. Do yourself a favour and find someone else to love…to love you; someone who won't hurt you and who will be able to give you all that I can't."

He strode away quickly before the sound of her sobs and tears could break his resolve; her tears made him long to comfort her.

Carla stared after him, feeling the sobs and tears breaking through her cold, numb shock. It wasn't fair…they had finally done what they had both needed, and now they were even worse off. Now they could never see each other again…

Cursing her own stupidity and need, Carla pounded the dark ground in fury as sobs wracked her body and tears burned her eyes.

l.l.l.l.l.l

Jane's head snapped up, separating her lips from Elijah's for the first time in awhile (she couldn't say how long). They were both in a garden shed, surrounded by crude tools and wheelbarrows. They had planned to go there each and every night. Not for sex ("not yet, anyway," Jane thought), but just to get to know each other, and make out. It was the only place and time they knew they wouldn't be found together.

A sudden feeling had come over her. She couldn't explain it, but it was a very uneasy feeling; one of urgency. Something was wrong.

"What time is it?" She whispered mindlessly, totally forgetting that no one owed a watch nor knew what a watch was in Middle Earth.

Elijah looked at her, confused. "The time? I don't know!"

She gasped. "I've been with you way too long." Her eyes wide, she climbed off him and grabbed her jacket. Throwing it over her shoulders, she prayed to God that sunrise hadn't come yet. She cautiously pushed open the door, worried that maybe there was a guard standing by; but there wasn't. A gust of cold night wind blew into the warm shed, making them both shiver.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow night?" He whispered, his warm breath making little wisps of vapour in the cold air. Elijah kissed her, and she kissed him back. The feeling in the pit of her stomach intensified.

"Yes, honey- I have to go back to my room." With a small laugh at his insistence, she gently pushed him away. She looked up at the night sky- although it was almost completely covered by dark clouds, she could see that the moon had shifted. She estimated that she'd been gone around 2 ½ to 3 hours (She was getting good at reading the sky)!

Her breath caught in her throat. This was bad. Really bad. Without another word, she immediately started to run for it. She had to make it back to Mila's house before some one woke up and noticed her missing!

Half freezing in her fall jacket and shorts, she sprinted back towards the house. She was angry with herself for not bringing shoes (the dewy grass was making her bare feet cold and wet) and she was also mad that she had stayed out too long. She was only supposed to stay with Elijah an hour or two, not three! They had both totally lost track of time.

She was scared to death that Carla had woken up, gotten worried that Jane wasn't there, and gone looking for her. How was she going to explain her absence?

"_Oh, I was just making out with Elijah in a garden shed in the middle of the night for a few hours. No big."_

_That_ would sound good….

Her nerves practically shot, she reached the house, and ran over to the window of her room. Hardly breathing, she opened the wooden shutters wide enough for her to climb in. Once she had gotten her body through, she turned around, expecting Carla to be sitting up, with that look in her eyes-

But Carla wasn't there. Her bed was empty.

Feeling considerably anxious, Jane remembered what Aragorn used to do to track down how much time had past since some one had been there. Careful not to wake up Mila and alarm her, she tiptoed over to Carla's bed and felt to see if it was even remotely warm…but the bed was just as cold as the room around it. Her heart sinking, Jane realized that Carla had probably been gone for just as many hours as she had been.

She scanned the room for signs of life; Mila's huge form was lying in a cot beside another window, her swollen belly ascending and descending with each breath. The two empty beds that had once belonged to Erin and Niori were shoved into a corner, stripped of their bedding. Jane debated for a moment whether or not to wake up Mila and ask her if Carla had said she was going anywhere, but decided against it. Carla wasn't the kind of person who usually said where she was going, anyway.

"But wait a moment," A voice in the back of her mind said- "If Carla had woken up to find you missing, she would have woken up everyone, including Mila." But that left the question, "Why _did _Carla leave, then?"

_Almost_ ruling out the notion that Carla had left to find her (which left her even more worried about Carla's safety), Jane turned around and headed back towards the window, but not before rain began falling down quickly and steadily outside.

"Great, really great." She muttered, cursing the bad weather. She tiptoed over to her clothing chest, and got out a pair of pants, shoes, and the sword that Elijah had given her a while ago. She put them all on very quickly, grabbed an oil lamp, lit it, and leaped out the window as silently as she could.

The rain was falling faster now. It wasn't coming in buckets yet (she hoped it wouldn't come to that), but it was still difficult to see very far in front of her, even with the lamp. She decided to go check around the forest; maybe Carla had gone in there.

Jane had no plans to go into the dark forest alone in the middle of the night (she wasn't that dense), but she hoped that if Carla was nearby, she would hear her calling and answer her.

"Carla!" She cried, not loud enough to wake anyone in any of the houses, but still loud enough for her to hear if she was close by. She squinted through the trees and the rain; there didn't seem to be any signs of life-

Quite suddenly, the large form of a man came into view among the trees. Her heart jumping into her throat, she unsheathed her sword, and held it, ready to strike. She didn't have enough time to run away; if this was the end, she wasn't going to go peacefully. The man, oddly enough, was talking to himself; but not just talking… almost, whining…his voice was oddly familiar to her…

"Eomer?" She said incredulously, re-sheathing her sword. He moved a branch aside and stumbled out of the forest; he was soaking wet. He looked drunk, and didn't seem to notice that there was a girl standing a couple meters to his right.

"There's nothing I can do…I can't be with h"-

"Eomer?" She spoke again. This time he heard her. He swivelled around.

"What do you want?" He snapped. He wasn't drunk, she had had enough experience with drunken people that she could tell, but he looked more miserable than anyone she'd seen in a long time. It could easily have been the rain, but he looked like he had tears running down his face; his eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

"Are- Are you okay?" she asked him, genuinely concerned; He looked dreadful.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" He demanded. "You shouldn't be out alone!" He stepped closer, and she instinctively stepped back.

"Eomer," She said slowly, raising her guard. He had become so wild-looking it frightened her. "I am looking for Carla"-

"Why would I know her whereabouts?" He interrupted loudly, his eyes wide and furious. "I am not her keeper, nor her husband! I need not know where she is at all times!"

"Okay, I'm sorry I asked then." Jane muttered darkly. "Take care of yourself." She spoke louder, but he didn't hear her. He had already staggered away, grumbling to himself.

She wondered for a moment what could make Eomer act like this, and she instantly thought of Carla. But he would have told her if something terrible had happened to her…wouldn't he?

Thankfully, the rain began to ease off, and she was able to see farther in front of her. She looked at the horizon; it looked as though the sun was about two hours from rising.

With one last glance at the retreating Eomer, she turned around and continued to comb the village. Her feeling of uneasiness grew stronger with every step she took.

l.l.l.l

Erin's sleep ridden mind heart the constant pounding before her mind could make any connections to what it was. She groaned, rolling away from Frodo as the annoying pounding continued.

"Erin? Please wake up…"

What the hell?

She sat up, her mind finally connecting the annoying pounding to someone knocking on a door. Within another moment, the owner of the voice clicked into her mind and she threw the blanket off herself, swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked out of their small room and to the front door.

When she opened to door, she was immediately assaulted by a cool breeze that made her skin ripple out with goosebumps under her simple white nightgown. Jane was standing there in the pale moonlight, shivering in her wet clothes. Normally, Erin would have been angry at being awoken in the middle of the night, but when she saw the look of worry on the other girl's face the anger died and she stepped aside wordlessly to let her in.

Jane stepped into the threshold, thankful for a moment to be out of the breeze and remaining bit of rain as Erin closed the door behind her.

"What the hell is so important that it couldn't wait until morning?" Erin asked, unable to keep her irritability under wraps.

"Did Carla say she was going anywhere to you?" Jane asked, and when Erin shook her head, she continued, "Damn. She's not in her room…and she's not anywhere in the village. I know this sounds stupid, but I'm worried about her; I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen... Or had already happened. And then when I saw Eomer coming out of the woods twenty minutes ago and asked him if he had seen her, he flipped out at me."

"Come on," Erin sighed, grabbing onto the girl's arm and pulling her back towards the door, "if she was going to tell one person if she was leaving, she'd tell Niori over everybody else. Since we're up, we'll get her up and ask too."

Shivering, the two girls made their way across the village until they came to the building Legolas and Niori shared. They paused for a moment as they noticed the door had been left ajar. This could mean one of two things; Niori and Legolas had been in such a rush to rip each other's clothes off that they hadn't bothered to even shut the door, or that something was wrong. Exchanging worried glances, the two girls stepped through the already open door with a loud knock.

"Hello?" Erin called lightly as she stepped into the main room of the small building.

She and Jane both stopped short with gasps as their eyes fell upon the total destruction in the room. Every item had been thrown violently against something; things lay broken and in tiny pieces all over the floor. It looked as though a hurricane had ripped through the place! After a moment, they saw Legolas sitting at the far side of the room, his face in his hands.

"What the hell?" Erin gasped, moving across the room towards Legolas, leaving Jane standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"What happened?" Erin asked softly, bending down beside Legolas and surveying the damage in the room again.

"I've ruined everything!" he cried desperately, raising his head out of his hands to look at her, his face the most anguished she had ever seen.

"What did you ruin Legolas?" she asked, almost fearful of what his answer would be. There was only one thing that he could get this upset about; Niori.

"Me and Niori!" he groaned, "Lillianna ambushed me earlier and she kissed me…for a moment, I let her kiss me, and Niori saw. She ran away before I could even begin to explain…and now she thinks I've been seeing Lillianna and we're…my gods, Niori and I are over…"

Erin opened her mouth to say something but found that no words would come out. This was _not_ a good situation! If there was one thing Niori could not stand, nor could she forgive, was being cheated on. Even if it was just a misunderstanding, Niori would never listen to explanations.

"This is bad," Erin sighed, only causing Legolas's face to fall further (if possible), "but she'll be back by morning; me and the girls will talk to her and calm her down, then you'll have to make her listen to your side. I'm not guaranteeing anything, but we'll do our best to help you fix this."

l.l.l.l

Her eyes were swollen and they stung even harder than they ever had before. It seemed as though she had cried all the tears out of her body. She was frozen to the bone in the cold air and from the freezing rain that had fallen earlier, soaking her to the bone, but she couldn't care anymore.

It seemed as though the rug had been pulled out from under her; like everything she had loved with her mind, body and soul was gone.

Violently, she threw her head backwards and it connected with the bark of a tree painfully. As the current of pain shot through her, Niori welcomed it. The physical pain she could bear so much more than the pain rushing through her heart.

How long had they been sneaking around? She prayed that it had only been recently…no way could Lillianna had pulled off that good of a spurned woman act for that long. Why had he just not told her? She could deal with him leaving her; it would have hurt, but it hurt so much more knowing that he had betrayed her like this.

How could she feel this much pain? How could she go on with her life and be forced to see them everyday (for no matter how much she hurt, the fate of Middle-Earth was more important, so she'd have to stay) in the village and try to pretend she was fine? She figured Legolas –cheating bastard- would have enough decency to be discreet, but Lillianna wouldn't; she'd flaunt the fact she'd gotten Legolas…she would make Niori's life even more miserable. Then she'd have to deal with the 'I-told-you-so's' and the whispers and the pity; Niori didn't think she could deal with all that.

If I could die right now, she thought, I would freely and gladly choose it over going on living.

Her ears picked up the sudden sound of cracking branches and footfalls moving briskly towards her direction. She figured she should probably wipe her swollen, teary eyes, but she just didn't give a damn anymore. She just sat there and waited…and if whoever it was did come across her, she'd tell them to go away and leave her the hell alone.

And if it was either Lillianna or Legolas, she'd gouge out their eyes…and for his case, castrate him.

A dark figure moved into the clearing she was sitting in. She couldn't tell who it was, not in the dark like this. The person paused for a moment when they realized that she was there too, and then moved towards her.

When the person was closer, Niori realized that it was Carla.

Carla stared down at her for a moment, at which time Niori realized with a start that the girl had been crying too, and then Carla's features contorted into a sneer as she spoke.

"What God damn right do you have to cry!"

Niori's eyes widened in complete shock as Carla's angry words were thrown at her. For a moment, she sat there gaping.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me perfectly!" Carla hissed, "Why the hell do you think you have any right to cry! You, who has had everything going right for her since we came back to this God damn place! You have no fucking right to sit here and cry! You're the only one of us who got exactly what she wanted from the very beginning!"

"You have no idea what I want!" Niori cried, coming to her feet angrily, "Nor about what I ended up getting!"

"Oh poor Niori," Carla sneered, rolling her eyes, "gets whatever she wants, whenever she wants…no matter what it is, and all she has to do is spread her legs."

Niori gasped a bit at her comment before she felt the anger begin to boil through her…

How dare she!

"You don't know what the _hell_ you're talking about!" she hissed.

"Oh give me a break!" Carla cried, "You're nothing but a fucking slut and you know it! You hide behind some big speech about double standards, but when it comes right down to it, you're just a huge whore! That's the only reason Legolas would have choose you over someone like Lillianna; she may be a huge bitch, but she's a hellva lot more beautiful than you'll ever be, not to mention she won't grow old! The only reason he's still with you is because you'll give out without any hesitation! My God, and it's not only him either…you'd lay back for anything with a damn penis!"

"At least I'm not a frigid bitch!" Niori screamed back, her rage coating over her already emotional mind, "That's right…you're the virtual ice queen! I might be a slut, but you…guys won't even look at you because you're too fucking cold to even smile! And the best part…you had no right to be so cold, because until recently, you had never been hurt by a guy! You had no reason to be such a cold fucking bitch!"

"Much better than constantly being on my knees!" Carla fired back.

"Fuck you!"

"I'm probably the only one you haven't!"

"You know what," Niori hissed, stepping up so that she was looking directly down into Carla's angry face, "at least when I fuck whoever I'm with, I have the knowledge that I'm not a homewrecker! Unlike you, I don't screw married men…that is when you thaw out enough to screw around!"

"Bitch!"

"That's right Carla," Niori continued, angrily, "he's married! He forgot all about you and married someone better than you! And now you're back in his bed…but guess what; he's not going to leave his wife…know what that makes you? A quick and easy lay while the wife's not available!"

"You're probably the same damn thing to Legolas!"

"Probably was," Niori replied bitterly, "but guess what Carla…Legolas waited seventeen years for me, Eomer didn't! Did you ever think that that's because you're not worth the wait? That you're just a good fuck once upon a time, but easily forgotten!"

"At least he'd never have to worry about me taking any guy who dished me a compliment to bed!"

"No…he wouldn't," Niori replied, her voice now its mix of cold fury, "and that's because who would want you? Trying to get you to feel something is equal to climbing Mount Everest. Why would anyone try? No matter what happens Carla, I'll always have someone, even if it's only in my bed, but you…you'll be alone. Eomer will die someday with his wife and children around him, any thoughts of you a distant memory…and you will die utterly and completely alone and unloved."

Niori turned on her heel and started to walk away. Carla stared after her for a moment, her anger blinding her. Suddenly, she reached out and grabbed the first thing she came into contact with…a large, broken branch. Swinging wildly, she caught Niori in the back of the head with the branch.

Niori's eyes widened suddenly as a small gasp slipped through her parted lips…and then the explosion of pain ended as her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell towards the ground.

Carla stormed off, leaving her there out cold in the middle of the clearing…

And not an hour after she stormed off, three scouts of the rival army came into the clearing where Niori lay, still unconscious. Before the sun had even risen, they had picked her limp form up and carried her back to their own camp.

l.l.l.l.l

An- Well, that's all for now folks! Not exactly the nicest of cliffhangers now is it? And just for future knowledge, Niori's parts and Jane/Erin/Carla parts will all come on alternating chapters for the next little while, Just like it did in Back to ME when Erin was seperated from Jane/Niori/Carla for most of the story! Well, that's all the info I can think of for now...except begging voice please review this time...we REALLY like reviews puppy dog face Oh, and Jane is still waiting for people to go and see her fanart site (link provided on the last chapter)! Peace, Love & Rainbows!


	17. Captured

An- Hey everybody! Where did everybody GO? Usually we have like 5 or 6 reviews per chapter, and now we're down to 1 or 2! Not that we don't apperciate those 1 or 2 reviews, but we're wondering where everybody went! Anyway, on to this completely dark, brutal and intense chapter!

Chapter 17

Niori's eyes slowly forced themselves open as a groan escaped from behind her slightly parted lips. The back of her head hurt where Carla had hit her (with what, she didn't know), and as she reached a hand up to rub the sore spot, she soon realized that she couldn't move her arms all that much.

She instantly came awake and turned her head to look at her arms. Her wrists were bound by thick pieces of rope that were in turn tied tightly to a tall, wooden post. As she saw this, Niori looked around her surroundings frantically.

No longer was she in the small village near Fangorn forest…but in a very _different_ camp. There were ill constructed huts. Instead of people from nearly every race, there were only men…men that wore dark clothes made of leather and animal hide and that had dark face paint all over their faces.

Fear and panic rose up into Niori's throat as a sick knowledge dawned upon her. The reason she was tied up was because, as she had lain unconscious in the forest, she had been captured…

She was in the enemy camp.

Frantically, she pulled at the ropes, trying desperately to get them off. Fear drove her movements, and she knew that she was getting hysterical.

The ropes wouldn't loosen and she felt pain as the ropes rubbed roughly across the bare skin of her wrists. Tears of panic stole into her eyes and her breath grew near to hyperventilating.

Oh God…oh God…I have to get out of here! I have to escape!

Thoughts ran through her mind at a frantic pace…and would have kept going had a sound not penetrated the hysterical haze that had consumed her mind.

It was a small, quiet sound that brought Niori back to the world around her. Niori turned her attention to the direction that the sound had come from.

Standing maybe ten feet away from her was one of the men that she had seen moving through the camp before she had sunk into hysterics. He stood leering at her as she struggled against her bounds…it had been a laugh that Niori had heard; that bastard was laughing at her inability to free herself.

Pushing down her fear and not willing to allow herself to appear weak, Niori forced herself to stop struggling and glared at the man.

For a moment, the man's leering smile faltered. After that second was over, a scowl covered his lips as he ambled over towards her.

Fear rose up through Niori as he moved towards her, but she forced herself not to show it. Terrified as she may be, she knew that if he were to see it, then she could be in even more trouble than she already was.

When he reached where she sat tied to a post, he bent down in front of her, his eyes moving over her slowly. Despite the fact that she wanted to puke as his eyes moved over her, she kept her head straight (still glaring), and refused to shudder away.

The man reached out to touch her as his look ended, but Niori met his eyes and spoke.

"Don't you dare touch me," she growled out, her voice its perfect mix of cold fury.

The man's hand moved back, a bit of shock in his eyes. Perhaps he had expected her to cower before him…to beg for him to leave her alone; well, if he had thought that, he was sorely mistaken…Niori begged for no one.

Suddenly the man jerked his hand forward, back handing Niori across the face (apparently, he had not liked that she wasn't weak and helpless). Niori blinked back sudden tears of explosive pain as her face stung. Instead of crying out from the pain, Niori turned her head back to face him and spat at him, wishing that her hands weren't tied so that she could kick this guy's ass.

He lifted his hand to hit her again, anger radiating in his eyes, but was stopped as something was called out from where the huts stood. Niori tried to hear the words, but quickly found out that they were in a language she didn't know.

The man growled but lowered his hand away from her face. She couldn't help it, but a small smirk traveled across her newly split lip (despite how much her face stung from her last blow), causing his eyes to grow even angrier.

With a curse in his own language, he reached behind Niori and untied the long rope that held her to the poll (that rope was what also tied her wrists). He pulled hard on the rope, pulling Niori roughly to her feet. He pulled on the rope again, this time making her walk…leading her through his camp like a dog on a leash.

Despite the fact Niori felt humiliation coursing through every inch of her body she kept her head up. Even as the men in the camp started catcalling and groping her as she passed, Niori showed nothing but pride.

She knew she was going to need to stay strong if she wanted to stay alive; breaking down would do nothing.

Finally, Niori was shoved inside one of the huts. The man who had brought her here only came inside to shove Niori painfully on to her knees, and then he departed…leaving Niori kneeling there, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"I apologize if any of my men have mishandled you my dear."

The voice came out of the shadows at the far end of the hut, and Niori looked up sharply, searching for whomever had spoken.

Niori did not have to search for long, for just after he spoke, he stepped out of the shadows.

He was tall; taller than Niori's 5"8 and wore the same type of clothes that the men outside had worn. Dark face paint was painted in various symbols across his face and neck. He had to be at least thirty, but maybe older, because he was completely bald.

"Who the hell are you!" Niori asked, her voice even.

As the man walked towards her, a small, apologetic smile came on to his lips.

"Ah! Please forgive my rudeness," he spoke, bringing Niori up from her knees and back on to her feet, " I am not used to being around one as…civilised as yourself. I am Aras, king of the Easterlings!"

Niori took a step backwards, recoiling from surprise. Standing before her was the king of their enemy…the man in charge of all the destruction and death. She was so close…if only there was some way to get to him (without dying would be nice too)….

"You seem shocked my dear," Aras spoke, "did you suppose I had stayed in my homeland as my troops were sent to war? What kind of king would I be had I done that?" He shook his head with a small chuckle, and then his eyes fell onto the ropes that bound Niori's wrists, "now, how those must hurt! I supposed you'd be much more comfortable without them."

Then, to Niori's utter astonishment, Aras reached down and untied the tight ropes that bound Niori's wrists, letting the binding fall to the ground below them.

Did he really think that she wasn't dangerous? Did he underestimate her abilities that much?

"No Niori," he told her with another chuckle, "I do know, that if it was your desire, you could try and strike me down. I know your power and would never underestimate it."

"How do you know my name?" Niori asked him, an unsettling feeling upsetting her stomach. Though he was seemingly acting like a perfect gentleman, something about Aras bothered her deeply…and it wasn't just the fact that he was the enemy either.

"Everyone knows _your_ name Niori," Aras replied, a glint entering his eyes that made Niori's heart jump a little bit (and not the good kind of jump either), "you are a legend…especially to my people; a hero from the War of the Ring…a defeater of my people. There are few among my people who do not look upon you as a god; the vengeful death goddess who scowers the battlefields, destroying all that come to her with her blade. There cannot be a soul who does not know the stories of your fierceness, your power, and of your beauty…" as he finished, his eyes swept over her body, lingering over her chest as they reached that point.

Niori looked around her, trying to find some way of escape. She knew that it would be damn near impossible…she had no weapons, and not to mention there was an entire camp of bad guys outside. Even if she somehow got out of the camp, she highly doubted she could outrun them all…

As she had been looking for some sort of escape route, Niori had not noticed as Aras had moved behind and closer to her. As he slid a hand across the small of her back, Niori jumped out of her thoughts. She whirled around, fighting down the urge to strike him for touching her, but wanting to get out alive and knowing hitting the king would get her there.

Aras smirked as Niori glared at him, anger dancing in her eyes.

"What the hell do you want!" she growled, her skin seeming to literally crawl where he had swept his hand across her back.

Without speaking, Aras moved directly in front of her, leaving no room between them. He placed his hand on the flat of her belly and slowly moved it upwards until he was cupping her breast. Though she wanted to shrink away from him, Niori kept her vision level, glaring directly into his eyes. She knew that he was testing her…seeing how much she could really take and how strong she really was.

"What I want," Aras spoke, leaning down and whispering it her ear, causing a shiver to take over Niori's body, "is you."

Without realizing she was doing it, Niori took a step backwards out of surprise. She stepped back far enough that he was no longer touching her (though she still felt the need to run to a shower and scrub her skin off).

"What!" she cried, unable to keep the horrified astonishment from her voice.

"Since I was young, I've heard stories of you. My father fought in the War of the Ring, and when he returned, he brought back stories of you…of your power on the battlefield. It was after hearing these stories that I knew I had to have you…and now here you are, all mine. I am offering you this opportunity only once Niori, so choose well; stay here and become my queen…come to the winning side before the side you are on now is defeated."

"You don't get it do you!" Niori hissed, her temper exploding from within her, "You're going to get your ass handed to you! We've _destroyed_ people a hellva lot more powerful than you! As far as I'm concerned, I'm _already_ on the winning side!"

Aras looked at her for a moment, his reaction unreadable. Then, after a moment, a terrible glint came into his eyes as an evil smirk moved across his lips.

"I do not think so Niori…" he spoke, his voice so gleefully evil that is made Niori's heart leap in fear, "Since you've turned down my generous offer, I'm going to have to make you see the error in your answer. Perhaps your three friends would be the key; give them to my men and make you watch as they are degraded," as the horrified look washed over Niori's face, he continued, "or maybe it is the Elf whom you share a bed with would break you the quickest. Have him tortured in the most painful ways and force you to hear his screams…his begging for you to just make it all end…and make you hold him as he dies. Let everyone watch and laugh as your lover dies in your arms…"

With a cry of pure fury, Niori launched herself at him. Though she had no weapon, she was prepared to kill Aras with her bare hands.

She saw the shadows move out of the corner of her eyes, but didn't care; all she wanted was to rip out Aras's tongue for daring to threaten such things against the people she loved. Yet as she was about to reach him, she was slammed into and forced against the side of the hut.

Niori gasped as she felt a hand wrap around her neck, choking off her air. The only problem was…there was no one standing there to be choking her…there was only shadows that had somehow moved around her.

Then, before her very eyes, the shadows around her materialized into a human form…into a person who really was holding her up by the throat. She couldn't see their face, because the hood of the long, black cloak that covered it.

"This Niori," Aras spoke, coming up behind the figure, the most evil smile she had ever seen on his lips, "is the reason that my side is _not_ going to lose."

Niori stared down in horror at the shadow man that held her up off the ground by her throat. She tried hard to suck in breath, but she could force nothing in; his…its hand was too tight around her, crushing her windpipe.

She tried to pull his hands away, but to no avail. She struggled, feeling desperate as the stars started to flash before her eyes…she was going to lose consciousness….

Just as suddenly as the hand had been clamped there, its hold was released. Niori fell back down to the floor, landing on her knees as she gasped in the cool air through her inflamed throat. She coughed painfully, grasping at her neck.

She saw out of the top of her eyes as the man who had just choked her moved closer. Every inch of her screamed to get up before he could hurt her anymore, but she was still having too much difficulty breathing to do much of anything.

"Now, now," Aras's voice spoke, and Niori looked up again and saw the other one stop moving, "I'm sure that Niori has learned her lesson."

"Go…to…hell…!" Niori coughed out, glaring up at him.

As the words passed, she couldn't help but notice that even though Aras had told him to leave her alone, the other guys didn't really listen. Though he had stopped, there had been hesitation. Whatever this new thing was, it wasn't really under Aras's control.

"Kill her," the other one spoke, and an involuntary shiver traveled across her as his raspy voice washed through the room.

"I should think not!" Aras replied stonily, his gaze moving from Niori to glare at the other, "There is still use for her alive."

"Kill her and be done with it."

Niori held her breath, watching them and realizing a power struggle when she saw one (she and Carla had had enough of them). Both Aras and the shadow guy wanted the power (Niori was personally voting for Aras, as he was arguing to keep her _alive_)…and a power struggle could very well benefit the good guys…

That was, if she didn't die within the next five minutes and was able to let them know.

"No!" Aras replied through clenched teeth as his voice came out in an angry hiss.

There was dead silence for a moment and Niori continued to hold her breath. This was her fate they were deciding…and she personally wanted to be left alive!

"She is your captive," the dark figure replied finally, stepping back into the shadows and within a moment, had seemed to become one with them again.

Niori knelt there quietly, one hand brought to her throbbing throat as she kept her eyes level.

This could all be important information for the allies…if she got out of there alive to tell them that was.

After a moment spent glaring into the shadows, Aras turned his attention back to Niori, the glint coming back into his grey eyes.

"You'll have to excuse our powerful friend…he is not used to having such dealings with us lowly mortals."

"If you ever," Niori hissed, glaring up at him through his cheery overtone as the rage entered her heart once more, "threaten my friends or Legolas ('stupid cheating bastard!' ran through Niori's mind as she mentioned his name) again, not even that thing will be able to keep me from ripping your heart out!"

Aras let out a bellowing chuckle as he shook his head. Niori felt new anger slice through her; he was mocking her.

"Though your power might be great Niori,' he chuckled at her, "not even you have enough to take on a god."

Niori continued to glare, but she had to ask.

"God?"

"How do you think we have attained so much power so quickly? You forget my dear, when you left we were a broken and scattered people; only someone…or something I suppose, powerful could have risen us up to such as we are now."

"No wonder you and your small ragtag army were able to take over half of Middle-Earth…" Niori whispered to herself, remembering back to her first day back when they had been told about the fall of most of Middle-Earth and how she had been unable to believe it could be done as it had been described, "you have a dark god backing you up…"

"And giving us all the power I could have ever dreamed of," Aras replied, his smile maliciously evil as he held his hand down to Niori, offering to help her from her knees to her feet.

Glaring at his outstretched hand in front of her, Niori put both hands flat on the floor beside her. With a bit of effort (mainly because she was still having a bit of trouble breathing), she pushed herself up to her own feet, refusing his hand as if it was venomous.

Aras gave a small smirk as Niori stood level with him again, continuing to glare; yet he could see as her mind worked: the questions ran through her eyes at tremendous speed, trying to answer themselves within her mind.

"What do either of you get out of this war? If you do succeed, which you will not do mind you, how the hell do you think that it will work out? It's been my experience that if two people are working together to take something over, the most powerful one always comes out ruling and the other one gets screwed over…and since your other one is a god, I'm guessing you'll be the one who's going to get screwed."

"Ah, your naivety is so refreshing," Aras shook his head at Niori, " Middle-Earth is merely a stepping stone for what he really wants. In order to gain what he really wants, Middle-Earth must be taken; that's where I come in. He must have an army to take this place, and as it turned out, we were a people looking for revenge for our loses in the War of the Ring who needed power. After it's conquered, Middle-Earth will be entrusted to me while he steps through the worldly doors to gain his true goal!"

Niori stared at him for a moment, a sick realization blooming in her heart that she wouldn't allow herself to believe.

What he was suggesting at…it couldn't be true…he had to be lying…

"He wants my world doesn't he…" Niori whispered, the sick dread sticking in her throat as she looked at Aras in unbelieving.

A light came on it Aras's eyes as she spoke "You are quick aren't you Niori! But of course he wants your world; virgin territory to us all where there are no other high beings to stand in his way. Your precious world is a prize worth the risk in taking, and ever since the doors were first opened when the Fellowship first entered your world, he had been plotting to find a way to take it."

Niori's mind swam as she thought about in a panic all the people she had left behind in her world that were now in danger; countless friends, people who had always been there for her…God lord, even her family! She may not like them very much and they hated her, but she still didn't want anything like this to happen to them…

"Both of you are crazy!" Niori whispered harshly, the horror of what they wanted to do making her ill and dizzy, "There's no way we'll let you even touch my world! Not to mention the people aren't helpless pushovers! The people of my world are _not_ like the ones of Middle-Earth…they will _not _let some…some god-thing take them over!"

"We're not going to give them a chance," Aras told her with an evil smirk as he moved towards her again.

Niori didn't know what to do; she wanted to scream at him that he wouldn't dare touch her world…she wanted to double over and be ill at the prospect of them turning her beautiful world, her _home_, into their own sadistic playground…she wanted to turn around and run all the way back to her camp and warn the others of what was coming…she wanted to take some sharp, pointy object and plunge it into this man's heart…

The blow came out of nowhere; one moment she was standing there fighting her various wants, and then the next a heavy pain struck the side of her cheek and she went flying backwards.

She sat sprawled on the floor, stunned as the right side of her face throbbed. Her mouths parted in a small 'o' of surprise as she reached up to gently touch her face. She looked up in her stunned bewilderment, up to where she had been standing a second ago.

Aras towered over her, the same evil smirk on his lips that had been there before, and now something different shone in his eyes. Niori stared at it, not recognizing it but knowing that it was not good. She shivered under his stare as he took a step towards her.

"Painful bewilderment is a beautiful look on you Niori," Aras told her in a growly whisper, "Don't get me wrong…I enjoy your fiery spirit, but will enjoy breaking it all the much more. That is the challenge with a woman such as yourself…breaking her."

It was at that moment that Niori realized what the look in his eyes was. It was in that moment when the horror rushed over her that she knew what was going to happen next.

She pushed herself backwards in horror, forcing her body to drag across the dirt floor. She tried to open her mouth to scream/talk, but found that fear had dried it out and had taken away her ability to.

Aras looked into her fear filled eyes and his smirk grew when he realized she knew what he was about to do to her. He relished her fear…and it only made him overtake her quicker.

He pulled her back up to her feet by her hair. She gave a cry of pain, her eyes watering as she was pulled up. She looked into his eyes, feeling vomit rise up into her throat.

"Poor Niori," he growled in a low voice, running a hand down the worn material of her pyjama pants, "You should have considered your answer to my question a bit harder…queens get treated much better than prisoners of war."

With that, he grabbed a fist full of pant material and ripped it. Niori cried out, her survival instinct kicking in and overtaking her fear. She struck out at him, catching his unprotected lip, feeling the blood trickle down from it, and it only excited him more.

"That's right Niori," he growled, lunging at her and grabbing on to her arms and struggling with her, "fight me! I enjoy it all the more when they fight back!"

In the end, Niori kicked, screamed, punched, clawed and fought, but it did her no good. In the end, he overpowered her and she could not stop him. Finally, as he violated her and she continued to fight, her mind retreated inwards to block it out. She brought herself inwards to a place where she couldn't feel the pain. She thought about how the act of love was supposed to feel, and that led her to think of Legolas; even though it turned out that he hadn't loved her after all and had betrayed her, retreating to her mind and remembering Legolas's love kept her alive (spiritually, not physically) no matter what the monster did to her.

l.l.l.l.l.l.

An- I tried to do that as gracefully as possible, and I hope the content, mostly at the end, didn't offend anybody. It's just a warning, but the Niori chapters are going to be pretty violent and intense for now on, and if that bothers you...I guess you better skip those ones. Now on a cheerier note, the link provided on chap.15 for Jane's site won't work, so if you want to visit it, the link is posted on my (Niori) bio...or just email at me at Deathsangel13 Hotmail and I'll send it to you (and thanks Laer for already checking it out...keep checking back every once and a while 'cuz Jane plans to add more stuff!) See everybody later, and don't forget to review!


	18. Fall to Peices

A.N. Hello! For the first time in this story, it is Jane giving you the author's notes! I don't really have much to say, but, this chapter is really long, so that is why it took me so long to get it online…so, sorry! But I will do my best to get them up faster! Enjoy!

Chapter 18

Both girls had left Legolas alone at his tent. They planned to wait for Niori at Mila's house, because they had decided that there was no way that Niori would go back to Legolas, but there was a big chance that she would go back to them. But even though he knew that, Legolas waited for her outside, despite the pounding rain that drenched him to the skin. If anyone awake had bothered to look outside as Legolas sat there in the rain, they would only have seen two small pinpricks in the darkness; the moon reflecting off his electric blue eyes, as they searched through the darkness for Niori. He sat there for three hours, unmoving, until the rain calmed down and dawn could be seen on the horizon.

At Mila's house, Erin and Jane waited for Niori and Carla to return. They hoped and prayed that both would return together, but their hopes were dashed when Carla returned alone, looking murderous and soaking wet in a tank top and light pants. She immediately asked her if she knew where Niori was.

"Why? Isn't she with Legolas?" Carla said, hardly looking like she was concerned at all.

"That's the problem, she isn't with him! And no one knows where she could be!" Jane answered. She looked Carla over, and her tone changed. "Carla, are you okay? Where have you been?" She got up and put her hand on Carla's shoulder, but Carla shrugged her off irritably.

"I'm fine, alright? Just leave me alone! I need to get some sleep."

"What's wrong with you?" Erin said, her temper rising. She wondered why Carla wasn't even a little bit worried about her cousin's sudden vanishing.

"Nothing! Holy Shit!" Carla shouted. She stared angrily at them. "You two are always sticking your noses into other people's lives! Just stay out of mine! Leave me ALONE!"

So Erin and Jane, shocked by Carla's extremely uncalled for outburst, silently sat back down on the bed to continue their vigil for Niori. Without another word, Carla threw off her soaking clothes and pulled a large t-shirt over her head. She fell down on top of her bed and didn't even bother taking off her boots or getting under the covers; she was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Jane and Erin exchanged a troubled glance concerning Carla, but figured they'd discuss that issue later; Niori was still M.I.A.

They waited a couple hours, staring at the closed door and the open window, waiting for a lone figure to pass by, and for the door to open…. but no one ever passed by and the door never opened…

Around dawn, Jane solemnly decided that it was time to go and tell Legolas everything; about Carla returning alone, and about Niori never coming to see them. Erin stayed and continued hoping that maybe he had seen her pass by sometime that night, giving them the idea that she was alright, and in the village…

About a half- hour later Erin was stunned out of her thoughts by Jane, who threw open the front door with a very loud BANG. She startled Mila awake, but the sleeping Carla didn't even move an inch.

"Goodness!" Mila exclaimed, roused from her sleep. "What is this all about?"

Jane stood in the doorway, breathing heavily. Erin saw that her eyes were red and puffy. "Erin, we have a problem." She spoke like she had a head cold, " Niori is gone."

"Oh my God!" Jane plopped down on her bed next to Erin and began to sob. "Niori's missing!"

"What do you mean, Legolas didn't see her?" Erin spoke, as she felt her heart fall into her stomach.

Jane's chin trembled. She shook her head, putting her freezing cold hands on her warm cheeks. "No. No, he didn't see her. No one has, all night." She felt empty…and so very sad. She wished with all of her heart that Elijah could be there with her right now…to hold her…but it couldn't happen. There was no way.

Erin shook her head, determined not to believe it. "No. She can't be gone. Remember Helm's Deep? She came back then, didn't she?"

"What! Helm's Deep? Erin, that's totally irrelevant!" Jane spoke through her tears.

Erin nodded, and began to tear up as well. "I know…I was just trying to make you feel better…"

"That's not going to happen…" Jane hugged Erin and cried. It was the most horrible feeling in the world, Jane soon found out, not knowing where your best friend was and what she could be going through. There was of course the off chance that perhaps Niori was safe and sound, crying in an oak tree or something, but Jane and Erin both shared a deep feeling of terrible worry. They both had a feeling that Niori _wasn't_ safe and sound; it was a bond all of them had always had. Besides, Niori wasn't stupid; she wouldn't spend the night in a deep dark forest, not when there was the threat of enemy spies lurking around…

This thought made Jane's stomach flip over, and she banished it from her mind. Niori could take care of herself…on her best form, she could probably take on 4 men and win.

Over on her cot, Mila propped herself up on her elbow and looked at the girl's sadly. "Niori is missing? Oh my goodness…I am terribly sorry. I pray to the Valar that she will return."

"Thanks," Erin said, hiccoughing as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Oh, what about Legolas? How's he doing?" She asked Jane gravely.

"How do you think? Saying he's beside himself with guilt and grief is putting it …lightly." Jane shook her head. "His reaction to Niori not returning to us, or him, was simply: shock. He just stared at me…" She sighed, her voice becoming higher and higher with each word. "I can't help but wonder what went down last night, to make Legolas feel so goddamn terrible, and to make him think that Niori had good reason to run away from him…from everyone." Jane wiped her face with her sleeve and sniffed loudly. "I need a Kleenex…" she whimpered.

Erin half-smiled and nodded her head knowingly. "Tell me about it." She hugged Jane, her eyes falling on Carla's sleeping form behind them.

"Hey, why do you think Carla was acting like that earlier?" Erin spoke darkly.

Jane paused for a moment, wiped at her eyes, and looked at Erin intently. "She knows something."

"About Niori?"

Jane nodded slowly.

"How do you know that?" Erin asked.

"I just have a feeling. Let's wake her up and ask her." Jane suggested, her face devoid of expression.. "Carla…" they said quietly. No response. She just kept on sleeping like a rock. They did hear her say something that sounded like "Amar", but it could have just been their imaginations. They spoke her name loudly this time; no response.

"Oh, screw it. I don't have time for this." Erin said unexpectedly, grabbing the blanket Carla was lying on and violently throwing it up in the air, sending Carla flying to the floor.

"What the fu-!" Carla yelled, disentangling herself from her blanket. She froze instantly when she saw Jane and Erin standing over them, and the expressions on their faces.

"Carla, this is serious." Jane said immediately. "You're our friend and we know you. We also know that you know something about Niori that, for some reason unbeknownst to us, you refuse to tell us." Jane spoke in a cynical monotone. She couldn't help but feel like she was an interrogator off one of those crime shows.

"What happened last night?" Erin added, her arms crossed gravely across her chest.

Carla sat there for a moment, breathing heavily from her fall to the floor. "I don't know what in the hell you're talking about." She said icily. She crossed her arms as well, her hands were balled into fists; her knuckles were turning white.

"Oh, yes you do. You know, you were never much of an actor."

From the floor, Carla shook her head angrily and glowered at them. "I'm gong to ignore that last bit Jane- look, I never saw Niori last night. I may have been out, but"-

"Carla, what were you doing last night?" Erin interrupted. Jane could instantly see that this was the wrong question to ask; a vein in Carla's head was pounding, and she glared at the two of them, her teeth bared.

"It's none of your fucking business what I do with my time." She spoke through clenched teeth. Both of their mouths fell open in surprise and anger. But it was Jane who vocalized it first.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She exploded. It felt like all of her emotions had reached their peak; anxiety about Niori, curiosity about whatever happened the night before, rage at Carla for being a stubborn bitch; and now, all of these feelings were spilling out of her. "Your cousin- your best friend- has suddenly gone missing, and now- now, all you can do is sit there and act like you know nothing about it when obviously, you do! Why can't you just tell us where Niori might be? Why do you have to be so goddamn stubborn!"

There was a ringing silence as both girls glared daggers at each other.

Carla didn't respond immediately; she just sat on the floor seething. Then she exhaled loudly, shaking her head coldly. "I'm leaving. I don't need this. Screw the both of you." She made to stand up when Jane, out of sheer frustration and anger, grabbed her sword out of her open trunk at the foot of her bed and blocked her with it.

"No, we're not finished with you yet."

"Well, I'm finished with you." Carla threw the blanket off her and got up, pulling a long knife out of her boot as she stood up. The weapons met with a loud metallic CLANG. In her cot in the corner, Mila silently turned herself away from the scene, and covered her head with a blanket.

"I didn't want it to resort to this." Jane spoke. Her voice was clipped but her eyes were sad and worried. Although she didn't show it, she was really very worried about Carla and her behavior. It was normal for her to be moody, but this was ridiculous.

"It didn't have to." Carla retorted, her face showing nothing but hate. "I'm going for a walk, don't try to follow me."

Jane lowered her weapon as her sudden anger ebbed away, leaving her feeling drained and tired (she should feel tired, she hadn't slept all night), and Carla stowed her weapon back in her boot. Then she grabbed a pair of shorts and pulled them on before giving the both of them one last icy glare and slamming the door behind her.

There was a couple seconds of grim silence. Jane walked back to the bed and threw the sword carelessly into her still open trunk. She sat down on the bed, her heart still pounding and her breath still jagged from her confrontation with Carla. Half of her wanted to kill Carla for being so weird and stubborn, the other half felt guilty for pulling a sword on her. She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes, enjoying the cool darkness her closed eyelids brought her currently throbbing head. She felt the bed rise a little bit as Erin stood up, but she didn't open her eyes.

"What's up?" She mumbled.

"I'm going after her. I'll see you in a bit." Erin said, but she was grabbing her coat and was halfway out the door before Jane could call out and stop her.

1.1.1.1.

Carla stormed through the village, the fiery and dark look on her face causing every single person who came across her to stay far away from her. Everyone knew that Carla had a dangerous temper, and by the look on her face, she was ready to take that temper out on the first person that crossed her path.

Damn bitches…Carla thought darkly, her anger going back to both Jane and Erin, who had shaken her out of a dead sleep to interrogate her about where she had been all night, and where Niori had disappeared to. And what was the sword about! It was ridiculous, Jane would never hurt her; she wasn't strong enough.

And why should she even tell them about the fight she and Niori had had the night before? It was none of their business; even if she had cracked Niori on the head and left her there. Not that that was a big deal…what had most likely happened was classic Niori.

Niori had run…just like she always did. Whenever something became too much for her, she ran away from it. It was always worse when something was bad, but anything too big for her, she ran from.

She had run away from her family's emotional abuse by partying and drinking, her pain about losing her baby by forcing herself to forget it, and she had run away, albeit physically, from their fight and that truth last night. Hell, a year ago she had run back to their world from Legolas's love, because the fact that someone finally loved her scared the hell out of her.

Carla had no doubt that Niori would be back, even if it took a day or two. Then, Carla thought, the fireworks would really go off. Both girls would have time to have their tempers go, but instead of smouldering, they would only flare up more.

For the first time in her life, Carla truly hated Niori, who yesterday had been her best friend. Sure there had been fights before, and Carla could now admit that there had always been an underlying resentment towards Niori, but it was only after last night, when they had finally screamed out what they really thought of each other, that Carla had realized she hated her.

It wasn't fair; no matter how messed up Niori's life seemed to get, she always seemed to get everything she wanted. Even when her life seemed to be falling apart, eventually everything got better for Niori…how could someone whose life was just as rocky and not as lucky not resent that?

"Carla!"

Carla turned, her eyes narrowing as she saw Erin rushing after her, looking almost confused and even a little ticked off.

"What's going on!" Erin asked as she got to her, "Why are you so touchy! We're just worried about Niori; and since _you're_ her best friend and _you're_ the one who disappeared all last night, we figured you might know where she went!"

"You don't get it do you!" Carla hissed in a voice so angry that even Erin was surprised, "I don't give a fuck where the bitch is!"

Erin's eyes widened in complete shock, unable to believe the hate and anger in Carla's voice…that that anger and hate was directed towards the still missing Niori.

Not allowing Erin time to speak, Carla turned from her and continued her angry march across the camp, still needing to find a place by herself before she let her anger get the best of her and she ended up hurting someone.

l..l.l.l.l.l.l

"So it is true then," Lillianna's sugar coated, gloating voice broke Legolas out of his depressing thoughts, "she's fled…disappeared into the night."

Legolas turned, teeth and fists clenched tightly to avoid acting on the impulse to hit her; he had sworn that he would never raise a hand to strike a woman (the rare time in battle, that was different), but Lillianna had crossed that line and now he had to force himself not to _kill _her.

"I would not tempt my anger by coming anywhere within my sight," Legolas warned her in a growl, his gaze sending her one of those if-looks-could-kill glares.

He still sat outside, nearby Mila's house, continuing to wait until Niori made her return. He would not leave…would not go anywhere else until she came back, even if he sat here forever.

When only a superior smirk crossed over her heart-shaped hips, he only felt his anger begin to turn to hate and rage; how dare she come anywhere near him when she had worked so hard, and last night succeeded, in ruining everything he had.

"Is a shame though, that she ran off so soon," Lillianna commented with a fake sigh, "I would have preferred to see her face today…would it have been even more pain filled than last night I wonder?"

"SHUT UP!" Legolas roared, causing a few people who were passing by to stare wide eyed.

"Have I hit a nerve then?" Lillianna asked sweetly, her large blue eyes gazing up at him, all innocence, "Well then my love, you have to come to the realization you're trying to deny yourself; someone who had that much hurt in her eyes will never come back to you even if she returns to this village. And the beauty of it all, had I been the one kissing you, she would have hated me even more and probably would have tried to run me through, but since you returned the kiss, all of her hate and anger went towards you," movement caught in the corner of her eye, and she turned her head to see both Erin and Jane moving quickly across the space, both looking as if their only reason in life at the moment was to tell the Elf maiden off. Lillianna turned back towards Legolas, "You know that she'll never forgive you Legolas, don't live in the fantasy that she will; you know that…even those two fools who come now to give you false comfort know it."

With that, Lillianna turned and walked gracefully away from him, her dress swooshing as she walked. Before she was out of earshot, Lillianna stopped moving momentarily, turning her head back slightly and speaking.

"When it finally sinks into you that you've lost her forever, you know where my room is."

Lillianna kept moving, stopping only when she came to Jane and Erin, who stood together, one with arms crossed over her chest and one with hands on her hips, both glaring at Lillianna and boring their hate into her.

"Wipe that damn smirk off your lips you bitch," Erin spoke, her voice as cold as it would go, "despite the face she may be missing in action at the moment, that doesn't mean that Niori's not coming back."

"And damn soon too!" Jane agreed.

"Perhaps she will return to this village. In fact, I cannot doubt it; despite it all, that wench does possess a sense of courage that would never let her flee when there was a battle to be fought. But tell me, after the proof, no matter how false, that Legolas had betrayed her was thrown in her face so dramatically, would she be able to put that aside and forgive him…return to him?" despite the fact they both opened their mouths to argue, it was the moment of hesitation and the doubt in their eyes that gave Lillianna her answer, "Exactly…and that's all that I need."

l.l.l.l.l

"Legolas, you betrayed her." Jane said finally, speaking like she finally understood. They had all waited to speak or make a sound until Lillianna was out of sight and earshot. Legolas did not respond; he had sat down on a log, and had his head in his hands.

"Legolas, what did you do?" Erin said, her voice low, not bothering to hold back the revulsion in her tone.

Legolas raised his head; his eyes were red and glassy, his expression dark and angry, but not at her, at himself. He inclined his head towards the retreating Lillianna. "Last night in the woods, that whore kissed me and…I kissed her back. Niori saw it. That's why she ran away. That's why this whole thing is"- He slammed his fist furiously into the log he was sitting on, "all my fault."

Jane and Erin exchanged a glance of uneasy comprehension as it dawned on both girls. It all made sense now. Niori love(d?) Legolas with all of her heart, and for him to cheat on her…especially with Lillianna, whom she had been in a sort of (non-existent) competition with…it would just kill her. And Niori didn't do well with pain, as they knew from previous circumstances.

No one spoke for a moment, and then Jane said quietly, "Do you love her? Niori, I mean." She sat down on the log beside the elf.

He turned to look at her, tears shining in his radiant blue eyes. "With all of my heart."

"Where do you think she is?" Erin said, her voice trembling, as she sat on his other side.

Legolas hung his head; a fresh tear ran down his cheek. "I'd give my life to know the answer to that question."

.l.l.l.l

"Thank God I'm finally with you. Just you." Jane whispered to Elijah, kissing him. She didn't know where exactly she kissed (she thought his forehead) due to the extreme darkness in the shed. She was lying in his arms, trying to forget the day's events, but not succeeding in the very least. She had left her bed empty again, and it was probably around 2 o'clock in the morning. Carla was sound asleep and had not noticed the empty bed beside her. Either that or she totally ignored it, like she had all day.

"I know…I've been wanting to hold you all day, but I never could because my mother was always there with you. How are you holding up?" She couldn't see his face because if the darkness, but he sounded very concerned.

"I'm not doing too good. At all. I'm really worried now that she hasn't shown up after a day…" She began to tear up. "I'm so scared…I have a horrible feeling something awful is happening to her, and I can't do anything to stop it…"

He kissed her and held her hand. "Jane, honey, calm down. She'll come back. She's Niori. You know she's one of the toughest women there is."

Jane nodded, A feeling of great pride coming over her. "Yeah, I know. But then, I'm supposed to be 'one of the toughest women in Middle Earth', too… and I'm not that tough."

She felt him kiss her head and stroke her hair. "You don't need to be all that tough. You command respect from everyone. It's just the way you are"

She turned her body around until she was on top of him and kissed him. He kissed her back. This went on for quite some time until Jane said, "Elijah, do you want to make love to me?" She spoke casually. He froze, like and animal who has smelled it's prey. His head inclined slightly.

"What?"

"I'm asking you if you want to have sex with me."

She heard him inhale, and felt his body tense up beneath her own."…Yes."

"Okay, then." She kissed him, feeling for his belt buckle amidst the darkness. She had gotten his belt undone and was working on his pants before Elijah gathered up the gumption and pulled away from her, holding her away from him for a moment. "Jane, are you sure you really want this?" His voice was somewhat strained, and he sounded very serious. " Are you just resorting to this…because you feel so horrible inside, and hope that this will make you feel better?"

Tears filled her eyes for what felt like the billionth time that day. She sort of collapsed into his arms. "I don't know…" She cried, putting her hands over her face. She suddenly felt the exhaustion, and the pain that she'd been trying to ignore all day, hit her like a brick wall. All she wanted to do was sleep…

He hugged her. "Let's just cuddle for now, okay?" He whispered, wrapping his arms around her and holding her until she fell asleep on the soft hay a few minutes later.

l.l.l.

A.N. Hope you enjoyed that…sad, angsty chapter…anyway, the next chapter will be entirely Niori's P.O.V, so you get to enjoy even more angst-filled fun!

Hey! Niori here again (sorry for stealing a spot in your AN Jane! LOL!) I'm popping up here to interject something that I've been meaning to saw for like, the past ten chapters! LOL! It's nothing inportant, but I wanted to say it! Happy belated birthday to three of us! LOL! Me (July.18), Erin (July.26) and Jane, the most recent (Aug.11)! There...finally there and said! Peace, Love & Rainbows!


	19. An Unexpected Meeting

AN- Hey there everbody! This is Niori, back in action! Not much to say...school's almost back in (gag), so that means as that comes again, the chapters won't be coming as fast, which is very suprising that that can even be possible! LOL! Well, I'll shut up now and let y'all read!

Chapter 19

Niori lay there motionless, blood and dried tears staining her face, wishing that she were dead. She wrapped herself together tightly, her body screaming in newly discovered pain.

Aras stood above her at the other end of his hut, staring down at the lost look on her beautiful face and relishing every moment of it. He moved back towards her in two long strides and knelt down beside her motionless body. He reached out a hand to run across her bloody and teary cheek, but she quickly flinched away from him, pushing her body away far enough that he couldn't reach her.

Slowly, she forced her pain-filled body to sit up and glare at him; she would _not_ sink into the numbness that was threatening to take hold…she would _not_ let him break her.

"Good…" he spoke in an amused whisper, more to himself than to her, "I was hoping it would take more than this to break you; you are the great Niori after all…more of a challenge."

"Go to hell!" she cursed him silently, her voice cracked from emotion as it broke from her throat.

Never before in her life had she felt so…so torn apart. She had endured much in her young life, the hardest being the loss of her baby, but nothing had left her with such a void of incomprehension. She felt empty…like a huge part of her had been forever destroyed.

For half of her life she had used sex for her own gains and pleasures…and for the first time ever, it had been used against her in an attempt to destroy her.

These feelings of being violated in the most evil ways…the helplessness of being unable to stop it from happening to her, no matter how tough she thought she was nor how strong, didn't cast her into a pit of despair, but only helped fuel a rage Niori had never felt before…

Aras smirked, pleased that she still had that fire in her; he had expected no less of course, not from a great warrior like Niori. Perhaps now she had even more. Unlike all of his countless previous victims, rape did not seem to weaken her, but cause her to fight back even more.

"You are a woman all on to your own," Aras smirked, getting back to his feet and retrieving something further away, "Some women are begging for death by this point, and the rest lay there catatonic. Yet you have enough fight left to sit up and glare and insult me."

Niori continued to glare, trying with everything she had to control her trembling body, the sobs that threatened to rack through her body and the tears that wanted to overcome her.

If she showed him weakness, he would win.

Aras returned to her, holding the long ago forgotten ropes that had bound her wrists.

"Sadly my dear, it is time for you to return to your confinement," he spoke in a melancholy voice that made vomit burn up through her throat.

She forced it back down violently, unwilling to be sick in front of him either.

When he bent down to tie her wrists again, she fought him; she knew she couldn't win, her mind was in turmoil and her body ravaged with pain, but she couldn't not fight him. If she hadn't, she would have been betraying herself…one step closer to being defeated.

When their short struggle was over, Aras had Niori pinned to the ground as he bound her wrists. The ropes were too tight, biting into her skin, but Niori didn't cry out as they were tied even tighter; she just lay there, glaring.

"This struggle of yours has almost made me change my mind about sending you back so soon," Aras told her hoarsely as he ran a hand up the tattered material of her shirt, resting at the base of her neck.

A wave of horror like she had never known before ran through Niori's body. She tensed instantly, feeling her stomach knot itself as new tears of fear stung the back of her eyes.

Please god not again! She thought desperately, not knowing if she could survive it again…if she could stay strong if it happened again…

"But alas," Aras continued, getting off of her and pulling her onto wobbly legs, relishing the fear that had run through her eyes at the thought, "all good things must come to an end…for now."

Niori didn't even have time to even think about the implied threat before he had seized her arm and pushed her out of his hut. All she really had time to think was 'thank god…at least it's over for now'.

At least half of the camp's dwellers had gathered outside their king's hut. They took one look at her torn clothes, bruised skin and bloodiness and they all leered. She glared back at them all, feeling the humiliation and burning blush spread through her.

"Ever since the survivors of the scouting party," Aras spoke in a kingly voice to all those around him, stepping out ahead of her yet keeping a tight grip on her arm, "returned with the news that the four warrior women have returned to the allies, you have all been in fear. You have all taken this as a bad omen, one that means we will surely lose this war, even though we have the upper hand. Despite my assurances that they were mere mortals, you have all made these women into gods; unbeatable, invincible and unkillable," he paused, taking in as they all nodded in agreement…and it was at that point Niori realized that none of them had any idea who she was; to them, she was just another Middle- Earth woman captive, "Yet today I can bring you proof that these are nothing more than normal woman. I can give you the final assurances that these women are mortal. I can show you that these woman can be defeated and killed," suddenly, he thrust Niori onto her knees before him, "Kneeling before you is that one that we have called 'slayer of our people' for nearly twenty years! The woman you all think is a god…Niori!" all of their eyes widened as they switched their vision from Aras to the battered Niori, "For I can assure you…this woman is no different than any others; she bleeds, she feels pain…and she feels fear. If I can conquer this one, then they all can be! They are nothing more than skilled warriors, and in the end they will meet their fate when Middle- Earth is ours!" there was a raging roar from the army before her…whatever fear and apprehension they had felt before was no gone.

"By my own rule, no man shall touch this woman besides me!" Aras cried out, silencing the crowd again…and Niori felt like she was going to be sick when she realized at least half of them looked disappointed by his words, "When Middle- Earth is completely ours, you can have whatever women you want, even the other three 'gods', if they are still alive, but any man who dares touch this one will be punished with death!"

Aras ended his speech, pulling Niori back to her feet and marching her back towards the pole she had woken up tied to. She should have felt relieved, knowing that now that she wouldn't be touched by any of those men, but she knew the sick reality and it only scared her more…

Aras was saving her for himself.

After he had tied her back to the pole, Aras knelt by her a moment longer and leaned into her. He put his mouth right next to her ear and whispered into it, causing a shiver to travel up her spine.

"You will be visiting my hut again soon Niori."

With that, he got up and started to walk back to the camp.

"You'll have to kill me before you break me," she hissed, trying to sound and look a lot braver than she felt; inside she was trembling and bordering on hysteria.

Aras stopped walking for a moment, but didn't turn back around to face. He gave a small chuckle before continuing on his way.

After he was out of sight, Niori turned around and vomited. She felt tremors rack her body as her stomach emptied and continued on even when there was nothing left. Now that her defences didn't need to be there, the reality was hitting her.

She had been raped.

She sobbed as she continued to dry heave. After her stomach was stopped seizing from mere exhaustion, she continued to sob as her body shook uncontrollably.

Finally, after she could sob no longer and her body was beyond exhaustion, she lost consciousness with her head leaning against the pole that imprisoned her.

l.l.l.l.l

"Sil…I think she's waking up!"

The voice swam through Niori's hazy, half conscious mind. She strained to hear more, or to at least hear it clearly. She struggled to bring herself back to consciousness, but it was like trying to swim up through thick and choppy water. Finally, she broke through the surface and her eyes fluttered open.

The first thing she became aware of was that her entire body screamed in pain. The inside of her thighs hurt the worst as they throbbed and her face felt swollen up like a balloon.

It was at that moment that she remembered what had happened to her.

The shock forced her to gag, and she probably would have been sick again had there been anything left in her stomach. She fought to control her body and emotions, knowing that no matter how natural the reaction was, she couldn't afford to lose control now…if she ever wanted to get away, she couldn't lose control.

Fighting back hysterical tears, Niori forced herself to look around. It was no longer daytime with the hot sun bearing down on them, but a cool night with a silvery quarter moon overhead. The camp was no longer bristling with activity, but quiet in the darkness. She could hear the soft mummer of voices and could see the soft fire glow illumining the air there, but there was no movement like there had been earlier.

When she turned her attention back around, she realized with a start that she wasn't alone.

Before her, also bound to two other large poles identical to the one Niori was tied to, were two young girls.

Niori looked them over, realizing instantly that by the shape they were in, they had been here awhile. She also saw the somewhat lost look in their eyes and knew that they had suffered the same fate she had.

They were younger than her…a lot younger. The one closest to her, a young doe eyed girl who looked to be about twelve still looked essentially like a child; she was just beginning to enter the realm of turning from girl into woman. She had a newly healing scar running up from her small lips. Her long, chocolate colored hair was tied roughly behind her neck by a piece of dirty string. Her once apparently regal dress (Niori looked at it, thinking that before it had been destroyed, it would have been even finer than Lillianna's beautiful gowns) was in complete tatters.

The other one, who looked no older than fourteen, looked to be in even worse shape. Her pale skin was caked with dirt, her dress torn to shreds and her chestnut hair, once seemingly long and beautiful, had been cut roughly to just below her chin.

My God, Niori thought to herself as she looked over the two, they're still kids…little girls…

"Are you alright?" the fourteen year old asked, her voice so soft and light that it actually surprised Niori.

"Hell no," Niori replied shakily, trying to continue to block it out and hoping her voice wouldn't betray her; it really wasn't as hard as it should have been…she had lots of practice with denial after all.

"It was a rather ridiculous question," she replied brokenly, turning her eyes away to hide her tears.

"Who are you?" the younger one asked.

Niori looked down at her wondering if she should actually answer truthfully. It wasn't a matter of safety; it would do no more harm for two other prisoners to know who she was, but it was a matter of pride; she was a hero to these people…heroes did not get captured, raped and humiliated by the bad guys.

"My name is Niori," she whispered softly, wishing for the moment that she had just stayed in her world, miserably heading off to university,

The two girls gasped, their mouths hanging open as they turned to look at each other in shock.

"Surely not the Niori from the War of The Ring…" the oldest one started and Niori gave a broken nod, "…Then all hope is lost; if they can capture and defeat one of you, then our world cannot stand a chance…"

"I am _not_ defeated!" Niori cried angrily, causing both girls' eyes to widen. "That bastard may have captured me…raped me, but I will die before I let him defeat me!"

The two younger girls stared at her in incomprehension; she had endured the violation that they had, and while they had given up a long time ago, she hadn't…she was still fighting them.

"My name is Arien," the younger one spoke up again, looking at Niori with awe filled eyes, "and this is my sister Silmarwen."

The two names rang in Niori's mind for a moment. They sounded so familiar…

With a gasp, Niori remembered where she had heard the names. She looked at them closely, seeing the resemblance that had first been covered by their tattered appearance.

"My God..." she whispered, "You're Aragorn's daughters aren't you…Elderion's sisters?"

l.l.l.l.l.l

An- Hey Hey! Now much to say here either, but just since someone asked in their review, us four girls are 17. Carla was the first to turn that age (feb) and Jane was the last (aug)...and now that I think of it, it was also the age we made our characters be when we first decided to write Lord of the Rings 2003. I think that just proves that these stories have taken us FOREVER to write, and we're still not even finished! LOL! Peace, Love & Rainbows, and don't forget to review!


	20. Sickness

A.N. Hello, yet again this is Jane giving the Author's notes! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter online, and the next one will come soon because Niori has already written it! Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 20

It was Elijah who woke up first. He knew something was wrong the moment his conscious mind saw daylight through his closed eyelids. His eyes flew open, and he examined his surroundings; Jane was still sleeping peacefully in his arms, like she was the night before, and a large crack in the door let a large amount of broad daylight into the shed. Elijah's body was struck with sudden dread; they had probably been missed, the both of them. And some one was bound to put two and two together.

"Jane!" He whispered urgently, shaking her lightly. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled serenely when she saw his face.

"Good morning, sweetie." She said peacefully, yawning, and stretching. "What's up?"

He thought it was a shame to bring her so sharply from sleepy bliss back to reality, but it had to be done. "Jane." He spoke quickly. "It's daytime." He said, but the only response he got was a drowsy, uncomprehending blink.

"We aren't supposed to be here together." He added, shaking his head slowly, speaking to her like she was a small child.

She stared at him blankly. A split second later, her mouth dropped open and she jumped up to the door. She pressed her ear to it, listening for voices outside. Thankfully, she couldn't hear any. "Oh my God. We're screwed." She turned to look at him, her eyes wide and fearful. "How late can it be?"

"I'd estimate mid-morning. But some one is bound to have noticed _your_ disappearance." He stood up and opened the door slightly. "Whereas I can just say I went for a walk." She bit her lip nervously and kissed him.

"Lucky boy." She yawned and stretched again. "I'll see you later." And she pushed open the door.

It didn't look as bad as they had thought; there wasn't anyone within their sights, but now that they were outside they could hear signs of life within the many houses and tents surrounding them. Shutting the shed door, Elijah made for his and his parents house, while Jane sprinted back to Mila's house, for the second time in 48 hours.

She ran past house after house, tent after tent. Her heart was racing; if she was caught, how was she going to explain her absence? At least no one saw her come out of the sh-

"Why, good morning, Jane." A familiar voice said from behind her. Extremely startled, Jane jumped and whipped around. Standing beside a house she had just sprinted by without looking was a person she hadn't seen in quite awhile- Pippin.

"Oh my God, Pippin! You scared the shit out of me!" Jane laughed out of sheer relief. She bent over and put her hands on her upper thighs.

"Hello Jane, what have you been up to this fine morning?" He spoke, a fine wooden pipe stuck between his teeth. He casually strolled over to her, his hands in his brown vest pocket.

"Oh, not much. Just getting in my morning run." She jogged on the spot to illustrate her point. He raised his eyes brows as though politely interested, and nodded.

"I see." He tapped his teeth lightly with his pipe, like he was thinking about something. "Now," He paused and looked at her like he was about to ask her a question about the weather. "Do you normally begin your 'morning run' in a garden shed with Elijah?"

Her heart stopped. It had to have. She felt all of the blood drain from her face. She just stared at him, completely at a loss. What was there to say?

His severe face melted into a smile; his eyes crinkled and he covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing aloud.

"Jane, calm down, I'm not going to tell anyone!" He whispered, his voice shaking from barely restrained laughter. He held his shaking stomach with his hands. "The look on your face…"

Jane let out a long breath, and rolled her eyes at his mocking laughter, but her heart was light. "You really won't say a word? Oh, Pip, you're a saint!" She put her arms on his shoulders and grinned.

"Well it looks as though you two are trying to keep it a secret." He grinned, patting her arm. "Good luck with that."

She licked her lips nervously. "We're mainly trying to keep our relationship from Erin. But can you blame me?"

"Not in the very least." He answered fervently, inhaling on his pipe, and breathing out a puff of white smoke.

"So, you really won't mention it?" She asked again, subconsciously wringing her hands together.

"No, I really won't mention it. I have no reason to tell this gossip to anyone. However, if someone comes to me and asks me if I'd seen a girl from another dimension hiding in a garden shed at 9 o'clock in the morning with the son of one of her best friends from the dimension cited and a hobbit from the dimension we are in…" He drew a great breath and looked at her sternly, "I'll have no choice but to reveal my knowledge."

Jane grinned, somewhat embarrassed by the blatant account of what they were doing. It sounded so much worse when said like that. "That pretty much sums it up." She laughed nervously. " I haven't seen you in a long time, how've you been?" She asked, changing the subject.

He shrugged. "I've been alright. Not much has been happening. Although…" His face became one of compassion, "I heard about Niori. How are you dealing?"

Jane's heart plummeted. They were at Niori. "I've been…dealing." She said with difficulty. "We just wait and hope that she'll come back from wherever she is, soon."

Pippin nodded solemnly. "Yes, I hope as well."

"Well, I really must be going…I'm worried I'll be missed." She whispered the last part, giving him a meaningful smile.

He nodded and winked. "Got it. Run."

She turned and hurried back towards Mila's house and her empty bed, where, thankfully, Carla was nowhere to be seen. Unfortunately, neither was Niori.

1.1.1.1.

Erin awoke to the sound of loud coughing. It took her a moment before she realized that it was coming from_ her._ Loud, hacking coughs that seemed to have no end. She opened her eyes and looked around; Frodo had left the bed; but that was no surprise, he was always up first. She threw the blankets off her and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and pouring some water into it to ease her throat. The coughing subsided once the cool liquid hit it, but the odd feeling remained. Her throat was sore. It didn't bother her too much though, she was pretty used to getting runny noses or fevers.

_But not in Middle Earth…_A little voice in her head said,_ you only got sick _in your world_…_ and it hit her that not one of them had actually been sick at all in Middle Earth. She didn't even recall seeing a resident of Middle Earth with a head cold! This thought kind of scared her. What was going on? Why was she suddenly feeling ill?

She rubbed her throat tenderly; although she was by no means an expert, her glands felt swollen. Erin grimaced at the tender feeling; she hoped it was just a passing thing, because there was absolutely no medicine in Middle Earth, and the closest thing that M.E had had, Aragorn, was dead. Thinking back, it occurred to her that he was the only reason that Jane was alive.

She peered out the front kitchen window; Frodo was sitting with Elijah, talking with him in the garden. They seemed to be immersed in conversation about something important; Elijah was looking at his father absorbedly. Erin thought she ought to ask him about sicknesses in Middle Earth; if they even had any illnesses that weren't brought on by poison arrows, evil swords or curses. It bothered her that she knew nothing about health in Middle Earth, yet she'd lived there for about (a combined) two years.

Yawning, she walked over to the door and opened it. Elijah and Frodo stopped talking as soon as they saw Erin coming towards them. They stood up to greet her with smiles.

"Good Morning, gentlemen." Erin said warmly. Frodo made to kiss her, but she put a finger up. "Not today, honey. I don't feel all that great."

Frodo turned white, and looked at Elijah fearfully before speaking. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Erin looked at him for a second and then burst out laughing at the absurdity, but her laughing soon turned into the hacking cough again. She covered her mouth with her hands, but it wouldn't stop. She bent over, trying, and failing, to control the irrepressible need to cough. It felt like her lungs were trying to escape her body, and she could do nothing about keeping them down.

"Erin?" Frodo spoke, his tone worried. Erin couldn't respond; she was still choking on air. She inhaled deeply, but the breath was cut off by another round of jagged coughs that ripped at her throat. She couldn't breath anymore; all she could do was cough…

1.1.1.1.

"Erin?"

"She's coming around…"

"Oh my God…Are you alright?"

"Shh, give her some space…"

Erin could hear voices above her, but all she could see was darkness. Then she opened her eyes.

Jane, Elijah and Frodo were all standing over her, Jane looking the most terrified of the three. She had tears in her eyes, it seemed like the lack of sleep and worry was getting to her.

"Erin?" She said tentatively. "Are you okay?"

Erin nodded in response. She felt like if she spoke, the coughing would start up again.

"Frodo said you were choking, or something?"

Erin shook her head. She mined a coughing motion with her head and hands. Jane understood.

"You were coughing so bad that you blacked out?" Jane's voice got higher, and her eyes wider as she spoke. Her mother was a nurse, and her little sister always seemed to catch every disease and sickness that there was, so she had a pretty good background in figuring out what was wrong with people by their symptoms. She had even wanted to be a doctor before she came to Middle Earth…that idea went out the window pretty fast.

Jane had also been known to over-analyze symptoms as well, especially under pressure.

"Have you had any other symptoms?" Jane inquired seriously, "Do you fell feverish, or…wheezy…or feel like you have a lot of mucus in your throat?"

Erin paused. Now that Jane mentioned it, she did feel a bit wheezy.

Jane sensed her hesitation, and felt Erin's forehead with the back of her hand. "You are pretty warm…" She sighed, and began to do what she always did when she felt nervous; chew on her thumbnail. "This is really _really _weird, Erin."

"What? what's weird?" Erin finally spoke. "I just had a little coughing jag, that's all. It happens. And I haven't gotten much sleep the past couple of nights, that's probably why I passed out. You really need to calm down, Jane."

Jane put her hand on her chin and thought. She looked highly disconcerted, and it bugged Erin that she didn't know why. Then she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Even though I never it was possible it could come on this fast, you have all of the symptoms of bronchitis." She stood up and crossed her arms, pacing the front walkway, "Which makes no sense whatsoever, because you don't have chest problems or infections like my sister did, you don't smoke, and you haven't been exposed to anyone with so much as a common cold, and you seemed totally fine yesterday!"

Erin stared at her skeptically from the ground. "Jane, I think you're totally overreacting. I'll be fine. People don't get sick in Middle Earth, they just don't!" She coughed again, this time she coughed up a bit of yellow mucus, and spit it on the ground beside her. She looked from the ground to Jane's face above her, massaging her throat.

"I still don't believe this is as bad as you're making it." She snapped, but she was unnerved.

"I think I should talk to Eldarion about this, and you should go to bed, Erin." Jane replied, giving Frodo and Elijah a significant look.

As she made her way to Eldarion's "home", Jane couldn't help but notice that there weren't very many people outside, even though it was mid-morning. She didn't have to walk far from Frodo and Erin's house to his, and soon enough she was knocking on the door, to be let in by a stern-looking guard who recognized her immediately.

"His Highness is in here." The guard said, closing the door behind her. It was the same room the meeting had been held in only two days before… to Jane it felt like a week ago. Eldarion was sitting on his makeshift throne, his head in his hands. Surprisingly, there were no other guards in the room, with the exception of the one guarding the door.

"Um, your Highness?" Jane said timidly. His head jerked up out of his hands, and he looked at her, startled.

"Oh! Jane. It's you." He put his hands in his lap. "You need to speak to me about something?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do. I don't know how very important it is in the long run, but Erin has suddenly become sick, and I think it could develop into something really bad, and I don't have anyone else to talk to about it, so"- She stopped rambling and looked at him for some response.

He nodded his head gravely. He looked very stressed out; his young face looked worn-out and exhausted. "Yes, I know. Two of my guards passed out today from a fever of unknown origin. They are currently bed-ridden."

"What?" Her mouth fell open. "You mean, other people are sick too?" She began chewing her thumbnail. Again. "Has this ever happened before?"

"No, it hasn't. This is very new to me."

Jane's heart plummeted; she had known it all along, but to hear the eventual King say it made it more real.

"Unfortunately, it isn't new to me." Jane said nervously. "In fact, if this were flu season in my world it would be quite normal." She frowned. "But this isn't my world, and this shouldn't be happening. Not here."

"Perhaps"- He began, and then he stopped. "No…it's ridiculous…"

"What?" She demanded. "Do you think that when we arrived here we opened some sort of, um, gateway or something? That we brought disease from our world to yours?"

He stared at her intently, leaning forward on his throne. "What do you think, Jane?" He put his hands on his lap, and it struck Jane suddenly just how much he reminded her of his father.

She sighed. "I think it's possible, yes, but …I doubt it." In truth, she had been considering this ever since she realized that Erin was remotely ill. Jane began tensely pacing a 5-foot diameter around the spot where she had stood, thinking out loud. " Okay, so, in 2003, the Fellowship of the Ring stayed in our world for about two and a half months; and not one of them got remotely sick (except for the hangovers, but that's a different story), then we came here for the first time, and yet again no one got sick. No one in Middle Earth, or any of us from the other world, even though we were here for over a year." Jane stopped pacing and stared at him, thinking. "This is not our doing, it just can't be! But why is it suddenly happening now?" She put her cold hands over her warm face, made so by her agitation; the feeling calmed her down a little bit. She was feeling so exhausted and worried over Niori, Carla and now Erin and this could-be epidemic.

She lowered her trembling hands and looked up at him again. He was pondering her words, a small frown on his face.

"How much do you know about our enemy? Is it possible that they are trying to make us all sick or something?" Jane said suddenly, an idea forming in her mind.

His face became, if possible, even more strained-looking, and he looked embarrassed to be telling her this. "In all truth", he said quietly, "We know almost nothing about the enemy."

Jane was speechless for a few seconds. "Nothing?" She said quietly.

He stood up. "Yes, nothing. Although we do have reason to believe that they took Niori, as I'm sure you've concluded." He looked at her apprehensively for a second. "You have concluded that, am I correct?"

She nodded hastily. "Yes, I think that's where she is too. So, do you have any idea where their camp is, then?" She asked hopefully.

He walked over to her and indicated that she should walk with him. "We have reason to believe it's within the boundaries of Rohan. That would explain how easy it is for them to come here to spy on us and kidnap." His voice became harsher when he spoke the last few words.

She sighed and shook her head. "What are we going to do about the sick people? Isolate them all in a certain house? I know it sounds horrible, but we all can't get sick." She spoke forcefully. "You, of all people can't get sick." She turned to him. "If all of the allies get sick, it will mean the end of Middle Earth; we won't be able to fight. The enemy will conquer…" She trailed off, as tears formed in her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

She wiped them away hastily with a bit of a laugh. "I'm sorry your highness, I have a lot on my plate right now."

"I understand." He said. The young prince looked slightly embarrassed about Jane's sudden emotional episode. "I do not know what to do about the sick people. But in the meantime, why don't you gather as many people around here as you can who know a bit about healing, and start a sort of hospital in the largest house you can find in this village."

This idea elated her slightly. "That sounds like a good idea. It will get all the sick people in one area, and they may be able to get better." She cast her eyes downward. "Even though there's no medicine, no painkillers, or antibiotics."

He gave her a defiant, but slightly fearful look. "We'll do the best we can, and that's all we can do." He spoke quietly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

1.1.1.1.1

That evening, Jane met with Erin and told her all about her conversation with Eldarion. Erin was annoyed that she might have to leave Frodo and her new house for a while, but she grudgingly thought it was a good idea. Earlier in the day, Jane had found some older (and younger) females who had been left behind by their families, and who were willing to participate in this new "hospital". This left Jane feeling elated, but very tired. She had found almost twenty able women to tend to the sick (if more people got sick, that is).

After they'd had some tea, Jane excused herself to use the facilities. Actually, she was intending to seek out Elijah and talk to him. She gently knocked on his door, and he let her in quietly, as though he was expecting her. As soon as the door was shut he kissed her.

"Listen, you know I can't be here long." She whispered, giggling. "I just wanted to tell you that I won't be meeting you tonight in the shed."

He looked very disappointed. "May I be informed as to why you are deserting me?" He pouted, teasing her.

She grinned, and then yawned sleepily. "Honey, I'm exhausted! I haven't slept properly in a couple days. I need to sleep tonight."

He hugged her, and nuzzled his face into the nape of her neck. He raised his mouth to her ear and mumbled, "Why not with me?"

Out of surprise, she pulled away from him and looked at him, her eyes wide. Then she considered it for a couple seconds. If she had it her way she'd jump right there and then, but Erin and Frodo were a couple rooms down, so it's not like her and Elijah could make any noise, and besides that and she really needed to go to sleep.

"You know I'd love to, but not tonight. I'll take a rain check." She kissed him, and he kissed her back.

"I'd better be going back to them", she pointed in the general direction of Erin and Frodo ",They'll think I was attacked while on the toilet or something."

1.1.1.1.1

A.N. Yessss…I think this is the first chapter in history written entirely by me, Jane! And I apologize profusely (hehe big word) for the delay!


	21. Bonding in Hell

An- A Middle Earth Crisis Center worker? I love it! LOL! Okay Laer, I'm so using that somewhere before this story is over, so you've been warned! Tanyway, that's my little blip for now…on to the important-esque stuff! Okay, don't let this seemingly out quick chapter fool you; school is back in (senior year baby!) and things will be really slow. I've had this one written for a few weeks, that's the only reason it was out so quick. So, there…you've been warned! Now go and enjoy!

Chapter 21

"Our brother's alive!"

The two young girls, whom Niori had just realized were the two youngest princesses of Gondor, stared up at her with wide, shocked eyes. After a moment, the shock turned into a begging hope, and Niori's heart reached out to them.

They had thought that they were the only two left…that their entire family had been killed in the slaughter of Minas Tirith. They had had no idea that their big brother had escaped unharmed and was now helping to plan the saving of this world.

Niori, now that she knew who they were, couldn't help but wonder how she had missed the resemblance, even under the dirt and grim. The oldest, Silmarwen, looked just like her mother…a younger and at the moment more haggard version of Arwen. The youngest one, didn't have Arwen's obvious beauty, but resembled more that rugged appearance of her father, all the same…she would be beautiful one day when she was fully grown, but beautiful in the sense that Carla was beautiful; strong, tough and very Amazon…a wild, uncontrolled beauty.

"Eldarion's very alive," Niori replied, seeing the relief wash over the older one and the tears well up in the younger one's eyes, "he's kind of the leader of the allies (does this sound like Star Wars to anyone other than me?)…"

"We thought he died when the city burned! Oh Sil, he's alive!" the younger one cried happily, turning back to her sister with wide, gleaming eyes. After a moment, she turned back to Niori, her eyes huge and hopeful again, "What about any others! Mother, father…our two other sisters!"

Niori hesitated, not knowing how she could tell this child before her that the only members of her family that had survived were her brother miles away and the sister that sat beside her.

She saw the hesitation and the look on Niori's face and she knew that no others had survived. The joy and hope died out from her eyes and her lower lip began to tremble as she slid back down into the pit of despair.

"Arien, it's a miracle that even Eldarion survived the slaughter and is free," the older one told her little sister softly, yet Niori saw the painful tears shining in her hazel eyes, "We should be thankful that at least he is alive…that we are alive I suppose, even though I would welcome death if it were to come and claim me now."

"Don't say that!" Niori spoke suddenly, harshly, forgetting for a moment to whom she was speaking, "If you want to die, then they win! Don't you think that I feel it too…the helplessness, the disgust…the shame…the fear? I want it to end too, but I will not allow myself to wish for death; that would be letting them defeat me!"

Arien stared at her in wonder, while her sister regarded her a bit coolly, thinking that Niori had not had to endure months of this.

"Surely death would be better than this," Silmarwen replied in the same tone as Niori had just used.

"It probably would," Niori whispered, feeling her defences starting to go down, "but to admit it would be giving up…and that's just something I don't know how to do."

l.l.l.l.l

A scream ripped out of Niori's dry throat as the coarse leather struck her exposed, naked back. She felt the flesh tear, sounding in a sickening ripping sound that was nearly covered by the snap of the whip as it just kept cracking and cracking, ripping more and more holes into her skin.

The lashings, which she had lost count of once seven had passed, only added to the hundreds, wounds of all kinds, that had been spread across her entire body in the past four, horrific days.

Niori hugged the pole she was facing tightly, burying her face deeply into the side of the wood, hoping to smother her screams…the screams she wished she could stop herself from letting out.

She closed her eyes, tensing for the next blow, biting down on her lips so hard that within a few moments, she tasted the bitter, iron taste of blood trickling into her mouth. The tears behind her eyes stung, and the fact that that little bit of uncomfort seemed to hurt, made her want to cry even more.

Even when another lash of pain didn't come, Niori didn't open her eyes. She continued to wait, knowing that the sick bastard would take a very perverse pleasure in letting her think it was over and then starting all over again. Hell, he had done it an hour ago, while he was raping her.

She waited, and only when she heard his footsteps moving away from her did Niori let the tension flood out of her body and let her eyes, still clogged to the brim with uncried tears.

The blood seemed to be pouring down her destroyed back, and she wondered vaguely if there was any untouched skin left. Would her back, once part of her flawless (or so she had been told) body, be a mass of scared and ripped skin forever? Like nearly the rest of her was?

She attempted to sit up, to straighten her body even a little bit, but with the first inch of movement, her back screamed in such furious pain that it made her cry out in pain once more.

"Oh my fuck," she moaned, her sunburnt forehead leaning heavily against her pole as a wave of nausea tackled her stomach along with the demanding pain of her back.

Her head turned slightly to look at Silmarwen and Arien, who had been forced to sit only feet away while she was whipped, helpless to do anything but watch in horror. Silmarwen had her arms wrapped tightly around her little sister, who had her face buried into what was left of Sil's dress and her hands covering her ears, trying to block it all out. Sil had her eyes clamped together, her head turned away so she wouldn't have to look as Niori was tortured.

They're too young, Niori thought miserably never allowing the realization that _she_ was too damn young to cross her mind, They should be giggling over cute boys and fawning over pretty dresses…not this.

"It's…you…" Niori started, unable to come up with the words, "He's gone."

At first, both of them refused to look; Arien kept her face buried deeply into her sister's dress while Silmarwen kept her face turned away and eyes closed. Eventually, Silmarwen's hazel eyes opened and she forced herself to look at Niori.

One look at her bloody and torn back and Silmarwen had to fight the urge to gag. She bluntly stared, unable to tare her eyes away no matter how much she wanted to. She couldn't look up at Niori's face, didn't dare see the pain and humiliation that would be present there. Days ago when Niori had vowed to never be broken, Sil hadn't believed her. Yet she had done just that, never showing them pain, or sadness, only rage and defiance. And Silmarwen didn't know how her own recovering hope would cope if she finally saw the person who had kindled it, broken down.

"It's okay Arien," Niori spoke in a clear voice to the young girl who was still hiding her face. She had seen the silent message in Silmarwen's eyes, and for the first time realized what she was…what she had become to them. It shocked Niori to the core that these two girls looked at her as though she was some symbol of hope. She only made herself look strong on the outside, when all she wanted to do was cry on the inside, "It's over."

Even as she spoke the soft, comforting words, she realized that she was choosing to take on a roles that she wasn't ready for nor did she think she could do. With the words she was going to say, she was making herself go from fellow captive to protector. Niori was going to choose a role that wouldn't allow her to show the pain she had just experienced in front of them…to promise them safety and hope…

To get them the hell away from this place alive.

Finally, Arien pulled herself away from her sister's grasp and hesitantly turned. When her gaze finally appeared on Niori, her eyes widened to the size of saucers and a choked gasp escaped from her parted lips.

"Your…your back," she whispered in horror, understanding now why Niori's screams had been so horrific, "It's…it's…"

"Nothing," Niori spoke, trying to force her voice to make it sound no so obvious that she was lying, "It's nothing."

No matter how distressed Silmarwen had been a moment ago, she was broken out of it as she 'hmphed' at Niori's obvious lie.

"Had it been 'nothing'," Silmarwen replied, her voice authoritarian, "You would not have been screaming as though you were being burned alive."

Niori started to protest, when Silmarwen cut her off with a cool glance and then with a commanding words.

"This is not the time to argue about such a thing! Unless you want to bleed to death slowly by the gashes on your back, I suggest we find a way to stop the bleeding."

Niori's eyebrow went up, about to ask how Silmarwen expected to do that. She didn't mean to be her old sarcastic self, but Niori couldn't help but think 'What's the kid going to do, slap a big band aid on it and call it a day?'

Silmarwen's eyes scanned around them expertly, stopping only when her eyes rested on what remained of Arien's dress.

"Rip off the bottom of your dress off Arien," Sil told her, and Arien's face scrunched up in confusion.

"What?"

"The material of your dress off Arien," Sil replied impatiently, pointing to the thin and worn part at the bottom of Arien's dress, which was far beyond ruin, "I need it torn into long stripes."

With a confused look still on her face, Arien took the material into her hands and tore it off, the ripping sound causing a sickly shiver to travel through Niori; that resembled the exact sound of her ripping skin from minutes ago.

When Arien handed the first, dirty strip to Sil, she dipped in the small water bowl (it was only a little water and they received barely enough food too, for the soul purpose of they wanted them weak, but not dead) and then rung it out.

"They'll still be dirty, so the risk of infection is still there," Sil told Niori, her attention focused on putting the wet strip on one of the lashes, "but at least this way they won't be open and will be able to close."

Niori sat in silence as Silmarwen applied even more strips to each individual lash. It hurt, and Niori had to grit her teeth anytime an open wound was touched, but after a moment, the west cloth seemed to sooth the burning skin.

"This way," Silmarwen continued, "the blood in the wound itself can be soaked into the cloth and the blood that is everywhere else can be cleaned. Of course, the bandages will have to be changed, fairly regularly most likely."

Niori sat there in a stunned-like silence, wondering how the hell Silmarwen knew this. This girl, was fourteen to Niori's twenty years, knew more about healing than Niori ever had…and had it been up to Niori, she would have suggested iodine and a bandage and ended up looking like an idiot. Hell, even Arien looked shocked that her sister knew all this!

"How the hell do you _know_ that?"

"My father taught me," Silmarwen replied, trying to keep her voice tight, but with the mere reminder of her father brought her close to tears, "he thought, not to sound vain, and I agreed with him, that I seemed to posses a talent and inclination towards healing. Since the age of ten he showed me much of what he knew, including how to heal whip lashings."

"Well damn," Niori murmured to herself, a faint smile tracing along her lips as she remembered Aragorn using those talents to save her own life, and then imagining him teaching this little girl how to heal, "and here I thought that princesses were just supposed to sit around and look pretty."

"Then you don't know princesses of Gondor very well," Arien told her with a tiny smile, speaking for the first time in a long time.

"Yeah," Niori replied after a moment's hesitation, "So far I've only made a couple of kings. And until now never a princess."

"Well we've never been ones to just sit there and look pretty, as you put it," Arien told her matter-of-factly, "though, the ones who received their appearance from mother did look beautiful no matter what they did, sitting or otherwise."

Niori heard that quiet bitterness on her voice, and wonder how many of Aragorn's four daughters had won the genetic lottery and come out looking like Arwen. Silmarwen sure had…but from the looking Arien's eyes, it looked as though she was either the only one, or one of the few, besides Elderion, who resembled their father (why was that a problem, Niori wondered, Aragorn was pretty good damn looking himself…)

"I think Aragorn might've been offended if you figured looking like him is such a horrible thing," Niori told Arien with raised eyebrows, causing the girl to blush a bit, "and now that I think of it, Elderion too, since he is a mirror image."

"I didn't mean-" Arien started, but Silmarwen cut her off, her voice making it seem like this conversation had happened many times before.

"You have yet to come into your appearance Arien; you're but twelve years! You must give it time!"

"Believe me…at twelve everyone looks terrible!" Niori reassured her, at this moment realizing just how normal this conversation was, "I had a curly top, huge glasses, braces and was flat as hell."

Arien still looked sceptical, but at least she seemed a little more reassured.

"I suppose…Elbereth was more of father's nature, and she was still lovely," Arien conceded, and then turned to look at Niori, "she was our oldest sister, and father always said that she was just like you in many was; she was very stubborn, had a fiery temper and tended to be cynical about everything. Whenever father was angry with her, he'd always go around grumbling that even though he'd married mother, he'd somehow ended up with a daughter that was all Niori."

Niori couldn't help but chuckle as she could actually hear Aragorn's voice grumbling that in her head. A moment later, tears filled her eyes as she wished for one last moment in which she could actually see him again and hear him grumble it in person.

My God Aragorn, she thought, I wish you hadn't had to die…I miss you Damnit! I didn't love you the way Jane did, but I loved you in my own way anyway; you looked over us all, and made sure nothing bad happened to us. You fought beside me, and more than once saved my sorry ass…

"She stayed with him until the end," Silmarwen spoke softly, bringing Niori out of her thoughts, "Even after Eomer came and tried to bring us all to safety, she would not stop fighting at his side, trying to defend our people…the only thing that stopped her from fighting was her last breath."

"She was very brave," Niori replied softly, admiration going out the young woman, whom she had never met, but who had died so bravely defending those she loved.

"Perhaps another reason father compared her to you," Silmarwen replied simply, but her eyes portrayed the sadness she really felt, mixed in with respect and hope.

It struck Niori that, although sad, this conversation could very well have been a conversation they could have had anywhere…anywhere that wasn't an enemy camp. This wasn't the hopeless conversations of the last four days, but here was one that was breaking a sort of barrier; this was a conversation that was _normal_…that had a bit of hope in it, and that it wasn't just 'I want this to be over' and 'I want to die'.

This was progress…getting back to being _people_ again.

Arien opened her mouth to add something to her sister's statement, but suddenly fear ran through her eyes as grew wide and a choked off cry escaped from her dry throat.

Niori turned her head to face the direction where Arien faced, and when she did, fear and dread laced through every inch of her body.

She instantly knew that the man who was coming towards them was coming for her. She could see it in the way his sneering eyes were pointed right on her.

Niori felt as though she was going to be sick, but she knew that she had to hide that and turn back to these girls and say something…say something to make them feel strong; to make _her_ look strong.

Forcing every inch of fear out of her face, she turned back to Silmarwen and Arien. They both looked at her with large eyes that said they would have done anything to save her from this.

"You have to be brave," Niori told them, not knowing if this was meant for them or herself, "just be brave."

A moment later, Niori was ripped to her feet, her back screaming in so much pain that blackness came to the corners of her eyes and threatened to take her.

She wished she could take the advice she had just given the girls, because she knew what was going to happen, and she was scared as hell.

l..l.l.l.l.l

AN- So…we have a new healer on the playing field eh? One with all Aragorn's skills? Wow…you know what, that might just be useful with this epidemic that's spreading…you know, if Silmarwen and the other girls make it back to the village to help! That's a _somewhat _of a tidbit for future chapters, so there…enjoy the hint!


	22. A Ray of Sunshine

A.N. Hey! It's Jane- be prepared for a long chapter! Enjoy!)

Chapter 22

For the few seconds it took for her conscious mind to register that the light of mid-morning was filtering through her closed eyelids, Jane felt happy. Happy that she was in her bed, warm and bundled up in her many blankets; happy that she was waking from a blissfully happy dream that involved Elijah; and happy that, according to her semi-conscious mind, everything in her life was fine and under control.

The next thing she knew, Carla was yelling at her to wake up.

"Jane!" She heard Carla growl angrily.

"What?" Her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright, the blood instantly rushing to the rest of her body and making black spots flash before her eyes. She rubbed them away. "Carla…what's up?"

"It's Mila. She's in labour." Carla said, her aggressive front vanishing, as anxiety flashed in her brown eyes.

"Labour?" Jane repeated. "For how long?" Jane chose to ignore (for the time being) that her last conversation with Carla had ended with drawn weapons and angry words. She jumped out of bed, and immediately threw off her pajamas and pulled on a pair of (extremely dirty) dark blue jeans and an oversized tunic.

"I really don't know. She says she's been having small pains since last evening at supper!" Carla looked at her anxiously. "I took her to an older woman's house. She seems to know a fair bit about childbirth."

Jane nodded. "Okay." Now that that was sort of under control- "Have you spoken to Erin?"

She looked puzzled. "No. Not since I last talked to you." Judging by her suddenly icy tone and expression, she really didn't want to talk about that day. But Jane wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. Not yet, anyway.

Jane exhaled. "So, you don't know anything about her being sick?" As she spoke, Carla's brow furrowed.

"No. Erin's sick?" She shook her head in ignorant disbelief. "Erin can't be sick, Jane." She explained. "We're in Middle Earth. In case you haven't noticed"- she motioned around her- "doesn't happen."

"Actually, It does happen. Erin was sick yesterday, and so were some of Eldarion's guard. I have to go check on her, and ask him if there's a change in those men's' conditions, or if anyone else has caught anything. If Erin is sicker, it will mean she's going to the hospital." Jane spoke darkly.

Carla looked at her, aghast. "I was gone for 24 hours, and I miss _this?"_ She practically yelled.

Jane looked at her grimly. "Yes, Carla, a lot has been happening in the past few days, in case you haven't noticed." She bit her lip. "Do you want to come with me? We can check on Mila when we're through with Erin, on our way to see Eldarion."

Carla nodded her head. "Sure," She said, shrugging.

_Heaven forbid she try to look mildly interested with anything._ Jane thought, rolling her eyes internally.

"Okay, I'll just be a second." Jane grabbed a hairbrush and ran it violently through her tangled mane of hair, as she was rinsing her mouth out with warm water from her basin in the corner.

Jane stuck her head out the window and spit the water out, grimacing. "That was some sick stuff." She observed, more to herself than Carla. She grabbed a pair of boots, jammed her feet into them, and stalked past her friend.

"Let's go."

Carla followed her silently out the door.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1

Carla and Jane walked through the camp, and Jane filled her in on everything that happened yesterday. She told her about the new plans to ship the people who were sick into a safe place away from the men (and women; them) who would be fighting in the eventual battle.

When exactly the battle would occur- who knew, but at least they'd be prepared.

Carla remained surprisingly quiet throughout most of Jane's explanation, and Jane assumed it to be more shocked silence than anything else.

They walked past men and women who were cooking breakfast on small campfires in front of their houses and tents…the smell of cooking bacon and ham wafting from the inside of these houses and campfires, making their stomachs rumble and their mouths salivate.

As her stomach gave a particularly loud grunt, Jane noticed that she was ravenous, and Carla was massaging her stomach beside her.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Jane asked.

"Nope." Carla responded. "I haven't even eaten supper."

Jane rolled her eyes. "The last thing I want is you passing out on me, too, Carla Dawn." She lectured, using the power of Carla's abhorred middle name against her.

Carla turned her icy eyes on her again. "I'm not going to pass out Jane, I feel fine." She spoke condescendingly.

Shaking her head, Jane just continued to walk. There was just no point arguing with her anyway, she knew that. If Carla passed out from lack of food, she figured she'd just leave her on the ground.

Without bothering to knock, they walked into the living room of Erin, Frodo and Elijah's house. A small hallway branched off this main room, which led to two small bedrooms. It was known that they had the nicest place in the village (apart from Eldarion) because a honeymoon was simply out of the question.

"Erin?" Carla called timidly; the house seemed very quiet.

"Maybe she's still sleeping." Jane said, whispering.

"No, I'm right here." Erin spoke wearily, coming out of the hallway and smiling at them both. She looked very pale and exhausted.

"Erin, how are you feeling?" Jane asked timidly.

"Um…I think you were right, Jane. _This_ _isn't_ normal." Erin said grudgingly, not exactly answering her question, but Jane understood nonetheless.

"So, you don't think you're getting any better?" Jane asked, all hope dying instantly in her chest. "You're going to the hospital, then?"

Erin nodded sadly, then coughed violently into her palm, frightening Carla and Jane, although they'd never show it. "I think it's for the best, if not for me, then for everyone else. I'm not the best in combat, and if I were to make some one else too ill to fight, I'd never forgive myself."

"So, are you ready to go to the 'hospital'?" Carla asked, making little finger-quotes. "All packed?"

Erin started, only just realizing that Carla was in the room. "Carla? What are you doing here? I thought you hated Jane and me."

Carla's face contorted into one of pain for a brief moment before she straightened it back into its normal expression of cool indifference. It looked like she was trying not to glare at her sick friend.

"Erin, I don't hate either or you. Now, do you need help packing or not?" She inquired, louder.

"No," Erin responded with the same coolness. "Elijah's got that covered. Elijah!" She called suddenly, and his curly head appeared, holding the same suitcase that Erin had been bringing to college with her (think waaaay back….).

After feeling that intense swooping feeling in her stomach, Jane greeted him silently, then looked away; she was busy trying to asphyxiate the intense desire to run across the room and kiss him repeatedly. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and when she chanced a glance at him, he too was staring in the opposite direction.

"Well, that's good." Carla's surly voice brought Jane back. Frodo had showed up, and was attempting to assist Erin in her walk to the door- even though he stood two heads lower than her. It would have been comical, if not for the situation at hand.

Carla rushed over and took Erin's other arm and gently guided her outside, closely followed by Jane and Elijah. They determinately would not look at each other, and that action, in itself, was hard enough. It was almost causing Jane physical pain to not meet his eyes.

The night before, Jane had named Eldarion's quarters as the largest building in the village, and therefore most suitable for their hospital. Without any word to the contrary, he told her he'd leave immediately, and give the orders for unoccupied beds from vacant houses to be brought in straight away.

Eldarion told her he'd be staying a few doors down, in a house with a sloping patched roof and crooked shutters. He told her it was very inconspicuous for a soon-to-be King, with a wink.

So the five of them were heading toward Eldarion's former place. Apparently, the word of the hospital had spread, and all around them, people were stumbling along, too sick to walk, while frightened-looking relatives and friends were supporting other sick people. It was plain to see that that there were just as many soldiers and guards who needed medical help, as there were women and children.

It was heart breaking for them to see the young mothers, cradling their small children as they coughed, or vomited, their small faces pale and drawn. There was sheer helplessness radiating from the mothers, confused and frightened as their children fought against an illness they knew nothing about.

"How is this possible?" Jane wondered, not realizing she had spoken aloud in horror. "How is it possible that this many people have gotten so sick, so fast?"

Elijah looked at her, his blue eyes smouldering. "This had never happened before, Jane." He mumbled, and there was a timbre of fear in his voice. "Never." He looked away from her and rested his eyes on his mother's back, his eyebrows taught with determination and worry. Erin coughed, and her whole body lurched forward; it was Carla who kept her standing upright.

His eyes closed, and he hunched over, putting his hand over his eyes. Jane put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently, bringing herself closer to him. "We'll figure something out…everything will be okay in the end…" She whispered to him.

Elijah shook his head minutely. "You didn't have to hear her last night." He murmured; he was trembling. Without thinking about it, Jane took his hands in hers, as though willing his shaking to stop. "What do you mean?" She whispered, her own fear about Erin bubbling to the surface.

He looked at her, pain marring his features. "She coughed all night, Jane." His voice sounded strained. "My father and I…we didn't sleep at all."

She didn't respond, she just lowered her head and let the tears come. She suddenly felt his body stiffen and his hand pull away from her grasp; Carla had turned around to look at them.

"You okay?" She mouthed, her brow furrowed in puzzlement and concern. Jane nodded silently. She would tell Carla about this later. She turned to look back at Elijah, but he had put his head and didn't seem to want to talk anymore.

At the incredibly slow pace they'd been going, they finally made it to the hospital, where a kind-looking elderly woman was standing, taking down names and symptoms on a sheet of paper (Eldarion's idea). There was about fifteen people standing ahead of them, and Jane wondered if there would even be enough room in the building for even these people.

Frodo voiced this thought, and no one replied. They waited for about 10 minutes, and during that time, no one said a word (apart from Erin's frequent coughing). Finally, Jane broke the silence by offering to take Carla's place at Erin's side. Carla refused, and so did Frodo when she offered. Erin and him were speaking in whispered tones now, and Elijah stood behind them.

Jane shook herself abruptly out of her glazed stupor. "Carla! What about Mila?" She exclaimed.

Carla turned around, her eyes wide. "Oh my God! How long has it been since you woke up this morning?"

"You mean since _you_ woke _me_ up?" She muttered wryly. Jane did the math as fast as she possibly could. "Probably around an hour. Do you think the baby has come yet?"

Erin whipped her head around. "What! Mila's having the baby?" She cried, and then the coughing began again. Frodo gently patted her back, and Carla held Erin up, her face cringing.

"I don't know if the baby's come yet." Carla's voice was distant. Every time Erin coughed like that, it hit her hard.

"But yes, Erin, she's in labour. She's been in labour for quite some time now." This suddenly struck Jane hard. Was this normal? And in a drug-free and extremely unsanitary environment…what could happen? But then again…. she knew next to nothing about delivering babies…_and_ her nerves were practically shot.

"Your name please?" The kind lady at the door spoke calmly, her pencil at the ready. Frodo spoke for Erin and told the lady all of the information that she needed to know.

But when the five of them tried to walk in the door, the woman stopped them. "I'm sorry," she spoke seriously, "but only 2 visitors are allowed to accompany the patient indoors. There is not enough room for all of you."

Carla opened her mouth to retort angrily, but Jane spoke over her. "It's alright- Carla, we'll stay here. Elijah can take her arm."

Carla glared at the woman, who didn't recoil. Erin turned around and hugged Jane, who hugged her back, stroking her hair.

"I'll miss you so much." Jane whispered into Erin's hair. "Please, please get well soon."

Erin nodded, her eyes watery. "I'll miss you too. I love you guys so much."

Carla hugged her, tears springing into the corners of her eyes. "Try to enjoy yourself." She half-smiled. Erin rolled her eyes.

'I'll do my best. Write to me every single day. Like, three times a day. And please, please promise me I'll be the first to know when Niori shows up!" She demanded. Carla and Jane swore that they would.

Once their goodbyes were finished, Elijah took his mother's arm, and with Frodo on her other side, they led Erin into the hospital; her prison.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

"This is where I left Mila." Carla spoke, her voice ragged as she and Jane ran towards the small house she was pointing at. There was a light on in the window. They dashed up to the door and knocked twice.

An older lady answered the door. She was wearing an apron that was covered in almost-dried blood, scaring both Carla and Jane into near panic. "Oh my God!" They yelled, staring at the gore in shock and horror. They were too late….

The lady looked down at herself. "My goodness! I forgot to take this off…" She whispered. "I'm sorry to have scared you. This is perfectly normal." She motioned to her bloody shirt.

The two girls merely nodded in relief. Then Carla said nervously, "So, Mila's okay, then?"

The lady nodded cheerfully. "Yes, she is. It took her quite a while, but- she's had a little girl!"

Jane and Carla looked at each other, large grins spreading across their faces for the first time in a few days. "Can we see them?" Jane asked, excited to see the tiny baby, and Mila.

"You can see the baby, but Mila, bless her heart, is resting right now." She whispered, ushering the two excited girls in the door and leading them to a small, wooden crib.

Inside the crib was a small baby, fast asleep; her tiny, purple-tinted eyes squeezed shut against the light.

"This," the woman murmured, "is Belladonna. Bella, for short." She picked up the sleeping baby and held her up. "Isn't she beautiful?" Carla had to admit, it was one beautiful baby. Her little pink cheeks were framed by surprisingly long, dark hair. She knew it was hard to tell at this point, but Carla figured that Mila's husband was one good-looking man, wherever he was.

They were told that Mila was sleeping in the next room, and not to wake the baby, in case she started crying and woke up. After each holding her for a time, Carla and Jane left the house, retreating back to their beds at Mila's house.

"Erin would have loved to have seen her." Jane said, her eyes tearing up.

"Jane, Erin's not dead." This made Jane chuckle weakly, "she'll get to see the baby once she's better."

Jane nodded. Then she looked down at her stomach. "Oh my God, we haven't eaten yet today!" She exclaimed, a smile curling around her lips. "How did we forget about that?"

"I can think of a few reasons why…" Carla trailed off. "Do you want to go raid Erin and Frodo's pantry?"

"Sounds like a plan." Jane responded, taking Carla's arm. "What time do you think it is?"

She thought it over, looking up at the sky. "I'd say about noon. A lot happened this morning, didn't it?"

"Did it ever." Jane agreed. "Now, let's go eat something."

l.l.l.l.l.l

AN- That was most definitely the longest chapter I've ever written! New Record The next chapter will be Jane, Erin and Carla as well, because this day isn't over yet! Niori's will come soon after!


	23. Boerdom, Letters and Bad Tidings

A.N. – I am so sorry for the length of time in between chapters! I had a monster English assignment! Blame my English teacher! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. 3 Jane

Chapter 23

"Carla," Jane spoke with difficulty through the large amount of rice she'd stuffed into her mouth.

"Hmm?" Carla answered, her mouth also over-filled. She cupped her hand below her mouth to catch any ones that may fall.

"I need to talk to you." Jane swallowed, and turned her deep blue eyes on her. Carla's stomach dropped out, and anger flooded into her mind. _Here it comes…_

"About…?" Carla's eyes widened with convincing innocence, as she took another large spoonful of rice.

Jane sighed. "Look, you know as well as I do how our last- 'conversation' went." She bit her lip. "Why did you react like that?" She said slowly, trying to find the right words. "We – Erin and me were only trying to help…to find out where Niori was…" Jane's eyes filled with tears and she brushed them away in anger.

Carla didn't speak. She didn't know what to say. There was simply no way in hell that she'd ever, _ever _admit to knocking Niori out…she repressed a shudder. But…

"Okay, Jane. Do you want to know where I was that night?" Carla spoke wearily, figuring the half-truth was better than a total lie.

Jane nodded, her eyes unblinking.

"I was with…Eomer." This time Carla did shudder. Saying his name aloud was more difficult than she'd expected. Just thinking about him made her feel horrible; empty inside, like he had ripped out a few of her vital organs when he left her alone that night…. alone… to knock out her cousin and leave her for dead….

Jane frowned. Apparently, she'd missed Carla's shudder. "You were? Really? Why didn't you just tell us that before?" Relief washed over Jane's face. "I mean God…Erin and me were thinking the worst…like you, _you _were somehow responsible for Niori…" She trailed off, chuckling darkly at the absurdity. Carla closed her eyes and fought the urge to not vomit. Thank God Jane had no idea how close she was to the truth.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Carla opened her eyes. Jane was looking at her cautiously, "you aren't going to throw up, are you? You look sort of green."

Carla smiled weakly. "I'm fine. My stomach just isn't agreeing with this stuff." She pointed at the rice.

"I totally know what you mean." Jane nodded fervently, giving the rice a look of disgust. "But you know it's all we've got."

Carla stared into space for a few seconds, her eyes becoming distant. "What would you give to have a McDonald's cheeseburger?" She asked, teasing.

"Carla, you know I hate those things." Jane responded, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "I'd give my left leg for one. You?"

Carla giggled. It was amazing how much better she felt around her friends, when she wasn't left to think about Niori…Eomer…and all of the things that were wrong with her life.

"I would give my right leg, and shave my head." Carla challenged. "How about a case of fresh, spring bottled water?"

"Yeah…." Jane thought, licking her chapped lips. "Mmm…_clean_ water…I'd definitely shave my head too…."

"You know, that wouldn't be such a bad idea- if we all shaved our heads…it would be a lot easier to manage."

Jane tilted her head in polite agreement. "You have a point. But I am not chopping this off any time soon!" She brandished her long ponytail. "You can go right ahead, but I'm not. Try convincing Erin."

Carla shook her head and smiled. She hadn't really expected Jane to agree, anyway.

"I'm really going to miss Erin." She said quietly, thinking about Erin, and wondering what she was doing, right now.

Jane nodded solemnly. "Yeah…it's just the two of us now, isn't it?" She smiled humorlessly, her eyes showing sadness.

Carla placed a hand on Jane's knee. "Yeah. But I'm not going anywhere."

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

The goodbye between herself, Frodo and Elijah had been near unbearable. Elijah's face had been like a stone, while Frodo's had crumbled as he said his goodbyes. He told her that this was the third time he'd had to leave her. She reassured him that she would see him again, but she could see the deadness in his eyes. He didn't think she was going to get out of that hospital. She tried not to think about it- she was going to see Frodo again. He had hugged her and kissed her, even though it was not recommended in her present condition. Frodo didn't care; after 17 years without her, he couldn't live without her again.

Elijah had stood behind his father, his face hard. At closer glance, Erin saw that Elijah was almost holding his father up by the arm; Frodo's devastation was evident, and it tore her apart. Her goodbye to Elijah was fairly brief. He hugged her, and told her gruffly that he would see her again soon. Then he gently guided his poor father outside, leaving her alone.

Now it was the evening, and all Erin could do was write letters. There was no TV. obviously, and she didn't have any books with her, so she drew pictures and wrote things. Her drawings were decent; nowhere near as good as Elijah's, or Jane's for that matter, but she still really enjoyed art. She sat up in her bed, pillows piled up behind her, the stack of paper that Elijah had given her resting against her legs.

She wished with all of her heart that she had her CD player- she was simply dying to listen to some Good Charlotte or Simple Plan. Besides, it would drown out the moans coming from most of the beds in the room.

She wondered many times since she'd gotten there _why _she was there. Then she'd cough until her throat burned and her lungs ached and answer her own question.

Some people came in with the chicken pox, some came in with tonsillitis, and some with what she thought to be the flu, or mono. It killed her that some of these people were going through immense pain, and only because they were born into this era. In her time, a simple operation could heal these people…and some of them were going to die. What the hell is going on in Middle Earth?

"Excuse me." A male voice came from the bed at Erin's right. She squinted in the gathering darkness, unable to make out a face. "I don't suppose I could borrow a sheet of that parchment?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." She answered, gathering two pieces and handing them to him. "I'm Erin, by the way." She said casually, before her body was wracked with coughs again. She grimaced and swallowed.

"Oh, I know." The voice answered, and he leaned forward so that his deathly pale face was visible by her candlelight. "Hi Erin, how've you been?" He spoke dryly.

It was Merry.

1.1.1.1.1.1.

Jane knocked gently on the shed door, waiting for a reply from within. She waited, but strangely there was no answer. Looking around swiftly for people (there weren't any around her), she opened the door and closed it quickly behind her.

She turned around. On the floor in front of her sat Elijah, his face sombre, his eyes focused on the wooden floor.

"Honey..." Jane breathed, falling down in front of him to try to meet his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Although he kept his face away from hers, his brow furrowed slightly. Then, he looked up at her, his eyes bright. "She'll be okay, won't she?"

Jane nodded forcefully. "Yes. Yes, she'll be fine." She took a look at him; there were dark rings under his blue eyes, which looked dead and exhausted. His face was pale and drawn.

She sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You need to get some sleep," At these words, he yawned as if on cue. Jane smiled, but the elated feeling quickly faded. "You didn't sleep at all last night; you must be exhausted."

"You're right…" He yawned again, and laid his head against hers, shutting his eyes. "You aren't leaving me, are you?" He mumbled sleepily.

"I wouldn't even consider it." Jane responded, as she closed her eyes, rubbing her head against his warm shoulder.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Three days later, nothing had changed. Erin was still sick, Frodo was still sad, Carla was still a bit erratic, and Elijah and Jane were still in love.

The second day after Erin had entered the hospital, Frodo received a letter. It read:

_My most beloved Frodo- _

_I miss you so much already! I've only just watched you and Elijah leave through my tiny window and I had to write to you. I don't have a lot to say just yet, but I wanted to let you know that I'm all right, and that I miss you very very much._

_And above all, I love you with all my heart._

_Send my deepest love to Elijah_

_Love, Erin_

_P.S. Have you heard any news about Niori yet?_

The very next day, Carla and Jane were handed a letter with Erin's bubbly lettering on the envelope. They tore it open eagerly.

_Dearest Carla and Jane,_

_(Doesn't that sound so formal?)_

_I am really, really, really bored. You wouldn't even believe how much I want to have a computer right now. MSN. Or maybe a TV with a DVD player…_

_Anything would be great. Please please please write me a massive letter and fill me in on everything that has happened to you since I left. I have to know or I will go mad. No joke here._

_Oh, BTW, I'm doing fine as far as heath goes. I don't think there's been much of a change._

_OMG - Guess who's in the bed next to mine?_

_Merry!_

_We've been chatting about what has been going on ever since we lat really got a chance to talk. He hasn't even been in our camp for the longest time (which explains why we never saw him, like, ever.) He went with Gimli- Pippin decided to stay here._

_They went back to the Shire for quite a while to discuss things over with Sam (who is doing well as mayor). The Shire's been having some issues over in their parts as well. There have been some disappearances, and even a couple murders. It looks like the Eastern Men may try to take over the Shire._

_So, Merry and Gimli were coming back here, to the camp, to inform Eldarion that they were going to need some men posted at the entrances to the Shire, when Merry got a sudden pain in his side, and vomited._

_The way he described his pain...it was agonizing… this was an awful pain in his side, that accumulated to dizziness, and intense nausea. He passed out right after he threw up, but was held up by Gimli, who brought him back here. I'm really worried about him. He looks terrible, and he can hardly move; sometimes he's simply in too much pain. What if it's his appendix? And if it is…_

_They simply can't do surgery on him…but if they don't… you know what I mean…._

_Jane, you believe in this stuff; say a prayer for him, I think he's going to need it._

_Love from Erin_

"What? What does she mean 'you know what I mean'"? Carla spoke urgently, as she and Jane finished reading.

Jane raised her head from the letter, her eyes huge. "She means that she's afraid that if he's not operated on soon, Merry's appendix might burst, causing toxins to flow through his blood stream and eventually kill him."

1.1.1.1.1.1.

(A.N. From Jane- first of all, I really don't like McDonald's cheeseburgers. They make me sick. Secondly, I actually _do _love water. Yum. Best beverage in the world. Thirdly, Erin's favorite bands are not currently Good Charlotte and Simple Plan (I don't think…) I used them because I think she liked them in 2003. Fourthly, the bit about the 'appendicitis' is actually true; it could have happened to my mother, if she wasn't operated on. Scary stuff.)

Again- SO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE! IT'S THIS DAMN HIGH SCHOOL THAT'S THE PROBLEM!

**Oh, and- HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL!**


	24. A Daring Escape

An- Hey Hey! Sorry it took a little long to update. I was planning to do it last week, but I had a little...trouble with my brain medication (that sounds so funny! LOL!) and got a little sidetracked! But I'm here now!!! So, here's my lovely chapter! Enjoy!!

Chapter 23

The pain Niori felt burned through her body like hellfire. She had given up struggling against the robes that bound her long ago, ever since her wrists had cut and started to bleed. From the hot sensation that ran up her arms every time her wrists moved, she figured that those cuts (along with many others she supposed) were severely infected.

Beside her, also bound to a post by their wrists, lay Arien and Silmarwen. Both had passed out long ago, not long after the two of them had returned from one hut or another. Yet unlike the two princesses, Niori's body would not let her fall into the blissful nothingness of unconsciousness. Her body was used to the pain by now…and her mind was getting used to being in the state of constant pain. Only her soul remained to be broken…and no matter what he did to her; no matter how many times he raped her, beat her or tortured her, she would die before she stopped fighting him.

Besides, the warrior aspect of that soul that would not be broken, screamed at her to stay conscious and alert. It was the only way to keep herself…and the two young princesses who lay beside her, alive.

Even though she had never asked for it, it had now become her duty to protect Arien and Silmarwen…even if it meant enduring this degradation and pain. She had to do it…to honour the memory of Aragorn, who had protected her when she had needed it the most; she had to protect his two youngest daughters as much as she could. She had to do it for Elderion too…he had lost too much, and she had to protect them in the hope that the three of them would be reunited.

"God help me," she whispered softly, her voice no longer sounding like her own. It was now harsh, raspy and it cracked from lack of water.

She felt tears sting her eyes, but she blinked them back furiously. There was no more use for tears…and she refused to give that bastard who they called a king the satisfaction of her tears from now on.

A small moan came from beside her, and Niori turned her head towards the sound. Niori watched sombrely as the princess closest to her, Arien, came back to consciousness. She watched as the princess's eyes fluttered open and looked around her…and Niori watched in pain as the light slowly died in Arien's eyes as she realized where she was.

Niori's heart wrenched as she watched tears form in the younger girl's eyes; She knew exactly how Arien felt…every time she had woken up in the past week, she had gone through the same thing. Coming back into the waking world thinking it had been a dream…only to open her eyes and realize that it was all real…all to real.

"Hey," Niori spoke, her voice as soft and comforting as it could be in circumstances such as she was in, " don't cry…don't give them the satisfaction of seeing you cry."

"I want to go home Niori," the twelve year old whispered painfully, " I want my world to be like it was before these monsters destroyed my home and my family. I want my mother and father…I want my brother and my sisters!"

"I know Arien," Niori whispered, tears threatening again, but she continued to hold them back, if only to be strong for Arien "and I'm going to do everything within my power to get you and Silmarwen home. I swear by whatever God/Goddess that is out there, I will protect you, no matter how much suffering it causes me,"

Arien's broken eyes looked at Niori and felt admiration. Since Niori had been captured a week ago, Arien had been in awe of this woman she had heard so many stories about. Niori stood strong no matter how many times they defiled her. She always fought them, though she knew she couldn't win…while Arien herself and Silmarwen had given up fighting long ago.

"We have to escape," Niori whispered softly to her, and Arien was shocked to realize that plans were being shared with her…being the youngest, she had never been let in on anything, "…or at least, one of us has to…"

"One of us?" Arien asked confusedly. She tried to lean closer to Niori, but as she bent, pain ripped up through her back from the many healing whip lashings. A small cry of pain escaped from her lips and she went limp against the pole that she was bound to.

"Shhh," Niori cautioned her quietly, glancing quickly towards the camp to see if Arien's cry had drawn any attention. By some miracle it hadn't, "we can't draw attention to ourselves…this is too important! Are you okay?"

Arien nodded slowly as she still lay caved against the post, her back still shrieking in pain.

"The only way for us to ever get out of this alive is to have the good guys show up. There's no way the three of us could take on the entire enemy camp…not in the shape we're in. I couldn't hold a sword even if I wanted to, not with my wrists infected and in this shape…and you two are in worse shape than I am, and I think a sword would outweigh you by about twenty pounds. In order to let the guys at the village know where were this camp is, one of us has to escape and tell them."

"Why not the three of us? Why couldn't we all go together?"

" Because if one of us is gone, they'd think that that person was being…used, but if all three of us were gone, they'd know something was up. So in order to buy the person who is escaping as much time as possible, two have to stay behind. I can't be the one to escape…their damn king is the only one allowed to touch me, so if I were gone, they'd know something was wrong. Besides, I'd have to be here to protect the other who stays behind. Now Arien, you have to tell me the honest to god truth, no matter what the answer is…between you and your sister, who could get to the alliance camp the fastest and easiest?"

Arien paused for a moment, truly considering her answer. She could lie and say she was…get her chance to escape this hell…but then, though she may escape, she'd possibly be condemning the only sister she had left and Niori, the woman she had come to see as her hero, to this fate; Of living everyday like this…having to suffer this everyday.

"Silmarwen," Arien whispered painfully, knowing that she may have just given up her only chance of escape…and that she very possibly just condemned herself to death, "she's faster and more nimble through forest than I…"

Arien's voice broke suddenly as she saw somebody moving towards them. Niori also caught the movement out of the corner of her eyes and turned her attention from Arien to whoever was coming.

Ambling towards them, was one of the many miscellaneous soldiers with big muscles, a sneer on his lips and lust in his dark eyes.

Horror of what was about to happen to her crossed Arien's young face…she knew that he was coming for _her_.

NO! Niori screamed in her mind, I won't let that bastard touch her! He cannot destroy her life ANYMORE!!! She's still a _child_…this should have NEVER happened to her!

As the man bent down, reaching out to take hold of the rope that held Arien, Niori kicked out one of her legs forcefully. Her left foot connected with the man's kneecap. He howled painfully as he fell down on to his knees. He turned on Niori angrily, his hand raised to strike her, but as his eyes rested on her face, he froze.

Niori glared at the man, cold hate resting in her eyes and seeming to spill out around her like an aura. "Touch her," she told him a cold hiss, "and I will slit your throat."

The man considered hitting her, but something in her cold voice stopped him. Instead of claiming what he had come here to take, he got back to his feet and limped back towards the camp.

Arien was stunned…not only had Niori saved her from yet another torture, but the man had actually _left_…and there had been fear in his eyes as Niori spoke…even though she was bound and he wasn't, he was _scared_ of her.

"Wake up your sister," Niori told her calmly, her eyes never leaving the man who was limping away from them, "this has to happen tonight…Silmarwen has to go tonight,"

As the three women/girls finished their plans, two figures stood watching them from the opening of a hut. The two who watched, King Aras of the Easterlings and a dark figure which had no name known to them, but was referred to as The Dark One (the guy who was REALLY in charge), had no idea of what the three captives spoke of, yet they watched.

"She's tied to a post and every man in this camp has watched has you rape her," the dark figure spoke, "yet still they fear her."

"Yes," Aras spoke, amusement in his voice as he watched the woman he had claimed as his spoils of war, "and they have right to. Whatever she said to the man to make him leave the girl, she would have carried out had she been able to."

"She's dangerous," the figure spoke, warning in his voice. Only he knew the _true_ danger that Niori was to his plans if she were able to live… "How long do you plan to keep her as your toy?"

"Until I break her," Aras replied with a smirk, "until she stops fighting me...until I break that fiery soul. The moment she goes numbly like the other two, I will kill her…and then deliver her mutilated body to the alliance camp…village now I suppose, as a gift,"

l.l.l.l

"I'm scared Niori…"

Silmarwen looked back at her, her eyes wide with fright. She had tried to maintain her poise throughout the rest of the day, but as the sun had begun to set, all that calm had evaporated. Silmarwen would be the one trying to escape, and she was rightfully terrified.

So much could go wrong; it was a shaky plan at best, relying too much on luck and good fortune. Yet it was the best they could do, and it was the only way to keep them alive for much longer.

"I'm scared too Sil," Niori replied, seeing no point at masking her terror that everything would go wrong and that her two young charges would pay the price for it.

Silmarwen was silent, looking out into the massive expanse of forest she would be escaping into. She took a shaky breath before she turned back to Niori, no calmer than she had been before.

"What if I get lost? What if I can't find the others? What if…what if I die all alone in that forest?"

Those were the fears that kept running through Niori's mind. So much could go wrong; Silmarwen had never been to her destination…she had no idea where to go but for Niori's somewhat vague directions. God, it would have been so much easier if Niori could be the one to go...

"You're part Elf, part Ranger," Niori told her with a small, comforting smile, "I'm pretty sure that if anyone can find their way through Fangorn with only audio directions, it's you."

"When?" she whispered finally, her voice choking a bit as she spoke.

"As soon as darkness comes and most of the camp is asleep," Niori replied, feeling the dagger, which she had successfully stolen a few hours ago when she was forced into the king's hut, that was hidden behind her back.

That's what she would use to cut Silmarwen's bindings.

"You'll make sure no harm comes to Arien?" Silmarwen asked for the tenth time, casting a glance at her sleeping sister (how she could sleep was beyond the other two…they were both bundles of nerves).

"Like she was my own sister," Niori assured her, struck by the irony in that, "Which really isn't that great of a comparison since my sister and I actually hate each other, but you get what I mean."

In all seriousness, Niori felt closer to these two girls than she had ever felt towards her own sister…to her own _family. _In the whole week she had known them, she had come to love them _as_ sisters…as her family…

They were just as important to her as those she had loved her entire life…she would give her life for them just as freely as she would for Jane, Erin, Carla –bitch-, and even Legolas –bastard-…She loved them like she loved very few people in her life…

And she would die before she let anything happen to them.

They sat there in silence, watching as the sky around them darkened and the activity in the camp slowly died.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, it was time.

Niori pulled her hands out from behind her back (she had only pretended to be tied), bringing the dagger with her. Ignoring the pain that rushed over her every time she moved, she made her way over to Silmarwen and began to sever the ropes.

Finally, when the ropes were cut, Silmarwen got to her shaky feet.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Arien?" Niori asked, a little surprised. The two were close; she figured that this would be a teary farewell.

"Saying goodbye would be the same as saying I'm not coming back," Silmarwen replied softly, looking down at her sister, who lay still sleeping somewhat peacefully.

"I'll take care of her…Good lord be careful," Niori whispered, pulling Silmarwen into her arms and hugging her tightly as tears began to gather in her eyes.

Silmarwen hugged her back, fighting to stay brave in front of Niori; showing cowardess in front of a woman as fearless and brave as Niori had been would have been one of the worse shames she could endure.

"When you get there," Niori told her seriously, breaking away from her, "tell them if they don't get their asses here in two days, they'll be saving our corpses."

"I won't let you down," Silmarwen promised.

Niori nodded, feeling a rush of admiration and love rush out towards the girl…and a few moments later, the princess disappeared into the dark forest surrounding them.

l.l.l.l

An- Hope you enjoyed! So, just as a random after thought; we used to have about four or five hardcore readers, who reviewed every chapter...and then POOF, most of them dissapeared. Is there actually a reason for that??? Have they tired of the story, or have they forgotten it??? Or do they think it's gotten stupid??? Okay, if any of you are those dissapering reviewers, and you do read this, please let us know why you've dissapeared!!

Peace, Love & Rainbows,

Niori!


	25. Reunion

An- Hey Hey everybody!! Despite the fact it's Jane's chapter, she's too lazy to write the An, so here I am, Niori, bringing it to you! LOL! And YAY! People are still reading…just not reviewing….lol. And FYI guys, reviews make us very happy…and they make us feel like writing is worth it! So, review please! Oh, and Laer…you were the only person who kept up the whole time!! So don't be paranoid!!

Chapter 25

_It was happening again. That horrible feeling when it feels like everything that's wrong with your life is no one's fault but your own. When you can no longer ignore the achy feeling of loneliness you live with, but ignore during the day; and slowly, the pain simply becomes you. You can hardly breathe. Then the guilt comes, crushing almost every other feeling except for the emptiness of feeling alone. It feels like everyone you've come to love has left you, or will leave you when they find out what a monster you are. The worry that that feeling brings… like you are a Thing that has no right to be spoken nicely to, or treated with any decency at all. Like you will never find a companion, because how could anyone love a monster like you…._

"Carla?" Carla heard her voice spoken as daylight began to shine through her eyelids. She'd been having a dream…and that's all she could remember. Apparently, it hadn't been a good one though; she was soaked with cold sweat despite the warm temperature in the room.

Jane's face swam into focus as Carla pried her unwilling eyes open. "What do you want?" She mumbled.

"Nothing specific." Jane smiled. "I just wanted to get back at you for waking me up so suddenly the other day."

Even in her half-asleep state, Carla found it within herself to give Jane the finger.

"Aw, you're so sweet, Carla." Jane spoke, sarcasm evident in her speech. "Anywho, it's about noon, you freak, so you might want to get to starting your day, as most people around here start theirs around 6 or so." She took a bite of an apple.

Carla grumbled and turned over. Screw that. She was sleeping some more…besides; she didn't sleep very well last night for some reason.

"Eomer asked me about you." Jane said quietly, taking another bite of her apple.

Her eyes whipping open, Carla sat up and stared at Jane. "What?" She whispered.

"Yeah…he wanted to know how you were doing…. what with Niori's disappearance."

Carla felt her stomach drop. "Is that all?" She prodded weakly.

"Yes. I'm sorry Carla; I didn't really have much to say to him about anything that was any of my business." She sighed. "I did, however, see Legolas this morning as well." Jane's face became somber.

"Where were you that you saw both of these guys?" Carla half laughed. "Did you make it your 'quest' this morning, or something?"

Jane looked at her condescendingly. "I saw them both at the breakfast fire. Unlike you, I eat regularly."

"You went alone, I suppose?" Carla teased. "You must have looked like a loner…"

"I- went with Elijah. But that doesn't really matter." Jane's cheeks blushed only slightly, and Carla didn't seem to notice.

Carla smiled mockingly. "Well, back to Legolas; how did he look? I can't believe we haven't seen him in, like, a week and a half."

Jane gladly brought the topic away from her and Elijah. "He looked terrible. It was more than just a physical appearance, because he was pretty disheveled- but this was more internal; he didn't respond to anyone, hardly even me; but his eyes…his eyes seemed really dead. It was just awful. I think Niori being….missing…is killing him."

Carla closed her eyes to fight down the confession that was fighting to escape her. _I did it…it was me it's my fault that Niori is missing I hit her with a tree branch and knocked her out and now she'd probably wandering around the forest starving or maybe the enemy has her and it's all my fault-_

"That's…awful. Poor Legolas." Was all she said.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1

"Jane! Come up here, I want you to see something!" Elijah's voice rang out. Jane looked around, confused. Where was his voice coming from?

"Elijah!" She was getting slightly annoyed now, " I can hear you but I can't see you!"

"Jane!" She heard his laughter. "I'm in the tree right above you!"

She looked up. There he was, in a giant beech tree, his face shining with laughter. They had snuck away from everyone, and had hoped they weren't being followed.

"Oh! I'll be right up!" She exclaimed, all agitation gone, as she began to climb to the center of the tree where he was waiting for her. He took her hand when he could reach her, and pulled her the rest of the way, until she was sitting in front of him, their knees hitting each others.

"What do you want me to see?" she asked, smiling. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Oh, nothing!" He shook his head, his eyes wide with mock innocence. "I just wanted to get you in a tree with me…"

"You know, you're very sexy when you lie…" She touched his full lips with her index finger and kissed him again.

She felt his warm, rough hands glide from her lower back to under her shirt.

Suddenly, from somewhere nearby, Elijah heard a sound. He stopped kissing her and removed his hands abruptly. "Did you hear that?" He asked her.

"Hear what?" She cooed, trying to kiss him again. _Like she'd really been listening to anything other than her heart beating frantically…_

He put his finger up, stopping her, his brows contorted with unease and curiosity. "It sounded like some one…" He trailed away, straining his eyes to look into through the trees.

Just then, a small figure ran out from two trees and ran straight underneath their tree without slowing down. She (they could tell it was a girl- she was wearing a skirt) was wheezing and extremely out of breath. Jane and Elijah scrambled out of the tree and called out to her. She was already rather far from them; she was a very quick runner.

"Hey!" Jane cried. The girl whipped around, her round face struck with sudden terror. Then she turned and ran even faster, to which Jane and Elijah, with one fleeting look at each other, chased after her.

"Please!" Elijah cried, as he sprinted, "Who are you?"

When the girl heard his voice, she ran even faster. When Jane strained her ears, she heard the girl sobbing.

They ran after the girl, until she slowed down, seemed to swoon, and fell to the forest floor.

They both ran over to her frail body. Extremely concerned, Jane bent down over her and looked her over. She was very small, with hardly an ounce of fat on her fragile body. She was covered in dirt, blood and wearing grimy rags that barely covered her. Her face and body was covered in bruises that ranged from purple to yellow, and her wrists looked as though someone had tied her up for an extremely long period of time.

"Oh, honey…what happened to you…?" She whispered, as her heart ached with pity.

Elijah bent down too, his eyes dark with concern, but Jane shook her head, putting her hand to his shoulder. "If she wakes up, you might scare her." She said quietly.

He frowned, straightening up. "Why?"

"I don't know why, but when you called out to her, she looked petrified."

Elijah nodded slowly and walked away from the girl and Jane; who was gently brushing hair off the girl's face. She tucked it behind her ears- her _pointed ears._

"Oh my God…" Jane muttered, "You're an elf!"

The girl stirred, then opened her huge brown eyes. She looked struck by fear for a moment, then her eyes rested on Jane's kind face. "Who are you?" She whispered, her face still frozen with fear.

"It's okay, honey." Said Jane soothingly. "You're in Rohan, very close to the"-

"Jane!" Elijah's rang out from somewhere to her left and the girl winced slightly, "Maybe you should ask her where she came from, before you reveal where she is; where _we_ are."

Jane understood. He was afraid that she could be an enemy, and go back and reveal the whereabouts of the ally camp. So, Jane thought she might as well let the kid know who's she's dealing with. Besides, she was fairly sure Elijah and herself could take the girl on if it came to that.

"You speak differently…" She said softly, her brow furrowed. It was as though she was trying to place where she had heard that accent before.

"Yes, I do. " Jane agreed. A little annoyed once again that her lack of an English accent was blatantly obvious. "But you know, we're with the allies." She said kindly. She spoke slowly and delicately; the girl struck her as a bit unstable.

But the girl still looked upon her with mistrust and fear. "What name did the King Eldar go by before he was crowned?" She spoke promptly.

Jane frowned, caught off-guard. "What did you say?" But she'd heard her correctly.

The girl eyed her. "It's a test question. If you answer it correctly, I'll believe you are who you say you are. If you answer incorrectly, I'll start running again."

"You can't run again, you're too weak." Said Jane calmly. "As for your question, I knew him as Aragorn."

The girl's face broke out into the most amazing smile. Her dirty face seemed to glow, and tears of joy filled her eyes, and ran down her dirty cheeks.

"Thank the Valar I've found you." She whispered through her tears. "Niori was right, I've finally found you!"

Jane's heart jumped a mile. "Wait- Did you just say Niori? You know her? She's alright? Where did you come from?" Thousands of questions gripped her mind, but the girl had obviously been through an ordeal, so Jane stopped questioning her. For now, anyway. Niori was okay. And this girl knew where she was.

"Yes, Niori is…alright." Her face seemed to darken, but when she looked upon Jane it shined again. "What is your name?"

"I'm Jane, one of Niori's best friends." Jane answered, her words becoming choked off as her throat constricted.

"_You_ are Jane?" She looked upon Jane with such awe; it sort of caught her off-guard.

"Um, yes." She replied, "Have we met…?"

"No, no…but, you are one of the four. You were friends with my father."

"What?" Jane asked, interested. She had a suspicion to whom this girl was…from the elf ears to her beautiful dark brown hair, hidden beneath layers of grime. "Who was your father?" The question she already knew the answer to came out as a whisper.

"Who _are_ you?" Elijah came closer, and this time the girl didn't shrink away; she beamed at him, tears of utter joy shining in her eyes.

"My name is Silmarwen, daughter of King Aragorn and Queen Arwen. I'd like you to please take me to my brother, Eldarion."

Without another word, Elijah fell to his knees in a deep bow. Jane couldn't even speak she was so stunned.

"But- but-you- you're supposed to be dead!" She managed to get out. "I mean, Eldarion- everyone thought that the whole royal family was lost!"

"My sister, Arien is alive as well." Silmarwen said quietly. She cast her eyes down.

"You- you're sister's alive too?"

She nodded wearily. "I've been gone from them for about a day and a half." She spoke, her voice weak sounding.

"Them? Niori as well?" Jane's voice was rising out of shock and excitement.

The girl nodded slowly, then seemed to swoon again. Jane grabbed her by the shoulder to keep her sitting upright.

"You must be exhausted. Have you eaten at all?"

"I'm used to eating very little. I haven't been fed properly since I was captured."

"Who captured you?" She growled, feeling a sudden pang of hatred for these monsters. She felt Elijah's comforting hand on her shoulder.

"The Eastern Men."

Jane swallowed painfully. Her worst fears were confirmed. She could only imagine what this girl, her sister, and Niori have been enduring at the hands of those evil bastards. She suddenly couldn't wait to chop those bastards into sushi.

Nodding, Jane stood up and looked at Elijah meaningfully. "We should take her back. Now." She said seriously.

"Wait a moment please." She held her small arm up. "I would like to know your name." She looked at Elijah enquiringly.

He bowed again. "I am Elijah, son of Frodo, your highness."

She smiled brightly. Jane could hardly believe that this was the very same girl they'd chased through the forest only minutes before. "Ah! Another friend of my family!" She exclaimed, " It's good to finally meet you, Master Baggins."

Elijah smiled and nodded, indicating that the sentiment was mutual.

Jane kneeled down again to meet her face to face. "Your highness, do you mind if Elijah carries you? I noticed you seemed to be afraid of him earlier. It's just that I'm worried about your strength; we still have a bit of a walk ahead of us."

Silmarwen's brow furrowed, but she nodded resolutely. "No, I do not mind. I just need to see my brother, please."

He picked her up, his face registering shock because of her lightness. "Although…" She added, her eyes glinting mischievously. "I can't help but be a bit curious why two young people such as yourselves would hide in trees deep within the forest to steal a few kisses."

Jane and Elijah looked at each other, and Silmarwen didn't miss it.

"I will not speak of it, if you both wish it of me." She smiled.

Letting out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding, Jane nodded in thanks. "If you'd change the story a little bit, we'd deeply appreciate it."

Elijah gave her an annoyed look.

"Okay, _I'd _deeply appreciate it." She rolled her eyes.

"You know, you could just tell the truth…"

"_You_ know we can't do that."

"And why not?"

She glared at him. "Erin can't find out about us!" She hissed.

He glared back. "Jane, for the love of the Valar, isn't it about time she found out?"

Jane lowered her eyes, shaking her head. "Let's talk about this later, Elijah." She murmured. "I don't think her highness would like to have to listen to"-

But Silmarwen was fast asleep in Elijah's arms.

Nonetheless, Elijah and Jane walked in stubborn silence back to the camp. It only took them about fifteen minutes to get to the entrance, and they were let through without question. The little girl in Elijah's arms got a few looks from people, but thankfully, no one recognized her enough to cause a scene. Jane and Elijah made directly for the little house that Eldarion had been occupying only five days.

"Silmarwen…" Jane whispered gently, touching her delicate shoulder until she stirred and woke up, "We're here."

There were seven guards posted at all entrances and windows to the house. The two at the door heard the name Jane had spoken, and they both rushed to get the 'King', their faces white with excitement, and their eyes wild with news.

Eldarion appeared at the door only seconds later, tears of complete disbelief forming in his eyes as he looked upon the still girl in Elijah's arms.

"Silmarwen…" He choked out, putting a hand to his mouth. He gripped the doorframe, bent over, as if he might pass out from the shock. His face was white and alarmed.

At his voice, her little head snapped up to look at him, and her breath caught in her throat as she gasped. Elijah slowly put Silmarwen down, wary of her strength, but she fell sobbing hysterically into her brother's waiting arms.

l.l.l.l.l.l

An- - Not much to say anymore!! But hey, hope you enjoyed and reviewed please! Oh, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	26. The Ultimate Humiliation

An- Hey hey all! Hope everyone had a rocking Halloween (My personal favorite day EVER!) and all that jazz! Not much to say now...only enjoy!!!! It's a long one!

Chapter. 26

_It was so warm…a beautiful, sunny day that she loved so much; there was no pain, no terror or hopelessness. Silmarwen and Arien ran after each other in a beautiful flowered meadow before her. They looked how they should have looked; not scared, alone or beaten down, but happy and carefree…beautiful. His arms were around her, and for the first time she truly safe. Suddenly, there was a jerk from inside of her. It took her a moment, but she realized it was the feeling of a baby kicking. His hands moved until they lay on top of her stomach, laughing gently as the baby kicked again…_

"Son of a bitch…" Niori mumbled as she was pulled out of sleep, tears of despair stinging her eyes as her heart ached unbearably.

Why did her subconscious keep tormenting her like this? Why couldn't it just leave her alone in her misery? Damnit…why did she keep seeing showing her everything she most wanted in her sleep every night? The things she wanted most…Sil, Arien and herself to be happy and safe, her baby to have never died inside her, her and Legolas to be fine and still completely, totally in love…

These things were beautiful, and maybe for some people seeing them would have given them hope, but for her it only threw her even further into despair.

"Son of a bitch," she repeated, willing herself not to cry.

She had been so focused on trying to control her stormy emotions, that didn't even hear him as he approached her; she only knew that he was there when he had grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her up to her feet by it.

Niori gave a cry of unexpected pain, unable to force it down. She grabbed at his hands, trying to make him let go. But it was hopeless, because no matter how hard she fought, his grip only tightened. He pulled her by her hair, half standing, half dragging, through the camp, and then finally let go and dumped her when they were somewhere near the middle of it.

Damn him! Damn him to hell!

Niori landed on the ground with a painful thump. Her scalp was screaming in pain, burning from being pulled on so hard (Niori wouldn't have been surprised if she now had a huge bald spot).

"I decided that it was only polite to come and wish you a fine morning," Aras spoke in his normal, sickly polite voice, looking down at her and smiling at her…a smile that made Niori's skin crawl.

"You wouldn't know what polite meant if it came and knocked you off your ass!" Niori sneered, glaring up at him with cold, hateful eyes.

She looked around her quickly, and saw the crowd of men gathering around them…this was so beyond not good. Despite her bitchy, strong words and brave face, Niori was scared to death; she was _always_ scared to death. At least when he was raping and torturing her in his hut, there wasn't a crowd of other men cheering him on.

With all that had happened to her in the last week and a half, she would have thought she would have been beyond humiliation by now…but it only took something like this to show her that she could still feel the burning humiliation…and she didn't know if this was a good sign or not.

"It's always so refreshing to hear your kind words Niori," Aras replied, that smug smile on his lips, causing a few snickers from the men gathered around them…

It was like they were watching some sort of play…some sort of show. What kind of person could stand there and watch this happen, and not try to stop it. What kind of monster?

"And it'd be so refreshing if you'd just drop dead," Niori spoke, venom oozing from her voice.

The smugness fell from Aras's face as a flash of anger moved through his eyes. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he took a step towards her, his hands tensed to strike her.

Despite the fact she had just got herself into yet another beating, Niori was glad she had baited him; anything that she did to piss Aras off, was almost worth the pain he gave in return.

Niori shifted her body, preparing it to take the heavy blow that was coming. As she moved, her felt something tucked into her boot, the hard top sticking out the top and pressing into her leg. Her face swam with confusion for a moment, trying to remember what could have possibly stashed in there.

The answer came to her so suddenly that even her eyes widened in complete surprise. It was the dagger she had stolen two nights before! The dagger she had used to cut Sil's bindings so that she could escape and get help. She had hid it in her boot so that no one would know she had it, in case she was forced to use it again.

Her eyes shot back up to the advancing Aras sharply. It would be suicide to try and attack him…but everything in Niori's body was telling her to do it…it almost felt like it was the thing she wanted the most in the world…

It wasn't a death wish, but an overwhelming desire to hurt him, just like he had been hurting her. Even as she knew that it was probably the stupidest idea she had ever had, she slowly started to reach down her leg until she had a soft grip on the hilt, which was barely concealed beneath the tatters of what used to be her jeans. She was shocked that none of these idiots had noticed it yet.

It was about time that these bastards be reminded of just who they were dealing with…who she was. Time to remind them that she was not their little prisoner-of-war-Barbie, that they could screw around with and try to break whenever they wanted. She was a woman to be feared, and they had forgotten that…and now it was about damn time they remembered it.

Just as he was about to pull her to her feet, Niori pulled the dagger out and thrust her body underneath his arms. Since he hadn't expected her attack, Aras didn't move nor did he reach down to stop her. Niori sailed right under his raised arms, flaying right into his legs.

She grabbed on to his knees, causing Aras to fly backwards, a cry of surprise coming from his parted mouth. Niori flew down with him, unable to stop the momentum she had created even if she wanted to. She gripped the dagger tightly in her hand, and just as they were inches from hitting the ground, she brought the blade down into the flesh above his right knee with a cry of absolute rage and hate. She dug it deep, finding a strength like she had never felt before…a strength so full of rage that it almost scared her.

Aras howled in pain, reaching out to grab her as they hit the ground painfully. Niori rolled away as soon as she felt solid ground beneath her, just feeling the barest tips of his fingers grazing over her forearm as she went.

She was up on her feet as soon as she was far enough away from him. After a short, stunned moment, about fifty sword tips were touching her. Niori didn't move, knowing that, despite how much she would enjoy it, she could never fight them all and live.

If they killed her right now, she would have died glad because she had done it. It was so worth it, watching him sitting there before her, clenching his teeth in pain, trying not to make any sound of pain. To see him bleeding, trying to pull the dagger –her dagger- out of his leg.

Damn did she enjoy hurting him.

"YOU WHORE!" Aras roared at her, tossing the dagger he had just pulled out of his leg aside.

He struggled to his feet, his desire to destroy her letting him to overcome any pain he felt. He stared at her, his eyes black with hate as he moved, hobbled, to close the two feet between them.

There was blood pouring out of the wound in his leg. It ran down his leg, over leather and material, turning what was already black even blacker. Whenever it touched skin, it looked like thick red wine had been spilled and was running down like a red river.

Niori stared at the blood, her eyes utterly transfixed on it as it ran. A smirk crossed over her lips at the thought that she had made him bleed like that, and then she turned her eyes back to Aras, a dark joy shining in them.

He smashed her in the face, sending her flying back to the ground. All the other men had backed away as Aras had approached her, knowing from the look on his face, that this was something the king was going to handle himself, and if any tried to interfere, they would pay for it.

Even as Niori's face throbbed and she hot the ground, her smirk was not broken. She turned to look back at him, resisting the urge to laugh at him. As her eyes caught his, her face smug and mocking, Aras grabbed a sword from a man nearby. He brought it to her throat, pushed tight enough to sting her skin and cause a trickle of blood to slide down her throat.

She saw in his eyes that he expected her to beg for her life; he would want nothing better than for her to grovel here before him. If she could of, Niori would have shook her head in disgust. For a week and a half she had been fighting him, and he still thought that he could break her.

"That's right," she spat up at him, "kill me!" he looked taken back and released the blade somewhat, and Niori was glad to hear a gasp of confusion spread among the crowd, "Because you're never going to break me! You can kill me, but that means I win this sick and twisted game you've been playing. You can destroy my body, but you'll never defeat my soul!"

Aras glared at her, the pure rage dying in his eyes as he realized that she was right. Death would not be a loss for Niori; she would triumph if he killed her…and that realization made him want to defeat her spirit all the much more.

"You're right," he spoke calmly, his voice once again it's normal tone and politeness, as a new light shone in his eyes, "to kill you now would only ruin our game. Only when you beg for death will I be able to give it to you…very happily I might add. Once you're fires gone, you'll be of no more interest to me. But for now, I have a much better idea of how this little outburst must be dealt with."

He said something in his own language, and by the looks on the other men's faces, it wasn't good. Niori felt her stomach clench and her heart race in terror. Even if hurting him had been worth the consequences, that didn't mean that she wasn't scared of what he would do to her. She was going to pay for her act of revenge…and probably ten times more painful than the pain she had dealt out.

Suddenly, she was thrust downwards, her forehead pushed into the dirt at Aras's feet. She struggled to get up, but two pairs of strong hands held her down by her shoulders. She couldn't even raise her head to see what was going on…it was like a blind terror, waiting to find out what he was going to do to her. She heard Aras's muffled voice…

Suddenly, a hot white pain took over her body. White flashed before her eyes as she seemed to be engulfed by this mind numbing, burning pain. She heard someone screaming…and then she realized it was her scream…

Her head was jerked up, sending another pain on top of the one she now felt. Her vision swam, blurring even more with every passing second. She could barely make out colors and shapes, and even they were fading. The one thing she clearly was able scared her to death; It was Aras, standing above her and holding a red hot poker, like one of those ones ranchers used to brand cattle in the movies…and then the pain seemed to flash again and overtake her, and she fell unconscious.

l.l.l.l.l.l

Arien sat, tears streaming down her face like rivers, huddled into herself as tightly as she could go. She rocked back and fourth, trying not to sob and having a hard time of it.

Niori lay sprawled out on her back, still unconscious, about a foot away from her. As soon as they had thrown her back here, Arien had been trying to wake her up. She knew that Niori wasn't dead, for Arien had felt both heartbeat and breath, but she just could not be waken up.

Arien had even tried to help the burn –the brand- on the back of Niori's neck. She had had no real idea what to do…but she had tired; she had poured all their remaining water over it and hoped that it would be enough.

She had never wished for Sil to be there as had wished for her then. Sil would have known how to help Niori…all she was, was useless. Arien couldn't heal like her sister, couldn't fight like Niori…she couldn't do anything!

Never before in her life had Arien felt so alone. Her sister was gone, and now her protector –her sister in everything but blood- was in a deep, deep state of unconsciousness. She wanted them both back! She wanted them here to protect her, because she didn't think she could do it herself.

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, leaning against her poll and letting her eyes wash over Niori's form. No matter how she tried to stop herself from doing so, Arien's eyes became transfixed on the burn that was now one with the skin on the back of Niori's neck.

It wasn't a burn, and that was made Arien want to be sick. It was a _brand_. Arien had seen them used when she was little, and at first she hadn't understood what they were. Her father explained to her that people who had many horses and bred them, burned the symbol into their skin to show that they were theirs.

And that was what they had done to Niori; they had branded her just as they had the horses at her home. They had burned a symbol, a symbol Arien didn't recognize but assumed was the king's, into Niori's skin to claim ownership…to say they _owned_ her.

Arien felt her eyes well up with tears again, but not for herself this time, but for Niori.

Niori was such a strong, proud woman. From both the stories she had heard and from meeting her, Arien knew that Niori would die before she let anyone own her…control her. Her spirit was too strong for her to let anything or anyone to try and claim it.

And now there was a brand on her that said someone owned her, as though she was their horse or their slave. Even if in reality it meant nothing, it was still there…Niori would always know it was there, and that would kill her. It would be there on a woman who would die before she let anyone own her.

This would be the ultimate humiliation for Niori.

Arien looked up at the sky, at the beautiful crescent moon suspended in the navy black, and started to pray a wordless prayer.

Her eyes closed, her heart just wishing that there was something she could do to end all this. If there was something hidden inside her, some talent or power, that it would appear and help her stop this war and suffering, both her's and others, and all this pain.

"Please help me," she whispered to the sky, "help me to help others…help me to try and help save us."

Arien's eyes popped open as the sound of soft footsteps moved towards her. A strike of fear hit her as she saw someone moving swiftly towards her.

She hugged herself tightly, trying to make herself as small as she could go. The same fear and dread coursed through her as did every time…and yet it never got any easier to deal with. She was always afraid. And now she was all alone…Niori wasn't there to protect her from them.

The man knelt in front of her, reaching out to her. Arien was chocked with fear, but managed to half sob, half whisper two words.

"Please no."

His hand jerked back immediately. He stared at her terrified face, and started to speak words to her in his own language, and though she didn't understand them, Arien recognized the tone as reassuring.

Arien uncurled herself, looking at him more closely, her confusion fanning a curiosity to find out why he was speaking reassuring words to her.

She realized with a shock that the man who knelt before her was really no more than a boy. He couldn't have been any older than Silmarwen…and he could have looked like any of the boys back home, except for his much darker colouring…

And the thing that shocked her the most, was that he had kind eyes.

He held his hand out to her again, and without fear blinding her, Arien realized that he was trying to give her something. She grabbed it, once she realized that it was a herb bag and when she squeezed it a little, and heard the soft rustling from within, realized that there were herbs inside it.

She looked back up at him, the questions shining in her eyes as she was about to ask what she was supposed to do with them.

"Help…" he spoke, his face pinched as he tried desperately to find the right words in a language he obviously didn't know very well.

"Help who?" Arien asked, her voice small as her mind tried to catch up to what hr ears where hearing. Could this really be happening? Was one of _them _really trying to help?

After a moment of concentration, the boy opened his mouth to reply, still a bit unsure of himself.

"Burn…" he spoke, touching the back of his neck and then pointing to where Niori lay.

Arien's eyes widened so much that the boy backed up, his face showing the fear that he had hurt her somehow. She shook her head, trying to show him that she was fine.

But in her heart, Arien was beyond shock. He was trying to help…actually help. He was not like the others who only wanted to hurt; he had come to give her something that would help Niori.

"Thank you," Arien whispered, tears glittering in her eyes. She was so beyond both thanks and joy…this one simple act from this one boy who was supposed to be her enemy, seemed to fill her with the hope she thought long dead.

The boy smiled at her and nodded his head, his eyes lighting up as he recognized her expression and tone , even if he didn't understand the words.

As he got back to his feet and left, Arien watched him go and realized that she wasn't watching a monster leave her…

But watching a friend.

l..ll.l.l

The rain poured down from the heavens as though the very angels themselves were crying.

As the thought passed through Niori's dreary mind, wondering where she had heard it before, she leaned her head back against the pole and let the cool rain drops run down her skin.

It felt good having the water soak through her; it helped take away some of the dirt and dried blood that had accumulated all over had body. It didn't matter that she was drenched, because it felt as though she was somehow being cleansed.

She had been unconscious for over two days. When Arien had finally been able to wake her up, and told her what had happened, Niori had wished that she hadn't woken up at all. She couldn't even begin to think about what he had done to her, that he had marked her skin saying that she now belonged to him, she swore that she would finally just give into despair. That was the worst thing that he could ever do to her…she would have taken death over this.

She trust the thoughts from her mind, forcing her mind to focus on something else…something that would not make her want to die…

Finally, a small, half smile passed over her lips as she closed her eyes. Memories flooded over her unwillingly, and she couldn't help but smile at them. It seemed like an entire lifetime ago that her life had been that way…that it had rained like this…

"What is funny?" Arien's voice asked curiously, breaking Niori out of her memories and causing her to open her eyes again and look at the girl.

"Last time it rained like this," Niori replied, closing her eyes and leaning her head back again, "I made love outside in it and it was the best sex of my life."

Arien stared at the other girl, her eyebrows raised in surprise. This was _not_ something she heard often.

"Was this…ummm…" Arien started hesitantly, "a common occurrence…?"

"The sex yes…and can you blame me? It's hard to keep your hands off someone as good looking as Legolas," she replied, her face crumpling a bit, but then she continued, her voice in a type of mourning state, "outside in the rain, not so much…"

"You think of it differently…" Arien stated softly, understanding that it had all changed; for her, there was nothing good to compare it to, but she understood non-the less.

"It'll never be the same," Niori agreed softly, feeling the tears sting her eyes as she thought about the huge chunk of her that had been ripped out and destroyed, "I can't even imagine it anymore like it should be…all I can picture now is the pain…Hurting me…his hands on me…" she cut herself in horror, a shiver traveling through her.

Arien didn't speak, watching the pain flash through Niori's eyes and her trying to contain it. Despite the fact she would never let it happen, Niori was tittering on the brink…the brink of staying strong and becoming a victim. She would not let herself be broken, but that did not mean she wouldn't go insane in the process.

"How do you think Sil is doing?" Arien spoke softly, trying her hardest to help Niori, even though Niori didn't yet realize she needed it...

"I'm sure she's doing fine," Niori tried to give Arien a comforting smile but it didn't come out right, "you never know…she may have already reached your brother."

For about the hundredth time in two days, Arien debated whether she should tell Niori about the boy who had helped her…that had continued helping her even after he had given her the herbs. He had been snaking Arien food and water every night, and mixing her more herbs so that the burn on Niori's neck would be as painless as possible. Yet something told her that for now, she should keep it to herself. She didn't want to keep anything from Niori, but for some reason she thought that this was something she had to keep to herself, at lease for now.

"I'm scared," Arien replied finally, sighing and wishing that her sister would just get here with her brother so that they could be saved. She just wanted not to be afraid all the time anymore…she wanted to know for sure that at least, her sister was still alive.

"We'll be okay," Niori told her comfortingly, taking the girl into an embrace to calm her. Arien cried a bit, Niori holding her tightly and stroking her hair for comfort, "I promise you we're going to get out of this; no matter what, we're going to survive."

l.l.l.l.ll.l

An- Hope everyone enjoyed! So don't forget to review and leave us a note!! See you next chapter!


	27. Counting Battles

AN- I'm not going to even bother apologizing because that's ALL WE EVER SEEM TO DO!! You know I'm sorry !! Here's the chapter…

Chapter 27

1.1.1.1

There was a knock on Jane and Carla's half-open door (Mila was living with the midwife for a couple weeks), and to their surprise, Eomer walked in. Beside her, Carla noticeably stiffened, and her brow furrowed.

"What are you doing here?" She said, perhaps a bit nastier than she had intended. In any case, Eomer brushed the tone of her voice aside, and looked at Jane.

"We leave as soon as Eldarion can rally the men." He spoke breathlessly. "The soldiers, I mean. Prepare yourselves." And with a curt nod at no one in particular, he left.

Carla seemed to deflate slightly, as Eomer's footsteps faded away.

"I haven't seen him in weeks." She muttered, flopping onto her bed.

Jane nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, it was awfully unexpected. But we're leaving so soon!" She changed the subject, getting out some of her clothes and shoving the articles into a small canvas drawstring bag. "I mean, we only dropped Silmarwen with Eldarion less than two hours ago."

"Well, he really wants to rescue his other sister…what was her name?"

"Arien." Jane supplied. "And I really want to see Niori!" She stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder, sword tied to her belt. "Ready to go kick some ass…again?"

"Hell Yeah." Carla smirked, picking up her small package of goods. "Hey"- she paused, "what battle is this for us? I mean, like, how many have we been in? "

Jane thought. "Are you counting small fights?" She walked out into the overcast yard and shut the door behind her.

"Yeah."

"Hmm…well, The fight we are preparing to have would be the sixth for you, and the fourth for me, because I chickened out of the first one, and I was too weak to be in the final battle against Sauron." She shrugged. "Remember? After I was hit with that poison arrow and nearly died?"

Nodding thoughtfully, Carla smiled. "Good times."

Jane playfully punched her hard in the shoulder.

1.1.1.1.1

They walked to the center of the village, where Eldarion was standing looking as Kingly as ever, flanked by two men; Legolas and Eomer. Both were dressed in chain mail and armor; Legolas' face was set grimly, dark circles visible beneath his bright eyes, which were darting everywhere. It looked like the only thing stopping him from running off madly in the direction of the enemy camp was propriety.

Silmarwen sat atop a gleaming horse, her white face, dark hair and body devoid of the dirt it had grown accustomed to. She looked beautiful in a pale blue gown that had apparently once belonged to Arwen. She looked mildly tired, but still sat proudly, accepting the bows and welcomes of the villagers and soldiers graciously.

"Where's Elijah?" Jane mumbled out loud. She scanned the crowd around them, looking for his curly head.

"He's packing, and writing Erin a letter- although I don't see the point; she's going to find out about this"- Carla waved her hand around- "sooner or later."

Jane nodded, looking slightly crestfallen. Carla couldn't help but notice that her eyes still swept the crowd for him.

"You like him, don't you?" Carla spoke slyly, as the obvious dawned on her face.

Her eyes widened, and Jane's finger flew to her mouth; a sign of 'hushing'. She had given herself away without trying to deny it.

"You DO!" Carla exclaimed, and Jane dragged her bodily into an alley between a house and a shed. (It was actually a shed Jane knew all too well, but Carla didn't know that).

"Okay, yes, I do." Jane hissed. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Why am I-? Why are YOU?" She gasped dramatically. "Is this not a new thing? Have you two been going out for awhile?!"

Jane scratched her head awkwardly. "Well…"

"YOU HAVE!" Carla stage whispered. Then she laughed as Jane's expression of near- panic turned to a frown under confusion..

"What's so funny?" She whispered angrily.

"Oh, Jane. I'm not stupid. I've known about you two for quite some time. Do you not think I notice when I wake up in the morning and you're not there? Or I go to the washroom at night and see that your bed is empty? Oh, and how could I miss the looks you two share when you think no one is looking?" Carla chuckled. "Oh, look, here comes Romeo now." She pointed over to where Elijah stood by Eldarion, searching the crowd. "I think he's looking for you." She said without enthusiasm.

Jane licked her lips nervously. "Carla…thank you for not saying anything. I won't forget this."

"I know you won't. But you know I'll use this against you if I ever have to."

"You won't have to." Jane smiled and hugged Carla. "See you later." And she ran over to Elijah, waving. His face lit up when he saw her coming, Carla noted, almost painfully. She couldn't help but be a bit jealous of her friend's love life, as hers presently amounted to nothing.

"I just hope you two realize what you're doing before Erin finds out." Carla said under her breath as she watched Jane laughing and talking to Erin's only son.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Erin woke up that morning to her own coughing, like she did every day. The only way she could fall asleep at all was to eat the mill flowers the nurses gave her. They were a strangely strong sedative, a drug, and the nurses gave them to everyone to ease the pain of suffering and of dying. As she was coming out of her post- mill flower- induced drug haze, she noticed Merry in the bed beside her. Unable to sit up anymore; to do anything because of the intense pain; he had taken to chewing the mill flowers constantly, making him little more than a completely drunk vegetable. As her mind began to function again, it reminded her with a pang of the time so long ago where he **had** been drunk. But this inebriation didn't end with a simple hangover.

Whenever he ate, he vomited, but it wasn't normal vomit, it was projectile vomiting. This was something that the nurses had never seen before. The pressure from the appendix was putting pressure on his stomach, causing him to vomit forcefully. When she wasn't under the influence, Erin thought back to when her cousin's appendix had nearly ruptured. Merry showed the very same symptoms as she had. It was agonizing watching her old friend die, and knowing there was no way to stop it.

"Merry?" she croaked weakly, her arms and head too heavy to move. She just laid there, semi- comatose and useless. She could hear faint humming coming from Merry's bed.

She coughed violently from the strain of talking; she hadn't spoken in days. "What are you doing?" Her throat felt like sandpaper, and when she licked her lips, they were cracked and stung.

Merry either couldn't hear her, or chose not to. He continued to sing until the sleepiness overtook Erin again and she fell back into a sleep full of dreams….dreams where she could be with Frodo, Elijah, Carla, Jane…and Niori.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

The caravan, lead by Eldarion and Silmarwen on a horse, and followed by Legolas, Eomer, Frodo, Elijah, Jane, Carla, and the soldiers, made their way through the brush on foot. They followed Silmarwen's directions, for although she had been in a right state when she'd escaped the camp, she had the mind of a Ranger and could retrace her steps almost perfectly; she could recall every turn she'd made, every tree she'd passed in the forest.

They paused for the night in an open grove. They were assigned guarding positions, and set up a small camp for the night. There was only one tent for Eldarion and Silmarwen, so everyone else set up their blankets under the stars on the dry grass. While everyone was sleeping, or almost asleep, Elijah and Jane snuck away while the guard was looking the other way. They brought along their swords for protection.

Pretending to be asleep, Carla saw the couple leave through her half-open eyelids.

The minute they were out of earshot, and view, Elijah grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers passionately. She moaned weakly, and they sunk to the forest floor. "We're going to fight tomorrow." Jane whispered, as they broke apart. They sat on their knees across from each other, sitting on their feet.

"Yeah, I know." He bent over and kissed her ear. She sat up on her knees and brought him up with her. He put his arms around her waist and pressed his body against her. She kissed his shoulder and hugged him, closing her eyes.

"Elijah?" She whispered.

"Hm?" He responded.

"What if you die tomorrow?" She said weakly.

He pushed himself away from her so that he could see her eyes. "Jane, don't you worry about me." He spoke seriously, his eyes burning into her hers. "You worry about yourself."

She laughed bitterly, tears forming in her eyes. "It's not that easy." She kissed him again, and moved her head against his shoulder. "I love you."

His body stiffened, and she instinctively pulled away. He grabbed her arm. "No…" He brought her closer and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you too." His eyes were shining with a fiery look that Jane hadn't seen before. Her heart began pumping hard in her chest and she threw her arms around him and kissed him hard. When they broke apart, Elijah kissed away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. He unbuttoned her shirt and kissed her bare shoulders.

Jane pressed her lips against his, and gently began to unbutton his pants. He kissed her again as they fell onto the soft bed of grass.

1.1.1.1.

AN- They had to do it eventually, eh?  And Carla knows about them! Oooh…I wonder if anyone else does, too? Yet again, I was in a Shakespeare play (called "As you like it"- I was Rosalind!) and that is why this is a month late. Ah! Sorry!

l.l.l.l.l.l

An-


	28. Rescue

An- Hey Hey everyone! Here's a present for you, just a few days before christmas! LOL! Enjoy!

Chapter 28

Brilliant pain pulled Niori's shocked brain out of a dead, hazy sleep. Her head crashed back against her pole, her eyes snapping open as stars flashed in front of her.

"WHERE IS SHE!?"

Her head whirled in confusion, her ears hearing but not understanding the words that were screamed only inches from her bewildered face. She blinked, the stars fading as she tried to focus on the face, the furious face, before her.

"ANSWER ME!"

Niori stared, Aras's face finally making sense to her exhausted brain. She didn't answer, still trying to focus her mind enough to figure out what was going on.

He smashed her in the face again, sending her frail body flying backwards. She felt hot iron flood into her mouth as her teeth bit down hard on her lip. She grimaced in pain, spitting out the blood as the tears stung her eyes.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" he screamed again his face bright red with rage as he prepared to strike her again.

What is he talking about? Niori wondered…oh shit.

He had finally figured out that Silmarwen was gone; it had taken him four days, but he had finally figured it out.

Niori had had no illusions that he wouldn't find out; Aras was damn smart, much to her disadvantage. Hell, she was surprised it had taken him this long…she had just been hoping that their team would get her first.

"Away from here," she replied simply, coldly.

If possible, Aras's face contorted in even more rage.

"You whore!" he hissed, grabbing her wrists and pulling her into his shaking, angry body.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, her voice icy, "pissed off that I pulled one over on you? Took you long enough too…three days she's been gone."

He didn't speak, just glared at her with complete hate in his eyes.

"You are such a fool," he spoke finally, "you let one run away and doom yourself and the other brat to die…and I assure you, you will pay for this with your life!"

"Who said she ran away?" Niori spoke evenly, ignoring the threat as she looked straight into his eyes and letting just a little smugness come into her face, "Who said she wasn't running _to_?"

As the words passed her lips, understanding dawned in his eyes. His mouth opened, and yet no sound came out. He stared at her for a moment, the wordless shock apparent in his disbelieving face.

"You really didn't think I'd find a way to do it…and you call me the fool!"

Without warning, Aras pulled Niori on to her feet and shoved her towards the nearby woods. She stumbled and fell to the rough ground, but that didn't stop him. Instead of pulling her back to her feet, Aras's foot connected with her unprotected side with enough force that it sent her flying past the tree line. When she landed with a small cry, he finally did grab her hair and pull her to her feet by it as he shoved her into the closest tree.

"What's wrong?" Niori hissed, glaring evenly at him, "Scared?"

"You don't even understand do you?" Aras pushed he harder into the tree, scraping her nearly bare back against the trunk as pain shot through her back, "Even if your precious friends come and rescue you, you're still marked. Even if you escape now, I'll get you back! How do you think I acquired you in the first place!"

Niori looked at him, unable to hide the confusion that swam across her face. What was he talking about?

"You don't even know do you!" Aras laughed in her face, "You were _traded_ to me. I got the location of your camp, as long as I took you off the hands of a certain Elf wench!"

"Lillianna…" Niori whispered in complete horror. How could she have done it…? They hated each other yes, but how could Lillianna let this happen to her??? How could she betray them _all_…

Before she even realized what was happening, Aras's sword was pulled out of his belt, and with one fluent thrust, had shoved the blade through Niori's shoulder, impaling her to the tree.

Niori's scream echoed through the silent trees, bouncing off every surface and seeming to grow louder than fade. The scream just kept coming out of her mouth, no matter how she tried to stop it…the pain just kept overflowing her mind and body.

She had been though pain before, probably even worse, but even as she knew that, she hurt so much…so much that it felt as though she had never been in this much pain before…

She hurt so much; it was like her entire upper right body was on fire…it was like a hot poker had been shoved into her shoulder.

"I am going to hurt you so much that you will beg for death when I am through with you," he growled, twisting the hilt of the sword a little, causing pain to shoot through her again and making a whimper fall from her lips.

She wanted to speak, to come back with some cold, witty comment, but when she opened her mouth again, she could only whimper again.

"I want to kill the little girl before you, so that you get to see her die," he continued, his eyes smouldering like hot ashes, "but I don't think I could wait until her death to kill you; I don't think I could stop myself from killing you right now, even if I wanted to."

"Touch her and I will wait for you in hell just to make sure you get there!" Niori finally managed to growl, because no matter how much she hurt, she would push it aside for Arien.

Aras advanced towards her again, and as she looked into his eyes, Niori realized that she was truly going to die.

He would kill her now, just like he had promised. In the end, nothing she had done fight him mattered…she was still going to die.

Tears gathered in her eyes as a million thoughts ran through her mind; unlike what she had heard, her life didn't flash before her eyes…only regrets did.

She would never be able to tell Carla she was so sorry that she had said those awful things. She couldn't tell Legolas, no matter what, that she loved him, and he would always have heart. Couldn't tell Jane and Erin and Carla that she loved them more than anything else, that they were the best part of her life. Couldn't make sure Arien and Silmarwen were okay and safe….

Couldn't say goodbye.

She closed her eyes and controlled the urge to cry out in despair…

She didn't want to die.

She waited, hearing as his footsteps came closer and closer. She waited, wondering how he would kill her. His sword was already in her shoulder…he would probably kill her with his bare hands…

Suddenly, a distant scream shot through the air, and Aras's footsteps stopped instantly. Niori waited in elongated moment…and when nothing happened, she slowly opened her eyes. She saw that Aras was no longer focused on her…but on the distant camp, where new, loud sounds were emitting.

He turned back to her for a moment, pure hate turning his eyes black as coal. For a moment, she thought that he would come at her again, but instead he tore his eyes away form her helpless form, and turned and rushed back towards the camp.

"Damn you!" he hissed as he left, and in his eyes, Niori saw that even if she was safe for now, he would not give up…he would still kill her eventually, if she didn't end up killing him first.

Her mind swayed as the pain, fear, panic and blood loss finally hit her full force. She forced her eyes to stay open, knowing that something, hopefully their rescue, was happening.

Don't pass out….Don't pass out…

She was still boarding on the edge of consciousness when the shadows around her shifted and moved, forming the shape of a man…forming the shape of the 'Dark One'.

He moved towards her calmly, and her heart seized up with fear again. Even though Aras was gone, was he going to kill her now? He wanted her dead, as he had made clear at the very first, so was he now going to take it into his own hands?

Yet instead of killing her, he leaned in and whispered words into her ears. Her eyes widened in horror as the words passed from his lips and into her ear.

"I'll never!" she cried, barely able to voice the horror she felt.

"You'll not have a choice," he replied as he faded back into the shadows.

As he faded, it was as if everything had been drained out of her. She knew she was losing her battle to stay conscious, and no matter how she fought, she couldn't keep her eyes open. Finally, her eyes rolled back in her head as her head fell forward as her mind shot down into a black abyss of nothing.

l.l.l.l.

Adrenaline surging through her veins like molten lava, Jane sliced her sword through the nearest Eastern man before he could connect that they were being attacked. Her breath let out in a satisfied 'whoosh' as he sunk to the ground in front of her. Elijah stopped beside her, panting. He had his sword raised, and his eyes were bright with the fervour of battle.

"Good luck." He whispered, kissing her cheek, "I love you". And with a meaningful smile he ran off with the rest of the men. Jane nodded silently to herself, touching the warm spot where his lips had touched her skin.

Suddenly, she noticed a brute of a wild man running towards her at top speed. He was looking at her in a peculiar way… She knew that look…her stomach clenched painfully with fear as she recognized the expression on his face- he was looking at her like she was a piece of delicious meat, ready to be eaten.

With a growl, she threw her arms up and met the man's weapon with her own. Their swords clashed noisily, but the sound was drowned out by the cries and shouts from the people around them. He pushed down on her sword with his own, trying to break the lock she had on him. Jane's arm muscles screamed painfully with the effort of keeping his weapon away from her. He was pushing harder, and it was becoming near impossible to hold her weapon up; it was getting closer and closer to her shoulder. She yelled with the effort- suddenly, the man dropped his sword and looked at her, puzzled. Then he fell to his knees- the look still there- and then he fell on his face. Behind him stood Pippin, holding up his bloody sword and grinning triumphantly.

"Thanks again." Jane breathed, wiping her brow.

"Don't mention it." Pippin grinned, turning and stabbing an Eastern man in the calf muscle. The man's howl of pain could be heard from all around.

"I have to find Niori…" Jane chanted to herself, taking down the men that happened to cross her path.

A lanky, foolish-looking man jumped in front of her, and gave her a look of disbelief- she _was_ a woman with a sword. He swung at her and she dodged the blade. Before he could react, she plunged her sword into his chest, and he fell to the ground struggling for breath.

"Tell me where you keep your prisoners, and I will ease your suffering." She spoke with authority, but as calmly as possible, although she was breathing heavily. She put her boot on the man's chest and leaned on it.

The man cringed and wheezed at the pain. "I ain't tellin' you nothin'" He said nastily, in a cockney accent. "You should' 'ave been brought to us 'oo, ya pretty thing." He licked his bloodied lips obscenely, and Jane, appalled, finished him off with a blow to the head.

"Niori!" Jane screamed uselessly; her voice was drowned out by the roar of battle. "Where are you?"

_I hope Carla is having better luck than me_. Jane thought hopelessly.

1.1.1.1.1

Carla flung her sword into the ribcage of a barrel-chested man, who barely had time to react. He dropped his sword, and Carla grabbed it and swung it around. She threw him against a pole and held the swords crossed against his neck. One simple swipe would take of his head.

"Where are the prisoners?" She growled, pushing the sword into his neck. The man laughed at her humourlessly as blood spurted from his mouth, and he died.

l.l.l.l.l

Arien bit down a terrified scream as she tried to curl herself into a small ball. The sounds of battle raged all around her, and she wished that she could turn invisible. So far, no one had noticed her tiny form, and for that she was thankful.

Last time she had been caught up in the middle of a battle, she had been captured…and this time she feared she would end up dead, even if it were by accident.

Please come find me Elderion, she prayed, come find me and rescue me.

Someone touched her hunched shoulder, and this time Arien couldn't help but scream. She cowered, waiting for the pain of the blade as it punctured her body.

It never came.

Arien looked up in shock, her heart hoping beyond hope that she would find her brother, or even Niori, kneeling above her, coming to take her away from this place.

It wasn't Elderion or Niori before her, but the young Easterling boy who had been helping her for days.

His eyes were wide as he took hold of her wrist, pulling Arien to her feet.

"Come!" he spoke, his words as choked off and clumsy as ever, "Escape!"

Arien didn't even question him as he started to pull her along, running at a speed beyond her. She ran beside him, stumbling with every step, her hand clasped tightly in his, away from the raging battle.

When she started to fall, her barely paused to catch and steady her. One quick glance told him that she was just too weak to move this fast, so he pulled her up into his strong arms and continued to run.

When they broke into the trees, he tucked her on the ground, hiding her safely behind a large, thick bush. She curled herself up again, knowing that the smaller she was, the more likely no one would see here.

"Hurt?" he asked her seriously, his dark eyes scanning her for any words.

"No!" Arien replied, shaking her head ventemetly. She tried to smile at him reassuringly, but her lips wouldn't cooperate…she was still terrified.

The boy sighed in relief, glancing back at the camp, his face grim. Arien felt her heart pang for him.

That was his own people who were being attacked, who were dying. Even if they were monsters, they were still his own; they could be his friends, his family…

And yet he'd rather save her than fight beside them.

"Thank so much," Arien whispered, raising her hand and placing it on the side of his face, a soft smile finally crossing her lips.

There was a somewhat distant sound that reminded Arien of a string breaking, and then suddenly the boy gave a cry of pain as an arrow flew past them, grazing his arm.

Arien cried out in shock, her hands covering her mouth as he pulled his sword out and whirled around, his face dangerous as he knelt in front of her, prepared to defend her.

Arien peeked over his shoulder, her eyes widening as she realized that the one who had shot at them was her brother, who was advancing towards them, restringing his bow and his eyes raging in hate as he looked coldly at the boy in front of her.

"NO!" Arien screamed in horror as she lunged out from behind him, terrified as she realized they were about to attack each other.

"Elderion no!" she screamed again, throwing herself between the boy and her brother's arrow. Elderion faltered, staring at his sister with unreadable eyes.

"He's helping me!" she continued, looking between them, praying that at least one of them would lower their weapon, "…he saved me!"

From the sheer desperation apparent on Arien's face, Elderion lowered his bow. As the other weapon was lowered, the boy brought down his own sword.

Arien felt tears hit her eyes as she realized she was safe. Her brother was finally here to take her home. With a short cry, Arien sprung to her feet and flew into her brother's arms.

l.l.l.l.

With a cry, Elijah sliced the head off an Eastern man, the man's blood splattering his clothing. This man wouldn't tell him anything about Niori or little Arien. None of the half-alive men would say a goddamned thing.

He spat angrily in the mud. He was getting nowhere. Suddenly, a flash of blond hair amongst the sea of helmets caught his eye. Jane's helmet had fallen off, and she was struggling to fight off three Eastern men at the same time.

In an instant, anger surged through his body, and he stalked over, stabbing the first man, and throwing a knife at the second. Jane took the third man, who was distracted by the sudden addition to their party.

"Elijah!" Jane breathed, forgetting all senses and kissing him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm alright." He muttered. "Have you gotten any word about them?"

"No. no, nothing." She spoke, her brows furrowed. "Well, I'll keep looking. Love you!"

And she was gone. Swallowed by a wall of big, sweaty men, fighting for their lives. Elijah whipped around in time to meet a sword with his own before it could hit him.

l.l.l.l.

"Carla, where the hell is she?!"

Jane's large, hysteric blue eyes shone into Carla's brown ones, and Carla was sure that her own eyes reflected the same franticness.

"What if we're too late?" Jane murmured in terror, "What if she's already dead? What if they killed her?"

Carla couldn't reply because her mouth was so dry.

Where the hell was Niori?

Arien had told them after the battle was over and half the enemy had turned tail and run, that Niori had not been there when Arien had woken up about an hour before the battle started.

Everyone who was not injured was searching for her, but so far there was no sign of her, dead or alive.

"She can't be dead!" Carla cried angrily, screaming up at the impending sunset and feeling furious tears string her eyes.

If Niori was dead, Cara wouldn't be able to live with herself. This would be all her fault…and in all honesty, if it turned out that Niori's blood was on her hands, Carla would either go insane or kill herself.

If Niori was dead because of her, than she didn't really deserve to live either.

Carla continued walking not realizing that Jane had broken off from her side until Jane's horrified scream broke through the air.

Carla whipped around, her heart racing in shock, knowing that something was beyond wrong. Jane didn't scream bloody murder for nothing.

Jane stood statue still, the scream ripping from her throat as she stared with horror into the woods in front of her. The scream just wouldn't stop coming…

She had been moving away from Carla, continuing to search for her friend, when a glint of metal from the trees had caught her eye. She had stopped and peeked into the woods…and when she realized what she was seeing, she couldn't help but scream.

Carla, along with every other person within ear shot, came rushing to where Jane was standing, whose throat had finally constricted, cutting off her scream, but now she stood mute in horror.

Niori was dead…Jane wouldn't scream like that if she hadn't been dead.

Despite her apparent horror, Jane was acutely aware as everyone rushed towards her. Despite she was horror struck, she knew that there was no way they could see her like this…not like this. As the flash of blond moved into her line of sight, Jane knew that out of all of them, she had to stop Legolas from seeing this.

"Stop him!" Jane screamed, and from the tone of her shrill voice, everyone knew that she was talking about Legolas.

Carla grabbed onto Legolas's arm, stopping him in his tracks. Legolas turned to look at her, the utter desperation there causing Carla's entire body to go numb with fear. He looked at her for confirmation of their worst fear, and from the tears shining in her eyes, they both figured that Niori was dead.

"Don't…" Carla told him, gripping his arm tightly, "You…Jane…"

"I have to," Legolas told her softly, "No matter what, I have to."

Carla let him go, knowing that in the end she would probably regret it. He moved past her slowly, reproachfully, and unable to stop her own feet from moving, followed closely behind him.

No matter what lay before her, Carla knew that she had to see it just as much as Legolas did.

No one spoke as they moved towards Jane, who still stood there, looking into the forest with tears sliding down her pale cheeks.

As they drew close enough, Carla closed her eyes. She gripped onto Jane's hand suddenly, fearing to open her eyes and see what lay before her. Jane squeezed back, giving her all the bravery she needed to open her eyes.

It was as though all the air had been sucked out of her when she finally saw what had happened, why Jane had screamed and what had happened to Niori…

She was impaled to a tree.

l.l.l.l.l

An- To every one of our reviewers out there, we wish you the best and happiest holiday possible! No matter what you celebrate, from Christmas to the Solstice and everything in between, let the season bring you all you wish for!

Love from us all,

Niori, Jane, Erin & Carla


	29. Return

An- Happy New Year everybody! This is really short, becasue I'm about 10 seconds from going out the door to go to my nan's! Hope everyone had a great holiday, and has a great year to come! Bring on 2007!

Chapter 29

Everyone stared, unable to blink, let alone move as they looked on in horror at Niori's impaled body. No one could speak; they just stared, not believing what they saw in front of them. How could this happen? How could someone as strong, vibrant and beautiful as Niori have been killed in such a grotesque, evil manner?

Legolas was the first to break the paralysis; he walked calmly towards her body. Despite the seemingly controlled way he moved, one look at his face would show that he was fighting hard not to lose it.

When he finally reached her, he had to bit down on his tongue to stop himself from crying out in despair. He felt as though his world had ended as his eyes washed over her wasted body, unable to believe that this was what had become of the woman he loved.

He reached out a trembling hand and stroked the side of her cheek, moving her slumped head back into its upright position.

"Niori…" he moaned, the tears stinging his eyes painfully and the grief making is voice unrecognizable.

Had it been anyone else, they wouldn't have heard the soft moan-like sound that emitted from her parted lips. Yet no matter how low the sound was, Legolas's Elvish ears were able to hear it.

His hand snapped back to his side, his eyes widening into the size of saucers. He stood there a moment, his mouth hanging open in shock, before he found his voice and cried out.

"SHE'S ALIVE!"

There was only a moment of stunned silence, and then one small, authoritarian voice broke through it.

"MOVE!"

Legolas looked up to see Silmarwen pushing her way through the crowd angrily. When the people had finally gotten out of the princess's way, she reached Legolas within seconds, looking over Niori before she turned back to him.

"Get her down!" she commanded.

Despite the fact that it made him feel as though he was going to be sick, Legolas gripped onto the hilt of the sword buried in Niori's shoulder, and with his heart pounding and ringing in his ears, pulled it out of her. He dropped it immediately as though it were on fire, and went to catch her fall…but Silmarwen had already done it.

Sil laid Niori gently on the ground, kneeling beside her. She ripped open the fabric around Niori's shoulder, exposing the gapping wound. She winced when she first saw it, horror rushing onto her face, and then it was completely gone, replaced with the stony face of a healer.

"I need bandages!" she cried, and when no one moved, she turned back to them, her eyes blazing, "NOW!"

The sharp tone of her voice sent a group of men o turn and rush back towards the village in search of wrappings and bandages.

"Legolas!" she spoke next, looking up at him sharply.

He got to his knees beside her, not allowing himself to look down at Niori's bloody body.

"What can I do?" he asked her.

"We need to stop the bleeding," Silmarwen told him, taking his hand and pushing it down hard on the bleeding hole in Niori's shoulder, "keep the pressure."

Legolas nodded, feeling dizzy, and if possible, even more sick as he felt Niori's blood seep through his fingers. He didn't know if he could do this…

"Oh my God," Jane breathed as she rushed up and fell to her knees near Sil, Carla at her heals, "is she going to be okay?!"

"Only if we can stop her bleeding…" Silmarwen mumbled, "Where are those bloody bandages?!"

Jane and Carla stared down, unable to believe that it was Niori they were looking at. She was so different; it went beyond even the blood and the dirt…she had to be at least thirty pounds lighter…

"Sil!" Arien cried out, moving towards them with a bundle of lien secured in her arms.

Sil grabbed them from her sister, moved Legolas's hand, placed some bandages there, and replaced his hand over top of it.

"Eldarion!" she cried out to her brother, who by this time was also coming towards them, "We need to move her! Despite the fact we should wait until the bleeding stops, we can't wait, so we'll have to risk it! I have to stop this bleeding, and the longer she stays here, the less likely she will live. All the healing supplies I need are back at our camp!"

"We'll take her!" Eldarion told her, "We'll leave now and not stop until we reach the village! At a quick pace, it should only take an hour, two at most."

"She'll have to ride with me on my horse, so I may still work on her," Silmarwen continued, more to herself than the others.

Legolas had lifted Niori off the ground the moment he had heard that they were leaving. He stood there, waiting for Silmarwen and Eldarion.

When they opened their mouths in what would have been protest, Legolas shook his head.

"You could not stop me from coming," he told them simply, and no one even began to argue with him.

"You stay and make sure the camp is destroyed, the area scouted for further enemy and the soldiers returned safely to the village," Eldarion told Carla and Jane, and when they began to argue, he cut them off, "the bigger the party, the slower we go and the less chance she will survive. I leave you two in charge!"

"Let's go!" Sil spoke, and the three of them rushed off towards where the horses we tied, Niori safely in Legolas's arms and Silmarwen still putting pressure on her wound.

Jane and Carla watched them disappear, and wondered if they would be able to save her…if Niori would still be alive by the time they got back to the village.

l.l.l.l.l

"Shit. We have to finish these guys off fast. I have to see Niori." Carla said darkly, unsheathing her sword and running back into the throng of fighting men. With a deep, calming breath, Jane ran after her. From where she could see, there was only about 30 Eastern men left, fighting against 45 of Eldarion's men- and of course, two women. It would be an easy victory for them, as long as everything went according to plan.

"You take this side," Jane motioned to her left, " And I'll take this side, and when everyone is- gone- we'll meet back here! Agreed?" Jane yelled, stabbing a man in the throat, and pulling out her sword, kicked his body down.

Carla nodded mutely, and disappeared from view.

Turning back to the battle ahead of her, Jane did her best to push the horrifying image of Niori's shrunken body skewered to a tree out of her mind. Then it hit her with the force of a brick wall; _They_ did this to her. These sons of bitches.

With an angry yell, she plunged her sword into two men as once, showing no mercy towards these cold-blooded bastards, as they hollered in wounded agony.

1.1.1.1.1.

Carla's mind was teeming with thought, but she knew she couldn't think about anything except the battle. She couldn't afford to lose her concentration. She ducked a strike aimed for her neck, and while down, sliced the man in the abdomen. He buckled over in pain, and she hit his neck forcefully with the hilt of her sword.

Grimacing slightly at the crack that came after, she backed up, and felt her back touch someone else's. She whirled around, sword at the ready, ready to strike the person before he could, her.

Then she realized it was Elijah. He was surrounded by three men, much bigger than him, and his upper left arm was bleeding. His face was screwed up with the pain, and his sword arm was almost useless; the shirt was cut open, and a large gash was pouring blood all over him.

"Elijah!" She yelled at him, jumping forward and taking on two of the men at once. They were surprised, but recovered well. They ducked the blows Carla aimed for their vital organs, which surprised her; the men were so dumb around here, they usually didn't have the brains to realize what was coming to them.

Three swords suddenly clashed with Carla's own. It seems that the man Elijah had been fighting had given up on his ailing opponent, and had decided that Carla would be a more enjoyable challenger. Her heart started to pound heavily in her chest as panic began to creep into her mind. This wasn't looking good. She snuck a quick glance over her shoulder; Elijah, who was looking extremely pale, was sinking slowly to the ground, clutching his bleeding arm.

With a yell, Carla stuck her foot out and kicked the first man as hard as she possibly could in the groin area- she knew it was a cheap shot, but she was desperate- the man fell to the ground gasping. The other two came for her with a newfound vengeance. She stepped to the side and tripped up one of them, and swiftly drove her sword into the others' breastbone. The one who had been tripped was pierced through the throat while down, and the man who was kicked in the groin was brutally decapitated.

Breathing heavily, and oddly enough- shivering, even though it wasn't remotely cold, Carla turned to Elijah, who was now sitting on the ground with his eyes closed.

She knelt down beside him. "What happened to you?" She fingered his torn sleeve, but he pulled it away from her.

He was breathing through clenched teeth. "A couple other guys hit me a while back…" he gasped and closed his eyes, clutching his arm, "I'll be alright."

"No, you won't be." Carla smiled humourlessly. "Not with the amount you're bleeding. Here"- she tore off the rest of his tattered sleeve, and tied it tightly around the wound.

"This will do you for a while, just don't leave it on too long- your arm will freeze and turn purple." She nodded as if to say "okay?"

Elijah nodded, although it was evident he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Stop fighting Elijah, you can't do it anymore. Look"- she got an idea. "Why don't you take another man or two, and scout the surrounding area? That would be really helpful."

Elijah nodded and Carla helped him up. "Oh! And, please don't die on me." Carla muttered in his ear. "Jane would kill me."

With a slightly startled and confused look, he nodded slowly, and sprinted away into the throng of fighting men. Carla sighed, aggravated by the sight. Would this fight ever end? She _had _to get back to the camp!

1.1.1.1.1

Twenty minutes later, Jane was almost able to see the end of the fight; Eastern men were becoming more and more sparse among the crowd. Jane stood on a small hill overlooking the action, and from where she stood, it looked like they had lost at least thirty men. But it was very difficult to say exactly; some of them might have returned to the camp with Silmarwen and Niori.

A random Eastern man ran out of the crowd, towards her. She had to hand it to him; he had lasted this long in battle. He tried to kill her quickly with a hit to the head, but she dodged it and his life was ended quickly by her sword. It frightened her more than anything that she hardly had to think anymore when it came to killing; it came so naturally to her now.

"Jane!"

Carla was running towards her, grinning. "It's practically over!! We've killed nearly all of the Eastern men! And the guys that are still fighting"- she gestured to the small amount of Eastern men left- "They're going to be ambushed in 3..2..1.."

And sure enough, twenty men surrounded the Eastern men, who were finished in seconds. Jane and Carla winced slightly at the sight and looked at each other, each one wondering what to do next.

"I think we need to take the wounded and the dead back with us, we can't leave them here with the dead Easterners." Jane spoke darkly. Carla was about to agree with her when she was interrupted.

"Jane! Carla!" Elijah and ten men appeared suddenly behind him His arm was now resting in a hand-made sling. "I think we can help- we've found a wagon."

Jane and Carla exchanged surprised and relieved glances. "Perfect!" Carla said, throwing her hands up in relief. "Could you get the rest of the guys to please start loading the men who can't walk onto it?"

Elijah began to turn around, but Jane stopped him, her wide eyes on his bloody arm. "What happened to you?" She whispered, her face taught with worry. Elijah calmly explained to her what had happened with him and Carla.

"I have to go help my men. I swear, I'll be careful." He said very quietly. And with a quick reassuring glance at her, he instructed the men who were with him to start loading their fallen comrades onto the wagon they had found.

1.1.1.1.1

With Elijah heading the care of their wounded and dead men, Jane and Carla organized a party to scout the place even more thoroughly than Elijah would have done, and another party to block off all buildings and empty the tents in the area. Once it was made sure that all of the tents were empty, the buildings (vacant or not) were sealed, and all of their own men (dead or alive) were safely on the wagon, Jane ordered for the whole place to be covered with oil and torched. Carla wasn't sure it was the best plan, but she wasn't going to argue with Jane about it. It was easy, and it made sure that everything was destroyed.

Finally, once the last flaming tent was turned to dust, and the last enemy corpse burned beyond recognition, the party proceeded back to camp with Carla, Jane and Elijah in the lead.

1.1.1

It took them over two hours to get back to the camp at top speed, (even though 'top speed' included a wagon being pulled by twenty exhausted men), yet Carla still couldn't get that lurid smell of burning flesh and hair out of her body. Everyone stunk of it. There wasn't much celebration either; the atmosphere was sombre. The men they had lost were covered with a tarp, and the men who had survived were mourning their friends and comrades. The wounded, most of whom had been hit in the non-vitals, were being tended to by friends, while the mortally wounded were simply waiting to die. There was nothing they could do for them without a doctor, or medication.

Carla, Elijah and Jane walked silently the whole way. It wasn't that they weren't happy that they'd won, but there was just so much to be sad about as well. This was possibly the most brutal fight they had ever had against other human beings. The difference between killing an orc and killing a human was surprisingly significant on the mind and body. Carla's limbs felt like lead, and Jane's mind felt like it was buzzing with thought, yet oddly numb.

Once they finally reached the gates, Jane and Carla lost all sense of themselves and ran like madwomen to Eldarion's house, where they figured they would find Niori. They burst through the front door, and sure enough, her tiny, unnaturally frail body was lying on a bed that turned out to be Silmarwen's. She was completely unconscious, with Silmarwen cradling Niori's head in her lap. Her shoulder was heavily bandaged, and her breathing was irregular.

As Jane gazed upon Niori's heart-wrenchingly pathetic form, and looked at the enemy blood that was splattered all over her arms and body, everything came back to her in a rush: the horrifying, bloody battle; the men she had brutally slaughtered, and Niori's tortured body pinned mercilessly to a tree by these very men. She grabbed a nearby bucket and vomited into it, as Carla's body was wracked with silent sobs beside her.

l.l.l.l

Why wasn't there as much pain?

That was the first clear thought that managed to break through Niori's mind after what seemed to be an eternity of darkness.

It wasn't that she felt no pain, because there was plenty of it was throbbing through her body; there just wasn't as much as she was used to, and that shocked her.

Was she dead? Was that why she didn't hurt as much?

But shouldn't death be painless? Wasn't that final resting place -Heaven, Nirvana, the afterlife, whatever- be without pain?…oh great, she had probably landed herself in hell (even if she didn't really believe in the concept of hell)…

There was sure to be plenty of pain there.

Niori moaned, the prospect of eternal damnation not a joyful thought. What had she done to end up in _hell_?

"Not fair…" she mumbled angrily, royally pissed off that some moron had shoved her in hell.

"Shh…" a soft, beautiful and familiar voice whispered as she felt a slender hand touch the side of her head and begin to stroke her hair.

Niori was intrigued now, knowing for a fact that hell probably didn't have comforting people…so maybe she wasn't in hell after all…maybe she wasn't even dead…

"I kept telling them all you would wake up, but none would really believe me," the voice continued, the stroking of her hair falling into a very content rhythm.

"We knew not to lose faith in you," a new, equally familiar voice spoke gently as Niori felt someone take hold of her limp hand, "You never lost faith in us, so we could never give up on you."

Niori forced her heavy eyelids to open, ignoring how much it seemed to hurt. She glanced around her, fighting against the blinding bright light.

And then she saw the angels.

There were two of them leaning above her, one holding her hand and one stroking her hair. They were so radiant and beautiful in long, white dresses with their dark hair flowing down around their face.

"Hmm…" Niori moaned, trying to reach out and touch one of them but finding her arm too weak.

"Don't Niori," one of the angels spoke, sitting down on the _bed_ beside her, "just rest…that is what you need now."

Niori squinted, knowing that she knew these angels. They were so familiar, and yet so different from anyone she could remember…

They were so beautiful, just like-

"ArieSil…" Niori murmured, the two names merging together as she tried to say them.

A brilliant smile broke out on Arien's lips as she sat beside her. Niori couldn't see 100, but she was sure she saw tears in her eyes too.

Arien laid down beside her, smiling directly into her face and wrapping her arms around her gently, and holding her in a comforting hug.

Niori tried to hug her back, but already her exhausted mind was pulling her back inward. She was struggling to keep her eyes open and stay awake.

"Just sleep Niori," Silmarwen told her, lying down on the opposite side of her, putting her arms around her in the same manner of Arien, "let us take care of you now, just like you took care of us."

"We'll keep away the nightmares," Arien promised her, and finally Niori closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips .

And that's how she fell asleep; with her _sisters' _arms wrapped around her, feeling safe for the first time in what seemed like forever.

l.l.l.l.l.l

An- Tat's all for now folks! Hopefully we'll get back with another chapter soon, since we have another week of vacation left, but maybe not, since exams are coming up rather quickly! Again, Happy New Year!


	30. We're Screwed

An- Hey Hey everyone! First off, I'd like to commend our new reviewer Firedaughter, whom by some miracle sat reading the three of these in two days. Me and Jane think you deserve a medal for having that much patience! Tanyway, since I didn't have the time (as I was rushing out the door when I posted last chapter) to answer Arwenevenstar83's question, here it is now! Yes, it's very hard to write something where a character who is baiscally you is getting tortured. For me, me being Niori, writing the rape was intense; I literally had to get up half way through writing it and had to leave my room for about three hours. Not to mention I had nightmares for over a week. If you have a weak stomach, never write a scene or story where you torture yourself...it's never fun! There's my advice for the day!

Chapter 30

Her eyes fluttered open, catching the sight of pale sunlight streaked across the light wood ceiling. She stared at it for a moment, watching the light dance and twirl across the space above her head.

A yawn passed through her lips as she stretched out her body. A shot of pain went through her, and she stopped mid stretch.

She blinked, looking away from the ceiling and to the room around her. She lifted her head, grimacing a bit as she realized how stiff it was.

"Niori?"

She turned her head, her eyes coming to rest on the small girl sitting on a chair beside her bed. It took her a few seconds, but then she realized it was Arien.

A beautiful smile broke out over Niori's lips, her face lightning up brilliantly. Tears broke out into her eyes as Arien returned her smile.

They were finally safe.

"You did it Niori," Arien whispered softly, her voice full of complete joy, "you saved us, just like you promised."

"Oh Arien!" she cried, sitting up just as Arien arose, and then grabbing her into a tight hug.

They were okay; they hadn't died and they were away from those sons of bitches.

"You've been out for a week and three days," Arien spoke into her hair, refusing to break away from her just yet, "Even Sil was becoming worried that you would not awake from your deep sleep."

"Where is Sil?" Niori asked as she finally pulled away from her, and then Arien sat down on the bed beside her.

"She had to leave to aid the sick," Arien replied, and when she saw the confusion on Niori's face, continued, "A great sickness has broken out in the camp. It started just after you had been captured."

Sick…? How could there be sickness? The people here didn't _get_ sick, at least not in the way that they got sick. Sure there was things like infections (and Niori had enough of those due to wounds), internal diseases like forms of cancer and things like heart attacks and strokes, and people got sick from malnutrition…but they _never_ got a cold or the flu.

"None can explain it," Arien spoke again, the joy lost from her voice as her eyes cast sadly towards the floor.

"I can…" Niori whispered, the guilt settling in her stomach as she realized the truth.

It was something Aras had said when she was first forced to him; the shadow god wanted her world, because the doors separating the two had been opened.

If the four of them were able to come through the door, then what was to stop germs? She had read that in a really good book once; a woman got shoved into a new world, and she ended up bringing smallpox with her.

This was bad; unlike Erin, Jane, Carla and herself, these people didn't have an immune system that was used to fighting these germs. That meant something like a simple stomach virus could easily kill them.

Another thing that was their fault.

"Don't be sad Niori," Arien told her softly, taking her hand into her own, "somehow Sil and the other healers will find a way to stop this illness…just like we found a way to find our way here."

Niori couldn't help but smile again; she couldn't understand that with all she had been through, Arien was still able to retain all of her innocence.

"OH MY GOD!"

The startled cry made both Arien and Niori jump, and then they turned their eyes towards the doorway. Jane stood there, her mouth hanging open as tears trickled down her pale cheeks.

Niori stared as blatantly as Jane did; it felt as though an entire lifetime had gone by since she had last seen the other girl. She didn't know how to react…

"You're okay!" Jane cried, throwing herself onto the bed and hugging Niori as a sob-like sound escaped from her lips.

"It's okay Jane," Niori murmured to the crying Jane, "I'm fine…alive and kicking."

Jane mumbled something incoherent into Niori's uninjured shoulder. After a moment, Niori realized that Arien had left the room, and wondered where she had gone.

Her question was answered when, moments later, Arien returned to the room, a reserved looking Legolas at her heals.

Niori stared, conflicting emotions swirling through her body and tearing at her heart. He was the final proof that she really had escaped Aras, and that brought her joy. But at the same time, all she could see was Legolas's lips moving against Lillianna's in the dying light near the edge of the forest.

It was as though all the feelings of hurt and betrayal hit her all over again with the same force…and that pain hurt so much more than anything Aras had done or could ever do to her.

She still loved him underneath it all, that would never change, but all she could feel now was hate for him; hate and anger about what he had put her through.

Niori gently pushed Jane off of her shoulder and slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed. She braced herself as she stood, and was glad she had when she startled to wobble, her legs weak from days of being off of them.

She slowly walked towards him, taking small, careful steps in order to keep her balance and to keep her from falling over. When she stood in front of him, she truly didn't know if she was going to kiss him or kill him.

Before her mind could catch up to what her body was doing, she had balled up her fist and decked him.

He stumbled backwards, bring his hand up to rub his chin. Both Jane and Arien gasped in surprise, but Legolas uttered no sound. When he finally looked back at her, she saw no shock in his eyes, only sad guilt.

"Stay the hell away from me!" she hissed.

He stood there another moment, his eyes so deep with despair that, for a moment, Niori wished that she could just forget it all and let herself move into his arms. But she knew she could never forget the pain, and that meant she could never forgive him. After a moment, the pleading look faded as he nodded his head in resignation and then left the room without a word.

"Niori! How could you!" Jane cried, her eyes wide, "He's been beyond worried sick! He knows he screwed up and it's been eating away at him! You have to go after him!"

"He's out of my life. Period," Niori replied, sending Jane a look that just dared her to continue on the subject.

"Oh Niori," Arien sighed, wrapping her arms around Niori's sides and holding her.

Niori blinked back the sudden tears, unable to control the sudden wave of emotion that shook through her. All in a matter of five minutes she had gained back her freedom and turned away the love of her life…and she didn't want him back.

After the wave of emotion passed, Niori took a deep breath and steeled herself against anything else that might come at her.

"I need to see Eldarion Arien, right now," Niori told her, "I know what the enemy is doing and what they plan to do…and I even know why they're doing it."

l.l.l.l.l

"So….I don't know about you, but I am insanely bored." Erin muttered to Merry, as they were both coming out of one of their "drug"- induced stupors. Her mind was still hazy, and her body was so heavy, she felt like she weighed a thousand pounds.

From his bed, Merry mumbled in agreement.

"How long have we been in here?" Merry spoke sleepily.

"I honestly couldn't tell you…" Erin almost laughed, but coughed instead. God, her throat felt raw. But she had to say that she'd been feeling better. Being in a terrible hospital half filled with dying people might actually be helping her recover.

"How are you feeling?" Erin asked him, turning her head to get a better look at him. He was really pale, and his glassy eyes were staring up at the ceiling.

"Actually, I'm feeling better." He half-smiled, and turned his head to look at her. "The pain in my side has lessened, and I haven't vomited in a few days."

"That's great." Erin said cheerily, before she was struck again with a massive cough attack that left her winded, and her lungs aching.

But still, she _was_ feeling better. And God, did she miss Frodo, Elijah and her friends.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door of the 'hospital'. A healer made their way over to the door, and there stood a guard, holding a letter. He said something to the healer, who then took the letter, and brought it over to Erin.

"Here, dear." She said kindly, handing Erin the letter. "I'm told that it's very important that you read this immediately."

But she was already opening it, and instantly recognized the handwriting as Jane's. It looked like it had been scribbled quickly. The note read:

_Erin,_

_Niori came back over a week ago, and just woke up. I'll give you more details later._

_Love, Jane_

l.l.l.l

Carla awoke bolting upright as a cry was choked down in her throat. She was shaking uncontrollably and her breath came in jagged gasps. Her eyes flew around her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was.

It took her a moment, but she realized that she was sitting propped up against a tree, where she had come however long ago, and had apparently fallen asleep.

She had dreamed of blood; it kept rising up all around her as if it were water. She couldn't get out of it, no matter how far she swam through it, she could find no land. It kept rising and rising until it went over her head. She tried to swim upwards, but something held her down, and she was drowning in the blood…the blood she instinctively knew was Niori's.

And that was where she had woken up form her dream nightmare into her waking nightmare.

The guilt ate away at her soul, making her feel more and more like a monster.

She may not have been the man who had physically hurt her, but she was just as much to blame. She had lied to protect herself, and never told a soul where she had left Niori that night, even when she knew that Niori had to have been captured.

She had let this all happen.

"Carla?"

She looked up at the sound of Arien's voice, and for a moment her heart stopped. Was the girl going to tell her that Niori was never going to wake up from her coma, that she had died?

"She's awake."

It was as though a light had come back into Carla's dark world. She didn't even have a moment to let and of it sink in, because she was on her feet the moment the words left Arien's mouth.

"She's in my brother's home."

With that, Carla took off running as fast as she could.

l.l.l.l

Arien scampered across the village after she had told Carla that Niori was finally awake, on her way to find Jane. The others had already been told to meet Eldarion at their house.

After Arien had begun to help Niori towards Eldarion's house (after Niori held briefly awoken three days ago, they had moved her from Silmarwen's bed and back to Mila's house (which was now lacking Erin, Jullianne, Lillianna and Mila, so there as plenty of room). It was easier that way; Silmarwen had to run between her and the hospital, and those two buildings were practically right next door), Jane had run off, bursting to tell someone, undoubtedly Elijah.

Arien might be young, but she wasn't blind.

As she moved past one of the buildings, Arien couldn't help but let herself get side tracked. She pushed open the door without hesitation, moving past the two guards who stood there.

They had given up trying to stop her from entering a long time ago.

When she walked in, the boy who sat cross legged on the floor looked up at her. He smiled at her when he realized who it was, gesturing for her to take a seat on the cot a few feet away from him.

Arien knew that she needed to be in a hurry, but whenever she passed the 'prison' building, she just had to stop and see him.

There had been quite an uproar when Eldarion had ordered that the Easterling boy, whose name Arien had finally learned (Neda), be brought back to the village with them. It had only take one giant hissy fit in a manner that outshone even the most spoiled princess, poured out from Arien's sharp tongue, to silence even the loudest of protesters.

So they had taken Neda back with them, and Arien had been taking care of him/ watching out for him ever since. Nobody dared to come anywhere near the boy, because as they had found out, Arien was a force to reckoned with when she was protecting someone.

"She woke up!" Arien cried excitedly, knowing that if he didn't exactly understand the words, he'd get the emotion behind them.

"Friend? Awake?"

She nodded vigorously and yet another smile, and he had a very nice smile Arien thought, broke over his lips.

"Good!" he spoke again.

"Very," Arien replied, getting back to her feet, "I have to go." She added a goodbye in his own language for good measure.

"Goodbye," he replied as she left.

When she passed the guards again, they showered her with odd glances yet again. She didn't care; Neda was her friend, Easterling or not. He had protected her when she needed it the most, and he made her feel safe…and that was all that mattered.

With that thought in mind, Arien continued her journey across the village to find Jane, and where Jane was, she'd probably would find Elijah too.

l.l.l.l

"Elijah!" Jane burst his door excitedly, and ran into his parent's (and his) house.

He was at his table, drawing, but looked up when he heard her. "What? Are you okay?"

"Oh my God! I'm fine!" She laughed, and sprinted over to the table and kissed him. "Niori woke up!"

His eyes widened, and he grinned. "That's fantastic! How is she?" His tone changed to one of concern.

Jane was tearing up again from the happiness, and now thinking of poor Niori and what she'd been through. "It's hard to say right now. But she's alive! And…." She exhaled.

"And we killed the men who did this to her." Elijah stood up and hugged her. "It's almost over."

"I'm not so sure if it is, Elijah." Jane gently pulled out of his hug, frowning. "It never is."

He opened his mouth to respond to her, when the front door opened a few feet away. In a flash, Jane pulled out of his embrace, and sat down at the table.

Arien poked her head around the door, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything." She said, awkwardly, eyeing the two, who exchanged looks. "But, Eldarion is holding a meeting, and it's rather important that you are both there."

Jane nodded. "Okay, we'll be there."

Arien smiled and shut the door behind her.

Jane jumped up and grabbed his hands, her eyes darting. "This means something's wrong. I'll go first, give me a head start, and I'll see you there"- she made to turn around, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Jane….why are we still trying to keep this a secret?" He asked her. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out when she looked into his eyes.

"We'll talk about this later, please." She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you at the meeting."

l.l.l.l.l

"We're in trouble."

Eldarion whirled around at the sound of her low voice, his eyes widening when he realized that it _was_ Niori who had spoken, and was standing there before him, leaning on Arien for support.

"My gods…it truly is a miracle!" he gasped, his eyes falling from disbelief to joy.

He strode towards her, and in that moment Niori was struck by the sudden vision of Aragorn walking towards her.

My God he's just like him!

Eldarion stopped when he stood in front of her, a huge somewhat goofy smile on his lips as he regarded her in wonder. After a moment, he hugged her.

My she was getting a lot of hugs today.

"I'm glad to see you too kid," she couldn't help but smile a little as she hugged him back.

"Despite what Silmarwen said," Eldarion told her as he stepped back from her, "I thought that we would surly lose you."

"I don't die, remember," she told him softly, but that faded as she remembered what she had come to say, "but we'll have to save the congratulations for later, because I have something pretty damn important to tell you."

Eldarion raised an eyebrow in question, but waited without a word for her to elaborate.

"You know what," Niori continued after a moment, "get all the important people here, so I don't have to repeat this a million times."

Eldarion nodded and then turned to his sister.

"Arien, would you please fetch Eomer, Legolas, Carla, Jane, Elijah, Frodo and Silmarwen."

Arien nodded and turned to leave, but stopped to look back at Niori. After she had given her a reassuring nod that yes, she was fine, Arien left the room and then out of the small building.

"What about Erin?" Niori asked, alarm bells going off in the back of her mind as she realized Eldarion had left out her name.

He hesitated a moment, and fear leapt into her heart.

Oh my God, what had happened to her?!

"She's one of the sick," Eldarion admitted, watching her eyes widen in shock, "but she's in far better condition than many of the others, and now that she knows that you are safe, she is much better, if only in spirits."

Oh my God, Niori moaned to herself, what have we unleashed into this place…

She tried to force herself to keep any and all emotions under control, because right now she couldn't breakdown. She had to tell them all what they were really up against.

Slowly, the people whose presence had been requested moved into the room. They all looked at her, their joy at seeing her alive and awake shining in their eyes. Niori held her head up high, making herself look strong before the pity could set in; if she had her way, she would _not_ give them a reason to pity her.

When Carla flew into the room, she rushed past everyone else and clamped onto her tightly. She wouldn't let go, and Niori was in no hurry to make her. Choking down a sudden out burst of emotion, Niori hugged her cousin back fiercely.

It took a few minutes, but they were finally able to tear apart. Carla moved away from her a little, and they all waited; they were her audience and she was the teachers.

She saw Legolas standing as far away from her as possible, his eyes cast downwards and refusing to look up at her. Niori realized that the area where she had hit him was starting to turn purple with bruising, and that made her satisfied and sad at the same time.

"Is Aras dead?" she asked first, tearing her eyes away from Legolas, and when she recognized their confusion, continued, "Their king? Is he dead?"

"No," Eldarion replied, "he and about fifty of his men escaped and fled from the battle, and we were unable to stop them."

"Good," Niori spoke, her voice turning bloodthirsty, "I want to kill that son of a bitch myself."

They all stared at her with shocked eyes, and yet she could have cared less; if it was the last thing she did, she would be the one to drive a sword into Aras's body and feel his blood splash out around her.

"I guess Sil and Arien didn't tell you; what happened to me wasn't a group effort, but all him. In his own sadistic, evil way, Aras was in love with me and kept me all for himself."

"He's the one who left you impaled to that tree?" Jane asked in a small voice.

"Jane," she replied, forcing the brutal memories from her mind as she felt a panic attack coming on. She blocked out the images, forcing her panic down with it; she could not lose control, "that was mild compared to what he did."

She watched the complete horror cross their faces, and now even Legolas was looking at her, and she knew they were wondering just what _had_ happened to her. She knew what she had been through was horrifying, but she had lived through the beatings, the tortures and the rapes so many times, that now it seemed she was numb to the horror.

"But that's besides the point," Niori continued quickly before they could ask any details…details that she was not ready to face, let alone give, "I asked you to come so I could warn you about just how screwed we are. The only good thing about being his personal play toy, is that Aras loved to gloat about what he was going to do, especially since he was a hundred percent sure that I wasn't getting out of that camp alive."

"You know their plans?" Eldarion asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"I know more than that," Niori replied, "I know their numbers, what they're going to do, how they're going to do it and where they're getting their power."

They all waited eagerly for Niori to continue, and she couldn't help but sigh; they were _not_ going to like the news.

"The ones you killed at the camp were only the beginning; he has over two hundred of his own men, a hundred men of the south and another two hundred Orcs in reserve somewhere around the very end of the forest…and to make matters worse, the reason he's so powerful is because he had a dark god backing him back."

"We're screwed," Carla mumbled in horror, she being the only one who didn't sit there mutely.

"It's him that we have to worry about; Aras is bad, but this is where he's getting all of his power. That's how come they were able to take over half of Middle-Earth so easily. But I'll get back to that later, because first we have other things to worry about."

They looked at her as though she had two heads; it could get worse?

"Aras knows that we have two hundred warriors tops, and that falls dramatically every battle we fight. He out numbers us by far, and he knows it. He's fully confident that he can take us with half of his force. He's dividing his army up for two separate attacks; his two hundred and fifty and a hundred Orcs will stay with him to attack us, and the other three hundred men and Orcs will march to Mirkwood and take out the people there."

"We're beyond screwed," Jane supplied, adding to Carla's earlier statement.

"He planned to move ahead with this plan in two weeks, but since you attacked him, killed half of his men there and forced him to retreat, he's going to have to push the attack back, but I don't know by how long.

"Now back to the very important part…the shadow god, or so I have dubbed him. He's the one who is really in charge, and he has absolutely no interest in controlling Middle-Earth; that was just a way to get Aras to fight for him, promising him control of this place," she paused and looked at Jane and Carla, knowing that out of them all, they had to understand this the most, "shadow god wants our world."

It took a moment, but the realization slowly dawned on Jane and Carla's faces as her words sunk in. They looked at her in complete disbelief…and that disbelief quickly melted into complete and total horror.

"What…How…" Carla gasped, her voice high with shock.

"I don't know exactly how," Niori replied, "but basically, when the fellowship landed in Carla's closet, some sort of door was opened, and has been propped open ever since. If you have enough power, you can pass through…or in our case, you can force someone else to come back and fourth."

"We can't let him!" Jane cried desperately, tears shining in her eyes, "He can't have our world! Everyone we love is still back there; our families, our friends…we have to protect them!"

"And we will," Eldarion promised them in a reassuring tone, "and the way to do that is to stop them before they can take Middle-Earth; if they are stopped now, they'll not be strong enough to attempt to take you world," he turned away from the girls and looked at the other men in the room, "I need every rider and scout who was sent out to return here _immediately_. We are severely out numbered, and will need every person we can on order to even stand a chance at winning this battle."

"Will we send a warning to Eoywn about the impending attack?" Eomer asked.

"We cannot spare the rider," Eldarion replied sadly, shaking his head, "our only chance to save them is to stop the attack before it can reach them."

"I know where Aldor, Gimli and the other Elves were riding to," Legolas spoke softly, addressing Eldarion, his eyes still pretty much devoid of emotion, "I can ride out tonight and have them back here in two days, three at most."

Everyone besides Jane and Arien cast a shocked, sad look from Legolas to Niori; if Legolas was willing, if he was _volunteering_, to leave so soon after Niori had awoken, then they knew their relationship really was shattered into a million little pieces.

Yet another casualty of this war.

'And I know where Elfwine and Jullianne were heading," Elijah supplied, "and I know of at least four other men in the camp who know the directions the other fifteen riders and scouts took."

Eldarion nodded, weighing the options; they needed the warriors back, but if they were attacked before they returned, they'd be short even more shoulders…and they could not afford to lose Legolas and Elijah if there was to be a battle.

"Leave as soon as you have enough provisions packed," Eldarion answered finally, "and return the quickest you can."

Niori wondered if anyone else noticed the frantic look Jane sent Elijah when she realized he was leaving. From the lack of reaction from anybody else, she figured they hadn't; apparently everyone in this camp was still completely blind.

Legolas left without another word, and despite Jane's pleading look, Elijah followed him. Jane stood there, statue still, tears shining in her eyes as it looked as though her world was falling down around her.

"He'll be okay Jane," Niori told her softly, and when Jane looked at her with surprised eyes, Niori continued with s sigh, "of course I know; unlike most people here, I can sense chemistry between two people, and you two have a lot of it."

Jane was just too shocked to answer.

"Eomer," Eldarion asked, "Will you please help me find the other men who will search for the riders?"

Eomer nodded and then walked out beside the other king.

" I have to return to tend the ill," Silmarwen turned and told Niori gently, "but if you begin to feel ill or faint, or your wound sting, throb or burn more than usual, you'll send word with Arien right?"

"Of course I will," Niori replied with a half smile, "the only healer in this camp I'd trust to look after me is you Sil."

Silmarwen beamed at the compliment before she turned away and left.

"You cannot believe how relieved we are that you're back with us," Frodo spoke as he passed her by, a huge smile on his lips.

"I missed all of you guys too," Niori replied, tears stinging her eyes for what had to have been the millionth time in the past half an hour.

"For the sake of all of our mental health," Jane supplied, the shock over Niori knowing and Elijah leaving subsiding for a moment, "for the love of God, please never disappear into thin air again!"

"What? Thin air…I never-" Niori asked in confusion, and when she saw the guilt spread across Carla's face, she cut herself off as her eyes widened in disbelief, "…Oh My God…you never told them…"

l.l.l.l.l

An- Hope y'all enjoyed! Nothing else to say for now, but of course, leave a review and tell us what you think!


	31. Far From Over

An- Hey Hey all! First off, to the reviewer who raised concerns, may we Congratulate you on knowing so much about the history of Middle-Earth. Hell, most people have a hard time remembering world history, let alone the history of a book series! It's absolutely amazing that you can remember all that! And secondly, we're just here having a good time writing this and running with it, and yes we know and realize that we've left stuff out changed stuff and all that jazz, but you know what, we're having so much fun writing this, and that's all that really matters to us.

Chapter 31

"Oh Carla…No…"

Niori couldn't help but keep the begging out of her voice as she looked at the guilty expression cross Carla's face. She couldn't bare to think that Carla had done what she suspected she had…

That she left her out there, and despite all that happened, hadn't told anyone where she had been, if only for a little while.

"I…I…" Carla stammered.

Niori's world felt as though her world was spinning out of control. Carla had known where she taken from, and never told any of them.

There would have been a trail left if she had brought them there quickly enough, and even if the trail had gone cold, they would have been a starting point…

She could have been rescued days earlier…she could have been saved any number of tortures. She probably wouldn't have had to endure a week and a half at Aras's evil hands.

"How could you?" Niori asked, her voice surprisingly not angry, only hurt.

Why was it that Legolas's betrayal felt like a burning hole, and Carla's left her with a cold one?

Carla didn't answer, only cast her eyes away, unable to meet Niori's any longer.

"I know I said some awful things," Niori continued, "but I didn't mean them…I thought you knew that; I was just mad."

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked in confusion, looking from Carla to Niori. She couldn't understand why Carla looked so guilty or Niori so betrayed.

"Why?"

When Niori's small voice asked the question, Carla looked back up at her and let it all spill, tears sliding down her cheeks at a rapid pace.

"At first I was just mad and thought that you had run away!" Carla cried out her explanation, "And by the time I cooled off and realized that something bad had probably happened, it had been days! I had told everyone that I didn't know anything, and I didn't want to change my story…so I lied…I was selfish! I just kept them thinking I hadn't seen you that night!"

"What!" Jane cried in shock, "All that time…we were right at first, you did know!"

Niori couldn't feel anger, even though she wanted to; she wanted to explode on Carla like she had exploded on Legolas, but she just couldn't find it in her. All she could feel was despair.

What was so wrong with her that it would cause the two people she loved the most to betray her?

"Betrayed by my lover and my best friend in one night…I think I just found myself in a Shakespearean tragedy…"

"I'm so sorry Niori…"

She couldn't take it…it all hurt too much. First Legolas, and now Carla. How could this be happening? She had thought her life was hell when she was in the enemy camp, but now she realized that her personal hell was just starting.

She turned and ran out of the room. Jane called out her name, but she didn't stop. When she was outside, she flew to the back of the building, fell to her knees, and despite the fact she had not eaten in over a week, vomited.

l.l.l.l

"How could she betray Niori like that?!" Jane sobbed to herself, crashing blindly through the forest until she reached a secluded alcove. Jane wanted to get as far away as she could from everyone.

"It's her fault that Niori was taken in the first place! If she hadn't have…" Jane trailed off, sinking to the ground, letting the bitter and angry tears run down her face. How could Carla lie to her and Erin... keep such important information from them about Niori…how _could_ she?

She brought her knees up to rest against her chest, and lowering her head, closed her eyes. What did this mean for her friendships? She couldn't imagine herself fully trusting any of her closest friends ever again; Carla's treachery had destroyed her ability to trust.

Elijah sat down behind her; she felt him brush against her. "Jane, I'm so sorry." He whispered sincerely.

She sniffed. Anger flared inside her, and she pounded the forest floor violently.

_Niori could have been found so much earlier…_

Elijah put his arms around her, and she turned around and dissolved into tears against his shoulder. "It will be okay, Jane. Niori is back, and she's safe." Elijah murmured, stroking her shoulder.

She froze and pulled away from him, her eyes angry. "What? No, everything is not 'alright'. Elijah, nothing is 'alright'!"

Jane sat up on her knees. "I mean- Oh my God! The enemy is trying to take over _my_ world! This is becoming"- he voice broke- "so much bigger than we ever thought it would…" She gulped back the tears, and continued. "Carla; one of my supposed 'best friends' is a liar! Niori is….devastated…." Tears ran down her cheeks, and she lowered her head into her hands. How much worse could things get? Then she remembered something. Something from earlier. Her head suddenly snapped up, and she glared at him.

"And you…you're leaving me!"

Elijah froze, and scratched his neck uncomfortably. He drew breath. "Jane", he paused, "I'm not 'leaving you', as you put it. I'm taking a journey to search for Julianne and Elfwine."

"So, what do _you_ call it then? You're leaving!" She got up, and turned away from him. She folded her arms across her chest angrily. "You know, you didn't have to volunteer that information."

His brow furrowed in aggravation. "So, basically, you expected me to withhold information that could help to save us in battle, just so that I wouldn't have to go out on a journey alone. Is that correct?"

She sniffed furiously, her back still to him. "Who knows what could happen to you…" She said, anger still in her voice, but with a hint of fear that he didn't catch.

"What do you mean by that? Jane!" He threw his arms up in frustration. "This is not the big deal you're making it out to be! I'm going out for a few days; that's all!"

"You'll be alone!" She whirled around. "You can't leave. There might be an enemy scout just waiting behind a tree to…"

"To what? 'do me in'?" He scoffed, but he couldn't help it; he was getting angrier at her.

"Yes!" She stared at him in silence for a few seconds, then she said. "If you think you're going alone, I'm going with you."

"What?" He exclaimed in disbelief. "No, Jane, you can't come with me! You have to stay here, in case of battle!"

"So you don't want me to come with you?" She spoke, her eyes filling once again with tears.

He growled in frustration. "Oh my Gods!" He ran his fingers through his hair, breathing deeply. "Jane- of _course _I want you to come with me. I just don't think that Eldarion will permit you to leave; you're a valuable fighter." He walked over to her, and put his hands on her shoulders. "If I had it my way, I would love for you to accompany me."

She half smiled, but there was no happiness in her eyes. "That's sweet. But you know, If you didn't go at all, we wouldn't be having this argument!" Her voice got louder as she spoke; Elijah had turned and walked away in frustration.

"Jane, I'm leaving. Whether you want me to or not, I am." He said from a few feet away.

"There you go again with that teenage stubbornness…I wondered when it would make a reappearance." Jane spoke frostily, making reference to his immature behaviour from a month ago, when they had arrived.

He didn't respond, he just glowered at a boulder on her left. "Stop this." He said quietly. "I have to go."

For the first time that day, she held back her tears. "Fine then, go." She spoke icily, her jaw firmly set. "But don't expect to see me later on tonight, _sweetheart._"

With a final, determined look at Jane, Elijah turned and headed back to the camp. After a few minutes alone to compose herself, Jane made her way back to the house she now shared with Carla and Niori.

l.l.l.l

Carla's eyes flew open at the sound of intense, terrified screams. She sat up, grabbing her sword off of the chest just next to her bed. She jumped to her feet, sword raised, ready to defend herself against whatever enemy had stolen into their room.

There was no enemy anywhere, but the screaming continued. She looked across the room to where Niori's bed was, and realized that it was Niori who was screaming.

She was sitting up in her bed, the scream ripping from her throat as her eyes were closed tight. She clutched at her head, her body thrashing and rocking back and fourth, her face set in a look of complete terror.

Carla's sword fell from her hands, the complete shock forcing her body to go numb with paralysis. She watched Niori shake and scream, unable to do anything but stare in horror.

Jane, who had also been awoken by the screams, ran into the room adjoined to her, and like Carla, stopped dead when she saw Niori on her bed.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

The hysteric words broke out from her scream, and then Carla realized that Niori had raised her arms into a defensive position…like she was trying to fend someone off.

Within a moment, Jane was racing across the room.

"Niori! Stop!"

When she reached her, Jane tried frantically to grab onto Niori somehow. The other girl was going to hurt herself if she continued to trash around violently like she was.

Niori fought her off, half sobbing, half screaming. Finally, Jane managed to clamp her hands onto Niori's wrists…and that only sent her further over the edge.

Her eyes snapped open in horror, and just seeing the complete terror there, made Jane loosen her grip. Niori broke away from her, throwing herself off of the bed, diving towards the spot where her sword lay.

"NO!" she screamed, grasping her sword and swinging out blindly with it, "I WON'T LET YOU!"

The tip of the blade caught Jane in the stomach, and she cried out in sudden pain. It hadn't cut deep, only enough to puncture the first layer of skin and cause a little blood to trickle out. Jane stumbled backwards, more out of surprise than pain. Carla caught her before she could fall, and then the two of them stood there, unable to believe what had just happened.

Niori had actually _attacked_ Jane. With her _sword_.

Niori stood there, her eyes still wide with terror, blade raised in order to defend herself. After a moment, the terror slowly faded as recognition appeared.

"Jane?" she asked in a horrified whisper, the truth dawning in her eyes, "No…NO! Oh my God, you're Jane!"

It was at that moment that Carla realized that despite the fact she had been staring right at her, Niori hadn't seen Jane at all; she had seen _him_, and that was why she had been so terrified.

"Oh God no…"

With those whispered words, Niori hurled the sword away from her as though it was on fire. When it crashed loudly against the wall, she fell without warning to her knees. When she hit her knees, she just kept going down until she laid her forehead against the cold floor, clutching at her head.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed hysterically, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

As the words died, sobs racked her body as a whimper come out of her lips.

Carla was shocked; never once in nineteen years had she ever heard Niori whimper, not even in pain, let alone fear.

Jane looked up from Niori to turn her tear filled eyes to Carla. There was total incomprehension there, and Carla felt the same way.

And all they could do was let her lay there, sobbing uncontrollably, because they had no idea how to help her.

l.l.l

It was nearly dawn before Niori's wretched sobs subsided. Even after she stopped her hysterics, she just laid there, unwilling to look at Jane and not answering if someone spoke to her.

Carla sat on her bed, head in her hands as she listened to the dead silence, which almost seemed worse than the screams and sobs.

My fault, my fault, my fault!

The words had run through her head ever since Niori had collapsed. She couldn't look at her, because whenever she looked at Niori's pathetic form, Carla felt as though she didn't deserve to live.

The little girl who lay there motionless on the floor was not Niori; Niori was strong…Niori was fearless and brave. The girl in front of her was only a shattered version of who Niori really was…

My fault, my fault, my fault!

She vaguely heard Jane say something about getting Silmarwen, and then Carla couldn't take it anymore. She was up on her feet, running away from it all with a sob.

She didn't care that it was completely freezing and she was bare feet and in shorts and a t-shirt. She deserved to freeze to death…

My fault, my fault, my fault!

She didn't know where was running to until she stopped in front of his door. She pounded on it, unable to control her sobs.

When Eomer opened his door, he was so taken back by the sight of Carla standing there sobbing and shaking that he couldn't say a word.

"I know it's wrong," she cried, "but I need you. It's my fault that she's become this! I'm not the one who hurt her, but I let it happen! It's my fault that she woke up screaming and in her terror, thought Jane was the enemy king and attacked her! It's all my fault…"

Without a word, Eomer pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, letting her cry into his chest.

l.l.l.l

"I don't believe this…." Erin whispered in horror. She lowered the letter that she had just received from Jane. "How could she….?" The letter had been written fairly quickly; Jane's normally messy handwriting was even messier. The ink also ran in some places, were Jane's tears had fallen on the parchment.

"Something wrong?" Merry asked, his pale face taught with concern. He sat up with only the slightest of winces, and looked at her expectantly.

She shook her head. "This is…" _Oh my God…_ And without hesitating, Erin recounted what had happened between Niori and Carla, and what Carla didn't tell them.

"We were right!" She said suddenly, pointing at him, but not really looking at him at all. "The day after Niori left we questioned her, and…" Erin shook her head in disbelief and horror. "How could Carla ever do this to Niori?…to all of us?" Her eyes filled with tears. "What a nightmare."

"It was a lot better last time, was it?" Merry said dryly. "Pregnant, climbing mount Doom accompanied by two hobbits and Gollum, facing almost certain death." He pretended to think about her previous circumstances. "Sounds like a bloody field day!"

That made Erin chuckle, for a minute. "Thanks Merry. But actually, last time I didn't really care about risking my own life; it was Elijah's that I really cared about. And-

_Frodo's._

That made her eyes fill with tears again, and she looked at the ceiling, willing them to go away.

"And this time," Erin continued, "the bond between my friends- and me- has been broken. I honestly don't know what I'd do if I were to find out that Niori or Jane had betrayed me, or lied to me."

Merry was silent. Gods, he hoped Jane knew what she was doing with Elijah. If Erin ever found out, it would break her heart. Pippin had told him about their little romance in confidence, and there was no way he would reveal this information to her; it wasn't his place. Instead, he nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, that would be unbearable." He said fervently.

Erin nodded in agreement, as she examined the letter more closely. "Oh, there's a P.S. on the back…" She thought out loud, reading it. Pippin watched her face turn once again to one of sheer horror.

"What's wrong?" He asked hesitantly.

She turned to him, her face frozen. She spoke haltingly. "The- enemy is the reason we- we're sick.- He's trying to take over _my _world."

l.l.l.l.

"She just freaked out…and even saying that is putting it lightly."

Silmarwen listened as Jane spoke, not saying a word and keeping her emotions in check. As Jane told her of reaction the previous night, she found it harder and harder to keep her poise; all she wanted to do was run into the next room, hug Niori fiercely and tell her it would be alright…

Just like Niori had done for her and her sister when they were in the enemy camp.

"She was screaming and screaming…even after she had woken up, it was as though she was still in her nightmare even though she was awake."

Silmarwen nodded, unable to stop the stinging tears. Both Arien and herself had nightmares, but nothing like Jane was describing.

But then again, Niori had been through much worse than she and Arien.

"And when I grabbed her wrists…I've never seen such terror in my life."

"That was how he held her down," Silmarwen informed Jane softly, "he held her wrists and pinned her…it would make sense that, if someone were to grab onto her wrists, it would remind her of him."

Silmarwen's voice trailed off as the horror washed over Jane's face.

"No wondered she attacked," Jane's voice broke as she spoke, not even trying to stop the tears that trickled down her cheeks, "she didn't see me trying to stop her from hurting herself, but him coming to rape her…what has this bastard done to her?"

He may have succeeded in finally breaking her, Silmarwen thought miserably, she held out until he could not see it, but perhaps she has now broken…

She banished the thought from her mind violently, disgusted that she could even think such a thing.

Niori's spirit could not be broken; right now it was cracked, battered and it needed healing, but it would never break.

"Let me try and talk to her," Silmarwen whispered, and for the first time Jane realized just how much Niori needed Silmarwen and Arien…maybe even a little more than she needed Erin, Carla and herself.

Silmarwen walked into the room where Niori lay and steeled herself against what she would see.

Last night after Niori had finished sobbing hysterically, Carla had run off blindly, choking on sobs as she went, and Jane had rushed off to find Silmarwen. She hadn't been there, but Eldarion had. As soon as he had opened to door, Jane ended up spilling out the whole story, crying the whole time.

She trusted that Eldarion would keep the episode to himself; she didn't want it spread around the camp…Niori was hurting enough. Eldarion had come back with her, coming to make sure for himself that she wasn't physically hurt. When he saw Niori trembling on the floor, he picked up her waif like form and placed her back onto the bed. Without being able to do anymore, he had left, promising to send Silmarwen over as soon as she returned.

Silmarwen advanced into the room, crossing the threshold to where Niori's limp body lay on her bed. Jane had told her that she hadn't moved since she had been placed there; she just looked out blankly, answering to no one.

Her eyes were red and swollen from hours of crying, but tears were still leaking out in pearly drops. Those same eyes seemed devoid of emotion as they stared out numbly. Silmarwen noted immediately that the pillow her head rested on had been completely soaked through with tears…and so were her clothes, but from sweat she had shed when she had been in the very throngs of her nightmare.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Niori's voice came out as a cracked whisper, "I don't have to protect anyone anymore…I don't have to be Wonder Woman…I don't know what to do…"

A sob escaped from her lips as grief flooded her face. Silmarwen sat down besides her, lifted her head and laid it down on her lap, stroking the other girl's hair as she continued to weep.

Silmarwen didn't say a word as she cried, just waited the storm out. It took a long time, but finally Niori's sobs stopped and her tears dried. When it was finally over, Silmarwen looked down noticed, while still subdued and numb, her eyes were no longer filled with blankness.

"We have to get you out of these wet clothes or you'll catch sick," Sil told her softly, and Niori obediently got to her feet, "Jane," she called out into the other room, "can you please come hither?"

When Jane came into the room, her hopes died; she had wanted to see Niori back to her old self, even if the rational part of her brain told her that it wouldn't have happened in half an hour. She had hoped beyond hope that she'd be all better; even if Niori was now responsive, she still didn't seem completely _there_.

"Where are her things?" Sil inquired, "She needs clean clothes."

Jane moved to chest that house Niori's things, opened it and pulled out what was a typical Niori outfit; a tank top and jeans.

"No!" Niori's shrill voice stopped Jane from bringing her the clothes, "I want to be covered! All of me has to be covered!"

Niori wanted to be _covered_? Jane didn't think that Niori owned any clothes that _were _covering!

Wordlessly, Jane returned to the next room, and after a moment, returned with one of her own, very covering, long sleeved, slightly high necked tunics.

Niori took it without a word, along with the jeans Jane had gotten out of her own stuff. She hesitated before she began to undress, looking at both Silmarwen and Jane with somewhat ashamed eyes.

"It's alright Niori," Sil told her gently, and after another moment of hesitation, Niori cast her eyes downwards and began to take off her clothes.

The moment Niori had lifted the sweated soaked shirt over her head, Jane understood why she had been so adamant about being covered.

She stared in horror at Niori's back as she fought down vomit. Large welts ran across her back like large rips on paper; they were well healed, but Jane prayed to God that they would fade after more time passed (which happened with all of her own scars…but none were like this).

With sick curiosity driving her, Jane moved to the front of her…and then wished she hadn't.

Welts the same as the ones on her back ran across her thighs, her entire upper body from stomach to collar bone, was bruised…and Jane could make out distinct bruises that we in the shape of finger prints. There were horizontal cuts all over her forearms…and the cut she had gotten so long ago at Helm's Deep, looked as though someone had opened it again. There was more, but Jane just couldn't look anymore. She turned away violently, trying desperately not to gag.

Not only had that bastard scarred her soul, but he had brutally scarred her body too.

The body that men had lusted after and women had been jealous of (even on occasion, Jane herself)…and now it was lost under the brutality of what had been inflicted on it. It was not ruined, and it never would be, but it was forever changed.

Now Jane understood all too well what Niori had meant when she said that impaling her was one of the milder things he had done to her.

l.l.l.l

An- So, that's all for now! Exams are a 'comin! Though we are loath to even think about them, it is an unplesent event that will be happing very soon. And we know all of you university students out there, that us high schoolers have it pretty easy with exams, but believe me, they still hurt...lol

Peace, Love & Rainbows!


	32. Death

An- Hey Hey! It took awhile, but we're finally here with our post-exam chapter! Woot! One semester of high school to go!!!!! Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 32

When she was first waking up, Carla couldn't understand why she was so warm when there was no blanket on top of her. She pulled herself upwards to consciousness, and when she was when she was there, turned around and realized that she was laying in Eomer's arms.

And then the memories of the previous night flashed painfully back to her.

Hot tears swarmed her eyes violently as the memory of Niori's terrified face flashed across her eyes. Carla felt as though she was going to be sick, so she ripped herself out of Eomer's arms and threw herself to the floor, landing on all floors.

She stayed there, trying to control her urge to vomit and the urge to cry out in despair.

Niori's screams haunted her…right along with the betrayal that had shone in her eyes when she found Carla had lied. How could she have done this to her best friend? She had basically handed Niori over to the enemy king on a silver platter.

"Carla?"

She turned to see Eomer, who had awoken only minutes after her, sitting up on the bed, looking down at her in concern.

They hadn't slept together, and Carla didn't really know if that was a good thing or not; he had only held her tightly, trying to bring comfort to her guilty soul.

Wordlessly, he got off of the bed and came to sit down on the floor beside her.

"Tell me what happened."

She didn't want to tell him; everyone else hated her because of what she had done, and she knew that she deserved to be hated, and the last thing she wanted was for Eomer to hate her too.

"I was just so mad!" Carla began desperately, "After…after you left me there that night, I went storming through the woods. I found her there bawling, and I flipped out. I didn't know then about what had happened with Legolas, and I was furious that she was crying when she was getting her happy ending and mine was blown to pieces. We got into a monster of a fight, and it ended up with me cracking her on the head and storming off.

"Most of the things she said pissed me off so much, because deep down, I knew that they were true. I hated her, and when she didn't show up, I was glad. I figured she had just run away, something she did quite frequently.

"And then she still didn't come back…and then I knew something was really wrong, and I couldn't say I lied. I was so scared to admit that I knew where she had been taken from…I was weak and had to protect myself and make sure I still looked like one of the good guys."

She stopped, waiting for him to back away from her in disgust. She deserved it; Carla had betrayed not only Niori, but them all. He didn't move away like she thought he would, but instead Eomer surprised her by reaching out stroking the side of her cheek.

"You did Niori wrong," he told her softly, "and you will have to prove to not only her, but the rest, that you can be trusted again. I know that you'll never tell a lie such as this again, but that does not mean the others will right away. Your lies cost her much, and you'll have to find a way to make it right, but that fact does not mean that you're no longer on of the 'good guys'."

She was baffled beyond words…Why didn't he hate her when she so deserved it?

Without any sort of notice that she could see, the next thing she knew he was kissing her. She felt only a moment of surprise before she felt her mouth folding into his and moving in a famillar pattern.

It took her a few minutes, but eventually her sense fell back into her mind and she pulled away from him violently, her eyes wide.

"I…I thought…"

"It is wrong," he told her gently, "but it doesn't matter anymore; you need me, and that's all I care about."

He kissed her again, and this time she let him sweep everything else from her mind. When she was with him, she realized, everything bad just seemed to disappear. She wished that she could stay like this forever…because here she could forget all about the nightmare of a world that she had helped create.

l.l.l.l.l

Niori sat outside under the semi-warm afternoon sun, looking out silently as the people in the village went through their everyday routines.

It absolutely fascinated her that, once upon a time, she had blended in with these people; once she had gone through her business without a care in the world…

Would she ever be like that again?

She had been such an idiot before when she had thought getting back here would solve everything; she may have been removed from the enemy camp, but the enemy camp wasn't gone from her mind. She had known there would be some sort of emotional aftermath, but never in a million years would she expected this.

She had attacked Jane for God's sakes!

It's not fair, Niori moaned to herself, I'm finally away from him and yet he's still controlling me.

But then again, nothing about her life was fair anymore. Anyone who had been there last night thought she was going insane, she had cut Legolas out of her life completely, and she was treating Carla like a ghost.

Niori just didn't have enough anger left to hate Carla, even though she wanted to; all her hate and fury was currently occupied elsewhere. So Niori lived with her, just ignoring her existence. She had to accept Carla's betrayal and live with it, because no matter how Niori might feel about the other girl, they would still have to fight beside each other in the battles that were to come.

She caught sight of Arien moving across the camp, a boy walking beside her that Niori didn't recognize. It took awhile before her brain caught up to her sight, but when it did, her eyes widened in complete shock.

The boy Arien was with was one of the enemy.

…And Arien was talking to him, a bright smile on her face.

"I don't know why we didn't kill him with the rest!"

As Jane's voice penetrated her thoughts, Niori jumped a mile. Her heart raced from the surprise, and she cursed the fact that she could no longer tell when someone was coming up behind her…and cursed the tiny thread of fear that had shot through her.

"If Arien trusts him," Niori replied evenly, "then so do I."

And it was completely true; if Arien found good in this boy, enemy or not, then Niori knew that he was not like any of the others. He wasn't a monster.

She turned towards Jane, who was currently speechlessly gaping at her.

"How…how…" Jane asked in shock, "Can you say that!? He's one of the ones who did this to yo-"

Jane's words were cut off as Niori broke into cynically mirthless laughter.

"Have you not heard a word I said? None of them so much as touched me, let alone that boy. Whatever vengeance you thought you reaped on my behalf by killing as many men as you could, was pointless. No matter how many you killed in my name, doesn't matter to me because Aras is still alive."

Jane looked completely stricken, but Niori didn't regret her words; the truth was severely lacking around this place, so she figured she should fill in some of that space, no matter how blunt the truth may be.

Niori was sick of lies.

"But-" Jane started again, but yet again she was cut off.

"Remember this Jane; not all Germans were Nazis…so wouldn't it stand to reason that not all Easterlings are evil."

Without another word, Niori walked away and moved towards where Arien and her friend now stood. When the boy saw her coming, he cast his eyes down in shame as he bowed his head.

"So…sorry…" he mumbled, the sincerity rocking Niori to the core.

The boy was absolutely, truly sorry about what had happened to her…and if she read his voice right, sorry that he hadn't been able to stop it from happening.

"It's alright," Niori replied firmly, causing him to look back up at her, "If Arien trusts you, then I trust you a hundred percent too."

"Neda helped us Niori," Arien told her, beaming at the fact that Niori trusted her judgment so much, "he brought an ointment for your…burn. And then he brought us extra food and water. Then he pulled me away from the battle and saved me."

"I had wondered why we had gotten so much more all of the sudden," Niori could almost smile remembering how dumbfounded she had been, "thank you."

Neda nodded vaguely, and from the way his eyes looked, Niori assumed that he only understood the basics of what she was saying.

"Niori," Arien ventured shyly, "Sil and I have a request…will you teach us how to use a blade?"

Niori's eyebrows shot up in surprise. That was not what she had been expecting.

But it made sense really; Arien and Silmarwen knew how defenceless they were. They had found it out when they had been captured. Now they wanted to fix that so the next time, they'd be able to protect themselves.

"You and Sil meet me over behind the stables tonight after supper and borrow a sword from someone," Niori replied, "and I'll try to teach you everything I know."

l.l.l.l.l.

Jane sat alone in her room, trying to draw a still life of a vase filled with dried-up flowers. It wasn't going well. Normally, she could draw fairly well, but her mind kept wandering to Niori, to the small cut on her abdomen, to Elijah being away from her, and to Erin in the hospital. Besides that, she didn't have an eraser and it was driving her insane.

She'd stolen Elijah's pencils from his bureau drawer a couple hours earlier, and of course, they reminded her painfully of him. While searching through his drawer, she'd also found his sketchbook. Even though she hadn't meant to look through all of his private things, she's found that his sketches began with animals and landscapes, which soon became drawings of Carla, Niori, Erin, and her, dating from when they'd arrived back in Middle Earth. Jane counted at least fifteen magnificent drawings of her alone, drawn completely from memory. There were portraits of her, poses with (and without) clothes on, drawings of her with Carla, Erin and Niori.

Coming back to the real world, she stared at her pathetic excuse for a still life. She missed Elijah terribly, even though he'd only been gone two days. She scratched her stomach gingerly; the cut Niori had made was healing, but Jane figured that a scar would remain; every scratch she'd ever gotten had left a scar on her pale skin.

She sketched a withered leaf onto her wilted flower, and she wondered how Erin and Merry were doing in the hospital. The last Erin had written, she and Merry were doing better, and she hoped to be home soon.

Although Jane longed to see Erin again, healthy and happy, her being in the hospital made it a lot easier for Jane to see Elijah without her being there. She knew it was awful that she thought that way, but it was true. The fact that Jane didn't have to worry about Erin hovering over them, watching their every move, made her feel comfort that she felt terrible about. Just thinking about it made her inside wither with shame.

Jane pulled out another sheet of paper from under her drawing, and put it over the top. This had to end now. She was going to write Erin a letter telling her everything.

_Dear Erin,_ Jane wrote formally,_ there is something important that I have to tell you._

She took a deep breath.

During your stay in the hospital, Elijah and me have begun a relationship. I pray that you'll understand, and give us your blessing. We are in love, just like Frodo and yourself.

She stared at her written words for a few seconds, then grabbed the paper and crumpled it into a ball in her fist.

"I can't do it." Jane whispered, disgusted at herself. Why was this such a big deal? Why couldn't she just write a letter to her friend and explain the whole thing to her, like a mature and responsible adult?

"Because I'm afraid." Jane answered her own question bitterly. Of Erin's reaction, or the consequences…She wasn't sure. And besides, Elijah-

She smiled humorlessly to herself. He had wanted to tell Erin about them, but Jane had forced that idea from his mind, like it was completely absurd. In fact, he hadn't even suggested it in almost two weeks. He wanted to stop living like they had something to hide from the world; it's what any normal person would want.

But she couldn't write Erin a letter now. It seemed like it was just too late for her to find out. They were in too deep.

Jane crumbled up her sketch in the other hand, and threw both papers into the wastebasket, a heavy feeling of dread settling in her chest.

1.1.1.1.

"What's up, Merry?" Erin spoke lightly. She put down an extremely boring book that had been given to her by one of the healers. It was truly a terrible read, but it took her mind off what was going on outside and inside the hospital.

He turned his head to meet her eyes. His face was pale, and he looked older than his years. "Not very...good, Erin." He managed, with a slight grimace.

Erin's smile faltered. He truly looked awful. "I'm sorry to hear that." She said, meaning every word of it.

His head nodded curtly, and he laid his head back onto his pillow, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Erin decided she'd better just leave him be; he looked like he needed the sleep badly.

"How are you feeling, dear?" A kindly older healer walked over to Erin, and sat down at the foot of her bed. Her name was Dani, and Erin had gotten to like her quite a lot during her stay at the hospital. Her graying hair and crinkly blue eyes reminded Erin of her late Grandmother, and it comforted her.

"I'm feeling a lot better, actually." Erin smiled. "I haven't coughed in a day and a half! And my breathing is a lot better too! Look- No wheezing." She said proudly, breathing deeply, and clearly. "When can I go home?"

The healer hesitated. "Well, we'll give you a day, just to see what happens, Lady Erin. But, I can't promise you anything." She smiled encouragingly. "Are you enjoying your book?"

"Ah, not exactly." Erin bit her lip. "Have you got anything better?"

"Sorry, dear. Everything else is taken." Dani chuckled. "But I'll see what I can do. But then again," She spoke, getting up, "I'd hate to get you a new book, if you have to leave before finishing it." She gave Erin a brief, knowing smile, and moved on to a bed across from Erin's.

"Merry!" Erin said excitedly, turning onto her side and whispering urgently. He didn't stir; apparently, the hobbit was in a very deep sleep.

Oh well, she'd wait for him to wake up. There was a serious chance that she was getting out of this hellhole!

Erin picked up her boring book again. It was about the Modern history of Middle Earth, which would have been truly fascinating if she hadn't already lived it. When she first started to read the book, it _was_ interesting, because she and her friends were a part of Middle Earth's history; _they_ were in the book, prominent figures along with Frodo, Aragorn and Legolas.

But the old language and her weary mind weren't mixing. The words swam before her itchy eyes; she was tired. It seemed like she was always tired, being in a bed for so long. At this point, she wondered if her legs would ever function normally again; the only walking she'd been doing for the past weeks was from the outhouse out back, to her bed.

She laid the book down on her chest, folded her hands over it, and fell asleep.

When she woke up, it was morning- or was it dusk? How long had she been sleeping? It was getting hard for her to tell. She decided that she was going to ask Merry the time. She turned to him; he was still sleeping, and his face was still very pale and sickly like it had been earlier.

"Merry!" Erin whispered. He didn't stir.

She tried again, a bit louder this time. Nothing. She tried again, almost yelling, and some people around her woke up and grumbled at her. She didn't care. Merry didn't respond. He didn't even twitch.

Something icy was flooding Erin's body, making it more difficult for her to breathe, and causing her heart to beat faster. No. No.

She sat up and dropped her legs over the side of the bed. Blackness suddenly clouded her vision as the blood rushed to her head. She steadied herself, and shakily stood up on her weakened legs. Erin walked a couple steps until she reached his bed. She supported herself by gripping his bedside table with her right hand.

"Merry…" She spoke, pushing his arm with left hand. He didn't move or respond to her touch. His face, at closer inspection, was a sickly ashen color. She raised a shaky hand and touched his face. It was icy cold to the touch, and his chest wasn't rising up and down with breath.

"No…" She breathed, her heart beating faster. No, she refused to believe it. He couldn't be…. he was getting better…. they were going to go home together…to see their friends again…She reached her hand under his jaw to feel for a pulse. There was no feeling of life under her fingertips. His body was perfectly motionless.

As the harsh reality hit her, Erin's legs gave out from under her, and she sobbed.

Merry was dead.

1.1.1.1.1.1

Jane rushed to the hospital as soon as a messenger had sent her the news of Merry's death. By the time she'd arrived, his covered body was being carried out in a stretcher held by two solemn men. She was reminded again that Merry was a celebrated person; villagers had gathered when they had heard of his passing, and their grief was evident. They stood on the sidelines, their heads bowing in turn as his body passed them.

Jane gasped, and covered her hand with her mouth, letting the warm tears trickle down her cheeks. "Oh, no…." She breathed, and she noted that her breath made very faint wisps of vapor in the air; it was getting colder.

"Poor Erin…"

She wished that she wasn't standing alone, watching the corpse of her departed friend being carried through the streets. She really, truly wanted to be with Erin right now, to hold her and comfort her during this difficult time. But Erin was alone in the hospital, friendless. She'd have to mourn Merry alone.

"Jane!" Carla cried from behind her. Jane turned around; she was running towards her, obviously trying to hold back her tears. Of Jane, Niori and Carla, it was Carla who knew Merry the best; they had been together the last time, when all of the girls had been separated. They had fought the enemy together, and had gotten close during that time. Although Carla hadn't voiced her feelings, she had been very worried when she'd heard about Merry being in the hospital.

When she reached Jane, Carla sniffed, frowning. "He- he's gone, isn't he?" She spoke, her brows furrowed, and her red eyes looking anywhere but at Jane or at the gathering funeral procession.

"Yeah, he is." Jane nodded, casting a glance at the retreating crowd. They were now singing what sounded like a hymn in a language that she couldn't place. It sounded beautiful, though; a Lament to Meriadoc, she thought sadly.

"But I'm sure he went quick, Carla." Jane tried to comfort her. "Just yesterday, Erin wrote and said that"- her voice broke and she lowered her head, "That he was doing better."

Carla bit her lip and frowned, determined not to break down. She wouldn't cry in front of this many people. She couldn't show weakness. Jane made to put her arm around her, to comfort her, but Carla pulled away; the pity only made her angry. She stepped away from Jane.

"Please, don't follow me." Carla said gruffly, putting her hands out; pushing Jane away from her. She turned on the spot and ran back into the village.

l.l.l.l.l

An- Pauvre Merry...


	33. Discovered

An- First off, I'd like to say to any of you reviewers out there in cyberspace that happen to live in Spain, YOUR COUNTRY IS AMAZING!!!!! I had such an amazing time there! I am officially in LOVE with Granda and La Alhambra!! I got to ride a CAMEL! Okay, so there's enough of me gushing about my trip. Jane had an awesome time too...but since she's not here writing the AN, I have no details to give you. Maybe I'll give her the AN at the beginning of the next chapter if she wishes to gush! Anyway, onto the story!

Chapter 33

When Niori woke up screaming –which had happened every morning since she had come out of her coma-, Jane and Carla had learned that they had to leave her alone. All they could do was watch helplessly as their terrified friend screamed and cried out at a monster who wasn't really there. The screaming only lasted about twenty minutes and by then Niori had finally awoken fully. But it took her nearly an hour to become alert and responsive…and only then was she able to shake her terror and go on with her day.

On this particular morning, Jane waited on Carla's bed for Niori to be finished. She held herself back despite the fact that all she wanted to do was run to Niori, wrap her in a tight hug and try to chase away her demons.

When Niori finally sat up, her face white as snow and her eyes swollen red from long hours of tears, she refused to look at Jane. She felt so ashamed…felt so weak because not only had she become some cowering wimp, but she had let someone else witness it.

And then Jane told her about Merry.

At first Niori just stared at Jane blankly, the words not really registering in her mind. The words 'Merry died last night' just kept repeating over and over in her head, having no meaning.

And then it hit her like she had been thrown head first into a concrete wall; Merry was dead.

The tears came fast and hard, stinging the already sensitive skin around them. She held them back, refusing to shed any more tears in front of Jane.

"Niori?"

Jane's inquiring voice asked softly. Niori looked back at her, saw her mourning face filled with concern.

"I…I…" Niori started, unable to finish as emotion washed over her.

Merry was dead.

Memories ran through her mind, starting from the first moment she had met the Hobbit. Him and Pippin had somehow managed to find Carla's kitchen and her mother's coffee beans. She had ended up coming out with a huge gash over her eye, and thus a very turbulent relationship had begun.

She had found him so annoyingly childish at first; after a while he had grown on her…and eventually she had come to find that child-like quality endearingly lovable.

Even after they had come back and seventeen years had passed, Merry had still had that spark that made him, despite the fact that he had aged considerably, the same Hobbit that he had been when she had first met him.

And now he was dead.

"Niori!"

Niori hadn't realized that her legs had given out until Jane called out her name. When she hit the floor, she just sat there. Jane knelt beside her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

Niori didn't actually cry, but Jane did. They just sat there, remembering and yet wishing that they could forget because it hurt so much.

l.l.l.l.l

That evening, the whole village gathered in the center of the village to say their final goodbyes to Merry, and to give him a proper burial.

Jane, Carla and Niori stood silently with Eldarion as his body was laid on a large pile of logs. He was covered in a large tarp and doused in oil. It reminded Jane vividly of Denethor and Faramir, long ago in the White city, when she and Pippin…

Oh, poor Pippin.

He was devastated. The hobbit was covered with a long, black hooded cloak that hung down over most of his face. From what they could see of him, he was completely numb to the world; all he could do was stand alone and let the tears fall down his cheeks.

"I can't believe Merry's gone." Niori said quietly, her voice distinctly watery.

Jane sniffed loudly in response, and dabbed at her eyes with a makeshift tissue. She gestured to the oil and the torch that was burning beside him.

"Why are they burning him? Why not just bury him the way he is?" Jane asked, somewhat shocked, as the torch was lowered and the wood around Merry burst into flame.

"Because he's sick." Carla answered, her voice a grave monotone. "We have to burn him so that we don't catch the virus."

Jane nodded slowly. She knew why they were doing it, but her stomach still churned in repulsion at the sight of it. The flame was growing, and soon flames surrounded his body.

"I can't watch this", Jane cried, "This is awful…"

She put her hands over her eyes and sprinted away from the scene. Ignoring her, Carla and Niori stayed only to honor him as best as they could, until they could no longer tolerate the smell, and left. Neither of them could bear to look back at Pippin.

l.l.l.l.l

Carla laid in the bed with Eomer's arms around her and tears still sliding down her cheeks. He was asleep, had been for quite awhile, but she couldn't sleep. Every time she started to drift off, another memory of Merry would flash behind her closed eyes and she'd jerk herself back to full consciousness.

She wished that there was something she could do to take away the grief. Carla was even tempted to go in search of the strongest alcohol that the village had to offer.

Though she had never really shown it , Carla had felt closer to Merry than she had to the other members of the fellowship; she cared about them all, but she had been with Merry when she had been separated from everyone else.

Merry had helped keep her secret when she and Eoywn had dressed like men and went all Mulan on the bad guys' asses. He had fought beside her in that same battle…he had been one of her dearest friends.

Carla knew that, as soon as she found out, Eoywn would feel just as lost as she felt right now. It had been just the three of them when everyone else had been traveling on their own journey.

I really need a drink, Carla thought as she sat up on the bed.

She turned and looked down at Eomer, who showed no signs of waking anytime soon. She ran her finger tips across the strong line of his jaw, marvelling at just how much she loved him.

It took the loss of someone you cared about to make you realize just how much you loved those who were left.

Carla swung herself off of the bed and slowly pulled on her clothes that lay scattered across the floor. She cast one last glance at Eomer before she turned and walked out of the room and then out of the building.

It was nearly sundown as she walked across the village, and a subdued silence rang through the air.

Despite the fact that Carla knew she would regret it in the morning, she had given up all with power and was going to given into the urge to get tanked. When she reached the village storehouse she didn't hesitate to open the door, but she did hesitate when she walked in and saw someone else already sitting there; and that person was Niori.

Her heart sank as she realized that Niori was just as drunk as Carla had come here planning to be. This wasn't good; Niori had had to give up drinking because even she had realized that she was becoming addicted and dependant. What would this do to her…would this send her right back into her habit? Niori had enough things working against her without adding becoming a drunk being added to the list.

"We brought this all," Niori told her when she realized that Carla was there, her voice somewhat slurred.

When Carla didn't answer, Niori continued.

"I didn't tell you…but it's us who brought it. We came back through the door and it came with us…"

"You're talking about the sickness aren't you?" Carla asked in horror, "We brought it here."

"Of course we did," Niori laughed suddenly, bitterly, "we pretty much loaded the figurative gun that killed him."

"My God no…" Carla whispered to herself as she took a seat because her knees had suddenly gone weak.

"We killed him Carla," Niori whispered, "we killed the ones before him, we killed him and we killed all the ones yet to come. We helped kill them all."

l.l.l.l.l

Erin lay in bed, with her back facing the bed that Merry had once occupied. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her throat was raw. She felt like she just couldn't cry anymore. She didn't want to see anyone, nor see the looks of pity the healers and some of the other occupants of the hospital gave her; they just made her mad. It had been about five hours since Merry's funeral, which she had watched from the small window above her bed. She had watched the large crowd of people become smaller and smaller as the evening went on; each person slowly walking away, until all who was left was Pippin, standing alone in his black cloak and just staring at the smoldering embers. Erin had looked away at this….she couldn't handle that.

"Excuse me, Lady Erin?" A healer said quietly, and, with a twinge of annoyance, Erin turned over and looked at her.

"Yes?" Erin's voice was raspy and dry from her dehydration.

"Do you… feel like going home, dear?" It was Dani, and Erin noted that she didn't look at her piteously, only inquiringly, for which she was grateful.

Erin started at this random question.

"Hell yes." She said, fervently. "Apart from the hell that I'm experiencing, I'm perfectly healthy."

The healer smiled kindly, but her eyes showed sadness. "This is wonderful. You will be the first person to become fully healed. Of course," her voice became sterner, "You will be kept under close watch by your husband, and your friends. If you show any symptoms of being ill, you will return to this hospital. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course I understand!" Erin said a bit impatiently, sitting up and throwing the blanket off her. "When can I go?"

"Well, now I suppose." The healer smiled kindly. "I called for you husband, son and friends to come and get you."

"You did??" Erin practically screamed, jumping out of bed, and looking over the healers shoulder, as though expecting them to be hiding behind the furniture. "Where are they??"

"I received a response only from your husband and lady Carla. Niori, Jane and Master Elijah, it seems, were unreachable."

Erin's elation dropped, if only a little. "Frodo's outside?!" She squealed, pulling on some socks.

"Yes, dear." Dani laughed at Erin's frantic excitement, and then bent down over her trunk. "Here, I'll help you pack."

l.l.l.l.l

"How dare you teach my baby sisters to fight!"

Niori whirled around at the sound of Eldarion's furious voice, her head ringing from the headache that pounded through her skull.

She had forgotten how lousy hangovers made you feel.

"Why are you angry?" Niori asked in confusion, grimacing as another wave of nausea hit her. She was not understanding why her showing Arien and Sil how to use a blade would upset him this much.

She wished that he would just go away so that she could go lay down somewhere and wish that she hadn't been stupid enough to go and get hammered. It was the last thing she should have done, because she knew it could make her need it…need it like she had been beginning to need it before she had been brought to Middle Earth that first time.

The one pleasant thing that had come out of all this was that the alcohol had numbed her mind so much that she hadn't dreamed, thus hadn't woken up screaming.

Maybe if it could dull the terror and make it stop, becoming an alcoholic wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"My sisters will not go into battle!" Eldarion roared.

"Please don't yell…" she moaned in pain, "And I don't expect them to."

"Then they do not need to know how to fight!"

"Like hell they don't!" Niori cried angrily, her voice rising despite the fact that it made her head feel as though it was going to literally explode, "They need to know how to defend themselves! Last time they ended up in the middle of a battle, they ended up being captured! If they don't know how to defend themselves this time, it might damn well happen again!"

Eldarion's angry face faltered. He hadn't really considered that aspect; all he could think of was his two little sisters, his only remaining family, engaged in battle with evil men three times their size.

"They don't want to be victims again," Niori told him softly, understanding completely how the two younger girls felt. "they want to be able to save themselves from being raped and abused again."

Eldarion didn't reply, his voice choked off with emotion. His mind was plagued with what his sisters had endured, and he understood why Niori was doing this; she understood the pain, and was only trying to protect them. And as his anger faded, he realized just how miserably sick she looked, and he felt sorry that he had stormed at her.

"I'm not going to let them go into battle with the rest of us," Niori spoke again, "but if the battle ends up coming to them, they need to know how to defend themselves."

Eldarion nodded, a mumbled apology falling from his lips.

"They're my sisters too Eldarion," Niori told him, placing a comforting hand on his arm and forgetting her hangover for the first time since she had woken up, "even if it's not by blood. I love them as much as you do, and I want to give them anything I can to help them survive."

l.l.l.l.l.l

Guilt weighed on Carla's heart…which was nothing new nowadays. For once, that guilt wasn't about Niori; this time it was all about Merry.

Merry had been close to her; they had gone through so much together…and now he was gone, reduced to a pile of smouldering ashes. And, as Niori had informed her a few hours ago, it was partly their fault.

They had somehow brought this with them…

It was impossible to imagine just how much they had fucked this whole place over; first there presence had turned the would-be peace into a bloody war. Then they had brought sickness and death back with them.

And here these people seemed to think that they were all heroes…

"Carla!"

Carla jumped as the voice called her name, and then turned around in confusion as she recognized the voice…a voice she hadn't heard in weeks. When she saw who had called her name, she realized that it was Julianne…who was marching towards her in determination.

She saw Elijah and Elfwine in the distance, and then it came to her that they had finally made it back. Now almost every group who had gone out had returned; only Legolas and the other elves/Gimli had to come back.

"Is it true?" Julianne asked as she reached Carla, "that…that…"

"Merry's dead?" Carla asked when she couldn't answer, and Julianne nodded, "yes."

"And…"

"Niori?" Carla finished again; the pure horror that had washed over Julianne's face had told her what she was going to ask next, "yes…yes to all of it."

Julianne's face contorted in even more horror.

"My gods…" Julianne breathed out, "how much more can the Valar put us through?"

l.l.l.

As inconspicuous as humanly possible, Jane and Elijah slipped quietly through Frodo's front door, and Jane shut the door with a quiet 'click'.

"Is your Dad home?" Jane mouthed, gesturing towards the hallway ahead of them.

"I dunno." He answered, whispering.

"Father?!" He yelled, very loudly, making Jane jump. His booming voice echoed around the small house.

"Apparently not." He shrugged and grinned slyly at Jane. "Why? Do you have something…in mind…?" He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Do I." She whispered meaningfully, kissing him on the lips. "I've missed you like crazy, baby, and I'm sorry about what I said before you left."

"Don't worry about it. You are completely forgiven." He wrapped his arms around her and held onto her tightly, kissing her passionately. They stopped kissing for a moment and he smiled. "And I've missed you too."

Her lips met his, and they kissed there for a few minutes. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck, and she moaned with pleasure.

"How about taking this to the bedroom?" She whispered into his ear.

He chuckled, "Wonderful," he whispered, sliding his hands up her shirt, until they reached her bra. "I've missed seeing you naked."

"So have I." She responded, grabbing his shirt by the bottom and yanking it over his head.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as the shirt collar stuck on his head, and his arms became stuck up over his head.

Jane laughed at his futile attempts to get his shirt down from over his head.

"Come and get me!" She said as sexily as she could while trying not to laugh. By the time he had disentangled himself from his shirt, she was in his doorway, waiting for him.

Before he could say a word she'd grabbed his shirt collar and practically dragged him into his bedroom, kissing him all the while. The kissing had become much more intense and passionate; she ran her tongue over his teeth, and he pulled her to him tighter.

When inside, Elijah grabbed his shirt and pulled it hastily over his head, silently thanking the Valar that it didn't get stuck that time.

Jane threw her pants into a corner, and Elijah's soon joined hers.

Their half-dressed bodies pressed against each other, their faces connected at the mouth, she touched his warm chest, and moved her hands down until she found his muscular shoulders. His body tensed at her touch, and he pulled his mouth away long enough to say, "You have cold hands."

Jane giggled, and kissed him again. She fell back on the bed, and he fell on top of her. "It's my turn on top." He whispered playfully, and she laughed, throwing her arms around him.

Their mouths met again, and the coarse blankets fell over them without Jane knowing or caring how. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, as her adrenaline levels rose, and she stripped herself of her bra and panties, throwing them randomly across the room to land on his dresser.

Her mind was swimming with passion and desire. This was so perfect…he was so perfect…and then they joined.

"Elijah…" She moaned, what felt like light years later, as he fell back onto the bed beside her. His breathing was labored, and like her, his face and body glistened with sweat.

"Oh…." he panted, his eyes half open. "That was fantastic… I love you…"

She could hardly respond. Out of her exhaustion, Jane passed into black, dreamless sleep.

What felt like a very short time later, she felt someone shaking her and saying her name.

"No…" She groaned sleepily. "Let me sleep, Elijah…." What was he doing up, anyway?

"Um, Jane. I'm not Elijah." She heard Carla's harsh voice from somewhere far away. Was she still dreaming? No. No, she wasn't. Suddenly, Jane remembered where she was, who she was with, and what she had been doing. It all came back to her in a rush of memory, and her eyes flew open.

No…  
Jane's jaw dropped in horror. 

Erin was standing in the doorway, as still as stone, looking at Jane and Elijah in bed with a look of shock mixed with horror.

Jane's breath caught in her throat, and she grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her naked chest. Erin stared at her, slowly shaking her head, and apparently trying to register what she was seeing. Her eyes were glazed, and her muscles tense.

With difficulty, Jane looked away from Erin, to Elijah, who was still fast asleep; his naked body mercifully covered by a blanket. He was lying on his front, with his left arm lying on her stomach. His face was calm and untroubled; Jane felt a surge of envy.

Jane turned and stared at Carla, her eyes begging for her to help.

"Jane"- Carla hissed, a panicky look in her eyes as they darted from the bed to Erin. "Wake him up…."

Without a word, Jane gently shook Elijah awake, who blinked at her blearily for a few seconds, and smiled, apparently unaware of the two others in the room. Jane's eyes shifted to Erin; she was turning a red color as she stared at her son. His large eyes followed Jane's, and his face contorted when he saw Erin.

"Mother!" He exclaimed, as though she didn't just catch him in bed with one of her best friends. He smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes, which displayed sheer panic. Jane could see that his tanned cheeks were darkening from embarrassment. She was also feeling very warm from the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Elijah."

Erin seemed to have regained the ability to speak. Her jaw was clenched painfully, as well were her fists, Jane noted with a bit of unease.

"You're out of the hospital!" He said in a falsely cheery voice. He made to get out of bed to greet her, but before he could throw the blankets off him, he realized his underwear was lying on his dresser, as were Jane's, in plain view. He stayed in the bed, and cleared his throat uncomfortably. Carla looked from Jane and Elijah to Erin apprehensively, as though waiting for some sort of an explosion to occur.

"Where's father?" Elijah tried again to be cheerful, but his blush was becoming even more pronounced than Jane's.

"Erin forgot something at the hospital, so he went back to get it." Carla answered him, not taking her eyes off Erin.

Erin's eyes shifted to the dresser, taking in Jane's bra, panties, and Elijah's underwear. Her face turned a deeper shade of red, but she didn't say a word about it.

Jane inhaled; Seconds that felt like hours passed painfully slowly. The embarrassment and shame she was feeling was unlike anything that she had ever experienced, nor ever wanted to experience. It was a crippling embarrassment, one that seriously made her want to be struck down where she sat; killed instantly so that she would never have to live with this feeling…like her insides were rotting out. This kind of humiliation was one she didn't think she could ever live with.

She looked at Elijah. He was looking down at a small hole in the blanket, and sniffling uncomfortably. Carla was standing stiffly, looking at Erin cautiously, while Erin still stood with all of her muscles tensed, eyeing Jane and Elijah with the utmost hatred. If looks could kill Jane and Elijah would be sizzling corpses.

Everyone was silent. Jane felt like someone should say something before she lost her mind.

"I am _so_ sorry, Er"-

"Shut up, you fucking slut." Erin's furious voice cut through Jane's own.

She felt like she'd been slapped. Her mouth dropped open for the second time in three minutes.

"Okay, I deserved that." Jane admitted grimly, glancing at Elijah. He gripped her hand under the covers, so that Erin wouldn't see.

Erin nodded coldly, her face tight with hatred and rage. There was a vein throbbing in her forehead. "Yes, you do deserve that. In fact, you deserve _far_ more than that! You are a lying, backstabbing, fucking …bitch! I can't believe you would sink this low, Jane. Sleeping with my own son! And-" Erin seemed to be having difficulty speaking due to her rage. She inhaled with difficulty. "- How long has this been going on? A few weeks maybe?" Erin laughed humorlessly, her gray eyes glowing with hatred and malice. "It's truly amazing how you managed to _completely_ _neglect_ this- for lack of a better word- 'romance' "- she gestured to Jane and Elijah- "in _any _of the letters you've written me over these past weeks, Jane." She spoke sardonically. "Truly amazing." She looked from Elijah to Jane, who could only sit there and take it. Jane's mouth was open as if to speak, but nothing was coming out.

"Of course," Erin continued, "if you'd have told me that you were up to this, you wouldn't have had to sneak around behind my back, and then"- she swallowed, and her voice became watery- " make me feel like I've been completely betrayed by you."

Erin swallowed again, and the tears vanished in an instant. Her voice became clear again. She looked at Jane with more anger than Jane had ever seen before. "You know what? I bet you couldn't wait to get into his pants, you fucking slut. You know, I think you're trying to compensate for something that you could never get! You're trying to get back at me, somehow, because I always had Frodo from the very beginning, and _you _could_ NEVER _have Aragorn!"

"ERIN!"

It was Elijah who yelled, not Jane. Jane couldn't speak; her throat was constricted from the tears she was forcing back.

"_Mother_!" He said, his voice was softer, but he was still seething inside. "_This_ was not all Jane's doing. Stop acting as though she _raped_ me- like I had no say in this." He set his jaw firmly. "I love Jane."

He gripped her hand tighter under the blanket. Jane resisted the sudden impulse to pull her hand away.

Erin stared at him with her mouth hanging open slightly. Finally, she pulled herself together and looked at them, her lower lip trembling.

"I never want to see either of you ever again." She said hatefully. With that, Erin turned and stalked out of the room.

Carla stood for a moment beside the bed; she hadn't moved since she'd woken up Jane. "I'm sorry I couldn't warn you she was coming, guys." With an apologetic nod, she left them.

They laid there for a few seconds in silence. "I can't believe that just happened." Jane spoke numbly, covering up her body with the blanket. She wished that she could somehow turn back time… she wished that they hadn't have had sex…that they hadn't fallen in love…that they had never met-

No. She would never wish that she had never met him.

He still looked angry about Erin's tirade. "How _dare_ she say those things about you." He whispered angrily, hitting a pillow.

A tear ran down Jane's cheek; Erin had said some truly horrible things about her. The worst part was, it was true. She _was_ a lying, backstabbing slut. Sure, she loved Elijah and he loved her, but they had tried to keep it away from Erin, and they should never have done that.

"Baby, don't listen to her." He leaned over to kiss her, but Jane turned her body away, burying her face into her pillow. When he had looked at her, all she could think of was the way Erin had looked at her. All of the physical similarities that she had never seen before in him stood out all of a sudden; his smile, his high cheekbones…she could see Erin _in _him. It suddenly felt like she was really, truly doing something wrong by being with him. It frightened her.

1.1.1.1.1

A.N. Hey guys, this is Jane! I just wanted to say that I have had this scene in the works for over two years! I seriously cannot believe that it finally made it onto the net! And this is Niori again! Jane's not the only one who has had parts in the works for what seems like forever! I had parts written for this even before we finished the second one! LOL! I guess when we get ideas, we just can't wait to write them down! Love, Peace & Rainbows!


	34. Arrested

An- From Jane! I just want to say that if anyone who reads this fortunate to live in Paris is insanely lucky and I LOVE your city!!!

Chapter 34

"Oh my God…" Jane breathed. She sat up in bed, letting the thousands of emotions that she was feeling rush over her. Sadness, anger, shame, embarrassment… she shivered, and not because she was cold.

She slipped out of the bed, taking the blanket with her and wrapping it around her naked body. She grabbed her underwear and bra and put them on as quickly as she could. Elijah watched her from the bed, taking in her hurriedness and obvious distress.

"Jane…" He got out of bed and walked over to her. "Come on, it's not that bad"-

"Not that bad?" Jane turned on him, in the middle of pulling on her pants. "Yes! Yes, Elijah, this is…more than just bad…this is terrible." She actually looked at him; He was naked, which yesterday would have definitely turned her on. Now, it hardly fazed her. She grabbed his underwear off the dresser and tossed them to him. "Here, put some clothes on."

He silently obliged and put on his underwear while she pulled on her pants. "I have to go." She said hurriedly.

"Where are you going?" His eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"I'm going back to my house." She turned to go out the door, but stopped when she felt his hand grab her wrist. Not hard, but firm enough to make her turn around and look at him.

She let him pull her body around to face him. "Jane." He spoke calmly, "Please, just stay here. We can figure this out together…"

Jane stared into his eyes. They looked calm on the outside, but she knew him well enough to know that he was really hurting because of this. The only reason he wasn't showing it was because he didn't want to make her even more upset than she already was.

"No, Elijah, I can't stay." Jane whispered. She kissed his cheek. "I have to go home."

Jane turned to leave, but she stopped and gripped the doorframe. She didn't turn around, but turned her head to the side to speak to him.

"And please, don't follow me."

L.l.l.l.l

When Niori came across Jane, who was sitting cross legged on her small bed with tears welling out of her eyes, she paused in the doorway and was considering turning around and heading the other way. She didn't have the time, because before she could turn, Jane had looked up and realized she was standing there, and there was no getting away.

She knew why Jane was upset, and she wanted to comfort her and try and make it right, but she didn't know if she could; Niori was so messed up that she wasn't sure that she could help other people with their problems.

"I'm such an idiot Niori…"

Niori didn't want to say it, but she had to agree; it wasn't Jane's fault that she loved Elijah, because you just cannot choose who you fall in love with, but keeping it a secret was beyond stupid.

Erin would have had a hard time dealing with it if they had been forthright, but they had to go sneaking around, and that made it not only hard, but betrayal.

"You did make one hell of a mistake," Niori admitted finally as she moved into the room and took a seat beside Jane.

"I should have never let myself…" Jane murmured, her voice guilt racked, "I knew that I shouldn't have cared about him…"

"That's not the mistake I was talking about," Niori spoke softly, which caused Jane to look up at her in confusion, "having feelings and being with Elijah wasn't wrong; it's how you did it that was a mistake. You snuck around like it was some torrid, naughty affair."

"I'm such a slut…" Jane moaned, and despite herself, Niori burst out laughing.

"Jane please! You lost your virginity to this guy and what, slept with him a couple times?" Jane nodded her head shamefully, "Unless you've been sleeping around with other guys I don't know about, you're still one of least slutty people that I know. Besides, I know what I'm talking about; I fit the definition of slut perfectly."

"But I feel like I am!" Jane cried in despair, "My good God, I slept with Erin's _son_! I _enjoyed_ having sex with Erin's son!"

"Last time I checked, enjoying sex isn't a crime," Niori replied calmly, "and sex is fun…as long as the two people having it want to have it, then you're _supposed_ to take pleasure in it. Why do you think I hav-had it so much?"

"But you never had sex with one of your best friend's son!"

"No," Niori spoke, her voice serious, "but I did sleep with a couple of Erin's exs, one of which she was still hung up on…which I hadn't known that beforehand by the way," Jane's eyes widened in surprise; she hadn't known about _those_ guys, "and she was furious at me, and I guess she had the right to, but she finally saw that I wasn't with them to hurt her, so she got over most of it. Obviously you're in hotter water than I was, but you were with Elijah for you, not to get back at her, and she'll come to realize that."

"In about a hundred years…" Jane moaned sadly as determination came into her voice, "and there's only one way to make her see that; she has to know that Elijah and I are finished. I don't want to choose between them, but I have to, and Erin's love and friendship means more to me than Elijah's; I have to let him go."

"Do you love him Jane?" Niori asked, "truly, madly, deeply and with all of your heart?"

Jane nodded her head as a soft 'yes' tumbled from her lips.

"Then you can't let him go," she replied. Causing Jane's face to explode into shock, "giving up someone you love is like having a hole torn into your heart."

"But…"

"You love them both," Niori finished, "and no matter what, you have to find a way to keep them both if you don't want to live your whole life feeling as though a part of your heart is missing."

If it's so simple, Jane couldn't help but thing after Niori finished, then why isn't she following her own advice?

She knew it was a cruel thought, and Jane instantly regretted that it had crossed her mind; it wasn't fair to Niori.

Despite the fact that Jane hadn't shown it, Niori knew that the thought would cross the other girl's mind. Even Niori admitted that she sounded like a hypocrite.

"I've made my choice Jane," she told her softly, "and it's part of what's made me become what I am. You don't want to be like me…to end up like me, so don't choose like I did. You need both of their love equally if you want to be whole."

"But-"

"No Jane," Niori replied finally, "you have to find a way to balance them both in your life, even if it takes a long time –a freaking long time-, eventually you'll be able to keep both Erin and Elijah in your life…and more importantly, be happy."

l.l.l.l.l

Carla gave it a few hours, but eventually she went in search of Erin. She had seen Niori with Jane earlier, and since it seemed as though Jane was getting some comfort, Carla figured that it was her duty to do the same for Erin.

She found her sitting beside the burnt out, vacant campfire; Carla didn't know what she had been expecting, because she had no idea how Erin would react after her initial burst of rage.

She was just sitting there and staring out; at first Carla thought she was just looking out blankly, but as she drew closer, Carla realized that there was murderous fire burning in her teal eyes.

Carla's steps faltered as she realized just how furious Erin was. For the first time, Carla realized that Erin could be fully capable of murder.

Coming here is a mistake, Carla realized, a very huge, quite possibly dangerous mistake.

"That dirty little whore really thought she could pull this over on me."

The tone of Erin's voice actually sent a trickle of fear through Carla; it was so cold…maybe even colder than Niori's cold fury.

And that scared the hell out of Carla, because Erin was the most non-violent one of the group. Hell, Erin didn't even pick up a sword if she didn't have to; Jane, Niori & Carla were the ones who ran head first into battle…Erin was the one who stayed behind and helped clean up the aftermath.

"Erin, it isn't-" Carla started, only to be cut off violently by Erin's no longer cold but now furious voice.

"Don't you dare defend that tramp! She was in bed with my _son_!"

It wasn't as though she could argue with that…but she had to at least try.

"Erin, you have to try and understand-" Carla tried again, only to have Erin's raging eyes turn on her.

"I don't have to understand anything!" Erin screamed, "Jesus Christ Carla! A fucking year ago she was bundling him up in her arms and singing lullabies to him! She's his _godmother_! How can you even begin to justify that!"

In all honesty, Carla couldn't; she understood that Jane and Elijah loved each other and she accepted that, but she found it rather perplexing that Jane could go from cooing over baby Elijah to sleeping with grown up Elijah in a matter of two years.

But who was she to pass any sort of judgement? She was screwing around with a married man.

"That God damn slut!" Erin growled to herself, and Carla went in for her third try, praying that the third time really was a charm.

"They're in lov-"

"You knew didn't you!" Erin cut her off again as she let the brunt of her anger focus on Carla.

Carla felt panic hit her as Erin's fury bore down on her. The tables had been turned; no longer was Carla trying to calm her down, but Erin was preparing to attack her.

"You did! Fuck, was I the only person who didn't see it? I bet you we're all having a good laugh about it too! 'Oh Erin, she's so blind'. But what else would I expect from a lying bitch!"

Carla gasped each word hitting her as though it was a poisoned dart.

"Why would I assume that you'd come clean anyway? I mean, you left your own cousin out there to be raped and tortured," Erin sneered as Carla winced, "and this does seem a tad bit smaller compared to that. Fuck…you're just as bad as that slut!"

Carla stood there, stunned as Erin stormed away without another word. Tears swarmed and stung her eyes as Erin's hateful words hit her all over again.

She deserved it because it was true; she really was a lying bitch.

Carla couldn't pinpoint the moment when it had first began, but now their friendship had unravelled. They all hated each other…so much so that she didn't think that they could pick up the pieces and love each other again.

l.l.l.l.l

Niori walked briskly through the camp, trying desperately to ignore the way every single person blatantly stared at her as she passed.

She didn't want this; she was beyond joy at finally being free, but she couldn't take the way they treated her…the way they looked at her. She wished that they would just forget; that they would stop treating her like some sort of leper or ghost.

She knew that she was different, that she had changed, but that didn't mean she should be forced to endure their stares and whispers.

Only Arien and Silmarwen understood; they had endured the same thing, and now endured the same treatment. But it was worse for her…

She had been the personal play toy for the enemy king, so that alienated her even more from them.

Niori shivered, the chilling breeze causing goosebumps to ripple across her arms even under her sweater. She could feel that winter was coming, because she was very sensitive to temperature, and wondered vaguely if anyone else had realized it yet.

"That's the last thing we need," Niori mumbled to herself, shivering again.

"Niori!"

She turned at Jullianne's voice, stopping as she watched the young woman move towards her. Although there was concern etched in her face, it held no pity. Jullianne was one of the few who were trying their hardest not to treat her like an outcast; she was one of the few who realized that pity was the last thing Niori needed.

"Should you really be up?" Jullianne asked her when she reached her, concern in her voice, "It's only been three days since you've awaken; Silmarwen has said that you should be off your feet for at least a weeks time, until your strength returns to you."

"I'll be fine," Niori replied simply, "it's just a wal-"

Her voice stopped dead as Lillianna, whom she had not seen since that painful night in the woods before she had been captured, walked into her line of sight. It was like she saw red; all she could hear was Aras's words…could only think of how Lillianna had done this to her as much as he had.

'_You were traded to me.'_

Before she even really realized she was doing it, Niori had grabbed hold of the hilt of Jullianne's short sword and twisted it out from her sheath. With rage taking control of every single inch of Niori's being, she closed the short distance between Lillianna and herself, murder shining in her eyes.

When she reached her, Niori grabbed Lillianna by the neck, shoving her into the side of a building painfully. Lillianna gave a shocked cry as Niori's iron grip was replaced by the blade of a sword, held there tightly but not cutting.

Yet.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't run you through!" she hissed, putting more pressure to her neck.

Lillianna looked at her with large, terrified eyes. It was obvious that Niori had found out about her treachery, because the hate shining in her eyes went even further than Lillianna's actions with Legolas.

Lillianna's obviously apparent fear made Niori feel good. Very good.

"What are you doing!" Jullianne's shocked scream came from behind her, and she knew that by now she had at least half, if not all, the village as an audience.

"Answer me you bitch!" Niori growled, her voice rising with anger.

"I…I…" Lillianna stammered, unable to come up with any lie or explanation that could save her.

"Niori! Stop!"

She recognized Jane's terrified voice behind her, but she just didn't give a damn.

Lillianna had done this to her, and she needed to pay.

"You better damn well have a better answer than that!" Niori seethed through clenched teeth.

Lillianna didn't even try to answer this time; her eyes darted around the growing crowd, searching for someone who could help her.

"Niori! Let her go!" Jane's voice cried behind her again, and she still ignored her.

"I…I never-" Lillianna stammered again, this time trying to lie her way out of it.

"You damn traitorous bitch!" she screamed, "Don't you fucking give me that!"

Lillianna whimpered, and Niori sneered in disgust. Killing her, as justified as it may be and despite how good it would make her feel, wasn't worth it; she refused to go down to Lillianna's level.

Even though Lillianna deserved it, Niori couldn't kill her. Murder just wasn't in her…or at least not against this bitch.

She lowered the sword, letting it fall from her hand. The blade clattered to the ground, breaking Lillianna's terrified gaze as she looked from Niori's face, to the sword that now lay at her feet.

Niori turned away from her, looking out at all the horrified and shocked faces calmly. She barely hesitated from when she turned around to when she began to walk away.

"You…you're mad!" Lillianna cried out from behind her, knowing that she had to make up a lie fast in order to keep her treachery secret.

Niori turned back to her, letting cold eyes lie on Lillianna's panicky face with disgust.

"You have no idea what you speak of!" Lillianna continued, "You only wish to repay me for having Legolas that night in the woods! How dare you call me a traitor for your own vengeance! You have truly gone insane…and surely no one would believe the lies of a madwoman."

"It doesn't matter if they believe me or not," Niori replied simply, causing Lillianna's eyes to widen in surprise, "because it's the truth, and no matter who believes it or not, the truth doesn't change."

With that, Niori turned and began to walk away. She paused once more and turned around to face her again, the complete sadness lighting in her eyes.

"I hate you more than I could possibly say, but I'd have never let this happen to you."

Then she began walking again, not stopping until she reached the forest and the trees swallowed her up.

l.l.l.l

That evening, after spending a very long amount of hours alone in his room, lying in bed, contemplating what to do about his mother and Jane, Elijah finally figured that he had given Jane enough time to think it over, and went over to her house. When he knocked on the door, she was the one who greeted him. When she let him in, he couldn't help but notice that she seemed different, somehow. There was something about her eyes…they seemed lifeless and dead.

"Sit down." She said bluntly, pointing to an empty bed. Confused, he sat, but she didn't sit across from him on the opposite bed. Instead she walked behind him and stood near the window, so that he couldn't see her without twisting his torso around. Neither spoke; Elijah was waiting for her to say something.

He cleared his throat, and turned his head around to see her. "Jane, how are you doing?" He asked concernedly.

She didn't respond, but just bowed her head for a moment, and then raised it, still looking out of the window. He turned back to facing the empty wall. Apparently, she wasn't in the mood for talking about it…

"Elijah…" Jane finally spoke, with no emotion in her words, "we can't be together anymore."

Elijah froze, and turned around slowly to look at her. "What? Where did this come from?" He said slowly, his eyes wide and almost afraid.

Jane couldn't bear to look at him, so she didn't; she looked down at the floor. "Erin is my friend, my true friend. And she absolutely hates me now because she knows I'm…I'm with you." She finally looked at him, her eyes pleading, begging for some form of understanding that she'd never find.

He took a deep, steadying breath, but it didn't help him to compose himself. There was something hard and painful in his chest, something that seemed to be growing with each passing minute.

"You're leaving me?" He hoped that he didn't show it, but he was doing everything in his power to not cry…he couldn't cry. Jane stepped towards him.

"Elijah- please understand!" She cried, running to him and sitting beside him. He had to understand…

But he refused to look at her at all. He struggled with himself, but he was losing the battle; his beautiful sapphire eyes that she loved so much were filling with tears anyway.

"Elijah…" She began to cry as well, "We can't be together…but I love you so much…" She put her hand on his cheek; her heart told her to, but her mind refused.

"No"- He shook his head disbelievingly, throwing his head away from her, and resisting her touch for the first time. It killed him. "If you really loved me, you wouldn't have led me on. You're the older woman…"

She was severely stung. "'Led you on'?? What the hell are you talking about? You liked me just as much as I loved you! I just made the first move!" She cried, a feeling of anger welling up inside her.

He shook his head, his bottom lip trembling with anger and bitterness. "So that's it, is it? We carry on for a while, get into some trouble, have some fun, and then it's over?" He looked disgusted. "Is that what you did with your boyfriends in your own world?"

She shook her head angrily. "No! This is _so much_ different. I've never felt this way about any of the boyfriends from home. In fact, I never really had a boyfriend at home! For God's sake, Elijah! I lost my virginity to you! Doesn't that count for something?"

He was glaring at her, but there were tears running down his cheeks. "You were my first too, Jane…and I actually thought it did mean something."

His words cut into her heart like a knife. She steadied herself and continued. "Elijah, Erin is my friend. We promised each other that friends would always come before boyfriends."

He didn't respond, but just sat there, seething, but looking rather lost at the same time.

"So I'm your "boyfriend"- is that all? Something that can be discarded of when you lose interest?" He spoke bitterly, shaking his head. Jane tried to answer, but he cut through her words. "And 'friends before boyfriends'?" He scoffed, "That's a ridiculous excuse to end this."

His voice became harsher. "You never loved me, did you? You just wanted to bed me, and then wait for the opportune moment to get out of this relationship." He turned his back on her.

She couldn't speak. Jane sat there with her mouth hanging open, shocked and hurting at his words. How could he say something like that?

"You don't believe that." She whispered, her words halting and choked.

He didn't answer. His back, which was facing her, was shaking slightly, and he had his hand over his face.

"I _love_ you." Jane whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I always have and I always will."

"Then why…?" She heard him whisper.

"Because I have to." Jane stood up. "I'm so sorry, Elijah. I want you to understand that I never led you on, because I never thought that my little crush would turn into…this." She wiped away some tears.

"I loved you, Jane." He whispered, pain etched into every syllable he spoke. She cringed at his sorrow.

"I know," She said, her voice cracking, "and this can't go on."

Suddenly, he got up and walked past her, opening the door. "I think it's time I left." He said, a iciness in his voice that she'd never heard before.

His abruptness surprised her. "Bye." She whispered, as he slammed the door behind him.

And then she let the hysterical tears take over her. "What have I done?" She moaned, throwing herself on the bed and sobbing. She hated herself for doing this, and she hated Erin for making her make this decision about her and Elijah's relationship. Why did she always have to ruin all of the goodness in her life? Why did she have to let him go…? It wasn't fair…

Her head snapped up. Outside, she heard a loud banging sound, and a person hollering angrily. She ran to the window; Sure enough, her worst fears were confirmed; it was Elijah. He had found an empty wheelbarrow in the next yard, and in his anger smashed it into a hundred pieces.

l.l.l.l

She sat with her feet pulled under her on a thick, large branch of a massive tree. She listened to the silence, enjoying the lack of sound. She had come into the forest right after her confrontation with Lillianna, but had doubled back only minutes later.

No one had seen her do it, but Niori had snuck back into the village and let herself into the storeroom where all the booze was kept. Niori had stayed there for only a little while, but in that twenty or so minutes, she had managed to drown an entire barrel.

And only after she was good and drunk, had she returned to the forest and found her haven in her tree. The only problem she was noticing was that the alcohol didn't make her feel good…it only made her feel less bad.

At least it was something.

"Niori?"

She opened her eyes and looked down. Eldarion stood at the base of the tree, looking up at her, the concern shining on his young face.

"May I come up?" he inquired, and when Niori shrugged indifferently, he grabbed on to the branches, and was sitting beside her within seconds.

"How may I help you?" Niori asked a little defensively, suspecting that Eldarion was here to either scold or yell at her for attacking Lillianna. If he said anything, she'd push him out of the tree.

"The charges you levelled against Lady Lillianna," he started, looking at him intently, "are they true?"

"Yes."

"Swear to me now that you are not mistaken," Eldarion continued, his voice both grave and serious, "that it was not said for the purpose of vengeance."

"I would never lie about this," Niori told him honesty, not sure if she should be offended because he even had to ask.

Eldarion nodded gravely, looking away from Niori and back towards the village. He gave a short whistle, causing her to jump a little, which in her drunken state, made her almost fall out of the tree. Another man appeared from the trees, and stood there waiting.

"Yes my king?"

"Return to the village," Eldarion told the guard with a sigh, "and put Lady Lillianna under arrest."

l.l.l.l.l

An- Hopefully next chapter comes out as quickly as this one did! Don't forget to review!


	35. Pain

An- Hey everybody! Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out! But between midterms, musicals, Easter weekend trip to New York City (OMG I (Niori) loves that place!!!), and having about a billion projects due all at once, we've been a bit busy. Not to mention that I (yet again Niori) have been totally ingoring this for the past month in order to finish writing her own book (number 6 actually), but since that, and some other time time consuming things, are slowing down, we'll hopefully be able to update a lot sooner! Enjoy!

Chapter 35

Five days journey from the very edges of the plains back to the village at such a rapid pace seemed to be exhausting…even if it really wasn't. At least, Legolas felt as though he had been drained of all energy, and he knew that it had more to do with mental and emotional health than it did physical.

He had never been so miserable in his life.

If it wasn't for the fact that he had sworn loyalty to Eldarion and fighting this war, Legolas wouldn't have gone back at all.

It would have been so much easier if he could have just disappeared and never came back; he wouldn't have to see Niori day after day and know that he had ruined everything and hurt her so much. She would like it better is he was gone.

And the worst part of it all? He wasn't sure what would be worse; seeing her haunted or seeing her being happy without him.

When they were less than half an hour from the village, Legolas told the others to go on and that he would catch up shortly. The ones who had yet to find out what had happened with Niori went ahead without a word, but Aldor and Gimli had refused to leave. Legolas had told them, but he wished that they would just leave; he didn't need advice or council anymore. He just wanted to take more time because he wasn't ready to face her yet.

"You know lad," Gimli spoke up softly, "she'll still be there, no matter how long you stay away."

Legolas didn't reply, just stood there beside his horse, looking across the open plain and considering, for the millionth time, just turning around and leaving them all.

"We are much needed back at the village," Aldor reminded, seeing his brother's face and knowing that all he wanted to do was run, "and with due haste."

"I…" Legolas stated, but just didn't know what to say. They couldn't understand; this just wasn't heartbreak, but guilt.

Had he not been fool enough to let Lillianna near him, Niori would never have run into the forest that night. She would never have been captured. He may have not been the one to physically done this to her, but he shared some of the blame.

"You have to go back…no matter what lies between the two of you."

"I know that!" Legolas snapped, "I fully understand my obligation!"

And he did…but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Without another word, he re-mounted and they continued on their way. He was angry, but he didn't know if it was at them or himself.

"Give her time…" Gimli started in a comforting tone, but Legolas cut him off.

"No she won't," he replied miserably, "I don't deserve to be forgiven; Niori has been somehow betrayed by nearly every person who has ever been in her life, and I've known that nearly as long as I've known her. I promised her the first night that we…that we were together that I'd never hurt her the way others did. And I broke that oath in the most horrible of ways, no matter how unintentionally it may have been. The hurt in her eyes in that moment was about more than me kissing Lillianna; it was being betrayed by the person she loved the most…the one person who she thought would never do this to her."

"Ahh…" Gimli replied after a moments worth of silence, "it is not only your betrayal that plagues her, but the question of what fault could be found within herself that would cause you to do it."

"I wish that I didn't know her so well," Legolas mumbled as the village came into his view and his stomach seemed to seize up and then plummet, "I wish that I could be ignorant to her pain…oblivious that she's not only hating me, but herself…"

Silence fell as they finally rode into the village. Legolas's heart filled with dread as they dismounted and he stood there. He couldn't help but look for her, and both relief and sadness went through him at the same time.

Mere weeks ago, Niori would have been rushing towards him, excited by his return and pulling him towards a bed the moment he dismounted.

Instead of Niori, Eldarion was waiting for him, his face pitying and yet grateful at the same time. He knew that Legolas would rather be anywhere but there.

"Thank you for returning," Eldarion spoke.

Legolas nodded vaguely, and then looked at Eldarion for the first time in a whole new light. There were many men who desired Niori, but Eldarion was the only one who cared for her anywhere near how much Legolas cared for. Maybe he even loved her.

Would she turn to him for comfort just as she would Carla, Erin and Jane? As she would Silmarwen and Arien? Would she let Eldarion help her get past all this…to get past him?

If Legolas had to resign to the fact that Niori would eventually move on, it would be Eldarion that he'd want her to go to (though the thought of that actually happening made his world seem to go black). The young king would do all in his power to make her happy, and no matter how much it hurt him, Legolas would not begrudge her happiness. And if that was to come to pass, there was one other thing that Legolas could be assured of; Niori would make an amazing queen.

"There are some things you should know," Eldarion continued, his voice grave, "know about her…about what happened to her…"

Legolas felt his horror and self-loathing grow as Eldarion described, in great detail, what had happened since he had left five days ago. He learned of the nightmares that continued into waking…the uncontrolled fear that had made her see a monster where Jane had stood and attacked.

"And…" Eldarion's voice faltered for a moment, and Legolas knew that he was going to give him the worst news ('what could be worse than what he has already told me?' Legolas asked himself as his stomach tightened painfully).

"I cannot say if this is true or not," Eldarion continued, his voice almost warning, "but Niori has levelled charges against Lady Lillianna and I've arrested her as a precaution; Niori claims that Lady Lillianna traded secrets with the enemy king so that he would have Niori 'taken care off'."

Legolas froze as Eldarion's words sunk in; at first he truly couldn't believe that Lillianna could do this. She may have hated Niori, but the Lillianna Legolas had known since childhood could never be so cold…so cruel…

But this was no longer childhood, and Niori would not throw a charge of treason around carelessly. Then Legolas went from frozen to seeing red.

He practically flew across the village, his fury blocking out everyone and everything he passed. When he reached the 'prison', he ripped open the door.

Lillianna was sitting on a small cot and she looked up, startled at his sudden, loud entrance. She rose to her feet, her mouth parting to speak…

And then he backhanded her.

Lillianna tumbled to the ground, a cry of both pain and shock coming out of her. When she landed, she turned back to look up at him, eyes wide and mouth, which was now trickling blood, hanging open.

"Traitor," Legolas hissed, and then realization dawned in Lillianna's sea coloured eyes.

Lillianna, for but a moment, was speechless, but then she launched into the story she had been repeating for two days.

"She lies…" she started, but cut herself off when it looked as though Legolas was going to strike her again.

"Don't you dare label her liar when it is you who betrayed us all!" Legolas growled, "Damnit Lillianna! You were willing to trade her life…for what? Even if she were gone, I would not turn to you! You knew what he would do to her…you knew what she was going through and yet you said nothing! You deserve to be executed as a traitor."

The way Legolas's voice grew so cold as he spoke those last words sent fear rushing through her. Lillianna wanted to believe he could never do it, but something in his voice told her he would; Legolas would take her life in an instant because she had tried to trade away Niori's.

"Legolas," Eldarion's stern voice broke out, "she has not be proven guilty of any crime; if it turns out that Niori was somehow mistaken, you would be guilty of her murder."

Eldarion's words made sense, but Legolas didn't want to hear them. Eldarion knew as much as he did that Niori didn't get 'mistaken'. But the young king had to play diplomat…couldn't choose sides without proof either way.

"Come Legolas," Eldarion spoke again, his voice less harsh than before, "we have many things to discuss."

Legolas went with him without a word, turning away from the crying Lillianna. He could not pity her, no matter how pathetic she looked. In regards to her, his heart had turned to stone.

l.l.l.l

Carla sat at the table listening to the idle chatter all around her as the other residents ate their dinner without a care in the world. Eomer wasn't sitting beside her, and as sappy as it sounded, she missed him. He had been spending most of his time in the past two days with his son. She wasn't going to complain; she still had his nights and that was all that mattered.

The other three girls were there too, but as far as Carla was concerned, most of them couldn't be any further apart.

Jane was sitting by herself, picking at her food and looking miserable. She could have come sit by Carla had Jane at least wanted to keep up the pretence of being fine, but Jane wouldn't forgive her for lying about Niori…probably despised her as much as Erin.

Carla couldn't blame her there.

Only Erin and Niori sat beside each other, but it looked as though only Erin was talking. Niori looked as though she was extremely ill…and over all, she was still ignoring Carla's existence. Erin sent looks of venomous hate whenever Jane or Carla came into her view.

They had all been friends since they were little kids, and now their friendship was reduced to this.

The only two relationships left were Niori and Erin and then Niori and Jane. And that was about to change.

"Get over it Erin."

Niori's cold voice stopped all other sound. All eyes were drawn to where Niori and Erin sat, and then they watched the vicious scene unfold.

"She slept with him," Niori's cold voice continued as Erin's face grew angrier, "yes, they fucked up by hiding it, but it happened. Get over it."

Carla couldn't help but gap from the other side of the room. She couldn't believe that Niori had said that…and when she cast a brief glance over at Jane, she realized that Jane looked even more startled.

"You self-righteous bitch!" Erin cried in disgust as her rage mounted, "Legolas betrays you and it's the end of the world, but if anyone else gets betrayed by someone, it's no big deal!"

This time it was Niori's eyes that flashed.

"Those situations are entirely different and you know it!" Niori hissed, "Legolas cheated on _me_; you're pissed of because two _other _people had sex! Jane's sex life, and especially Elijah's sex life, should be none of your concern!"

Erin looked exactly like she had when she had been flipping out at Carla. And then Carla realized that this fight was going to get much, much worse.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you'd stick up for her," Erin sneered, "whores must stick together right?"

The claws had come out.

"Do you want to know why people tend to sneak around behind your back?" Niori fired back, "Because you're an over emotional bitch who takes everything as a personal attack. Or at least, that's why I found it important to hide the fact that I was sleeping with Alex, Ben, Coby and Will –especially Will- after they broke up with you!"

The claws had _really_ come out.

Stop it guys, Carla begged in her mind but could not form the words to speak it, stop it before you hate each other too…

But Carla knew they had already passed that point.

"Just because you're not strong enough to keep yourself from going insane," Erin hissed into Niori's face, "doesn't mean I'm going to let you say whatever the fuck you want."

Erin had taken it too far.

And from the look on her face, Carla could tell that Erin knew damn well that she had taken it beyond. Erin knew that she had just called on something that should never be called on to hurt someone, especially Niori.

Hate –pure, unadulterated hate- rose up in Niori's eyes; a hate that Carla had never seen before and looked stronger than any emotion she had ever seen pass over Niori's face. She gave no indication of it, but Carla knew that Niori was about ten seconds from pulling a weapon…pulling a weapon and killing Erin with it without a second thought nor an ounce of immediate guilt.

"Enough!"

Eldarion's booming voice broke out through the dead silence. He stepped in between them, shifting so that he blocked Erin.

Apparently Carla wasn't the only one who knew Niori well enough to know she was about to attack.

"I need to speak with you," he told the two girls and then turned to them all, "I need to speak with all of you. Fifteen minutes hence near the fireside."

Chatter started again as Eldarion led Niori one way and Frodo led Erin the other. Carla watched and felt like she was going to cry.

With everyday that passed, they somehow managed to fall apart even more.

l.l.l.l

She knew that Eldarion's words were important because she knew that he was talking battle ideas and plans now that all the scouts and such were back, but Niori just couldn't listen; she couldn't focus. Her head was pounding and her hands were shaking so bad that she had to clasp them tight on her lap to avoid anyone noticing. And she was so hot that she knew she was sweating.

Niori needed a drink…she _really_ needed a drink.

She hadn't meant for it to go that way; she had only wanted to stick up for Jane, but it had all come out wrong. She had been feeling so sick…and she just said what came to mind. She didn't even realize that it was wrong until Erin started to freak. And after that, it all went very

down hill.

She couldn't sit there any longer, not like this. Niori didn't feel right and there was only one thing that could make it better.

"I…I have to…have to go," Niori spoke suddenly, praying to God that her voice didn't give any hint to what was really going on as she hopped to her feet, "I don't feel good…"

Everyone looked up at her, startled by her sudden outburst. Then they all looked confused…all except Carla.

Carla was the only one who had seen her drinking; everyone else would attribute to her going crazy. No one else knew that she was drinking again, and she planned to keep it that way. Letting Carla find out had been a huge mistake.

She walked away from that fireside and then through the village, trying to control her shaking body. She made it look as though she was heading back to Mila's house, but as soon as she knew no one would see her, she ducked behind a building and made her way to the storehouse.

Niori would have preferred some vodka straight up, but whatever this stuff was would have to do.

She chugged down half of her cup in record time. She instantly felt a little better. She had been planning to have only a little bit, but if this much made her feel good, then a little bit more would make her feel even better.

Besides, it wasn't as though she really had a problem; Niori could stop whenever she wanted…and at that moment, she just wasn't choosing to.

l.l.l.

Jane had drawn the curtains and pulled her blankets over her head. It was only about suppertime, but her appetite was gone, and she was sick and tired of trying to act like everything was okay. Her life was completely falling apart at the seams and she really didn't feel like being around other people. Beside that, her head was pounding. She had never had a real migraine in her life, but she was sure that this was one of them. God, she would _kill _for some Advil…

She moaned as her head gave a particularly painful throb and she turned onto her side. She tried, and failed, to go to sleep, just so that she could escape her current existence. But even when she slept, she dreamt about him. She could never escape the memory of _him_. She couldn't bear to say his name; it just brought back painful memories…

When she wasn't sleeping, she thought constantly about running back to him and begging him for forgiveness. But she couldn't think of any reason why he would take her back; she had dumped him, and he hated her for it. Besides, there was still a chance that Erin would forgive her once she found out that she'd broken up with him to save their friendship….there was still a chance….

She laid there for innumerable hours, until she vaguely heard the door open, and a person walk quietly into the room. Honestly, she didn't even care who this person was. It could have been an axe murderer, and she wouldn't really have reacted. She probably wouldn't have cared.

In some way, shape, or form, she had lost every person that had meant something to her in this world.

"Jane?" A male voice spoke quietly. She stiffened at the voice. Okay, so she _did_ care who this person was…

"It's me, Pippin."

She opened her eyes and turned over, trying to ignore the pounding sensation above her right eye.

"Hey, Pippin…" She tried to sound as normal as she possibly could.

"Hi Jane." He wasn't smiling, and his eyes looked dull. "Do you mind if I sit down?" He indicated her bed.

"No, of course not." She moved her feet for him to sit down. He sat himself down on her bed, and sat there in silence. Jane couldn't help but wonder what the visit was about, but she didn't say anything out loud. She cleared her throat.

"How have you been?" His voice was listless, but his eyes showed that he genuinely cared about her well-being.

"I'm fine, Pippin." She brushed it off. "What about you? You look ill."

He lowered his head, smiling humourlessly.

"No…" he shook his head. "You're not fine, Jane." He looked up. "I am sick, I'll admit that. I can't eat; I can't sleep; My life has been a living hell lately, and I'm not fine. My best friend is dead!" Tear filled his green eyes.

Jane felt her heart wrench at the pain in his eyes. "I'm so sorry…" She whispered, looking down.

"Don't"- he warned, holding up a hand, but he stopped himself. "It's just that- I'm so tired of pity…"

He reached over and took her hand, "But you-you're not 'fine', so stop pretending to be. You're nowhere near being fine. You broke up with your boyfriend; you lost a friendship; another one is on the rocks and another friend is going through hell, and you can't do anything to help…" he trailed off, gazing at her. "Did I miss anything?"

"No…" She whispered, sniffing. "You got it all." There was a long pause between them, with Pippin staring blankly at the wall, and Jane trying not to break down, like she'd been doing so much these days.

"I don't know about you, but I could really use a friend right now." He spoke quietly, breaking the silence.

Jane sniffed and nodded silently. Then she held out her arms and gave him a hug, which he returned. As soon as him arms closed around her, she simply burst into tears. He didn't seem at all surprised or perturbed by her emotional outpouring; he just let her cry on his shoulder until she had no more tears left.

l.l.l.l

Niori ended up wishing that she had just killed Lillianna when she had had the chance.

Yes, Eldarion had her arrested, but no, nobody believed she was guilty. Like usual, half of them believed Lillianna's words over her's. Not that she could really blame them; they are heard her screams and sobs as she slowly went insane.

If Niori was them, she wouldn't believe herself either.

Legolas stepped out into her path before she had even realized he was there. With a flash of anger, she tried to tried to side step him, but he blocked her.

"What part of stay the hell away from me don't you understand!" she growled, trying to push past him again.

"Please talk to me Niori," he pleaded as he blocked her again.

"Okay, let's talk!" she spoke sarcastically, her anger sharpening her tongue, "What would you like to talk about Legolas? The weather, the war or maybe you going off to suck face with Lillianna in the forest!?"

He visibly winced, and Niori just kept going, her words growing nastier by the syllable.

"Yes, why don't we breach that subject! It seems like such an important one! Let's see, where should we begin? Maybe with you sneaking off to do that miserable, traitorous slut! I sure hope she was good Legolas, because you'll be going through a dry spell…she got herself, well I got her, arrested you know. There's another interesting topic, Lillianna being a traitorous slut! You sure know how to pick 'em Legolas!"

"Please stop…" he pleaded, looking ashamed and miserable.

But Niori had just gotten started.

"I'm sure you see the irony in her trading me over to the fucking enemy king. I'm sure she enjoyed picturing what he would do to me, because I sure know I had a fucking good time! I finally meant what the word alone really meant; do wanna know what being alone really is? It's being forced onto the ground and then having a monster push himself into you, laughing the whole time, and knowing that no one in the word is going to come to save you!"

The only reason that she didn't break down at these images was because she was to high on her rage. She wanted to say more, to hurt him more, but when she saw that there were actually tears sliding down his cheeks, she knew that she had hurt him all she needed to.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered, unable to meet her eyes.

"That doesn't change much now does it?" she snapped, turning to leave.

"Niori, please," Legolas tried again, reaching out and taking hold of her wrist to try and stop her.

The moment she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, it was like the whole world imploded in on her. She screamed as the horror built up in her. She whirled around, breaking his hold on her. When she turned, she saw Aras standing right beside her, coming to hurt her again.

Desperately, she clutched at the knife that was tied to her belt. She had to stop him! She couldn't let him rape her again! She finally managed to pull out the knife and plunge it into Aras's stomach.

It wasn't until the blood began to seep out and coat her fingers that she realized that it wasn't Aras's bewildered black eyes she was looking into, but Legolas's electric blue ones.

She stumbled back in horror, watching as Legolas put his hands to the side of his stomach to where the hilt of the knife still stuck out of his body. He pulled it out and held it up to where he could see it, looking at it in a sick sense of confusion, and then he dropped down to his knees.

"NO!" she screamed, driving towards him as he horrible truth washed over her.

She had stabbed him…tried to kill him.

She caught him before he could fall totally to the ground. He looked up at her terrified face in bewilderment.

"What have I done?" she whispered in horror as she gently laid him down on the ground.

It looked like he tried to speak, but shock had already taken him.

"HELP ME!" she screamed out frantically, looking to the village which was only a little ways away, "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

She heard voices responding to her screams, and she knew that they'd be here any second. She looked down at his wound, not knowing how to make it stop bleeding. Sil would know how…Sil would know how to save him…

"I killed you," she said in a horrified sob, "I killed you…"

And then Niori did something she had never done in her life; she fainted.

l.l.l.l

An- Uh Oh...


	36. Possibility

An- Hey all! My did you guys depress us before...there were no reviews for a week. Man did our egos take a beating! And then a miracle happened; Roguewriter04, we love you so much! You came along and gave us our confidence! And then two days later, Anawey came and made us feel even better! Yes, I'm being dramatic about it (I'm a writer...isn't that what we're supposed to be). Besides that, THANK YOU the two above mentioned reviewers!!

Chapter 36

Erin was sitting alone, her mind whirling with a million thoughts, waiting for Frodo to find her.

How could this really be happening? Over and Over she kept asking herself that question. She wondered if, she hadn't been in the 'hospital', would she have realized what was going on?

Probably not, Erin conceded finally, and what would have given me reason to? Never in a million years would this possibility come to mind.

Erin had a damn right to be mad and she knew it. Hell, even Frodo was mad! But his anger stemmed from the fact that Elijah and Jane had gone to such lengths to hide it, not because they had done it.

Elijah was seventeen and he was going to have sex, and Erin fully acknowledged that. It was Jane who she'd never forgive.

All Erin could remember was Jane's almost motherly when she held baby Elijah when she had named the three of them godparents…and then that vision flew to finding the two of them in bed.

Not only had Jane hurt Erin by sleeping with her son, but she had ultimately betrayed her but not only hiding it, but lying.

Jane didn't deserve her forgiveness…not after lying to her in such a drastic matter; a matter that involved her son.

Erin was still in the middle of another dark thought when the scream pierced the air.

She was on her feet instantly, her hand flying to the small knife she had tied to her belt; Erin had no idea how to really use a sword, but at least she knew that she could swing down a knife. She wasn't the only one who was taking these precautions; very women, from the littlest girl who was left and the old village elder woman, carried some sort of small weapon with them.

After they had found out what had happened to Niori, Arien and Silmarwen, they all felt the drastic need to give themselves some sort of protection.

Erin raced to where the scream had come from, all thoughts of enemy attacks and battle taking over her mind. When the scream suddenly stopped, she felt even more scared. If there was some sort of attack, then her running towards it was utter stupidity, but she ran anyway.

She was the first to arrive where the two bodies lay, and as she approached, she couldn't tell who they were. Erin paused, looking around for any sign of other people. Only two people on the ground? There was hardly an indication that it had been some sort of battle.

When she finally got close enough to recognize the mane of long blonde hair, her heart started to hammer inside her chest. When she saw the red that was staining Legolas's shirt, her heart nearly stopped.

And then she turned her attention to the other person…and then not only did her heart stop, but her entire world.

Niori laid crumpled beside him, looking as though her knees had just given out, while it looked as though Legolas had been laid out. They were both out cold…and Erin almost thought that they were dead…and then she saw both of their chests moving and the world came alive again.

Others arrived behind her, and they moved with much more speed than Erin had. Men yelled at one another, getting down on the ground and checking over both Niori and Legolas. They looked to each other, grave faces scaring Erin to death.

And then the thought occurred to Erin

"Get Silmarwen!" she told them suddenly, "take him…take them both somewhere where Silmarwen can see them."

They picked both of them up not a second after her words ended, moving past Erin with lightning speed. She looked down at both their prone bodies…

There was blood on Niori, but no wound.

Even through her new hate for the other girl, Erin felt the horror as she watched the passed out Niori move…

"Jesus Christ Niori," Erin whispered to herself, "What the hell have you done?"

l.l.l.ll.

When a frantic looking warrior came yelling to Silmarwen, who had been practicing swordsmanship with Arien and worrying why not Niori hadn't come (Niori would _not_ just not show up), that someone was injured, she gave no hesitation in dropping the sword and rushing behind him.

Arien followed even though she knew that there was nothing she could do; she had resigned to that fact long ago. But there were small things she could do help, such as fetch things for Silmarwen, and she would gladly do it…it made her feel useful.

When the two girls reached the portion of the 'hospital' that was reserved for injuries only, Sil thought that she was prepared. But when she stood in the doorway and looked down at who she had been fetched to help, prepared was the last thing that she was.

When she realized that it was Legolas, blood staining his tunic, lying there, she froze. When Arien came up behind her and saw who it was, she gasped.

And when Sil's brain finally shifted into healer mode, she rushed to his side, shock not gone but suppressed.

"Hand me a knife!" Silmarwen ordered the moment she was kneeling over the bed. When one was handed to her, she used it immediately to cut open Legolas's shirt.

There was a gaping wound just off of the side of his belly. The torn and ripped skin looked so _wrong_! Never once before this, in all the years that she had known Legolas as her father's best friend, had she ever seen Legolas imperfect, let alone bleeding. It made no sense in her mind…

It took another moment before Silmarwen continued to bark out hours.

"I need my herb bag! Now! And as many dressings as you can find!"

Only after Arien rushed out to get the bag and another man had gone for the dressings did Silmarwen look up. And when she did, her heart plummeted when she realized that there was someone else lying in bed…and then realized that that person was Niori.

Niori was out cold, her hands and chest covered in blood…

Good gods what had happened?

"Were they attacked!" Silmarwen cried, her vice near horror as she was on her feet and then at Niori's bed side within a matter of seconds.

Sil's eyes scanned over Niori quickly, and felt confusion when, despite all of the blood, she could find no wound.

"Highness…" the one remaining man spoke, his voice reserved and hesitant, "we…we don't think that they were attacked…"

This caused Silmarwen to turn back around to face him. He instantly looked panicked and looked away as her large, confused yet penetrating eyes looked into his.

"As far as we can figure Highness," the man spoke, his voice nervous and his eyes shifted away from hers, "is that…that she attacked him."

Silmarwen froze, the words ringing through her ears. There was no way that that could be possible. There was no way that that could be possible. Niori would never do this, especially not to Legolas. Niori wanted to and had convinced herself that she hated him, but she really loved him. Niori would have never hurt him like this, not without having a reason…a reason that she was forced to make.

"You're wrong…" Silmarwen told him, her voice collected so not to portray how her insides were shaking with disbelief.

The man kept his eyes away, but the look on his face showed that he was pitying her because he thought she was the one that was wrong.

Silmarwen had to pull herself from Niori's side, and that took all of her willpower. Legolas was the one who was quickly dying, not Niori.

Just as Silmarwen had sat down on the corner of Legolas's bed and leaned over him, Arien came rushing back in with her herb bag. A moment later, the dressings that she had ordered were in her hands.

Silmarwen went to work, praying the whole time.

Please let him live. Please don't let him die. He doesn't deserve to die. We need him…she needs him. Don't let her have to go through the pain and guilt of killing him. Please.

"Will he live?" Arien's small, soft and terrified voice asked.

"The question now is not whether he will live," Sil replied gravely, "but if he will survive the night."

l.l.l.l.

Legolas survived the night…and continued to survive for three more. He only moved to semi-consciousness, and that was only a few moments every few hours. During these small bouts of consciousness, no one could rouse him…all that he would do was murmur Niori's name.

After four nights survived, Silmarwen told them that, unless disaster struck, Legolas would most likely survive. She wouldn't go as far as to promise.

As Legolas lay unconscious, Niori went into her own kind of coma. It had been Arien who had told them that, when Niori awoke from her fainting spell, she could not be there to see Silmarwen trying to save Legolas. So they had taken her and put her back in her bed, and then waited.

For once, Niori hadn't woken up screaming. Instead, when she woke, she uttered 'I killed him'…and hadn't said another word since. She hadn't eaten and had barely moved. No matter how many times and how many people told her that Legolas still lived, Niori would not respond.

When Carla went into their house on the afternoon of that third day to yet again beg Niori to eat –she had just begun to gain back the weight that she had lost while captive and if she stopped eating now, she'd fall right back down to that dangerous level-, but Niori wasn't there.

Carla blinked in surprise, her mind unable to believe that wasn't seeing Niori sitting up in her bed like she had been for the past few days.

"Where the hell-" Carla began, but her words fell short when she realized that she already knew the answer, even if she wished she didn't.

When Carla had been between the ages of seven to twelve, she had witnessed as her father drank himself to near death and then fight his way back to being sober. Carla could recognize an alcoholic in an instant, no matter how well they hid it; she knew the signs and indications, and she also saw them all blossoming in Niori.

Niori was at the place where the drinks were, plain and simple.

Carla knew that none of the others had any idea because Niori was just so damn good at hiding things, and anything they did notice they would pawn off to everything else that was happening to her.

If no one else knew, then Carla would have to be the one to help her…no matter how violently Niori would reject the idea. If it didn't work, then Carla would pass the torch to Arien and Silmarwen, who she knew Niori would let help her.

Arien and Silmarwen were really the only people left that Niori would let help her.

With her stomach churning, Carla let herself out of the building and moved across the village. All conversation ceased, and Carla had to grit her teeth to avoid yelling at those around her.

She knew what they were talking about and why they had to stop as she passed…it was the same thing they had been talking about for the past three days; Niori's attack on Legolas.

They were calling it the revenge of a spurned woman; first she had gone after Lillianna and then Legolas, and now receded into her guilt. No matter how ventemetly some protested this claim, the talk did not stop. Even Erin, who hated Niori just as much as she did Carla and Jane, furiously raged that the only time Niori attacked any man, Legolas and a hundred others men, was in bed and that there was no way in hell that she'd try to kill him (it was amazing how she managed to defend and insult Niori at the same time). At some points it was so bad that Eldarion had threatened to arrest a handful of men.

Niori was the only one who had not come out to her own defence.

When Carla reached the storehouse and looked inside the door, which was slightly ajar, she felt relief fill her when she saw that there was no one there.

Maybe I'm wrong, Carla thought as she took a step back from the building, that I'm jumping to conclusions and assuming things…

She didn't know what made her begin to take the long way back by going around the other side of the house, but she was glad she did.

The reason that Niori wasn't in the building was because she was passed out behind it.

"Damnit Niori," Carla murmured, her heart sinking.

She had been right after all.

Carla didn't know what to do; she couldn't leave her there and yet Carla couldn't drag her across the camp and back to their house. This wasn't something she would let the rest of the camp find out about…they were going to let them add the she was becoming a drunk to the mix.

What can I do? Carla asked herself, How can I possibly…

When the answer came to her, Carla was even hesitant in doing that. There was one person who always seemed to come to the rescue when it came to Niori, and that was Eldarion. The problem was that Niori would not want _anyone_ to see her so weak, even someone who she knew cared about her.

I have no choice, Carla told herself as she started away.

This time she ignored all of the whispers, her mind set on one objective. When she found him, he was amidst a group of others which included Jullianne and Elfwine, Carla took hold of his arm and pulled him aside.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, and when Eldarion heard how grave her voice was he nodded.

Carla quietly told him what had happened, he gave a quick word to his companions and then followed her. When they got back to where Niori lay, they both stared down at her for a moment.

"Oh Niori…" Eldarion whispered softly as he bent down beside her, "what are you doing to yourself?"

Carla couldn't believe just how much Eldarion's voice betrayed his feelings; it was the same softness that he used whenever he spoke to his little sisters, but this went into another kind of deepness…

"What do you wish me to do?" Eldarion asked as he turned to look back up at Carla.

"Where can you take her that no one will see her? And that someone will be there for her when she wakes up?"

"I'll take her back to where Arien can be there," Eldarion replied as he gently scooped Niori into his arms, "I would wait also, but I have things that must be attended to," when Carla started to follow, Eldarion stopped her, "you've gotten someone to help her, now go find someone to help you for when the guilt comes."

He didn't mean it in a condescending or accusing way, which surprised her; Eldarion knew that she had lied about knowing where Niori was, and yet he had never treated her any differently, besides to doubt her word a little bit more…even when he cared about Niori, he had not gotten angry with Carla for what she had done. He was not blaming her for what happened to Niori, even if she did have a part in what had happened.

And Eldarion had just told her, in his own subtle way, that he was well aware with her affair with Eomer.

Carla was actually surprised; she and Eomer had made sure that they were extremely discreet. It wasn't as though he was just any married man having an affair, but a king…that would get talked about even more than Niori.

One other thing that made Eldarion so much like his father was the fact that he missed nothing.

As Eldarion walked away, Carla realized that she had to follow his advice; she had to find her anchor –Eomer- before the guilt hit her again and started to blow her away.

l.l.l.l.

Despite the fact that Arien, her brother and Carla watched her constantly, Niori still found gaps in which she could sneak out and get drunk. Sneaking out was a skill that Niori had perfected at the age of thirteen, right along side lying.

She got back in time to make sure that no one even knew that she was gone. She also made sure that she only drank enough to keep herself going; as much as she wanted to just drink herself into oblivion like she had two days ago, but she managed to stop herself from doing it.

Niori had no illusions about it now; she was wholly and totally addicted…and she didn't give a damn. It helped her forget everything. It helped her forget the way Legolas's warm blood had felt like when it spilled onto her hands…

Niori cringed at the memory, her stomach recoiling.

She was waiting for a time when she could successfully sneak away, but Eldarion was watching her like a hawk, all from a distance. They were trying to make it seem as though they weren't, but Niori was an idiot.

They were trying to help her and she knew that, but she wished that they'd just leave her the fuck alone. It was her life and she could destroy it in whatever damn way she pleased.

Finally, Niori got her chance when Eldarion was called away by one of the other men. She slipped away and out of the doorway she had been sitting, moving around the back of the buildings so that she could avoid being seen by anyone (not only did she not want anyone to see where she was going, she couldn't stand people whispering killer, even if it was only attempted).

She forced any thoughts of him down, her head beginning to whirl as Legolas's name passed through her mind. Niori couldn't think about him; if she did, all she wanted to do was take the knife she had used on Legolas and turn it on herself.

Silmarwen kept telling her that Legolas was still alive and would continue to live unless some sort of infection set in (unlikely), but Niori wouldn't listen. Alive or dead, it didn't change what she had done…but dead would have been so much worse…it really would have driven her over the edge.

When Silmarwen had first told her that Legolas had awoken and asked for her, Niori had literally been sick…and then she had had a full out panic attack.

Facing him was not something she could ever do. She had almost killed him…even if she were to look at him and not see accusation looking back, she could never have the guilt taken away. And that little moment of joy –the one she had felt the second before she had realized that it was Legolas and not Aras- would be forever scarred on her soul.

Niori pressed all of this down, relief flooding her as the storehouse came into her view. Never before had she been so glad to see something. She started towards it, the tension flooding out of her body; it knew that it was about to get its fix, and it was responding already. She had just reached out to open the door when Jane's voice, concerned as always, stopped her.

"Niori?"

Niori turned, momentary anger hitting her. Why the hell wouldn't everyone just leave her to what she wanted to do. How was it anyone's business that she was out to destroy herself? The words died when she looked at Jane's face; Jane was only looking at her in concern, and it had nothing to do with why Niori were here.

"What?" Niori asked, unable to keep the slight tremor out of her voice.

Jane's concern took on a whole new edge.

"Are you alright? Okay, that was a very stupid question. I mean…"

"I know what you mean…" Niori replied as her body started to rebel against her.

God Jane…just go away…please go away…

Jane stared at her hard, instantly knowing that something more was wrong with Niori…something new.

"Niori?" Jane asked evenly, "Niori…are you drunk?"

At that, Niori couldn't help but laugh.

"Jane, this is one of the few times that I've been sober in the past few days."

Jane's face registered complete shock.

"Niori…you know that you could-" Jane started, but Niori stopped her.

"Become dependant? Yeah, I figured that out when I realized that I couldn't go two hours without a drink. The funniest part? I couldn't give less of a damn."

If Jane had thought that she had been shocked before, it was nothing compared to what she felt then.

"Niori…how can…"

"It's really easy Jane," Niori replied, now really starting to shake, "all I do is tip my head back and chug. It helps me forget…forget what it's like to be broken…forget what his face looked like when he looked at the dagger that I had just put into his stomach…"

When Niori turned and yet again reached for the door, Jane reached out and grasped onto her shoulder, acutely aware not to go anywhere near the other girl's wrists.

That's when it came to Jane.

"How could we not have realized it before?" Jane asked herself, "He grabbed your wrist; you started to walk away and Legolas grabbed your wrist to stop you."

Niori stiffened, breaking away from Jane's grip. She whirled around again, real anger flashing in her eyes.

"Leave me the hell alone Jane," Niori growled, the headache starting to pound behind her eyes.

This was taking too long…she needed to get into that storeroom…

"Do you really think that I'm going to walk away and let you do this to yourself?" Jane spoke forcefully, and by the way she looked, Jane meant every word, "if I have to, I'm going to make sure that I'm at your side every moment of the day."

This time, all Niori saw was red.

"Know what I'm going to have to make sure of," Niori hissed, knowing that what she was about to say would end this friendship, "I have to make sure that any sons I have are kept far away from you."

The look that washed over Jane's face was indescribable; to call it hurt would not be enough. It was exactly the effect Niori was hoping for. She had no venomous desire to hurt Jane, but it was the only way that she could force Jane away and she would do it.

Jane turned around and left without a word, and without calling out to stop her, Niori turned and finally entered the storehouse.

She had no regrets about what she had just said. Niori was slowly ensuring that she would end up all alone…and all alone meant that no one would try to stop her as she continued to self-destruct.

l.l.l.l.l

"I was…just…trying to…help." Jane breathed. Like a slap in the face, her whole body felt the painful sting of Niori's words. She couldn't even cry; she had no more tears left. Her mouth hung open slackly, and her normally bright blue eyes were dull and lifeless.

In the two seconds it had taken Niori to speak those hateful words, it felt like something inside Jane had…died. She hated being so melodramatic about it, but there was no other way to explain it. She felt completely numb. She wondered fleetingly if maybe she was becoming depressed again, but pushed that thought away; she didn't seed something else like that on her mind.

Frozen to the spot, she'd watched Niori enter the storehouse; she heard the clink of the bottles as Niori took them off the shelves, bumping each other. She heard the pop and the fizzing noise as the bottles were opened one by one. She'd left after two were opened; She didn't stay and wait for her to come out; there was no way she was planning on facing Niori again tonight, not after she'd been drinking.

She'd had (_plenty_ of) experiences with drunken people, but alcoholism was very unknown to her; she'd watched a few Oprah shows on addiction back in her own world, but she had no first-hand experiences with alcoholics. Apparently, this is how far an addict will go to get to their drugs; push away every person that is dear to them.

Jane sat down on a log in the forest a couple yards away from the Storehouse. She hunched over, and put her cold hands on her flushed, warm cheeks; the coldness soothed the heat temporarily, but her blood pressure didn't go down. Her heart was still pounding wildly like Niori had just insulted her, even though it had been at least a half an hour ago.

Right now, a couple drinks doesn't sound like a bad idea, she thought darkly. But of course, she wasn't going to drink. Now, drinking just reminded her of Niori, which reminded her of this night, which she knew she would be reliving in her dreams and daydreams for a very long time to come. Niori had insulted her, like no one, not even Erin had before. Erin's insults were generally expected after what she had pulled with Elijah. But Niori…

She had just been trying to help her…she'd been trying to forget about her own problems for _a minute_ and help her poor, self-destructing friend. And honestly, forgetting about her own problems was no small feat…

She'd been having daily migraines, which she had first thought might mean that she was getting sick, which (of course) terrified her. The idea of being locked away in a hospital, away from fresh air and healthy company made her want to vomit. There was no way she would ever reveal to anyone that she was in pain, not if that was what would happen to her.

But then, there was that small little voice in the back of her mind. The one that reveals dark, unpleasant thoughts and notions that the conscious mind doesn't want to think about or consider.

Her period was almost a week late, which had never, ever happened before. Normally, this could be attributed to stress, but she and Elijah had made love nearly a month ago, and headaches were sometimes a sign of-

No. She couldn't think it. She couldn't think that _word._ Thinking it might somehow make it real to her. And besides _that_, thinking of him was unbearably painful, but especially thinking of that night a month ago…

With a shuddering breath, Jane stood up from the log, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She was shivering, and her teeth were chattering together, although the temperature outside wasn't very cold.

"What do I do now?" She whispered to herself, dabbing her runny nose with the side of her index finger. She sniffed. "Where do I go?"

The familiar pain rose in her throat. A few tears escaped her control and fell down her cheeks- it had to happen eventually; she had never felt so lost, utterly alone, and completely hated in her entire life.

l.l.l.

An- Okay guys, please review this time. I don't want to sound needy, but feed back inspires us...and not gonna lie, we're addicted to reviews. I won't apologise. LOL! See you guys later (review please!)


	37. Affair

An- Yay! You guys came back! LOL! Not much to say, so, enjoy this chapter and all that!

Chapter 37

"Mother." Elijah spoke politely every morning as he walked by the breakfast table and out the front door. "Father." He nodded his head at each parent. Then he would leave, and his mother wouldn't see him again until the next morning. He had perfected the art of avoiding people; namely, Erin.

"Elijah." Erin would respond, equally polite as she ate her breakfast.

Frodo would not have them not speaking to each other, so he guilted his wife and his son into behaving in a civilized manner around each other. For Elijah, this was exceedingly difficult to do, namely because part of him couldn't help but blame his mother for why Jane had broken up with him, and also because he was still extremely embarrassed about the circumstances in which his mother had caught him.

Like any mother, Erin was embarrassed about seeing her son in bed, but what mainly bothered her was that the girl was Jane, and the fact that they had kept it a secret from her. That was mainly why she was mad at her son. But she did think that something must be going on between them (apart from her walking in on them) to make Elijah so angry and brooding all of a sudden.

However, this morning, she couldn't take the silence between them anymore- enough was enough. She couldn't tolerate any more mornings filled with Frodo's forced conversation and false smiles.

"Mother." Elijah spoke in a monotone, as he strode past her, where she sat at the dining room table.

"Elijah, get back here." Her voice was not harsh, but strict. Without a word, Frodo grabbed his pipe from the ashtray and slipped out the front door.

Elijah froze and whipped around as his father strode purposefully past him. Erin couldn't exactly place the expression on his face. Anger? Embarrassment? She couldn't tell which and why exactly he was feeling these emotions.

"What do you want?" He said quietly, mistrust and hurt in his eyes.

"I want you to sit down at the table so that I can talk to you." Erin spoke calmly.

"Do you have to right now? Because I have to"-

"I'm confident that whatever you have to do can wait. This is important."

With a slight pause, he strode over and sat down at the table across from her. He folded his hands on the table and raised his eyebrows, a bit sarcastically. "Well?"

"I think we both feel pretty terrible about what happened last week…"

He rolled his eyes, but didn't respond.

"Well, it's just that I think I deserve an apology from you"-

His mouth flew open in outrage, but Erin stopped him from speaking with her eyes, which showed danger.

"And you deserve an apology from me."

He started. "Wait- what?"

Erin took a deep breath. "Look, I've forgiven you for going behind my back, Elijah. I'm sorry about how I've been ignoring you since that day, and I'm sorry if I said anything to offend you."

Elijah nodded, smiling humourlessly. "Of course." He looked at her coldly, a smile still present on his face. "But you're not sorry about anything you said to Jane, or about Jane, are you?"

Erin's face became flat and expressionless. "No, I'm not."

He nodded his head again and made to stand up. Erin grabbed his hand. "Please Elijah." She said forcefully. "I just want things to be better between us."

He frowned, and looked into her eyes. She seemed sad, and it was only her sadness that made him sit back down.

"Okay, Mother." Elijah spoke, his eyes focused on a fly that had landed on the table. "I'm sorry about ignoring you, and I'm sorry I ever kept my relationship with Jane a secret from you." He looked at her, a crease forming between his eyebrows. "Of course, there's nothing to worry about anymore."

"What do you mean?" Erin asked, concernedly.

"She left me the day after you walked on us. I hope you're really happy." His voice was venomous. He stood up and walked out the door, past Erin's shocked face.

l.l.l.l

He was in his garden again, like he always did when he was troubled. His anger at Jane from their fight had faded, but now he was left with only hurt, which seemed even worse for him. In his mind, all he could relive was the way she had looked and spoken to him, like she really didn't love him. The image still tore him apart. He did his best to try to forget her; working himself to near exhaustion all day, and then stealing his father's liquor every night. She was always there, in the back of his mind, ready to spring to the forefront if he dropped his guard even for a split second.

He dreamed about her every night, whether he wanted to or not. In his dreams, she was there; some nights telling him how much she loved him, other nights a reliving of the day she left him- telling him that she didn't love him, and that they ought to break up; Elijah didn't know which dream made him feel worse once he awoke.

He half-heartedly pulled out a weed, wiping his brow off with his forearm. Standing up, he took a flask out of his back pocket and took a swig of the rum. And this time, without grimacing at the burning feeling it made as it trickled down his throat. He coughed, cleared his throat, and began singing a song that Frodo used to sing to him as a child, as he continued to pull the weeds out of the garden.

It took him a moment before he noticed that he wasn't singing the song by himself anymore. He turned around; she was standing behind him.

"Jane?" He said incredulously. "How do you know that song?" His surprise at her appearance mixed with the alcohol made this the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Jane was standing a few feet away from him, her arms crossed. She was wearing a long, loose beige skirt and a brown long-sleeved tunic. She looked at him strangely. "It's 'Angel' by Sarah McLaughlin. How do **you** know it?"

He shook his head, his anger flaring. "That doesn't matter. What do you want? What are you doing here?" He snapped. Why _was_ she here? He really didn't want to deal with her right now. He threw down his garden tools and began to storm into his house.

"No!" She ran up to him, stopping in front of his door, blocking his way. "You _have _to hear me out." Her voice broke. For some reason, she really seemed to be upset.

He glared at her for a moment. "Why should I talk to you?" He spat. "After what you put me through?" Elijah shook his head, looking anywhere but at the tears that were filling in her eyes.

She sniffed. "Elijah," She winced, like saying his name caused her pain, "I wouldn't have come to you if it wasn't really, really important. Please, trust me." She whispered.

He paused, and then felt something around the region of his stomach give away and he relented. "Fine, whatever. You can come in- but not for long." He muttered, and she moved her arm aside to let him into his house. She followed him in and closed the door quietly behind her.

"Will we be expecting anyone anytime soon?" She said softly, looking into the next

room. Elijah's back was to her; he was washing the dirt and sweat off his hands and face in a basin.

"No…" He responded, his back still to her. He was wearing a tight, dirt- stained and sweat-soaked short sleeve shirt. Jane remembered ripping that very shirt off him in the heat of passion only a few weeks ago. But that was in another lifetime, she reminded herself firmly.

"My parents are spending some time with Pippin." He turned around, wiping his face dry with a towel. His expression had softened a bit, but he still regarded her coldly. Whether it was an act or not, it was impossible for her to tell. "Jane, what is so important that you felt the need to visit me at night? Are you alright?"

She bit her lip. No, she wasn't alright. She was extremely far from alright. She'd been tormenting herself for days now, and it wasn't just the breakup that haunted her… she felt like she had to tell him before she lost her mind.

"Maybe you should sit down…" She pulled up two chairs and sat them across from each other.

They both sat down across from each other. Jane looked extremely nervous, which bothered him. She was wringing her hands in her lap. Elijah fought the urge to touch them, to comfort her. It amazed him that he could still have feelings for her even after what he'd been through because of her. He restrained himself and didn't move.

"Okay," Jane spoke, "There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to bite the bullet," She said, talking to herself more than to him.

He nodded blankly, wondering what on earth she was about to tell him and why it caused her so must distress.

She swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Elijah, I think I might be pregnant."

His expression didn't change, but his eyes widened. Then, as the information hit him his mouth dropped and he gaped at her in complete disbelief.

"Pregnant? How could you be pregnant…?"

She looked at him in disbelief. "I think you'd know how I got pregnant, Elijah!"

"I mean-." Elijah exhaled loudly. He put his hands over his face and shook his head. After a few silent seconds with his hands over his face, she heard him murmur, "What are we going to do?"

"Now, Remember, there's not a definite chance I'm pregnant. It would be impossible in this world to determine that for sure, right now. I'm just saying that I'm really…late." She lost all form of self-control and began to cry.

"What am I going to do with a baby?" She wailed, throwing her hands in the air in despair. " I'm not ready for this…I can't raise a baby by myself…"

"Yourself…?"He looked at her in disbelief, and ran a hand agitatedly through his hair. "Where am I going?!"

She paused. "What?"

He exhaled, an attempt to calm himself down. "Jane, I'm not going anywhere. I would never desert you, and my …child." He had a strange expression on his face, as he looked at her midsection. He reached out and took her hands.

Something inside her fell apart. It suddenly felt like the way it used to with him. He lost all iciness towards her.

"I won't let you raise... my baby all by yourself, Jane." He lowered his head, composed himself, and raised his head again. His eyes were very bright, and he seemed to be having difficulty speaking.

"You hurt me more than I've ever been hurt in my life."

Jane felt like she'd been hit in the stomach, his words had such an impact on her. "I know," She gasped, "And I'm so, so sorry. I know that there is no way I will ever do that to you ever again. I do love you, Elijah." She spoke, her voice watery.

"Then why did you think that we shouldn't be together?" He asked; his tone still affected by hurt.

"It was all because of Erin, and how I felt"- Jane cut herself off, and looked at him- a look of terror dawning in her eyes. "Oh my GOD. ERIN." Her hands flew to her cheeks in horror.

"What about her?" He replied calmly, gently taking her hands from her cheeks and settling them back in her lap. "Do not worry about it, Jane. Whatever my mother throws at us, we can handle. Especially now since she's just forgiven me for going behind her back..." He said, with a roll of his eyes.

Jane let out a small snort of laughter. "Great. If I thought she hated me when I slept with you, wait until she finds out I might be carrying your kid…"

She shook his head. "Don't think about her." He said gently. "Really, please."

She nodded, staring into his eyes. A small, sad smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. "Elijah, when I broke up with you, I was thinking…."she trailed off, trying to find the right words to express her feelings, and coming up with none suitable.

"Basically, really ridiculous reasons of no significance." She said, saying it to herself and him at the same time. "I realized, during this time without you, that…I can't live without you."

For the first time in two weeks Elijah smiled, his eyes also filling with tears. "I realized that, too." He whispered, and they embraced. At his touch, she broke down completely.

"I thought I'd lost you forever!" She sobbed, clinging to him.

He gently disconnected her from his neck and kissed her. "So did I." He whispered.

She stopping kissing him and just sat across from him, a peculiar expression on her face. "I can't believe I might be having your baby." She said slowly, her voice a shocked monotone, her eyes wide and unfocused.

"I know." He hugged her again. "How can you live with yourself?" He joked, resting his hand tenderly against her lower abdomen.

She smiled. "I love you Elijah."

"And I love you too, Jane. And the baby, of course." He kissed her. She inhaled; he smelled like a blend of grass and spices; she'd almost forgotten what he smelled like and how much she loved it.

"Yes…._our_ baby"- Jane's words were cut short as their lips met.

They kissed, and neither of them wanted it to stop. "Elijah…" She whispered, as he kissed her longingly.

"What?" He replied through their long and hard kisses.

"What if… I'm not pregnant?"

He stopped kissing her and looked at her seriously. "Jane, I'll still love you." He took her hand in his. "And if you are, we can get through this. Together."

She smiled, then laughed and hugged him.

"I love you, Jane." He said.

"I love you too…" She sighed, sheer joy once again taking over her. It almost (_almost_) didn't matter to her that she may have to suffer through an excruciatingly painful drug-free delivery in 8 months time, and then have to raise a child that she (nor he) was ready for; Elijah loved her, and he'd forgiven her for being so goddamn stupid.

"Now…" He moved his chair against hers, and touched her leg with his fingertips. His hand began to move slowly up her leg, taking her loose knee-length skirt with it. She gasped at his sudden, obvious wanting. A wanting that she shared. The erotic thrill that this gesture sent through her was almost alarming.

"Are you sure that they won't be home anytime soon?" She breathed. He reached under her skirt and slid her panties down her legs. Chills went down her spine. "We don't want a repeat performance…" She kicked them into a corner.

"Positive." He spoke. A small smile on his face as he threw off his shirt.

"Well, then…we have nothing to lose…." She said, moving her chair closer to his and reaching down and unbuttoning his pants. In three quick gestures, she threw off her blouse and bra, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He slid closer to her, and kissed her bare shoulder.

"…And nothing to gain." He finished, his voice a whisper.

l.l.l.l.

When Eomer caught her eyes from across the fireside, Carla felt a tingly desire hit her. She knew the look, it was the same look he had been giving her since they had started their affair (God she hated that word). Carla gently stood up, making a big show of yawning to make it look as though she was off to bed…which was really wasn't a lie; she was off to bed, but just not to sleep.

She left the fireside and cautiously made her way towards his house, which he shared only with Elfwine (who she knew for a fact that he was off doing something with Eldarion, Jullianne and Silmarwen). So it was a 'safe' place, unlike her own; two other girls lived there and word had been sent that Mila and her baby would be returning soon.

Carla felt like a whore, sneaking off to make love to a married man. Now she understood the guilt Jane must felt when she went to Elijah.

She knew that throughout history kings had had plenty of mistresses (Niori gave her enough history lectures that Carla could probably name what kings had had sex with what woman), but that was un her world; the kings she had met in this place, she couldn't imagine any of them having affairs.

Aragorn had had plenty of opportunities to sleep with other women, Jane included, and he would have _never_ betrayed Arwen. The thought of Eldarion, one of the sweetest kids she had ever met, cheating on a woman was laughable…and he had proven that when he cared about someone, that's the only woman he would even think about. Eomer was too loyal…at least he was before she had come back into his life (Theoden was the only one she had no opinion on).

Apparently Carla was Eomer's biggest weakness, and her heart told her that that would only lead to trouble.

When she finally reached the home, she waited inside. Ten minutes later, he came to her.

The moment that the door closed, Carla threw herself at him. He was stunned for a moment, but when she had pushed him into a wall and jumped into his arms, he responded.

Their kiss was rough; there was nothing gentle about it…about any of it. It was desire, a desire that was so strong that it almost hurt. That drove every move…and this kind of desire was the furthest thing from gentle and tender.

Carla started to tear at his shirt, searching for buttons that could be undone. She hated men's clothes in this place; they were so much easier to get off back in her world and there were too many layers.

Finally it came off, and not two seconds later, there went her pants.

Eomer picked her up suddenly and strode into the next room, throwing her down onto his bed. When she landed, Carla removed the remainder of her clothes and threw them carelessly. Then she got back to her feet and helped Eomer remove the rest of his.

As article after article (he had a lot more clothes than she did) of clothing dropped to the floor, he kissed and touched her in places that sent shockwaves of pleasure shooting through her body.

Finally, Carla just couldn't take it anymore; she stepped away from his touch and then pulled him down on the bed with her.

She moaned when he kissed her again, rougher than before. She wrapped her legs around him, running her hands down his lean back. And then he was inside her and the bliss came.

Time stopped and sped up at the same time, drowning her. Her mind didn't think as it sunk deeper and deeper. She could hear him say her name and she knew that she kept repeating his, but other than that she just let herself get lost…

And then, somewhere in the middle, Carla's mind was snapped out of its pleasure and into completely clear thought. She had no idea what had happened. Carla opened her eyes, and realized in horror that someone was standing in the doorway…

And that someone was Elfwine.

No! Carla's mind screamed.

She violently pushed Eomer off of her, who gave a short cry of protest. Carla ignored him completely, grabbing at the closest thing to cover herself. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Elfwine, who still looked down at the bed in disbelief.

"What-" Eomer turned on her, a hint of anger in his voice. He broke off his question as he followed Carla's line of sight; when his gaze came to rest on his son, the horror that Carla felt washed over Eomer's face.

"How could you do this to mother?" Elfwine finally asked in bewilderment, his voice no angry but heart brokenly sad.

Eomer looked like he tried to speak, but just couldn't. Elfwine retreated, looking as though he had never been more miserable. Not a moment after he was gone, Eomer was off of the bed, dressing quickly and running after his son. He didn't say a word to her.

A moment later she heard their yells; one sounded furious and one sounded pleading…and both were loud. Loud enough that anyone could hear…

God what have I done? Carla thought as she added this to the large list of mistakes she had made lately, Oh God what have I done?

l.l.l.l.l.

Niori heard about what had happened between Eomer, Elfwine and indirectly Carla the night before, through over hearing bits and pieces of conversation on her way to breakfast. It was refreshing that she wasn't the topic, but she wished to God that it hadn't been Carla…wished that no one had found out about her affair with Eomer.

No matter what Niori may have felt towards Carla, she would have spared her this. Niori wished that she could have somehow stopped it. If only it was that simple.

On the bright side, this was one of the few moments in the past few days that she had been totally lucid and completely herself. She knew it wouldn't last, and that in a half an hour max she'd be drawn back into the need, but at least these moments still came. Niori feared that they'd be all gone soon, and that scared her so much.

Niori heard a door open and then close, and her heart began to thunder. It was an automatic reaction; when she heard someone coming towards her and didn't know who, it scared her.

A moment later, she heard footsteps coming closer, and then someone appeared in the doorway to the room. Niori blinked a few times, trying to figure out who it was through the bright sunlight that was cast on that spot.

"Niori?"

When the voice spoke, she realized who it was.

"Mila?"

And then she stepped further into the room, and Niori saw that it was indeed Mila, and she wasn't alone. There was a bundle grasped in her arms, and Niori knew that it was her baby. Jane had told her about the birth and how Mila had been staying with the midwife and she also knew that Mila was scheduled to come back within the next few days (which apparently right then). But for some reason, Niori hadn't connected Mila's return with the coming of a baby. She hadn't realized that she'd be in the same place as a tiny, newborn baby.

Niori got off of her feet and walked away from her bed, fascination driving her. She had been nowhere near any small children since…since she had left the paediatrics wing of the hospital all those months (nearly a year now) ago. And here was this tiny baby in the same room as her…

When she finally reached Mila, Niori looked down at the baby wrapped snugly in a plain grey blanket. She was beautiful. There was no other way to describe the little baby who looked up at her with large brown eyes, not making a sound.

"What's her name?" Niori asked, her voice almost astonished. How was it that, seeing this baby, made all of the bad stuff be forgotten? Niori had no desire to destroy herself.

"Belladonna," Mila replied softly, and Niori finally tore her eyes from the baby.

It wasn't until she saw the apprehension in Mila's eyes did Niori remember everything. She took a step back, knowing why Mila was looking at her that way; she knew what was happening to Niori and, no matter how distressed she was about it, was not trusting Niori around her child.

Niori couldn't blame her, but this hurt her.

"She's beautiful," Niori told her, turning around sharply and moving away so that Mila would not see the tears that had stormed her eyes. Mila would not intentionally hurt her –she was just too kind- and Niori didn't want to feel horrible about this.

"Would you like to hold her Niori?" Mila's soft voice asked a moment later.

Niori turned, shocked that Mila would offer such a thing. Mila had pure, almost motherly kindness in her eyes as she held out the baby. Niori wordlessly took Belladonna into her arms.

The baby cooed as she looked up at her, and for the first time since her dark existence had begun, Niori smiled. For the first time since, Niori realized that there were still beautiful things in the world.

The baby felt so right in her arms…and that made her long for the one that should have been her's…

"I must go fetch the remainder of my things from the midwife," Mila spoke, "Will you keep Bella?"

"Of course…"

With that, Mila turned and left Niori standing there, Bella in her arms. Niori went back to her bed and sat down, rocking the baby gently.

The baby swung her arms around with a giggle, and Niori's smile grew.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Niori whispered softly, "How much you make me wish all over again that I was as lucky as your mom?"

What would it have been like if her son was still alive? Would have all of this still happened? Even if it had, her son would have been the one thing that would have made her fight to save herself now.

Someone cleared their throat from behind her, and Niori jumped, her heart racing. Instinctively, she tightened her hold on Belladonna, pulling her as close to her chest as she could go. Niori got to her feet and turned, her body tense and prepared to run.

When Niori first looked to the doorway, she thought that it was Legolas standing there. Panic fluttered through her as yet again, horrible and bloody images running through her mind. She stepped back, the only thing keeping her upright was the fact that Bella was still in her arms.

He took another step into the room, and Niori realized that it wasn't Legolas standing there, but it was his brother.

Most of the panic went away, but not all of it. The shame was still there and she had to avert her eyes. She had almost killed Aldor's brother…why else would he be here other than to freak out at her. She waited, but it never came. When Aldor finally spoke, it wasn't in anger, but in pleading.

"Please Niori. I know that Silmarwen had told you, and now I beg you. Please…go see him."

Then Niori felt sick all over again.

"I…I can't…" she stammered, looking back at him with wide eyes. She wished that she hadn't; not only was his voice pleading, but so were his eyes.

"He needs to hear you say that this was not your intent," Aldor continued, "He needs to know that you do not wish him death."

"I would never!" Niori cried, "No matter what!"

"Then you must tell him that!" Aldor replied, his voice nearly desperate, "He will not listen to any of us! He will only believe if the words were to come from you! He can live in a world where you hate him, but the thought of him hurting you so much that you would wish him dead, that is too much…he will let himself die. Please…I do not wish to lose my brother."

Niori's voice choked off, and she couldn't speak. She couldn't let Legolas die…but she couldn't face him; she couldn't look him in the eye, not after what she had done to him. Even if it was to tell him why she had stabbed him.

"No…" Niori whispered, feeling so dizzy that she had to sit down. She was scared that she'd drop the baby, so she lay her down on the bed beside her. She didn't know what scared her more; the thought of Legolas dying or the thought of having to see him after knowing that she had been so close to killing him herself., "Oh God I can't face him…not after that night. Sil can tell him…just tell her that it was my wrists…she'll know what happened…"

"He will not trust our word," Aldor told her, "he will only trust if it comes from you."

Aldor gave her one more pleading look, and when her terrified, stricken face didn't change, he quickly turned and left without another word. She stared after him, her mind screaming that she should do two different things; one side screamed at her to go after him and do as he wished, and the other screamed that if she did that, something would go very, very wrong.

But she couldn't let Legolas think that she wanted him dead.

I have to…have to…

She looked back down when Belladonna made a small sound. When she looked down, it wasn't Bella that she saw, but her own son. And when she blinked and saw that it wasn't her son but Mila's daughter, Niori realized something.

Losing Legolas would be just as life ending as losing her baby, not matter how she felt about him. Even if whatever had been between Legolas and herself was shattered and she never really wanted him in her life anymore, the thought of him being dead made her world seem to go black. She loved and hated him, but she couldn't let him die…not when she could stop it.

Niori bounded to her feet and rushed into the other room, grabbing the sketch pad that lay on Jane's bed. She opened it, took the pencil into her hand and began to write.

_Legolas_

_I didn't want to…the last thing I would want is to hurt you like this. No matter what I feel for you –no matter how much you've torn out my heart and hurt me-, I would never want you dead. Something happened, but…but I don't think I could explain without sending myself into a panic attack. Tell Sil about my wrists and she'll be able to tell you. Please don't let yourself die…not for me._

_Niori_

When she reached the end, she almost found herself writing I love you. Niori stopped short, throwing the pencil back onto the bed. Her eyes were watering, but she wiped them clear as she tore out the page.

This was the only thing she could do; she couldn't see him because it would drive her over the edge, but she could do this for Legolas.

She ran out of the room, scooping up Belladonna before she rushed out of the building. The baby gave a little squeal of delight as she bounced in Niori's arms as she ran across the village.

She completely ignored everyone else until Aldor's back came into her view.

"Aldor!" she cried out, causing him to stop, "Aldor!"

He waited, and when she reached him and handed him the note, Aldor looked at it in confusion.

"Give it to Legolas," Niori told him, "I can't look at him, not without wanting to throw myself on a sword. This is all I can do…"

Aldor nodded thankfully, taking the note. He said a quick thank you and then turned, walking with a heightened pace.

"Aldor!" Niori cried out suddenly, making him pause, "Tell him…tell him…"

Niori didn't know what to say; there was something that she wanted to say, but everything was just so confused and mixed up that she didn't know what it was."

"I'll tell him when you figure you what you wish to truly to tell him," Aldor replied simply as he continued to walk, leaving her standing there.

Niori looked back down at Belladonna, giving the baby another small smile despite the fact that she was still all screwed up inside.

"Come on honey," she told the baby, "your moms going to wonder where were went…and I don't think she'll want us gone too long."

l.l.ll.l.

An- That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed and here's hoping that the next chapter will come out fairly quickly.


	38. Bonds That Were Broken

An- Hey all! See, this didn't take way too long! But the next one probably will; end of the school year, and since it's graduation, we'll be otherwise occupied! We'll try though!

Chapter 38

When a messenger came to her with a note from Arien, Carla was shocked; there was no reason for Arien wanting to see her, at least she could think of none. She almost ignored it too, because all she wanted to do was hide like she had been for two days.

Carla wouldn't go out of her room; she did not want to walk through a camp that she knew she had been sleeping with Eomer. She had taken the coward's way out that night when Elfwine had caught them; dressing quickly, Carla had slipped out a back window and ran all the way home, her ears ringing with the yells of Eomer and Elfwine as her affair became public knowledge.

When she had arrived, Carla had barricaded herself in her room and refused to come out. Thank God for Mila, who had been bringing her food. She didn't know what Eomer was doing, because she hadn't talked to him since.

But the mystery behind Arien's note peaked her curiosity, and she couldn't resist going to find out what the younger girl wanted. Besides, could one really ignore a summons that came from a princess?

Taking a deep breath, Carla stepped out of the building, her eyes scanning the area around her for any signs of other people. She could take everyone staring and treating her like a homewrecker, but the though that scared her most was the chance that she'd run into Elfwine.

The betrayal that had shone in his eyes that night –the betrayal on the behalf of his absent mother- was the same kind of betrayal that had shone in Niori's eyes when she found out that Carla had left her there. Carla couldn't handle that.

Carla made her way to where Arien had asked to meet her, using the back way of course. It was near the part of the hospital that was for the wounded. When she rounded the corner and saw Arien standing there, Carla almost cried out…then she saw that Arien wasn't alone.

And when Carla realized that that someone was Erin, she stopped walking altogether. She almost turned around and walked away, but Arien had already spotted her.

"Carla!"

Erin whirled around when she heard Carla's name, her eyes flashing.

"What the hell is that bit-" Erin began to seethe, but another, softer voice interrupted.

"Arien? Is that you?"

When Jane stepped out and realized that Erin was there, her eyes widened in horror. When it looked as though Erin's anger was about to turn on her, Jane turned around, ready to run.

"Wait!" Arien's voice stopped them all, "Please!"

The pure desperation in Arien's voice made them look to her small, pleading face.

"I know the bonds between you have been soiled, but please, you must put that aside. There is one who needs you now…needs you more than she knows, wants or will even admit."

Arien was talking about Niori, Carla realized. She wasn't the only one, because a breath later, Erin's harsh voice started.

"Niori seems to be doing just fine alone," Erin hissed.

"And she made that point very clear," Jane growled, anger now taking over her face.

With that, the two began to leave (in opposite directions), and Carla just stood there, rooted to the spot.

"If you leave now she'll die!"

The sentence stopped both Erin and Jane and forced them to turn back. At first they thought that she had said it to make them stay, but when they looked at her, they knew it was the honest to God truth.

Arien was crying.

"You cannot let Niori fall into this!" Arien continued, "She's beyond caring what happens to her! That's why we must!"

"She doesn't want our help," Jane told the girl, "Niori made it perfectly clear."

"You and your sister will have to save her," Carla finally spoke, her voice so sad, "because you're the only ones who she hasn't intentionally driven away."

"We can't do it alone!" the little girl whispered, the tears sounding in her voice, "She needs all of us…all of our love. Surly, despite now and what has happened, you still hold enough love for her that would stop her from killing herself, for that is what she is doing; the only difference between drowning herself in drink and taking a knife to her wrists is that this will take longer."

None of them could deny what Arien had said; they all knew what Niori was doing was equivalent to suicide, but not one of them had believed that it would go that far. Even after they watched Niori's torments, they had all assumed that, eventually, Niori would force herself to survive…

They had never once considered that she wouldn't want to survive.

"What do you want me to do Arien?" Carla asked finally.

She wasn't going to back away, not from this; Carla had played a part, however unintentional, in making Niori become this. She owned Niori this…owned to help her gain back part of her that Carla had helped her make her lose.

Besides, unlike Jane and Erin, Carla wasn't angry with Niori; she still loved Niori – her cousin, her best friend- as much as she always had…it was Niori who hated her.

"All you need to do is be there," Arien explained as she looked to Carla, a sort of relief in her eyes, "just to be at her side as she battles and fights this. Niori needs to know that you are there for her."

When Erin and Jane still stayed quiet, Carla turned on them, anger hitting her hard. How the hell could they even hesitate now that they knew the extent of truth laid out before them?

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Carla practically screamed, "How can you even _think _of walking away from her when Niori has _never_ walked away from any of us! Can't you see why she went so far to make you hate her? She's scared she'll hurt us, even if she doesn't realize it! Niori's out of control…and it's our job to try and put her back together! I don't give a damn if you go back to hating her after this, but if you can turn your back on her now, then you're a fucking cold hearted bitch who deserves to suffer as much as she has!"

The two other girls looked ashamed by the time Carla finished…and that was the exact emotion Carla had been hoping for.

"We'll help," Erin whispered softly.

"Of course we will," Jane spoke, her voice just as soft.

"Then come," Arien told them, the utter relief sounding in her voice, "we must be there when she arises."

They all entered the building, stopping when they came to the room where Silmarwen sat, Niori lying unconscious on the bed beside her.

When she looked up, the same relief that had shone in Arien's eyes, shone in Silmarwen's eyes.

They had honestly thought that it would be a struggle to get the three girls to help, and that sent shame through Carla.

Did the princesses really think them all so cold?

"What exactly are we doing?" Erin asked after a moment.

"We're going to keep her here until the dependence is drained from her body," Silmarwen told them, "it will take time, she will suffer…but it is the only way. The desire will never fully leave her and temptation will always lurk beneath the surface, but that will be a battle Niori must face herself. But it is up to us to get her to that point."

So they were going to put Niori through some sort of primitive form of rehab. Carla remembered what it was like where her dad had made himself sober up, and watching that again terrified her.

This was going to be hard; hard for them to watch and excruciating for Niori to go through.

"Now all we can do is wait," Silmarwen spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

l.l.l.l.ll.l.l

Jane eyed Erin with quite a bit of apprehension. She hadn't seen Erin at all since she walked in on them weeks ago, and it seemed like absolutely nothing had changed between them. Erin still looked at her with burning hate in her eyes, and every passing moment just made Jane angrier at her ex-friend for still hating her. She longed to tell Erin how she, Jane, felt about the way Erin had treated her, she just-

"The weather kind of sucks, doesn't it?" Erin remarked calmly. Jane froze in surprise and (sincere) wonderment.

"Um, what?" She responded, shocked that Erin had uttered a word in her presence, much less _spoke _to her!

Erin's face was a blank slate, revealing nothing, but at least her eyes weren't burning holes into Jane's face anymore. Jane relaxed slightly.

"The weather is bad." She pointed skywards at the darkened sky and looked up. "I wish it would get better."

"Well, maybe it's an omen." Jane spoke quietly, looking at the ground. "It feels like it's impossible for the sun to be shining when Niori is going through hell."

Erin made a non-committal noise in her throat and nodded. She clasped her hands behind her back.

"How are you?" Jane asked with some caution. She knew that Erin didn't know about the could-be pregnancy, but she might know about their break-up.

"I'm fine." Erin spoke in a clipped manner. "You?"

"Good." Jane answered automatically. _I'm fantastic…_she thought happily.

"Hm." Erin acknowledged her answer. "You know, I heard what happened."

Jane froze. A million thoughts ran through her head at the speed of light. Did she know about the baby?

"Did you?" Jane squeaked. She tried to remain natural about it but failed miserably.

"Yes. And I'm not quite sure how I feel about it yet."

Jane felt a bead of nervous sweat roll down her temple. She inhaled with difficulty; she was waiting for Erin to explode again.

"Oh. Well…."

Erin spoke. "You know how I felt about you being with my son."

Every muscle in Jane's body relaxed- she stopped herself from letting out a giant whoosh of relief. She didn't know Jane might be pregnant…she just thought that they broke up-uh oh.

"Yes, Erin- about that." Jane began nervously. Clearing her throat, she clasped her hands together. But Erin stopped her with a word; She didn't seem overtly angry, just agitated.

"No, listen, Jane." She sighed in annoyance (whether at herself or Jane, Jane didn't know), "The mother in me can't help but be mad that _you_ broke up with _him_!"

Jane paused, her mouth half open. She didn't expect that, that's for sure. When she had regained her composure, she said delicately, "Maybe you should talk to Elijah about all this. I have to go."

And before Erin could stop her, Jane slipped out of sight.

l.l.l.l.l

To Niori, everything was a tornados whirl that never stopped. Everything she did (or didn't do) was melded together, making it an eternity without end.

She screamed and she cried and she begged and she saw things that shouldn't have been there. She saw them both, even when she was awake; she saw the two men who had hurt her the most…the ones who would forever haunt and curse her. One for his cruelty and one for his love.

She felt terror and horror…but most of all she felt utter pain.

Niori tried to make them all leave, but nothing she could say would make them permanently drive them away (they all left for about an hour at a time at different times, for which Niori assumed was to eat and to do other things).

They wouldn't abandon her…

So Niori drifted from pain to oblivion, slowly realizing that she was as alone as she thought.

l.l.l.l.l

That evening, to her extreme happiness, Jane was able to get away from everyone without trying too hard; all attention was focused on Niori.

She met Elijah in their trusty shed, which was surprisingly still not in use. She opened the creaky door with gentle precision, knowing how to open it while making the littlest amount of noise possible, and slipped through the familiar doors. The dusty smell of earth and dead grass greeted her before Elijah's soft lips touched her own in the semi- darkness. Elijah had lit two candles and set them on shelves above them, casting a faint, yellowish light onto his form. Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder.

"How have things been" He asked her, when they had stopped kissing. He kissed her cheek and waited for her response.

Jane sighed. "Do you want it in a nutshell?" She joked darkly. "Niori is still sick, and Erin still hates me. The End."

He cringed sympathetically. "Okay, so nothing has changed." He made to kiss her.

"Well"- Jane stopped him. "Something has kind of changed, I guess." She grimaced in response to his inquisitive look.

"It's your mother."

"What else is new?" He muttered to no one in particular. "What has she done now?"

"She thinks that we are still broken up"- his face remained impassive- "and," Jane continued slowly, "she's mad at _me_ again for breaking up with you."

Elijah looked like he was going to yell, or laugh, or both. Instead, he shook his head and pulled her close. "Oh, God, she's crazy. Forget about her. When I'm with you, I can't stand talking about her."

Jane kissed him in response.

"And what about you?" She said playfully, when they had stopped kissing. She put her forehead on his own and looked into his eyes. "How are _you_ doing?"

He scrunched up his face and pretended he was thinking hard about it. "Well, you know how it is. I've got the most beautiful girl in the world hanging off my neck right now, making out with me. She also might be carrying my kid. Life is pretty rough." He grinned.

She brushed her lips against his. "Yeah…" she breathed. "No sign of a period yet. I still might be pregnant." She put her hands down by her side and leaned her head against his shoulder. He put his arms around her, and put his head on her shoulder.

"When will you accept that Elijah Baggins junior is here to stay?"

"In another week. If there's nothing by then, I'll accept it. And what do you mean "Elijah Baggins junior?" She grinned and pushed away from him in mock agitation, "Who says that it will be a boy? What if I want to name her "Jane Wo-?"

"Baggins. Jane Baggins Junior." Elijah cut in, his eyes bright despite the faint light from the candles.

Her teasing smile vanished instantly. "Baggins?" She whispered, her eyes wide with shock. "Elijah, what are you saying?"

"Marry me."

l.l.l.l.l

When Niori had fallen blessedly silent once again, Arien slipped out of the building.

When Sil had told how nearly horrific this would be, Arien had never imagined it could be like this. After watching four days of Niori suffering such –suffering more than she had even at the hands of the enemy-, Arien wanted so much to just give Niori what she asked for so that the pain would go away.

The only thing that stopped her was remembering how strong Niori really was; Niori was strong enough to pull herself up. Arien remembered the fierce fire that burned within Niori's heart and knew that she had to do all that she could to bring that back.

When she stepped outside, Arien leaned against the building and closed her eyes. She was tired…so very tired.

They all were. And amidst it all, Arien watched as the bonds of friendship that had been broken began to heal themselves.

When Arien opened her eyes, she was startled to find someone standing before her. That someone was Legolas.

He had been released from the very building the day before they had locked Niori into it. He was nearly completely recovered now, a testament to how quickly his race healed. All that remained was the scar where the knife had punctured his skin.

Arien tried to speak, but before the words formed, Legolas did.

"I know that I cannot enter, for seeing me now would only further her pain. But I need her to know that I am with her as she fights this, even if it is not by her side."

Arien couldn't disagree because she knew it to be the truth; Legolas's love could almost outshine them all.

Niori could lie to herself all she wanted to by saying she hated him; furious, torn and hurt by him yes, but she couldn't hate him. Niori couldn't hate Legolas anymore than she could stop loving him.

"She won't hear the words," Arien told him.

"That is why I brought this," Legolas replied, opening his palm and handing Arien a silver ring, "it fell from her finger as she ran from me that night," Legolas's face seemed to soften as he continued, an almost sad smile on his lips, "it was a gift from so long ago…the ring I gave her to be her wedding band long before I could even speak the words," the smile went away as he looked back up to Arien, "Give this to her now, and she'll know and understand."

"Of course," Arien spoke, grasping the ring tightly in her hand, "Thank you…thank you for helping me –helping us- save her."

"Arien," Legolas replied softly, "I extend the same thanks to you."

With that, he left and Arien returned inside. She passed the others (minus Jane, who had left just before Arien,) who lay throughout the rooms that led to Niori's.

Niori was awake again, sitting wrapped up in a corner and seemingly lucid. Without a word, Arien marched across, knelt down in front of her and then held out her hand.

Niori's eyes stared at the ring for a long time.

"I lost this," Niori whispered as she took the ring into shaking hands.

"And Legolas found it…and kept it so that it could be returned."

Niori's eyes closed and after a moment, an almost calmly peaceful look appeared on her face.

"I feel him here…" Niori's whispered as she slowly touched the place where her heart was.

And then something miraculous happened; Niori willingly slipped the ring onto her finger.

When Niori's eyes opened and looked back up, Arien saw the first traces of hope –of love- coming into her eyes. It was at that moment that Arien was absolutely certain that Niori would overcome this all.

l.l.ll.

After an exact amount of seven days, the fog had been lifted from her mind. There wasn't anymore drifting. There was still dreams…there was still pain. She still felt as though she had been dragged through a hurricane twice and then set on fire…

But under all of that –under all of the stuff that still felt wrong- something felt different. To say it was better would be the biggest lie told to mankind, but it was different; maybe it was different in a better way, but she couldn't tell yet.

She thought that it might have started when Arien had handed her the ring, but everything about the week meshed together, making it one long eternity without being cut up into things like days, hours and minutes.

Thinking still wasn't a hundred percent, and standing up was still an issue…but her body no longer kept her on the ground. She still threw up every day, but now she could physically move around by herself without totally falling on her ass.

And now that she could do that, Niori was going to test herself.

She hadn't tried to break out or make a run for it the whole time, so none of them expected it; it wasn't hard, at least not for her. All it took was one moment where Arien, Silmarwen and Carla were in deep discussion about her 'progress' and not really noticing her, and then Niori was in the last room of the building (where Carla usually was) and then out a window.

Niori really would have thought that they'd be watching her harder; she was a master of escape after all.

She walked, sluggish and a bit dizzy, to the storehouse. She walked right up to the door and just stood there, staring it down. Everything reared up within her, every desire and need, screaming in her head to just reach out and open the door. Go fourth into the heaven that awaited her inside.

But she stopped herself. She didn't know what stopped her –maybe it was the horror of what she had gone through the past week or maybe it was just her drive to win- but whatever it was, it gave her the power to step away from the door, turn and walk away. Let her walk away even though every inch of her wanted to go inside.

If anyone said that she's 'gotten better', she'd deck them. Niori didn't know what she was, but she knew it was a very long away from better. Whatever it was, she had won this part of the battle…and after this, she wasn't going to let herself lose.

Despite all else that she'd let continue or couldn't stop, this was one; Drinking, no matter how much it called to her, wasn't something she would bend to. Not anymore. Not after what she had gone through…not after her friends had done so much to save her.

l.l.l

An- Before anyone says anything, we'd like to acknowledge that both Acholoism and Post Tramatic Stress Disorder take an extensive time to be able to live with. There's no way to 'get over it' or any such term, only to learn to live with it. We don't want anyone to think that we don't apperciate just how hard that struggle would be, because we do; the only reason we rushed all of that is for the advancement of the plot and nothing more. And to everyone out there struggling with either of those, you have out complete support and love...and we hope that you'll be able to win that battle. That's all. I hope you guys understand where we were coming from and don't get offended.


	39. What Could Be

An- Hey hey all!!! Well, this chapter didn't take as long as I thought it would! Yay! So, here you go! Enjoy!

Chapter 39

"Elijah." Jane spoke, red spots blossoming in her pale cheeks. She looked down and bit her lip. "I can't marry you."

Like a punch, her words hit him hard. He cleared his throat and frowned, looking down at the floor, embarrassed. Of course, why would she want to marry him, anyway….

Seeing his pained expression, Jane looked alarmed and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look at her. "Oh, no, I didn't mean it that way!"

She made him meet her eyes. "I can't marry you, _now_, Elijah." She spoke softly, her eyes wide. "You're only 17, and I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment yet."

Elijah started. "Not _now_?" He repeated, thinking about her words.

Her face broke out into a grin. "I didn't say I couldn't marry you eventually."

His face became very serious for a moment, and then he too grinned hugely. He grabbed her waist and lifted her, twirling her around. She shrieked and laughed in surprise.

l.l.l.l.

Niori gagged as her stomach emptied itself. She was on all fours, a hand pressed up against the side of the building to steady herself as her body revolted against her. Finally, after her stomach had emptied all of its contents, Niori got up onto shaky feet.

God she hated throwing up.

What the hell was wrong with her now? For the past two or three weeks she'd been sick almost everyday, and quite frequently more than once. She wasn't sure if it was her body rejecting extra food because she was used to eating so little, or if was her body still reeling from detox (she shuddered at the memory). But whatever the hell it was, she wished that it would just stop.

"I hate throwing up!" Niori moaned out loud as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and then started to round the corner to go back into the house.

At least she had known it was coming long for her to get out of the house without making a mess. It had also given her enough time to put Bella, who she was watching, back in her cradle.

She had been watching Bella a lot in the past few days, and Niori had the suspicion that Mila was doing that on purpose; it was her way of helping Niori become whole again. Niori loved it…she loved taking care of Bella. At the moment, Mila was out with some other village women out picking gardens, crops and such.

A wave of dizziness washed over her, and she paused again, leaning against the wall to wait the spell out. When it was over, Niori straightened up again and continued her walk. She waited for another spell to come, but it never did…and for that she was grateful.

When she finally got back into the house, which she had all to herself with the exception of little Bella, she groaned as another wave of nausea hit her. Niori prepared herself to run back out, but the sick feeling reseeded, leaving her feeling only a little bad.

She jumped as she walked into the kitchen, because sitting at the table waiting for and looking nervous, was Jane.

When Jane looked up and saw her there, her face flooded and she blurted it all out.

"Niori, how did you know that you were pregnant?"

Niori just stared at the other girl as the words processed in her mind. When they were finally given meaning, it was Niori's turn to just blurt out.

"Jesus Christ Jane, are you knocked up?"

Jane flinched at Niori's blunt wording, but that didn't stop her from continuing.

"I don't know! I'm nearly two weeks late! I'm never late Niori!"

"Hold that thought," Niori somehow managed to say as she turned and walked further into the house.

As she went to gather up Bella, Niori digested this information with growing concern. This could turn out to be a very bad thing; Erin and Jane were beginning to speak –not forgive, but speak- to each other again…Jane being pregnant might put a bit of a damper on that. It damn well wouldn't bring them any closer.

Niori picked Bella, who was sleeping soundly, back up into her arms gently and then went to rejoin Jane, who still sat at the kitchen table.

"I didn't know who else to ask!" Jane cried when Niori returned, her explanation speeding up with every word, "There's only three people here I know that have had babies (Jane didn't notice Niori wince at that part)! I don't know Mila well enough to ask and Erin is starting to be _civil_ towards me again! You're the only one left!"

Once upon a time, the fact that Jane had only come to her as a last resort would have hurt. Now it surprised her that Jane would come period; she may have been there when Niori needed her, but that didn't mean they were any where close to where they used to be. Jane must have been desperate.

But then again, the word civil pretty much applied to all of them at the moment.

"Please Niori…"

Niori dug deep into her memory, trying to pull back the feelings and sensations that her body had gone through in the first stages of pregnancy…the part she loved to remember…the part that had started out so good.

"First off, no more yelling because as you can see, Bella is sleeping and it took me awhile to get her that way," Niori started, "and as for knowing I was pregnant, my period obviously stopped but I was so irregular that it wasn't a big thing for me. I kept getting sick; my morning sickness actually happened in the afternoon, which was a bitch. There were dizzy spells and a bunch of little things like that, but mostly I just felt different; it's not something I can explain…but I could just feel my body changing before I knew for sure."

Jane didn't look anymore sure of herself than when Niori had first found her there.

"I've been having migraines," Jane whispered, "and I've only been a little sick…but the time line fits; we…we had sex for the last time a month or so ago…"

"Your period can stop for more reasons than just pregnancy," Niori replied seriously, "stress can screw it up to; and let's face it…stress has been something we've all had a lot of lately."

Niori wasn't sure if Jane looked sad or relieved at the prospect.

Bella started moving around in her arms, so Niori looked down at the girl, who was just coming awake. Jane looked down at the baby too, and Jane's face was completely unreadable.

"What do you want it to be Jane?" Niori asked softly, causing Jane to look up from Bella and straight into her eyes.

"I don't know…" Jane told her, "I don't know…"

And you won't until you know for sure, Niori thought but didn't voice.

Both girls sat there for a long time, not saying a word; the only sound was Bella as she cooed and made other non-screaming baby noises. They didn't even really look at each other, just stared out into space and lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, Niori spoke, her voice not exactly guilty but obviously sad.

"I'm sorry about what I said Jane."

Jane looked up, her eyes surprised.

"I know that," Jane told her seriously, "I'll never totally forgive you for it, but I know that."

That was more than Niori had been hoping for.

"It's nothing we'll ever have to worry about," Niori whispered to herself, the pang –the pang that she felt every time she held Belladonna- hitting her.

"Don't say that Niori," Jane started, knowing now that it was Niori who was talking about children.

"It won't happen Jane," Niori replied as she couldn't tear her eyes from the baby in the arms, "I'll probably never let another man touch me…sex is an evil, dark thing for me now."

"I'm sorry Niori," Jane told her, placing a hand on her shoulder to give comfort, "I really am."

And she was; Jane had seen Niori with Belladonna the past three days and saw just how good a mother Niori would make. She saw that taking care of Belladonna was one of the few times that Niori looked almost at peace.

"It doesn't matter," Niori forced herself to say, standing up and away from Jane's touch.

But it really did.

God what she would have done to be able to have a drink.

At that moment, the once peaceful Bella began to wail. Niori looked back down, startled at the sudden sound. Bella was a pretty content baby she had found out since Mila had returned, but when she screamed, Bella _really_ screamed.

"Oh calm down hun," Niori told the baby as she swayed her arms back and fourth, "mom will be back in a few minutes, and then you can have lunch."

The screaming baby, while she normally wouldn't be bothered, was only increasing the headache that was beginning in Jane's head. So she figured that now would be a good time to leave.

"Niori…" Jane spoke over the baby's cries, getting to her feet, "Thank you."

Niori turned, knowing that it was Jane's way of ending the conversation. Jane was skipping out when Niori was falling back into her sadness (and when the place got hectic); again, Niori couldn't blame her…not with the comments she had made to Jane before.

"Please don't say anything," Jane requested just before she walked out the door.

"Of course," Niori replied, "let me know when you know for sure."

Jane gave a single nod before she turned and left.

"I don't know what you really want Jane," Niori whispered after she retreated, "but whatever it is, I hope you get it…I hope you get to be happy –totally, completely happy- again. I really do."

And then Niori went back to trying to quiet the crying and screaming baby.

l.l.l.l.l

When Erin got into bed that evening, Frodo was sitting up, reading a book by candlelight.

"How was your day?" Frodo asked her when she crawled in beside him and kissed his cheek. He closed his book and laid it on the bedside table.

Erin sighed. "Nothing has changed, honey. Everything is still screwed up."

He nodded slowly. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"You know how it's been with Niori. At least I think she seems to be getting better - it's difficult to say. I think it has to get worse before it can get better."

"That's true. Anything else exciting happen?"

"I talked to… Jane." Erin pursed her lips. "She was acting very odd, for some reason."

"Well it could have been because the last time you two interacted with each other, you called her some very choice names." Frodo spoke in mock seriousness.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, so she had good reason."

A dull thump that came from somewhere inside the house startled them. "What was that?" Erin asked, a bit alarmed.

"I think it was the front window. Do not worry about it, it was probably just a tree hitting the glass." Frodo assured her calmly.

Reassured, Erin turned to her husband. "What did you do today?"

He smiled. "I cleaned up the house- something you should try once in a while." He teased. In truth, he loved to clean, and Erin knew that. They let a comfortable pause linger between them for a few seconds.

"How is Carla?" He asked suddenly.

Erin shrugged. "It's just so hard to tell with Carla. I think she's okay, but I can never know." She paused. "I mean, I heard about her affair with Eomer, and I can completely understand why she did it."

Frodo raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Of course." Erin asserted. "If I had come back to Middle Earth and found you married, I would have done everything in my power to get back in your pants." She spoke conversationally.

"Even though it is a pretty dirty thing to do?" Frodo seemed serious, but Erin could tell otherwise.

"I know it's not the most moral act on earth, but if you love the guy, why not?"

Frodo smiled, but his face suddenly turned serious. "I know what you mean. I don't know what I would have done if you had returned with a wedding band on your finger."

She pretended to think. "Done me anyway?" Erin suggested.

He nodded. "Of course." He leaned over and kissed her.

l.l.l.l

"Elijah…" A voice whispered to him in the darkness. Startled awake, he grabbed Sting and pulled it out of it's sheath as he came to, holding the knife protectively in front of him, as taught to him by Pippin many years before.

Her arms crossed in front of her chest, Jane looked down at him on his bed. It was dark, so her face and expressions were difficult to decipher. All he could see clearly were small specks of light reflected in her eyes.

"Jane?" He spoke, his voice cracking from tiredness. He put the knife back beside his bed. "What are you doing here?" He yawned, "How did you get in?"

"The front window." She answered, a dull sound to her normally melodic voice.

He rubbed his eyes, getting the sleep out of them so he could see her properly. "My mother and father are a couple doors down…"

Without acknowledging his words, Jane slid into bed beside him, pulling the covers over them both. Surprised by her boldness, what with his parents in the house, Elijah shrugged to himself and gladly began to put his hands up her shirt and kiss her. She stiffened instantly at his touch.

"Please." She whispered forcefully, pushing him away from her. "Not now."

A bit puzzled, he removed his hands and lay onto his side on his elbow. Jane wordlessly curled up into the fetal position, her back to him.

"Jane…?" He asked quietly, laying his hand on her arm. Something must be wrong; she was acting so strangely. He gently touched her shoulder; and found that she was trembling.

"I'm not pregnant, Elijah." She whispered painfully. "I'm sorry-"

And she silently broke down. Elijah gasped as it hit him. He took her and turned her over to face him; she immediately grabbed his shoulders and burrowed her face into his chest. He put his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers.

When he found the ability to speak again, he spoke with difficulty, "Jane…you have …no reason to feel sorry…you don't…"

"I just- just wanted to- to have- _your_ baby, Elijah!" She sobbed haltingly, her words muffled by his chest.

Her jagged breathing pierced the air, and he held her tighter, wishing that he could somehow make it better. He didn't know that she had been looking forward to the baby that much. In fact, Elijah even surprised himself when tears rolled down his cheeks and into her golden hair. He himself didn't even know how much he'd been looking forward to this child. Their child.

Elijah held her until she fell asleep, and he soon followed suit.

l.l.l.l.l

Carla stood alone in a dark and colorless room…or at least, she assumed it was a room, for all she knew, she was standing in some huge godforsaken field in the middle of nowhere, weirder things had happened. Taking stock of what little she could see of her surroundings, Carla shivered as the unmistakable feeling of being watched crept upon her. Whirling around as a cool, soundless breeze wrapped it's self around her, Carla could have sworn someone had called her name.

Looking around her surroundings again, Carla clenched her hands into fists to quell the nervous terror that was enveloping her mind and body. Gritting her teeth, Carla forced herself to calm down.

Annoyed with the prolonged silence, Carla cautiously called out to any that would hear here.

"Hello….. is there anyone here?"

When the only answer she received was the echo of her own voice, Carla shivered with fear and annoyance. Feeling utterly alone and afraid was not something she was accustomed to or enjoyed to any degree.

Where the hell am I? Carla asked herself, loath to speak her thoughts for fear of disturbing the frightening silence that engulfed her.

'You're nowhere but your own mind child' 

The voice was pristine and clear, but utterly maddening. Carla shut her eyes in pain and confusion, desperately trying to quell the quiet ringing of a voice that not only was heard all around her, but felt as though it had crept through her very soul.

Whipping around once more, Carla searched in vain for the voice that had ripped through her being. Angrily she yelled out into the darkness.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want!?"

'_So full of anger, yet so unsure of your own mind, a pity.'_ the voice spoke again, and this time around, the anger and fear that had gripped her did not stop Carla from recognizing that the voice speaking to her was that of someone extraordinarily feminine and beautiful.

"Where…where are you…?" Carla asked, wanting to know what the hell was going on and why the hell she was here.

'_I am here…I am there…I am all around'_ the voice spoke again, in riddles this time…but Carla realized that it sounded as though it was standing right next to her and speaking these words into her ear. _'It is only that your mortal eyes do not have the mystical sight required to see me…for my true form would be too incomprehensible for you' _

"Well, seeing as how I love riddles and all, I'm going to pretend like I understood what the hell you just said," Carla spoke, reverting to sarcasm, which… although probably wasn't the best choice giving her current situation, felt warm and comfortable and reassured her of her control of her own being, "Now, can you PLEASE… in a way my small being will understand… tell me where you are!!"

There was silence again, and Carla wondered if her crude way of speaking had driven the other person away, but her ponderings were short lived.

'_I have no name that you could comprehend, because I was not made it your world, nor in the world you live in now…nor in any of the other hundreds of worlds that exist. I was created in the space between worlds in order to guard the doors that open onto them."_

"Okay then…" Carla spoke, her mind trying to wrap it's self around the absurdity of what the women had just said, "this is getting weirder and weirder by the second, god, this must be some kind of nightmare…"

'_A dream, actually'_ the voice spoke this time with amusement _'this is a dream…a dream that I have created so that I may speak with you. It is the only way I can…I cannot enter the realm of mortals, only in dreams may I reach those who I need to'_

"Like I said, nightmare …" Carla whispered to herself, not totally sure how she was to speak to this apparent deity of some sort.

'_I understand that this must seem strange to you, but believe me it is necessary. I do not interfere with the lives of mortals if it cannot be helped, but this time it is the entire mortal worlds, not just one life, that needs to be protected. As the world stands now, the entire fate of Middle-Earth and of your own world, stands in a fine balance. One misstep and the entire world of mortals will fall to ruin'_

"Not to interrupt an all, but what the FUCK are you talking about?"

'_When you and the other three women came to Middle-Earth seventeen years ago, you changed what the future was supposed to be. Instead of peace, war has come. This war would have never come to pass had you and your friends never met the Fellowship nor returned with them to Middle-Earth'_

Carla took in her words and felt her heart drop into a now familiar pit. They were responsible for all this… the deaths, the war… everything. As if she didn't have enough guilt and anguish sitting on her soul already. Admittedly, they had always suspected it was them that had changed the course of history for Middle Earth, but to hear it from a supposed goddess…. the reality of their situation sunk in a little farther.

'_This war is'_ the goddess spoke, compassion filling her voice_ 'partially your fault at any rate, only because of your presence in Middle-Earth. You opened the door to the other world, that is all…and it's that other world that your enemy truly wants. Middle-Earth would be a fine prize for him indeed, but it is your world that is his final goal the ultimate prize to be had'_

"Is he the one who brought us back?" Carla asked, an intense fascination gripped her… Niori had described this being of shadows, had told them all of it's malice and horror, but she still craved to know more about it, him…whatever.

'_No…he had nothing to do with your return. Had he had his way, the four of you would be dead right now. He almost succeeded with your friend, but she was able to slip from his grasp…had she died, the entire war would have died with her. She is too important to die…what is_ inside _her is too important to die. It was my power that brought you back here. Though your original presence in Middle-Earth was the cause to all this, your renewed presence could very well be its salvation, you and your friends are the only hope for this world'_

"Haven't we seriously screwed everything up enough as is??" Carla felt the contempt rise in her, first this women tells her that they were the cause of all the pain and suffering and then turns around and calls them saviours? "How the hell could we possibly do anything else?" again, sarcasm wormed it's way into Carla's tone.

'_Because you can bring great good Carla. You, Niori, Erin and Jane are so important to the future. Had you not come, Middle-Earth would have fallen. There is a role that you all must play…some are already on to that road as we speak. You can bring great happiness…or if you choose to, your actions can cause great pain'_

"What do you mean…?"

'_Let me show you…'_ the voice whispered, the world began to ripple around her and Carla had the intense feeling of being underwater. Falling to her knees, Carla closed her eyes to block out the dizzying world around her.

'_Open your eyes…'_

Carla felt an angry yell rising on her tongue but bit it down and did as she was told, what she say shocked her. Everything around her had changed, and the brilliance of it was blinding.

"What the hell?!" she cried, not understanding how she had gone from the dark, endless black to where she was now. Instead of darkness, she now stood at the edge of a clearing of a beautiful, ancient looking forest with the sun blazing above her, a huge golden sphere. At first she thought that she was back in Fangorn Forest, but as she glanced around further she realize that the trees were totally different here; they weren't as menacing and frightening, they invoked a sense of strength and comfort.

"Where-" Carla began to ask, but was cut off as a scream erupted from the woods that bordered the clearing.

Carla spun around, looking for whomever may have been in danger. It took another scream for Carla to realize that what she was hearing was no scream of terror, but one of joy.

All of the sudden, someone shot past Carla from the woods, racing into the clearing as fast as they could.

Carla jumped in startled surprise, her eyes following the person, who she noted was a young woman. A long braid flying out from behind her while her light tunic and pants curved around her strong figure.

Still running, the woman turned her head back to look for her pursuer. As she turned, Carla was nearly floored by shock. The woman, face full of joy, turned away and continued to run.

"Niori?" she whispered,

Indeed it was Niori who run out of the woods, but it was a very different Niori than the one Carla knew, had ever known; this Niori was older by at least five or six years, with long hair (something Niori had always longed for yet never been able to attain)…and she was smiling brightly…something Carla hadn't seen her do since her return from the enemy camp.

Only a few meters away, someone else darted out from the tree line. It took Carla a whole of two seconds to realize who this was; all she had to do was get a glance at the golden hair to realize it was Legolas.

She watched him pursue her through the clearing in a sense of fascination, feeling her heart wrench at how happy they seemed in this dream world…when they couldn't be any more miserable in the real world, when no one could be.

Legolas, with the inherent grace and speed of an elf, easily over took Niori. With a silent pounce, he had her pinned beneath him, her arms (but nowhere near her wrists) held above her head with one of his hands while the other supported his weight. Eyes laughing, Niori half heartedly attempted to fight him, but Legolas merely laughed before claiming her lips with his own.

Reluctantly Legolas broke their kiss and rolled to his side, releasing Niori's arms. Lying on his back, Legolas put and arm around Niori's shoulders as she cuddled up against his side.

"You slowed down," Legolas panted, his breath short not only from their run through the forest.

"Couldn't miss that kiss…" Niori replied coyly, a suggestive smile coming over her lips as she reached out twirled one of his small braids through her fingers.

Carla watched in absolute wonder, knowing that this was how they used to be together, before Niori had been captured. She would give anything for them to be like this once more, to be able to take back the guilt that had been plaguing her, to ease the pain of knowing that they could have had this if it hadn't have been for her (and Lillianna of course).

"Mommy! Mommy!" a little girl's voice broke out from the woods suddenly as a blur of streaming gold ran past her.

Carla stood there stunned, her mouth hanging open in shock and not believing her eyes; there was no way it could be what she thought it was…

The golden blur stopped in front of where Niori and Legolas lay, and as it stopped it separated and became two separate little golden haired children.

"Oh my God…" Carla heard herself whisper.

"Mommy!" the little girl's voice cried out again, bending down and pulling on the beautiful crimson sleeve of Niori's embroiled tunic.

"Ada caught you!" the other child spoke, and this time it was a small boy's voice, "That means you're it!"

"I am am I?" Niori cried, bouncing back up to her feet and then snatched out at the two children playfully. They both gave squeals of delight and rushed away from Niori.

This was the first time that Carla could see exactly what the children looked like, because as they ran, they ran back towards her. As her vision fell on the children's faces, Carla couldn't help but gasp.

The children had to be the most beautiful children that Carla had ever seen…they looked like porcelain dolls. They had long, golden hair, almond shaped sky colored eyes…both attributed to Legolas. They had perfectly angelic faces, with the same high cheekbones, small angular noses and oval shaped face as Niori had. Legolas's Elvish features and Niori's mortal beauty…these children had hit the genetic jackpot.

Legolas leapt to his feet after Niori, moving past her and scooping the children up into his arms. He continued to run, the children screaming with laughter as Niori -their mother-, ran after them.

"Cheaters!" Niori cried out, dashing into the forest after them….

The scene faded away just as quickly as it had appeared, and Carla once again found herself standing alone in the darkness.

Pain unlike any she has ever know clutched her heart. This is how things were supposed to be, how they would have been if it weren't for her (and Lillianna). Knowing this brought the guilt she had thought she had buried crashing down upon her once again.

'_Their names are Amowiel and Dominic'_ the silky voice spoke again, and Carla jumped; she had almost forgotten that she was there too _'Niori and Legolas's golden twins…the very twins that are sheltered in Niori's womb at this very moment; they truly are a miracle…that those children could survive all that was done to their mother while she was captured and not be lost, a miracle that the abuse their mother put upon herself afterwards did not effect them. They are also a miracle because their mother was able to carry them to term, something that her body was not supposed to do…and that she even survived their birth, which at a point it seemed unlikely that she would. They were the whole reason that your enemy wanted Niori dead so much; those twins are a great part of the future, and the only way to stop what they will do is to kill them before they are born. That is why Niori _must_ be kept alive…she has to have those twins.' _

"What was that?" Carla asked breathlessly, wishing she could go back and live that instead of returning to the hell that existed now, wishing she had known that Niori was pregnant, wishing she could go back in time and change they way she had handled the argument between herself and Niori.

'_That is the future; or at least the future that you could create. You cannot understand how your mere presence here can effect everything. Had Niori not come back, she could have never gotten pregnant with those twins you saw. There is the same thing for the rest of you. You have the ability to create that beauty…and you have the ability to destroy it; it all depends on the choices you make in the times that are coming. The future depends on the paths that the four of you choose…and those choices may just save Middle-Earth and your world from total destruction'_

"Are they all going to be happy in the future, do they all finally get peace…?" Carla asked, refusing to acknowledge the enormous amount of pressure and responsibility that had just been placed on her shoulders. "Jane…Erin…all of them?"

'_Do you wish to see more?'_ she asked, and Carla nodded vigorously.

Just like before, the darkness around her began to ripple and Carla immediately shut her eyes, not wanting to feel the nausea that the ripples caused her. When she opened her eyes, she no longer stood in darkness, but in the middle of the living room of a small and cozy looking home. A woman in a long, beautiful tan coloured dress sat with her back to Carla in front of a beautifully carved stone fireplace.

Carla looked around her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was now. Her ears picked up the sound of a door opening and then closing somewhere else in the house. After a few minutes, the sound of approaching footsteps grew louder and then a voice called out.

"Jane?"

The woman sitting at the hearth turned around as the name was called out and Carla realized that it was Jane sitting before her…an older Jane just as it had been an older Niori. She seemed at peace and comfortable with her surroundings, like she had been there for many years.

"I'm in here Elijah," she called out, and then a few moments later Elijah came into the room. With appreciative smile, Carla saw that all of Elijah's boyish good looks had evaporated into that of a well filled out gentleman.

He walked over to where Jane sat, bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead before taking a seat on the hearth beside her.

"So…are we going to tell them today?" he asked her as he sat, bending over to kiss her quickly as the words were finished.

"I can just see how that would go," Jane replied, rolling her eyes, "Hey Erin. We've been like best friends since we were in diapers, oh, and by the way, congratulations, you're going to be a grandmother at twenty-six!"

Carla's eyes widened…apparently Niori wasn't the only one who was starting a family…

"It won't be that bad," Elijah promised her, rubbing her cheeks with his thumb, trying to dispel the nervousness apparent in Jane's face, "she may freak out a little at first, but she's accepted us by now. Besides, she's my mother…I think she deserves to know."

"I could just go hide out in Mirkwood with Niori until it's too late for Erin to freak out about anything…" Jane half-joked, reverting to this to quell her butterflies, "Get in on that royal lifestyle that Niori seems to be living so eloquently."

"The only reason Niori lives her 'royal lifestyle' as you put it," Elijah told her with a laugh, "is because she married an Elven prince…making her a princess. All of the Elves who remain on this side of the sea recognize her status, as does every other race and nation; that's why she gets so pampered and respected. Not to mention Legolas will do anything for her and the twins…"

Jane stuck out her tongue, her defence when he corrected her.

Carla stifled a laugh at how ridiculous Jane looked sitting there with her tongue stuck out something the Jane of her time hadn't done in what felt like years.

"Besides," Elijah continued, "I'm pretty sure Father has guessed…I mean, you are getting rather large…"

"Watch it buddy!"

"It's the truth!" Elijah countered, amusement shining in his eyes.

Jane slapped him playfully, calling him a few unmentionable names with a laugh.

Yet again, Carla's ears picked up the sound of a door slamming open, and then the sound of footsteps rushing towards the room they were in.

Within a moment, a small child ran past Carla in a blur and threw herself into Elijah.

"ELIJAH!" the little voice screamed out as it landed in Elijah's lap.

"Carla, what are you doing here?"

Carla jumped, her eyes widening as her name was spoken. How did he know she was here? She had assumed, seeing as how Niori hadn't noticed her, that she was invisible to their sight. She opened her mouth quickly, about to throw off some half-baked story, but before she could, the little dark haired Hobbit girl sitting on Elijah's lap spoke.

"Mommy and me are comin to visit you big brother!" the little girl squealed, pulling on Elijah's curly hair with a loud laugh.

"Where is your mom Carla?" Jane asked, looking at the little girl with a half smile, although something in her smile seemed haunted, like she was remembering an unpleasant memory.

Carla felt tears sting her eyes as she realized that they had not been talking to her, but to the little girl. Erin had named her daughter after her… why she didn't know, and at the moment she couldn't care… she was just touched by the thought.

Just as the words left Jane's mouth, someone else appeared in the doorframe leading into the room. Carla turned her eyes towards them, and wasn't at all surprised when she saw Erin standing there, hands on her hips (she was also older, and at the moment, looked extremely tired).

"Hello mother," Elijah spoke, disentangling himself from his little sister.

"Hey," Erin spoke, looking quite frazzled as she came into the room and sat down in a large red chair, "sorry she just burst in…she won't listen to a word I say anymore. God, will the terrible two's never end? I just don't understand how Niori did it when she had _two_ of them to deal with!"

Jane gave a small laugh and when that ended, she looked over to Elijah with a glance of near dread before she turned back to Erin.

"You know what Erin," Jane spoke with a sigh, "we really need to talk…"

Just as before, the scene abruptly changed and Carla found herself yet again back in the utter blackness. She couldn't help but laugh…laugh at the image of Erin chasing after (Carla's namesake) two-year-old daughter…or of Jane getting as big as a whale because of pregnancy.

'_That is what you are needed to protect Carla. You have the strength to make all that you have seen a reality. However, it is also within you power to insure that this and all that comes after never comes to pass. You must decide with your heart and not your mind in the times to come… no matter what the cost, you cannot let your anger overrule your love for you friends. In wars there are always loses, it is up to you who will live and who will die. You will feel pain and loss like never before. If you remember nothing else in the times to come, remember this: the only way to close the door between your world and that of Middle Earth is to spill the blood of both worlds…You should be waking soon, tell no one of what you have seen Carla, it is for you to know only… I trust you to make the right decisions…'_

Carla felt herself slipping away from the darkness as she heard someone calling her name in the distance. She felt herself drifting back to consciousness, and as she went, she never realized that the goddess had shown her the future of the other three girls, but not her own.

l.l.l.l.l.l.

An- So, between this week until the end of next week will be so hetic, so I'm expecting next chapter to take awhile! Since the four of us are proud graduates of the class of 2007, all the graduation stuff is happening in the next two weeks. Understandably, our minds are going to be elsewhere than the story! lol! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review!!!


	40. Assassination

An- So here's this chapter! Yay! But, you're most likely not going to see one for a long time; you see, I (Niori) am going in for brain sugery (no joke) and I'll be in the hospital for at least a week. After that, I don't know how long before I'll be able to get on the computer long enough to actually put one of these things together. I promise that I'll get back to y'all as soon as I can! Well, enjoy this one for now!

Chapter 40

"Okay, Elijah, yet again we seem to find ourselves in a pickle." Jane said, munching on a piece of bread. She rested her bread-less hand under her other arm, under her chest. A small frown creased her brow.

He gave her a funny look. "Yet again I find myself trying to translate things you say into proper English, Jane." He said, half exasperatedly, his English accent again brilliantly obvious. She turned to him and rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

He raised his eyebrows. "What, pray tell, is a pickle?"

She shook her head and ignored his little rant. "Anyway- Elijah, we have a problem." She said, waving her piece of half-eaten bread with every syllable. "The thing is; your mother thinks that we are still not an item."

"I know." His normally playful face turned serious. "What do you think we should do about it?" He spoke calmly, putting an emphasis on the word 'you'.

Jane sighed quietly. "I've been thinking about it for a while, and I think that we have to tell her."

"That's how I feel too." He agreed, nodding. Jane finished her piece of bread without thinking about it; her mind was elsewhere.

"I mean," She continued conversationally, perching herself on the edge of a chair, and facing him," If we didn't tell her-like last time," She added in an dark undertone, "She might find us...or walk in on us- and realize that we, that is to say- I, was lying to her again... keeping things from her again. Because of that, I know for a fact that she would never, ever, in a million years, ever want to acknowledge me if she passed me in the streets, much less be friends with me." She smiled humourlessly at the thought.

"That seems as good a reason as any." He raised his eyebrows. "You know, if you had thought of this two months ago, we wouldn't be having to deal with this now." He said wisely, and Jane knew he was right, too.

She reluctantly gave him a dark look. "I know. I should have listened to you." She mumbled.

"Pardon me?" He put his hand behind his ear, screwing up his face in mock deafness. "I didn't quite catch that."

Jane smiled in spite of herself. "Get a grip." She pushed him playfully off the couch. "You were right." She said louder, for his benefit.

"Oh, I know." He got off the floor and went over to the kitchen, where he poured himself a glass of berry juice. Sipping it, he came back and sat next to her, putting his arm around her, where she sat quietly, her eyes staring blankly at a spot on the opposite wall, her hands clasped in her lap.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, taking a drink.

She tore her blank gaze from the wall. "No." She said firmly, locking eyes with him. "It's just that talking to Erin isn't something I really want to do. It makes my insides feel all squirmy and sick."

"I see." He nodded. "I think those symptoms would constitute as anxiety, honey."

Jane sighed in agitation. Again, he was right.

l.l.l.ll

The sword swung across, aiming for her unprotected hip. Niori side stepped quickly, letting the blade hit nothing but air. Since it had hit nothing, the swing was out of balance, and Niori jabbed her hand out suddenly and grabbed onto her opponent's wrist. With one quick twist, the sword fell from the other person's hand.

Silmarwen gave a groan of frustration as she found herself being disarmed by Niori for the fifth time in an hour. She glared down at the sword that now lay at her feet, wanting to blame it for the fact that she kept losing it.

Niori had to choke back a laugh, knowing that Sil wouldn't appreciate it. The fact that Niori had only been able to disarm her five times was a good sign, but Sil wouldn't believe her. Hell, Sil was catching on way faster than Niori had been able to when Legolas had taken it upon himself to really show her how to use a weapon, both blade and bow, all those years ago.

And Sil took failure better; she just glared and mumbled a few curses, while Niori screamed in frustration and broke things.

"You're doing fine Sil," Niori reassured the other girl.

"Fine won't keep me alive now will it?" Silmarwen snapped, making Niori draw back in surprise.

"What's wrong Sil?" Niori asked, concerned at once.

"Nothing!" Sil tried to snap again, but this time she didn't sound as sure of herself.

Niori just waited silently, knowing pursing the issue wouldn't be as effective as just letting her spill on her own accord.

"Why Arien and I?" Sil asked finally, her voice angry, "Why were we spared out of all of our sisters? What made us so special –so unlucky- that they took us as slaves and killed the others?"

Niori was surprised at her outburst, and she didn't know how to respond. She knew that it was a totally expected subject, but where had it come from so suddenly? What had brought on the wave of survivor's guilt?

"I dreamt of them," Silmarwen continued softly, her voice so quiet that Niori had to strain her ears to hear her, "of that night. We had all been so terrified. Elbereth and Eldarion had run off to help our father, and mother tried to hide us. When she had heard them coming, she had run, drawing the enemy away with her. Nali, my other sister, had known that we had to get out of the city if we wanted to survive. She led us through some of the hidden passage ways that led to the ends of the city. We had almost escaped…but then I happened to look up and see a man beheaded…and I screamed. That's how they found us…my scream. Nali tried to protect us, but they killed her…killed her right in front of me. They cut her throat, and her blood sprayed all over me. They started towards Arien and I, and I thought that we were going to die too. But then one of them said something, and instead they grabbed onto us and dragged us away. They pulled us through the streets, and then I saw Elbereth die; they ran her through. I started to scream again, and then one of them had to have struck me, because the next thing I remembered was waking up, tied to a post with Arien beside me."

Niori's heart wrenched as she watched tears course from Silmarwen's eyes and ran her words over in her mind. How God awfully terrible that had to have been…to watch two of your family members die, one trying to protect you. Niori wanted to say something to take away her pain, but she didn't know what. She had seen people die, but never someone she loved…never someone she considered her family.

"Elbereth was so strong and Nali was one of the kindest people you would ever find," Silmarwen's voice sounded so guilty that it made Niori's heart ache, "so why were they the ones to die? I would never have wished upon them what came after our capture," she saw Sil swallow hard and Niori knew that she was talking about the little over a month she had spent in the enemy camp, "but why am I still living when they are not? Especially when I was the reason that they found Arien, Nali and myself…"

Without a word, Niori gathered Sil into her arms and just held her. Sil cried but didn't sob, and Niori wished that she had seen all of this sooner; she had been so caught up in her own pain that she hadn't even noticed Sil's.

"Don't you dare blame yourself Silmarwen," Niori spoke sternly as she pulled Sil out to arm's length and looked her straight in the eye, "there are only three people you can blame; the man who wielded the sword, that bastard Aras for ordering the attack and their shadow god for giving them the power. Don't waste any blame on yourself, but focus it all on them…and then use that blame to get angry. Use that anger in battle, and as long as you don't get careless with it, it'll give you all the power you need."

Niori was scared that the advice she had just given Sil would cause her to hate, and then a piece of innocence would be gone. Silmarwen had already had too much innocence stolen from her, and if her advice let another chunk of it disappear, Niori would never forgive herself.

"Have you talked about this?" Niori asked her, "with Arien? Eldarion?" when Sil shook her head, Niori sighed, "oh Sil, you have to. They can help you more than I can; they'll be feeling the same things. Arien would feel just like you…she's one of the only two sisters who survived too. And can you imagine what Eldarion must feel? Not only did he lose two sisters, but he had two more captured by the enemy. He couldn't save any of you. They're the ones who could possibly know how you feel."

Silmarwen nodded, but her eyes still looked unsure. There was nothing else Niori could say to convince her, so all she could do was hope that Sil would share her pain with her brother and sister. There were something's that only people who shared the same pain could understand.

"Can…can we be done for the day?" Sil finally managed to ask, her voice cracking.

"Of course," Niori replied kindly, picking up both swords and tying them to her belt, "come on, I'll walk you home."

Niori slung a comforting arm over Sil's shoulders and then walked her back to the house she shared with her brother and sister, neither of whom were home.

Damn, Niori cursed silently, she's more likely to talk about it now than if she has time to think it over.

"You gonna be okay?" Niori asked as Sil began to go inside, and Sil nodded, "you know where to find me if you need me."

When she had left, she went in search of Eldarion. Niori would let Sil tell her brother what was bothering her in her own time, but that didn't mean she couldn't give it a little push.

She found him sitting near the fire pit carving a stick of wood with a small knife. Or at least most of the time he was; every once and a while he would look up and stare, his face unreadable, for a moment before he went back to carving. Niori took a seat beside him without a announcing herself, which still managed to surprise some of the people around them; out of every single person in the camp, Niori was the only one who had never once used a royal title for Eldarion or his sisters. It wasn't as though royal titles and such were being upheld, but she just acted as though none of the three had any sort of royal blood.

"Hey Eldarion," she spoke, adjusting herself to make her seat less uncomfortable.

"Hello Niori," Eldarion replied, putting his carving, which was turning out to look like a horse, aside, "how do you fare?"

To the average person walking by, the question would have been a totally innocent inquiry, but Niori knew it had a deeper meaning. He was one of the few who had known what she had gone through the last two weeks, and he was pretty much asking if she still wasn't drinking and still wasn't waking up completely screaming (still hysteric, but at least the screaming phase had passed).

"Far from fine," Niori replied honestly, "but better than I was."

Eldarion looked relieved, and Niori was glad to know that there was yet another person out there who really cared about her.

"How may I help you Niori?" Eldarion asked, his mood considerably lighter, "have you come for a reason or just to talk?"

Niori felt a little guilty that the only reason she had sought Eldarion out was because she needed him for something, but she pushed it aside. At that moment Sil needed him, and they would have plenty of time to just hang out some other day.

"Well," Niori began, but when she realized that Eldarion was no longer looking at her, she paused and followed his line of sight.

He was looking at where Arien sat with Neda, just outside one of the two 'prison' buildings. From the look of it, one of them had become rather fluent in the other's language, because it seemed as though they were having a very animated conversation. No wonder Eldarion's face had been so unreadable; he was still trying to figure out how he felt about his littlest sister having a friendship with one of the enemy.

"She'll end up loving him," Niori half told, half warned Eldarion in a quiet voice.

Eldarion looked completely startled when his wide eyes turned from his sister to Niori. She could tell at once that he didn't want to believe her.

"Wha…what?"

"If we all survive this war," Niori repeated, "Arien will end up falling in love with him. And from the looks of it, Neda is already half in love with her."

"How can you possibly _know_ that?" Eldarion managed to ask.

"She doesn't flinch," Niori told him simply, and when he looked utterly confused, she continued, "whenever a man walks towards her, Arien flinches. Even though she knows it isn't going to happen, she can't help but think about the men who walked towards her in that camp…the ones who came to rape her. Sil does the same thing, but she hides it better. Anyway, there are only two men who Arien doesn't flinch away from; you and Neda."

Eldarion digested the information, and he didn't look all that happy about it.

"Don't try and stop it Eldarion," Niori requested softly as she reached out and touched his hand, "he'll be good for and to her; he risked so much to save her…he'll do what he can to help her move past what they did to her. I know you don't want to hear this particular fact, but what those men made her suffer in pain, Neda will help her through with love, kindness and understanding."

Eldarion looked back to where his sister sat, his eyes looking confused. Niori could tell that he had no idea how to take it; he wanted more than anything for Arien to be happy again, but the idea that she'd be sharing that happiness with an Easterling still bothered him.

"You'll have to ponder this situation later," Niori spoke as she remembered the original reason she had come, "because right now your other sister needs you; something's ripping at her, and I can only give so much comfort. Sil needs you and Arien for the rest."

Instantly, Eldarion was on his feet and ready to leave, concern on his face.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Your place."

Eldarion gave a quick goodbye before he went to go find out what was bothering his sister. Niori continued to sit there, and when she glanced back at Arien, she almost sighed.

She had noticed and known about Arien and Sil's continuing reaction towards men, but she hadn't done a thing about it. She had been so consumed with herself that she had never taken any sort of action to help them.

She's need to talk to them; need to tell them that what those men had done to them was not what it was supposed to be like. They had no outside experience, so they couldn't know how amazing sex and being with a guy really could be. So Niori would have to tell them to make sure that they didn't fear it. Even if Niori herself never wanted to have it again, she had to be sure that Sil and Arien didn't think that that's how it had to be.

But she had already had too many deep conversations for one day, and she was in no mood for another one.

Tomorrow, Niori told herself, I'll talk with them tomorrow.

l.l.l.l.l

All she wanted to do was go to the garden and get a couple of tomatoes to have with supper. That was it. She didn't want to talk to anybody, or see anybody. Not today. Today was an anti-social day for Erin. She'd gotten into a pointless argument with Frodo over something completely stupid- something she couldn't even remember anymore!

Erin got down on her knees slowly and picked a ripe, firm tomato out of their small garden that Frodo and Elijah kept healthy and beautiful. Even though she was still annoyed, she couldn't help but admire the work that her husband and son put in to keeping their garden looking beautiful and healthy, even though they were so far away from Hobbiton; home. Her mood lightened considerably as she thought about Elijah.

Suddenly, Erin heard footsteps behind her. They stopped directly behind her.

"Hi Erin." Jane said shyly. Erin turned her head around sharply in surprise, then got up and stood in front of her to talk to her.

"Why are you here?" Erin asked, a slightly harsh tone to her voice. Jane's eyes widened, and she paled slightly.

"I want to talk to you." She spoke clearly, taking a deep breath. Erin frowned.

"What do you want to talk about?" She had a guarded feeling deep in her stomach. She thought knew what Jane was going to say to her- she hoped. But it was difficult to say these days.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I did to you." Jane said simply, but sincerely. (Yep, Erin was right).

Erin's face turned stoic. "Are you?" She pursed her lips; she found it hard to believe. "I will never forgive you for what you did to me." She spoke with a quiet menace in her tone. Anger burned suddenly behind her eyes.

Jane seemed to sense some of this anger, and she lowered her head. "I know, and I'm here to help fix that. I never want to lie to you, or hurt you ever again."

Erin gave Jane a look that plainly said that she doubted anything that Jane could say could accomplish that.

"I know you doubt that." Jane continued, as if she was reading Erin's mind. "The thing is, I know you think that Elijah and me are now broken up..."

Erin stiffened. "Yes, I know that."

"Well, I'm here to tell you that that information is no longer correct. Elijah and I are now a couple again, and nothing you say to me or him will change that. I love him with all of my heart, and apparently he loves me the same way. I'm sorry if that in itself offends you in some way, but you have to realize that he is almost a man- in a month he'll be eighteen, and he can choose whomever he wants. Do I have to remind you of the age difference between you and Frodo?"

Suddenly, Jane felt as if she'd gone too far. She hadn't meant to talk about Erin and Frodo; it had just sort of...slipped out in the heat of the discussion. Now, she waited in anticipation for Erin to react.

There was a very pregnant pause in which Erin stared intently at Jane, her face inscrutable. During this time, Erin was trying desperately to put her feelings into the right words. The look Jane was giving her was almost comical (under any other circumstances she probably would have laughed) - Jane looked like she was expecting Erin to hit her.

"I appreciate you telling me this." Erin spoke finally. "I believe what you say about him. I'm not giving you my blessing, or saying that I forgive what you did to me," she said, a bit harsher, "but I understand. Thank you. " Although she would never have admitted it to anybody, except maybe Frodo, Erin felt a small lump in her throat at these words. She'd missed Jane's company, and she hated having reason to hate her. At least this sort of made things better between them. Sort of. Almost.

"Um, thank you." Jane looked slightly staggered at her response. "I'll, um, see you around, then." She gestured behind her, as if to leave.

"Yeah," Erin replied, smiling a bit to herself. "I'll see you."

l.l.l.l

Carla stirred restlessly in her bed, unable to sleep even though she knew that it was in the wee hours of the morning. Though she was exhausted, her mind would not settle down.

She rolled over on to her side with a groan, wishing desperately for sleep to overcome her , but knowing that sleep wouldn't come easy if it even if it even came at all...and knowing that if she did fall asleep by some miracle, the nightmares would just wake her right back up. It was times like these that she wanted nothing more then to crawl into the comforting arms of Eomer and let his strength and kindness wash away all the doubts and fears that plagued her constantly. But now that small measure of comfort was no longer available to her. Since the discovery of her and Eomer's romance by Elfwine, they had kept what felt like a painful distance from one another. To be more precise, they hadn't spoken, much less seen each other since that night.

Glancing around in the dark, Carla's eyes finally came to rest on the prone form of Niori. She slept fitfully, a deep frown marring her otherwise beautiful face. But, that was something to be happy about, while her sleep wasn't completely peaceful, at least she no longer screamed or cried out in her sleep. It was a small respite, even though her nightmares still scared her into wakefulness. The dreams would probably haunt her for the rest of her life, but at least, since she had stopped drinking, the intensity of them had lessened.

Guilt quickly wound its way around her heart, though it never was truly gone. She knew what haunted her cousin, knew all too well why she was subjected to those hellish dreams every night. It was because of her… nothing was ever going to change that, it would always be her fault…

Carla quickly closed her eyes, blocking out the vision of her cousin, battered and broken. Guilt stabbed ruthlessly at her mind and heart, but she welcomed it. She disserved it, no matter how much she wished what had happened to Niori hadn't, it had and nothing she could do would change that. Rubbing her eyes, Carla looked back at her sleeping cousin and felt the overwhelming guilt hit her once again. Burying her head in her pillow, Carla felt tears sting her eyes. Of all the things she regretted doing in her life; this one was the only one that she would die to take back. If only she could go back and stop herself…. Erase that one anger hazed moment where she abandoned Niori…

Sitting up and whipping the tears from her eyes, she looked once again at her cousin.

"I'm so sorry Niori." She whispered the words Niori would not let her say. "If I could have saved you from all of this, I would do anything… I wish it had of been me, you had so much to loose, I had nothing… you're needed here more then me…"

Her voiced suddenly failed her, choking back another sob, Carla buried her face in her hands… forcing the tears to stop. There was no sense feeling sorry for herself, and wishing that what happened hadn't… There were other, more important things to worry about then how guilty she felt… Shoving the images of her cousins abused body out of her mind, Carla forced herself to remember the twins, the happiness and the joy that all the others had coming to them in the future. It was obvious that there was still a lot of hope left for a better future for them all. Knowing that a bright future was planned for all of them made her feel so much better and she clung to those images feverously. Not understanding why she had been shown all of the images she now selfishly guarded, but knowing all the same that, for some reason she had been given a chance to redeem herself and that a great burden now rested heavily on her shoulders. The goddess had said that all she saw was possible through the decisions she made.

"Here's hoping I make the right ones."

Failing to do the right thing would screw them all over and doing that was unacceptable… It was up to her to make sure the future she saw would come true and she was damned if she let Niori's life or any of their lives be ruined again.

Lying back down on her bed, Carla ran a hand over her eyes before recapturing the images of the future and letting them carry her to sleep. Shivering slightly as a slight wind slinked it's way into their cabin, Carla drew her blankets over her more and fell deeper into sleep, not noticing the how the wind blew up dust and whirled in a strange pattern over Niori. Even as Niori suddenly awoke, eyes wide but empty… she remained oblivious, content in her peaceful visions of the future.

l.l.l.

Carla groaned as her sleep was once again interrupted, this time by a nagging feeling in her mind that something wasn't right.

"Man, I haven't even been asleep for 5 minutes."

Opening her eyes, Carla let her vision adapt to the darkness before sitting up and taking stock of her surroundings. Finding Niori sitting and starring directly at her, Carla felt a chill sneak down her spine. Sitting up, Carla opened her mouth to ask Niori what was wrong, but before she could utter a sound, Niori had risen to her feet and walked towards the door to the cabin. Throwing off her blankets, Carla quickly grabbed her boots and hurriedly followed her out of the door, running to catch up to the quickly departing Niori. Flinging the half open door to their cabin open, Carla quickly and quietly sprinted after her disappearing cousin, having trouble keeping pace with her normally slower counterpart.

Something was very wrong with this situation, something very bad, but whatever it was, she had no clue… all she knew was that Niori was making a beeline directly for Eldarion's cabin and she was moving fast.

Pushing herself faster, Carla tried to dispel the horrible sense that something evil was going on around her.

By the time she reached Eldarion's cabin, Niori was already inside and Carla's apprehension was growing. There was no logical reason for Niori to be anywhere near Eldarion's cabin at this time of night; pushing open the door; Carla felt an overwhelming pulse of evil surround her. Running desperately towards the door that led to Eldarion's sleeping quarters, Carla skidded to a stop in shock at what she saw. Niori was bent over Eldarion's body. The young man was as confused as she was, it would seem, attempting to stammer out a question before being silenced by Niori. What happened next was a blur to Carla.

Niori lifted one of her hands high above her head, the other firmly pressed Eldarion to his bed. Moonlight glinted off the metal of the dagger Niori held suspended in her hand. Eldarion, who seemed entranced by Niori, did not recognize the danger he was now in. And then she leaned forward and kissed him, taking away any sense of what was going on. Seeing Niori's hand tense around the knife, Carla regained her senses.

"Niori!" Carla screamed out, knowing beyond a doubt that if she didn't act fast, Niori would kill Eldarion.

Eldarion seemed to awake from his trance at Carla's desperate scream, but Niori had a put all her weight into holding him down, and the young man could not free himself enough to grab the dagger from her hand.

What happened next Carla barely understood. She ran and tackled her cousin to the ground, using the full brunt of her strength in an attempt to knock some sense back into Niori. The two crashed violently into the cabinet containing Eldarion's armour, sending glass and armour careening around them. Landing on the floor amongst all of this, Carla suddenly found herself pinned under Niori's long frame. Searing pain erupted in her shoulder as Niori's dagger embedded it's self in her shoulder, narrowly missing anything vital. Crying out in pain, Carla grabbed Niori's wrist and with a quick twist, reversed their positions.

Eldarion sat on the edge of his bed, looking on to what was happening with large eyes, not really understanding. He saw the dagger that was held in a death grip in Niori's hand and felt his stomach clench…she had come here to kill him, not to…well, not to do what he had thought (and hoped) she had come for.

Carla grabbed hold of Niori's arms, pinning them to the floor, straddling her waist in an attempt to keep her under control. The taller woman bucked wildly against her, struggling blindly in an attempt to get free. Carla suddenly felt pain explode in her back as Niori's knee smashed into her. Falling forward, Carla's grip on the arm not holding the dagger loosened and Niori broke free, hitting Carla square in the temple.

Black spots exploded in her vision and for a second, Carla feared she would loose consciousness. But Niori's sudden vice-like grip around her neck forced Carla back into reality. Grabbing Niori's arm in an attempt to free herself but found her normally superior strength was fading, along with her vision. Vaguely she heard Eldarion scream something, but her sight was failing her as well…

Suddenly, Carla found her strength once more, remembering the words the goddess had told her and realizing that if she didn't somehow stop this that all would be lost. Fighting back the darkness, Carla released Niori's arm and punched her in the face. The hand around her throat disappeared and Carla once again grabbed Niori's arm, pinning her against the cold floor. Using her other hand, Carla smashed the hand containing the dagger on to the floor, forcing Niori to release it.

Niori continued to struggle, and for the first time Carla got a look at the other girl's face. She was drawn back the moment she looked into Niori's eyes; she had expected to see anger and fury there, but Niori's eyes were completely blank…there was nothing there…no emotion…no feeling…no _nothing_….

"Stop this Niori!" she screamed, terrified by the emptiness in Niori's eyes, even as she continued to struggle against her. Never had she seen such emptiness, it was like Niori wasn't even there, just an empty husk that looked like her.

By now, half the village had heard the screams and barged into Eldarion's cabin, wondering what in the name of the Valar was going on. Jullianne, Eomer, Elfwine and Legolas had all rushed into the room, weapons raised, ready to fight off whatever enemy had stolen into Eldarion's room. They all stopped dead when they realized that there was no outside enemy threatening the king, but one of their own.

"Niori…" Legolas whispered to himself in horror as he saw the dagger that lay a few inches away from her open palm, "no…"

All of the sudden, Niori stopped her struggling and seemed to freeze, her blank eyes open wide. She was totally still for so long that Carla feared that she had somehow killed the other girl.

"On the night when the moon is full, the wind will come to wake you," Niori's voice started out of nowhere, just loud enough for those close to her to hear. Yet there was something off in her voice…it was just as blank and emotionless as her eyes had been, "you will rise form your bed, take a dagger into the home of the young human king…there you will drive the dagger deep into his heart. When you have done this you will take your own life."

As the words passed so emotionlessly from Niori's lips, Carla couldn't help but gap in horror. The words were so…so _evil_, and yet Niori spoke them like she had no idea what she was saying…

It was like someone else was saying them…

It was as that thought moved through her mind that a realization came to Carla. The blank eyes, the emotionless voice…it was like Niori was under someone else's control…like she was under some sort of spell.

All of the sudden, Niori's eyes grew even wider, as if they were in an emotionless shock. A scream ripped out from her throat and suddenly her back arched. Carla was thrown backwards as a sickening shadow exploded around Niori…

Carla flew backwards, hitting Legolas's legs and causing them both to tumble to the ground. They both hit the ground with a painful thud, entangled together as they watched with sick horror as something bad happened to Niori.

In instant Niori's wrenching scream ended, so did the shadow that had been all around her. Carla stared on in horror as Niori went completely still, her unseeing eyes staring out, and she wondered if her best friend in the world was dying before her eyes.

l.l.l.l.

An- Remember that it won't be updated for a while. Wish me luck!


	41. Decisions

An- Hey look! We're back! My brain sugery went well (yay) in case anyone was wondering! I had it not even a month ago and I feel completely normal! Crazy what modren medicine can do eh? Anyway, there were othr things that slowed this down besides just my head; Carla moved and Jane is busy as hell. But hey! It's a super long chapter (and I mean pretty much the longest we've ever written) to make up for how long it took!

Chapter 41

Niori sat in a corner with her knees pulled up into her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She stared into the darkness, wondering how long it would be until her eyes were unswollen enough for her to be able to cry again.

She wanted to cry, but there was nothing left inside her. She didn't feel the sadness or anger or horror anymore, but just a bottomless pit of hopelessness and despair. She wanted to drink to kill that hopelessness and despair, but she couldn't do it; the others forced her through the torture of detox and she was _never_ putting herself through that again, no matter how much she wanted it.

First she had almost killed Legolas, and now they told her she had tried to kill Eldarion.

She didn't remember it, but there had been twenty or so people there that confirmed that she had.

What the hell was wrong with her?

She had been unconscious when they brought her to the 'prison'. She had woken up, terrified from nightmares that consumed her mind as usual (at least she wasn't screaming anymore), and Carla had been there and told her what had happened. At first she hadn't believed her, but after she heard it from a bewildered Arien, she knew it was true.

At least they had had the foresight to move Lillianna from this building; that would have been just another name to add to her casualty list.

So there she sat hours later, wishing that someone would come and tell her what her punishment for attempted assassination of a king was. She was personally hoping the death penalty.

Lately, all she had been doing was hurting people she loved; first Jane, who had lucked out that Niori had swung the sword so blindly, then Legolas, who had barely survived her stab to his stomach, and now Eldarion, who she attempted to stab in the heart.

They would be right to be rid of her before she was able to hurt someone else.

She saw the door open and tiny shards of light invade the shadows. Someone stepped into the room, which was just a small garden shed to be honest, with their back to her. When he turned, Niori turned her head and eyes away in shame.

"Why Niori?" Eldarion's soft voice asked.

"I don't know," Niori replied without looking at him, "I didn't even know I did it until Carla told me."

"Are you their spy? Their assassin?"

"If I was either of those," she told him sarcastically, "my body wouldn't be covered in scars and my mind torn to pieces."

Eldarion didn't reply, only stood there a moment. Niori waited, not really giving a damn about what he was going to say. When he finally spoke, his voice was grave.

"You'll be under guard here until there is a decision made upon your actions, and if necessary, a punishment."

"I'd prefer if you'd just kill me now," she told him, finally looking up into his eyes, "that way it'll be impossible for me to hurt anyone else."

Compassion flooded his eyes, and he turned around quickly and left the building, leaving Niori sitting there, praying to God that he'd just grant her request.

l.l.l.l.l

Everyone stood around, shocked and white-faced by the rumours that were being spread around. There was a low murmuring that filled the hall, as each villager told the next what they'd heard, and why exactly they'd been summoned by King Eldarion to the hall. No one dared to believe that Niori -their hero and confidant- could have attempted to kill their King.

"Please, I would like to have order." Eldarion spoke, his head down and his arms hanging limply by his sides as he walked to the centre of the room. Legolas walked behind him, looking pale and sickly. Eldarion hardly needed to raise his voice at all to be heard in the quiet room, which silenced immediately. The silence was pressing and loud; like someone had died.

"Someone _has _died." Erin thought bitterly. "The Niori we've known all these years is dead."

She was standing at the front of the crowd, Frodo holding her hand. Eldarion stood on a small platform, overlooking the people. At that moment, Elijah and Jane slid through the crowd and stood at the front with Erin, Elijah next to his mother. Jane's eyes were red and puffy.

Erin felt a small shock of annoyance run through her, but she suppressed it; there were larger issues at hand. _Much_ larger.

Eldarion cleared his throat, a frown creasing his tanned forehead. He spoke seriously. "As most of you would have heard by now," He stopped mid-breath, as though finding it difficult to complete the sentence. Then his frown deepened and he ploughed on, "Last night Lady Niori attempted to assassinate me."

There was a collective gasp throughout the crowd. Everyone except for Erin, Frodo, Jane and Elijah reacted. They could only stand in numb shock.

He raised his hands for silence once more. The people quieted.

"I called this meeting to confirm these circumstances, and I would like everyone to know that she is currently being kept in the jail, behind bars and a guard. _Everyone_ is safe from…harm."

Erin knew that when he said _everyone, _he was also referring to Niori; safe from herself.

"Hey!" Shouted a man's voice suddenly from the back. "We trusted Niori for years! If she's dangerous, who says the other three aren't too?"

Erin's blood suddenly ran cold. Instinctively, she whipped her head around to exchange a look of fear with Jane, who was frozen to the spot.

"Where's Carla?" Jane mouthed, her eyes wide. Erin shook her head; she didn't know- she hadn't seen her since the day before.

Any agreement to this man's implication was drowned out by the people against it. This, however, didn't make Erin feel any better. There were still people out there who thought her dangerous, and it hurt,

Looking around at the people behind them, Frodo looked furious, while Elijah (Erin noted) was looking positively livid at the accusation. He gripped Jane's shoulder tightly, while she looked like she was going to cry.

"That's ENOUGH!" Eldarion roared angrily, throwing his arms up. "Anyone who dares imply that Carla, Erin or Jane are anything but good people will be arrested and put in jail indefinitely! They are my friends and protectors. Indeed, I wouldn't be alive right now if Lady Carla hadn't fought Niori off me."

There was a shocked silence when his words echoed away.

"Now, back to the proper subject; Niori." He continued, trying to speak calmly. "We are still trying to figure out what to do with her."

Erin's eyes focused on Legolas while Eldarion prattled on about jail regulations, safety for Niori and hygiene issues.

The elf looked as though he'd tried to go on, pretending everything was okay. He'd combed and styled his hair and put on his best clothes, but that didn't hide the dark circles under his eyes caused by lack of sleep, or the deadened look that haunted his normally bright and cheerful blue eyes. It was like someone had put dark contact lenses in his eyes. His face was pale, and he'd lost weight; his tunic hung loosely on his frame like it never had before. As Eldarion spoke about Niori, Legolas' unfocused eyes didn't move from a square of light on the floor.

"…In light of my attempted murder", Eldarion continued, "I've stationed guards at"-

"Your majesty!" Another voice interrupted. This time, female.

Eldarion looked for the source of the voice wearily. "Yes?"

"Niori didn't try to kill you! She was under a spell!" The voice yelled from the back.

The crowd tittered and jeered this comment.

Ignoring the crowd, Eldarion craned his neck to see the source of the voice. "What do you mean?" Eldarion asked slowly, his eyes narrowing.

"I mean"- Carla pushed her way in between Elijah and Erin. "It wasn't _her _trying to kill you- I mean, it _was, _but it wasn't! Look- when she was captured, the Eastern men put a spell on her, ordering her to kill you, and then kill herself."

He pondered this outrageous statement. "Well, Carla, if this is true, why isn't she dead?" Eldarion asked pointedly.

"Because I jumped her, and pulled the knife out of her hands." Carla answered, a pained expression on her face. "Remember?"

Something dawned on the young King's face.

"Sorry I'm late, guys." Carla added in a whisper to those nearest. "I was visiting her."

"You missed a lot of the action." Elijah answered resentfully. Carla gave him a questioning look, but Jane responded with a small shake of her head.

"Later."

"I will call another gathering once we have looked into this." He gestured in Carla's direction. "This meeting has come to a close."

And with that, Eldarion marched out of the hall, a gleam in his eye that he hadn't had when he'd walked in.

l..l.l

The moment that Eldarion was out of the building, everyone started to speak at once.

There were words of relief and of scorn…assurances of guilt and of innocence. Some latched onto the theory of Niori being under a spell, while others dismissed it as a bold faced lie.

And standing there in the middle of all the emotional chatter, completely silent, was Carla. She felt like crying in relief mixed with a certain dull horror.

Eldarion would believe Carla's story –which thank God was the truth- and dismiss the charges, but that didn't mean that everyone would. As long as some believed that Niori was a traitor, they were more than likely to seek retribution for almost killing the king.

That meant that Niori was still in danger of being killed…something Carla had to make sure didn't happen. For some strange, damn reason making sure that the future went well had been entrusted to her, and she was going to make sure she did a good job.

If only everyone had been there last night, they would have to believe her; if they had seen that horrifying shadow that had exploded very literally from inside Niori and heard her scream –that of a animal being tortured-, they would have no choice to acknowledge that there had been something very evil behind what had happened. Niori couldn't have done that herself.

Carla only stayed another moment, just enough to watch Erin and then Jane leave, and then she left too. But instead of going the same way, she went the opposite and into the one other room of the large meeting hall.

When she felt someone gently touch her arm, Carla felt herself jump as she whirled around. Eomer was standing in front of her, his face an unreadable mask.

Her heart jumped into her throat as she just continued to look at him…something she hadn't done in a little over a week.

Ever since that fateful, disastrous night when Elfwine had walked in on them, Carla had avoided Eomer at all costs. If she ever caught a glimpse of him, she turned and rushed the other way, and she assumed he did the same.

"We need to talk."

Carla wanted to walk away and ignore what Eomer had just said to her, but this talk was long overdo. It wasn't as though she hadn't wanted to go to him, because she had every night, but she had forced herself not to. For the past few days she had something to distract her, but when night rolled around and she had only her thoughts, Carla would have given anything for Eomer to be there. And not even for sex, but just to talk.

He was the one person she could have shared her new found knowledge with. He would think it was all crazy, but he honestly would have believed her. More importantly, he would listen…listen and help her work through it and make sense of it all.

"Okay," she replied finally as she let him lead her away.

They stopped when they reached the very end of the room. Everyone had already filed out of the other room, so there was no chance that anyone would overhear their conversation.

They just stood there for a long moment, just staring at each other. There were a million words running through Carla's mind, but she didn't say a single one. She wasn't sure if that made her strong or a coward.

Finally, Eomer spoke.

"After all this time, I've come to realize that we have two choices; we take our relationship out of the shadows. No more secrecy. Or we continue to go on like we have the past two weeks…without each other."

He was giving her an ultimatum; all or nothing.

"I've given up caring," Eomer continued, "about the consequences or what all others think. All I want is you, no matter what it will cost me."

Carla had given up caring too. She was already a trashy home wrecker, and becoming under suspicion of being a traitor, so it wasn't like her reputation was going to take a hit.

What did it matter anyway? The world was going to hell, so why should the feelings of a woman she had never met bother her? Carla had been there first! Carla knew that she should take whatever happiness she could get while is was available.

And screw it all, that was what she was going to do.

"After this," Eomer kept talking when Carla didn't reply, "I know that you'll need someone. Especially since now Niori…"

It was the way that he said her name with such disgust and how he let his sentence trail off that made Carla pause. She looked deep into his eyes and what she saw made her feel as though an arrow had pierced her heart,

He didn't believe her. The explanation –the truth- she had given to explain Niori's actions…Eomer didn't believe a word of it.

"You don't believe me."

Eomer looked somewhat surprised at just how pained her voice was, and he hastened to explain himself.

"I understand why you'd lie to save her life. She's your dearest friend and you feel guilt over-"

"You're right," Carla cut him off, "I would lie to save Niori's life, but if she really was a traitor, I'd never lie enough to let her get off scott free."

His face never changed, and Carla knew that he still didn't believe her…and probably never would.

Deep down and despite how much he loved her, he didn't trust her or her word a hundred percent. That hurt more than losing him had.

"How can you think I'd lie to you…even for Niori?" she asked in hurt bewilderment, "How can you not trust me after all this time? I was going to say yes and throw what was left of my reputation away before, and go back to the way things should be…but now I see that I can't."

She didn't give him time to reply before she turned and left. Carla heard him trying to explain, but she just kept walking…knowing that this would time it would be for good.

l.l.l.l

When they told Niori of their decision, Silmarwen had expected utter relief to flood Niori's face…and when utter despair took over her face, Sil was taken back.

Had they not just told her that they knew that she had done no wrong? That they weren't going to punish her whatsoever?

But it seemed as though she was the only one who was confused. Both Eldarion and Legolas, who were the only other two there, looked helplessly sad.

"Why?" Niori spoke, her eyes flashing to look at Eldarion straight in the eyes, "Why didn't you just do what I asked?"

The hopeless anger in Niori's voice confused Sil even as it made tears come to her eyes. Niori had to know that she herself had done nothing wrong…then what could possibly make her want to be punished? Want to die…because that would have been the punishment had she been found guilty.

"Niori," Eldarion spoke, his voice so softly honest as he knelt down by the corner where she still sat, "I could no more sentence you to death than I could surrender this entire war."

Silmarwen chanced a glance at Legolas, despite it all wondering what his reaction would be to Eldarion's words, obviously whispered with love. It seemed that Legolas had barely registered the words, because all he focused on was Niori. His face showed that all he wanted to do was go to her, but he knew to hold back…he knew that Eldarion was the one who was right to comfort her at that moment.

Niori's eyes flooded with tears as she turned her head away.

"Carla told me that, had she not been there to stop me," Niori spoke, her voice still quiet, "that I would have stabbed you in the heart. That, in order to make sure you had absolutely no idea what I was about to do, I kis-"

Niori broke off sharply as Eldarion's cheeks flooded pink. Silmarwen didn't understand for a moment, but when she heard Legolas make a choking sound and then she finished Niori's sentence, Sil's mouth dropped open. Niori had been about to say 'kissed'.

During the meeting that they had had, that part had not even been mentioned. She had assumed that Niori had just walked in and attacked him…not that she had distracted him. And it was a good distraction Silmarwen had to admit; understandably, any woman kissing him would have at least a moment's distraction for Eldarion, but with Niori he would never have even question what she was doing…he wouldn't care as long as she kept kissing (and perhaps more) him.

"Yes, well…" Eldarion tried to catch himself from saying something stupid, and Silmarwen couldn't tell who was more embarrassed.

This time Legolas had taken notice of what had actually been said, and he looked quite ill. Silmarwen was very tempted to assure him that Niori had been under a spell, but he was trying to hard to hide his discomfort that she thought she'd only make it worse.

"Carla said that it seemed as though you were under some sort of spell," Sil interrupted quickly to spare Niori and Eldarion the path that their conversation was heading and to maybe make Legolas less uncomfortable, "and that would certainly explain why you cannot remember what happened. And why you did it in the first place."

"What are you talking about Sil?" Niori asked, now it was her time to look confused.

Sil paused, closing her eyes for a moment. She tried to pull back all the words that Carla had repeated for her just as she saw Carla leaving the hall. When she had recalled every last word, Sil finally spoke.

"On the night when the moon is full, the wind will come to wake you. You will rise from your bed, take a dagger into the home of the young human king…"

"There you will drive a dagger into his heart," Niori began to finish, the horror filled realization dawning across her pale face, "When you have done this, you will take your own life."

By the time the words finished, Niori looked as though she was going to be ill. Niori literally doubled over onto her knees, and Silmarwen rushed towards her, think that she was going to pass out. Even Legolas took a step towards her, which was something he had been forcing himself not to.

Just as Sil reached down to Niori, the other girl was up on her feet, a scream of rage ripping out of her throat.

"THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

Silmarwen stood there in shock, watching as Niori balled up her fist and slammed it into a wall, screaming out curses the whole time. Sil had seen Niori angry, but never on a rampage. And it was honestly something she never wanted to see again.

Before Niori could punch the wall again, Eldarion grabbed onto her forearm and Legolas, forgetting the distance he was supposed to keep, grabbed onto her other arm, knowing that she'd just swing with that one now…and maybe at Eldarion.

"Niori!"

"Talk to me!"

"What's wrong!"

All three of them asked their question at the same time, each nearly frantic.

Niori jerked her arms out of their holds and whirled around to face them, her eyes flashing with anger that wasn't directed at him.

"That bastard is still using me!" she screamed, "I escaped and he's still using me!"

"The enemy king?"

"No! Their shadow god!" Niori cried, and now Silmarwen could see angry tears shining in her eyes.

"Niori?" Sil asked, the only one who was able to articulate actual words.

"When Aras impaled me to that tree," Niori seethed through clenched teeth, "and then ran off to fight, the shadow god appeared. He whispered something to me and I know I was horrified about it…and then I passed out. I couldn't remember what it was when I woke up, so I forgot about it. But now –now that I heard the words again- I remember…remember that God damn spell-like thing he put on me."

Sil felt horrified. If he could put someone under a spell to make them murder someone they for all accounts loved in one way or another, what else could he do?

And then a more horrifying thought came to Silmarwen; if he had been able to spell Niori into trying to kill Eldarion without her remembering, who else could he have ordered her to kill?

From the look that washed over Eldarion and Legolas's faces, they were wondering the same thing.

"He wanted me dead from the very beginning," Niori said to herself, the anger gone, "but he saw an opportunity to do more damage; he counted on the fact that I would survive that night, so he decided to make me do his dirty work for him. It was a perfect way to cripple us…me and Eldarion killed without losing a single man from Aras's army."

As Niori slowly worked through it, Sil felt even more dread catch at the bottom of her stomach. This was much more dangerous and deadly than any massive face-to-face battles.

"Niori," Eldarion started to reassure her, "This cannot be considered your fault."

"It's _not_ your fault," Legolas spoke after Eldarion, his voice even more determined, "there is no consideration needed. It's _not_ your fault."

"You don't get it do you?" Niori snapped, yet Sil heard the note of desperate horror, "Who else am I supposed to kill? Every single person in this camp is in danger because of me. Yeah, the spell said that I was supposed to kill myself, but what if he planned for that not to happen? He knows me and how I never seem to die, so what if he put a backup spell in my mind that, if I don't commit suicide after killing you, I go after someone else? Just because I can't remember who he may want me to kill doesn't mean I won't find a way to do it."

l.l.l.

As the young King disappeared out the door, Jane immediately turned to Elijah.

"That was so scary." She whispered her dark blue eyes wide and serious. "What if the villagers decide to- to- get rid of us or something? Desert us…?"

"At least you won't be alone- I'll come with you." He attempted a joke, and failed, going back to his surly demeanour. "How dare they accuse you three….even Niori for that matter." He grabbed her hands in his.

"_I know_ she didn't do it. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you believe it, and that's good enough for me." And with that, he kissed her full on the mouth, tangling his hands in her long hair. She responded completely instinctively by throwing her arms around his neck.

This was something that did not go unnoticed by Erin, Frodo, or Carla, who- despite the grave situation- grinned appreciatively at their nerve. Erin made a "humph" noise in her throat and stalked out, followed by Frodo, who looked pleased.

When they broke apart, Jane looked mildly flustered. "You know, that's our first PDA."

"Our what?"

Jane smiled. "Public display of affection, you little twerp. Don't tell me you didn't expect that to shock present company."

Elijah half-smiled, his eyes shining. "It worked, didn't it? And don't you put all of the blame on me; you did not exactly push me off you."

She bit her lip. "Like I can stop myself when you kiss me. Besides, it took people's minds off Niori and attempted murder for a moment."

But as she said the words, her heart, which had been so light after his kiss, fell into her stomach. She sighed.

"I know, it's awful." He agreed, noticing her sudden change in expression and putting an arm around her. He guided her outside with the rest of the crowd; it was an overcast day with a mild chill in the air; the light wind smelled of burned wood and dry grass.

A few of the villagers stared at the new couple rudely, a few even glaring at Jane. Elijah's hand slipped out of Jane's grip and he cracked his knuckles threateningly, glaring menacingly at two men who were significantly bigger than he was. Nevertheless, they threw Jane one last dirty look before turning and stalking away.

Elijah remained very pissed off as he watched the two men's backs disappear amidst the people. Jane tried to calm him down. "Don't worry about it, really." She said, trying (and failing) to be soothing.

"They think you're a danger to them, Jane!" He said, throwing his arm up, obviously furious. "How _dare_ they…."

Elijah continued to mutter a variety of insults and curses as they walked. Eventually, his blood pressure seemed to go down, and he turned to her, a lot less angry.

"Anyway, How did you originally find out about Niori?" He asked. "I heard it from Mother very early this morning, before the sun came up, once you'd already left."

"Carla told me this morning, once I'd gotten back to the house. She looked terrible. She told me that Niori had been talking in her sleep…"

And Jane recounted what Carla had told her about the previous night. When she'd finished, Elijah had a strange expression on his face; anger mixed with anxiety and dread.

"It's a good thing you were with me last night." He spoke, his voice dark.

She looked at him oddly, a sly smile on the corner of her mouth. "Well, _yes_, of course, but what do you mean?"

He gave her a churlish look. "It's nothing."

Jane started. "Well, obviously it is." Her temper was rising slightly. What the hell was he on about? "If you have something to say, say it. There's no point keeping it to yourself and making us both angry!"

That seemed to break a little of his resolve. He inhaled, "What if"- He started. "What if killing the King isn't the only job Niori's supposed to do, Jane? What if she's supposed to kill all- all three of you?"

Jane's breath caught in her throat. It surprised her so much that he'd said those words because she too had been arrogant enough to be thinking the same thing. Were they that valuable- was she, Jane- valuable enough to be assassinated? She had no idea.

All she could do was shrug and shake her head. "I have no answer to that, Elijah." She kissed his cheek. "But I appreciate your concern. I love Niori, and I trust her…I don't know what's going to happen next. I'm going to go visit her, I think, if I can. I love you."

And with a stroke of his cheek, Jane headed for the jail, her long blonde hair swinging behind her.

She didn't see him shake his head.

l.l.l.l

Niori just stood in the doorway, blinking against the bright sunlight that waited outside. She felt rooted to the spot, unwilling to step outside to freedom. She would much rather stay locked in the cramped little building, but Eldarion wouldn't let her.

"You're not guilty of any crime," he had told her firmly, "thus I will not permit you to stay in this prison, even if it is willingly."

She had tried to argue, but it was pointless. Then Jane had shown up and any hope of staying was completely lost. So now she was trying to force herself to walk back into the world, where she was still a real danger…

Niori knew that at least half, if not all, of the village would be waiting along the route from here to Mila's, and she didn't want to face them She had dealt with their adoration, scorn, pity and fear, but she didn't know if she could deal with their hate.

The hate that was directed at a traitor.

Even if Niori knew that she was no traitor, she did not want others to think that she was. She had sacrificed way too much for Middle-Earth in the past, and she would _never_ betray any of them after all of that. She had had many opportunities and incentives to, but her heart was too entrenched in the welfare of Middle-Earth to be able to switch sides.

"You're not in this alone," Eldarion promised her, and then he did something totally unexpected; he slipped and arm around her back.

Niori was surprised, but she didn't stop it. It was a smart strategy in regards to helping her; it showed that Eldarion, who had almost been her victim, still trusted her, and that meant that they all had no reason to distrust her.

She took a deep breath, and as if moving on Eldarion's cue, Jane linked her arm through Niori's. Niori took comfort from both their touch and their closeness, and then she took another deep breath and stepped out into the sun.

"Keep your head up high," Jane whispered fiercely in her ear, "You're a proud woman who did nothing wrong…so show them that."

It took a lot of effort, but Niori managed to do as Jane told her.

She had been right when she had assumed that people would be waiting. They all stood statue still, sending her looks that ranged from betrayal to death glares. Niori saw people that she knew fairly well in the crowd, and it sent a lump into her throat. She also got the feeling that if Eldarion wasn't holding onto her tightly, it probably would have turned into a mob.

And Niori wasn't a hundred percent sure that she would have put up much resistance if it had.

Someone moved through the crowd, and Niori felt a pang of fear; looks and glares she could deal with, but she didn't think she'd handle it if someone used words. She wasn't scared of physical harm, but of the words that could cause another kind of harm. If one person threw an accusation at her, Niori was fairly certain that she'd break down.

But the person who broke through the crowd was Erin, who was bringing Legolas along behind her. When she reached them, Erin linked arms with Jane without a moments hesitation. Jane and Niori both were shocked, but Erin gave no sign of noticing it. Niori felt a wave of warmth go through her; the fact that Erin would willingly be that close to Jane without hesitation just proved how much she loved Niori.

Legolas on the other hand slid behind her and walked silently. Even if he didn't say a word, Niori felt his presence and it gave her as much comfort as those who were actually touching her. It felt just like it had when he had given her her ring during her hellish week of detox. Maybe, just maybe, had she had a free hand, she would have reached back and squeezed his.

Silmarwen and Arien were the next ones to join their group. They came and stood beside their brother as they gave Niori reassuring smiles.

Carla was the last one to come, and she linked her arm through Erin's to make the four of them connected in one chain. She looked as though she had been crying, but that didn't stop her from glaring at the crowd all around them.

Niori felt even more tears come to her eyes, but it wasn't from misery. All the people who now walked with her loved and supported her. Even more, they believed her when all they had was Carla's and her own words that she had actually been under a spell.

She also had to admit that she had some power players on her side; the entire royal family of Gondor walked beside her, a prince of Mirkwood (even if he was way biased ) and the other three girls…even though she was getting the feeling that they had lost their creditability right along with her…

Niori and her unintentional actions had tainted not only her name, but theirs too.

Finally, they reached Mila's house, and relief hit her. At last, she would run inside and hide again. If Mila didn't kick her out.

As soon as the door was open, Niori threw herself inside, breaking all holds on her. She flung onto the nearest chair and gulped in deep breaths, feeling as though she had managed to walk through a hurricane without getting a scratch.

Erin, Carla and Jane filed in after her, none of them speaking. Arien and Silmarwen came in just long enough to give her a tight hug each and say that they had to leave but would be back later. Legolas stood in the doorway, looking conflicted, before he gave a nod and left.

"Are you alright?" Eldarion asked her, the concern in his voice.

"No," Niori replied honestly.

Eldarion looked like he wanted to say something else, but was acutely aware of the other three girls in the room. Instead, he turned and left, closing the door after him. When he did speak, it was to the crowd that was still outside, and his voice was loud enough that she could make out every single word.

"If anyone _dares_ to make any sort of action, no matter how small, against Lady Niori , will have to answer to _me_."

Eldarion's declaration was a threat and that much was obvious. What was also obvious was the fact that he meant every single word.

How could I have let that monster control me? Niori asked herself, how could I have been weak enough to let him control me? I had to be weak, because I care about Eldarion so much…if I was strong, I would have been able to stop myself because of how much I care about him. God, if I had killed him last night, I'm glad that I would have killed myself too; I'd rather die than know that I had killed him.

All of the sudden the need to explain to Eldarion was powerful; not to explain her actions, but to say why she could never do it. It didn't matter that he trusted her, but she just _had_ to tell him. She wasn't sure if it was between friend to friend or between king and warrior, but she had to do it.

Niori was on her feet and out the door as soon as she decided. The three girls made sounds of surprise and protest, but Niori ignored them as she ripped the door open and bounded outside after him. The crowd was gone, and for that she was grateful, and it only took her a moment to catch up to Eldarion, who was walking away from the building. When she reached him, she whirled him around to face her. Eldarion looked surprised, but Niori's rambling words tumbled out at the rapid speed of babbling.

"I had a million different opportunities to switch sides and betray you all. The very first day in that camp Aras offered me the position of queen. I obviously said 'no'. And every day after that –at sunset every single day- Aras gave me another chance; if I came willingly, both to his side and…and to him, he'd stop. I'd still have to…have to sleep-" her voice broke for a moment as a shudder of disgust at the thought crept over her spine, "but…but I wouldn't be brutally tortured anymore. And he would make the others from hurting Sil and Arien. In a way, I did betray them, and that's something that haunts me…but I know they understand, because they'd do the same thing. I wanted to take up his offer, because I just wanted it all to stop, but I just couldn't. I almost did a few times, after something extremely violent and painful, but every time I began to say 'yes' something stopped me; it just wasn't possible for me to switch sides, even to save myself. My God Eldarion, I was prepared to be raped and tortured to death than throw away my loyalty to you and all of Middle-Earth."

Niori hadn't meant it to be any sort of inspirational speech, but from the look of admiring respect on his face, it was how Eldarion took it.

"Why do you believe that you needed to reassure me?" he asked, "I never really believed that you would betray us, even before Carla explained what had really happened."

She was flattered that he had so much faith in her loyalty –both as a friend and a king-, but it also made her a little weary.

"That's dangerous Eldarion…to think that I can do no wrong. What if this is all an act? That I'm just saving my ass so that I can get another shot at you? It's dangerous to have so much trust in me without question…especially now."

It was painful to admit that there was still a reason that he should be a little weary of her, especially after she had just dramatically pledged her loyalty. But it was the truth, and she had to voice it…especially since she didn't know if the shadow god had anything planned for her.

"But I know you're not," Eldarion replied, "I know you. I saw my sister bring you back from death after the enemy king impaled you and I saw the scars on your body; if you had traded sides, that would not have happened. I was also there last night to see that shadow engulf you; if that is not the evil of the shadow god you described to me, I don't know what would be. And if you're worried that another spell may be within you, I promise you that I will find a way to protect you from carrying out the crime and the person you attack. If you want, I will have someone watching you at all times, from a distance of course," Niori nodded, knowing that she would feel so much better if he did that, " Do you know that, even if it had been you behind the attack and not some spell, I would not of sentenced you to death. There would have been an uproar, but I would not have let you be punished in any other way than imprisonment. I guess it is true that sometimes this feeling I have can be called a cruse of sorts…"

Niori just looked at him, wanting to be surprised but not. She should have known that even when she had asked him to kill her.

So if she wanted to die, she'd have to stop depending on someone else to do it and take it into her own hands.

And she didn't want him to care about her so much, especially when she figured that she was so beyond love that, even without Legolas in her life, she'd never be to love again. At best, if anything did happen, which was highly unlikely, she'd be using him.

"Eldarion…"

"I have to go," he told her, "there are still many things I have to do in the aftermath of last night."

Niori said a small and quick goodbye and then turned back towards the house. Carla, Jane and Erin were all waiting for her in the doorway when she started back. They moved aside to let her in, and then they were all hugging her.

That's when Niori finally broke into tears.

"How can…how can this be happening!" she sobbed into Erin's shoulder, "after everything…I've already…been through! I'm miserable enough without…without all of this…without being called…called a traitor! I'm not! I'm NOT!"

Erin rubbed Niori's hair soothingly as she whispered words.

"We know you're not hunny…we know."

"Of course you're not," Jane reassured her, "and anyone who still thinks you are is an idiot. They should all be reminded what you've done for this place, and then they'd realize that you're not even from this place and you've probably fought harder for it than most of them."

"Eldarion just declared very publicly and pointedly that you're not a traitor," Carla told her, even if she sounded a little reserved.

"I'm pretty sure that won't mean a God damn thing," Niori said with a bitter laugh as she turned to look Carla right in the eye, "in case you haven't noticed, I've unintentionally cast my own kind of spell over Eldarion and everyone knows it."

Jane grimaced when she realized that that was the truth and Carla's face fell even more. Erin gave her a final tight squeeze before letting her go and leading her towards the table. Erin made sure that she sat down, and then she sat down in a chair on the other side of the table. Jane and Carla followed suit and took up the last two chairs.

They all sat there in silence, and Niori knew that the other three girls were studying her. She glanced at them briefly and in turn; Erin was looking at her in the pity that she was all to used to, Carla with a relief that she didn't understand, and Jane…Jane was looking at her in a mix of emotions, and there was one that was barely there that she focused on and that broke her heart.

There was a kind of fear in Jane's eyes.

"You're scared of me," Niori told Jane, her voice flat to stop from showing any sign of the emotions that raged within her.

"I…I…" Jane stammered, eyes wide and guilty as it looked as she was going to deny it. Niori gave her a glare that would get the truth out of her, and then Jane lowered her eyes to stare at the table top, "Yes. I am. Not of you really, but…"

"I get it," Niori replied lamely, unwilling to let any tears flow, "we don't know if he made any back up plans in case I didn't die…who else he said to kill. If I'm important enough to want dead, which believe me he really wants, you three most likely are too. You could very well be on my hit list."

Jane looked so guilty that Niori wished she hadn't said anything. But she had needed to know. There was also guilt on Erin's face which showed that she had been thinking the same thing, just hiding it better.

Her best friends were scared of her. They were scared that she would try to kill them.

How was Niori supposed to get through her friends being scared of her? Compared to that, she'd take the hate of every other person in this village and be able to handle it. How was she supposed to deal with this?

Niori didn't think she could.

"Niori!" Carla started, her face looking like she desperately wanted to tell her something. Carla fought with herself, which showed on her face, and after a moment she looked completely defeated, "…never mind…"

Niori was confused and when she tried to ask a question, Carla just shook her head, looking as miserable as Niori felt.

Carla was hiding something…most likely something important.

And it shocked Niori that she just didn't give enough of a damn to press the issue and find out what it was. Her life was just too fucked up to chance learning anything else that might just make it worse.

"I'm sorry-" Jane started to apologize.

"I'm scared of myself."

With that revelation, Niori retreated into her mind. She knew that the other three girls were still speaking and reassuring her, but she was no longer listening. Instead, Niori was beginning to formulate a plan…her last plan.

l.l.ll.

An- So, there's the super long chapter! Since our busy lives are still going on, I promise no quick updates! We'll try our best though! And be sure that you all review! We're looking foward to them! LOL. See you all next chapter!


	42. Salvation

An- Hey! It seems all we do is apologize for taking so long...and here I am doing it again! Well, here's our excuse; university and all that. Everyone's moving and getting ready, so it's kind of hard to get to sit down and write for this! Please forgive us! And hopefully, the next one will come faster!

Chapter 42

It was so hard imagine she could think it, but as Niori spoke the accusing words, Jane realized that she was, actually afraid of her old friend.

The night of Niori's "freedom" from her literal prison, she, Jane, had a nightmare in which Niori- no, it wasn't really Niori… was it?…

_She was the shell of Niori, used as a weapon against them. She had eyes as black as night and a spear in her hand. Her body was crouched low; bent, and ready to attack, almost feline in a way…not human. Jane stood shoulder- to- shoulder with Erin and Carla, waiting for an attack, it would seem. They were dressed in nothing but jeans and T-shirts, and Niori was clothed completely in black leather._

_Suddenly, with a war-cry Jane had never heard escape Niori's lips, Niori pitched the spear straight at Erin, and Erin had to leap away to avoid it, hitting the ground hard. Next thing Jane knew, Niori had turned to Carla, who was holding a shield that looked like something she'd seen in Edoras. Carla's face was set, but her eyes were afraid. Niori turned to her cousin with a look of loathing and morbid excitement on her wicked face. She was holding an elf-made bow and arrow. Drawing the arrow, she pulled it back and released it, aiming straight for Carla's neck; in a flash, Carla had raised the shield and the arrow ricocheted off it, sparing her life. Infuriated, demon Niori now turned to Jane, a bloodthirsty expression on her face. Fear pierced Jane's heart, for all she had for protection was her small dagger. Niori on the other hand, wielded a huge sword, nothing like the elves had ever made; much more crude and barbaric. The blade was not a smooth blade like the elves, it had large notches cut into it, which made it look even more frightening._

_As soon as Niori raised the sword, Jane knew instinctively what she, Jane, had to do. She flung the small dagger at Demon Niori's chest, just as the sword came hurtling towards Jane's own unprotected torso. Next thing she knew was a strange sensation like all the air in her chest had been knocked out of her, and an instant later, the pain; a sickening, white, blinding sense of agony. She knew before she looked down at the sword hilt imbedded from just below her collar bone to the bottom of her ribs- just beside her heart. She couldn't breathe- her breathing was coming in shallow gasps while her blood poured out of the wound. She fell to her knees, into a puddle of blood that was not her own…it was emanating from Niori, who was lying still with a small dagger hilt in her heart…_

If not for the pillow that her face was pressed into, Jane would have woken up screaming. She was gasping for breath and shaking, her blankets all over the floor from her frantic kicking. She at up and looked over at Niori, two beds over. Either she was asleep, or she was very good at pretending. She lay perfectly still, her breathing regular. She looked almost angelic with the soft moonlight shining off her face.

Even still, as Jane pulled her blankets off the floor and turned over, she couldn't help but see the nightmare image of Niori under her closed eyelids….the dead Niori by her own hands…but when Jane woke up the next morning, she didn't remember anything about the nightmare.

l.l.l.l

While Jane dreamed of Niori as a killer, Carla dreamed of her being killed.

_There was complete chaos all around her; people were dying right in front of her…people she loved. But it was like no one noticed her at all, because none attacked her…like it had been during her dream of seeing the future. She was there but she wasn't._

…_And Carla couldn't do a thing to stop it. Her body refused to obey her commands. She could feel her muscles rippling with tension and the need for action but no matter what she did, her body remained frozen. The only thing she could move was her eyes, and they took in everything with stunning clarity. Every detail was perfectly and painfully clear. Angry at her inability to move and help in the battle raging around her, Carla tried to close her eyes and block out all that she saw, but to her complete and utter chagrin she couldn't close her eyes. She was being forced to watch this horrendous and bloody battle and she couldn't do anything to help. A cry of frustration bubbled within her but even that release was denied to her. _

_She could hear none of the battle, but she could imagine the sounds; she had heard the cried of the dying so many times that it was embedded in her mind, the sickly sweet ting of metal hitting metal, or metal rending flesh asunder... it sickened her yet called to her in the way only a battle could. Disgusted by her own need to fight, Carla refused to listen to the sounds coming from her own mind. But when the heart wrenching scream of a woman suddenly reached through the paralysing fog around her, Carla felt her world crumble._

_She had seen them hurt and had had to experience the terrifying reality of losing one of them, but to actually see it and literally not be able to do anything to stop it was something completely different. At least when one of her friends was in trouble before, she had been able to offer them help, now all she could do was bear witness to her friends deaths. It was Jane that she saw die first. Whenever they had gone into battle, Carla had always been amazed at the skill Jane showed; in truth, out of the four of them, Carla would have pegged Jane the least likely to fight and survive a battle. Being the more meek of the four, she had always been the one who stopped the fights, never participating._

_But she had been wrong, because Jane was clearly in her glory on this battlefield. She swung her sword around her like a master, killing the two men that were double teaming her. Jane looked up sharply, as though hearing something she obviously couldn't, and that was all the distraction that the enemy needed. Jane's back was towards her, she gave a sudden lurch backwards, stumbling before turning around to face her, a single arrow –crude in make and model- had embedded itself in her pale throat._

_Jane's face first showed bewilderment as her hand came up to her throat. It seemed as though, until her slender fingers closed around the shaft of the arrow, that she didn't feel that pain. After that one shocked moment though, an indescribable pain that Carla could not even imagine flooded onto Jane's face as she collapsed. _

_And it wasn't an instant death; Carla saw Jane continuing to wither on the ground, but she couldn't go to her. Trying desperately to move forwards and go to her, Carla screamed desperately, momentarily surprised by the sudden ability to use her voice. Crying out in horror and frustration, Carla felt tears leak from her eyes. If she should just move, she might be able to give Jane a chance... damnit why couldn't she move!_

_There was nothing she could do, no matter how much she fought it…all she could do was stand there and watch her friend die a slow, agonizing death._

_Jane hadn't been given the respite of death yet when Carla's eyes were caught by Erin. Unlike Jane, Erin wasn't fighting; instead, she was trying to usher others –the injured and those who could not fight at all- away from the battle and to safety. The other girl couldn't have seen Jane's death, because Erin didn't pause or run to her dying friend. How many times had she told her to stay off the battlefield, no matter what? One on one, Erin could hold her own, but this kind of battle was too big and too dangerous... especially when she wasn't even concerned with defending herself. _

_Carla couldn't exactly say where the man had come from, but all of the sudden he was there, standing right where Erin and her group of refugees were trying to escape. What happened next passed by within a few moments but to Carla it felt like a torturous eternity._

_The man had raised his sword to bring it into one in Erin's group, a small, frail looking girl, and Erin just reacted. By pure instinct Erin pulled the girl out of the way and behind her…leaving herself directly in the path of the descending blade._

_The first stab went into Erin's chest. The second into her stomach. The third back into her chest. By the fourth, Erin had tried to turn and run, so that went into her back. _

_NO! Carla screamed out as helplessly watched Erin get stabbed over and over. _

_The nameless man was still bringing his sword down into Erin when, in the middle of all the bloody chaos, Carla found Niori._

_Her best friend was pinned to the ground by a faceless man who Carla none the less recognized. It could only be one person. Niori was thrashing, desperately trying to free herself, but as with every other time, she found that she couldn't. And then Niori's back arched and her mouth opened wide in a silent scream…a cry that most would have assumed was passion but Carla knew was pain._

_She had tried to block out images of what it had been like for Niori ever since she had learned what had happened. Carla refused to let herself picture Niori going through what had_ _been so lightly described…and now here it was, every detail of it happening right in front of her eyes. If her guilt didn't rend her asunder, she'd do it herself, how could she have let that happen to her own blood?_

_The moment that Niori lay still again, the man on top of her picked a long yet slender knife off of the ground beside them…and then proceeded to drag it across Niori's throat with a sadistic slowness that made it draw on as long as possible. Blood spurted out of the new opening in Niori's throat, and more than ever Carla wished that she could close her eyes…_

_NIROI! Carla tried to scream, trying desperately once again to rush towards her…trying desperately to save her. _

_Niori's head lolled to one side, the side that was facing Carla. For one moment, Niori's focused and crystal clear eyes seemed to lock with Carla's teary ones. _

_Save me, they seemed to say, save me. _

_And then the clarity was gone…and it was too late to save anyone. Only then could Carla move, and she tried to run towards where her dead friends laid, a cry of pure anguish erupted from her throat..._

And Carla ended up rolling right out of her bed in her effort to do it. She hit the hard ground and just lay there a moment, panting hard as the visions from her dream melded with what she was really seeing. Confusion raced through her mind... she being unable to process the contrast between the images that still played with her mind and the ones that were now assaulting her wounded mind.

"Jesus fucking Christ…" Carla murmured to herself as her wide eyes jumped up to where the other two girls slept. She had to make sure that it had only been a dream! Images ran through her mind too fast to comprehend, but Carla felt the sudden and intense urge to make sure she was no longer being tortured by her nightmare.

Both Niori and Jane lay sleeping peacefully, but for a moment when she first gazed at them, it didn't seem that way. For one horrifying second all she had seen was Jane with an arrow sticking out of her neck and Niori with a slit throat. Both of them stared at her with empty, glazed over eyes. Falling to her knees between their beds, Carla battled her own mind, telling it to stop... that what she was seeing wasn't real. It wasn't until she tentatively reached out a touched Niori's hand that she was able to see what was real.

When her eyes finally saw what was real, not what she had imagined they would see, Carla almost cried out in pure joy.

It had been a nightmare…just a stupid nightmare. A nightmare that could possibly come true, and that scared the hell out of her.

Of course any of them could die in battle, and it wasn't the first time that Carla had dreamed of it happening. It was a harsh reality that they had all come to terms with over the years, it was just plain stupid to assume that they would all survive every battle or that no one would get hurt; that wasn't how things worked, she had accepted that. Still, she had dreamed of them all dying before, she had died in her dreams too, but never had she been just a spectator in one of those dreams. She had always been fighting and dying with the rest of them. She had never been helpless...

And this dream had gone beyond all the others. She had seen them all die with icy clarity as a being wholly separate from the action. Not only had she seen them all die, but she had seen Niori raped too. Not only was she taunted once again by her own guilt over Niori's torture, but now it was doubled and coupled along with the overwhelming guilt of having to watch them all die and more or less being the cause of it.

"God damnit," Carla groaned, trying to force all remembrance of those images from her mind. She couldn't do it, but that was a given... the images that filtered through her mind now had a much darker and serious meaning to them.

Carla managed to pull herself back onto her bed, resisting the urge to simply run from the building and pound on Erin's door just to make sure that she was okay. Or better yet, run from this place and forget all her responsibilities. Of course that was only wishful thinking, she had already done that too many times... and she wasn't one for doing something stupid over again.

Closing her eyes, Carla lay her weary body down but was immediately assaulted by the too vivid images of the brutal murders of all her friends..

Sighing in contempt for all those who were now sleeping peacefully, Carla sat up, resigned to another sleepless night.

Suddenly angry, Carla looked around her." What the hell was that for? To prove some point?" Carla asked the silent air around her, "To show me that I'm already fucking up this God damn job you threw on my lap? Figure that if you show me the worst things that could happen, I'll get my act together? Hah, well you can kiss my ass you god damned wench, I don't need to be told how god-damned useless I am, I already know I've fucked things up, I'm trying for Christ's sakes, what more do you want from me? You know what, fuck you, why don't you come down here and do it your god-damned self if your so damn powerful!"

Carla didn't even know if her dream goddess had anything to do with that, but it just happened at such a coincidental time that Carla had to question, and quite frankly she didn't really care whether it was her or not. Carla needed someone to put the guilt racing through her on, she couldn't handle it on top of all the guilt she already had. Niori had almost died and taken Eldarion with her…that sure made it look like Carla was just screwing everything up. But she hadn't needed to see any of that. And if it was more than just her subconscious making it up, they sure as hell knew that too.

"Fuck you," Carla whispered one more time before she forced herself to lie back down in an effort to sleep.

When it happened a few hours later, Carla was still half awake, and Jane didn't realize it. When the other girls bolted wide awake, Carla realized but didn't make any notice to let Jane know that she was up. Instead, she just watched for a moment as Jane's terror filled eyes swung past her and onto where Niori slept.

Jane stared at their sleeping friend in horror, but Carla realized instantly that it was a horror very different than that she had used when looking at Niori when she had first woken up. Jane was looking at Niori like she was the monster…not like she had been killed by one.

Carla almost spoke up and point blank asked what Jane had dreamed, because she knew it had to be another nightmare, but Jane had fallen back asleep by the time Carla decided to do it. Even without Jane explaining, Carla could guess what she had dreamed; Jane had been scared of Niori all day, even if she didn't want to admit it. Whatever the details of her dream, it had centred around the fact that Niori was a bad guy. Of that much Carla was sure.

Which made Carla a little nervous. In all likely hood it was just a nightmare (both of them), but it left a question wide open in the air. What if she wasn't the only one having the dreams? What if Jane had just had one...and if it was anything like the one Carla had had, it showed what could be.

And unlike she dream, as far as Carla could tell, Niori had been the enemy. That left one major question buzzing around in Carla's mind like a bug that would never go away; if even one of the dreams were true, it meant that Niori would either kill or be killed. Turn into a monster or be killed by one. But which one? God damn deities and their stupid destiny crap.

l.l.l.l

The funeral pyre shot flames up into the afternoon sky with smoke shifting between them. The smell was awful, but that didn't stop that those who stood around the great fire or cause them to move away. It was a smell so thick and gruesome that it seemed to leave a taste.

Erin stood in the middle of the crowd, staring at the fire blankly. Tears were running down her face, but she cried without a sound, which made no one notice.

She hadn't known the person who had died, but she felt obligated to be there. It was another person who had been killed by the sickness, which now made fifteen with another twelve still in the hospital.

So far, Erin was the only patient to come out of that building alive. She knew it was her immune system, and for the first time she was grateful for every cold she had ever gotten.

This time it was a little girl who had died. She had gone in a long time after Erin had gotten out…and she had barely survived a week and a half. The little girl had only been five years old.

Erin felt guilt over her death, along with every other one. Especially Merry. It wasn't only survivor's guilt, but guilt over being the cause of it.

Jane could deny it all she wanted, but Erin knew that they had brought this with them. Niori and Carla knew it too. Jane was the only holdout.

Ever since getting out, she had come to every funeral. At first the others had come too, but since it had become such a common occurrence, they couldn't bear to come anymore. Most couldn't. Only those who knew the dead came now.

There were only two other people who came with the near consistency of Erin; when it was a person of Rohan who died, Eomer came. When it was a person of Gondor, Eldarion came.

Erin didn't just come to mourn the unknown person, but Merry too. She had been locked away the day of Merry's funeral…hadn't been there to give her last respects.

So, not only did she pay respects to the person, but to Merry too. The person who had sat with her through countless hours of boredom…who had died lying in the cot beside her.

The flames were beginning to die down, and with that, people began to leave. Erin stood in her place, continuing to look at the dying fire.

That poor little girl, Erin thought, she had to have been so scared…so terrified of what was happening and why she couldn't leave and be with her mommy…

She felt someone take hold of her hand and give it a squeeze. She looked over and then down and saw that Frodo had come up beside her. He looked at the fire, his eyes filled with sadness.

"Children aren't supposed to die Frodo," she whispered, a hitch catching in her voice.

"Only in a cruel world they do," Frodo replied, his voice portraying just how unfair and cruel this world was.

Erin remembered the utter despair she felt when she had thought Elijah was going to die with them on the slope of Mount Doom. How she would have sold her soul to ensure that he lived. They had been so lucky…he had lived…

She couldn't even imagine the pain that the little girl's mother was feeling…and she prayed with everything she had that she'd never have to learn.

"Come," Frodo told her softly, "you need rest."

Erin obeyed without a word of complaint. Frodo led her through the village and towards their home. She only stopped when she saw someone sitting on a log and sobbing into their hands.

Erin realized that it was Mila.

"Mila what's wrong?" Erin asked, breaking away from Frodo and walking towards the other woman.

"It's…It's Belladonna!" Mila sobbed, looking up at Erin, "They've taken her…they've taken her because she's ill!"

l.l.l.l.l

She sat crossed legged in the forest, the dagger resting on her lap. She stared down at it, transfixed at the way the sunlight glittered off of its metal surface.

Is this what Jane felt like, Niori wondered, when she had locked herself in her room with that sword however long ago that was?

Niori used the back of her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying; she was ready to embrace death, not fear it.

Not mention is was safer. Who was to say who else that bastard had wanted her to kill.

And she couldn't deal with the word traitor anymore. She just couldn't do it. After all she had gone through to help these people, they had so easily turned against her. The evidence was there that she had betrayed them, but there was an explanation of why she had done it. They just didn't care. They wanted her to be guilty, which made no sense to her. She had saved and almost died for them many times…she was their hero and, all humility aside, she knew that she was admired. But really, what made a better story than a hero switching over to the dark side? Wasn't that why people loved Star Wars so much?

Even worse than all that, was that they had turned against Jane, Erin and Carla because of her. They tried to make it seem like it was no big deal when they were around her, but she knew that the whispered accusations hurt them as much as they hurt her. And them standing by her side and declaring her innocence only made it worse for them. At first she had tried to tell them to stay away from her for their own sakes and the sake of their reputations, but they didn't listen to a word that she said on that front.

And the fear…the fear they had for her. Carla was the best at keeping it at bay, but Niori knew that it was still there. Erin it only showed every once an while, like when Niori made a sudden movement, but Jane…with Jane it was transparent; every time she looked at her, Niori saw it in Jane's eyes, and for some unknown reason, it was a knowing fear…as though she had seen Niori do something that would make her scared.

She couldn't take it anymore, that much she was sure of. After three days of it, it was just too much for her. For the first time in her life, something really was too much for her to be able to live through. Out of all the things that had hurt her through her life, it was this had had finally driven her over the edge.

There were two other times before this she had thought about ending her life; once because of her mother and once because of her baby. Never had she imagined that she'd make a final decision because of herself…because of something _she_ had become.

The people close to her would all miss her, or at least the memory of her old self, and for that she was truly sorry, but it was better if she wasn't there; then they could begin worrying about how to save two worlds again, and stop worrying about her pathetic self. She had to turn off her mind to what the others would feel, because that surely would make her stop. She didn't want to imagine how Erin, Jane and Carla would feel, because they had been her best friends forever. She didn't want to think about Arien and Sil would act, because they had already seen too much death of those they loved. And then there was the two men who she knew were in love with her, and she down right refused to even consider what Eldarion and Legolas would do once they found her, dead by her own hand.

The only thing she did pray for that none of them would be the ones to find her. Anyone but any of them.

"Don't Niori."

She jumped, surprised as his soft voice broke through her silence. She turned slightly in order to look back at him, and sure enough, there he was, leaning against a tree and looking down at her sadly.

"I saw you coming into the forest and I knew what you were going to do," Legolas continued as he took a seat next to her, with at least a foot separating them, "I knew that you've been planning for it since the day you were let out of that prison. I just didn't know when you'd actually try to go through with it."

How is it that he knew her so well? She hadn't let even the smallest indication slip, and he saw right through her, even though they hadn't had any real contact in two weeks; For a long time she hadn't even been able to look at him, knowing that she had nearly murdered him. The only thing she had been able to do was write him that one letter, and even that had been so hard…

And then he had given her back her ring, and it made her feel all the more horrible; when she had been suffering, it had given her hope…but now that the suffering was gone, it hurt her. He shouldn't want to help her…not after she had tried to kill him and then refused to see him, even to help. And then he had been there three days ago, walking with her as she faced people who now hated her. Just like she had been so grateful for the ring, she had been grateful for him standing beside her that day…and just like with the ring, she felt misery about it now. He shouldn't care about her anymore, especially when she had refused to come to his side when he needed her…not when he still was always coming to hers without question.

"I suppose next you're going to say I have so much to live for," Niori tried for sarcastic, but only hopelessness came out, "because this isn't life…It's constant terror. I can't –won't- do this anymore. My best friends are terrified of me Legolas; out of everything that's happened to me, it's that that makes me want to give up. I'd take everything else all over again if I could just to stop them from being scared…to stop me from seeing the unconcealed fear in their eyes."

"You can't die yet," Legolas replied, "you still have to kill that bastard."

Niori's eyes widened in genuine shock as she whipped her head around to face him. At first she thought it was some sort of ploy, but when she saw the set expression on his face, she knew that he was dead serious.

"It's what you want more than anything, even more than having your name cleared for real," Legolas continued, "no one else wants to think you're blood thirsty enough, but you are. When the battle starts, they'll want to kill him quickly and away from you so you won't be forced to do it yourself; They're wrong though…you wouldn't need to be forced, because you'll gladly do it…you deserve to do it."

She stumbled up to her feet, her head spinning as his words tumbled around her.

He was right; she couldn't die before Aras was dead…couldn't die until she had killed him.

And that made her want to cry out in despair; she just wanted it all to be over. She didn't want to live through the nightmares and the fear anymore. She just wanted to die to stop from living in her personal version of hell. There was nothing left for her here…nothing that she thought was good and worth living for.

"I almost killed you," she spoke in disbelief, "why do you care if I'm alive or not?"

"Because I love you," he replied gently, "and I know it wasn't me that you were attacking."

She turned on him, hating him because despite it all, he still loved her and she didn't deserve it, and for showing her that she _had_ to go on living.

"I hate you!" she cried, closing the distance between them and when she came to where she stood, started pounding on his chest with her fists, "I hate you! I hate you!"

He didn't try to stop her, only stood there and let her vent. When her 'hate yous' became distorted and muffled by her sobs, she finally stopped and buried her face into his chest, crying the whole way, he wrapped his arms around her and just let her cry…let her cry about the fact that she had to continue to go through a life that had become so broken and tormented.

Eventually, he picked her up gently, letting her rest in his arms and continue to cry into his shoulder, and walked her out of the forest…walked her back to the desire to keep on living.

l.l.l.l

An- So there you go! One more chapter! So, I have a question; is it that people have stopped reading altogether, so are they just not reviewing? I was just wondering, since reviews aren't as multiple as they once were. So does that mean we've done something wrong??? I personally don't think so, but that's just me. Again, just curious.


	43. Return Of War

An- It seems all that I do is apologize for how much time it takes to get these things up. Blame first year of university. So, here's hoping that things calm down even a small amount, so that this doesn't take so long! Oh, and everyone send out some huge congrats to Carla, becasue she went and got herself engaged!

Chapter 43

In a state of shock, Erin led Mila back to her house. She couldn't believe that Mila's little baby girl was sick…

When they got there, Erin sat Mila down on her bed and got to brewing her a cup of tea. In her room, Mila continued to cry.

Erin was all too familiar with the panic that came with believing you could lose your child, so she could understand. What she also understood, from past experiences, how Mila would drive herself into a state of terrified and panicky exhaustion.

As much as Erin hated the phrase, Mila would need her rest. And that rest was not going to happen naturally until she dropped from exhaustion.

Mila was going to need the energy she could in the days ahead.

So Erin felt no guilt when she quietly asked Frodo to return to their house and bring her little bag of herbs she had been using to help her get to sleep the past few nights. Ironically, the very herbs Mila had suggested she try.

It wasn't all that strong, so it couldn't possibly be considered drugging her; it in no way would knock her out, especially when she was barely going to use it. It merely helped her mind shut down despite any racing thoughts. When she woke up, even if it was only an hour later, she felt rested up.

Frodo looked a little apprehensive when he watched Erin stir a pinch of herb into Mila's tea, but he didn't say a word to argue; he too understood the state Mila would work herself into, and how that would do no one any good.

Frodo left when Erin brought the tea to Mila, who accepted it gratefully. She drank it in silence, until five minutes after it was gone.

"I'm so tired…" she whispered with a yawn.

"Then sleep," Erin replied as she gently made Mila lie down, "if anything at all changes, I'll wake you up."

Mila nodded as she closed her eyes. Ten minutes later, she was completely asleep. And then Erin knew that she had to find out just how bad little Bella was; if she was going to make sure that everyone knew that, if anything changed, come to her so that she could inform Mila. Mila being alone when she found out any news wouldn't help.

On her way to the hospital, Erin saw that Niori was walking towards Mila's house. Erin paused abruptly, her heart dropping.

What was she going to tell Niori? She too loved that baby girl like she was her aunt or something like that.

"Niori!" she cried out, knowing that Niori too should be with someone when she found out about Belladonna.

Niori turned around to face her, and instantly Erin realized that there was something very different about her friend; when Niori looked at her, she met her eyes. Not only that, but she didn't flick her eyes and then glance away…she held Erin's eyes and stared.

Niori hadn't met anyone's eyes directly in such a long time.

Something had changed…since the last time Erin had seen Niori, which was only two or three hours ago, changed almost completely from what she had been. Whatever had brought it on, it had to have been powerful…

"What Erin?"

Erin was knocked out of her inspection by Niori's words. And then her heart dropped again because she knew that whatever it was that had happened, would be shattered when she found out about Bella.

"Erin?" Niori asked again, sounding a little impatient.

"Oh Niori," Erin finally spoke, "it's…Bella. She's sick Niori."

Erin didn't know what to expect, but she assumed that it would involve tears and maybe sobs. But it didn't come; Niori just stared at her, and after a moment of look of determination came over her face.

"Well that settles it then."

What?

"Niori?" Erin started, confused.

"I'm willing to bet anything that when the bad guys are gone," Niori replied in a steely voice, "this ends. We brought the sickness with us, and we can stop it. We kick the bad guys asses and all of this goes away…if we kick their shadow god's ass. I'm sure that if we win, not only will we stop this sickness from harming anyone else, but it'll save those who are already sick."

l.l.l.l.l.l

The morning was damp and chilly with a dark grey sky seeming to lay closer to the ground than normal. A storm was threatening, one that, if it came, promised to be a monster.

The mood in the village was one to match the weather; everyone was in a bad-tempered mood, which threatened to explode with the least bit of provocation. They were all antsy; it had been a month since they had seen or heard of any sign of the enemy, and that made them all weary. There was no indication of when an attack may come, and the though of going on blindly and continuing to wait was beginning to drive some over the edge.

As for Carla, so many sleepless nights had finally caught up with her.

She walked around the village like a zombie, moving completely on auto pilot as she went from place to place. She had tried to catch a nap, but she just couldn't fall asleep…the nightmares still kept her up.

There hadn't been any new nightmares. Just the same old ones playing over and over.

Because of the fact that she was barely awake even as she went through the motions and could barely put a coherent thought together, she did not only not feel the anxiety that plagued everyone else, she was unaware of it.

What I wouldn't do for a fucking sleeping pill, Carla managed to moan as she walked from the general dining area (at which she ate nothing) and back to Mila's (where she would once again try and then fail to sleep).

She hardly noticed that, as she drew apart from the crowd, someone moved away with her. Even if she had noticed, she would have assumed he was heading somewhere in the same direction as her. She didn't even notice that their footfalls had drawn closer and picked up their pace as they walked further and further away from the crowd. It wasn't until he was right behind her did Carla become aware of his presence.

She whirled around, taking an automatic step backwards as she did. What she found as a very angry face looking down at her. Carla had seen that mistrusting look –they still considered it a possibility that she was a traitor right along side with the possibility that Niori was still one- for three days, and she felt a twinge of anger go through her.

It took a lot more than one serious pissed off man to intimidate her, even if he was probably twice her size.

"What the hell do you want?" Carla asked, her voice impatient.

This was wasting time…time that she could quite possibly be sleeping.

When he didn't answer, only glared at her, Carla rolled her eyes. She vaguely recognized him, but with nearly two-hundred people in the village and tenting in the plains beside the village, she didn't expect to know everyone.

Not to mention that he was beginning to piss her off.

"You know what," Carla spoke in annoyance when he still hadn't answered her, "fuck this. I'm going to bed."

With that she turned, dismissing him as just another idiot who wanted them all to be guilty of something. She had only taken one step when his large hand grabbed onto her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. This time when Carla whirled around, it was in complete fury. When his grip faltered on her shoulder, he replaced it around her arm.

"Get your fucking hands off me," Carla growled, her eyes narrowing as she glared up at the man's equally angry face.

What happened next took Carla completely by surprise; maybe her sense were dulled by her exhaustion or because she had been blindsided by it, but the next thing she knew, she was pushed into and held against the side of the nearest building with a knife to her throat.

A cry of surprise came out of her, but she was too stunned to make any other sound. What the hell was happening?

Carla had survived some of the biggest battles in the history of Middle-Earth, but being in them had never made her feel as scared as at that moment. She wasn't having a rush of adrenaline and fighting for a good cause. As far as she could tell, if he killed her now, it would be pointless. As far as Carla knew, he had no reason to kill her.

"There seems to be an agreement among the people," he spoke finally, his voice low and growl-like, "that the four of you are either traitors or helping one, no matter what the young king says."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about," Carla managed to say, her fury once again over taking her fear.

When she tried to use words to defend herself, the knife was only pressed tighter to her throat. So tight that she could now feel the blade biting into her tender and vulnerable skin.

Staying quiet was definitely in her best interest. Any snappy, harsh or nasty comments she may want to throw at this guy would have to wait.

"She there can be one way to get any answers," he continued, "if you're a traitor, then I threaten to kill you so that you give me those answers, or if the other wench is, threaten to kill you so that she will give them."

He thought that she knew where the enemy was, and he thought that Niori and the other girls did too. And she didn't…none of them did.

But Carla was under the impression that if she told him that, truth or not, she'd end up with a slit throat. He seemed desperate for a affirmative answer, and there was a look in his eyes that shone, stating that he did not care…he would kill her without hesitation if she didn't give him what he wanted. He seemed desperate to take his anger and frustration out by killing someone…

By killing her.

Why the hell did he choose me? Carla asked herself frantically, why not one of the others? Why not Niori herself? Was it because I gave an explanation for Niori's actions…because I 'covered it up'…

And then Carla realized what it was, and she almost groaned. He had decided to threaten her because out of the four girls, she was the only one who went anywhere alone. The other girls constantly had someone with or watching them, while Carla had preferred solitude as of late.

Now she was cursing that solitude. Why in the name of God hadn't she at least tried to be social?

"Well," the man growled again, "Which is it?"

What was she supposed to say? If she lied it's be so unbelievable that it would be obvious that she was lying, but if she told the truth, he wouldn't believe it anyway. Either way she was dead. Literally.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

The knife was pushed harder, and a small involuntary cry fell through her lips. She could feel a little trickle of blood slipping down her throat. A preview of what was to come.

No! Carla cried as she felt tears sting and well in her eyes, I cannot die! I don't _want_ to die! Not with so much I have to do…have to make up for…

She felt his hand grip the handle tighter, and Carla tensed. Her eyes closed in a snap as she waited for the burning pain that she knew was going to come…

And then the knife was gone from her throat with a muffled cry.

Her eyes opened, and what she saw surprised her. The man had dropped the knife and was looking at her with wide eyes full of pain. As she looked into them, they yet again filled with rage and hate, and he looked like he tried to take a step towards her again…but he fell to his knees, and then ultimately onto his side.

Standing behind him, a bloody sword in hand and a hard expression on his face, was Elfwine.

Carla continued to look at him in bewilderment as she slid down the wall until she was sitting on the dirt. Her head was spinning and her body was shaking. Carla didn't think that she had ever been that scared for her own welfare in her life.

For the past month she had figured that dying would be the best way to end her guilt, but now she realized that she didn't want that. Not by a long shot.

"Are you alright?"

Elfwine's voice made Carla concentrate again. He was still looking down at her, and there was the markings of concern etched on his face. That only confused Carla even more.

"You killed him." She spoke, stating it as a fact.

"Yes," Elfwine replied simply, sparing a glance at the dead man.

"…for me…"

Her words came out in a near whisper, and they sent a flurry of emotions racing across Elfwine's face. It took a moment, but when he did answer, his voice was resolved.

"No matter how I feel, I would never let an innocent person be killed because of the unfounded and unproved fears of one man."

His answer just showed what a good person he really was, and that made her unbelievably sad; she had hurt this kid too, and he had just saved her life. Carla wished things could have been different; that she hadn't messed around with his father…that she could have actually gotten to know Elfwine. And stopped resenting him because he was Eomer's son by a different woman.

"Come," Elfwine spoke again, holding down a hand to her, "we must tell Eldarion of what has happened. Preferably before some one finds the body."

Carla nodded, and then with great difficulty took hold of his hand. He helped pull her up onto unsteady feet, and then she let him lead her away back towards the parts of the village that teamed with activity.

At least exhaustion wasn't her biggest problem anymore.

l.l.l.l.l.l

The world was going all to hell. Again. And Jane was telling Elijah just that.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with some of there people!" Jane cried, "We're going to have enough problem with the enemy killing us, let alone us killing each other!"

Jane knew about what had happened with Carla, along with the rest of the village. Everyone, even those who were still convinced that they couldn't be trusted, was horrified about what had happened.

Jane had nearly fainted when she had first seen the slight cut on Carla's neck. If it hadn't been for the fact that Elijah was standing there and steadying her, she probably would have.

"Gah!" Jane cried again, not giving Elijah a chance to respond to her previous comment.

"I know darling," Elijah told her soothingly, putting an arm around her waist, "it was complete stupidity, what that man tried to do."

Jane could think of a few more colourful ways to describe it, but she kept them to herself.

It couldn't go on much longer like this; something had to happen soon or not only that one man would go nuts.

Apparently Elijah was also thinking it, because when he spoke next he addressed it.

"It seems to be a good thing we spend so much time together," Jane gave him the 'duh' look, "perhaps it is best if we spend even more time."

"Elijah!" Jane spoke with a laugh as she rolled her eyes, "we're already together constantly!"

"But I think that we should spend the rest…"

"Okay, out of twenty-four hours, I spend about twelve to nineteen with you," Jane replied, "I think that's a pretty significant amount of time! As much as I love you Elijah, if I spent every minute of every day with you, I'd probably go a little crazy myself! That goes for spending it with anyone!"

Elijah was going to argue, and Jane realized that he wasn't making the suggestion because he just wanted to be with her (though that was a part). He was yet again trying to tell her that she wasn't safe. Just like he had tried to convince her a few days ago to stay away from Niori because of the danger, he was now doing the same because of what had happened to Carla.

"Oh Elijah," Jane sighed, unable to believe that they were back of that conversation, "I can't believe that you're bringing this up again! I've already told you that you're being silly; I'll make sure that I don't go anywhere alone. But go figure, you're not the only person in the world who can protect me if I get into a situation where I need it. Not to mention I'm not your typical damsel- in-distress type; I can take care of myself rather well."

"Isn't that what Niori used to say?"

Jane slapped him, and she slapped him hard. Then she stormed away.

She was so angry, because he had absolutely no right to say that. Not only did he have no right to say it in general, but especially not to try and guilt her into accepting his protection.

That only made Jane want to decline even more. Even more forcefully.

She had only made it ten steps before Elijah caught up with her, looking at her angry face pleadingly.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that!"

"Damn straight you shouldn't!" Jane replied, still angry at him.

"It's just that I worry about you…"

"And I worry about you," Jane replied in exasperation, "but that doesn't mean I have to shadow your every move! If you want this to last as long I hope it does, you better get one thing straight; I'm not helpless, and I refuse to be treated like I am. I don't mind asking for help, but I'm going to do all that I can to save myself first. I know what I'm doing –I survived a freaking war- when it comes to my own well being. Even more than you do."

"I'm sorry," Elijah spoke apologetically, "forgive me?"

"Of course," Jane replied with a smile. She was still a little upset, but it was nothing like before.

"I know that all the things you said are true," Elijah continued, "but it seems that the stress is getting to me too."

"Good," Jane replied, "and you better remember it! No more bringing this topic up."

Elijah nodded.

Jane was glad, because she had a feeling that if it came up again, she'd really flip. Like everyone else, she was about to explode if something didn't happen soon…

So let's hope it does, Jane though to herself, let's hope it does.

l.l.l.l

_It was as though she was floating. She was floating above a place where hundreds of people moved below her, but it was as if they were all moving in slow motion. It was dark and she couldn't tell exactly who was down there, but a shiver moved down her spine anyway. One thing she could tell was that they were preparing for something._

_She looked around her again, trying to get a feel for where she was. It was a valley, surrounded by trees in a horseshoe shape and with what looked to be a village. She squinted through the darkness, recognizing characteristics of this place even though she was sure she had never been there before. _

_It hit her then; this looked exactly like the camp that she had been held captive in, but this was so much bigger. This was the camp where the entire army was hidden. It had to be. _

_Suddenly if felt as though she was being sucked downwards. She cried out, but there was no sound. When she stopped again, she was standing inside a building, her head spinning as she looked at someone's back as he pulled a sword out of a collection. _

_Then he turned and a scream built up in Niori's throat as she found herself staring directly into Aras's black eyes._

_His face twisted for a moment, confusion showing. Then recognition came there as he looked around him…_

_My God, Niori realized, he can feel me here. He knows I'm here, even if he can't see me…_

_That scared Niori; scared her to realize that they were that connected._

_And with that realization, Aras seemed to look up and stare her directly in the eyes. And then something happened…_

_Niori didn't feel fear anymore. Niori felt hate; a deep, burning hate._

_She knew what she was seeing now; Aras was making his move…the attack that he had been forced to put back because of the allies attack a month ago. _

_That was what all the preparation outside was about; the army was preparing to split, sending one marching towards Mirkwood and the other marching towards them._

_I know what you're doing, Niori thought as she glared at Aras, and I'm going to cut you off before you have the chance to move._

_And then Niori was pulled back upwards again…_

And then she landed back into consciousness. Her eyes snapped open and as soon as they did, she sat up. Niori heard a sharp intake of breath from across the room, and she turned towards it.

Carla was sitting up in her bed, looking at her in a desperate apprehension. Niori realized that Carla was waiting for her hysterics, and when they didn't come, she looked confused. Then she looked horrified as she thought that Niori was yet again under someone else's control.

"I'm fine," Niori told her as she got off of her bed. She pulled on a sweater to cover all of her upper body and then moved towards the door, foregoing shoes.

"Niori…what…" Carla stammered in surprised, "why aren't you scar-"

Carla broke herself off, not wanting to finish the word scared.

"I looked the devil in the eyes," Niori told her simply, "and now I'm not terrified of him anymore."

And it was true; facing him, even if there was no real danger, again made it all change. Hate for Aras far outweighed any sort of fear.

He had made her become this, and she planned to pay him back for it. Planned to put him through as much pain as he had put her through. Legolas had been right; she was bloodthirsty.

With that, Niori left. She knew what she had to do. She had to make sure that they found a way to find and attack the enemy before they had a chance to move.

When Niori came to Eldarion's home, she knocked on the door, not giving a damn that it was somewhere around four in the morning. Silmarwen answered the door, clearing her eyes with a yawn. When she saw Niori standing there, she started to speak, but Niori did so first.

"I need Arien."

Surprisingly, Sil didn't question her. A moment later, Arien, looking equally as tired, appeared in the doorway.

"Niori?" the younger girl asked in a yawn.

"I need your help Arien," Niori told her, "I need you to act as translator."

"Translator?" Arien asked, knowing what Niori wanted but not understanding why, "Whatever for?"

"Because Neda has information we need," Niori replied, "at the moment, he's the only one who can give it to us. Aras is moving and we need to pinpoint where before he can."

"We've already tried that!" Arien almost cried, her voice taking on a hard edge as she followed Niori, "Neda doesn't know where their camp is! I don't care what any say, Neda would not lie to us! He would not lie to _me_…not to protect those who hurt-"

Arien cut herself off before she could finish with the intended 'me'. Arien looked unsure of herself, biting down on her lower lip, confusion fluttering across her face.

When Niori had told Eldarion days ago that given time, Arien would fall in love with Neda, she had been completely serious. It was there already…and Niori hoped that it had time and opportunity to blossom. Arien deserved someone to love her…and it was obvious that Neda had already started to. The boy had abandoned his entire people and nation and people to save Arien; if that wasn't love, Niori didn't know what was.

"I'm not saying he's lying," Niori replied to the other girl's harsh words, "only that he might know where the camp is without realizing it."

Arien's angry face calmed when she realized that Niori wasn't trying to accuse Neda of anything.

When they reached prison, Niori wondered vaguely where they had put Lillianna. Then she dismissed the thought; Lillianna just didn't matter anymore. They went inside, and saw that Neda was asleep. Arien moved towards his bed side, kneeling and gently waking him. When he was finally roused and focused on Arien, he gave her the most dazzling smile…

A smile Niori recognized because, once upon a time, it was the same smile that Legolas had given her every time she had woken up in his arms.

Arien said a few quick words to him in his language, to which Neda looked back over his shoulder and gave Niori a nod.

Where Silmarwen's talent lay in healing, Arien's obviously had to do with languages.

"It's a low valley," Niori spoke, closing her eyes so that she could get a better picture of the landscape she had witnessed in her dream, "small hills rise above it on all sides except one, which is the only entrance to the valley if you don't want to go through even thicker forest."

Arien translated, and by the sentence Neda's eyes lit up with knowledge. He turned to her, speaking words she didn't understand, but from the excitement on his face, Niori knew that she had been right.

Neda knew where Aras was.

"He says they stopped there for two nights on their way to their previous camp. More reinforcements must have come after them and set up. After his camp was destroyed, the king and his men must have drawn back. He can show us the way Niori."

A fearful, anticipating joy hit her. She would finally be able to face off against the man who had hurt her so much.

"Tell him thank you Arien," Eldarion's voice broke the air.

Niori was glad that he had come.

"Now what do we do?" Arien asked, a fear almost present in her voice.

"We finally go to war."

l.l.l.l

An- So, there you go! Hope you enjoyed! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


	44. Advance

An- Hey Hey everyone! So, as always, it's been awhile! But let's not talk about that! Carla says thanks for all the congrats BTW! And oh wow, this is offically the longest chapter we have written, and we blow the old record out of the water! So, happy reading!

Chapter 44

"But Eldarion! You're going into battle! You will need a healer!"

Arien listened as her sister tried to make Eldarion see the truth of her words. Yet no matter what arguments Silmarwen used, Eldarion would not be persuaded.

"And believe it or not Silmarwen," Eldarion replied sharply, and Arien knew that he was in no mood for arguments because he used Sil's full name, "there are other healers in this village…and they will be the ones accompanying the army to battle."

"But-"

"No!" Eldarion cut her off, his voice hard, "I refuse to let you go anywhere near battle! There is still need for at least one healer in the village; there are still many who are ill with the sickness. And that's where you will stay. The village to help the sick."

Sil looked ready to argue again, but Arien had managed to stay out of the conversation. And if she could help it, Arien wasn't going to get involved in the conversation period.

Unlike Sil, Arien wasn't going to argue with her brother to be permitted to go into battle. It might have made her a coward, but Arien was going to do all that she could to make sure that she _didn't_ go into battle.

"You don't understand!" Eldarion told her, his voice no longer angry but almost sad, "You cannot go! If I die, you're the only two left!"

When Arien took in the full meaning of his words, her stomach dropped. She looked over and saw as Sil's face paled until it was the colour of snow.

"You haven't even realized it have you?" Eldarion asked them both softly, "We're the only three of or family –of the royal family of Gondor- left. You're the second eldest now Sil, and that makes you next in line for the throne."

Sil looked as though she was going to be sick. Arien reached out and took hold of her shoulder to steady Sil, her own head whirling violently.

"If I die Silmarwen, you're queen."

Sil stumbled into a nearby chair, dropping down onto it with a 'thump'. She looked completely stunned…

Arien felt completely stunned.

As the two youngest, they had never been expected to be anything but princesses. And they had been happy with that. But with their older sisters' deaths, Sil and herself had been moved right up and they hadn't even realized it.

"My gods…"

Arien heard Sil's quiet whisper and realized that that was exactly what she had been thinking.

"That's why I can't allow you to follow me to battle," Eldarion told them, "besides, I know that, if the battle goes wary and ends up at this village, that the two of you will be able to take these people to safety…and then find a way to continue fighting this war. But I have to go and help prepare everything. We'll…we'll talk about this later."

With that, Eldarion was gone, leaving a completely stunned Arien and Silmarwen staring after him.

l.l.l.l

Niori stood back as at least half the camp waited to have their sword sharpened. She contemplated waiting out the crowd or pushing her way through to the front, but neither were worth the effort. So sighing, Niori turned and walked away, figuring that the crowd would have to disappear sometime.

As everyone prepared for war, Niori slipped through the camp unnoticed. She made her way to where she'd find Sil and Arien. She was right; the two of them were out sparing each other in the open plains behind the village.

She watched as the two girls swung their swords around –Silmarwen with a cat-like grace and Arien with a fluent strength-, and she truly congratulated herself on her teaching them. In a very short time they had become good; some of it had to do with talent, but Niori was still proud of herself.

And she was especially proud of them.

"You're swinging too high Arien," Niori spoke when she reached them, causing them to stop, "swing that high and you leave your stomach completely unprotected."

Arien gave a nod and then tried it again, this time doing it much better. When she noticed Sil's blocks, Niori turned her attention to her.

"You have to block faster than that Sil…in real battle, swords will be moving a lot faster than what Arien does."

To demonstrate, Niori pulled her own sword out from its sheath and swung it; by the time Niori stopped it from actually hitting her, Sil's blade was only half up to block.

"You two keep practicing, and I'll stay to help," Niori told them…and then I'll pray to whatever god'll listen that the actual fight doesn't reach you. Pray that you don't have to test yourself on any of this.

They both swung at her, but Niori blocked and sidestepped away. She threw out a few of her own slashes, and was pleased when both Arien and Silmarwen could block them.

I'm a damn good teacher, Niori thought smugly.

When it looked as though the two girls were getting too tired, Niori stopped them; they still needed practice, but all practice in the world wouldn't help them if they were too exhausted.

"Okay guys," Niori told them, out of breath, "we'll be leaving in under four hours, so you two need to rest. And I'm sure Eldarion will want you to help out with either healing or translation."

"Did you know?" Sil asked suddenly, looking up at Niori with startled eyes, "That…that I'll be queen if Eldarion dies?"

"You _hadn't _realized it?"

Niori was shocked that they hadn't; it wasn't like it had been a huge secret. She had just assumed that the girls had realized it. They knew that they were the only two sisters left, and since Sil was older than Arien, the obvious conclusion was that, after Eldarion, would come Sil. But from the looks on both their faces, they had just found this out a little while ago and they were terrified about it.

"I'll make sure he doesn't die." Niori promised them, meaning every word, "that way you won't have to worry about it, at least not for now. I don't know why you're so scared; both of you would make wonderful queens. But I guess that's besides the point isn't it? Anyway, try not to worry about it so much, because that will only distract you. Distraction is bad."

Both girls nodded and replaced their swords at their sides, and when Niori did the same, she forgot just how much hers weighed; her arm came down too fast, her hand smashed into her hip and the sword fell from her hand.

"Damnit!" Niori cursed as she rubbed her now sore hip, "Damnit I hate swords!"

Both Sil and Arien looked completely shocked by her words. And then they looked confused.

"But Niori," Arien spoke, "you always use a sword!"

"But that's not what I like using," Niori told them with a sigh, and when they still looked confused, she continued, "when I first started to learn how to fight with a blade, Legolas taught me with Elven knives; they're so much lighter, so a sword feels so heavy to me. They're also smaller, and for me, easier to hold. And there's two, which is always a plus. I can still kick ass with a sword, but I can kick even more ass with those knives."

"Are there none here?" Silmarwen inquired.

"There are," Niori replied, "but they're with the handful of Elves, who need them for themselves. And sadly, the ones I do own are under my bed, along with my bow –which I also kick ass with-, in my room back home."

Arien and Silmarwen nodded, and then when a voice called out their names, all three of them turned. Eldarion was standing right at the village limits, looking at them expectantly.

"Go on," Niori told them, shooing them away, "go see what your brother wants."

The two girls ran off towards their waiting brother, leaving Niori alone. She glared down at her sword, which still lay at her feet, before she picked it up and replaced it in it's sheath.

"Stupid God damned sword. I hate you."

"You've taught them well," a voice came from one of her sides.

Niori whirled towards the voice, heart jumping into her throat. After a moment of looking, she realized that the voice belonged to Legolas. Then her heart calmed down…and maybe she felt just a little safer. Maybe.

He had been doing this a lot lately; somehow sneaking up on her and then watching…and somehow doing it in a way that didn't piss her off.

"They're the ones who did all the work," Niori replied simply, "all the teaching in the world wouldn't have gotten them that far if they totally sucked."

"You forget that I witnessed those girls grow up," Legolas told her with a laugh, "and until now, I would have never thought that they would be suited to a blade, let alone use one as fluently as I just saw. Besides Eldarion, there was only one other of Aragorn's children who took to fighting, and that was his eldest daughter."

"They told me about her," Niori replied, her voice portraying the sadness she felt over the death of a girl she had never met, "and besides all that, people change. Little girls grow up really fast when they find out just how cruel the world can be."

"It's something everyone, not just little girls, have to learn," Legolas told her softly, "and some are forced to learn by watching evil…and then there are the few who learn through experiencing it."

Niori had known that evil existed before, but it wasn't until she experienced so painfully and personally did the meaning of evil really hit home.

"You could have just asked," Legolas spoke after a moment.

Niori looked up at him in confusion. What was he talking about?

"I heard what you told the girls," he explained, "and if you're so uneasy at using a sword, then all you have to do is ask me for my knives."

"Are you kidding?" Niori asked, and when he shook his head, she was even more surprised, "aren't you forgetting something? Like the fact that you're going to be needing a weapon too?"

"I mean you no offence Niori." Legolas replied with a small smirk on his lips, "while you could probably match me with the knives, I far outshine you with when handling a sword. You may be good, but I'm better...and you know this."

"Offence taken," Niori glared at him, totally ignoring the double knives that he was now holding out to her.

"Besides," Legolas spoke again, his voice changing to very soft, "you need to use the weapon that suits you best, where it is not needed for me; the fight that you shall undertake is more important than any I may have."

When she heard the words –the truth- actually spoken out loud, she felt fear seize her heart. Niori had been intentionally forcing back any thoughts of the upcoming battle, and especially of who she would be facing there.

She wanted to kill Aras so bad that it actually hurt, but what if she froze? The hate would drive her, but what if, in that one moment where she finally, physically faced him, her fear overtook her and he took advantage of that?

Niori couldn't bear the thought of losing to Aras, and that was because she refused to give him anything to gloat over; dying wasn't the issue as long as she made sure that he wasn't left alive to enjoy it.

And there were more terrifying things that could happen; they were outnumbered by far, which meant Aras's army was statically more likely to win. If she was alive at the end of the losing battle, then Aras would take her back…take her back and find new, terrifying ways to punish her. Niori couldn't go through that again without going insane…

Even if she did die in that lost battle, Aras would just find another girl to take her place and to play with. She honestly didn't think he'd take as much pleasure in it, because he was obsessed with her, but that wouldn't stop him from having a good time. Would it be someone random or someone Niori loved? Chances were that it'd be someone Niori cared about, just so that he could torture her even in death. The thought of leaving Aras alive to do this to another girl –to Erin, Jane, Carla, Sil, Arien or every other woman in Middle Earth- made Niori as sick as the thought of it happening to her again.

Niori wanted –needed- this fight…but she felt so scared about it…

She reached out and took hold of the knives and then turned, murmuring a hurried thank you. She didn't want him to see her sudden bout of fear.

Legolas paused, waiting for any other words she might give. When nothing came, he began to leave, knowing that Niori had just ended the conversation in a very abrupt manner.

"Legolas-" Niori spoke suddenly, not knowing that she was going to until she heard his footsteps retreating even further, "I'm…Legolas, I'm scared."

He didn't speak, but his footsteps stopped. Now that Niori had admitted her fear, she didn't know what to say. Letting him in again hadn't been as hard as she thought that it would be, but the part after actually doing it was proving much more difficult.

What would she do now? How could she truly articulate the battle and emotions inside her?

Before she even tried to speak again, Legolas wrapped his arms around her from behind. She didn't draw away or didn't jump in fear. Instead, Niori took so much comfort from it that it surprised her.

Apparently, she didn't need to articulate anything, because Legolas already knew and understood.

She still stayed silent, telling herself that she should walk away right then, but she made no move to follow through with that thought. Instead, she leaned her head back into his chest as she lifted her face to look at the pinkish black colours of sunrise.

At that moment, Niori would have given anything to just freeze. To have that one instant that she now found herself in to continue forever…

But that moment went on, and with it went life. Niori could hear the sounds of preparation going on, and she could feel the hating fear again.

She finally drew out of his arms and Legolas made no move to stop her. Niori turned to look at him, seeing the softness in his eyes and then looking away from it; a moment of comfort was all she was willing to take from him…

And, at the moment, the only thing she was willing to give him was the brief glimpse into the storm that raged inside her.

"You might want to get in some practice of your own," Legolas spoke, his voice back to what it had been at the beginning of the conversation, "for it has been quite a time since you've used that type of weapon."

Legolas had just given her a way to end their meeting without her saying something viciously harsh or numbingly stupid…and she was completely grateful for it.

"I'll have to get right on that," Niori commented, her voice still unsure.

"Then I shall leave you to it," Legolas replied, taking a step away from her, turning and then leaving completely.

Niori stood there, watching him leave. She had no intention of following through with his advice; she had just let on so that they could both walk away without getting hurt. Instead, she just sat down and put the knives on the ground beside her…and then she looked skywards again and watched the changing colours and forced her mind to think of anything but what lay in front of her…or of what she had just let happen and how it made her feel.

l.l.l.l.l

Once again the village was teaming with activity. Last time it had been like this, they had been preparing to march to the rescue of Niori, Silmarwen and Arien. Now they were marching to war again, with even bleaker odds.

Yet, despite it all, Jane was so glad that this had actually come. _Finally_ there was some action that they could take.

And with that fact, most people had apparently forgotten that they hated the four of them; Jane was spoken to, spoken about in a kind manner and her opinion was even asked a few times.

Things were looking up. If she ignored the fact that they were soon going to be walking towards certain death. Yet again.

So Jane was preparing too; she was changing into her 'battle outfit' (when she used that term, it made it feel as though she was some sort of super hero) and shoving assorted weapons into every available space. She was semi-alone in her room (Mila was sleeping in the next one) and had no idea where any of the girls were. She didn't even know where Elijah was, which was a rare experience.

It felt nice to be alone for two minutes.

When she was done and armed as much as she could be, Jane went in search of those people.

She moved through the crowds, her eyes searching for the girls or Elijah. She couldn't find any of them.

Where are they? Jane wondered.

Though she enjoyed the solitude for those few moments, now Jane wanted to be with them.

They might be dead in a few days, and if that was all she had, Jane wanted to spend it with everyone she loved.

She couldn't help but wonder how much the others were feeling like this. After so many battles and similar experiences, were they somewhat numb to the gravity of the situation? In some ways she had become that; there was no pre-battle panicking anymore. There hadn't been in awhile.

Finally, she found someone.

First she stared speechlessly at the two people –Legolas with his arms around Niori and her head resting back against his chest- who stood alone near the stables, but then a wide grin broke over her lips.

This was the best news she had seen/heard all day. And that made it impossible not to want to tell other people.

Something was going really right for one of them, which had been a rare as of late. Even better, something was going right for Niori.

Jane resumed her search, and the next person she found was Erin. She rushed to the other girl, still smiling wildly. Erin looked up at Jane, her eyes looking a little off. Theirs hadn't been able to reach a warm relationship yet, but Jane didn't think that the off look was about her.

"You'll never believe what I just saw!" she exclaimed, feeling as though she was back in the school cafeteria gossiping with her friends as she told Erin everything.

Erin was smiling by the time Jane finished.

"Good," she said, "now I can really believe that they'll –she'll- be okay. Now if only we could find a way to make sure that would happen for Carla."

Jane's good spirits evaporated, and instead she felt sad. She didn't think that there _was_ an alright for Carla anymore.

"It would be awesome if they could be as happy as we are…" Erin sighed.

We? Erin couldn't possibly mean…

"Don't even consider this any form of consent," Erin informed her when she saw Jane's eyes widen, "because it's far from. It's more like acknowledgement; you make Elijah happy and he makes you happy. Fine, I'll live with it. Not happily I might add, because the whole thing started with me getting lied to and screwed over by my son and one of my best friends, but whatever. Maybe with time I'll warm up to the idea, but don't hold your breath. That's all I'm gonna give you…the both of you."

"It's more than enough," Jane replied, feeling so happy that she could cry.

It had taken a long time , but Erin had moved from grudging tolerance to acknowledgement of what Jane and Elijah meant to each other. Real acceptance was the next step, even though it would probably take forever. Knowing that, was it too much to hope that they could be a family eventually? Not only as the sisters she, Erin, Niori and Carla were, but part of the family Erin shared with Frodo and Elijah.

Even though, despite how much she loved Elijah, the idea of Erin as her mother-in-law was just weird. Erin had to feel the same way.

"I have to warn you," Erin said, her voice almost serious, "if I happen to catch you kissing my son again, I will not be responsible for my actions."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jane said with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lip, knowing that, just in case, she'd avoid doing just that.

Erin was about to speak again, but a voice called out that Eldarion was about to tell them all what they were going to do. With a shrug, Erin moved along with the rest of the crowd. After a moment, Jane followed, a big giddy smile still on her lips.

l.l.l.ll.

"The only way we could possibly overtake their numbers is if we use surprise."

Niori's clear voice broke through the semi-silent air, and even those who hadn't been paying attention stopped to listen.

They were about to embark on the journey that would take them to battle, and they had all gathered to hear Eldarion tell them what the plan was. Except, before Eldarion actually started, he had asked Niori something…and she had answered him; since she had a tendency to talk loud, all could hear her.

Sil couldn't help but be amused that it was turning out to be Niori devising the plan, not her brother.

And the rest of the crowd couldn't help but be a little dismayed; they may have decided to give the other three girls a chance, but Niori was still on shaky ground with them. All they could think was that she was leading them into some sort of trap. Thankfully, Eldarion was not one of these people.

"I mean, they have us outnumbered by at least fifty to one. But we got lucky in the fact that half of Aras's army is already gone. We still seem screwed, so we're going to have to rely on tactics, not numbers."

Niori paused as she chewed on her lower lip, her face a mask of concentration. Sil waited, knowing that whatever Niori came up with would be a good plan.

"It's a horse shoe shaped valley, so we can block the one real assessable entrance to make sure that they can't get around or behind us; We'll have to trap them. Attacking at dawn, when they're still awaking would be our best bet. There's also hills surrounding the valley on three sides, so that'd be a great place to put some archers; they could pick off enemy while being out of range of their weapons."

"You know Niori," Eldarion spoke as he gave her a rueful smile, "I have half a mind to make you a general."

"Oh shit. This is your job isn't it?"

Laughter bubbled out of Sil's throat, and she admitted that it felt nice to laugh again. It was hard to be scared and horrified when watching something that amusing.

And it made her forget the nearly terrifying realization that had been forced on her mere hours ago.

"You're doing a fine job," Eldarion replied with a laugh, "mayhap one better than I."

I could honestly picture her as a queen, Silmarwen thought to herself, she certainly carries herself as one. It's like she was born to command and rule even if she has not a drop of royal blood in her veins. Surely if anything goes wrong, she'll be able to help me…show me how a queen is supposed to be.

"Whatever," Niori remarked, and then continued, "even with awesome plans, we're still going to need everyone we can get. There's still so many who are sick, and nearly all the people who actually live here just aren't going to be helpful; sending a massive amount of warriors into battle is all fine and good, but if half those people die in the first five minutes, high numbers are no help whatsoever. And let's not forget everyone, that Orcs get to make an appearance again. Aras hasn't sent them at us yet, but they're going to be there now. That adds another wonderful complication to this battle; half of these people have never fought an Orc, and they fight differently than men. Not to mention we have absolutely no idea what other monsters they'll bring along for the ride. It could be anything from Wargs to those giant elephant things. I just don't know…so we'll have to be prepared for anything that will fight on the side of evil. And I mean everything."

"You're right," Eldarion replied, even though it was obvious that many in the crowd distrusted any plans that Niori may come up with, "despite it all, there will still need to be those who stay here. Not many, but those to see to the sick and unable to fight…and at least one to guard the prison-"

"No," Niori's blank voice stopped him, "we need her."

Silmarwen actually choked when she heard Niori speak those words. She wasn't the only one either, because the entire crowd was stunned into silence, even Eldarion. There were only a few people who looked as stunned as Sil felt, and that was Jane, Carla and Erin (Arien was elsewhere). The person who looked the most shocked was Legolas; he was just staring at Niori in complete and absolute disbelief.

"She's a fast rider," Niori continued, her face looking as though she was disgusted that she even had to say those words, "and she's a good archer. She'll be more use to us in battle than locked in a shed."

Silmarwen still couldn't believe what she was hearing; not only was Niori saying that Lillianna be released, but that she should be allowed to fight beside _her_ in battle.

"Are you sure?" Eldarion asked her, his voice still shocked.

"Yes," Niori replied through clenched teeth.

Wordlessly, Eldarion gestured to two guards, who then moved off through the village. Moments later they returned with Lillianna, head held high and that usual superior air around her, walking between them.

When Niori's face went completely blank as her eyes followed Lillianna's movements, Silmarwen's stomach clenched in fear; Niori wouldn't be able to control her rage… she would attack –most likely kill- Lillianna without a moments hesitation.

And that would only make people trust her even less, if that was possible.

Sil's fears only grew when Niori started to walk towards Lillianna. She saw as a dozen other people in the crowd tensed, prepared to rush in if Niori attacked. Lillianna flinched, and her face showed that she too was waiting to be attacked.

Instead, Niori stopped when she was directly in front of Lillianna and looked straight into her eyes.

"I dare you to give me a reason to kill you," she growled in a cold voice, "because nothing would make me happier. But unless you give me one, I'll control myself."

Lillianna just stared wordlessly at Niori, her mouth hanging open.

"We need you to fight," Niori continued, her voice still strained, "don't think that that means that I've forgotten what you did to me. I'll pay you back for that, but for now –for the future of my world and Middle-Earth- I'm willing to put that aside."

Niori took a step backwards, and it felt as though Sil could breath again. Niori stopped again when she stood beside Eldarion again.

"If we want to make sure we get there at dawn , probably the day after tomorrow," she told him, "then was should leave ASAP."

"Of course," Eldarion replied with a nod as he continued to look at her in absolute amazement. And then he turned around and addressed them all, "Prepare to embark! We leave within the hour!"

Sil couldn't believe that it had ended like that…without any violence on Niori's part. Niori had just walked away….

"Lillianna," Niori spoke again as the Elf maiden began to leave with her escorts, "fuck me over again and I will make sure that I show you exactly what hell is."

Now that was something like Sil had been expecting.

l.l.l.l

Erin couldn't stop crying. She wanted to and she tried her hardest, but it just wasn't working.

They were all leaving in ten minutes. But not her. Yet again. She had to stay behind while everyone else she loved went to fight.

She didn't feel like a coward, and knew she wasn't. Sending her into battle would be pointless, because if anything, she would be a hindrance. She and everyone else knew it, and she didn't feel ashamed about it either. Like Niori had pointed out earlier, sending a million people into battle wouldn't be helpful if half a million died in the first five minutes. Erin fully accepted that she would be in that half a million.

But she was still terrified; terrified as always about losing everything she cared about. No matter how many times that all came back, it didn't lessen the fear.

"Shh…" Frodo whispered, trying to soothe her, "everything will be alright…"

"Don't tell me that!" Erin snapped, "I hate it when people said that! You're not a fortune teller, so you have no damn idea!"

She saw his face and instantly regretted her angry words.

"I'm sorry! It's just…I'm scared! I could bear to lose you! Or Elijah! Niori, Carla...Jane!"

"I can't promise you that we'll all come back," Frodo replied as he held her closely, "only that any man who tries to stop me from returning to you will sorely regret it."

"Oh Frodo…" she whispered, new tears coming.

She was still scared to death, but he made her feel better. Erin couldn't explain it, but Frodo always made everything look better no matter what the situation.

She loved him so much.

"Promise me that you'll stay safe," Frodo blurted out abruptly, his voice no longer comforting but worried.

Where had that come from?

"I'm staying here remember? Why would I need to stay safe if I'm here."

"Promise me Erin," Frodo spoke, his voice almost flat.

"Of course…" Erin replied, confused as hell about what had just happened.

What had caused his mood to swing so suddenly? What had even brought it on?

"I love you Erin," Frodo said, although he didn't seem all that relived.

What was going on?

Before she could ask him, Jane and Elijah were standing in front of them.

Erin had stopped crying, but when she saw them, she started to again.

Two more people she could lose.

"Mother, please don't cry," Elijah pleaded.

Erin wasn't sure if he said it because he was upset that she was hurting or because he couldn't deal with crying women. She hoped that it was the first.

Anyway, how was she not supposed to cry? Screw that, she had a right to cry!

"Well…it's time to go Frodo," Jane spoke, carefully avoiding Erin's eyes.

She knew how wrecked this made Erin feel, and Jane didn't blame her.

Erin went to her son first because, in many ways the relationship between them was still a mess. She had to make sure he knew exactly what he meant to her…how much she loved him.

"I love you Elijah," she spoke, taking hold of his face so that he had to look at her, "you're my son, and I love you more than I have ever loved anything else. No matter what's happened between us –the good, the bad and the undecided- that hasn't and will never change. I need to you know that."

"I…I do," Elijah replied, stuttering a little, "and me too."

With that she hugged him, which he returned, stiff at first. When she let go, he mumbled a 'I'll be okay' and was gone awkwardly.

He hadn't exactly said that he loved her back, but she knew that he did. Just like she knew he understood what she had just told him.

"If it's the last thing I do," Jane promised fiercely, "I'll make sure he comes back to you."

"I know," Erin replied, and then Jane was gone too.

Now came Frodo, and that was the hardest.

For a long time they just stared at each other, not saying a word. Then Erin bent down and kissed him hard.

"I love you," she said when they broke apart.

"I love you too."

Now he really had to go, because they were all moving out.

"You better keep your promise to me Frodo Baggins."

"I always will."

Erin closed her eyes so that she didn't have to see him walk away.

"Erin!"

Erin opened her eyes to see Carla rushing towards her.

"I was going to come earlier," Carla panted, out of breath from her sprint across the village, "but I couldn't find my bow."

"It's alright," Erin replied while she hugged the other girl, "but I would have killed you had you not gotten here for my be careful and don't die speech. It's a custom after all."

Carla couldn't help but smile.

"God you mother us all, and that was long before you became a real one."

"Someone has to," Erin said, "since the three of you are reckless as hell."

"And it's custom for me to say I'll be fine, so here it is; I'll be fine."

"Have you seen Niori?"

Erin had to give that speech to her too. And if Niori didn't come to hear it, Erin thought she might be sick. She had thought that they were good again, despite how both of them had acted; which was stupidly. She didn't know how she'd feel is she realized she was totally wrong.

"I don't know if she's up to talking to anyone at the moment and in her state of mind," Carla replied hesitantly, reading Erin's fears, "but I got to go."

Then Carla left too.

Erin watched the mass of people move, waiting anxiously. The crowd thinned out, and by the time the last of the people were out of her sight, her heart had sank.

Apparently she had been wrong.

Erin turned, ready to run back to her room, throw herself on her bed and bawl her eyes out. And she ran smack dab into Niori.

"You're actually here!" Erin cried happily, throwing her arms around her friend.

"Duh," was Niori's only reply.

Erin was about to launch into her normal speech, but she paused. That didn't feel right, not to Niori. It was like she should give encouragement or a go get him, but that felt way too morbid.

So what was she supposed to say?

"I don't need it Erin," Niori told her, reading her mind.

Erin was relived; Niori understood anyway.

She was acutely aware of how far the rest had traveled, and how behind Niori was. So she began to say goodbye, but Niori held up a hand to stop her.

"A very smart young lady once told me that saying goodbye made it sound like you were never coming back.. So I don't say it and won't let anyone say it to me."

"Good advice."

"It is," Niori replied after a moment, beginning to walk away. She paused after a few steps, "don't worry about me Erin; I'm not going to lose to him and I don't plan to die. It it'll make you feel any better, go ahead and pray all you want."

Erin would pray all right, but not just for Niori; she would pray for them all.

l.l.l.l.l

Battle.

The word thrilled her and yet made her stomach churn at the same time. She felt exhilaration and fear as they grew closer and closer to it. She felt comfortable on the battle field like she felt comfort nowhere else; she hated the killing and death, -that was the part that made her sick- but the way her blood roared in her head and the adrenaline pumped made her feel powerful as she could be. She didn't even crave the glory…just that ultimate feeling of power and energy that happened every time she picked up a sword.

"Jesus Christ what's wrong with me?" Carla muttered to herself, a sense of shame running through her.

How the hell could she look forward to the coming battle? They were out numbered and most likely going to die. How could she want that to come? Maybe because it made her feel useful…she had only felt useless as of late, and she wanted to change that.

"Did you say something?"

Carla turned to face Jane, who walked beside her in silence. Jane was looking at her with an odd expression, probably thinking that she was crazy for talking to herself.

"Yeah," Carla replied simply, seeing no need to go into what had brought the words on, "but it doesn't matter."

She didn't see a point in telling Jane what had been going through her head. It wasn't as if Jane didn't know that certain thrill Carla received when fighting, but Carla just didn't want to talk about it. The other two girls knew about it too, just like Carla knew all of their most intimate secrets. They had known each other long enough to get a sense of what made the others tick.

"Whatever then," Jane replied dismissively as she turned her attention to staring straight ahead in silence.

Carla wished that she hadn't turned Jane off of conversation entirely, because the silence was beginning to bother her. It wasn't only Jane either, but nearly every single person that marched with them. There was no chatter or words that pumped them up for battle. There was nothing. That showed how scared everyone really was. Carla wanted to start up some sort of conversation, but she didn't know what. She didn't want to think about death, at least not for five minutes, but bringing up a light hearted topic like didn't seem right.

Breaking out into 'so, what about this weather we're having', just didn't seem like a good choice.

On the plus side, she had found out some very good news today; news Jane had told her about Niori and Legolas. God that made her happy. But they had already talked the hell out of that conversation, and the only thing that could be added was top secret; how this brought Niori and Legolas one step closer to that seemingly perfect future.

"Jane…I…" she started, but still nothing.

Starting up a topic with one of her best friends shouldn't have been that hard.

Jane looked over at her again, waiting for Carla to continue.

"So…ummm…where's Elijah?" Carla finally asked lamely.

"With Frodo," Jane replied, and Carla heard the pang in her voice that his absence caused, "Frodo's pretty upset, and he's worrying over Erin."

"Erin?" Carla asked in confusion.

Why would he be worried about Erin? She was all safe, nice and cozy back at the village. They were the ones marching to war! Why the hell wasn't he worrying about them?

"He has a bad feeling about leaving her there," Jane replied again, "nothing concrete. Just a bad feeling."

Carla felt a cold shiver travel down her spine while she considered the words. Jane may be willing to dismiss Frodo's bad feeling, but Carla wasn't.

If anyone was going to have a premonition about Erin's welfare, it would be Frodo. And he wouldn't be so worried if that feeling wasn't extremely strong.

Not to mention Carla was prone to believing anything nowadays.

"We're sure they're okay?" Carla asked Jane, needing to be reassured against her new on slot of panic and worry, "I mean, there's no defences back there. In the means of protection, all they have is sick warriors –some of them on their death beds- the two princesses –who just learned to use a sword- and Erin –who in theory knows how to fight but has never even had to-."

"Of course they'll be fine," Jane replied with absolutely no worry in her voice, "we're the ones going to meet half of the army, the part that was going to attack us. Stop worrying about them and keep all that worry reserved for us. We deserve it."

Yeah, like that was going to happen. Like Carla was just going to dismiss the idea of potential danger on Erin's side of things. Not going to worry about the one of them who had no idea what she was doing when it came to war.

With Jane's shooting down of Carla's worries, they lapsed into silence. And it took another ten minutes for conversation to take up again.

"Where's Niori?"

Jane's question threw Carla off, and it took a minute for her to continue.

"At the very back. She wants to be alone."

What Carla didn't mention was their friend was acting like she was having a total mental breakdown. Niori was alternating between panic attacks and fits of rage, and she hung back so that no one would notice. The only reason Carla knew was because, and hour ago she had moved back to see how she was. Once she had seen Niori, she knew that it would be better just to leave her be.

"Do you really think she'll be able to do it?" Jane asked suddenly, "Be able to face him?"

"You don't?"

Carla couldn't believe that. Jane knew Niori well enough that she shouldn't have even the faintest trace of doubt.

"Well…" Jane started, a trace of guilt in her voice, "I mean…after everything he did, and how she reacted after she was free of him. Her breakdown…"

"It's exactly those reactions that will not only let her face him, but will drive her thirst for vengeance…that will allow her to kill him."

Of that, Carla had no doubt.

"I know I should be as certain as you are!" Jane spoke again, "I know I should. And I want to be. But I'm so scared for her! Now that I've seen her so broken, I can't see how strong she really is; I know that it hasn't changed, because look what she's beaten since then. But I'm so scared that it'll all happen again. Scared that he'll make it happen again."

Carla was terrified of that too. But all she could do was trust in Niori's strength. Unlike Jane, her belief in that strength had never once wavered. And she had to pray that she could overcome her monster.

She better overcome that damn bastard, Carla mumbled in her thoughts, I've kept her alive this far, and she better stay that way. Otherwise, I'll séance her back and kick her ass.

It made her feel much better to think that way. That was how she normally thought. Carla was getting pretty damn sick of having to be deep all the time. It was quite refreshing actually.

It was so hard to imagine that none of this was even supposed to happen; this was the complete opposite of what was supposed to happen. Middle-Earth had been promised a happy ending after that God damn ring had been destroyed. Well, that had been totally shot to hell. Yet again, all because of them.

"Jane, what would you change? Out of all the stuff we fucked up by even coming here, what do you wish never happened?"

"Aragorn," Jane replied softly, "for Aragorn not to be dead."

Carla was a bit surprised but far from shocked by her answer.

"I really did love him," she continued, "not nearly as much or as deeply as I love Elijah, but it was love. Since I acted at the same maturity level as a five year old, it was nowhere near as mature either. One of the things I wish the most is that he hadn't died…at least not before I could see him again, even if it was only for one minute."

"Don't you think that it would have messed things up?" Carla asked, clearly indicating Jane's relationship with Elijah, "If he was still alive?"

"Maybe," Jane conceded, "a little bit. But, even if Aragorn was here, Elijah and I would have found each other eventually. Besides, I gave up that avenue when he flipped at me for telling him I wanted to kill his wife the night before."

Carla couldn't help but laugh.

"Now that had been one _huge_ disaster."

"Yeah," Jane said with a small smile and a shake of her head, "that one still smarts."

"I can understand why," Carla continued to laugh, "you made a complete ass of yourself."

It was good that they could joke about a memory that had once been so painful. Maybe it was because so many more horrible things had happened that made it seem petty.

"What about you?"

Instantly, any light and joking air disappeared. Carla knew exactly what she would change, but after hearing Jane's answer, she almost felt ashamed.

Jane wanted someone to live, and that hadn't even occurred to Carla when she had first asked Jane the question. It wasn't that she wouldn't give almost anything for Aragorn –her friend and protector- to be alive, but that wasn't what she wanted most.

From the look Jane was giving her, she had realized it too.

"What does it make me?" Carla asked, her voice barely above a whisper, "that I'd rather stopped Eomer from marrying than Aragorn from dying?"

"It makes you a woman in love," Jane replied simply, "and I'm sure Aragorn wouldn't be totally pissed. Love can make people selfish. Believe me; just look how I acted with Aragorn…and I guess in quite a few ways –the ones that concerned Erin- with Elijah too."

Just then, both of their eyes were drawn to the right, where Elijah was striding towards them.

"I'm going to assume that we're dropping this conversation," Carla commented when she saw him coming.

"I think so," Jane replied after a moments hesitation.

"Does he even know?" Carla asked, truly curious.

"He knows that I cared about him…just not the extent. I'm not ashamed of it," Jane paused for a moment, "well, not ashamed of most of it anyway. I'll probably tell Elijah someday, but since knowing Aragorn's dead, I've realized something; I still have to come to terms about a few things concerning him. I'm pretty sure I should figure all that out before I tell my current boyfriend how I felt about an old crush."

Yeah, Carla conceded, that probably is a good idea. Or at least, good compared to some.

"Are you really sure talking about it at all is a good idea? Even though Elijah was your first and all that. I mean, most guys don't want to know about it; that's why Frodo has never asked Erin, Eomer (it hurt to say his name out loud) has never asked me and Legolas pretty much walks away anytime one of us brings up one of Niori's old boyfriends?"

"That's because Niori's slept with roughly half the young male population back home," Jane replied with a laugh at her slight exaggeration, "he just doesn't want to hear all the gory details that Niori tends to mention. Hell, _I_ don't want to hear the gory details…but she always ends up telling me anyway."

It was so nice to be able to see Niori like that again, even if it was only in her mind's eye. Carla would have gladly sat through ever single descriptive sex story Niori had (and there were a LOT) if it meant that she could go back to the way she had been. It would probably be damn embarrassing to listen to, but she'd do it without hesitation.

From the look on Jane's face, she was thinking that she'd do the same thing. Which was more of a sacrifice for Jane since she embarrassed much easier.

By that time, Elijah had reached them.

"Hello," he told them.

They both greeted him, and then Carla decided that now would be a good time to go check on Niori's mental state. Let them have a moment alone before they were all probably going to die.

Carla could probably use a moment alone herself. Could use it unless someone else decided to try and kill her. That would make this already pretty bad day even worse.

"Not that it won't anyway," Carla muttered to herself as she pushed her way through the crowd.

But at lest now she understood something that had been picking at her mind since the day she had arrived back home the last time she had left Middle Earth; why in the name of God had all four of them felt such a need to go home, despite all that they had had in Middle Earth. Why their hearts, no matter how full they were of love for another person who could never come with them, had plagued them to go home…why staying just felt so wrong.

It was because of her…Carla's dream goddess. She must have known from the beginning that, since the fellowship had landed in Carla's closet, that this whole damn mess was going to happen. She had known how the future would change, and she was the one who had fooled with their hearts in order to make them go home. If she hadn't, then God only knows what would happen if they had stayed. Everything would be completely different; she would be married to Eomer, of that much she was sure. Carla had a suspicion that, if they had stayed here without advances in medicine, Niori would have died along with her baby. Jane would have never fallen in love with Elijah. She didn't know what would have become of Frodo and Erin, but she knew that, if they had stayed, it would have been completely different.

With the entire mess their presence had caused, there was only one thing to ensure a chance of victory; when the time came, the girls had to come back…and that meant that they had to go home in the first place. The only way for that future Carla had seen to come true, was that they had to come back at the right time…seventeen years after they had left. The dream goddess had made them choose to leave just like she had told Carla that she was the one who brought them back.

It made sense to her now, and she longed to explain it to the other girls. But she knew she couldn't. It pissed her off that, in the grand scheme of things, they had all been played; they had all thought that it was their own decision, but it turned out that it wasn't. But at the same time, it made her feel better; it really hadn't been her choice to leave Eomer…and that made all the difference.

She understood why it had to be this way, but it didn't make thinking about the life she could have lived here any less painful. But there was nothing she could do now…she just had to keep on living the way it was, and hope that she could find a new life here…one that didn't involve Eomer, no matter how hard it would be.

And this time, there wasn't a single being in the universe that could make her go back.

l.l.l.l.l.

An- Okay, hope you enjoyed! Review and such, and we're tentively hoping that the next one will be nov.24 or right around there. Here's hoping it follows through! Peace, Love & Rainbows!


	45. Unexpected Dangers

An- Hey everyone! Hope life's been treating you good since the last chapter! So here we are again, a little later than I promised, but not by much! Oh, and in response to a reviewer, of COURSE we're still writing. lol. It is a rare occasion that I abandon a story, especially one I (along with the help of my four lovely and talented friends) put so much effort into. Not to mention this is great practice writing that will make writing my own original stuff even easier. I'm in this until the end, and I hope the others are too! Oh, and thanks for coming back! Have fun catching up!!

Chapter 45

Dawn was lighting up the sky, and the sounds of early morning were beginning to filter through the camp that they were two minutes from attacking. The bastards were blissfully unaware of the army that was closing in on them.

Jane gripped the hilt of her sword in one hand and Elijah's hand in the other. Adrenaline was beginning to pump through her, making her antsy and desperate to move.

They were all waiting for Eldarion to give the command to attack.

She was ready; scared to death, but ready.

For the first time, Jane saw Niori moving up to the front of the crowd. She reminded Jane of that dream/demon Niori, and that scared her too. But all this hate, rage and ferocity was thankfully directed at something else. Someone else.

"Any of you touch him," Niori spoke coldly, specifically to the girls, Legolas and Eldarion, "I'll make you pay for it. Aras is mine."

Niori sounded so…bloodthirsty. Enough so that Jane would go out of her way to make sure she went nowhere near the enemy king.

With that, Eldarion gave the signal to attack.

Here we go again, Jane thought as she ran into the camp.

l.l.l.l

Silmarwen was on her knees, bent over a patch of herbs, glancing over them and picking out the ones that were healthy enough. They would go a long way towards soothing fevers, especially for those newest sick; that was the time when the fever spiked the highest.

Eldarion had been right to leave her here, but that didn't make it any less frustrating. Sil didn't want to be in the battle itself, but to be there to know what was going on. She hated not knowing.

The only person more anxious than her was Erin, who was also helping her and Arien watch over all those who had been left behind, sick or not.

It was more of a task than Sil would have expected.

The sound of footsteps and voices suddenly pierced the air, startling her. She looked back over her shoulder towards the village, assuming that someone had come to find her…but no one was there. It wasn't until a moment later that it dawned on her that the sounds weren't coming form behind her, but in _front_.

Her eyes flew to that direction, and widened when she saw what was approaching. The enemy. There were about thirty of them coming straight at her, but had yet to notice. They were all heavily armed.

They must be a scouting party, Silmarwen thought frantically, come ahead of the army to observe us and find the best plan of attack.

And when they realized that the village was empty, she realized, they will investigate and find the warriors gone…and the weak, sick and defenceless left.

Sil stumbled to her feet and ran as fast as she could towards the village. She didn't think any saw her, because no vocal sign was given. She didn't care anyway…she had to warn everyone!

In no more than ten minutes, they would also be under attack.

l.l.l.l

Battle whirled all around her, and in flurry of motion, Carla tried to find someone whose face was famillar.

She could find none, and that only meant one thing; the enemy had somehow separated her from any allies. She was all alone against a good fifteen men…all of who were realizing with her that she was cut off from any possible aid.

She braced herself as they all turned on her, sword held clenched in tight hands as she prepared to attack.

If she was going to die, she was going to take them down with her.

The first of the men lunged at her, and she swung her sword around and her blade caught him in the stomach. The blood splattered from the wound, spraying over her in a fine red mist. She stepped away from it, blinking as the blood stung her eyes.

Then they were all on her, and Carla found herself fighting desperately to survive.

When she killed one, he was replaced by another man. When she fought off one, another was there to swing at an unprotected side.

Thrusting her blade into one man's chest, Carla cried out in pain as her side was cut.

She whirled around to face this new attack, but only to have another grab her wrist from behind. He squeezed so hard that she couldn't help but drop her sword, leaving her entirely defenceless.

Another man grabbed her by the shoulders, and despite how much she struggled, he held her tight. But no one of them made any move to kill her.

Confusion spread through her, and Carla couldn't stop it from leaking onto her face. When they saw it there, the three men who held her burst into cruel laughter.

"Killn' ye'd be such a waste," the man in front of her laughed, "'specially since he'd denied us the other one, our good king promised us ye."

The horror that flashed through Carla was absolute; all she could remember was the terror that had consumed Niori throughout real life and that horrible dream where Carla had witnessed the horror herself. And then there was the pain she had witnessed in Silmarwen and Arien's eyes.

They wanted to do the same to her.

Carla lashed out violently, the implication and fear seeming to hit her as though it was an arrow. They had been expecting her frantic attempt to free herself, so they only tightened their hold and laughed and leered at her.

Anger exploded within her as she saw the dangerous lust in their eyes; she could just imagine that this was how they looked when they had taken and hurt Silmarwen and Arien…when that one man had done the same to Niori. These were the men that had hurt those two little girls…

Carla may not have been as close to the princesses as some of the others –as Niori- but she still felt the fury; anyone who hurt children -anyone who raped children- deserved to die a very painful death.

Carla lunged her body forward violently, breaking their hold on her. When she hit the ground, she rolled so that she was out of his reach. Her hand clasped onto the hilt of the nearest sword and she got to her feet and swung around.

She would go down fighting before she let them do what they wanted to her. If it came down to taking her prisoner, Carla was going to make sure that they had no choice but to kill her.

And she was going to make sure that the three men who stood before her could never rape another woman again.

Carla dove towards the man closest to her, her sword pointed to his chest. At the last minute, she tipped the sword down and drove it into his groin.

The man screamed in absolute pain, and that gave Carla extreme satisfaction; if the man didn't bleed out and die, then he'd spend the rest of his life wishing that he had.

Before she could move, the last two grabbed onto her again. She could see the horror on their faces as they looked at the man Carla had basically castrated. They also showed shock that she had done it, fear that she would try to do it again, and relief that it hadn't been them.

They dragged her away as the other man lay withering on the ground. She fought against them, fear knowing at her again; what the hell were they doing? There was no way that they'd stop in the middle of a battle to take her off and rape her…was there?

Her question was answered when they reached the nearest building and they threw her un through the open doorway.

"We'll keep ye –save ye- for after the battle," one of them leered as the door was slammed shut.

Carla ran for the door, pushing on it. When Carla rammed her shoulder into it, there was no movement. They had somehow barred the door so tight that it couldn't move. She looked all around her, searching for some other means of getting out of the building; when she saw none, a cry of frustration tore out of her mouth.

Damnit! Being trapped in there meant that there was on less sword out there…and they were so outnumbered that they needed every single one. They needed her…_she_ needed to get out there and fight.

She could still hear the battle raging outside, and now there were a few voices she recognized. That meant that her side had finally made it to this corner of the camp.

Carla heard screams of the dying and screams of the living who fought, and then above that, she heard on voice –a voice she knew so well because it belonged to the son of the man she loved and the voice of the boy who had saved her life not two days before- call out above them all.

"Burn this place! Burn it all!"

Carla smelt the burning wood before the flames even became seen. It took her a moment to realize what had happened…a moment to connect Elfwine's words with the orangey red light that was slowly taking over the wall to her left.

"No!" Carla screamed, throwing herself at the door, "Help! Someone help!"

Carla pounded on the door as the heat started to blister at her back. Smoke began to billow and fill the room all around her; It burned her eyes, nose and throat.

"I'm in here!" Carla screamed, but that scream turned in a coughing fit.

The sounds of battle continued outside, but none answered her screams; as the fire exploded behind her, none could hear her screams…

And with the door somehow jammed, she was trapped in the growing inferno.

l.l.l.l

When Erin first heard Silmarwen come on and start screaming, she couldn't make out a word she was saying; she was nearly hysterical and panting, her words jumbled together.

"Princess!" Erin said finally, holding down on Sil's shoulders to steady her, "Take a deep breath and calm down. Now, what are you screaming about?"

"They're coming! They're nearly here!"

"Who's coming?" Erin asked patiently.

"_The enemy_!"

Erin was stopped cold by Silmarwen's words. She just stared at the girl in disbelief, unable to comprehend.

She had to be wrong; they were in the village…it was the others who had marched off to face the enemy. Not them. They should be safe here.

The four or five people who had been in ear range erupted in cries of mounting panic, knowing what would happen if they were attacked.

They would all be slaughtered. Or worse.

Erin saw the terror in Silmarwen's eyes, and knew that she couldn't let that happen. She had to find a way to get these people out.

"How far away?" Erin asked.

"No more than ten minutes."

Erin's stomach sank. Ten minutes was not enough time to evacuate forty odd people and get them away from danger.

"How many?"

"About thirty."

Now Erin began to feel panic, and she felt like she was going to be violently sick.

Not enough time and too many bad guys; they may have had more people, but five untrained or sick people probably wouldn't stand up to even one of them. They were all doomed…

"What are we going to do!" a woman behind her cried, and she realized that the news had spread and nearly everyone was here…

And they were all looking to Silmarwen and Erin for answers.

They looked at each other, equally terrified that they were supposed to come up with a plan to save them all. It was ridiculous; Sil was only thirteen and Erin had never seen even one battle. So how were they supposed to do anything?

But Erin had to try. They were looking to her for answers, and she had to do her best. Hopefully that best would keep them all alive.

"Okay…umm…" Erin started, aware of every second that ticked by, "we have to get everyone out of here…"

"Wait!" Sil spoke suddenly, "most of those who are sick cannot be moved! It will be their lives if they are!"

She was right, and Erin was going to stick to the no man gets left behind rule.

"Then we'll have to find a way to make sure the bad guys move away from the people…" Erin pondered, racking her mind for any distraction that they could use.

"Get everyone to the hospital building!" Sil ordered, "take any weapons available with you! Stay silent at all costs and keep hidden…and if any do search the building, be prepared to attack!"

Everyone scattered to obey the royal command, all except Arien, who was rushing towards them.

"The hospital is the furthest building opposite the way they will come," Sil explained to Erin, "so it gives them more time. And separating them would be disastrous; a group attack will prove much more successful than by an individual."

Erin was impressed that the girl had realized it so quickly. But that still left the question of how were they going to distract them so they went nowhere neat that building, or at least to keep them away as long as they could.

"Sil! Erin!" Arien cried when she reached them, the same fear in her eyes.

The three of them were the only ones who really knew how to fight…in theory. Everyone else was either too sick or had absolutely no idea what to do. They were the only ones who had even had at least a sword fighting lesson.

From the look in Silmarwen's eyes, she already knew it, and it was beginning to dawn on Arien while Erin had known it for the past few minutes.

It was all up to them to defend the village.

l.l.l.l.l

She plunged her sword into a man's chest, trying not to notice the blood that splashed all over her. She only had a few moments to spare before she had to whip her sword and around to block another one.

But so far, the battle wasn't going as bad as Jane had assumed it would.

They may have been outnumbered (when weren't they?), but they were far from losing. But that didn't mean that they were winning either.

Jane gave a cry as she dove under a sword, and then spun around and thrust her sword up. It caught the man in the stomach, and this time it was the man who cried out.

Jane should have finished him off, but there was no time; he was down for the count, and there were a hundred other guys –men and Orcs alike- who could fight, and those were the ones she had to worry about. Even though the thought of leaving that man down there to suffer when she could end it made her feel sick, enemy or not.

Jane whirled around just in time to avoid having a sword plunged into her back. She took a step backwards to avoid the next swing…and her heals caught against something and she found herself tumbling backwards.

When she hit the ground, her sword was jarred out of her hand. Before she could even reach for it, the person above her, who just happened to be an Orc this time, was already swinging down.

Jane closed her eyes tightly, knowing that there was nothing she could do anymore. She was trapped. She waited for the pain, praying that it would be quick and silently apologizing to all those she was leaving behind.

The pain never came, and only then did she reopen her eyes. There was no longer an Orc above her, but Pippin was.

Jane grabbed onto her sword once again and bounded to her feet.

"Thank-" Jane started, but stopped when she noticed that Pippin's sword was different…like the fact that it was glowing blue.

It was Sting…and Jane was instantly terrified.

_Why the hell did Pippin have Sting!_

"Elijah!" Jane screamed, knowing that something was so wrong.

"My own sword broke," Pippin explained as they both still fought, his voice pitying and guilty, "and I needed a new one, so I was forced to take this from where Elijah fell…"

Oh my good God no…

Jane couldn't speak, because she couldn't ask the question. Hearing the answer would make her horrified fears confirmed and real.

But Pippin was going to tell her anyway.

"He…he was killed Jane."

l.l.l.l.l

"Okay, so this is what we're going to do."

Erin was making her plan up as quickly, forcing herself not to think about how impossible it was. There was no way it could work; that three of them could take on thirty trained warriors and live.

Yet, Erin kept spilling the impossible plan out.

"We need to keep them on that side of the village, away from everyone else for as long as we can. It's inevitable that at least some of them will find that building, but we have to give the others as much time as possible; they'll need more than us to be ready to attack if they have to. It shouldn't exactly be hard, not if we're fighting; it stands to reason that they'd all rather fight than search the place, at least for the first bit."

Or at least Erin hoped so.

"I think I have a way to do that," Silmarwen spoke up, her voice almost thoughtful, "what if we made our distraction some sort of ambush?"

How could they manage that? Could three people pull off an ambush? Just because it worked on television didn't mean that it would work in real life.

"If one of us were to lead them to where the other two lay in wait," Sil continued, "we could at least catch a few by surprise."

It made sense, and it sparked Erin's mind.

"Walk into their path like you had no idea that they were there, and then act terrified and run in the way you want them to go. The best way to make them follow is to run."

And they had to act now.

"Okay," Erin turned to the girls urgently, "go get three swords and hide behind Mila's house, It'll go out there and bring them to you. If I bring a sword with me, they might realize that something was up. You be prepared to give me that third sword when I run past."

They nodded, and then were off to do what Erin had told them. Erin slipped into a house and looked around for something she could use to up her innocent look. Something that made her look completely passive and non threatening.

She settled on a basket of laundry, and when she heard quiet male voices coming from out of the woods, Erin took a deep, shaky breath, stepped back outside and continued walking into their line of sight.

She paused when she could see them out of the corner of her eye and she turned, her heart hammering painfully in her chest. Sil had been right about their numbers; God Erin had been hoping that she had been mistaken about that.

Erin just stared at the men for what seemed like a long time, and then she gave a shriek that did not need to be acted. She dropped the basket and ran…and had to fight the urge to cry.

What the hell was she doing? Why wasn't she hiding with the rest of the sane people?

She heard the men following, probably thinking that she was going to lead them to everyone else. They had no idea that she was leading them into a trap. A lame trap, but a trap none the less.

Thankfully none of them were able to catch up with her before she reached her destination.

When it came to fighting, Erin wasn't as strong as Carla, agile as Jane or as graceful as Niori, but what she was, was fast.

She ran past Mila's house, and both the girls were waiting behind the two buildings on either side of the path.

"Erin!" Silmarwen cried, tossing out the sword Erin required.

Erin somehow managed to grab hold of the sword without cutting her hand off, and when she got it, she swung it around with a cry…

And actually hit a man in the chest…

Sil and Arien jumped from their hiding places, taking even more of them by surprise.

It took another five seconds for the men to realize what was going on, and when they did they began to fight back.

By some miracle, even when she began to get attacked, Erin didn't die. She only didn't die, but she actually managed to take some down.

Apparently her 'in theory' training actually meant something after all.

Silmarwen and Arien were doing just as well.

It looked as though the men had been waiting for others to join the fight, but when they realized that no one else was coming, they relaxed. They called out to each other, and then about fifteen of them broke off and went back towards the village. Now the others hiding in the hospital would have to be ready. After they were gone, the ones who stayed started calling out in jeering voices.

"Arien!" Erin called out, "What are they saying!"

"They're betting on which one of us will die first!"

Erin felt a burning fury go through her; how dare they bet their lives! The three of them had already managed to kill a handful of them! Well Erin had a surprise for them; there was no way in hell that she was going to die. Just to spite them.

Erin took all her rage and threw it all into her battle…and fought like she had never thought possible.

She screamed out curses and thrust and swung at anything around her that moved. She was so high on fury that she didn't even realize that it was human beings that she was killing.

Arien and Silmarwen had managed to pull out their own anger, because they were fighting just as viciously. Their anger was coming from a deeper pain than Erin could imagine, and it gave them a ferocious edge.

But despite that, Erin knew that they couldn't keep it up forever. There were still only three of them.

So, if they planned not only to survive but save the village, they needed to think up something else rather than head on attack. And soon.

l.l.l.l

Legolas shot off yet another arrow from his bow, aiming at one of the many enemy warriors that fought in the valley below him.

It had been Niori's idea that archers should be placed on the higher points that ranged slightly above the valley. It wasn't that far from the ground, but the trees provided perfect cover that it was easy to shoot off arrows and kill the enemy from a distance. And not surprisingly, it was working out well.

And since he was the best archer, Legolas was one of the six that had been positioned there. His brother and Lillianna (which still shocked the hell out of him) were amongst the other five elves.

Just as he was pulling another arrow from his quiver, a searing hot pain pierced the space behind his left shoulder blade. He cried out in sudden pain, his bow falling from his hands. He whirled around, his shoulder screaming. He reached up behind him, feeling the hilt of a small knife sticking out from his skin. With a wince, he pulled it out, waiting for his attacker to show himself.

Three men strode out from the tree line. Legolas looked at them confidently; he could take on three men with ease, even with an injured shoulder. As he prepared to fight, his eyes caught those of the man out front, and he faltered.

From the look on his face and in his eyes, Legolas knew instantly who he was, even if he had never seen the man before. It was the enemy king Aras…the man who had nearly destroyed Niori.

All sense was lost as Legolas lunged at him, complete hate and rage shining in his ice colored eyes. Screw his promise to Niori. He was going to kill him himself.

He was too intent on ripping Aras apart, that he didn't realize that one of the other two men had pulled out a bow and shot off an arrow.

It hit him in the space between his right shoulder and the base of his neck. A few inches higher, he would have been on the way to dying.

Legolas cried out in pain, his arm going up automatically to the arrow. He didn't try to wrench it out, because he knew from the sheer pain that it was deep.

He had been grabbed by the two other men almost the instant the arrow hit him. He struggled against them, but both of his arms that been injured, thus making them weak, and he couldn't break their hold. They forced him on to his knees, and then he turned his hateful eyes up to glare at the king.

"You cannot imagine how long I've wanted to kill you!" Aras spoke, his voice almost merry, unsheathing his sword and clasping it in his hand.

Legolas continued to glare at him, not saying a word as his hate seemed to pool around him.

"My gods you're just like her!" Aras said with an amused laugh, "I'd threaten her with death, and all Niori would do was sit there and silently glare at me!"

"Don't you dare say her name!" Legolas hissed, not giving a damn that his life was in danger.

Aras smirked down at him, his grin turning malicious and his voice taunting as he spoke again.

"She's good isn't she; the way those cries come out when you're inside her…though her cries for you would be much different then her cries for me…and I believe, when it comes to Niori, screams of pain would be so much louder than screams of pleasure. The way her body feels underneath your own, the way her soft skin feels when your hands explore every inch of that delicious body…"

With a cry of pure rage, Legolas tired to lunge at him. He was held back by the two guards. He didn't feel the pain that ripped through him, his entire being focused solely on killing the monster who had hurt her…to kill the monster who had dared to touch the woman he loved.

"I've probably had her more than you," Aras continued, his evil glee evident as he watched Legolas struggled to get at him, "because I took her daily…quite a few times a day actually. And I'll have her one more time before I kill her, and it will be the best time yet. I quite look forward to taking her again. Of course, since she managed to devise a plan to set my own back, I'm going to have to think up a special punishment for that. It's hard to imagine something that I _haven't_ done to her…but I believe that making her watch as I force one of the ones she loves will do. I haven't seen the little girls, but I'm sure that at least one of the other women are somewhere in the battle. I really hope that at least one of them survives…I can't wait to see Niori's face when I force her to watch me rape them. Now that would be the act that breaks her, of that I am sure."

"You won't kill her!" Legolas seethed through clenched teeth, trying to block out the words Aras had said…trying to stop the images that raced through his mind of him hurting her, raping her and torturing her by making her watch as he hurt others, "You will not touch her again!"

"What, will you stop me?" Aras asked in a mocking tone.

"No, she will," Legolas replied matter-of-factly, which caused a new look to pass onto Aras's face, "you cannot kill her, and she will eventually kill you. Niori doesn't know how to die; every time that death has come to claim her, and there have been many, she defies it and lives."

"She will not live this time!"

"You're a fool to think so," Legolas replied, somewhat shocked that he expected to little of her; she had survived everything he had done to her before, and she would continue to.

"My only regret is that _my_ _Niori _isn't here to see you die," Aras told him as he raised his sword to deal the killing blow, "it would have been absolutely exhilarating to make her witness it and see the look in her eyes."

"I'm right here you son of a bitch!"

l.l.l.l

An- Ohh…the drama. Don't you love how we always tend to leave the big important stuff with a huge cliff hanger? Cruel that way aren't we. Anyway, you're going to have to wait a little while for the next chapter, because university exams are coming up for some of us. But we will get a new chapter out just before Christmas, that I promise! Peace, Love & Rainbows!


	46. Revenge

An- Happy belated holidays everyone! Here's our sorta late present to you!

Chapter 46

Aras turned towards her cold voice, a pleased smile crossing over his lips as he saw her standing there, twin elvish blades clasped in her hands.

"My, what a difference a month makes!" Aras laughed, his eyes washing over her yet again full, no longer thin and frail body, "I see you've come back into your proper health!"

Niori didn't reply, just stood there, looking at him calmly. Her vision moved from him to Legolas, who knelt below him, two men holding him down. Concern washed over her face as she saw blood seeping through his tunic. She searched his over, looking for any serious wounds.

Legolas understood why her eyes ran over him, and he shook his head to tell her that he was fine. When he had confirmed that, while injured, it was not serious, she returned her vision to Aras, looking him straight in the eyes.

"He has no part in this," Niori spoke, the cold fury back for the first time in forever, "it's between you and me."

"But he was everything to do with it," Aras replied, "it is but one more way to hurt you."

With only a quick flash of her arms, Niori's twin knives went sailing from her hands. Aras tensed, waiting for the blades to pierce him, but they never did; they flew past him on both sides, burying themselves into the foreheads of the two men that restrained Legolas. They fell to the ground, dead the moment the blade hit them.

"Like I said," Niori spoke again as Aras turned back to her with shocked eyes (Legolas looked pretty surprised too), "he has no part in this."

"Fine," Aras growled, advancing towards her, sword raised, "I'll kill him _after_ I've beat you...but believe me, I have other plans for you before I kill you. And one of those things I believe will be watching him die."

"You're _mine_!" she hissed, lunging at him and ignoring the threats that he had just thrown on her.

He swung his sword at her in a wide arc, which she avoided easily by twisting her body sideways and letting it hit the ground. She rolled when she hit, and when she faced upwards again, Aras was jumping down towards her.

She waited, and when he was in the perfect position, kicked out her legs. She caught him in the chest, sending him flying up over her and pitching him down the small hillside and into the valley below.

Niori got to her feet, turning her head to look at Legolas. She looked at him, and for the first time in a month, he saw a trace of love penetrating through her haunted eyes.

She turned back quickly, looked down towards the valley and then jumped down after Aras.

l.l.l.l.l

The smoke was choking her, and she was beginning to feel dizzy. The heat was unbearable, and only growing worse as the fire grew closer and larger. She continued to pound on the door, but she was growing weaker…and her throat burned so that she couldn't scream anymore.

She was going to burn alive.

No! Carla tried to scream, but it only formed in her thoughts.

No one knew that she was in here but the two guys who had thrown her in, and they were probably dead. If not, why would they tell anyone that she was there? Her screams were lost amongst the other sounds, as was her pounding.

The fire was growing closer, and she couldn't stand at the jammed door anymore…it was just too hot.

Carla went on her knees and crawled to the corner furthest away, remembering fire drills back in kindergarten that said stay under the smoke.

Not that it mattered; if she couldn't get out of there, she wasn't going to live. Period.

She huddled into a corner and covered her face, praying that the smoke would knock her out before the fire reached her.

It was so hot…

It was the giant crashing bang that made Carla remove her arms from her face. Through the burning, teary eyes and heavy black smoke, Carla saw a figure moving towards her.

It wasn't until it was right in front of her did Carla realize that the figure was a person, though she couldn't tell who.

The person lifted her up and ran back through the flames and towards the door, and Carla's groggy mind couldn't help but wonder if Middle Earth had firefighters. Really, it could have been the devil himself who was holding her, and Carla wouldn't have cared as long as he got her out of that fire.

When the cold air hit her burning skin, she cried out because the shock almost hurt. Then she sucked in the fresh air into her lungs, gulping in as much as she could despite how it hurt to have it pass through her throat.

Whoever was holding her kept taking her further away, and relief took hold of her; she never wanted to be anywhere near fire ever again. For the rest of her life and beyond. She'd eat all of her food cold it that's what it took to stay as far away from fire as possible. She'd freeze too.

The person who was carrying her only stopped when they reached the cover of trees and away from the still going strong battle. Then he sat her down on the rough and uneven forest floor as he knelt down with her.

She was still dizzy, and still couldn't stop coughing. Her body was still enflamed, and she wouldn't be surprised if there was some sort of heat burn over some of her, the left side of her face for sure.

He was checking her over, turning her hands, arms and legs over in an attempt to find anything serious. Then she became fully aware that he was there, so she fully focused on him.

Of course, it was Eomer.

"How did…you….know…" Carla managed to choke out despite the coughs and burning throat.

"I saw you being thrown in," he told her as he tilted her chin to get a better look at her left cheek, "and I would have left you in there, but I saw that the building had been lit a flame. The reason I took so long to get to you was because I had to fight my way across a fairly long distance."

Carla didn't care how it had taken him to get there; only that he _had_ gotten there.

He finished his inspection of her, and was apparently fine with what he saw because he said nothing.

Eomer crouched there for a long moment, just looking at her. Finally, he lowered his eyes away from hers.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he rose to his feet.

But she didn't know for what. There was just so much to be sorry and apologize for…on both their sides.

He began to walk away.

"Wait!" she cried, making him stop.

Carla scrambled to her feet, ignoring the rush it brought to her head. She half walked, half stumbled to him.

"You can't leave me here. I need to fight."

"Not right now!" Eomer replied, "Stay here for a small time! You go out there now in this state, you'll die!"

She prepared to argue, but a wave of dizziness caused her to sway a little, proving his point.

Eomer began to walk away again, but Carla rushed in front of him to make sure he had to stop again. She was about to tell him that it didn't matter how she felt, only that everyone else was still out there, when his eyes widened suddenly and he cried out.

"Carla!"

Eomer grabbed onto her arms and whirled her around so that they had changed spots. He was facing her, and she was going to demand to know why he had just done that…

His body jerked abruptly, and in the next few seconds, jerked three more times. Eomer's eyes were wide, and it was as though he was surprised…and then he stumbled, almost taking her down too as he fell to the ground.

Carla's head was spinning in confusion…

Until she saw the four arrows that stuck out of Eomer's back.

l.l.l.l

As the fury began to ebb away and exhaustion approached to take its place, Arien knew that she would not be able to do this as long as she needed to.

She had killed three men already. Actually killed.

But she couldn't think about that. Not if she desired to live.

Sil had killed the same number and Erin two, but the ten who were left (some others had decided to come back and fight after all) were wearing the girls down. At a very fast pace.

In all her practice, Arien had never fought so hard or so long, and it was becoming very apparent that she hadn't.

If the three girls stayed together, they would have to fight all the men at once. But if they split up, each would only have to take on a smaller number. Each girl would be without backup, but at the same time, they would have less enemy to worry about.

It had to be the answer Arien needed. It just had to be.

"Run!" she cried out, "Split up!"

As soon as the words ended, Arien turned and did just that. Silmarwen called out her name, but she didn't stop and prayed that the other two would follow her lead.

Four men followed her, assuming that she had given into her fear and was fleeing. They went after her not only for the thrill of the chase, but because they thought her the easiest to catch.

She darted between buildings, crisscrossing in a hope to confuse them. Though she didn't shake them, she was able to keep them catching her.

Then Arien had a second idea on how to defeat them.

Trap them.

It couldn't be any more difficult than fighting them…or at least that was what Arien kept telling herself.

There were plenty of abandoned buildings she could lead them into, and they would follow without question. Hopefully that would be their downfall..

She ran at full speed towards the home she knew the best –hers- , no longer feeling tiredness that had been taking her only a moment before. Instead, there was a strange buzzing excitement that was roaring inside her.

She could do this.

When she reached it, she ran through the open door and through the rest of the house, which was bigger than most.

Arien was passing into the last room of the house when she heard the men cross the threshold. They would start looking for her now, presuming that she would have hidden herself by then. They were looking behind furniture and every nook and cranny, so they had no idea that Arien slipped out a back window. A window that only someone her size could fit through…and that meant none of those four men.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, Arien ran back to the front of the building. She was relieved to find the door closed; they had probably thought that they were trapping _her_.

She thrust her sword between the two handles, knowing that it was strong and would hold for at least a little while when they tried to force their way back out.

With that, she began to find anything she could use to block the door.

Arien pulled a wagon filled with firewood and shoved it right up against the door. When that was done, Arien found anything she could –items of any kind left outside by the villagers, more logs, large rocks- and piled it onto of the wagon until she reached about half way up the door.

By the time they were finished searching and sure that she wasn't in there, and hopefully before they were able to break out, they would be much easier to deal with…hopefully because the ones running around free would be finished off.

Satisfied that her plan had a greater chance of success than failure, Arien ran off to retrieve another sword and to aid the others.

l.l.l.l

The first thing he knew was that he was being smothered. Something heavy, and smelly was crushing the air out of his lungs and covering his face. He tried to move, but his whole body was being pinned down. God, how he longed for the blissful release of simple, fresh air- He had never realized how much he took fresh air for granted.

He tried to move, to push this weight off of him, but suddenly a white-hot pain seared through his stomach and his head simultaneously. A head-ache pounded violently in the back of his head, creating purple spots behind his closed eyelids. He cried out in pain.

Fuck. He, Elijah Baggins, was dying, and the worst part was that he knew it. As he thought this, his head gave a particularly nasty throb and he stiffened. Where was he? How did he get to be here?

Then he suddenly remembered. Through his hazy mind, he could still remember the group of men who had surrounded him before he could do anything to stop them. One of them had aimed a blow at his stomach, while another one aimed for his neck; he dodged the latter, but a sword still punctured the skin of his stomach. With a cry, he fell hard on the ground and lay perfectly still, hoping against hope that they would leave him for dead. He knew it was cowardly, but there was no chance he was going to be able to fight off five men single-handedly. Unfortunately, this play-dead plan had backfired a split second later when one of the triumphant enemy soldiers kicked him hard in the back of the head.

That's all he could remember. Clearly, he had been knocked out, and by the looks of things had been assumed dead and covered by a number of dead bodies. He must have been out cold for quite awhile.

He opened his eyes. Light! He could see a tiny beam of light. His head instantly pounded with protest, but he tried to ignore it. He tried to inhale; the potent stench of sweat and blood filled his nostrils, choking him, and making him cough.

God, he didn't want to die.

Maybe if he had a weapon...Sting! Where was Sting? His hand, which was pinned down, groped for the feel of metal, but all he met was the hard feeling of drying blood and the still-warm flesh of the men that were crushing the air out of him.

He had to get out of here, weapon or not. Jane's face suddenly burst into his mind, and adrenaline coursed instantly through his veins. He had to live. Elijah pushed with all his might on the pile of bodies above him.

The heap moved! It seemed so much easier for him to move them now. It was amazing. The air was becoming clearer and the weight lessened- He could breathe! Elijah pushed with all of his might on the dead weight above him, and as the last body was moved, a bright flash of sunlight hit his face, blinding him briefly.

However, a shadow appeared over him, blocking out the sun. It took him a second to identify this blood-soaked person as Jane, who looked positively deranged, and was frantically hauling bodies off of him.

She froze when she saw his face, and fell to her knees, her eyes wide and red. Her face was covered with the blood of the enemy; her tears had left little lines on her face where they'd washed away some of the blood. She was hardly recognizable to him.

"You're alive..." She sobbed. "I was so scared...I could see your boot sticking out of the pile, and I thought..." She paused, at a loss for words. "But then I thought heard you cough, and..." she took a moment to catch her breath. "I'm going to kill Pippin for putting me through this."

A spark of pain emitted from his head and he grimaced. "P- Pippin?"

"Yeah, he- he has Sting. He thought you were dead." She gulped, wiping her wet cheeks, and spreading a smear of blood on them from her hands.

Elijah scowled. "Well, I almost was. I'll explain later. But right now, I need to get out of here. I am, after all, covered by a mound of bodies."

"Oh! Right!" She exclaimed, as though that realization has just dawned on her.

With her help, they managed to extricate him from the mound. Once Jane had helped him up, she pulled him into a brief hug. He let out a small cry at the stab of pain from his stomach, and clutched his abdomen. Jane stiffened and looked at him with wide eyes, "are you okay?!"

"They got me, but not too bad." He pointed to his stomach, where dried blood had blossomed on his shirt. "I think I can keep fighting."

"Are you sure?" Jane's concerned blue eyes searched his. He nodded.

She turned to the mound of bodies beside them and pulled a sword out of the grip of the nearest soldier. She handed the sword to Elijah, with a quick kiss. "Good luck, love."

"Thanks for saving my life."

"Thanks for not dying." She touched his cheek with her warm and bloodied hand, an expression in her eyes that was unreadable. Before he could say another word, Jane turned away from him and dived ferociously back into the battle.

l.l.l.l

Erin didn't understand Arien's genius until the younger girl had fallen out of sight and taken four men with her.

When she understood, she took the same action.

Only two followed her, leaving Silmarwen with the other three. As she ran, Erin could only pray that the two girls could handle themselves alone.

Please God let them be okay. Niori would absolutely kill me if my leaving cost them their lives.

It was darkly amusing that it was how Niori would react to their loss that came into her mind even before she could think about how their brother would feel.

She easily out ran them, even though she was already out of breath. She ran straight, not trying to lose them; Erin planned to take them on, but first she wanted them on ground that she knew better than the back of her hand.

The unused yet large part of her garden was that spot; too many rocks and roots plastered the ground and the weeds were so thick that she hadn't even bothered to tend it.

But she knew the exact position of every rock, root and weed. She could have walked through it with her eyes closed and not tripped.

When she stood in the middle, she turned back to face the two men, sword raised and ready.

The first of the men tripped when he was no more than three steps in. He fell with a small cry and an umph, but the other one kept coming with better luck than his companion.

Erin waited, breath ragged and body tensed.

She had survived so far, and now there were only two of them to deal with them. With a jolt of shock, Erin realized that, within the course of the past fifteen minutes, she had become completely confident of herself.

The other men finally reached her, and as soon as the distance was closed, a sword was thrust at her. Erin blocked it, brought her sword out from under his and swung with all her might.

It missed him by an embarrassing mile, but gave him enough pause that she had enough time to jump backwards, over a large stone.

He tried to step towards her, and stumbled when his foot hit that very rock. It was completely dumb luck that when he tripped, he landed on the sword that Erin held out in front of her.

She blinked, stunned that it had happened. It took her a moment to fully realize what had just happened.

And she had completely forgotten about the other man.

When she became aware of him again, his sword was being jabbed out at her. Her eyes widened in horror as she swung herself sideways and then dove for the ground.

Though she was saved from having a sword shoved through her throat, the blade still managed to slice across the side of her neck.

She screamed as it cut her, the pain shocking. When she hit the ground, her hand automatically flew to her neck, and was sticky with blood not a moment afterwards. It wasn't deep enough to cause immediate harm, but enough that the possibility of losing to much blood over a short period of time was very real.

The cut and blow stunned her, and her mind made no connection that her sword was still embedded in the other man's stomach. It wasn't until the new threat was standing above her did Erin realize she had nothing to defend herself with.

Shock went through her as she looked up at the man who was five seconds from killing her. Erin honestly couldn't believe that this was even happening.

She had given birth on the steps of Cirith Ungol, trudged through Mordor with a baby in her arms and sat on the side of Mount Doom as it exploded…and yet, after all that, it was something as simple as a one-on-one sword fight that was going to kill her.

Out of all the catastrophes in her life, this particular moment _seemed so small_ in the grand scheme of things, but this would be the one that ended her life.

No. I will not die like this, not after I've survived so much more.

The moment the vow flashed through her mind, Erin grabbed a fist full of dirt from the ground beside her and with a curse, threw it directly into the man's face as he bent down towards her.

He screamed and backed up when the soil flew into his eyes, and it gave Erin time to get back to her feet.

Her sword was five feet away and still inside someone, and she had no idea how long it would take before he would recover. She didn't know if there would be enough time to get it or not.

So Erin grabbed the closest weapon she could find.

There was a large rock just by her feet; she picked it up, held it with both hands and swung it into the back of his head.

A sickening crack came when the rock connected, one that seemed to echo over and over in Erin's mind.

A small gasp-like sound emitted from him before he crumpled to the ground where he continued to lay unmoving.

Erin only stared at his body for a moment, and then looked to the rock in her hand…

And there was blood there…and skin and hair.

She dropped it like it was burning, and stumbled away.

For some reason, that made her feel sicker than any of the meant she had killed with a sword. It was what broke her.

Without much warning, Erin bent over and was actually sick. She couldn't hold it back anymore, even if there was still a battle to be fought. Thankfully, she was all alone with no one to attack her.

How could anyone do this over and over? How could her friends, her son or husband? Were they cold? Cold enough not to see that it was a life they were ending…how could they do it? This was the first day that she had ever killed someone, and everyone she loved had done it a million times; so why did she never see them bat an eyelash when it came to running into battle? Or better yet, how could they look forward to it, knowing what they would have to do?

What were they made of that Erin wasn't?

After she was finished, Erin only allowed herself a moment to compose; she had to block it all out…had to force it to an unreachable corner of her mind so she could do what still needed to be done.

Erin steeled herself, pulled her sword out of one of the dead and moved herself back into the village, where she could still hear the sounds of the enemy. She didn't run this time, but moved cautiously as she drew closer to the sounds of loud voices.

Her stomach turned over when she realized that all of the noise was coming from the direction of where everyone else was hiding. She peaked around a corner, and she saw for sure that there remainder of the men had finally started searching this end of the village. Three were about to enter the hospital while the other five were going into the buildings on either side.

Erin prayed that everyone inside the hospital was ready to attack. But it would help if she were able to give them some advance notice.

Bounding across the distance, Erin raised her sword and brought it into one man's side.

"NOW!" she screamed, and a second later heard the cries of those who leapt into action and the surprised yelps of those who were ambushed.

Then Erin turned to face those who were still outside. A few seconds later, Arien was at her side, and a moment after that Silmarwen.

Then, five minutes later, just like that, it was over.

After the last man fell, Erin's poise evaporated. She didn't get hysterical, but fell into a daze. She sat down on the first raised, flat surface she could find and just stared out in front of her.

There was so many dead was the only clear thought that made it through her mind, because her head was filled with the sounds of ripping flesh and cracking skulls. She looked down at her hand, covered in blood that didn't only belong to her.

Erin had killed people.

She really hadn't completely registered it before, but now she saw every face of every man she had fought. Especially the man she had killed with a rock, and she understood why it made her so sick.

He had been no older than Elijah.

Unexpectedly, Erin's mind flew to a far region of Middle Earth where a mother just like herself would be waiting for this boy to come home, just like she did Elijah. How would that woman bear it? Even though she had had no choice, Erin had ruined that mother's life.

She would have given anything to be able to comfort and beg forgiveness to that faceless mother who, because of her, had just lost her son.

It was these horrible, gut wrenching thoughts that made Erin put up no fight to stay conscious. Instead, she just let herself pass out.

l.l.l.l

By the time Niori had slid down the hillside and reached the valley below it, Aras was on his feet, awaiting her arrival.

Niori noticed that his weapon was still in his hands. Damn, she was hoping that he would have lost it in the fall, which would have evened the odds.

She had used her only weapons, her twin blades, to kill those two goons who had been holding Legolas. Even if it now left her defenceless, she couldn't have let him die…not because of her…

But she didn't think it would matter for the moment; he wouldn't kill her yet…she'd find a way to restrain her so that he could save her for later. He would probably hurt her, but not kill her.

They circled each other, both Niori and Aras's eyes trained entirely on each other, blocking out everything else. Niori waited for any sign that he would attack, knowing that until she could get her hands on a weapon, she'd need to play defence.

First of all, she had to get that sword away from him without getting cut in two.

He lunged at her, and she rushed her body to one side to avoid the blade, but he had anticipated her movement.

As she moved, he shifted his body, reaching out and grabbed painfully on to her arm. He swung her towards him, preparing to bring his sword to her back when she was pressed into him.

Thinking fast, Niori balled up her fist and swung it at his face. It connected with his upper cheek, a satisfying pop sounding as she hit skin. He stumbled backwards, letting her go and dropping the sword as he went.

Niori shot away from him, thankful once again that she had such a killer right hook.

Aras rubbed his cheek, glaring at her with hate in his eyes. She couldn't help but let a sadistic smile cross her lips.

My god hitting him felt good.

The sword lay on the ground in between them, and both eyed each other, seeing who would go for it first.

Niori couldn't afford him getting it back, so she dove for it. Aras saw her move and also dove, but not for the sword.

He hit her head on, tackling her backwards. When they landed, he was on top of her. He pinned her instantly, putting a vice grip on her wrists. The terror began to take her, because this time it really was him, but she forced herself to control it. If she let her fear control her, then she would die for sure. She struggled to break either her arms or legs free, because that way she could strike out and get him off of her, but she couldn't struggle free; he had her trapped. Like always.

"Now doesn't this seem familiar," Aras hissed into her ear as he leaned an elbow onto her neck, pressing down as hard as he could, "this my dear Niori, is just where I like you best…underneath me."

Niori's air flow was completely cut off, and she tried to gasp in air frantically. She couldn't pass out…he would only press hard enough to make her pass out, and then he would drag her somewhere and save her for a treat for after the battle.

No! Her mind screamed as it started to go hazy, I will not die at his hands! I refuse to die until I've killed him! And I refuse to let him touch me again!

Niori closed her eyes, remembering what it had felt like to plunge that dagger into his knee, to see the blood pouring down his leg, his cry of pain…the great and terrible anger that had flowed through her; the terrifying and yet desirable strength that had overcome her…and remembering it, Niori was able to feel it coursing through her veins once again.

She didn't know how she did it, but just as she was about to pass out, she pulled her self abruptly to full consciousness, miraculously freeing her arms grabbing onto his wrists somehow and flipping him off of her.

Niori got back to her feet, her throat burning, and yet it didn't seem to affect her at all. She knew that it was burning, and yet she really didn't feel the pain.

It was like this dark, sadistic power was flowing through her. It should have terrified her that she was able to sense such an evil force inside of herself, but it didn't; As long as it would help her kill Aras, she didn't give a damn what it was or what caused it.

He had his sword again, and Niori cursed silently; she was right back where she had begun, inner power or not. He was armed and she wasn't…and that tipped the scales in his favour. Again.

"Niori!"

She let her attention move to the voice who had called her name. She saw Elijah standing about a half a yard away from her, currently free from fighting.

"Here!" he cried again, throwing something towards her. His sword landed a few feet away from her. Elijah had left himself defenceless in order to help her win her fight, and from the looks of him and how he was standing, Elijah had already been injured.

Aras had thrust his sword at her while she had been momentarily occupied, and although she had dodged away, she hadn't done it quite fast enough. The blade just managed to slice a thin, superficial line across her stomach. That thrust wouldn't have done much damage even if she hadn't moved…

He was just playing with her.

She ground her teeth as she felt blood begin to trickle down her stomach. As with her throat, she felt no pain, but she knew that once this power high ran off, she would end up feeling the pain.

She pushed away from him rapidly, rushing towards Elijah's sword. Without pausing to stop, Niori bent down and pulled the blade into her hands. She whirled around, sword held high, waiting for Aras's attack.

"Now lets see just how strong you are when we're both equal!" Niori spoke, a bit of cockiness shifting into her voice.

Niori might not have been as good with a sword as she was with her twin elvish blades, but she was still good with a sword and she knew it…and Aras didn't. He knew she was good, but not how good, and not to mention he was so damn confident that he would over power her –like he had always managed to do, no matter how she fought- , that he went beyond underestimating her ability as a swordswoman; even if her skill was lacking in swordplay, her pure hate would give her enough drive to beat him.

"Sword or not Niori," he growled, his own cockiness in his voice, "the result will be the same…me standing over your dead body after I've finished with you."

She smirked, and for the first time in nearly a month, felt fully confident in herself.

Aras would die at her hands.

She swung her sword around to meet his, and they connected with a loud, metallic clang. Instead of trying to hold her blade against Aras's, because she knew he was physically stronger than her and could force her down, she swung her sword out from under his, sending him stumbling forward.

Even as he moved, Niori thrust her sword towards his, slicing the very top of his sword hand. He roared in pain, the hand dropping his sword automatically as her sword cut.

He picked it back up before Niori could attack again, and then he turned his eyes to look back up at her. He had been hurt, and yet he still looked at her with smugness; he found it amusing that she had been able to, but still he thought he would win.

And that sent her into a rage.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed angrily, "Did you really think that you'll beat me! That you'll break me! I lost my _child_, saw my _lover_ kiss the woman who was out to _ruin_ _my life_ and had my _best friend_ leave me for dead…anything that you could ever do to me is _nothing _compared to that! I've survived worse than you!"

Not willing to give him any time to react to her words, Niori suddenly dropped into a crouch, swinging her leg out and throwing his legs out from under him.

He fell to the ground, turning his body so that he landed on his back. Niori pounced right after him, adjusting her body so that when she landed, she was straddling his stomach and pinning him to the ground.

Aras looked up at her in surprise, unable to comprehend the fact that she had actually bested him. He always knew that she was strong, but he had been assured that he was stronger; after all, she was only a woman.

"So you like me underneath you eh?" Niori spoke calmly, staring down into his shocked face coldly, "too bad I like it on top."

With one fluent slice, Niori had opened up Aras's throat. His blood flew out from the gaping wound, splattering Niori's face in a shower of crimson, leaving it splashed with dripping red.

His eyes were wide with disbelief as he looked up, his life slipping from him as the blood slipped out of him.

Before he could die, she bent down to him, her mouth beside her ear.

"I win," she hissed.

When she sat back up again, he was dead, his eyes still staring out in sightless shock.

It felt as though a weight had been lifted from her. She tilted her head back to look up at the sky, and then closed her eyes. She felt his blood dripping down her face, and even though she knew it was sick, it was one of the best things she had ever felt before. A triumphant smile crossed her bloody lips as tears of joy stung her eyes.

Even if it made her some sort of monster, knowing that she had just killed the man who had ruined her, brought tremendous joy to her heart…it set her free.

As their battle had raged on, every single person near them, enemy and ally alike, had stopped their own battles and watched Niori viciously overpower and kill the king. They stood there in a sick sense of awe as they watched the smile break across her bloodied face. After a moment, their awe was broken and the fighting began again.

Niori sat there on top of his body, feeling every emotion possible. She was surprised that no enemy rushed her, seeking vengeance for killing their king, but they just left her there.

After what seemed an eternity of staring down at his dead face, Niori pushed herself to her feet. She walked calmly away from his corpse, heading towards the embankment where she had last seen Legolas.

If nothing else, he deserved to know that she had survived.

Just like they had left her around as she had sat there, they all left her alone as she walked through the middle of the battle…she walked through it as if she were a ghost.

When she finally saw Legolas, a thread of fear stitched through her heart. He was on the ground, holding up a sword as a man twice his size pushed down on it with an even bigger sword. Despite how he tried, Niori could see that Legolas couldn't keep it up; two wounds in both of his shoulders made his arms weak.

She rushed towards them, still invisible to every person she passed. When she finally reached them, which seemed like a lifetime in which she watched the blade grow closer and closer to Legolas's neck, she raised the sword she still held in her hand and without so much as a sound, plunged it into the back of Legolas's attacker.

The man died almost instantly, Niori's well placed blow piercing his heart. He fell downwards in a heap, and Legolas rolled out of the way to avoid the man landing on him. He sat back up once he was out of the way, looking up at her.

Niori stood there, blood dripping down her face…Aras's blood.

She knelt down beside him without a word, noticing that he hadn't removed the arrow from his shoulder, and when he had rolled, he had only driven it further in, so much so that its tip protruded a far out of his back.

Silently, she broke the end of the arrow, pulling off the feathered back. She grabbed the arrowhead at his back and pulled until the arrow was out from beneath his skin.

He bit down a cry of pain, letting only a hiss to escape from behind his clenched teeth. She reached up and placed her hand to cover his wound, feeling new blood -his blood- begin to coat her fingers and palm…and she willed the wound to heal.

"He's dead." Legolas spoke, stating it as a fact and not a question.

"He's very dead."

Legolas looked into her eyes and saw that, although not gone completely, some of the demons had been driven out of them.

l.l.l.l.l

One. Two. Three. Four.

Bewildered, Carla counted one by one the long shafts that protruded from Eomer's back.

Once she moved past the actual arrows, she saw the dark blood leaking out around them,

Then Carla did the only thing that made sense; she screamed bloody murder and threw herself to the ground beside him.

As soon as she landed, another arrow broke the air, whizzing past her left shoulder. It missed, but Carla knew that it was unlikely that that was going to happen again.

She spun her crouch around, seeing for the first time the man who was shooting at her. He looked like one of the men who had locked her up earlier, but her eyes were quickly filling up with tears, so she couldn't be a hundred percent sure. He was advancing towards her, restringing his bow with arrow number six.

Carla's mind pulled away from the injured Eomer and focused on the man who was trying to do that same to her. Her sword was lost, so she picked up Eomer's, leapt to her feet and charged him.

She swung again, a cry of fury leaping from her throat as she heard Eomer say something behind her that she couldn't make out.

The blade sank into his side, and then Carla pulled it out and did it three more times. The same amount as the arrows that were buried in Eomer's back.

Once the man fell, she forgot all about him and ran back to Eomer. She fell on her knees beside him, and relief hit her when she realized that he was still conscious.

"Okay," she whispered , "I have to get these out."

Before she could even reach out for an arrow, Eomer's pain filled yet clear voice stopped her.

"Leave them…"

"I can't!" Carla cried, "If I don't you'll…" when she realized he had already accepted that, she screamed, "NO! I won't let you!"

"You can't stop it love," Eomer replied, his voice sadly resigned.

By now Carla was sobbing and crying because she was beginning to realize the truth too.

Eomer was going to die…and she couldn't do anything to save him.

Carla wasn't going to leave him there lying face down, so she half lifted, half dragged him to the nearest tree. Using both the tree and her body, she propped him up in a way that the arrows weren't driven further in.

"Let me try," Carla begged desperately, "please let me try to save you…"

"Just hold me Carla," he replied softly, sounding so much calmer than her, "just stay with me now."

"You can't die!" she sobbed, "You have to be here with me! _I need you_!"

This couldn't be happening…he couldn't be dying in her arms. How could he be dying…_because of her_.

Those arrows had been meant for her…but he had taken them for her. It should have been her. He was going to die, and it was all her fault.

"God no," she whispered in complete horror as the truth dawned on her.

Apparently, Eomer had already realized that it would come to her, because he had an answer for Carla's wave of guilt.

"I'd rather it be this way than it be you lying here."

"It can't end this way," she cried, "we have so much more we have to say to each other! To do!"

"I love you."

And in the end, that was all that really needed saying. After everything, it was only that simple truth that mattered here at the end. The one thing that, amidst the chaos of what they had gone through, had never once changed.

"I love you…"

As she whispered her reply, Carla closed her eyes and leaned her head against his. She took hold of his hand, wanting to feel as close to him as she could possibly be.

And then all she could do was wait.

Forever passed, and during that time Carla heard as his breath slowed and his grip on her hand slackened. And then, her name escaped his lips along with his last breath, and then he was still in her arms.

Carla couldn't open her eyes yet, because if she saw him, then it would all be over. As long as she didn't admit it, Eomer wouldn't be dead.

This has to be a dream, Carla whispered in her thoughts, just a horrible dream.

With that desperate hope still in her heart, Carla finally forced her eyes to open.

He was completely still, but honestly she couldn't tell right off that he was dead; he was just lying there with his eyes closed. Out of all the battle deaths that Carla had ever seen, none had ever looked as peaceful as he did.

With trembling fingers Carla touched the side of his neck, feeling for a pulse. She had to be a hundred percent, absolutely sure. There was no thump of heartbeat beneath her fingers, and it was then that it hit her.

This was no dream.

"NO!" she shrieked, "EOMER! NO!"

Her body gave out and her upper body fell to the ground. Her upper body was racked with sobs and she continued to scream out his name.

Carla didn't care that there was still a battle being fought not fifteen feet away from her, or that her screams could possibly draw others to where she was.

She didn't give a damn if someone came and or not; she should be the one dead, not Eomer. Those arrows had been meant for her. She wouldn't stop them if they attacked.

Carla would never be with him again…he would never hold her again. Never again would they make love and fall asleep in each others arms.

She would have taken the torture of him being there but really not for the rest of her life. Anything was better than a life of nothing.

Her mind went numb as she lay there and cried. Her head pounded fiercely as did her heart, but it didn't matter. Eomer was still dead.

Carla didn't know how long she lay there crying, nor did she care to figure it out.

After an eternity, Carla managed to hear quiet footsteps coming towards her. She thought that it was someone coming to kill her, and put it aside. She half heartedly waited for death, but even when the footsteps stopped it never came.

"Oh God Carla."

Carla looked up at the soft whisper. Even through her tears, Carla was able to recognize a bloody Niori standing over her.

Then she realized that it had been a long time since she had heard battle. Carla looked around to realize that there was no more fighting on the other side of the tree line.

"Carla," Niori whispered, "I'm sorry. God I'm sorry."

"Go find Elfwine," Niori's voice broke the air again, and Carla realized that she was talking to someone behind her.

"He did it for me…" Carla whispered, her voice almost dazed as she told Niori.

"Come on," Niori took hold of Carla's shoulder, "let him go Carla…"

"No! I promised him I'd stay with him!"

"He's gone Carla."

The truth hit her all over again. And that made her want to hold on even more.

"There are a lot of people who are living who need help," Niori persisted, "help that you can give them. Eomer's beyond that."

"No! I won't! I _can't_!"

"You have to Carla."

And it was the truth. Carla didn't know what had happened outside of the trees, only that they'd need all the help they could get in the aftermath. She didn't know who else could be hurt, but knew that Eomer would want her to go to them.

But Carla didn't move until she knew that Elfwine was there, because she couldn't leave Eomer alone. But she couldn't confront Elfwine, not yet.

So she let Niori take hold of her hand and led her out into the destroyed camp, the whole time waiting to wake up from this nightmare she knew was real.

l.l.ll

An- So here is character #2 that we have killed off. Very sad. But it had to be done...

Anyway! Hope that you enjoyed our 'present' to you all, and shall reward us with a nice review! Oh, and since there's no way in hell that we'll get a chapter out before then, happy new year everyone! Can't wait to see you in 2008!


	47. Another Battle Won

An- Hey all! As of Jan. 4th, LOTR 2003 was offically 5 years old...and we're still going! This is the most extereme thing that the four of us have other written...and what's more amazing, is that so many of you have stuck with us this long too! And if you look back (which I have done recently), it's amazing to see how much we've grown as writers. We started out with a lot of silly, rambling nonsense, and look at us now! I still can't totally believe it!

Chapter 47

It was a pure miracle that she was alive, and Sil knew that. Also because not one single villager had been killed. There were injured of course, but none would lead to death.

Eighteen enemy were killed. Three women had taken on thirty trained warriors and lived. And Erin was the only one who had been injured.

The cut on her neck wasn't deep yet it wasn't completely superficial either. Silmarwen was glad that Erin had passed out; the wound had to be cleaned, stitched and bandaged, which was easier to do when Erin wasn't conscious to feel the pain.

Along with the eighteen dead, Arien had captured four. Sil had had them tied to a tree just as they had tied her to a pole, and made sure that they were watched at all times.

The remainder had been injured in some way, and Silmarwen treated them indiscriminately along with the villagers. She went by gravest to least dangerous, not caring if it was enemy of ally that she was healing.

And all Silmarwen could do was pray that the other battle was or had gone as well.

l.l.l.l

"I'm so...sorry, honey." Jane whispered. She doubted Carla could even hear her. She, Jane, would have cried for her loss right there, but she was afraid if she started crying she wouldn't be able to stop; all of the emotions she had felt during that battle were really starting to get to her. She and Niori were practically holding up Carla, who's face displayed no emotion. It looked like part of her soul, her _being_, had broken, and it was hard for Jane to imagine Carla ever really getting over this nightmare.

Speaking of nightmares, there was nothing Jane wanted to do more than lie down on the ground where she stood and go to sleep, but there was no way that was going to happen- they had to get home, and soon, to bury the dead. With each step, every muscle in her body screamed in protest- Carla's weight on her shoulder was agonizing. Even the added weight of her sword was noticeable on her hips. She was afraid her muscles would start shaking under the weight and give away her exhaustion. But she wasn't was going to complain...not when Carla was going through _so_ much worse. She couldn't even imagine the grief- well, actually, she could almost imagine it; she had thought Elijah was dead for about a half hour. Just the thought of him under the pile of bodies made her want to burst into tears again. But she trudged on, with Carla leaning on her.

Niori, on Carla's other side, looked nearly as bad as Jane felt. Her back was bowed with exhaustion, and some bloodstains still remained on her face where she'd forgotten to wash them off. There was a deadened look in her eyes, and Jane wondered if she, like Jane, herself, was reliving the battle, and then the gathering of their dead in her mind with every passing step.

That was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do; retrieve the bodies of men she'd seen around the camp. Many were mutilated beyond any recognition; she'd seen one of their men with his face completely ripped off. Horrified beyond words, and unable to control herself, she'd vomited. She found another one of their soldiers in the pile of bodies that Elijah had been trapped under, and with a pang she recognized him as one of the men who'd taunted her back when Niori posed a threat to them. In the end, she, with Elijah's help, brought back six bodies. Six men, whom they loaded onto one of the two carts that carried their dead.

After that horrible task, they'd gathered up the bodies of the enemy and thrown them in a ditch, after which they were set aflame. The corpse of Aras was set directly on the top. At this sight, Jane suddenly wondered where Niori was. She found her with Carla, and through Carla's hysterical sobbing she learned of Eomer's death.

My God, were they almost there? Jane asked herself, looking up to the sky in frustration. It was a bright, sunny morning, and the sky was an innocent baby blue; a stark contradiction to the scene below it; a procession of bloodied, battle-exhausted people leading two carts loaded with their dead, far behind them a tiny stream of black smoke rising into the air was barely visible.

Elijah was many people ahead of her with Frodo, whom he seemed to be regaling with his near-death story. She couldn't help but wonder if he was feeling okay and if his injuries were hurting him. She was too tired call to him, so she didn't. Just the fact that he was alright was enough for her.

The man who was walking in front of them suddenly turned around and mumbled something to Niori. She nodded, and thanked him, then turned to Jane. "We're almost there, Jane, keeping holding on."

Jane wasn't sure if she meant literally or figuratively, but at least they were almost there.

l.l.l.ll.

Erin heard them coming before she saw them, and the moment she realized that the sounds coming from the forest were a large group of people moving, she made everyone once again ready for an attack.

This potential threat came much faster than the first, but they were all prepared within minutes. Silmarwen and Erin had already devised a plan in case of another attack, and all were well versed and ready with it.

Erin waited for the crowd to emerge from the forest, ready to give the signal for the five villagers to fire their bows (they assured her that they had fairly good aim) if it turned out to be the enemy.

When the first person emerged, her heart lifted from relief. Not five feet away from her, Arien gave a cry and rushed out of her hiding spot.

"Eldarion!"

He paused when Arien flung herself at him, and other people began to filter out around them and into the village.

"We're good!" Erin cried out to all of her people, who were still ready and waiting.

After that, Erin stepped out from her spot and walked towards where Eldarion still stood, an amused smile on her lips.

Oh boy did they have a surprise for them.

By the time she reached them, Eldarion was looking at his youngest sister with a mask of complete shock. Arien was telling her part of the story animatedly, and only stopped when Erin was there to fill in the rest.

Erin gave a general overview of what had happened, and by that time everyone else who had been involved at told their friends and family, so now everyone knew.

Those who had marched in under a cloud of despair were now buzzing with excitement.

Even as Erin was asked to repeat what she had just said, her eyes were scanning the crowd of the returning. Her heartbeat grew faster with every person who came in that wasn't any of them.

She was in the middle of explaining that Silmarwen and Arien had done just as much as she had when she saw Frodo step out of the woods. It was like a weight had been lifted from her chest when she realized that he looked perfectly alright. She barely got out an 'excuse me' to Eldarion before Erin was running to him.

"Frodo! Oh Frodo!"

She hugged him fiercely, tears stinging her eyes as he squeezed her back.

She had been blessed yet again because she hadn't lost him. And this time not only had he survived to come back to her, but Erin had survived for him to come back to.

"Oh my God!" Erin started when they separated, unable to wait to brag about her newly found, awesome skills, "you'll never believe-"

When she was still speaking, Frodo caught sight of the bandage that covered her neck and interrupted her.

"What happened!"

"I was about to tell you that! Now no interrupting so that I can finish."

So she told the whole story for the third time, leaving out the details that she would only share with Frodo or the girls; she couldn't deal with the horror and pain in front of all these people...she needed to let it out and be comforted privately.

"Mother?"

Erin looked up at her son's voice, and there he was standing behind his father; she had been so into her story that she hadn't realized that he too had come back in one piece.

"Thank God you're alright!" Erin cried, hugging him too.

He just stared at her neck when she let him go, his face a frozen in horror; Elijah didn't blink as he looked at her bandaged neck.

"You could have been killed…" he murmured, finally.

Apparently he too had caught the part of her story she had explained how she had gotten hurt.

"Yeah," Erin replied, a little surprised by her son's reaction.

She expected him to feel upset, but Elijah was acting like the thought of her being in danger was the most horrific thing in the world. It was strange, because as far as she had seen, he hadn't reacted like this about anyone who went with him to battle, even Jane.

"Thank the Valar you're alright!" Frodo exclaimed, freaking out in an obvious way, "I know I was right to feel such forbearance! I knew that you were somehow in danger!"

That explained why, just before he left, Frodo had demanded that she promise to stay safe.

Too bad that it had turned out to be one of those rare times when, in order to stay safe, she had to face danger head on.

Frodo was still freaking and Elijah not talking when Erin became fully and abruptly aware that Jane, Niori nor Carla had come out from the forest.

Her stomach lurched in panic, but she told herself to calm down; if anything had happened to any of them Frodo would have told her right off. Before she even got a word out, he would have told her.

But where were they?

"Where are the girls!" she asked, breaking up Frodo's words.

Frodo stopped talking and his face fell. Erin's stomach clenched painfully as she found herself unable to breath, the terror hitting her hard.

One of them was hurt. Or worse.

"Who!" she shrieked, "_WHERE ARE THEY_!"

Frodo instantly began to reassure her.

"None of them are hurt …physically. But…"

"_BUT WHAT_!"

A million horrible thoughts rushed through her mind. What could have happened?

"It's…Eomer was slain."

At first, while it made her terribly sad and shocked (she had really liked the guy after all), she didn't make the connection to how that would effect or hurt one of her friends. When it hit her full force, Erin gasped in complete horror.

Oh my God _Carla_!

Erin took off the moment she understood, heading into the trees, because they hadn't come out so that was where they had to be. She dodged other stragglers, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Poor Carla. She couldn't imagine what her friend was going through…and she didn't want to. The thought of losing Frodo made her dizzy and sick…and that loss Erin feared and dreaded with all her heart had just happened to one of her best friends.

When she finally found and reached them, she stopped dead.

They were all together, and it looked like Jane and Niori were almost holding Carla up.

Jane looked utterly exhausted, Niori was completely blood covered, looking as though she had tried to wash it from her skin but failed, leaving faint yet obvious stains…

And Carla looked like the most miserable woman in the world. Her eyes were red and puffy, holding misery one moment and hollow the next.

But she wasn't crying. It looked like she hadn't cried in a long time actually.

Carla looked right at Erin for only a moment before turning her eyes away. Niori didn't look at her at all, and Jane with relief.

She understood the relief; Carla needed everyone she could have at the moment, and Erin was one of those everyones.

What happened? Erin wondered as she waited for them to reach her, How did Eomer die?

"What-" she began to ask when they were close enough, but Jane shook her head.

"Niori," Jane spoke, "get her to our place, lay her down and if she won't eat, at least make her drink something. Hurry, because I can hear…them…catching up."

Niori nodded silently and with her arm still around her cousin, continued walking. Carla didn't speak.

Who was them?

"The ones who are bringing back the bodies," Jane explained before Erin asked and when the other two were out of range, "they're the last ones, and they're almost here too."

"How did it happen?" Erin whispered.

"In the worse way possible," Jane replied mournfully, and proceeded to recount all that had happened on her side, from Eomer's death, Niori killing Aras and Elijah being 'dead'.

Erin put a hand against her mouth and closed her eyes to block back tears.

They had been so lucky back here…

"I have to see her," Erin spoke, "My God…I need her to know I'm there…"

Jane nodded, and they began to slowly walk back. Then, after they had been walking side by side by side for a few moments, Jane too noticed Erin's neck.

"What the hell," she murmured in confusion, turning Erin's chin to get a better look.

So Erin recalled what she had been through. Again.

Jane was completely silent when she finished. It took a few moments, but finally she spoke again.

"I'm sorry Erin."

"What for now?"

Erin realized a little too late that the question sounded much harsher than had been intended. Jane winced a little, but continued despite it.

"For so underestimating you for such a long time."

Erin was confused, so Jane went on.

"We've all just assumed forever that you couldn't take care of yourself…that, in a way, you were less than the three of us. It was so unfair…and we assumed it without proof. Hell, you did better than the rest of us; I hid my first battle, and the only reason Niori and Carla didn't die was because Legolas and Gimli stayed at their side. And here you managed to defend this place with really, only two little girls to help."

"Believe, I had quite a bit of help from those two girls," Erin replied, "and I'm nothing like you guys; I didn't even wait until the end of the fight to puke."

She tried to suppress not only the embarrassment of that statement, but those dark thoughts of why she had been sick. It made her want to throw up all over again.

She had had nightmares about that the past three nights, and every time she woke up crying. All she saw was that boy's face and his blood on a rock that was in his hand.

Erin didn't think she'd ever be able to go near her garden again.

"Erin…believe me, you're more than any of us; we had so much more practice killing…but all of it with Orcs. You don't feel anything when you kill one of them. Sure, you still think 'Oh my God, I just killed something', but you don't care. You had to kill humans from the very beginning. You were able to do it, while I know that if it was my first fight and against another person, I would have froze."

Erin blinked, realizing that fact for the first time. Jane was right. She knew the answer to her question about how they could do it over and over; they had so much practice and so much time to be numbed by killing plain, evil creatures. But how did they react to people for the first time?

Reading the question in Erin's eyes, Jane answered.

"Last time we were in Middle Earth, back in the war of the ring, Niori was the only one who had killed another person. Carla could have at Pelannor, but I have a feeling she stuck with Orcs on purpose, whether she realized it or not. Anyway, Legolas let slip about Niori's reaction afterwards; when she realized that her shirt was soaked through with blood –bright red, human blood- she went below deck without a word. When Legolas went down to check on her, she had her shirt off and laid out in front of her, staring at it and crying. It didn't matter to her that they were mercenaries and pirates, only that they were an actual person. Don't let her know you know that; she'd kill Legolas if she found out he told me…and in the light of all that has happened, I just realized just how awful my choice of words was."

Erin nodded, feeling better; it wasn't just her. Niori, who had, as far as she could remember, had a long standing competition with Legolas and Gimli on body counts, had felt the same emotional reaction as she had.

"Oh, thank you so much," Jane said graciously, taking a flagon of water that was handed to her by a passing healer. She gulped it down and handed the glass back to the healer. "Thanks."

She paused. "Me," Jane continued, "I had nightmares. Carla tried to pretend that it didn't bother her, but it did just as much as the rest of us. It's... different when you're killing something that wasn't born completely evil. But after the first time it's easier to push the horror to the back of your mind…especially after you realize that, even if they weren't necessarily born evil, they can sure become it along the way."

Erin was relieved in some ways; she didn't want to feel like this every time. She wasn't kidding herself into believing that this was it for her; now that she knew she could fight and not die she would have to step up like the others had a long time ago.

But there was one thing that still turned her stomach; how did she know who she was killing? She couldn't tell who were the monsters on the battlefield, so she'd just have to kill everyone that came into her path. That included the ones who had been drug along or the ones who didn't so such horrible things. The idea of killing someone just because they were on the opposite side, especially when she knew that someone could be just as good as Arien's friend (and there had to be more like him in that army…she may have killed some already), made her feel queasy.

No matter what Jane said, in her heart Erin just wasn't cut out for the whole war and battle thing. In all honesty, she thought that she would have preferred to be wandering some waste land trying to destroy something else; at least then, despite the horror and danger, she hadn't had to kill anything.

By that time, the two girls had reached the house, and before she pushed open the door, Erin took a deep breath and prepared herself.

She didn't know what state she would find Carla in, only that it would break her heart to see her that way.

When she and Jane entered one of the three bedrooms, Carla was lying on the bed face up and just staring at the ceiling numbly. She could hear Niori moving around in another room.

Erin went and sat down on the bed, despair swarming her mind.

This wasn't fair; from the very beginning everything had gone wrong for them…and now this was the ultimate wrong. They should have been able to be together, and now that would never happen for sure.

"Hey hun," Erin murmured softly, touching the top of Carla's hand.

Carla didn't reply with words, but she looked directly at Erin.

"I'm sorry…"

The words sounded lame in her mouth, but Erin had to say them anyway.

Carla gave a half nod and then returned to staring at the ceiling.

She didn't know what else she could possibly say, so Erin stayed quiet too.

l.l.ll.l.l

Sitting silently up in her tree, Niori thanked God that no one would ever think to look for her up there. She had come here to escape all other people from the village and from the suffocating anguish that had washed through like a giant tidal wave. She just needed a couple hours by herself, and then she'd be as fine as she'd get.

Thankfully, since she had killed Aras, everyone had stopped calling her a traitor. On the downside, the story had gotten around about how she had killed him, and now they looked at her like she was some sort of monster. Maybe those twenty minutes of brutality made her one, but her mind was preoccupied with caring about something else.

Eomer had been someone in her life that she had liked in general, but really cared about because of Carla; it had been a very 'Carla loves you so I really care what happens to you' kind of relationship, and it ran both ways. She was mourning him like everyone else, because she really had always gotten along with him, but there were many people who grieved harder.

Maybe if they had come back and Carla and Eomer's relationship not been so completely messed up, she would have grown closer to him like she was close to Frodo, and beginning to get with Elijah.

It was Carla that Niori grieved for; not only was the man she loved dead, but he had died to make sure she kept living. The guilt she would carry was immense, and Carla already had so much guilt bearing down on her.

The moment that Niori had come upon Carla crying over Eomer's body, she had completely, totally forgiven her for everything. Up until that moment, she had still held onto some to the pain, which was her right, but now she was able to forgive it all. She'd never forget that Carla left her out there and the things that that caused, just like Erin would never forget Jane sneaking around with Elijah or Jane Niori's nasty comment, but she had forgiven. They had all forgiven.

And besides the few hours she had taken in her tree, Niori had been at Carla's side ever since, along with Jane and Erin.

From the silence she picked up the sound of footsteps marching towards her. No voices followed, so she had to squint through the shadows to catch a glimpse of who was coming.

At first all she could make out was the fact that it was two young men, but as they grew closer, Niori was able to realize that it was Eldarion and Elfwine.

She prepared to climb down from her hideout the moment she realized that it was them. If they had come all the way out here, it had to be for a private conversation that no one was meant to hear; Niori didn't want to invade. For once. It would be easy for her to hop down and walk away, maybe even without them realizing it.

Niori was halfway down when they stopped not three feet from her tree and then started to speak.

"I'm so sorry Elfwine," Eldarion spoke, the grief in his voice, "I need to talk to you concerning something that, as Eomer's son, is of no concern to anyone else but the rest of your family, who, besides Julianne, cannot be here."

Niori was pretty much trapped; if she revealed her presence now, they'd be ticked that she had heard even a little of it, even if by mistake. Honestly, it would be easier to stay hidden and just never mention that she had heard anything. Not to mention she was now a little intrigued.

Elfwine didn't give a reply, so Eldarion continued.

"I know your father should be entombed with the past kings of Rohan…but it cannot be. We can't and you know that. I need you to tell me what to do in this absence of time."

"I don't know…"

"Burn him," Carla's strong voice came out of nowhere, "and when the next strong wind blows towards Edoras, throw his ashes into it."

There was only silence, and from her tree, Niori felt tears when she imagined how much it must of hurt Carla to suggest that. She had hated it so much that they had to burn so many bodies because of the sickness, and now she was nearly terrified of fire. Almost burning alive tended to do that to a person.

"Don't worry," Carla spoke again, her voice exasperated, "I didn't follow you in here; Niori has a favourite tree around here somewhere, and I came looking for her…I could use her shoulder at the moment. I just happened across you two."

Niori couldn't help but frown; she had been under the impression that no one knew about her tree…except maybe Eldarion, who had climbed up with her once. But apparently he didn't remember, so really no one.

"Yes."

Elfwine's one word answer was followed by footsteps nearly running away. Another set went after, and one made no move to leave. Niori assumed that that was Carla.

Niori finished climbing down and then around the trunk. Carla was indeed still standing there.

"I'm sorry Carla."

The words sounded so lame not only because she had already said them a million times, but because they came nowhere near to expressing how she felt. But there was nothing else she could think to say.

"What is it that you always say Niori?" Carla asked as she turned around to face her, "that we shouldn't mourn the dead so much as celebrate the life they lived?"

Niori nodded.

"Well then Niori, that's exactly what I'm going to do; I loved –still love- him with everything inside me. The first time I realized that I was falling, it was in Edoras as we waited for some beacons to be lit, and surprisingly enough, he was the one hitting on me. He frustrated the hell out of me half the time, but I did the same to him. When we fought, we _really _fought…and had amazing make up sex when we were ready to apologize or get over it. I don't regret anything I've had with him, even when it made him unfaithful and a cheater. In fact, I'm going to think of all those memories and cherish them, good or bad."

"Forget regrets," Niori spoke when Carla fell silent.

"I'm going to cry and miss him, but I refuse to let his death overshadow his life, especially the parts he shared with me."

Niori was glad that Carla had taken this outlook, because the other one would cause her so much more pain.

Niori hugged her cousin, knowing that, despite her words, Carla was still going to need all the comfort she could get. At least for the first while.

There was one final thing that could break Carla. After having him die in her arms, this would be the hardest part; watching his body burn at the funeral.

And I'll be with her through the whole thing, Niori vowed, I won't leave her to go through this alone. She needs me.

l.l.l.ll.

For the first time in just under a week, Erin was pulling a comb roughly through her hair in an attempt to make it somewhat presentable. She couldn't understand why she cared all of the sudden, because it was such a foolish time to care about how she looked; it was a funeral for god's sake, and all she could think about was how much of a mess her hair was.

There was a knock behind her, and she had been so focused on her brush strokes that the sound surprised her. She jumped with a small cry, the brush falling from her hand. She turned, trying to catch the brush at the same time and failing.

Elijah was standing in the open doorway, looking like he had no idea why he was there.

"Elijah?" she asked, wondering why he was here.

He had been acting so out of character since he had returned, and it was beginning to worry her. Erin had spent most of the day with Carla, and had only left her side an hour ago. In that hour back at her own house, she had seen Elijah approach the house and then retreat through her window four times.

Erin couldn't figure out what he was doing.

"Elijah?" she asked again, trying to prompt him into an explanation.

Instead of answering, he came further into the room and sat down on the side of her bed. The last time she had seen him act like this was when he had finally spoken to her after their disastrous first meeting.

Erin was about to repeat his name once again when he finally spoke.

"I have been such a fool."

Had something happened? From his look, she couldn't help but assume that it had something to do with Jane.

"Honey," she replied as she sat on the bed beside him, unable to keep the concern out of her voice, "What's wrong? Did you and Jane have a fight or something?"

Erin couldn't believe that she was going to listen and then reassure him that the fight would be forgotten. But after this, Erin would have to lay down some ground rules; no one wanted their parents or parents-in-law knowing all the stress in a relationship. Elijah was her son and he could come and talk to her, and Jane could do the same because she was her friend…but when it came to any 'lovers quarrels' or such, Erin was not to be involved. That would just complicate things beyond all measures, and the last thing she wanted to do was take sides. Things were truly complicated enough.

"It has nothing to do with Jane," he replied, finally looking her in the eye, "it has to do with you."

Erin couldn't hide her surprise. Nor could she understand what he was getting at.

"I didn't realize how completely idiotic I've been until this morning and found out what had happened here…what had almost happened to you."

Erin finally realized that Elijah was referring to the wound on her neck. She supposed that it made sense, considering how horrified he had reacted when he first saw the bandage covering it.

"I've been blaming you for everything that has gone wrong with me in the past month; everything bad that had happened with Jane. And you deserved _none_ of it! I was an idiot who let Jane convince me into concealing it, and that deception gave you every right to be furious. I know that if it were me who had been in your position, I would have felt the same betrayed anger. And on that front, Jane had as much right to treasure your friendship so much that she would leave me.

"It was so much easier to put the blame on you –probably because I have been doing it most of my life for different reasons- than to place it on myself, or even Jane. It felt better when I saw myself as a victim, not the villain. Especially when Jane left me to gain your forgiveness. I didn't want to see myself as wronging you, so I made myself believe that everything rested on your shoulders and your shoulders alone. Quite frankly, I acted like a spoiled child who was assured of their always being right…and it wasn't until today, when I realized that I could have lost you, did I understand that not only did I carry that grudge, but that I was a fool for doing it."

Elijah paused, looking Erin straight in the eye for the first time since the confession had started.

"And to think that you could have died without knowing just how sorry I am that I have treated you so makes me feel ill…and knowing that, I can finally say something that I have been holding back; I love you mother, and the idea of losing you before being able to tell you that nearly terrified me this morning."

Erin felt tears sting her eyes as she reached out and hugged her son…and for the first time, he actually hugged her back.

l.l.l

Standing at the back of the crowd, Carla watched the towering flames with a sick feeling churning around her stomach. She didn't want to be here and would have given anything to be able to run away. But everyone kept staring back at her, darkly curious to see her reactions. And she felt that if she ran, it would somehow be disrespecting Eomer.

At least, thank God, the flames were high enough, the smoke thick enough and her standing far enough away that she could only see the barest outline of his body lying on top of the funeral pyre. She wouldn't have been able to see his body actually burn…she would have fainted or thrown up, most likely the two.

Even though Niori, Erin and Jane flanked her sides, Carla had never felt so alone. They meant to be there for her, but they brought no comfort. In fact, no matter how much most of her protested it, a part of her wished that they would just leave her alone.

They assured her that his death wasn't her fault, but all of her heart couldn't believe it. What did they know anyway? The men they loved were still alive and besides a few minor injuries and bruises, perfectly fine. So how could they even begin to understand the guilt that was suffocating her? If the situation was reversed and it was one of them, they would be feeling the exact same thing that Carla was feeling now.

She prayed that, in the battles that were still looming in their near future, none of them would ever have to feel this kind of pain…

But a little dark spot in Carla's heart told her that even greater losses we coming for them all.

l.l.l.l.l

An- So here ends the chapter that is the first to mark the 5th anniversary! Hope you enjoyed, and hope that we get the next one out soon, becasue we're getting to the end of all things...


	48. Come to Terms

An- First off, all I can say is reviewer Song of the Wild, is OMG! All in one day? You're officially amazing! And all the more special because it's our fic (lol)!

Chapter 48

The funeral was long over, but Carla had yet to leave her post. The pyre was just a pile of black, charred wood now, even washing away because of the rain that had begun to pour down hours ago.

But Carla didn't notice the rain that had long since drenched her, nor the crackling lightning that followed after an explosion of thunder.

She just stood there, tormenting herself in ways that she was more than used to by now.

Why had she listened to him? She should have tried to get those arrows out despite his protests; maybe that could have made the difference. She should have done more.

The others were all gone of course…there were still plenty of more bodies that needed to be buried. Too many. And they had to do it soon, because before long the survivors would be gone again. More fighting to be done.

Carla saw another figure approaching the pile of burnt wood from the direction opposite her, and she wondered who else was braving the weather. A flash from the sky illuminated the earth below in an eerie purple, silver light, and Carla saw that it was Elfwine striding towards her.

Carla adverted her eyes to the ground, the guilt washing through her with a new force. She hadn't been able and still couldn't look at him, and the thought of doing it made her head spin.

She heard him approaching and came to the conclusion that if he hadn't come seeking her out in the first place, he was doing it now.

Carla could now do one of two things; wait or run. She chose to face him.

He paused in front of her, and it took all of her willpower to not only look up at him, but to keep that eye contact.

For the millionth time since first arriving back in Middle Earth, Carla saw how much Elfwine resembled his father.

And now Eomer was gone and Elfwine was fatherless.

Carla's head knew that it was the man that had fired the arrows who was responsible for that, but her heart couldn't let it rest solely there.

"You were there, and at least one, if not all of those arrows was fired at you."

There was no question in Elfwine's words, nor were they seeking confirmation. And Carla's silence gave him the answer he didn't need.

"Gods I wish you had never returned to this place."

His words were like a slap that didn't come completely unexpected, but they still stung.

I wish the same thing most of the time, Carla thought but didn't say out loud.

"It seems as though everyone you're close to is cursed to suffer some awful fate," Elfwine continued, his voice not screaming and yet full of power none the less, "I am fully aware that he could have died in battle despite you, but the fact that it was you he sacrificed his life for; you, who made my father miserable half the time and shameful the rest. You were his one weakness, and because of that father is nothing more than a pile of ash and you are standing there alive."

With that, Elfwine turned to leave, but Carla grabbed onto his arm to stop him.

She had realized as he seethed at her that having Elfwine blaming her was easier than her blaming herself.

"Scream at me!" she cried almost frantically, "Hit me if you want! Be angry! Be furious…just be something!"

He looked startled, and finally, for the first time since the minutes after leaving Eomer's body, Carla began to cry.

It began with tears but within a moment her body was convulsing with heavy, coarse sobs. She couldn't stop, because the true degree of what she had lost finally hit her full force.

"Having you hate me for his death I can deal with…it makes me forget how much I hate myself…"

She didn't know how she managed to get the words out, only that she did.

Carla felt him touch her shoulder, and she forced her attention back to Elfwine. With an almost dark sense of anticipation, she waited for a new string of insults and blame.

But that never happened.

Elfwine's eyes weren't shining in any sort of hate…but with sympathy and complete understanding.

In the top of his mind he had sought her out to lay blame, but that wasn't the real reason. Subconsciously he knew that Carla was the only person in the entire village who could truly know the pain he felt.

Both Carla and Elfwine realized it at the same time, and before she knew it, Carla was crying into his shoulder.

They were bound together by Eomer's love, and now by his death…and that was all they had left to cling to.

They understood each other when it came to losing him, even if they were in some ways adversaries in everything else.

And for the first time since losing Eomer, Carla didn't feel completely alone.

l.l.l.l.ll.

She sat on the very edges of the forest, staring out into the blackness blankly, absently chewing on the fingernails of her left hand. Thunder roared from the dark storm clouds that hung above them all, waiting to open up and release both rain and lightning.

Niori heard the soft footsteps coming towards her and her heart began to race as she fought down the urge to cry out. She knew that it wasn't him coming to get her anymore, but that didn't stop the fear…didn't stop the hysteria.

She glanced briefly over her shoulder, and when she saw who was coming, her heart calmed down to a normal beat. Then she turned to look out in front of her again, wondering if he would even keep on coming once he really saw her. She had the urge to pull the blanket, which was the only thing that covered her besides her bra and panties, tighter so that every inch of her back was covered, but she just didn't have the energy to do it.

Legolas faltered as Niori's full form came into his vision. His eyes widened in shock, disgust and fury as he saw the many welts and scars that ran in ugly and reddened crisscross patterns across her almost bare back. He felt the sickness settle in his stomach and attempt to travel up his throat, but he swallowed it back and continued to walk towards her. He had never seen her skin since she had returned for that camp; he had known that there were scars, but he could never imagined in being like that.

And now he understood why she had been wearing clothes that were so unlike what she would normally wear…clothes that covered as much skin as possible.

Niori didn't even shift as Legolas took a seat on the soft grass beside her. The two of them sat there in silence, looking up at the sky that was getting angrier looking by the moment. Neither of them spoke.

"I've always loved lightning storms," Niori spoke, her voice quiet and her vision never leaving the clouds.

Legolas nodded absently, his eyes shifting from the clouds and to steal a glance at her face.

"They're so powerful," Niori continued, "…they can destroy so much, and yet at the same time they're so beautiful."

"It sounds like someone I know," Legolas told her softly, finally gaining a glance from her.

She stared at him a moment before answering, the first spark of life lighting her eyes.

"He deserved to die," she spoke, the traces of anger lacing through her voice. She wouldn't reply to the prompt he had given her; maybe at one time it had been true, but she didn't feel beautiful anymore and only days ago she had used some sort of dark power that rested inside herself to over power Aras and kill him. How could she justify using a power that felt so evil, to kill another person, enemy or not. Didn't that make her as much as a monster as he was?

And even as she knew Aras had deserved to die like he did, why did everyone look at her like she was the guilty party…why did she _feel_ guilty?

"He deserved a death far worse that the one you granted him," Legolas growled, feeling the fury travel through him even thinking about that bastard and what he had done to her.

Niori fell silent again, closing her eyes to block out his anger…almost as tremendous as her own. She didn't want to see that he still cared…that he still loved; she wanted to hate him like she had been telling herself she did for the past two months. Why couldn't she push him away? To stop him from loving what she had become?

"Why are you here Legolas?" she asked softly, turning her face away so that he wouldn't see the beginning of tears forming in her eyes, "Why do you _keep_ coming to me?"

"Because I love you Niori…that was the one thing that has _never_ changed," he told her, his voice making it sound as though it was the most obvious, simplest thing in the world, "Even if you keep turning me away, I'll always come back until you need me again."

"I'm not even Niori anymore," she whispered painfully, blinking back from the tears that had finally come, "most of me died, and this is all that's left…this emotionless and yet terrified blank shell. The Niori that you love is gone, and I'm not sure she'll ever come back. That monster killed her…and this Niori is wrong…there's something inside her that became just as corrupt and evil as Aras was. I know that I killed him in battle, but I should have just stabbed him or something like that. I pinned him -pinned him the same way he pinned me so many times- and then cut his throat…and then sat there for five minutes on top of his corpse, his blood staining my face, in complete heaven because I had killed him."

Legolas paused, wondering how she could feel even the lest bit of guilt over killing the monster who had made her become this. He was the one who had done all in his power to tear out her soul…he was the one who had put all those hideous scars across her body; How in the name of anything holy could she regret cutting his throat?

"Don't you see that what you just said shows that the parts of you that you think you've lost are still in there?" Legolas spoke to her, causing a look of confusion and questioning to spread across her face, "if you were as empty as you think you are Niori, you wouldn't feel any guilt over him; how can someone who is a shell feel any guilt about killing someone who so deserved to die? And maybe there is something dark lurking inside you…but there is a little darkness inside us all. You used it to defeat your demon, and now that he is dead, there will be no more need for you to tap into whatever it is."

She didn't answer, not allowing herself to hope that what he said was true…not allowing herself to hope that she could pick up the pieces and be like her old self again. She wanted to be like she had been before being captured, but she didn't know how to do that…

"Even if you don't believe it's true," Legolas whispered softly to her, "or that it could never happen, I do. I will never stop trying to bring you back. I will be here by your side the entire time, whether you want me to be or not, helping you fight the demons that are left," Legolas hesitated for a moment, and then pushed on anyway, "but for me to do that Niori, I need to know what happened…to know what he did to you to help you get through it."

"You know," Niori replied without even the slightest hesitation, which surprised Legolas a great deal, "you're the only person who came right out and asked me that. They might have asked Sil or Arien a bit, but I don't think they did even that. Everyone has skirted around asking details…and I'm not sure whether that was because they were scared I'd break reliving it or to spare themselves from hearing them."

"Will you break?" he asked, scared that she would and it'd drive her even further into the madness she was beginning to come out of.

Niori gave a bitter laugh, turning to look at him with those old cynical eyes.

"Do you really think that I can do anything _but_ play it over in my mind? I see it every time I close my eyes…anytime I go to sleep…anytime I see something that reminds me off him; a gesture, a voice, a gaze. It's always in my mind Legolas…it's always playing there and I can't stop it…so this won't be anything worse than what's already in my memories."

Legolas wanted to reach out and hold her…to chase away the despair and sadness he saw shining in her eyes. If he could do it, he'd gladly trade anything to go back and somehow prevent her from going through this…to stop all of this from ever happening.

"The scars on my back are just the beginning of what he did to me," Niori started, trying to keep her voice even to try and block out the fury and pain that was creeping in and turning her eyes away so that he wouldn't see any of the tears she knew she would shed, "I have them everywhere…my back and the ones on my thighs are the worst and most obvious," Niori shifted and moved the blanket so that he could see some of the scars on her left thigh before covering herself again, "but the every single one of them hurt…and was meant to hurt.

"He liked to hit me; his tool of choice was a strap of leather that he used as a whip; it always left welts, like the ones across my back. He also found it very amusing to knock me around like I was a rag doll. The funny thing is, besides that first time when he slapped me to knock me off my feet, when I stabbed him and when he found out Silmarwen was gone, he never touched my face…he never wanted my face to be marked. He cut me a few times, but not so much because he didn't want me to bleed to death. He always liked to cut along the already existing scar across my stomach…the one I got from saving you, and he cut hard and deep; he freaked out about that scar a lot…he was so pissed, and he seemed jealous, that I had gotten that defending another man. My God…he really was in love with me; it was sick, twisted and perverted, but it really was. All of that was bad, but the worst was when he used a hot poker to…to bra-…to brand me."

The last part came out in a tearful whisper. She hadn't let a soul know about that (besides Arien and her young Easterling friend), and hadn't ever planned to. Since her hair covered the symbol that was branded into the skin on the back of her neck, she had planned on keeping that humiliating scar secret. Now that she had told him, which she had never planned to do, Niori pulled her hair away and bent forward a little to allow Legolas to see the mark that had been branded into her skin, announcing that she belonged to Aras.

Legolas saw the symbol branded into her skin and white fury seemed to over take him. He wanted to kill the bastard all over, and in a much more painful way that Niori had. He had gotten off too easy; a cut throat allowed a relatively quick death and he had deserved so much more pain than that…he had to be tortured to the same point of pain that he put Niori through. And had Legolas been the one to kill him, he wouldn't have let him off so easy.

The taunts that Aras had thrown at him in the minutes before he and Niori's battle rung in his ears. Those horrible things he had gloated he had done to her…

Yes, he deserved to die in a more painful way than the way Niori had granted him.

"But no matter what he did or how much he hurt me," Niori continued, struggling to bring back a little poise and control back to her trembling voice and body, "it always ended with him raping me."

Legolas braced himself, knowing that this part would be the part that would be the hardest to hear…

"Unlike Sil and Arien, who were raped because some bastard needed a place to stick it, when Aras raped me it was all about power. I was like a wild horse who had just been captured and needed to be broken; hell, I was even branded like one," Her voice broke for a moment, but then she went on, "That's how he saw me Legolas, as a challenge. I was this powerful woman and he wanted to change me into some frightened, subservient one.

"No matter what he did, I always fought him. Even as he was raping me, I never stopped fighting him. Even when I knew I couldn't _win_, I always fought him…even when I knew that that excited him even more. He wanted to break me, so that was the last thing I was going to let him do. No matter how hopeless it seemed, I knew the moment he had won and destroyed me, I knew that I would be of no use to him and I would die. No matter how appealing that fate seemed, I refused to die at the hands of that bastard…and refused to let Sil and Arien die at any of their hands either."

"My good Gods Niori…" Legolas whispered in horror and disbelief, feeling as though he was going to be sick. He reached a hand out to comfort her, wanting to draw her close and hold her, letting her cry against him and then help take away those tears. He touched her shoulder, and when she turned to face him and didn't shrug away from his touch, he used the same hand to rub her cheek lightly. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and trying to finish all of her remaining tears.

He didn't know that it was going to happen, and when Niori leaned over and kissed him, Legolas was so startled that he couldn't react. Even when it had sunk it, it still felt strange to Legolas; the kiss was withdrawn and tentative, and he could tell that she was unsure of herself. In all the times that he had kissed her, Niori had never seemed unsure. She was starting all over again…choosing to start all over again with him.

She drew back not five seconds after starting the kiss, her eyes wide and almost scared looking. Legolas realized with a start that she hadn't meant to kiss him…that it had just happened.

"Niori I-" he started, almost wanting to apologize despite the fact that it had been her who kissed him.

"Please leave…" she told him softly after a moment, turning her face away and not willing to let herself see the hurt and pain that flashed through his eyes at her abrupt dismissal.

Wordlessly, Legolas got to his feet. Despite the fact it hurt that she was turning him away again, particularly after she had just kissed him, he knew that she was finally beginning to let him back in again. She had finally opened up…maybe even forgiven him somewhat for that episode with Lillianna. He understood that she needed lots of time and space to repair both her shattered soul and their broken relationship.

That was why he got up and left so easily and without complaint. Even though all he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her some more.

"I'm always here for you Niori," he told her softly before he turned to leave, "whenever you need me, I'll always be at your side. I love you."

"Thank you," Niori whispered, meaning it to be loud enough for only her own ears to hear, but since Legolas had Elven hearing, he heard it too and a small smile touched his lips.

He walked away then. Leaving Niori to sit there and think about what she had just done and how she in no way regretted it, just as the sky opened up and rain poured down and the lightning cracked.

And there's no doubt that I still love you 

_Love you_

_So when you feel a darkness coming_

_Rising inside_

_I'll make a light to guide you back home_

_And after all the sky has fallen down_

_And after all the water's washed away_

_My love is the only promise that remains_

_Remains_

l.ll.l.ll.

A selection of varied sorts of weapons was laid on the table in front of her, and Erin chewed on her lower lip as she looked them all over and tried to decide which one she would try out.

She already had a sword, which had served her well, and there was no way in hell that she could shoot a bow with a degree of accuracy, so she skipped over those.

Erin felt that she had to have something else…some sort of secondary weapon. Something small and that wouldn't get in the way of her sword. A dagger or knife would be ideal; just something that could help her if she ever got into a fix…that way she didn't need to involve any more rocks.

Erin was always the one who liked to carry a spare of everything. That way, if she needed it, she had it and it was right there.

And when it came to preparing for the battle she knew was about to come, she was going to be extra careful.

"Someone told me that you had requested to come in here," a voice broke out from behind her, "though for the life of me I couldn't understand why."

Erin turned, smiling a little as she recognized Frodo's voice. He was coming towards her, the same semi smile on his face that was on hers.

"Isn't it obvious?" Erin replied, gesturing to the table behind her, "Because there's really only one reason to be in an armoury."

Frodo just stared at her for a moment, the smile fading and his face seeming to pale as he digested her words.

"I have to be misunderstanding you."

Erin's eyebrows rose when she spoke again.

"What's not to get? Another impending fight in this horrible war equals the need to have a sharp, pointed weapon. In this case, I've decided that I'd like a backup."

"But you won't need them."

"Of course not," Erin replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "I'll just waltz right in and hope that a magical, invisible force field will protect me. Or that I'll be like Superman and be indestructible. Remember; other half of army of bad guys going to kill the refugee people in Mirkwood…then on to my world? We kinda need to stop them…and thus the need for a sword."

"You're not going."

Erin stared, her mouth moving but she seemed to have lost the ability to form actual words. It wasn't as though she had a real choice in the matter, and even if she did, Erin would have forced herself anyway; she was no coward.

"What do you mean I'm not going?" she asked, set back by his words, "Of course I'm going. Like it or not, I'm needed as much as everyone else. Believe me, it scares me to death and sickens me, but I have no choice…just like everyone else has no choice."

"But it's too dangerous!" Frodo exclaimed, "And you've already put yourself in enough danger with fighting!"

"Ah hello," Erin replied almost angrily, beginning to feel irritated, "I get the danger part…as you said, I've lived the danger part."

She couldn't believe that they were arguing, something that they rarely did. Especially over something that was so completely obvious.

What really bugged her was that he was making her seem like some sort of special circumstance…just like he had always thought of her. Even when she had proved that she wasn't. The same risks ran through everyone who went out to fight, but he was singling her out as though the attack on the village had never happened.

Frodo had been so proud of her when Erin had first told him what she had done; upset, but proud. Now he was completely ignoring it and making it seem as though her accomplishment was besides the point.

"Why are we even fighting over this?" Erin spoke, wanting to resolve the whole issue, "I know that I don't have the stomach for killing, and I'm not ashamed to admit it, but I know now that I can do it if I have to. I have to now…and there's no more assuming that I have to be kept back and protected. It's not going to happen like that anymore."

"You're staying here. I forbid you to go."

That made Erin explode.

"You _forbid_ me!" she screamed, "You think that you can _forbid_ me! How _dare_ you presume you have any right to control me! I may be your wife, but that does _not_ make you my master! I will do whatever I want, whenever I want and there is _nothing_ that you can do to stop me!"

Frodo opened his mouth, prepared to either go to his own defence or further his own argument, but Erin never gave him the chance.

"I am just as tough as every other person in this damn place! I'm new at fighting, but I'm just as able to do it as anyone else! You included! Maybe I'm not good at it, but I have as much right to do it as you!

"And furthermore, how can you think that I can't take care of myself? Think of all I've been through, even before the attack here, and tell me that I'm a weak woman who needs to be protected! Last time, I had just as much a burden as you buddy, and I came out of that just freaking fine! Any protection you thought necessary to give me in the past is now moot, because we now know that I could have protected myself! Recently, I've shown every single person that Erin Baggins can damn well take care of herself!"

With that, she stormed off, more pissed off than she had been in a very long time.

l.l.l.l.

"I mean, come on! He has no right to try to hold me back!" Erin seethed, her arms crossed tight against her chest. She was sitting on Niori's bed, talking to Jane, whom she'd found sowing on her bed. As Erin relayed what Frodo had said to her to Jane, Jane couldn't help but figure that the only reason had come to _her _to whine was because Erin probably couldn't fund anyone else who'd listen to her. After she'd heard Erin's rant, Jane wanted to say, "Well actually, yeah, he does. He's your husband, and therefore now a piece of you. When you said 'I do', you kind of vowed to share a soul. Also, when you went back to your own world a year ago, he lost you for s_eventeen years_ and just got you back, so naturally he doesn't want you to die when he could have stopped you!"

But she didn't say what she wanted to. To keep a very moody Erin on her good side, she said, "I know, it's not fair, but it's just because he cares for you." Jane spoke soothingly. "Just give him a break. He just got you back a few months ago..." she tore her thread apart with her teeth, "he doesn't want to lose you again, forever."

Erin sighed, looking rather defeated. After twenty solid minutes, she seemed to have finally finished venting." Yeah...I guess it's just that male instinct or something. I probably shouldn't have been so hard on him...but you know my temper." Jane didn't respond, but forced back a sarcastic smile. Did she _ever_ know Erin's temper...

Both girls sat in silence for a few moments, Erin watching Jane force the needle in and out of the thick, coarse, brown material she was holding. "What are you making?" She said finally, curiosity getting the best of her.

"A leather jacket." Jane replied, holding up what resembled a sleeve attached to a misshapen piece of the leather. "It's probably the crappiest leather known to man, and I'm not the best at sowing, but it passes the time and takes my mind off everything horrible that has happened." She grimaced slightly. "Plus, it will be great to have during the cold weather." She said as an afterthought.

"Yeah...but I'm not sure it gets too cold here." Erin replied, glancing out the window at the pearly blue sky of Middle Earth.

"That's true, but I still feel like doing something." Jane half-smiled. "I'm so glad I don't have to get up tomorrow and fight for my life again. It's so emotionally exhausting...I know can take care of myself, but sometimes I'd rather not, you know?" She said fervently, pushing the needle through the fabric and narrowly avoiding putting a hole in her index finger, "I just can't believe we're done. Aras is dead...it's over. It's so wonderful. Now we can grieve over what happened, but it's all in the past. It's so freeing..."

"Ummm not really..." Erin trailed off, wondering how on Earth Jane could have forgotten something of this mush importance, "We aren't done with this enemy yet!"

"What do you mean? Why not?" Jane looked a bit confused and wary, like she dreaded the answer.

"It's just that- Niori told us"- Erin spoke quickly. She stopped and sighed, shaking her head. "They're after our world too, remember? Big bad shadow god guy…" Erin said quietly, and Jane gasped, remembering.

"Oh, _God_. You're right. Killing Aras wasn't the end that I thought it was." Jane fell backwards onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Wonderful..." She muttered sarcastically.

Quite suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Erin jumped up off the bed and opened it.

To their great surprise, Eldarion stormed into the room, followed by a couple guards. His eyes burned with an angry fire. Jane leapt up and stood. "Your majesty!" Jane exclaimed.

"Ladies", he said abruptly, "there is urgent news that I feel I must tell you first in person, lest you hear it through another. I trust that you will relay this news to Niori and Carla." He took a breath and continued darkly. "We aren't finished this battle yet."

Jane and Erin exchanged significant looks. "Am I the only one who didn't forget about the other bad guys?" Erin muttered.

Eldarion continued seriously, "Our troops did not kill all of the Eastern men, and I will not let them get away…they will be stopped before they can take anymore innocent lives. Prepare yourselves for battle; we leave in a few hours."

l.l.ll.l

An- Okay, so I have to ask if everyone is as pumped as I am that they're FINALLY making 'The Hobbit' into a movie! I personally say it's about time! The lyrics used are from 'The only promise that remains' by Reba and Justin Timberlake. SO, you wouldn't think that that would be a good duet, but it is seriously one of my favourite songs at the moment…so everyone should go and download it! Anyway, that all for now! See you next chapter!


	49. A Marching We Will Go

An- Hey hey all! Nothing new to say, so just read and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 49

Niori was packing a handful of arrows into her quiver when Eldarion walked past her, looking like he was about to be sick and scream at the same time. She put her quiver on the ground and went after him.

"Eldarion," she spoke, putting a hand on his arm to stop him, "what's wrong?"

"It's the men- err, warriors," Eldarion replied, amusing Niori with his very quick unsexist correction, "So many were lost three days ago that they're all certain we cannot win this second battle (like that was a change, Niori thought but kept to herself). Even if I order them with threats, they will go unwillingly, which lessens our chance of victory even more."

Niori nodded and looked around the crowd in front of her. She hadn't noticed the mood before, but she did understand their hesitation. But what they didn't know was what lay before them if they lost.

It was time she put the fear of God in them.

She climbed onto the table and stood before them. Niori waited until silence fell and then she spoke, her voice loud and clear.

"Do you know what will happen if they win? Your sons, fathers, brothers and husbands who wait in Mirkwood will be brutally slaughtered. Your daughters, mothers, sisters and wives will all wish that they had been killed along with the men," very slowly, Niori lifted her shirt over her head and stood before them in her bra, letting every set of eyes stare at her scars. Until that moment, she hadn't realized that she was no longer ashamed of what had been done to her body, "if they have no qualms about doing this to me and two little princesses, then they will have none about doing this to your women. Their king may be dead, but many of them are still monsters and will have no mercy when it comes to the people you love. Are you going to happen? Or will you fight for the ones you love?"

The roar from the crowd was all the answer Niori needed.

l.l.l.l.l

Niori's words sent a buzzing excitement through the camp, one that had not been felt since they had set out to rescue her and the two princesses. Instead of looking at the bleak odds (which in all honesty, wasn't like it was anything even remotely new), they were pumped and speaking only of victory.

And peace; a peace that, unbeknownst to them should have been theirs already, that many had never even had hope would come.

They had destroyed the first half of the army, so what was going to stop from doing the same to the other half? There had been battles worse off and still won…an entire war with worse odds had been won.

And because of this, even those who had never even thought of fighting before were more than ready to do it. Not only the spare men and boys of the village, but the women too, who would have never considered holding a sword beforehand. The attack on the village and subsistent victory had shown them that they were of use after all.

Julianne had taken it upon herself, along with some of the younger warriors, to teach anyone planning to come a quick lesson of battle 101. It wasn't very in depth, but it was enough that would give a higher chance of survival.

Amongst the already officially declared was Erin, and of course Arien and Silmarwen…

But not if their brother had anything to say about it.

"No! And I repeat it for the last time!"

"And I repeat, for the last time, yes!"

What had started as a hushed discussion had very quickly become a screaming fit as both (Arien had not yet joined in) their tempers and protests grew.

"You can't stop me!" Sil screamed, her rage blowing over any sense of poise or composure, "I'll disguise myself if I must! It has proven to work before!"

"Then I'll tie you to a chair before we leave and post guards around you!"

"May I remind you that I have escaped far tougher bonds and far harsher guards than any you could bestow upon me!"

"The only reason you escaped was because of Niori, and believe me, I won't allow her to help you this time!"

"You speak as though you could stop Niori from doing anything! As if you could deny her anything in the first place!"

Now Arien saw that it was her time to intervene.

"This has been going on for nearly twenty minutes," she spoke, for some reason the only one of the three who had managed to stay calm, "and by now we each know the others opinions…and screaming them over and over is doing none of us any good. Eldarion, we know that the last thing you want is us to accompany you…and you know that we are going to do just that. I may not be as…eager as Sil to march with you, but I'll do so as bravely as her. As bravely as nearly every member of our family has. We have as much right to fight for freedom as any other."

It was the recalling of the family history that finally swayed Eldarion.

"I know…" Eldarion half whispered in a way that made it seem as though it pained him to do so.

"Now that it is decided," Arien said, glad that her brother and sister no longer had any need to fight, "we have many things to prepare…and such a short time to do it. For do we not march at dawn?"

"If the three of you are done," a voice broke out from behind them, "may I have a moment?"

The three of them turned towards the voice and found Niori standing a few feet away, leaning against the side of a building and looking on patiently.

"How long have you been standing there?" Silmarwen asked.

"Long enough to hear Eldarion say that he'd stop me from doing something," his cheeks went a bit pink at that, "but I have more important things to do right now than correct you; Arien, I yet again need your translating skills."

Without questioning, Arien walked towards Niori, and as she got closer, she noticed something that she hadn't at first; instead of the usual battle clothes, Niori was only wearing her leggings, and underneath her open tunic was just one of her small tank tops. That surprised Arien, but what shocked her was the fact that her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, revealing the back of her neck…

…And the branded scar that she had kept hidden beneath her hair.

Seeing Arien's shock, Niori spoke.

"I really don't want to be a Joan of Arc figure head, symbol of hope, but the crowd reacted to these scars, so I'll leave them uncovered as a reminder whenever someone begins to lose their drive. It's not exactly the most protective outfit, but hey, the Celts went around bare chested, so the barely dressed way has worked out before. And this," she gently reached back and touched the back of her neck, "this I'm still so ashamed of…and the thought of people knowing that it's there, let alone seeing it makes me want to hide. But that's the exact reason that I have to; I've beaten him every other way, and this is the last way…to the shame of what he did to me. This scar will bother me forever because he literally left his mark on me, but…"

Niori's voice trailed off, and Arien saw that she was having a hard time. So Arien changed the topic.

"What is it that you desire me to translate?"

The look on Niori's face proved that she was grateful to get back on topic.

"I need you to get your friend to ask our prisoners if they'd rather stay prisoners or fight for us. I know a few are too badly injured to be considered, but the others have a choice. I've already run the idea by Eldarion and he said yes…and then he and your sister must have gotten into it before he could tell you."

"The moment Sil opened her mouth," Arien replied with a small shake of her head, "she said that we were going, and the moment Eldarion opened his mouth was to say we weren't."

"I think I've had a bad influence on that girl," Niori half whispered to herself with a small smile, "now go on, go find Neda."

Arien nodded and begun to leave, but stopped after a few steps.

"Niori…I'm proud of you."

It felt strange saying it, because it was usually Niori saying it to her, but Arien felt that it was important to say. It was a throw back to the explanation about her neck, but it was only now that it felt right to say.

"Thanks hun…you can't imagine how much that means," though Arien very easily could, "but you really need to go; you said it yourself, we leave at dawn."

With the end of Niori's words, Arien ran off to do as she was bid.

l.l.l.l.l.

Jane sighed. A look of nostalgia shining in her eyes, which were distant. "You know, it's at times like this when I really miss Aragorn..."

Carla nodded solemnly, a small smile on her face. "I know what you mean. That guy had some serious skill with a blade."

This was the first smile she had had in days…and though it hurt to, for one simple moment, forget her grief, it felt so good too.

Even though it had only been four days since Eomer's death, Carla was beginning to be able to force her mind to think of other things; such as the next battle…and at this moment, battles past.

"He taught me how to fight." Jane felt her throat constrict slightly. "He was the reason I am who I today...what I can do. I owe a lot to him." She sighed. "Do you remember Helm's Deep?" She asked suddenly, flashing a grin. "The insane terror we felt watching the oncoming army?"

"300 against 10,000." Carla nodded. "How can I forget? Thank god Haldir showed up, or else we sure as hell wouldn't be here today! You know what, Gandalf would be pretty good right now too."

"That's for sure." Jane nodded in agreement. "He kicked some ass too! That battle was amazing. Of course, I sliced my arm pretty damn badly," She absently rubbed her left arm on which the scar was faded to a very pale pink, " and Niori- she almost died that night! But still; you have to admit that first big battle was amazing."

"It was amazing, but how is it that I was the only one of the three of us to not get hurt?" Carla asked, confusion and disbelief in her voice.

Jane chuckled, "Yeah, why is that?" She suddenly became quiet. "It's strange...I haven't thought of Aragorn since our last march to battle…and here he is again, at the front of my mind."

"Yeah, it kind of sneaks up on you sometime, doesn't it?" Carla said understandingly, "The last time we were here...it feels like a lifetime ago, even if it was only a year or so ago."

"It does." Jane agreed. "I can't believe we were here a year ago...we've grown so much!" She shook her head in disbelief. "And I can hardly believe that, during Helm's Deep, Elijah was... in Erin's womb." She finished the sentence with a grimace.

Carla turned to look at Jane with wide eyes. "Oh my God!" She burst out laughing. "When you put it that way- eeeeeewwww!!!"

Jane laughed, and rolled her eyes. "I sound like some sort of sick pedophile, don't I?" She asked dryly.

"Hell yeah." Carla agreed fervently.

"Gee, thanks." Jane said sarcastically.

"He was a fetus!" Carla continued, barely controlling her laughter, "while we were fighting for Helm's deep! Can you believe that?!"

"Okay, now you're just pissing me off." Jane tried to look angry, but to no avail, she too started laughing, "In all fairness, we've been gone for seventeen years, Carla!"

"Or, even better," Carla went on, lost in her reminiscing and the annoyance of Jane, "remember the night he was conceived...?"

Jane glared at her. "Oh, now you're just plain mean."

Carla laughed derisively. "Alright, I'll stop."

God it felt so good to laugh again…to forget for one simple moment; Carla had never been so glad to crack a joke at Jane's expense.

l.l.l.l.ll

Erin had ended spending the past few hours with the girls, half to comfort Carla and half because she wanted to stay away from Frodo. He had come to the house to apologize, but Erin didn't want to see him; she was just too damn pissed off to hear it. Jane had managed to calm her down, but then when Frodo had come, all she could remember was the word forbid.

Being married meant that they shared decisions together…not forbidding anyone. Okay, so her decision to go had been kinda one-sided, but that one word (forbid) just pissed her off so much that that point seemed moot. Forbidden implied complete control…and married or not, no one had complete control over her; even if this time period it was the norm for husbands to control their wives, Erin was a very modern woman and wouldn't stand for it.

But eventually she had calmed down and let him say 'I'm sorry', and just like everything was pretty much back to normal.

Normal besides that an hour later Erin was putting on chain mail for the first time.

"Okay, this is so not comfortable at all!"

"I don't think that they were designed with comfort in mind," Niori replied from her spot sitting on the bed, "and besides, it's mine and since you happen to be bigger than me in certain areas, it's going to be tight anyway."

"Are you sure you want me to wear it?" Erin asked, still apprehensive about Niori not having its protection.

"It would kind of defeat the whole tank top to show off my scars plan."

"Which, may I add for the hundredth time, is an insane plan that should be abandoned."

"Your protests are duly noted," Niori said as she came to stand beside Erin to look at the two of them in the full length mirror, "and they're also duly dismissed."

It was a backwards contrast that still managed to surprise Erin; it was usually Niori dressing for battle and her in the average clothes. This was a total switch.

"The Xena look suits you pretty well," Niori commented as she studied Erin's appearance.

"If anyone's Xena, it's you," Erin replied with a laugh, "I'd be more of her sidekick, if that."

Niori just shook her head with a laugh while she helped adjust the chain mail.

"So finish suiting up so that I can fix what you do wrong."

"Ha ha," Erin responded sarcastically, "I'm not five."

"Never said you were, but I've been doing this a significant time longer than you. And don't take it too hard; I managed to put it on backwards the first time I had to put it on. I had to struggle twenty minutes to get out of it. Much to my embarrassment, Legolas was the only one there at that moment…and I had to ask him to help me out of it."

"Did you now?"

"I had clothes on underneath! Besides, he teased me so bad I wouldn't have slept with him anyway."

Erin pulled her tunic onto her shoulders and had begun to button it up when she looked out the open window and saw little Arien approaching through the open window.

"Hey," Erin said, "here comes Arien."

Niori looked up sharply.

"I'll be back. I want to hear what Arien has learned."

Niori left without another word, and Erin couldn't help but wonder when Niori had stopped merely participating in wars and started to help plan them.

As she passed the doorway, Niori met Frodo, who was coming in.

"Hello," Frodo greeted Niori as they passed each other, and then his voice grew especially kind, "if you don't mind my saying so Niori, you're beautiful."

"Oh," Niori replied with a large, confident grin, "I know."

When she was gone and Frodo turned his attention to his wife, Erin was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"I thought that perhaps she was feeling self conscious about the difference in her body now that she shows it," he explained, "and that she could use reassurance, but apparently it was unneeded; she seems to be back to her old self."

"A lot of that was bravado," Erin laughed, "but my God it's nice to hear her sound so conceited and insufferable again. Now what can I help you with?"

"I came to see how it was going."

Why was it that every one thought that she'd have trouble with something as simple as getting dressed?

"Jesus," she complained, "from the way you guys are talking you make sound freaking helpless. I know how to get dressed all by myself!"

Frodo opened his mouth to say something, but Jane popped her head through the window before he could.

"You better get out here," she told them, "we're doing the whole last pre-battle meeting."

With that Jane's head disappeared.

"It's hard to believe that not even three weeks ago I hated her," Erin spoke suddenly, the thought hitting her out of nowhere, "I hated all three of them; honestly and truly hated. But now I don't; it's not like it used to be before because you just can't erase what made that happen…and it'll never be like that again."

"So what is it like?" Frodo asked.

"It's not perfect, that's for sure; there are still a few holes that haven't been filled and cracks that need repair. But do you know what? I honestly think that it's stronger than before; we were friends without question, but now we know that, that even through great adversity, our friendship is strong enough to survive."

"I always knew that all would end up well for you," Frodo replied as he took her hand and they headed for the door, "well, perhaps I had my doubts about Jane for a brief moment, but even they were silenced quickly; a love that the four of you share is hard to come by and even more difficult to break."

By now they were outside and gravitating towards the rest of the crowd. They came to stand by Niori, who was talking to Neda through Arien.

"This is good," she murmured to herself.

"What is?" Frodo asked, and Niori turned her attention to him.

"Neda says that five men will come to our side; one because they were forced into this war in the first place, two because they just want it to be over and the other two because they've decided that we'll probably win and think that their welfare will be better off on the victorious side than the losing one."

"What about the other ones?" Erin asked.

"Three are too wounded," Arien replied this time, "so their choice will come later. The others are loyal to their cause…so they shall remain prisoners."

"Which is a good thing; we wouldn't want them loose anyway," Niori broke in, and when questioning eyes were directed at her, she continued, "I quite vividly remember them. I'm rather certain that Sil does too."

Enough said. Erin couldn't help but shudder at the idea that they had even been in the same village as her, tied up or not. The hard glint in Niori's eyes only made that shudder seem colder.

Neda said something quite suddenly and Arien translated it for him, directing it at Niori.

"He says that you are a very forgiving person; first the she-Elf and some of these other men."

"It's not forgiveness," Niori replied, "but practicality; if we can use them, then it'd be foolish not to."

When Arien finished translating for him, Neda nodded gravely.

Speaking of she-Elf, Erin was still surprised that Niori hadn't been 'accidentally' shot in the back in the last battle where Lillianna had been one of the hidden archers.

Maybe Lillianna had learned her lesson after all.

"So five more people." Erin spoke, attempting to lighten the mood, "that's always a good thing; it's not exactly the army of Elves that you guys got at Helm's Deep, but hey you take whatever you can get right? Now let's get this show on the road!"

Erin began to walk away, following with the rest of the departing crowd.

"Ummm Erin, aren't you forgetting something?" Niori asked, trying to hold back laughter, "Like, I don't know…your sword."

Erin's cheeks blushed pink when she looked down and saw that indeed her sword was not hanging at her hip.

Smooth Erin, she thought.

"Right…I need that don't I?"

All she got in return was a chorus of laughter.

l.l..l

Another march, although not as long as it could have been. Thankfully, the army they were tracking was less than a day ahead (so said scouts), so this was no more than a brisk walk. Thank God they had no idea that they were being tracked.

For the moment Niori walked alone; Jane was talking to Elijah and Pippin, Erin with Frodo and surprisingly enough, Carla with Elfwine.

Though Niori could understand that, most people couldn't; in the face of tragedy even the bitterest of enemies could find solace in each other. They both needed a shoulder to cry on, so naturally they turned to someone who knew the extent of their suffering; each other.

"You do seem to be a rather difficult woman to track down," a gruff voice spoke as the speaker moved into step beside her.

Niori looked over and smiled when she realized that Gimli was now walking beside her.

"You're right; we don't see nearly enough of each other at all."

That was far too true; Gimli seemed to be out of camp so much they barely had time for five minutes conversations at supper time. And it wasn't as though she had been up to seeing visitors as of late. In fact, the last long conversation had been over a two weeks ago, just after she had managed to pull herself up from alcohol…and that conversation had consisted of Gimli pretty much telling her that while she knew that she was going through something so damn terrible and wasn't expected to just be better all of the sudden, that she better start taking care of herself again. Otherwise he's take the job on himself.

"Blame young Eldarion for that," the Dwarf replied, "he always seems to have me out scouting something or guarding our chief prisoner."

"You're guarding Lillianna?"

She hadn't known that bit of information.

"Yes, and may I say that I would have volunteered even if Eldarion hadn't asked; I keep hoping she'll try to run so that I have an excuse to cleave her in two with my axe."

Niori burst out into loud laughter that took a few minutes to end.

"You can't even understand how much I love you right now," she was finally able to speak, and shook her head with her words.

"Speaking of…"

Niori saw where Gimli was venturing and was tempted to tell him to back off, but for some reason she stayed silent. She hadn't spoken about what happened between her and Legolas three days ago; speaking about love to Carla would have been cruel, Jane and Erin had been with Carla nearly all the time and even Sil and Arien had been busy. She supposed that had she really wanted to she would have made them all have time for her, but she hadn't wanted to tell. But now it was about time that she did, and Gimli would listen as well as any of the girls.

"Whatever you want to say," she replied finally, "just come out with it please."

"It seems to me that there's been a bit of a difference in the Elf for the past few days…"

For a moment Niori was horrified; could Legolas have spoken of what had happened…what she confessed, to someone? She didn't want anyone else to know the deepest tortures in her heart, and the thought of the one person who she trusted with them letting others know made her feel sick.

"Don't worry," Gimli reassured her, "he spoke not of what happened, said he would not betray you in that way. The reason I ask is because he's taken to getting a very idiotic smile for a few moments every once and a while, and I've only ever seen that when he thinks of you. So I've given into the assumption that you've done something to give him hope."

Is that what she had done? Kissing Legolas had just happened. Should he have hope? Niori admitted that she didn't hate him anymore, but that mean that they could be together again? Or had too much happened?

"I don't know," Niori answered truthfully, "I don't know what I was doing…or what I meant by it. It kind of just happened, and I don't know if it could happen again. I know what happened with Lillianna wasn't really his fault, but he _did_ kiss her back. How am I supposed to just get over it, even if it was a stupid mistake. Maybe if it was anyone else but Lillianna it would be easier.

"And what makes everything so hard is that, though it took something painful and drastic to do it, I was able to forgive Carla, Jane and Erin before Legolas. And in many ways they did worse to me, so how can I forgive them and not him?"

"I can't explain that," Gimli responded, "but I can say that some wounds heal faster than others. Perhaps it was the promise Legolas made –yes he told me about that- that makes this hurt the gravest."

Maybe that really was it; Legolas had promised her point blank to never hurt her like she had been hurt so many other times and in the end he had. Maybe it was just harder for her to forgive a broken promise than just actions or words.

"Give it time and I assure you that it will come."

"You really know what to say to make a girl feel better," Niori told him thankfully.

She believed him, she really did. Niori wanted it to happened, no matter how long it took her heart to fully forgive. And first chance she got she was going to tell the actual story to the girls and Sil and Arien, because she wanted to be reassured all the much more. It was time that she let all of them truly back in, in the way that she had let Legolas in.

"I love him," Niori whispered, fully admitting and accepting it out loud for the first time in a long time.

The last time the admission had felt this new had been when she was dying in the caverns underneath Helm's Deep…and this time felt as new as that had.

"Now that my dear," Gimli spoke with a broad smile, "is something that many a person, myself included, have been longing to hear you say for over a month."

And subconsciously, Niori had been longing to hear it too.

l.ll.l.l

Darkness. That was what she was standing in…complete darkness.

Wait a minute! Carla recognized this darkness; oh fun…that meant that she was having another deity induced dream.

So Carla stood there patiently for said deity to speak.

"Umm…so yeah," Carla spoke, her voice unsure as it broke the silence, "in case you don't realize it, I'm kind of here…"

She let her words trail off, hoping for an answer.

"_I'm aware of that, child_."

Even though she had been waiting for it, the silky voice made her jump.

"Now, why exactly _am_ I here?" Carla asked, and then horror took her, "Oh my God. I've messed up…I failed. I screwed up their futures…oh my God."

"_Calm yourself_," the voice reassured her, "_you have failed nothing…yet. In fact, you have done exceedingly well; you've kept many alive_."

A shot jabbed through Carla's heart as the words made her remember who she hadn't been able to save.

"If I haven't screwed up," Carla whispered, unable to keep the pain and grief from her cracked voice, "then what's the deal?"

"_The time I spoke of has nearly come, and since the minds of mortals are so fleeting, I need to know that you remember all that you were told_."

Had she just insulted her? Carla couldn't exactly be sure and wasn't going to ask.

"There was something about blood and doors…" Carla replied.

She couldn't remember exactly what the words were, and blushed a little bit at this fact; she probably should have, considering they were super important. But they always paled in comparison to what else she had learned; Carla could remember every second of the visions of the future beyond vividly.

To her, that was what counted the most.

"_Well enough_," was said a moment later, "_you will know the rest when the time comes and the choices must be made_."

"Do you want to let me in on when exactly this is going to happen…and what my possible choice is?"

Only silence answered her…

Carla jarred awake suddenly, jerking her head up and feeling the back connect with something.

"Jesus Christ Carla!"

She blinked as she looked around at her surroundings in an attempt to figure out where she was.

She was on a horse and that was the first thing she noticed. The second was that the horse was moving. There were people moving along with the horse, lots of them.

Right. They were going to battle.

Then why the hell was she asleep? More like, _how_ the hell was she asleep?

"Damnit Carla! That is so going to bruise!"

Fourthly, Carla realized that there was someone sitting behind her on the horse.

She turned back to look, and there was Niori, looking irritated as she rubbed her chin.

So that was what her head had connected with.

"What am I doing exactly?" Carla asked, her voice a little groggy.

"You were sleeping and I was sitting here to make sure you didn't fall off but I'm regretting that."

"But how am I sleeping?" Carla asked, still confused, "last thing I remember was talking to Elfwine. I know I was dead tired and a little drowsy, but…"

"Well you see," Niori started hesitantly, sounding guilty, "we –Jane, Erin and I- know that you haven't really slept in three days; you can't be dead tired, so we kind of gave you something…"

"What the fuck!" Carla cried angrily, "You drugged me!"

"It's not _really_ a drug…just a root…it wasn't _that_ much…" when she realized that that approach wasn't going to work, Niori changed it, "it was Erin. Her idea and she put it in your water…I just agreed to make sure you didn't fall off the horse…"

Carla wanted to hit something, but Niori hopped off the horse so fast that she didn't have a chance.

"I swear," she cried at Niori, who was getting out of there as fast as she could, "if I die because I'm dozy from some herb, drug thing, I'm going to come back to haunt you and make your lives miserable!"

l.l.l.l

"So I'm going to assume she wasn't very happy."

"What the hell do you think?" Niori replied irritably, rubbing her chin, which was beginning to darken into a bruise.

Jane had figured –knew- that it was a stupid idea to 'drug' Carla, but she hadn't put up to much of a protest. Erin had been insistent and Niori had attempted to be the voice of reason, but had eventually caved.

Jane figured that when Carla tracked her and Erin down, Niori wouldn't be the only one with a bruise.

Jane couldn't help but grimace, wondering if she could talk Carla into waiting to hit her until after the battle. That would certainly be more practical. Not that Carla ever did practical.

Oh well, Jane sighed as she accepted the inevitable, I'd be just as pissed if it was me…

Though a good nap, drug induced or not, didn't sound like such a bad idea at the moment. But that wasn't going to happen, so Jane pushed the desire to the back of her mind.

On the upside, no stopping for rests and such a small distance meant that all of this got over all the much sooner; God she just wanted it to be over. Jane was so sick of war, battle and death. She just wanted it to end.

"I still can't believe you totally forgot about this part of the army."

Niori's voice startled Jane out of her thoughts, and she looked over to her friend. When she realized what had been said she looked away again, this time in embossment. Man that made her sound like a moron.

Why had she told Niori that?

"Blonde moment…" Jane half heartedly replied, fingering a lock of her hair.

"Always blame it on the hair colour. Way to be a stereotype."

"Shut up Niori!"

Now Jane was the irritated one; all in one day she had managed to make herself sound like a pedophile and an airhead. She didn't need to be reminded of it anymore.

"Geez, someone hasn't got laid lately."

Jane actually choked as her eyes went wide. She turned to Niori again, shocked.

"_What_!"

"You're unbelievably cranky, and lately I've come to realize that that means you haven't gotten any in a few days."

Oh my God.. Niori could not actually be able to tell that. Or, more embarrassing, what if she could?

"Please God tell me you're joking about being able to tell."

So, it was technically the truth, but that could be logically deduced in ways other than her mood; Jane had been comforting the grieving Carla and getting ready for war, so there really hadn't been time…

"Yes I can," Niori replied matter of factly, "I pick up on these things, and don't you know that by now? Though, I do admit I'm quite surprised that you're the sex craved one."

Jane was blushing and she couldn't reply. Yes, she was proud that she now had a sex life, but as she had realized, she still wasn't comfortable about talking about it. She had thought that would change, but apparently not.

Though she could be shameless with Elijah, she could only manage a 'yes, we did it' when talking to anyone else, and even then she felt a little uncomfortable.

Some things just never change. Or at least, it had yet to change. Here's hoping it eventually did.

"If you want to find Elijah and disappear for a quickie, I'll cover for you."

The worst part was that Niori was being completely serious.

Jane couldn't lie to herself and say that the idea didn't have some appeal, but there was no way she'd go through with it. Not to mention she just wanted this entire conversation to be over; Jane had always thought listening to Niori discuss her own sex life was bad, but having her friend probe her about hers was even worse.

" I swear Niori, get out of her right now or I'll give you a bruise to match Carla's."

"I was only trying to help."

Yet again, the worst part was that Niori was being completely serious.

God running into battle seemed like such an appealing alternative to this conversation.

l.l.ll.

An- Everyone will be happy to know that there is a hundred guarntee that the next chapter will be out in under two weeks! Why do you ask? Becasue it's already written! All of it! But that will probably be the only time that happens, so don't expect it all the time. lol. Bai bai all!


	50. The Final Battle

An- Bet some of you didn't believe us when I said that'd we'd get one out in under two weeks. Well HA! you were wrong becasue here is proof! MWHAHAHAHA! Okay, now that I got that out of my system, onto the chapter!

Chapter 50

Besides the killing, it was the pouring rain that had started to fall that was the hardest. That caused the grass to be slippery and the dirt to become mud, and that made not only killing but surviving much more difficult. 

Erin's confidence seemed to dim a little now that she was in an entirely different terrain. 

Thankfully Frodo and Elijah flanked her, watching over her to make sure that if she got in trouble, they'd be there to save her. 

But she hadn't needed it yet.

Here's hoping that I continue not to need it, Erin thought to herself.

Moments after she thought that, she found herself saving someone instead of needing to be saved.

Elijah was fighting, and he was under the assumption that his father was still at his back. In reality Frodo had been swarmed and then driven away from his son. Since Elijah was assured, he paid more attention to the front of him than the back. Yet it was from the rear that this latest threat came from.

"Oh my God Elijah!" Erin screamed, horrific images of seeing him die running through her mind. 

Then she reacted as any mother would; she dove in head first to protect her child.

She checked the man before he could even raise his sword. He stumbled a bit, and then he turned back to Erin with anger shining in his eyes.

Maybe throwing herself in between someone else and a sword hadn't been her best idea ever. It sure hadn't worked out for Niori when she had done it.

Erin swung her sword when he was close enough and it embedded into his left shoulder. He cried out in pain and then pulled the sword loose and right out of Erin's hands.

And then he just kept coming for her.

Her eyes widened and Erin knew that she had to run; she had nothing to protect herself with anymore and Frodo and Elijah were otherwise occupied. 

Before she could, an iron grip clenched around her throat. She got a half gasp out before her airway was completely blocked. 

Desperately Erin reached up to grasp at his hands, trying to loosen them so that she could breath again. But his hand only encircled her neck much harder.

He was just too strong for her.

Her mind whirled frantically, trying to think of some way to free herself before she passed out.

There was nothing…

Yes there was.

Her hand shot down to her waist, where her small knife was tucked into her belt. As she felt her consciousness begin to waver, Erin pulled it out and drove it into the hand that was choking her.

This time he howled as he let go of her.

Thank God Erin had thought to bring that with her. 

She had no idea if he'd try for her again, so Erin did the first thing she thought of; she hit him. 

Her fist connected with his stomach, and when he doubled over she shoved him roughly to the ground and lay there for only a moment before he began to get up again. 

So Erin wasn't finished. 

Now she broke one of the key rules of a fair fight; she kicked a man while he was down. Not only did Erin kick him, but did so in the face. And hard enough to make cracking noises.

Finally he stopped moving, but Erin doubted if he was dead.

Now onto the next person who wanted to kill her. 

l.l.l.l.l

With a cry, Jane brought her sword back and slashed two men across their throats simultaneously, cutting open the artery and spraying her with their bright red blood. Spitting the disgusting, irony stuff out of her mouth, she figured she must look positively gruesome, but she really didn't care; she just wanted herself, and everyone she cared about to survive the day. And of course, the more she killed the less there were to harm the people she loved. 

Dodging a strike to her own, unprotected, neck, Jane kicked a flimsy-looking orc hard in the chest, and it fell down onto its back, dropping its sword. Before the orc could defend itself again, she had already imbedded her sword in its ribcage.

A burst of inspiration struck her (driven by the countless action movies she'd seen while at home over the past year), and she seized a sword from off the ground so that she had a sword in each hand.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man spot her, and (she supposed) figured that she was an easy kill. She didn't turn to directly face him until he was close enough to realize that she was holding two weapons. A look of utter surprise on his face, she kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Before he could raise his weapon to strike her, she crossed her swords in front of her and in a flash, he was decapitated. 

Jane cringed when his head parted from his body and the great mass fell lifeless to the ground before her. Turning swiftly, she flung her extra sword at an oncoming man; he cried out when the sword hit him in the chest, and he fell.

Panting, she brushed her drenched hair out of her eyes. Her adrenaline level lowered for that second, and she felt a wave of physical and emotional exhaustion hit her, making her eyes feel heavy and her mind foggy. She shook her head fiercely to wake herself up. She couldn't say how long they'd been fighting (3-4 hours?), but she was already feeling the effects.

"I can't relax, not yet." She muttered to herself, as she killed another four men without hesitation. She lifted her sword to block an oncoming attack, but wasn't fast enough. She gasped when the cold metal of an enemy sword broke the skin on her upper right arm. A line of blood ran down her arm, only to be mixed with the blood that was already all over her.

"Fuck!" She yelled, angry at herself for letting herself get hit. She blocked another strike from the same, huge man (who was clearly much stronger than her), and, in sheer desperation, kicked him as hard as she could in the groin. When the grip on his sword slackened, she jumped at the opportunity, grabbing his weapon and turning it on him, pushing it viciously into his stomach. With a gurgling noise, the man fell over, dead.

It was at this moment Jane wondered fiercely where Elijah and the girls were, and if they were alright. She had a feeling that everyone was okay right now...but another intense feeling of foreboding that made her stomach feel almost sick. She looked around: there was no one around her that she knew closely, but she thought she caught a glimpse of Carla a fair distance away.

"Hey Girlie!" Jane heard a raucous voice yell mockingly. She whirled around to see an man grinning maliciously at her. 

"Oh, please. Girlie?" She raised her eyebrows as she smashed her sword against the man's, parrying his strike long enough for her to strike him, first in leg, which was the closest part she could hit. He let out a wail of pain, and when he let down his guard for that crucial second, she buried her sword in his heart.

l.l.l.l.l

There was something in the air, and Carla could sense it there. Even through the adrenaline that pumped through her and the sounds, smells and textures of battle held her senses, Carla knew that that nameless something was there. It was a tingle and a pressure that came and filled the air just before a storm broke…

She knew that the storm she thought of had nothing to do with the rain that poured down from the dark clouds. 

Something was going to happen. She didn't know what, only that it would most likely be big and bad.

For the moment there was no one around her that she had to kill, so she took a deep and ragged breath while she had the chance. 

They had been at this for five hours now, and it had gone beyond taking its toll on both her mental and physical health. But hey, she had gone on longer and still managed not to drop from exhaustion.

What was worse was the fact that it showed no signs of being over anytime soon. 

She moved towards the core of the fight, not running so that she could conserve her strength; even before she reached the crowd she was attacked. 

Two men jumped her, and she moved out of their path without a moment to spare; the sword swung past her head so close that tips of her soaked hair flew into the air. 

One of the men tried to grab hold of her wrist, but she dug her elbow into his stomach before he got hold of her. He took a step back with a grunt, and then slipped in the slick, muddy grass. Thankfully he took the other man down with him. 

Carla drove her sword into the chests of the men in turn, hoping that the strike was good enough to cause them as quick a death as possible.

Something ploughed into her back, sending Carla face down in the mud. She coughed and gagged as it filled her mouth and nose, and then she tried to wipe it from her eyes. 

When she could finally see again, an Orc was standing above her, thrusting his long spear down to where she lay. Carla yelped as she used the hilt of her sword to knock the spear out of her direct path. It embedded in the ground just beside her right ear, and Carla knew that it if she hadn't reacted so fast, it would have been in her face. 

Grabbing hold of the bottom of the spear, Carla forced it upwards with all her strength. It thrust upwards, the blunt end catching the Orc in the forehead. 

Before the Orc could make any further move, he was tumbling forward...and before she could make any further move, he had landed on top of her. 

The dead weight landed on her chest, swooshing the air out of her. 

"Gah!" Carla cried out as she could breath again and as she rolled the Orc off of her. 

"You're welcome."

Carla looked up, remembering that something had to have brought it down on top of her. Jane was standing there, alert for anyone else who could attack them as she held a hand down to Carla. 

Carla took it gratefully and got back to her feet. 

"Thanks."

"You can pay me back by being there next time I need my ass saved."

Then battle found them again.

Carla heard Jane give out a cry of pain, and forgetting the men who were bearing down on her, she whirled around to see what had happened to her friend. 

The top of Jane's right wrist was bleeding, and Carla noticed that because of that, there was no sword in her hand.

"Carla! sword!" Jane screamed as a blow came towards her.

Without a moments hesitation Carla threw the sword to her friend. Jane managed to catch and then use it with her left hand, just in time to block the attack. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Carla saw someone rushing her. Now it was her time to feel panic because her weapon was currently in Jane's hand. 

"Jane! Get your own damn sword! I need mine NOW!"

Jane finished slicing her opponent's stomach, looked at Carla's danger and then tossed the sword right back as she dove for her own.

When Carla caught hers she went down into a crouch, and when he was over top of her, she drove her sword up into his rib cage. 

This time she managed to get out of the way before the body landed on her. 

Even as her own body continued to fight, there was still the whisper at the back of her mind that something was going to happen…and it waited for the storm to break. 

l.l.l.l 

"Twenty-nine!"

Niori heard Gimli's voice call out over the noise that was all around her, and she knew that Legolas was somewhere nearby.

Now there was something she hadn't heard in awhile; the number competition.

It had been even longer since she had participated in it. 

"Thirty-two!"

Both Gimli and Legolas's eyes snapped to her when she called out, and they both looked shocked. She was a little shocked too, but now that her thirst for vengeance was quenched it made battle easier. Mentally at least, because physically it was unfortunately just as tough.

"Make that thirty-three!" she cried as she killed another man.

"Finally some real competition!" Gimli finally cried an answer.

Niori couldn't help but smile at the jab that was directed at Legolas.

"No competition at all since I'm at forty!" 

Just for once I want to beat him, Niori couldn't help but think, losing to Gimli is one thing, but Legolas is an entire matter altogether. 

"Whatever happened to letting a lady win?" she called out again, continuing to cut down all those poor souls that came within striking distance. 

"What happened is that you'd throw a fit if we did that!" came a reply.

They had a point there. 

So there went all the chances of personal victory. 

Damn, Niori began to swear but then a shiver so severe traveled up her spine that she stopped dead. 

The shiver had nothing to do with the freezing rain that had long since soaked her. 

A dread she couldn't understand took hold of her heart and left her frozen. Even as she was attacked, she couldn't move, no matter how she tried. She was too _terrified_…

"Niori! What are you doing! MOVE!"

But she couldn't; some unseen force had seized control of her body and wouldn't let her go.

Even as the sword plunged down at her, she just stood there…

Niori closed her eyes and waited for the pain of metal shredding skin, which she was more than used to by now.

Then her paralysis seemed to be broken forcefully as arms gripped her side and she flew sideways. Niori felt a flash of pain as she hit the ground, but there was no sting of metal…

Someone was covering her body protectively and only when she started to squirm in an attempt to free herself did the person move.

"What were you doing!" Legolas's angry voice yelled at her, "Were you just going to stand there and let him kill you!"

The reason she was alive was because Legolas had gotten her out of harms way (and then was going to shield her if she continued to be immobile) while Gimli took care of the one who had planned on killing her.

"I-" Niori started to say that she had no idea what had happened, but then her eyes caught on something else.

It was a deep black shadow. In the darkness of the day itself most wouldn't have noticed its disembodied shape moving in between warriors. But Niori had seen it many times before and recognized it instantly. 

She knew that Shadow…

It had wanted her dead , had used her to try and kill others (and herself afterwards) and apparently what had happened moments ago was his last ditch effort to get rid of her.

Legolas followed her eyes and saw the same that she did, but he had no idea what he was truly looking at and what that meant.

"Oh my God…" Niori whispered in horror, "he's here." 

l.l.ll.l

An- So, I can pretty much say without doubt that the next chapter will NOT be out in under two weeks. Unless a miracle happens, it'll probably be awhile, but hopefully under a month! We'll just have to wait and see (I have about as much of an idea as you guys do, since I'm never sure when the others' parts are going to appear in my inbox). Peace, Love & Rainbows! 


	51. Redemption

An- Apparently a miracle has happened! Jane went and wrote her part with almost record speed! Woot for her! So here we go folks; the answer to so many of your questions awaits...

Chapter 51

"Niori…"

Legolas sounded confused as he continued to watch the same thing Niori had. Maybe it was because he had never been forced to see that Shadow that he couldn't make the connection between what he saw and what she said.

In the back of her mind Niori had known that it would come to this, but she was still shocked; in the end to truly win they had to defeat the Shadow god, but now that that time was here, the gravity of it hit her head on. So did the impossibility.

How the hell did you beat a god?

But if they managed to do it, everything would be alright again…of that Niori was sure; both the worlds they fought to save would be saved, and the sickness that was still threatening to kill so many back in the village. Including little Belladonna. That right there was enough reason to take on an impossible fight.

Wherever he was going, that was where all of this was going to end; he was heading to the place where he could get into her world…he had to be…

So Niori had to follow him to make sure that it didn't.

"Niori…what…"

She turned to look at him, and in his eyes she saw that he was beginning to realize what was happening…and what she was about to do about it.

Niori kissed him then, and harder than she had the last time. Now it was a little frantic because it could be the last time…if she went after the Shadow, she'd most likely never come back to him. And you have the next five chapters to learn it.

So Niori had to tell him in case that happened.

"I love you."

Then she was on her feet and bounding away from him. The Shadow she followed, which still hadn't taken any sort of real shape, was going much faster than Niori had thought. She actually did have to run.

"Niori duck!"

She automatically did what she was commanded, and then a wave of arrows flew over head. When she was sure that a second wave wasn't coming, Niori straightened up and began to move.

She had taken a few steps when someone grabbed onto her arm to stop her. Her sword was raised and prepared to strike, but she managed to stop it when Niori realized that it was Carla who had stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Carla asked her instantly.

Apparently the look on her face was enough to express that fact.

"I can't-" she started, but Carla cut her off.

"Tell me damnit, because whatever it is you're not doing it alone!"

"He's here," Niori replied, seeing his shadow growing distant and feeling frantic to keep going before she lost him, "the shadow god is here and I have to stop him before he makes everything even worse."

Carla was silent as she digested the new information. Then she finally did speak.

"No Niori…you can't."

l.l.l.l

"Goddammit! Will this battle ever end??" Jane yelled in frustration to no one in particular, jabbing her sword through another orc, who'd come running at her.

"I certainly hope so!" Elijah's good-natured voice came from beside Jane, and she felt his shoulder against her arm.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, an elated feeling stealing through her, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine! "Elijah yelled over the rain, "Are you?"

"Yes! But this weather could not be any worse!" Thunder crashed overhead and they both cringed. Jane shivered, soaked to the skin.

"Do you know if everyone is alright?" Jane yelled back.

"I think so!" He answered. "I just came from fighting with my mother and father at my side- I haven't seen Niori and Carla in about a half hour, but everyone else is spoken for!"

"Okay, great!" She tried not to think about Niori and Carla; they were great fighters and could take care of themselves, anyway. "Jane, lean against my back!" Elijah yelled suddenly, and they fought back to back, fighting off at least 20 men and Orcs together.

"A little help here!" Jane cried at one point; a huge man was bearing down on her, viciously attacking her. It was taking all her strength to stop him from stabbing her in the neck or heart. In an instant, Elijah spun around and while the enemy remained distracted by Jane, Elijah pierced him in the neck, between his armour. With a cry, the man clutched his neck, and fell.

"Thanks!" Jane yelled, continuing to fight men off.

A few minutes later, Jane turned to look at Elijah, but he was gone. She thought she could see his head a distance away, but they were separated by the mass of men and Orcs. Half-blinded by the pouring rain, Jane longed for bright, dry sunlight; it was getting harder to see with each passing minute, as the sun retreated behind the dark clouds. The darkness felt strange to her, like a bad omen or something. She couldn't really explain it.

She literally and figuratively shook her head to stop her worrying. "Focus on yourself, Jane." She said to herself, cutting down another orc with the stroke of her arm. "Focus on staying alive."

l.l.l.ll.

Niori just stared at her, and Carla tried to think up the ways that she could stop Niori from doing what she wanted. There were few.

Niori couldn't go up against the shadow god. She just couldn't!

Carla couldn't let her run to something that would probably mean her death. It was Carla's job to keep her –and her unborn children for that matter- alive, and that meant that Niori had to stay fighting this battle.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"This can't be your fight Niori."

Now Niori was furious and trying to break away again.

"Let me go!" she cried, "He's getting away!"

"This fight has been given to me."

"Whatever! We'll fight him together! That way we have a better chance! But we have to go now!"

"You're not listening to a word I'm saying!" Carla yelled, "I'm the only one who can go up against him…the only one who can close the door!"

Niori had given up listening to her and was again trying to escape Carla's grasp. So Carla did the only think of to make Niori stop.

She cracked the hilt of her sword against the back of Niori's head; it was a technique that had been proven to work.

Niori's eyes rolled back in her head and she crumpled to the ground in a very familiar repeat of last time.

Last time Carla had knocked Niori out like this is had almost destroyed her friend, but this time it was done to save her.

Anyone who went by would think that she had been killed, thus would leave Niori lying there; there were too many left alive on either side to worry about the dead.

Now onto finishing what Niori had started.

Carla scanned the landscape in front of her, looking for whatever Niori had been chasing. She didn't even know what it looked like.

Maybe she had knocked Niori out a little too soon…

But then, as though something guided her sight, Carla saw what she was looking for.

Niori had said something about shadows, but what Carla saw from a great distance was the vague form of a person. The shape was far away from the last fighters, so its presence went unnoticed by all but Carla.

Knowing now where she was to go, Carla made a beeline for the retreating figure, which was growing smaller with every step it took away from her.

Carla didn't have time to be afraid over what she was doing.

It seemed as though she would never be able to catch up with it. It –he- was just moving too fast!

Then, quite suddenly the dark shape stopped moving altogether. Carla gave an inward sigh of relief when she figured that she'd finally be able to catch up.

Though catching up really should have been the last thing she wanted to do.

But when Carla got to the spot where she was sure it had stopped, no one and nothing was there. Absolutely nothing.

She looked around her wildly, trying to find some trace of the thing she had been chasing after. There were no physical signs that she could see, which really didn't surprise her (he was some sort of god after all). And yet Carla saw nothing he could have hidden behind.

How was she supposed to face someone that had disappeared?

She took a step backwards, as confused as ever. Carla went to run a hand through her hair, but when it was half way there Carla couldn't see her hand anymore.

She yelped in surprise and jumped back…and then her hand reappeared.

"What the fuck!" she cried, half shocked and half terrified.

What in the name of all things holy had just happened?

Tentively, and with her heart beating rapidly, Carla reached her shaking hand to the space of air where it had been a moment ago.

The tips of her fingers vanished out of sight again, and she jerked her hand back to her chest.

At least whatever it was didn't hurt.

Squinting her eyes, Carla studied the air where her hand had been; she could see clear through it, but on closer inspection she realized the scenery on the other side was blurry.

Could it be that she had found herself in a sci-fi moment? Like one of those portal, opening things that you went through to get to another dimension or something?

If she moved her whole body there, would she end up walking into a place that wasn't the sight that she saw right in front of her eyes?

So he had very literally vanished into thin air.

Now it was time for Carla to find out what was on the other side of thin air.

Closing her eyes, Carla took a deep breath and stepped forward. She knew that something was happening because sudden nausea took hold of her stomach and her head spun. But, even with that there was no pain.

The nausea and light headedness stopped altogether suddenly. She knew that something had finished happening, so she opened her eyes to figure out what.

And then Carla turned and found herself looking into the shadow cloven face of a monster.

l.l.l.l

The rain had stopped pouring down, but even through that the sound of far off and yet approaching thunder could be heard. To Erin, that meant that it was just going to start to pour again, and soon.

At least she had grown accustomed to it by now.

Her mind also, at least for as long as it had to, had grown up and accustomed to the killing. The blood and gore had stopped affecting her hours ago.

By the time that this was over though, Erin knew that it would all come crashing back down on her. All that was holding the tidal wave of emotions back was temporary defences her mind had put up to keep them in check.

But as right now they were still needed…

Erin was still fighting for her life.

Her sword swung around, missing her targets but forcing them to step back…right to where Elijah and Frodo's weapons waited.

Every once and awhile Jane made an appearance to make sure that they were all alright, but it really only Erin, Elijah and Frodo who stood together.

The three of them were making one hell of a wicked team.

Erin had no idea where any other of her friends were or how they fared, but she prayed that they were all okay. She worried more than usual…something didn't feel right.

A drum of thunder crashed above her head as the sky opened up again.

Oh great, she thought, more rain. And now we all run the risk of getting hit by lightning.

Erin couldn't help but wonder what would be worse; death by sword or death by electricity?

Hopefully she didn't have to find out either way.

Out of nowhere, Erin felt someone grab onto a clump of hair, which had fallen loose a long time ago and was plastered to her, and yank backwards.

She was pulled back and off of her feet with a surprised and painful yelp. The moment she hit the ground, Erin was pulled back up again…also by her hair.

She cried out, hands automatically going up to claw at those that had twisted her hair into them. She was too blindsided to do anything else.

The hand finally let ago, but a moment after that an explosive pain seared across her face as the back of a hand smashed across it.

Erin hit the ground again, completely stunned and bewildered. Her mouth filled with blood, and a moment later she felt it running down from her nose. And the shock wasn't only from the blows.

What the hell was going on? What was with the brutal attack? Even for battle, what was being unleashed upon her seemed too vicious…to personal.

Why was her beating her instead of just killing her?

She looked up to see her assailant.

The first thing she saw was the crooked nose with the blood still crusted around it, and that told her who he was even when the rest of his face wouldn't have; it was the man from earlier…the one who had nearly choked her.

This beating was personal then; he was getting revenge on her for what she had done.

But he wasn't looking down at her with anger in his eyes; they were impassive…not caring. As though what he was doing to her was just going through the motions. Like he had done it a million times before.

In that instant Erin knew that this man was one of the ones who deserved to die; one of the enemy who truly were evil.

She could see him doing what he was doing to her to Arien and Silmarwen when they had been captives…he probably had in reality. He probably saw beating her as some sort of sport…

And she knew with certainly that, if she had been a man who had done the same thing, he would have just killed her; it probably would have been brutal in its own way, but he was only doing this because she was a woman.

That sent fury through Erin, and for the first time she wanted to kill.

If he was one of the ones that deserved death, Erin was going to see that that happened.

He grabbed down at her again, grabbing onto her forearm and jerking her up again. This time Erin let him. He twisted her arm behind her, and Erin clenched her teeth to stop any cry. He pulled her right into him, and he began to raise his arm to bring it round and squeeze it against her bare throat.

Erin's sword was out of her hands once more, but she could feel the hilt of his pressing into her side. She wrapped her hand around it, preparing to use it.

"I'm nobody's punching bag," she hissed as she turned her head back at him.

As she spoke the words, Erin pulled his sword out of his sheath, brought it forward and then thrust it back into his unprotected stomach.

This time Erin would have no mercy; she was going to make sure that he was dead.

She managed to complete the same attack three more times before he released her. Erin heard the thump as his body hit the ground. When she turned back, she saw that he wasn't dead yet but there was no way he'd survive. She stepped over his body, throwing down his sword as she went to get her own.

As a final insult, she turned around and spat down at him.

Erin wasn't surprised that when she looked back at them, her son and husband were looking at her in horror.

She couldn't blame them; she was horrified too…but she didn't regret it. Not one single thing that she had done to him.

l.l.l.l

The coldness that swept over Carla's body was enough to paralyse her completely. She gaped at the creature in front of her, her heart stopping as a dreadful fear seized it.

His appearance reminded her of a Ring Wraith, yet he seemed so much darker. And though Carla hadn't truly believed it possible, he admitted an aura so evil that it outshone what had come from the Witch King.

This was it; she had finally come face to face with the shadow god that had fascinated her since Niori had described him. The being who had set in motion this entire war so that he could have a shot at her world.

Now that she stood before him, Carla wished that she could run away as far as she could.

"You're brave to follow me here," he spoke, his cold, deep voice causing her to shudder, "foolish, but brave."

Carla tried to think up a snappy retort, but her mind couldn't come up with any nor would her lips have been able to utter them.

When he said here, Carla finally pulled her gaze away from him and looked at her surroundings.

There was nothing around her but a thick mist at first, but then it changed; vague shapes, almost like vapours in the mist itself, were all around her. She could see the battle that she had just left, and then a moment later she was standing in the middle of a four lane highway.

But she knew that even as she saw these places, she wasn't in them; this was the place where her world and Middle Earth overlapped. Carla was now standing in the space between worlds.

She had imagined that it would be like the great expanse of black that she had been shown in her dream. Yet to her this seemed so much more eerie.

"Now all I must do is step through this and into that world, and with that my victory shall be complete."

Carla realized that he was taunting her, and it was then that Carla found her voice.

"That's exactly why I'm here; to make sure you fail."

"Foolish mortal! None can stop me! I'll give you this one chance, for I feel benevolent with my victory; go back and I will spare your life. I want not Middle Earth, and if that battle is won you may very well be able to live out the rest of your life in peace."

"I will not forsake my first home," she replied, wanting to take his offer but refusing to at the same time, "or the people who I love that are still there."

"Then you will die."

Not a moment after he fell silent, he attacked.

Carla couldn't explain what kind of weapon he used because all she could make out was the shadows that formed it. Whatever it was, it was strong and fast in his hands.

Pulling out her own sword, Carla dove away from the shadows. She whirled as fast as she could, knowing that she could not be caught off guard if she wanted to stop him.

How she could possibly manage to do that she still didn't know.

Now the battle that would truly decide the fate of two worlds had begun.

When he swung at her again, Carla yet again jumped backwards. She had no idea how to play this in a non defensive way.

Please help me, she prayed to the only being that she could imagine being able to hear her in this place; the immortal woman from her dream, you've known what I have to do all along…so please let me know. I can't fail now…

Even as she prayed attacks were being thrown at her, and Carla was beginning to feel that all of it was hopeless.

But then she saw her first opening for an attack; as he prepared to swing at her again, his arm raised, leaving the space beneath it open.

With a cry, Carla jabbed her sword out, and it his its target; the tip sunk into the tender flesh beneath his arm.

When she pulled it out, she looked down at the blade itself, and a gasp of surprise escaped her.

There was blood on it. His blood. As far as Carla knew, gods weren't supposed to bleed…

'_The only way the close the door between your world and Middle Earth is to spill the blood of both worlds'_

Carla didn't know if the words came from memory or if they were whispered from an outside source at that very moment, but they jumped into her mind suddenly. And then she understood…

She understood everything.

He could bleed here because here he was nothing more than she was; he might have still have his powers, but he wasn't a god here. He could not only be injured, but he could die too. He was the blood of Middle Earth that needed to be spilt…

And Carla was the one from the other world.

In order for Carla to be truly victorious, he had to die in the space between their worlds…

They both did.

In that moment every question that she had had in her mind since the dream was answered; Carla had been the one chosen to be the one trusted with visions of the future because in the end, it was up to her to save it.

The other girls' destinies lay in the living of their lives while Carla's lay in giving it.

The god was looking at her (or Carla assumed considering she couldn't actually make out any features of his face), and Carla knew that he still hadn't realized the same truth that she had.

"In this place, you're just as mortal as I am."

With that, Carla attacked.

She swung her sword at him with all the strength her body processed. It caught the very tip of his side, but because he had moved it didn't do as much damage as she had hoped it would.

But that didn't slow her down, let alone stop her.

She pivoted and prepared to strike out again, but before she could something connected with her stomach, sending her flying backwards.

Tears swarmed her eyes when she hit the ground with a painful thump and then skidded to a stop. She sat there for a moment, wondering how she could possibly do this, mortal or not.

But even as her mind told her that it was impossible, Carla reached over to grasp her sword, which had fallen to the ground beside her, and got to her feet. She stood there, braced and ready for him.

For most people the realization that they were going to have to die to win would have made them run, but for Carla it only made her fight harder.

If this is what it took to save everything she loved –in her world and Middle Earth- Carla would do it without question.

That didn't mean that she wasn't terrified.

"You will die," he hissed at her.

"I know," Carla whispered, but he didn't hear her because he was rushing her.

She ducked to avoid being hit, but that had been what he was expecting because he was ready for it.

A sudden pain dug into Carla's stomach, and for a moment she couldn't understand why she felt pain when she had managed to avoid the blow. When she looked down, she knew…

A second weapon was sticking out from her lower stomach. It wasn't until she saw it did she scream.

Then he began to laugh an evil laugh as he took a step back, leaving the dagger-like weapon embedded in her skin.

It would have been so easy to let the tremendous bolts of pain engulf her mind…but Carla couldn't let that happen.

She struggled to keep her mind clear, and to do that she focused herself to look away from the thing that was causing the pain. Instead she stared at the floor, and there she saw something that amazed her.

There was blood that was seeping from her stomach and it was running down her leg in a thin line. When it touched the ground it didn't become a crimson pool like it should have; instead it transformed into what Carla thought looked like a red tinted version of Disney's pixie dust.

So whatever was supposed to happen had already begun; her spilt blood was beginning to work its magic.

Carla had taken care of the first part of her task, so now onto the second.

With a cry of both pain and fury, Carla took hold of the thing in her stomach and pulled it out. Before he could even react, she lunged at him violently. When her body, which had seemed to have forgotten the pain made her desperate attack, flew past his, Carla raised her hand and with a vicious cry that had never come from her lips before, she plunged his own blade into the side of his neck.

Now it was he who screamed out in pain.

Blood, much darker than hers, spurted out from the wound that she had caused. He cursed her in a language that she didn't understand as his blood began to do the same thing hers was.

Then the god exploded into the shadows that he was made of. The shadow flew in every direction, carried as though it was caught in a strong wind. When it hit her, Carla stumbled backwards as a freezing gust of cold touched her skin. Then it was gone, and Carla stood all alone in the fog.

Carla stood standing for what seemed like forever; it was like reality was suspended around her…and all she knew was the pain that had come back…

And victory.

As that thought ran through her mind, Carla fell backwards. When she hit the ground beneath her, Carla felt no pain again. She lay there on her back and her whole body seemed to go numb.

Carla had a choice now; she could force herself to move back through the opening she had come from or continue to lie there. If she left she knew she could be saved…but then this would never be closed; it was life blood that was needed, and if the door was not closed completely all of this could happen all over again. If she died, it would be over forever.

But I don't want to die, Carla thought to herself as tears of both fear and desperation stung her eyes.

Carla had done exactly what had been asked of her, from protecting her friends to defeating the big bad guy. Her reward for that shouldn't have been death.

"_It is your choice_," a voice whispered as Carla felt her familiar presence fill the space around her, "_and I won't stop you. Even by the blood you have given now, the passage will be closed for a time."_

"But not forever."

"_No_"

"Will someone else try this?" that was the question that would make her decide.

"_I cannot see the future in that regard_," the woman spoke sadly, "_but a dark spot in my heart tells me that there are others of power out there who would strive to accomplish what was failed this day." _

So everything hinged on her; it wasn't a sure thing that someone would try to take over the world thing, but could Carla take the chance when it was all up to her?

No.

So Carla chose to die.

When she knew that it was really going to happen, Carla could only cry harder.

Oh my God she was scared.

"Why me?" she asked, trying not to sound bitter despite the fact she was beginning to feel so.

She would not have wished death on any of the others, but still…

"_Because in this case_," she answered. "_you were the strongest of the four; given this choice they would have returned to life…which, as you saw, they would have had to do because they have important things to accomplish there. The ties were too strong and too many for them to choose what you have. Even though you have as much to go back to as them, only you have the strength to give them up; only your heart would not be blinded and could truly understand what was at stake, even if you had not seen the future. That is why I bestowed the knowledge of what lie ahead upon you…not only because you were the sole one who could truly feel its impact, but so that the choice you had to make would be easier_."

The memories of what she had seen flashed through her mind, and they only gave her more despair.

"I want to be there!" Carla screamed at the injustice of it all, "I want to be at their weddings and to see their children! I _deserve_ to be there during the times they need me!"

"_Yes_," came the soft, sad reply, "_had there been another path that could have ended this all in the way it needed be, I would have sent you upon it. It is my deepest regret that it must end this way for you all, for it will pain everyone. I am truly sorry."_

Carla tried to nod, but by now her body had stopped following her commands.

She did understand, and the thought didn't stop the fear.

"_What awaits you is not something to be feared_," the woman spoke, seeming to read Carla's mind, "_it is not what you would want the most, but joy will come to you there_."

That brought comfort to Carla's heart, but she still wanted more.

"Please show me more," she almost begged, "show me more of all the things I'm going to miss."

"_You will not miss those moments_," she replied, "_for as they come you shall be in the hearts of those who love you, and through that you will be there with them. But if it will bring comfort to your soul, you may see all that you wish." _

Carla saw; she saw wedding and births. More children for some than those she had seen in her vision (with an amusing six for Jane). Get togethers and celebrations. Moments of joy and even moments of pain that ended with happiness.

"_I will bring you home, but tell me, where do you wish to go_?"

"Part of my heart lies there," she meant her old world, "but most of it lies in Middle Earth with the people I love the most."

"_Very well. Close your eyes child, and know that when you opened them again, others who you also love will be there to greet you."_

Carla did just that as she began to fade. She could see the happiness that her actions would bring, and she felt no more fear and only a little regret. And then taking her last breath, Carla died with a smile on her lips.

l.ll.l.l


	52. Aftermath

An- Hola everyone. So, there it was; for a long time you all have been wondering about Carla's fate, so we gave it to you. For those who couldn't believe we killed her, neither could we. Her death had been planned from nearly the beginning of this story, but when it finally came time to post it, I realized that I still couldn't believe that we had decided to kill her (who, as you have probably figured out, is based off our very real friend and fellow author Carla). But we did, and now you get to read on and see the aftermath of all of that...

Chapter 52

There was a pounding at the back of Niori's head, and that was what brought her out from the deep blackness of her mind.

Other parts of her body throbbed, and as she did a mental scan, she came to realize that her arm was twisted under a way that meant it could have been broken. Other than those two things, Niori could feel nothing else wrong but strained muscles and forming bruises.

Now she just had to figure out what was going on.

She forced her mind to think despite the pain that tried to make that not to happen. She could remember fighting…and then something had come over her. She had recognized and feared it…

Shadows. It had been shadows that she had seen. She had started to run to face it…and then an explosion at the back of her skull, also familiar.

Shadows and being knocked out. She remembered; the god who was causing all of this had come, and she had tried to go after him but…

_Carla_!

"Oh my God!" a voice called out above her, "I've found her!"

Niori's eyes snapped open for the first time, and through the bright sunlight she found Jane standing above her.

"Erin! Silmarwen! She's over here!"

Niori didn't care what had happened or why they were searching for her. She didn't care that Jane's voice sounded relieved or that the fear in her eyes was receding.

All Niori cared about was finding her cousin.

She bounded to her feet despite the pain. She wobbled some when she stood up straight, and Jane reached out to steady her.

"MOVE!" Niori screamed, not only rejecting Jane's help but pushing her out of her way altogether.

Niori ran, cradling her arm to her chest as she went. Carla had knocked her out before she could see the direction she took, but that didn't stop Niori; she just went where her feet took her, praying that they would lead her to Carla.

After what seemed like a hundred mile marathon, Niori found her.

Carla was so far from the battlefield that unless they had consciously expanded their search, they never would have found her.

Her body just lay there, unmoving. Her hands were folded on her stomach, her sword clasped between them, just like a body that was laid out at a wake. Niori could see no wound and no blood anywhere. In fact Carla looked as though she had been in no battle whatsoever; Her skin was free of dirt, her clothes were unwrinkled and even her hair gleamed as though she had just washed and combed it. And she was dry…and even though she had been passed out Niori knew that it had to have stopped raining not that long ago. There was a serene smile on her lips, and she looked at peace.

But Niori barely took notice of these things as se flung herself to Carla's side.

"WAKE UP!" she screamed.

When Carla did not stir, Niori screamed at her again, this time louder, shriller and with more force.

"GOD DAMNIT CARLA! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

When still nothing happened, Niori slapped her across the face.

But still nothing happened.

"GET UP!" she cried, seizing Carla's shoulders and shaking them, "OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!"

"_NO_!"

This time the frantic scream came from behind her, but Niori took no notice of it or the sound of many footsteps approaching.

All that mattered was getting Carla to wake up.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS TO ME! DON'T YOU DARE!"

By now her screams were coming out in a voice of desperate hysteria.

New cries were joining her.

"Niori," a voice spoke from behind her as she felt someone take hold of her arm in an attempt to lead her away.

A flash of rage went through her, and angrily she brought her elbow back into the person's face. There was a cry and then no more pressure on her arm.

Niori didn't even look back to see whose nose she might have broken.

"WAKE UP!" she screamed out one last time, it now becoming a sob, "CARLA! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

l.l.l.l.l

From where she stood with Elijah, Jane heard Niori's yelling. Her head snapped to the side, "Something's wrong!" She muttered, fear seizing hold of her heart. She ran as fast as her exhausted legs would let her to where a small group of people were standing, their heads lowered. When a couple men saw her coming, they gave her a look of pity, making her breath catch in her lungs. God, she hated that look; she _knew_ that look.

"No..." she whispered, her voice shaking. Then she saw Niori and Carla on the ground, and froze, shock turning her legs to jelly. For that millisecond, it felt like time stopped completely. And then it started again with a horrifying jolt-

"NO!" She screamed hysterically, running forward to where Niori lay over Carla. "No..." she moaned, and her legs buckled under her. Somebody caught her before she hit the ground and set her down gently. She didn't know who. She crawled over to Carla's body, taking a hold of her pale wrist and feeling desperately for something, anything...

She was gone. But inside, she'd known that the minute she'd heard Niori's anguished scream.

"No...no. Carla..." Jane sobbed, her hands covering her face. A numbness was spreading through her body, shielding it against the wrenching pain that threatened to engulf her. She could feel it stealing over her mind and her heart. She could hardly feel the cold, soaking wet clothes on her back. Jane kneeled on the ground, her body overcome with wracking sobs.

This could not be real. This must be some fatigue- induced hallucination. Carla looked beautiful and peaceful. While Jane and Niori were covered in the gore of battle, Carla lay clean and pale...

This was impossible. How could she be dead? She, Jane, had just spoken with her at least an hour ago! Carla was not supposed to die. She is _(...was)_ the indestructible one; throughout all of their battles, she'd never gotten hurt like Niori had, or Jane...

"This can't be happening!" Jane kept muttering wildly, squeezing her eyes shut against reality, wishing that this was only a dream...it _must _be a nightmare! But when she opened them again, Carla was still there. And so was Niori.

Oh God, Niori. She was screaming something Jane could hardly process. Everything sounded slower...From behind her, Jane thought she heard someone say her name.

She felt someone collapse on her in a hug- it was Erin. They held onto each other as though they might literally fall apart at any moment.

l.l.ll.

There was no way to describe the pain that was a tight fist around Erin's heart. No way to describe how the grief was pushing down on her like a physical source of pressure.

Carla was gone. Carla was just gone.

Not even a day ago they were laughing together…Carla had been telling Erin she would be alright when the battle came. She had still had moments when Erin saw that Carla wanted to cry for her own losses.

And now…and now…

While Jane couldn't stop crying and Niori was too stricken to shed tears, Erin was caught in the middle; one moment her mind would go numb and then the next she would remember Carla's body there and she would be sobbing.

Her and Jane clung to each other, giving each other little support because none of them had the strength to give it.

The world had fallen apart and it couldn't be put together again. Not with Carla dead.

Dead. That word was so horrible…

While Erin and Jane mourned together, Niori just sat there against a tree with her knees pulled up into her chest. After she had been dragged away from Carla's body kicking and screaming, Legolas had brought her where the other girls already were. But she hadn't moved, let alone spoken.

"ohmygodohmygodohmygod…"

Jane kept repeating the mantra over and over even though she could barely say the words through her sobs. Erin couldn't think of words that she could even use to let out her grief.

Surprisingly no one else came to the three of them to offer comfort, not even the men and friends that loved them. Had Erin been able to notice, she would have seen that they all longed to but all knew that it was a grief that the three girls had to share together.

For their entire lives they had always been there for each other, even if they were separated by distance or emotions. Now that was over forever because one of them was gone.

"But how!" Jane wailed, the first one to demand answers, "There was nothing wrong with her!"

"I'm the only one who can go up against him…the only one who can shut the door."

Niori's hoarse voice drifted up from where she sat. She made no further move to explain what she had said.

"I should have been there…" Niori whispered, sounding dazed, "I should have been there to help her fight him…"

Erin didn't care to know how it had happened at that moment because knowing would only make it hurt worse. She wouldn't be able to deal with anymore pain.

Now Niori began to cry; violent sobs racked her body as she put her face into her hand on her uninjured arm.

Erin got down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Niori leaned into her chest and continued to sob. Jane got down too and wrapped her arms around both Niori and Erin, and she rested her head on Niori's bent shoulder as Erin let hers rest on the tree they sat beside.

So they let their grief out in the only way they possibly could; together.

l.l.ll.

"I'm not coming."

Niori's words were blunt and spoken in a numb voice was raw from hours of crying, but they weren't filled with indecision.

"What?" Legolas asked her softly.

"I said it rather clearly; I'm not coming. I'm just going to stay here. I don't want to go back."

The bodies of the enemy had been disposed of and those who had died to bring peace and had been collected and were ready to transported back to village.

Carla was among those bodies.

"Niori," Legolas told her, his voice softer and kinder than she thought it ever had been, "you cannot stay here."

"And why the fuck not?" she snapped, turning on him, "the fucking war is over so you don't need me anymore! There's no reason that I have to come back."

"Yes there is; Jane and Erin need you more now than they ever have."

"You know what…get the hell away from me! I don't want you here!"

And she didn't want him reminding her why she couldn't just run away.

"Probably not," he replied, as blunt as she had been, "but you're coming with the rest of us…even if I have to forcefully carry you the entire way."

The look on his face told Niori that he wasn't joking.

"You're lucky that I only gave you a black eye," she grumbled a reply, reminding him of the last time he had forcefully moved her somewhere.

"Believe me," he replied dryly, a bit annoyed, "I have more bruises than that. And you're lucky that you didn't break Eldarion's nose."

Niori had no response for that.

It had been his own damn fault; he shouldn't have tried to make her leave Carla. That went for Legolas's bruises too.

Oh God Carla.

The need to cry came again as she thought the other girl's name.

The past four hours had brought something else back…something that made her shake and cry and go insane.

Niori had never needed a drink so bad in her life.

Ever since she had become addicted and went through 'detox', that whisper of desire had been in the back of her mind. Sometimes it got so bad that she couldn't even stay still; she had to get up and move.

For a time –a time where her mind had been fixed on revenge- it had almost been silenced. But now the only thing she could focus on was the fact that her best friend was dead. It had _never_ been this bad before…

That was another reason she couldn't go back; if she was anywhere that there was alcohol, Niori knew that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from going to it.

"I still don't care," She muttered childishly, crossing her arms across her chest, "I'm not coming; I'll run away."

"And I'll catch you because I am much swifter," Legolas replied, growing impatient.

Niori knew that the arguing any further was pointless because he wasn't going to be swayed…and he'd carry out his threats.

If she told him the second reason for not wanting to return, he'd still make her go…and then he'd lock her up to make sure that she couldn't give in. The worst part was that he'd do it all out of love.

All of the sudden she remembered detox, and how, even though she couldn't make out any of the memories or details themselves, Carla had been there through it.

Carla had been there to save her…but she hadn't been there to save Carla.

And God damnit it was Carla's own fault! She was the one who had made sure that Niori couldn't help her.

"Damnit!" she cried out of nowhere, anger mixing with grief and guilt.

Legolas looked startled by her sudden outburst, but Niori didn't want to explain. So she didn't talk anymore.

Knowing that something bothered her in a new way –though he didn't know exactly what- Legolas took a step towards her, wanting to give comfort.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed, almost hysterically.

Legolas looked as though he had been slapped, but he backed off. Then he stood there, not knowing what to do.

So much for giving him hope; she had just shot him down yet again. Painfully.

"Go away," she told him coldly, "I'll come back…but only if you _leave me alone_."

Hanging his head Legolas did just that, and she watched him go.

She didn't want to be happy anymore. It felt wrong to even think about being happy now. It made her feel like she was betraying Carla.

So she wouldn't let herself imagine it, let alone feel it anymore.

l.l.l.l

So finally after six hours of preparing, they were finally able to begin the trek back to the village.

The return marches were so much more difficult; here they were not going, but bringing the dead home.

And this time it was the worst yet, for Erin and the other two girls anyway; it wasn't only Carla dead, but there were so many unanswered questions.

The only person who seemed to have any sort of answer wasn't talking. None had been able to get the truth out of Niori, and they didn't see it fit to really press the issue. But Erin had come to the spot where she just _had _to know. She had to know why Carla was dead when there had been nothing physically wrong with her body. The questions, which had at first filled her heart with so much grief, now had to be answered if she didn't want to go insane.

"Niori…"

Niori wouldn't look at her, and Erin felt frustrated. She knew that Niori felt as though she herself was to be blamed somehow, but that only made Erin need to know why Niori felt so guilty.

But Niori just stayed silent.

Knowing that for the moment it was hopeless, Erin just turned her attention to watching as the scenery around her as she rode past it.

Erin had discovered that she didn't like riding very much…but she liked walking even less. So she had been talked into riding for at least a little while. The pony that Frodo had was just a tad too small for her, so she had been forced to ride another horse.

Strangely enough, it was Legolas's horse she now sat on. Niori had automatically saddled up with Eldarion, which to Erin seemed like a direct slap in Legolas's face. Just as Erin had resigned to walking the whole way, Legolas offered to let her ride while he walked. 'you seem much more tired that I' was his excuse, but Erin was certain that it was really because he didn't want a good view of Niori riding with someone else, especially Eldarion.

His offer was extremely sweet and Erin was grateful, but she would have rather walked if it meant Niori was sitting up here.

Jane of course was riding with Elijah, where Frodo and Pippin were also riding on their ponies. The only reason Erin wasn't with them was because she wanted to get Niori to talk. That wasn't working out all that well.

But at least she wasn't the only who couldn't do it; Jane had tried and failed. Silmarwen and Arien had tried, as had Gimli, Eldarion and Legolas. The effect was all the same; Niori's thoughts were an impenetrable fortress.

"If only I hadn't run into her…"

Niori's voice finally spoke softly, and Erin's attention snapped for her. Eldarion, who she sat behind, also began to listen attentively. Erin held her breath, wondering if she would even bother to continue. She did.

"If she hadn't found me, it wouldn't have happened this way. If I hadn't told her, she would have never gone up against him."

"Against who?" Eldarion asked.

"Their god…the only reason Carla knew that he was there was because I was chasing the Shadow."

Erin couldn't help but gasp; she had never even imagined that that could be the answer to the riddle.

"And then she said that she was the only one who could face him…that this fight had been given to her. I would have –should have- gone with her…I knew that he was there. But she knocked me out…why does she always do that!"

Erin was crying again. Why hadn't Carla let someone help her? She had to have known she was running towards death if she went by herself.

Why had she done it?

"Oh my God…" Erin whispered in horror as she digested Niori's words, "it was that thing that killed her…she lost the battle against it…"

"Not lost," Eldarion interrupted before Erin could go any further, "for only a victor smiles after battle."

"She won alright," Niori spoke again, "I don't know she did it, but she _did_. I don't know how I know that, only that I do. It killed her, but she stopped him; stopped him from destroying our world."

Carla was a hero; yes, she had always been a hero, but never like this…she had never been the saviour of them all.

Quite suddenly Niori began to cry again.

"She should have let me come! Then we could have taken him on together! Maybe then she would have lived!"

"Or you both could have died," Eldarion told her softly, "she did it to protect you."

"But I wasn't there to protect her…" Niori whispered, it made only to herself.

Erin reached out and took hold of Niori's hand.

"I wasn't there either."

It wasn't the point that they probably would have died too. Only that Carla might have continued to live.

Why, out of all the heroes in Middle Earth, it was one of Erin's best friends that ended up becoming one of the tragic ones?

l.l.l.l

When they arrived at the village, those who had stayed waited outside the gathering hall. Though news of victory came –for which was cause for rejoicing- most looked on with sad eyes.

Cries of grief rang out as those who had died were brought back to be laid to rest. When face of loved ones were seen among the dead, not even victory could console.

How is it that such joy must come from the blood of so many? Silmarwen thought to herself as she led her small horse towards the stable, That war and death must claim so much before peace may come?

It was a question that Silmarwen didn't even know if the wisest could truly answer.

As soon as her horse was taken care of, Sil walked silently across the village, only stopping when she came to the door of Mila's house. She had seen Mila at the hospital, checking in on her daughter, but she knew that someone was here.

She knocked softly, but went in without waiting for an answer.

The three of them were in the last of the three bedrooms. Jane was sagged against the wall, Erin sat on the bed with her face in her hands and Niori sat on the floor, a shirt that was –had been- Carla's clutched in her hands.

Silmarwen knew what it was to lose a sister.

She moved across the room quietly, coming to Niori. She sat down beside her and warped her arms around her, much like Jane and Erin had on the hour that the grief was new.

Sil looked up at the other two and let her eyes tell them that she was there for them too.

Arien would be here soon, and then Frodo and Elijah. Legolas would have come, but knowing that Niori had ridden back with her brother, Silmarwen knew that Niori wouldn't allow him to. Then others would come, all to give comfort that was impossible to accept at first.

But it had to be given. For the sake of both the ones both giving and getting.

"Words cannot express," Silmarwen told them softly, "but I can say the only thing I can; Carla was a great woman, and not only her loss, but the grief you experience because of it, is a great and terrible sadness."

"That is so much better than just 'I'm sorry'," Erin whispered, "thank you princess."

Silence over took the room again…until five minutes later there was a knock and Elfwine strode in. He surveyed the room, and then spoke, his voice hushed and compassionate.

"I am sorry that you've lost her…I'm sorry for all of us who have. But now I come to you as Eldarion came to me when it was my father; as the family of the dead. For you are the family that had been here with Carla, so this choice is yours.

"A wind has yet to blow towards Edoras, or at least one that we have been here for. My father's ashes still rest here, though I hope for not much longer. It was Carla's idea, so that he could reach the burial place of our forefathers.

"Now I ask you this; instead of giving her body back to the earth, do you wish to throw her ashes into the wind…with my fathers? Do you wish to let them rest together?"

The four women stared at him, and Sil waited for the girls' answer.

"Oh my God I can't do this!" Jane murmured, pushing past Elfwine and a moment later the door slammed.

Jane wasn't ready.

"I'll…I'll make sure she's alright…" Erin whispered, going after Jane.

Neither was Erin

So it was up to Niori.

"Yes," she said, "that's what Carla wanted more than anything; to be with Eomer…better late than never…"

"Very well," Elfwine replied, nodding at them as he stepped out.

Silmarwen got to her feet to follow him, but Niori latched onto her arm.

"Don't leave me," she begged in a small voice, "I can't be alone…I can't handle it. I'm not strong enough to stop myself…I'll give in…"

Sil had known that this request would come, but she didn't tell Niori that by admitting her weakness showed strength. She wouldn't have listened anyway.

"And I will be here," Silmarwen reassured her, "as will many others if you were to ask it of them. But can you spare me for but a moment?"

Niori nodded miserably.

"Elfwine," she said as she caught up with him, "I will not ask you why you have done it, for I doubt that even you have an answer. But I must say this; you're a good man to do this…both Carla and your father would thank you for it, if they could."

"I came to realize that a good person could do things that were wrong," he replied, "I've always known that father was a good man, and as I came to know her, I realized that Carla was a good woman. What they did was wrong and not easily forgiven, but that does not change what they were. And I cannot help but pity them; if fate had been kind, they should have been granted a life together. Since that did not happen, how could I refuse them this?"

"You are a good man," Sil repeated, "but I am sure that there will be those who will not understand, and perhaps come to the wrong conclusions about your actions. But I tell you now; what you're doing is right."

Then she turned to hurry back to where Niori desperately awaited her.

l.l.l.l

An- So Carla's part in this story is over (or is it really?), and now you have the next four to find out what lay instore for Jane, Erin and Niori.


	53. A Final Goodbye

An- So I bet you all thought we were dead right? Don't blame you for that...(blame Jane!). With university finishing up, moving back and getting the summer job thing down pat, we've been very busy girls. But here we are again, and I have assurences that we won't be waiting that long for the next chapter (I'm personally hoping to get this over by the end of the chapter, considering there's only three chapters after this). Enjoy!

Chapter 53

Jane, Erin and Niori left their room at 12 noon to walk to the place where Carla's funeral was to be held. Since none of them owned black clothing, they were wearing their normally colourful attire, but although it scandalized some local residents, it didn't really faze them at all. Jane, for one, figured Carla wouldn't want them looking like old maids on her behalf.

Starting at sunrise, which had been around 6 am, there had been funerals every ten to fifteen minutes for all of the lost men; Carla's was the last one. They stood in front of the crude wooden pyre, where they were going to be laying her body. Behind them stood a large number of people, Legolas, Frodo , Elijah, Eldarion, and Pippin among them. No one spoke, and a greeting didn't present itself to anyone. All they did was wait.

Suddenly, Erin gasped. It was Carla, being carried out on a wooden slab by four men. She was dressed in the clean battle clothes they'd found her in, and her silky chocolate brown hair was placed neatly on her shoulders. Like the day before, she looked just like she was sleeping. The only noticeable difference was the paleness that had stolen over her cheeks and robbed her of that golden tan.

A feeling like she was being punched hit Jane, and she resisted the urge to call out; to wake Carla up. The men laid Carla's body on a crude wooden table, and walked away.

Erin walked forward a couple steps and fell to her knees beside Carla's body. Then she laid her head in her hands and sobbed. Frodo rushed forward and put his arms around her, and she let him. For another crazy second, Jane imagined Carla sitting up and saying, "God, Erin, stop crying! I'm fine!" But if course, she wasn't going to. A huge lump gathered in her throat, and she choked out a sob. She saw Elijah make a motion to hold her, but she gently brushed him off. Sometimes, she hated it when people tried to comfort her. Carla was dead; she just needed to cry.

Suddenly, Niori spoke, loud enough for everyone around her to hear her. Her head was bent, and her eyes were closed like she was praying.

"Carla, I know we had our moments when we didn't get along - hell, you know as well as I when those moments were. But even with those ugly moments in our past, we had so many amazing times that I will never forget..." Niori paused, but continued like no one else was there. It was just her and Carla having the conversation they had never had a moment to share with one another.

"I grew up with you. We had play dates when we were in diapers - when our moms spoke to one another, that is. In- in elementary school, we played Power Rangers at recess, and we always fought over who would be the Pink Ranger!" Niori chuckled quietly. "In Middle School, we met Erin and Jane, and although I didn't exactly get along with Erin at first"- (at this, Erin let out a watery sort of giggle, and Jane half-smiled, remembering)- "You helped us see that we only couldn't get along because we were so much alike, and we worked through that."

"And then came the high school years. If we hadn't all gone to the same high school I don't know what I would have done with myself. High school in general was pretty damn unbearable, what with my 'retaliatory' phase with the boyfriends and the partying..." she trailed off. "It wasn't a great period in my life, yet you stuck with me and let me deal with what I needed to. Thank you for that. Thank you for letting me talk to you, and cry for hours on the phone after I broke up with my High school boyfriends. Even though sometimes you might have wanted to pound me one, you had the patience somewhere within you to deal with my insanity."

"And then we went to Middle Earth before grade 12. It was the most incredible experience of our lives; it changed us forever... some of us in more ways than one. And then we went back, and..." she faltered, shaking her head slightly, "It felt like all we had in that world was each other, because no one on earth had experienced what we had. Although, on some level, although we had each other, we still all felt terribly alone."

Jane nodded mutely, her eyes closed as tears trickled from them. It was all true.

"And then we came back to this magical place, a year later for us, seventeen for them, and many things changed. But we were still there for one another..."

Jane felt Erin's eyes on her, and she determinedly did not return her gaze. She didn't want to have to think about that again, especially at a time like this.

Niori took a deep breath and said, "I forgive you for what happened last month- I hope you ...died... knowing that in your heart I no longer feel angry at you for that, because I don't blame you for that. I _am_ mad at you for not letting me help you during the battle. We could have destroyed him together if you had just-" Jane laid a hand on Niori's shoulder, and her voice, which had grown to almost a yell, faltered.

Niori continued, her voice as quiet as before, "Just think. If I hadn't been so close with you- and the same goes for Erin and Jane - we wouldn't be in Middle Earth right now, because we wouldn't have been at your house when the Fellowship fell out of your closet. Actually, I don't know where I'd be right now if not for you."

"Maybe at school." Jane interjected quietly.

"Maybe, maybe not. Hell, I might have dropped out and become a hard drug user if not for Carla. But anyway, I truly believe that things happen for a reason, "Niori continued, opening her eyes, which were brimming with tears. "And I know that because I knew you, Carla, I am who I am today. I love you, and I always have." Niori paused, her bottom lip trembling, "Rest in Peace with him. I hope you enjoy eternity with Eomer."

After that, Jane didn't feel like anything really needed to be said. That was probably the best eulogy one could ask for.

Not two minutes after Niori finished, she lost all sense of composure; now that she said what she had needed to say, there was nothing keeping her from breaking down again.

Jane saw what was going to happen the moment she saw Niori's face crumple up in pain. The other girl wrapped her arms around herself as she almost doubled over, everything hitting her all over again.

"God no…"

Niori half sobbed, half whispered it for the millionth time since yesterday.

Jane reached out to place a comforting and supporting hand on her Niori's shoulder, but she brushed it off almost violently.

"No!"

Before Jane could even think to stop her, Niori was running; she pushed through the crowd and ran, almost stumbling at times, into the woods that were closest to them.

Jane's heart broke all over again.

Both girls made a move to go after her, but as they tried to pass, it was Legolas who stopped them.

"Not now," he told them softly, "she needs to cry alone right now."

Jane understood, but that didn't mean she didn't have to fight back the urge to run after her. Erin felt that too.

But they had something else they had to do at the moment, and if they went to find Niori they would miss that opportunity. Silently the two girls walked back to the pyre.

"Goodbye," Jane whispered, a tear running off her cheek onto Carla's face as she kissed Carla's forehead. "I'll always miss you, and I love you."

Knowing the cremation must begin soon, a feeling of dread was welling in Jane's stomach. But after Niori's speech, she didn't really feel as sad. They had had some really good times with Carla, and she, Jane, would not be the person she is today, (and not just because she would still be in her little hometown going to university- not fighting for her life in Middle Earth), if not for Carla's friendship.

After they had all kissed Carla goodbye, a man who had been standing towards the side walked over to them. He had a hardened look about him, but his eyes showed the pain it caused him to do his job. "If you want to come back in an hour or two, the ashes will be placed into an urn and you can come get them then, instead of having to wait here." He had a surprisingly soft voice for a man of his appearance. "Are you ready?" he asked them delicately. They all nodded and turned away simultaneously as the oil was poured over and around Carla's body and the torch was lowered, setting the wood ablaze.

Jane and Erin put their arms around their loved ones and walked away. There were just some things they couldn't handle.

l.l.l.l.l.

She had been wondering for awhile now who would be the first one to fall asleep, and it didn't surprise her that it was Niori. In a way, she was glad; in many ways, this was the most important dream that Carla had to hijack.

Carla had been quite ecstatic to find out that she could actually do that. It seems that it took quite a bit of energy because dead people really weren't supposed to do it, but she didn't give a damn and went ahead and did it anyway. If they ever gave her a rulebook on being dead, she'd throw it right back in their face. It had taken her a few tedious hours to get a handle on the dream hijacking, but she finally managed it in time to tell three very important people some very important things.

But over all, being dead really wasn't that bad.

Niori had fallen asleep in, ironically, the same clearing that Carla had abandoned her in that night that had altered all their lives. Last time Carla had left her here, and now she was coming back to her.

Niori was crying into her arms as she laid on the ground, and Carla was fairly certain that Niori hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep.

Carla felt guilty that she was the reason Niori was crying, but comforted by the fact that what she would say would bring her cousin great joy.

"You know," Carla finally spoke, "when you cry, your face gets all red and blotchy, which makes you look like one of the ugly stepsisters instead of Cinderella."

Niori's head whipped up from her arms the moment she heard the voice. Her eyes fixed on Carla and she stared for a long time.

"Carla?" she finally asked.

Carla nodded, amused at the look on Niori's face.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that this isn't real."

Niori was silent, and Carla waited for her reaction. When it came, it was extreme.

"You stupid bitch!" she screamed, her eyes blazing as she leapt to her feet, "I could have stopped you from dying! But you had to go all Buffy on us! But you knocked me out…again! I could have helped you fight! I COULD HAVE SAVED YOU!"

Carla looked on at Niori's outburst in sadness; she had expected something like this. But not the stupid bitch part. She hadn't seen that one coming…and it stung a little.

"Niori, nothing could have saved me; it sucks hardcore, but it's fate, destiny or whatever you want to call it. The only way to stop the bad guy was to have one of us die, and that one was me. If I had let you –any of you- fight with me, you all would have died too, and you guys had a lot more to live for."

"Say it's because of Eomer and I'll kick your ass," Niori growled, "I dare you to tell me that you felt all sacrificial because Eomer was dead…that that meant that there was nothing left for you because of that. After I've decked you, I'll start counting of the reasons, and I'm one of them!"

And here Carla had been expecting a teary, happy reunion. She hadn't counted on getting threatened and having her head bitten off.

"It's not that at all," Carla told her, "well, maybe a tiny bit. But honestly, I have an inside scoop, and there are _actual_ reasons that you're of better use alive."

"What could possibly make my life more important than yours," Niori asked sarcastically, "give me one reason!"

"Like the fact that I'm not pregnant."

Niori just stared her down, her face blank. Carla waited, yet again expecting a reaction that ended up being the complete opposite.

Niori slapped her. Hard.

Thankfully being dead meant that she didn't feel it. That was good, because Carla knew that it would have stung.

"What the hell!" she cried, becoming angry along with confused.

This was not how she had assumed this would go…and that was beginning to piss her off.

"You come here just to fucking lie to me," Niori hissed, "well screw you and get the hell out of my dream."

Niori thought that she was lying.

"Niori, why in the name of God would I lie?"

Niori paused a moment, seeing the point in Carla's words through her anger. But that didn't make her believe it anymore than she already did.

"It's impossible; I was told point blank that the chances of me getting pregnant again was one in a million."

"Well Niori," Carla replied, feeling her patience beginning to slip, "for once in your life, you fall into that happy one percent."

Niori stared blankly, and then her face contorted in a horrified disgust.

"Then I'll find a way to end it. I will bring nothing of that monster's into the world. I refuse!"

Carla just stood there, mouth hanging open in shock. Why the hell was Niori talking about abortion? She should be so happy! Niori wanted children, especially after she had lost her first…

And then Carla understood the terror on Niori's face.

"Oh, Niori no!" Carla hastened to explain, unable to understand how she hadn't realized to make assurances from the very beginning, "they're not his! Please don't freak…they're not his, I promise!"

"Legolas? It's Legolas?"

"Of course it is…" Carla replied with a smile.

"But…but how? How could I have not miscarried? Because the last time Legolas and I had sex was before I was captured. How could any baby survive the torture my body was put through? Or my drinking afterwards? And how do you even know this?"

"How I know really doesn't matter, only that I do," Carla said, relieved that Niori had stopped freaking out, "and the phrase you used to describe that particular day of conception was 'I'll probably get pneumonia and die, but it's so worth it because I just had the best sex ever'. I guess they're a miracle. As to how they survived, I really don't know…or how they get off not having that alcohol syndrome that happens when mothers drink. They're totally perfect incarnate Niori…and I know they're Legolas's because of the blonde hair and pointed ears."

"Why do you keep saying they're?"

"Because there just happens to be two of them; a boy and a girl to be precise."

Niori bit down on her lower lip, a small smile forming as wonder dawned in her eyes; the truth and joy were finally settling in. It was a about time.

Carla had been completely prepared to warn Niori that it was going to be a bitch of a pregnancy; the last three months would be hell, and then after a gruelling twenty-eight hours of labour, she would be near death for a week (thankfully Jane and Erin would have a much easier time when it came). Yet as Carla watched the pure happiness and joy blossom on Niori's face, she couldn't bring herself to ruin it. Besides, Niori would get through it, prepared or not.

"I'm pregnant," Niori whispered, the awe still in her voice.

Finally, Carla was getting the touching reaction that she wanted.

"That's why you have to live Niori," Carla told her, a feeling coming over her that meant that she was quickly running out of time.

Niori looked back at her, and there were tears in her eyes. They were sad ones.

"But you should be able to live too…I want you to be able to stay with us. I still need you Carla…how am I supposed to deal with all that you just told me without my best friend? I'll need you to be there and hold one of my hands when I have my babies…to be my maid of honour when I get married. The other girls are my best friends too…but…we're family too…"

"I know, and believe me, I'd give almost anything to be there too Niori. And you have to believe me that being dead isn't so bad; a lot of things have made me pretty happy here. Not as happy as I would be with you guys back in the land of the living, but I am happy." Carla took a deep breath, pushing back her own tears, "now on to something serious…and something that doesn't make me want to cry; it's time that you get off your hate phase and give Legolas another chance. He hurt you bad and I don't expect you to just forget that it ever happened, but you gotta let him back in. He's half of you Niori, and you need him to be complete."

Niori looked away, but from the look in those eyes, Carla was able to see that Niori had already come to realize that herself…even if it had been slow and reluctant in coming.

Good, Carla thought, I don't have to do any convincing on that front.

"You know," Carla added after a moment, the thought coming to her as she smiled at it, "the only reason I argued with you about the Pink Ranger was because I knew she was your favourite. I always liked the Red one better."

Niori looked completely confused for a moment, and when she did realize what Carla was talking about the things she had said at the funeral, she quickly replied.

"You did not! Kimberly was the best Power Ranger and you know it! You just say that now because you can't stand the fact that I always got to play her and want to cover the fact you lost!"

Such a stupid, pointless argument made Carla actually laugh. A smile even tugged at the corner of Niori's mouth despite her best effort to look offended.

God Carla was going to miss this.

Carla felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up behind her. Eomer was standing there; that was one of the happy things that she had been talking about. Here, Eomer and her could be completely together, no strings or guilt attached.

Apparently, her time of being able to invade Niori's dream was up, and he had been sent to get her.

Niori was looking at him, her mouth a small o of surprise.

"I have to go," Carla told her, "but this isn't the end. Far from it actually; hopefully a very long time from now, you're going to be dead too and I'll be waiting here to give you're the grand tour…but you have a life to live first, and that's exactly what you have to do; live it. Don't mourn me Niori…I'm happy, and I want the rest of you to be too."

With that, Carla was gone, feeling at peace because she knew that Niori would be alright, and live out the rest of her life as happily as Carla wanted her to. Now she had to go and give the same reassurances to the other two.

l.l.l.l

Niori's eyes fluttered open, the sunlight burning them for but a moment before her vision adjusted to the light. She uncradled her head from her arms and looked around her for but a moment, trying to get a sense of her surroundings. With a small yawn, Niori sat up, running a hand through her hair as her senses drifted back to her.

She was sitting in the exact spot where she had been moments ago…in her dream. She was still sitting in the same clearing where, over a month ago, she had been captured…but it was so different now…

She turned her head to the right, staring at the spot where Carla had been sitting. Niori looked for any indication that the other girl had actually been there, but there was nothing; not even a body imprint in the soft green grass.

Had all been nothing more than a dream? Nothing more than her guilty conscious trying to ease itself?

"Oh Carla…" Niori whispered, the tears stinging her eyes before she could stop them from coming.

A breeze picked up that was cold enough to send a shiver through her. She wrapped her arms around her upper body, trying to get warm and wishing that she could go back and change everything…wished that she could have somehow saved her best friend…

Then, as these wishes kept rushing through her mind, they were interrupted as the last words Carla had spoken to her (in the dream) ran through her mind suddenly.

'_Don't mourn me Niori…I'm happy, and I want the rest of you to be too'_

The stinging tears seemed to seemed to stop with Carla's words. Though she still felt the pain in her heart, it was as though it could no longer bring her tears.

She moved her self hug down to her stomach, wondering if she really was pregnant; wondering if she was really going to have the twins that Carla had told her about. If she really was, that would mean that her dream had been so much more than just a dream…that Carla really was happy.

Niori racked her mind to remember the last time she had been on her period. As she thought, she realized that it hadn't come at all during her stay in Middle-Earth…and it certainly explained why she had been waking up every morning sick for the past months.

"I'm pregnant," Niori whispered to herself, disbelief written throughout her voice.

She realized that she probably should have figured it out before this; she had been pregnant once before, and her body was acting the exact same way, down to the tiredness and stomach problems. It just went to prove that when all hell breaks loose, you don't realize even the obvious.

A small wave of fear ran through her as she remembered what had happened last time she was pregnant; she had lost her son. He had never been given a chance at life and she couldn't help but fear that the same fate would befall these babies too…

"But they'll live…" she whispered to herself, letting Carla's reassuring words wash over her and feeling an immense joy wash over her.

"Niori…!"

She heard the voice call out her name and she turned towards the direction of the village, knowing that that was where it was coming from. She knew it was Legolas's voice, and that he was coming to find her after she had broken down and ran from Carla's funeral. She really couldn't understand why he was still trying…last time she had spoken to him she had freaked out and screamed at him not to touch her. And that was after she had kissed him…but she still didn't know if saying she loved him when she thought she was going to die counted as the same thing. If anything was going to drive him away, it was going to be her mood swings when it came to him. But here he was again.

And she loved him all the much more for it.

"I'm over here," she called out, trying to keep her voice even.

Within a few moments, Legolas had made his way through the trees and was standing beside her…in the exact spot where Carla had sat in her dream.

He looked down at her and was surprised to find her calm, not crying like she had been when she rushed away from the village. He wanted to ask her if she was alright, but held his tongue; if she was feeling like the last time, he knew that staying quiet was the best thing he could do. Recently it had been blowing hot and cold with Niori; one moment she accepted what he gave her, and the next she made it seem like the idea of his comfort made her back away violently.

He had no idea of how she would react, so he didn't want to take any chances until he could read her better.

"Is it over…?" she asked finally, knowing that Legolas would know what she meant.

"Yes," Legolas replied, sitting on the grass, leaving a space between them and looking over at her, "She's at peace Niori…"

"I know," Niori replied, a small smile touching her lips, understanding just how correct those words were.

Legolas looked at her for a moment, wondering how her change of heart had happened so fast. He was too thankful that she was no longer upset that he thought it would safer to change the subject rather than question. Hopefully this meant that she wasn't in a snappy mood.

"It has been decided that the warriors here will embark for Mirkwood in three waves; this way, if there is any enemy left it can be taken out quickly before it can cause anymore trouble. You and the other thre- two girls will embark on the first wave, which will leave at sunrise tomorrow. The waves will all leave a week from each other. I'll leave with the last group, as will many of the others."

"How long will the journey take?" Niori asked, turning her attention to the sky, watching as the clouds floated by.

"About three weeks if no obstacles get in the way."

"Se we won't see each other for about a month," Niori remarked, mainly to the air around her.

Legolas felt his heart sink a little at the emotionless way she said it. He knew that it would _kill_ him to be away from her that long, even if he never knew what to expect from her anymore. He was willing to take her screaming just to have a few moments like that they had shared before they had left for the last battle.

"I suppose," Legolas started, finally bringing himself to bring up this topic which he had feared, "that once everything is settled in Mirkwood, you will try to find a place -any place- that you can escape all that has happened to you…a place far away and without reminders. A place where you can try and forget all of your losses."

That would make sense; whatever was between them was apparently nowhere near fixed, so he didn't expect her to stay for that. And she always ran away from pain (she had tried to do it before they had come back), so what would be different this time?

"No I won't," Niori told him softly, looking back at him with a tiny smile that at first he couldn't understand. She took his hand and gently laid it on her stomach a moment before she continued, "I'm pregnant."

Legolas stared at her face for a long moment, his mouth hanging open. Then, his gaze shifted to his hand that lay on her soft stomach. He stared at it, disbelief shining in his eyes as Niori's words hit him.

And then the bile rose up violently in his throat as he realized that he may not be the father; that the child had been conceived during her imprisonment…that the father was the enemy king that had raped her. The fear clouded his eyes, and he turned his face away to hide it from Niori. He loved her…and even if this child wasn't his and a result of her rape, he tired to tell himself that he would treat it right, be its father if that's what she wanted…for Niori's sake…

"Legolas," Niori told him softly, cupping his chin and bringing his face and eyes back to her, "this pregnancy was conceived in our love, not in the nightmare of my capture. I was pregnant before I was captured and you're the father…not Aras."

Legolas looked at her, feeling the fear subside but wanting desperately to ask how she could know for sure…but there was something in her eyes that was so sure that Legolas knew that there was no point in questioning.

"I'm going to be a father?" he asked, astonished as the words left his mouth.

"Yes," Niori told him with a smile, laughing at the sheer astonished joy that lay in his eyes.

"We're going to have a child?" he asked now, his voice still bewildered.

"Two," Niori told him softly, her smile widening.

"_Twins_!" Legolas cried, eyes wide.

"A beautiful little boy and a beautiful little girl," Niori told him, the first tears of joy she had felt in a long time coming to her eyes.

Legolas stared at first her face and then her stomach, to the place where the lives he and Niori had created were (okay, so technically it's the womb) with his heart bursting in joy. He longed to grab her in his arms and kiss her, but no matter how happy he was, he knew that he had to take it slow or risk losing her again.

Niori reached out and placed a small hand on his chest, looking into his eyes. Taking an inward breath, she spoke.

"Make love to me Legolas," she whispered, her voice serious and calm at the same time.

Legolas looked deep into her eyes, not knowing whether he should act on her words or not; she had to be ready for this…it was a giant step and he didn't want her to freeze up from fear.

"Are you sure?" he asked her softly, looking at her in sincere concern.

"I've never been so sure in my life," she whispered, kissing him, "Besides…we have something so beautiful to celebrate."

l.l.l.l.l.

They were all gathered in the main hall, sitting around tables with untouched food in front of them.

It was technically a 'reception' to honour all the dead, for they all deserved to be recognized this way (just as it had been done in the past), but Carla's funeral had been the last, so it really felt like it was for her.

There was only silence and when there was noise it was quickly whispered words.

Erin's eyes swarmed with tears again as sudden flashes of memories swam through her mind. She brought a hand up to her mouth suddenly and covering it so that she could catch herself before she could utter a sound.

Frodo, who sat beside her, squeezed her hand. She turned and looked at him, and in his eyes Erin saw the grief she felt trapped there.

It was so hard to imagine that anyone else could feel the same amount of pain that she, Jane and Niori felt, but she knew that some did; not the same type of grief, but Carla was loved by more than just the girls. They all mourned her death too.

Jane sat on the opposite side of the table and leaning into Elijah's arms. For the first time, Erin just didn't care.

She had learned so painfully that love –of any kind- could be ripped away without warning, so you had to grab onto it and hang on to it as hard as you can because just like that it can be gone. Erin realized that you have to love –whether it be lovers or best friends- like there was no tomorrow…that this it and you had to make every moment count. You had no love –to live- like there was no day but today, and tomorrow didn't matter.

That included her son and one of her best friends.

While Jane sat in the hall with everyone else, Niori had yet to return; she had run away from the funeral two hours ago and Legolas had went to search for her an hour later, and neither of them had returned.

That scared Erin, and she knew it worried Jane too. There were two things that Niori did to stop pain; run away from it and then drink to forget it.

Erin was terrified at the prospect because Niori had already done the first part of her routine. Now the question would she be able to resist the second. Niori had won the first round, but if anything would drive her to drink again it would be this.

Erin knew that because there was nothing she would rather do at the moment was get so tanked that she couldn't remember her own name, let alone what was happening around her.

Just as Erin thought that, Niori herself walked into the hall. All eyes followed her as she strode across the room. When she came to a table where all sorts of food and drink were, she stopped and without a moments hesitation, reached out and took hold of a goblet that Erin knew was filled with some sort of wine.

Oh no, she thought as her heart sank.

She was on the brink of rushing towards Niori and slapping that drink out of her hand (she thought Jane was too), when Niori spoke.

"Here's to Carla!" her voice was loud and controlled as she rose the glass in a toast, "a hero above us all and the greatest damn best friend that could ever be found!"

There were noises of agreement and praise as almost everyone in the room raised their cups. Jane didn't take part, but Erin, Frodo and Elijah beside her did.

When the toast was over, instead of bringing the cup to her lips like everyone else, Niori took her glass and dumped its contents on the floor, again without hesitation. With that done, Niori was gone again, and Erin caught a glimpse of Legolas waiting for her at the door.

Erin was relieved, and a new spark went through her; Niori was right…Carla deserved to be praised and celebrated.

"You know what," Erin spoke, getting to her feet and surveying that room, "this isn't right! This isn't how Carla was! What's with the silence? Everyone here knows that Carla was loud," there were a few words of agreement, "and hated a gathering where there was nothing but! So what are we doing being quiet when part of this is for her? If we're going to do this, then let's do it the way she'd want; loud and exciting…just like she was!"

Erin could see that her words were stirring the gloomy crowd, and that was what she wanted. Though Jane seemed to be staring at her shock, but Erin ignored her.

Unconventional as it was, Carla would prefer it this way. Of that Erin was sure. Besides, Carla was on the unconventional side herself.

She had always hated it when people suffered on her account.

"And not only for her," Erin continued, "but we should celebrate every single person that gave their lives to bring us freedom and peace! So break out the best we have and lets toast all those who sacrificed! They deserve it!"

The room cried out their agreement, and some went to get the drinks that Erin had ordered. All around them stories and memories were being told, and not only about Carla, but about the others who had died. Memories were shared with sadness, but with laughter too.

There were tears being shed, but now it could be seen that there were memories that would always bring comfort without the sheer stab of pain.

Erin knew that she couldn't get past Carla's death, but that she would learn to live with it; a part of Erin's heart was still gone, but she had twenty years worth of memories to cling onto.

"Oh Erin…"

Jane looked like she had no idea what to think about all this.

"You can't possibly think that Carla would want all this gloom," Erin told the other girl softly, "she'd want this," she gestured across the now loud room, "and you know it. Maybe it's harder for us to accept this reaction, but it's how it should be."

"I know…" Jane whispered, but she still said it with too much pain in her voice.

Then, above the crowd, Erin heard a fair voice begin to sing. She searched the room for the singer, and when she saw that it was Elfwine, she listened closely to the words.

It was a song about Carla, which still shocked her that he was singing it.

Erin had heard parts of it before (all four of the girls had managed to get songs written about them), but coming from his voice it sounded different; it covered her tale and heroics throughout the war of the Ring, and it had always ended with them all going home…but this time it went on.

Elfwine's song continued where it hadn't before; now that story of this war was told, and though it documented both the good and the bad Carla had done, it praised her to no end. The song ended with Carla giving her life, and the sorrow that all those left behind felt by this.

Erin wondered when these new lyrics had come about, and then she was struck with the thought that Elfwine had composed the verses himself.

And at that moment, all Erin could think about was how pumped Carla would be if she knew that people were writing songs about her.

l.l.l.l

When the wind finally came, it came as a dry hurricane. There was no rain and no thunder or lightning, only gale force winds.

That suited their purpose just fine.

The three girls stood side by side, and to their left stood Elfwine. Niori held the urn that held Carla's ashes while Elfwine held that which contained his father's.

Niori looked past Jane to Elfwine, who nodded at her. It was time.

Gingerly, Niori reached into the urn and grabbed a handful of grainy ashes. She brought her hand out and opened it…

And the ashes flew off of her open palm and into the gusting wind.

After a long moment, Jane and Erin did the same. Jane did the same as Niori had but Erin tossed her handful directly into the air.

The ashes swirled around, merging with the ones Elfwine was throwing.

For some reason, that sight made Niori smile.

Tears were sliding down her cheeks by the time she had thrown her fourth handful, but Niori took no notice of them; they were just tears, not sobs…

It was okay for her to cry because it still hurt…just as long as she didn't cry forever.

Someday. That word held promise for her now like it never had before. Someday she would see her best friend again…but she had a lot of life to live first.

They all did.

On both sides of her, Erin and Jane were still letting go of the ashes, but Niori had stopped. Instead she just watched and then she closed her eyes.

There was no way she could avoid doing it now. She couldn't put it off any longer…

So Niori opened her eyes again and with tears still on her cheeks and a small smile still on her lips, she finally said it.

"Goodbye Carla."

-_When I get where I'm going_

_Don't cry for me down here_-

_-Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_-

l.l.l.l

An- So there it is; goodbye Carla sniff. And OMG Laer did you EVER guess that one (the whole dream thing)! Congrats on that! You're either very good or we're really predicatable (lol). And the little song blips used at the end are from A. 'When I get where I'm going' by Brad Paisley/Dolly Parton and B. 'I will remember you' by Sarah Mclaughlin. Both awesome songs that totally suited this chapter, and you should totally go download! That's all for now, see you next chapter!


	54. Journey

An- Hey all!! So we're smack dab in the middle of summer, and here's another chapter for you (which is offically the longest we have ever (and will ever since there's only two left) written)! Also blated birthday wishes to me (Niori) and to Erin, who comes up this weekens! We're ninteen baby! Legal age in Canada! Woot! Hard to believe that we started this when we were all of thirteen! Anyway, on to the story!

Chapter 54

For the third time Erin checked her pack and then the saddle bags on her horse. She kept wondering if she could have forgotten something; there was nothing that she could tell, but Erin figured that when she needed a certain something was when she'd realize that she had left it behind. Sam had really worn off on her that way.

"Erin, you've searched the house and checked your processions numerous times," Frodo told her, "Can't you rest assure that you have everything?"

"Well it's not like I can just pull out my cell to tell you to bring something I left."

"You're going just a tad overbroad Erin."

"I know…" Erin replied with a sigh, "it must be separation anxiety."

"A month is not a great distance of time," Frodo reminded her, though he too hated the idea, "We've both endured more."

"That's not the point," Erin grumbled, "I should track down who ever set up the departure schedule and kick their ass."

"There were many, but in part it was Eldarion, and I would not suggest trying to kick his ass."

"Yeah, that probably wouldn't be the best of ideas," Erin agreed, making a face.

"And do not blame him, I think," Frodo continued, "for Eldarion has sight enough to see that you and the other two girls still need much time to heal, and need to heal together. For the time that it takes for the journey, you all need to become accustomed to being three instead of four. With this schedule, you are granted time to get through that trial, which is only for the three of you."

Erin cast her down, tears filling them.

The idea of three still made her heart sting like mad, and made her want to curse.

But Frodo was right; her, Niori and Jane still had to get through it…together. Always together.

Frodo might have been her rock, but he couldn't understand the way they did. It was the three of them who were left.

So maybe Eldarion giving them that month had been a well though out plan after all.

A call went through the air, and Erin's heart sank, knowing that they would be leaving momentarily.

Well thought out or not, she still didn't want to be away from Frodo for that long.

"If you're going to look through one last time," Frodo teased her, "then you best do it fast."

Erin scowled at him.

"Don't make fun! I just want to make sure that I don't miss anything!"

"Dear," Frodo told her with a smile, "that it a completely loveable quality."

"Damn right it is," Erin grumbled.

All those who were leaving, nearly fifty in all, were assembling and preparing to set out. Erin joined them and then waited.

Along with her and the other two girls, Pippin, Julianne and Mila would travel with them. Much to Niori's abashment, Silmarwen and Arien would not be with her, but in the second group. Of course, Frodo, Elijah, Legolas and even Eldarion made up part of the last.

Pretty much everyone would have to go through some sort of separation. That didn't make Erin feel any better about leaving Frodo.

Packs of provisions were being laid in a wagon, and Erin was content in the knowledge that at least they wouldn't starve.

Stop being such a hypochondriac, Erin scolded herself.

Jane came into view, Elijah at her side. She looked about ready to cry.

"Are you _sure_ you can't come now?" Jane was asking Elijah in vain, "I'm sure no one would actually mind…"

"Things must rest the way they are Jane. It will not be long before we are in Mirkwood together."

Why couldn't they have been mushy before they reached Frodo and Erin? Accepting or not, Erin would have been spared it.

"Jane," Erin broke in, "You'll endure it right along with Niori and I."

Jane mumbled a reply that Erin couldn't quite make out.

"Speaking of," Elijah spoke, "where is Niori…she has to leave too, and I don't see her among those ready to depart."

Erin hadn't seen much of Niori since yesterday, but she had a suspicion about where she was. Or at least who she was with.

"She'll be here last minute," Jane replied, "Niori's always late; dramatic entrance and all that."

"Speak of the devil," Erin muttered as Niori walked into her line of her sight.

She was coming towards them, Legolas at her side. Just at the very edges of the crowd they stopped and turned towards each other. Their hands were clasped between them as they spoke, though Erin couldn't read their lips (and yes, she was trying…and so were the others, even if they would deny it if asked). Legolas kissed her forehead and then they reluctantly parted.

"Late as usual," Jane said when Niori came to them.

"I'm never late," Niori replied with a grin, "everyone else is just early."

That made Erin roll her eyes.

The same old Niori was back.

"Looks like you're beginning to move out," Frodo commented as the crowd they were on the edges of began to move.

Damnit, Erin cursed.

"Umm Erin…" Jane asked awkwardly, "well, I'd really like to say goodbye to Elijah properly, and you said that you never wanted to see me kiss him again; so maybe can you, I don't know, turn around or something?"

Niori stifled laughter, Elijah looked at Jane in shock, Frodo looked between the two women and Erin's eyebrows rose.

"I cannot believe that you just asked me that," she said flatly.

"Oh God neither can I…" Jane replied, mortified at herself, "I'm sorry!"

"You know what," Erin replied, "I'll just say goodbye to Frodo in this direction. Not only will I benefit from this, but I doubt that Elijah would like to see his parents all mushy together."

Elijah nodded in confirmation.

So Erin turned her attention to Frodo, ignoring Elijah and Jane.

"Only a month," Frodo reminded her, but she could see the same emotions she felt in his eyes.

"It'll seem like ten!" she moaned.

"We'll both survive," was his reply as he pulled her down so that he could kiss her goodbye.

"Sweet and tender as this is," Niori's voice broke in, "we really _are_ leaving now."

Erin straightened up and turned back to her two friends; Niori was standing there patiently while Jane was looking semi-miserable with tears glistening in her eyes.

It was becoming very apparent that Jane wasn't good at this separation thing.

"You didn't see us interrupting your goodbye with Legolas."

"That's because Legolas and I knew enough not to wait for last minute."

"Okay," Erin breathed out, "let's do this."

With that the three girls walked away from their loved ones. They had only walked a few steps when Erin looked around her and something struck her as odd.

Many of the people she walked with she recognized, but in a different way. She couldn't place them, but she knew the faces and knew that she knew them from somewhere different than just around the village.

No…they couldn't be…

"It is something that I have never seen before."

Erin looked in the direction of the voice and saw that Silmarwen had joined them, probably to say goodbye to Niori. The comment was directed at Erin when she had seen her looking around.

"All of those who were sick have made full recoveries," Sil continued, "even those who were on the verge of death…and all within the last day and a half. It is as though they had no sickness in the first place…it's just _gone_."

Niori shot Erin an I-told-you-so glance.

I'll be damned, Erin thought.

Carla really had saved them all; even if the monster who had killed her had decided to skip Middle Earth, the plague that was already here could have potentially killed as many as any war. By killing him and dying, Carla had somehow stopped the sickness altogether; if it really had been leaking in from their world, then it was like the cracks that it had been leaking through were sealed.

But it had still come too late for some. Too late for Merry.

With that thought, Erin fell into her mind and her attention was lost on everything else. It wasn't until Jane directed a comment at her did Erin come back to reality.

To her shock the village was already growing small in the distance.

"Erin, are you even listening to me?"

"No," she answered honestly.

"Well fine then," Jane huffed.

Jane only sulked for a moment before she spoke again, her tone entirely changed.

"There's only one thing left that really bothers me; what about everyone back home? What will they think happened to us? I can't bear to think about what'll happen to my parents if I just disappear; they'll just torture themselves not knowing. Everyone will fear the worse…like we were kidnapped by some psycho serial killer rapist…"

Erin just gapped at Jane, and then Jane realized what she had said.

"Shit. Did I really just say that out loud?" there was a trace of horror in her voice as Erin just nodded. Yet Niori seemingly appeared unfazed.

"As ironic as that statement was," Niori said, "I'm sure that the universe will right itself; I don't think those who we left behind will be left dangling. We'll probably be dead there…like my car exploded. My beautiful, new car…"

Erin hoped that Niori was right again; as much as she knew her family would suffer if she died, it would be worse if they didn't know anything. She didn't want them to hurt anymore than necessary because of her choice to stay.

That was Erin's one regret; that she'd never be able to see them again. She loved her family and other friends…and she'd miss them like mad.

Jane had the same pain in her eyes, though Niori looked as though she thought that fact was a blessing (at least concerning her family).

But they'd want her to be happy, of that much she was sure, and this was where her happiness was…so they'd be willing to let her go if they knew what was really happening.

Not that they'd ever be able to believe it if anyone tired to tell them the truth about had really happened.

l.l.ll.l

The company was camped yet again under the starry night sky on the plains. People crowded around four different campfires while others slept in an effort to regain the strength they had lost in the days march.

To Niori it felt insanely strange to stop every single night; she was so used to going straight out for days with maybe a few hours of sleep (if she was lucky). While some who had apparently never traveled before complained that it wasn't enough rest, Niori and the other two girls thought it a staggering amount.

They also found it hard at times to take advantage of all the time allotted to sleep.

Especially Niori, considering hat she know knew to be morning sickness had decided to morph into night sickness.

She had to suppress giggles whenever Erin or Jane asked her if she had come down with something.

So far she hadn't told anyone but Legolas (who she had sworn to secrecy) and she had no plans to yet; it was something she wanted to revel in on her own before she shared it any further.

So she let Erin and Jane think that she had caught the tail end of the sickness…which they should have known was improbable since it had apparently vanished miraculously and completely. But even then her two friends would never have guessed the truth.

Niori found that extremely amusing.

The only way that it could have been even more perfect was if Carla had been there to share the secret. The two of them keeping Jane and Erin in the dark…just like so many times before.

But she wouldn't let grief take over her and ruin the moment. Carla would kill her if she let herself do that. Besides, she and Carla had already shared the secret…and it was funny to think that Jane and Erin were in the dark. That did make her smile a little, so did the idea of their faces when she finally told them.

"Oh my God I can't wait," she murmured, placing a hand on her stomach.

She didn't know how she'd be able to stand the next eight months.

"Can't wait for what?"

Niori's hand fell from her stomach as she turned. Jane took a seat on the grass beside her, and then looked over to receive Niori's answer.

"To get to Mirkwood," Niori covered smoothly.

"Me too," Jane replied, believing her, "I'm pretty pumped to see it. I know that it's supposed to be all dark and scarier than Fangorn, but when I think of all the places that Elves live, I find that a little hard to believe."

"From what Legolas and Aldor have told me," Niori replied, "the closer you get to where the Elves are, the less scary it gets. And it's better now since all the evil has been driven out."

Or at least she hoped so; there was no way Niori wanted to spend the rest of her life there if it wasn't.

Rest of her life.

That thought made her smile broadly.

"From that smile," Jane said, "I'm going to assume that yes indeed you plan to live happily ever after in Mirkwood with your Elf prince."

Putting it that way made Niori laugh.

God she was happy.

"I think it's about time that I get a happily ever after," Niori agreed.

"We all so deserve one," Jane answered.

Niori nodded, seeing the truth in those words. All four of them deserved one, and she knew that all four of them would get one, if not having one already.

"I'm glad we to be happy…the last time I remember seeing you so happy was before we left this place the first time…before everything got so damn complicated."

"Oh it's a good thing we left Jane," Niori gave Jane a mischievous grin, "otherwise you'd have taken robbing the cradle to a whole new level."

Jane blanched.

"Why do you people have to keep bringing this up!" Jane moaned.

"Because the look on your face is priceless…and it's just too damn easy."

"I absolutely hate you!" Jane sort of whined, "it's not _that_ bad! And how would you feel if I was the one teasing you?"

"Jane, technically my cradle has been robbed."

Jane just looked at her blankly.

"You and Elijah," Niori explained, "a few years. Me and Legolas, a few thousand. That's a mighty big difference. Especially when I've heard him joke to Gimli about always being surrounded by 'children'."

"That's kind of creepy when you put it that way," Jane replied, making a face.

"And that's why I tend not to dwell," Niori responded, "but I hereby give you leave to tease me all you want."

Jane thought about it for a moment, and then she sighed in exasperation.

"It's not as much fun when you don't care in the least," Jane grumbled irritably.

"Tell you what," Niori replied as she rolled her eyes, "if you're that desperate to annoy, bring it up to Legolas next time you see him…I'm sure his face will be as priceless as yours gets."

Especially now that we're going to have children of our own, Niori added in her thoughts.

The fabulously evil grin that spread across Jane's face told Niori that she would do just that…

Now that will turn out to be a Kodak moment, Niori thought while laughing.

l.l.ll.

After weeks of traveling, they finally reached the edges of Mirkwood. Looking at the dense, dark woods in front of her, Erin was daunted.

Fangorn had nothing on this place.

She looked over to see Niori's initial reaction, but she was only looking at the trees thoughtfully. Apparently she wasn't even remotely concerned.

Though when someone had mentioned the giant spiders a few days ago, Niori had looked ready to faint.

"Well here it is," Jane finally spoke.

"That it is…" Erin agreed, "but we better keep moving…everyone else is getting really ahead."

The three girls spurred on their horses. There were three Elves waiting for them where the forest opened up into a path. They had been sent to help guide them through the forest and to the Elven halls.

Erin was extremely grateful for that; she figured that she'd getting lost somehow if left to her own devices. And getting lost in Mirkwood forest was the last place she wanted to get lost in.

The three of them caught up to the rest of the group and then they entered the forest.

The inside was just as uncomfortable as the outside.

"Let's hope Niori's right about the scary part," Jane mumbled to herself as she glanced around.

They kept moving, although now there was silence. For some reason –probably the scary factor- no one would talk anymore. The only ones who seemed at ease were the three escorts and Niori.

"Hey Mila," Niori's loud voice broke the silence.

Erin realized that the woman was walking not far from them with Bella sleeping in her arms. She turned as her name was spoken, and she smiled when saw that it was Niori who had said it.

"Why don't you ride for awhile and I'll take Bella," Niori continued, "you look about ready to drop."

"That would be greatly appreciated," Mila replied with a relieved sigh, "you cannot imagine how difficult it is to carry a baby over such great distances. I don't mind, for she is my daughter, but it is a burden."

"Mila," Erin replied with a laugh, "I know _exactly_ how you feel."

And then some; great a distance as this was, it was nothing compared to half of Cirith Ungol and all of Mordor.

"Though it is a great relief to have such a content baby…most of the time she is content anyway," Mila continued.

"Oh it can make all the difference," Erin agreed, "I was so lucky that Elijah was such a good, quiet baby; otherwise Frodo, Sam and I would have been screwed."

Niori dismounted and took Bella into her arms while Mila easily mounted.

"Hi sweetie," Niori cooed to the baby, her face brightening with a smile.

Erin smiled too; God Niori was good with children. Erin never would have imagined it being so, but after she had seen how Niori interacted with Bella…but Niori had shocked nearly everyone –most likely herself included- with her mothering abilities.

Erin hoped that Niori got the chance to become a mother someday.

"Do you mind if I take off for a little while?" Niori asked Mila, "I have a few things I'd like to ask Julianne. And I might just go give Pippin a big hello from the three of us."

"Of course," Mila replied with a nod.

Niori replied with a thank you and then moved to the front of the crowd, where both Julianne and Pippin were located somewhere.

"I could never have wished for a better woman to love my daughter so."

"You got that right," Erin replied, "she loves that little girl."

"And now that we've finally arrived in Mirkwood," Mila spoke again, and her eyes were filled with joy, "in a matter of days you'll all be able to meet my dear sons."

Mila sounded so excited, but Erin had completely forgotten that she had other children. That was because they had been long gone by the time Erin and the others had arrived. They were already in Mirkwood with their father…who had left Mila all alone to fend for herself and their soon to be born daughter.

That made anger flash through Erin.

"Aren't you pissed he left you and eventually Bella back in that village?"

"Why would I be?" Mila asked in confusion.

Erin just stared at her in disbelief.

"It was my choice to stay…and to force him to leave. How could I do anything else? I had to do all that I could to protect my sons; had I gone, I would have only hindered them. The pace would have to be quick, for the faster they went the less likely they were to be caught in the open between my home and Mirkwood. My husband begged me to come, but I could not be swayed, and then he was determined to stay. Our sons, who are only two and four, needed someone to go with and protect them; only my husband could do that, and it was the only choice we had."

Erin stayed silent; she had never thought about it that way before.

"My husband and I love each other dearly," Mila concluded, "but for the welfare of our children we were both willing to sacrifice. You are a mother; tell me that you and master Frodo wouldn't do the same."

"We would," Erin replied softly, without hesitation, "even though Elijah's practically a grown man now, both Frodo and I would risk everything to keep him save. We already have so many times in the past."

Erin really did understand, and that made her respect Mila even more. It also made her realize that she may like her husband after all.

Jane, who had taken her horse off somewhere, returned to Erin's side.

"Where did you go?" Erin asked her, surprised because she had been so deep in conversation that she hadn't even realized that Jane was gone.

"Ahh…" Jane replied awkwardly, "you started talking about when Elijah was a baby –which I clearly remember- and I felt the need to leave. So I went to talk to Pippin for awhile."

"Yeah…that must have been a little…"

"Awkward?" Jane finished for her.

"I was going to say sketchy, but awkward works too."

Jane nodded.

"That topic is now forbidden within ear shot of each other," Erin conceded, "as well as detailed accounts of relationship conversations also fall into that forbidden category."

"We're have to set down some ground rules don't we?"

"Oh yeah."

"Can we do it another time?" Jane asked, "I'm embarrassed enough as it is at the moment."

I am too, Erin thought to herself, I'm just better at keeping it under wraps.

"Until we get settled then," Erin agreed, "but let's work this out before Elijah gets here."

Jane nodded vaguely, but Erin could see that her thoughts had run off elsewhere. Probably to the day Elijah got here.

Erin couldn't wait for that day either; Frodo would be back then.

A semi strange smile light up Jane's face and she laughed like she was thinking about some inside joke.

One that Erin wasn't in on.

"God I can't wait for Legolas to get here."

"Legolas?" Erin asked in bewilderment.

Sure, she would be happy to see him too, but what?

"I have a very amusing comment to make to him that will make me fell much better about myself," Jane replied almost sinisterly.

"If it makes you act like this," Erin replied, "I'm going to have to make sure I'm there."

"Yes you will," Jane replied matter-of-factly.

Erin saw that Niori was coming back towards them, and instead of still Bella was squirming in her arms.

"Someone woke up and decided that she was hungry," Niori told Mila when she reached them.

Mila climbed down and took Bella away from Niori. Instead of mounting again, Niori just took the reins and continued to walk beside Mila.

"You know what," Jane spoke again, "I can't believe we're actually here! After all that's happened, this war and the last! I wonder what the Elven halls are like."

"Elvish," Erin pondered a guess.

"Pretty sure that there's more than one definition of 'Elvish' Erin," Jane replied, rolling her eyes, "there's Rivendell Elvish, and Lothlorien Elvish…"

"I get the point Jane. Personally, since there's so many humans there, I'm hoping that they're throwing one big mother of a party."

l.l.ll.

Erin got her wish, because they were indeed throwing one big mother of a party.

Ever since the message had been sent that they had won (which had arrived four days ahead of the group), the party had been going full tilt. Now that the first wave of people had arrived, the celebrations had grew to a whole new level. It showed no signs of slowing down anytime soon.

Though everyone else seemed to be having a hell of a time, the whole party was turning out to be one huge nightmare for Niori.

Every five minutes someone new was shoving a new drink into her hand, and she was running out of places to put the full glasses. Her pleas of 'no really, I don't need one' were answered with 'drink up and enjoy it…you deserve to celebrate'. She figured that the only way to make them stop was to stand up and announce to everyone that she was an alcoholic, but she _really _did _not_ want to do that.

If being put through hell was enjoyment, then she was having a hell of a lot of it.

Think of the babies, she kept telling herself, apparently they're okay now, but I can't take any chances. I have to protect them as much as I have to protect myself.

Niori had to get the hell out of there.

"Enough!" she cried as someone else was trying to give her a mug. Her head was spinning, her stomach twisting and it took all her self control to stop her voice from quivering, "I'm going to…go explore! Rock on everybody!"

Then she got away from there as quick as she could without running full out. She kept moving until the sounds of the celebration grew distant. She latched onto a tree for support when she stopped and then closed her eyes as she leaned her forehead against the bark and drew in deep breaths.

"I'm alright," she whispered, "I'm okay."

Only when she had control over herself did Niori open her eyes and step away from the tree.

"Thanks," she looked up and told it.

She had no idea if the trees here were as alive as the ones in Fangorn, but Niori wasn't going to take the chance of pissing it off if they were.

If nothing else, Legolas had taught her to respect trees to the extreme.

Now that paying her respects to the tree was done, Niori looked around her.

So far she had only seen the path that led here and hadn't made it past where the refugees were, so she had seen nothing of the Elven halls themselves.

Here was her chance.

She had been right she had told Jane that the trees would get better as they went along. Here they didn't seem scary at all, but more strong and comforting, or at least to Niori.

So she walked around, loving the beautiful court yard she had ended up in. She gazed up at the large doors that led into the halls, wondering if she should even try to get in there.

It wouldn't be trespassing would it? Under the circumstances?

She had already passed a fair number of Elves, first when she had been running and then when she had been wandering, and they hadn't even tried to hinder her.

After a moment she shrugged her shoulders. Whatever; the worst they could do to was kick her out right? But if she remembered 'The Hobbit' and Gimli correctly, she might just get locked up.

The curiosity was getting the better of her, and she decided to try and do it anyway. The dungeons here were probably a five star luxury hotel compared to her last place of captivity.

Realistically though she probably wouldn't be able to get in anyway; those were some massive, heavy looking doors. There was no way she'd be able to get them open herself.

Maybe she had better wait until Legolas, or even his brother got there to give her the grand tour.

"Am I to assume that you are the one?"

The voice made her jump not only because it sounded to suddenly, but because she had heard no one approach. She whirled around and found that indeed someone had joined her.

He was an older Elf, blonde and fair as all the others she had seen about (there had been more than she had expected, but she had been in such a hurry to get away that she hadn't bothered to count). He was dressed a bit more formally than the others, and he was looking at her thoughtfully.

Great, Niori thought sarcastically, I probably went and got myself arrested for trespassing. That's just my damn luck.

"The one who?" Niori asked politely.

She wanted to piss an Elf off even less than she wanted to piss off a tree.

"The one my son has given his heart to,"

Then Niori noticed the crown of red leaves and berries on the Elf's head and all the colour drained from her face.

Oh my God.

"You're…you're…" she stammered, shocked.

"King Thranduil," he finished, amused at her inability to do so.

Niori felt as though she was going to be sick; she had never been good at meeting parents, let alone an Elf king who, according to Lillianna (not that Niori listened to a word she said) didn't like her very much. She had never felt so damn insecure in her life.

"I thought you went across the sea," Niori somehow managed to put out coherently.

"I have not taken that journey yet," he replied, "many in my realm have stayed, content for now to stay beneath our trees. A time will come when the contentment will pass and we will join our kindred across the waters, but it is not yet."

Oh great; now she had an entire realm of Elves that she had to make like her.

She just prayed that few –hopefully none- were like Lillianna.

"So where is everybody?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Sure there were more Elves outside than she had expected, but not as many as he made it sound.

"Most of us choose to stay away far from the mortals. We would not turn away those in need, but we have never been fond of strangers."

Oh, Niori thought but didn't say, Gimli told me enough about that.

"But many of the humans have grown uncomfortable in the forest and have moved on to Lake Town, which does put me and my people at ease."

Lake Town didn't sound like such a bad idea at the moment; if this meeting didn't turn out to good, that's where she was running to. Legolas could come find her there.

"Yeah…they are kind of rowdy aren't they?" Niori agreed, "which seems kind of sacrilegious considering the fact we're in an Elf realm and all that. But hey, I blasted Nirvana in Lorien, so who am I to judge?"

Thranduil was looking at her in amusement.

I'm so doing this all wrong aren't I? Niori thought in complete horror.

God she wished Legolas was here.

"Do you wish to see inside?" he asked, gesturing to the doors that led into the halls.

"Oh my God, are you going to throw me in a dungeon?" the suspicious fear jumped into her mind.

After everything Niori had been through, she had a right to have trust issues.

"I see you've been speaking to Dwarves," he said dryly.

"Well…yeah…" Niori replied sheepishly.

That must mean that she wasn't going to be thrown in a dungeon.

"In all these months I have not had to use the dungeons. Threatened yes, but thankfully the uttering of threats was enough to ensure that I needed not to carry out with them. So no…for now you are an honoured guest in my halls."

For now; that could be either good or bad. But there was no was she was going to pursue that avenue now. This was going good so far.

"Don't you hate me?" Niori asked, genuinely confused.

So much for not pursuing unsafe avenues.

"Have you given me reason to?"

"Well…not really…" she continued, "but well, mortal, Elf…Lillianna…"

There. She had brought it out. The big issue. Now Niori held her breath and waited for his answer.

"I would have preferred Legolas to have chosen Lillianna (he apparently didn't know her well at all, Niori thought)," Thranduil replied, no discontent in his voice, "but it is his choice, and unless something has chanced, his choice is you."

Thank God.

"How did you even know it was me?" She asked, remembering how he had apparently known her.

"The ring," he said as he nodded towards her hand.

Niori fingered her ring; she had it on all the time, so she no longer noticed it…it had become a part of her.

Now on to another important and quite forward question.

"I'm making a good impression right? Please tell me that I am," she asked hesitantly, bracing herself for the answer.

"Indeed," was the reply.

Thank God.

"Okay," Niori replied with a sigh of complete relief, "in that case, I will take that tour now please."

L.l.l..l

"Damnit! We shouldn't have just dropped her like that! We should have been paying more attention!"

Jane's curse was harsh as it was directed at herself and Erin. Erin was cursing too, just not vocalizing it.

How could we have not figured on it getting that bad? Maybe we didn't figure on drinks getting shoved on her, but we should have pulled her out of there way before that! Niori was so not ready for that!

And now they couldn't find her; they had gone after her the minute she bolted, but neither could find her. That was an hour and a half ago, and still no sign. And this time there was no Legolas to go out and find her.

"She's probably just curled up against a tree somewhere calming down," Erin reassured.

There was nothing else she could really do was there? The options here were few, unless she ran off into the forest. Erin really hoped she hadn't.

"We'll find her eventually, or she'll come back to us."

They continued to wander, and came to the courtyard just as the giant doors swung open and Niori, with an Elf beside her, walked out of them. She said something to the Elf, who nodded in return and then they parted company as Niori walked away and he went back inside.

Erin was so relieved to see her that she didn't even ask what that had been when Niori realized and came to them.

"Oh my God we're sorry!" Jane exclaimed when Niori was standing with them.

"Guys," Niori replied calmly, holding up a hand to stop anymore apologies, "It's alright. Maybe a little support would have been nice, but that was a particular battle that I had to fight by myself. Besides, it's kind of a good thing that it happened."

Now Erin felt the need to ask questions.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"That," Niori answered, sounding as though she was still a little surprised that it had even happened, "was Legolas's father."

Erin's eyebrows shot up and Jane's mouth fell open.

"I thought he was across the sea!"

"So did I," Niori replied, "and I'm going to kill Legolas and Aldor for not warning me."

"How did it go?" Erin asked.

Niori had never known as being parent friendly.

"Freaking good actually," Niori said, again sounding like a part of her couldn't believe it, "I got to see the halls –which are freaking magnificent FYI- and met a significant part of Legolas's family….and I think that they like me. Families _never_ like me! Though I don't think I have ever felt more self conscious in my life…it really would have helped if Legolas had been there."

"Congratulations!" Jane told her with a smile.

"Let's hope we get the same welcome in The Shire when we get there!" Erin put in.

"And he's nicer than I thought he would be…Thranduil I mean. That is so the last time I believe anything Gimli tells me. Oh," and Niori added as an after thought, "I managed to snag us a guest bedroom inside."

"Sweet!" Jane cried excitedly, "Niori has connections!"

That bit of news perked Erin right up; she was sick of sleeping on the ground, and the cots that she had seen back with the others hadn't been that appealing. Erin was willing to bet that the Elves were going to have very comfortable beds. Erin really missed comfortable beds.

"Yeah, I guess I do…and I still can't believe it," Niori seemed mystified.

"So now I suppose you're just going to live out the good life as a princess," Jane joked, "never again to do anything productive."

"If I'm a princess then my role models are Arien and Sil," Niori replied, "and they are the most kick ass princesses ever."

Erin wasn't going to argue there.

"And besides," Niori said with a private smile, "who says I'm not doing something productive already?"

"What are you talking about Niori?" Erin asked, having the feeling that Niori was up to something.

"You'll just have to wait and see," was Niori's sly response.

Yep…she was definitely up to something.

By this time they had walked back almost to where all the other people were, but stayed far away at the outskirts.

"Name one productive thing Niori. Bet you can't!" Jane teased Niori with a mock dare.

"What do you guys think of Middle Earth's first rape crisis centre?"

From the way she laughed and rolled her eyes as she said that, Niori meant it as a joke. But Erin didn't take it entirely that way.

Niori apparently dismissed it as ridiculous, but Erin saw some merit in it.

"I think it's a really good idea," Erin replied thoughtfully after a moment, "I mean it Niori. I really do."

Niori was looking at her with raised eyebrows, astonishment on her face. Apparently she hadn't been taking it even remotely seriously.

"Me too," Jane spoke, seeming to back Erin up, "I mean, it's not like it is back home; who is there to really talk to? And I'm going to go with you're certainly qualified enough…just look at how much you helped the princesses."

"And it can double as AA on Sunday," Niori replied with a still joking smile.

"That works too," Erin replied with a laugh, "but I honestly say go for it; it'll be totally different considering this is practically the middle ages and advertising is nil. But if anyone can pull it off Niori, it's you."

Erin saw a look in her friend's eyes that said that she might give the idea more thought.

"Oh look!" Jane cried suddenly, pointing towards the crowd.

Erin followed Jane's arm and saw that not only Julianne, but were parents too were coming towards them.

"Faramir!" Jane squealed when they reached the girls, hugging him tightly.

Then Erin looked at Eowyn's face and the grief etched there, and she remembered all the losses. The grief had to be new for her; the message of all that had happened had only arrived days ago.

"Oh Eowyn," she started, "I'm so sorry…"

"Many people I loved were lost," she replied softly and sadly, "my brother and two dear friends. But because of them, others have come home."

With that she put her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

Out of the corner of her eye, Erin saw someone else approaching. She turned and watched as a woman she didn't recognize and was yet familiar walked towards them.

She had the dirty blonde hair that Erin had to associate with Rohan, and it was tied back in a knot at the back of her neck. Her skin was pale and eyes light brown, and there was something in her face that made Erin think that she had seen it before.

It was something about the eyes…

Erin's eyes widened when she realized why this woman was familiar; she had never met her, but she had met her son.

That son was Elfwine.

The woman approaching was Eomer's wife…widow…

Erin braced, not knowing what to expect; whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good. Carla had cheated with her husband…since Carla was gone, would she take her anger out on Carla's best friends?

"Eowyn," she said in a smooth voice, "your presence is requested."

"Aunt Lothiriel, this is-" Julianne began to introduce them, but was cut off.

"I know who they are," then she turned to them and Erin held her breath, "and I wish to give you my condolences about the loss of your friend; indeed all of Middle Earth as truly lost a great hero with her passing."

Then she was gone, taking Eowyn with her. A moment later Julianne followed.

"We'll talk later," Faramir told Jane as he too left.

The three girls were left standing there speechless.

"She had to have known," Jane semi whispered in disbelief, "there's no way she didn't find out about the affair. Someone had to have gossiped."

Erin had to agree with Jane; how could she _not_ have found out? But she seemed to, at least for appearances, put it aside. Just like Elfwine had.

"Carla would have liked her," Niori murmured softly.

That was the truth.

The three of them stayed silent for a long moment.

"Let's go back to the party," Niori said, and at their looks of horror, continued with a roll of her eyes, "away from the booze. I'm in the mood to celebrate."

l.l.ll.l

The moment she dismounted, Arien ran to find Niori.

The past two weeks had been so strange; Arien was so used to having Niori's comforting presence all the time and having it not there was almost unbelievable.

Finally she found her talking to Jane and Erin.

"Niori!" she cried, waving as she rushed towards her.

"Arien!" Niori responded, wrapping the girl in a tight hug.

"Where's your sister hun?" Niori asked when she let go.

"I'm right here."

"Sil!" Niori hugged her too, "took you two long enough to get here!"

"We missed you too Niori," Silmarwen replied with a laugh.

And Arien had. Extremely much so.

"Glad you two finally made it," Erin spoke, "she's been worried about you since the day we left."

"I wouldn't call it worry," Niori countered, "just a little…anxious that's all."

"We were about you too," Arien told her, which made her happy.

"May I interrupt?"

The amused voice was made all five of them turn. Aldor was standing there.

"Because I when I left," he continued, "I was given the command to give you a message."

Niori's eyes lit up and she looked at Aldor expectantly.

"He says that he's going completely mad without you there, and is counting down not only the days, but the hours until he can hold you again."

Niori smiled a giddy smile as she turned her face away and covered her mouth.

Arien had never seen Niori so happy.

"That is the most adorable thing that I have ever heard!" Jane awed.

"I was bidden to give you similar messages," Silmarwen told Jane and Erin, "but neither were so elegant."

"That doesn't surprise me in the least," Erin replied with a roll of her eyes, "Elf-boy always did have a way with words. Not you," she told Aldor, "the other one."

That made Aldor roar with laughter.

"Come on girls," Niori said, her voice joyous as she slung one arm around Arien's shoulders and the other around Sil's, "let's go get the two of you settled in."

l.l.ll

Two weeks later, Jane and Erin sat in their room, chatting, reminiscing, and voicing how much they missed Elijah and Frodo. Jane was doodling on a piece of scrap paper with a stick of charcoal while Erin attempted to knit a pair of socks. The grief that had been so fresh when they'd arrived had dulled; they'd been able to cope together, and it had made the healing process a lot easier on all three of them.

Jane absently twirled a lock of her curly hair around her finger, while she laid stretched out on her bed on her stomach. "I feel like - and don't take this the wrong way or anything- but, it's time for our men to come back. We've spent enough time to just ourselves, trying to make sense of all of this..."

Erin nodded. "I completely agree, no offence taken."

"When were they supposed to get here?" Jane sighed somewhat petulantly, turning onto her back and stretching, her hands accidentally tearing her fragile paper in half. "oops.."

"I believe it was sometime this week...obviously there isn't a 'set time'. It's not like we're waiting for their plane to arrive!" Erin smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, a plane would certainly have made travelling Middle Earth a hell of a lot easier." Jane agreed, somewhat darkly, her mind immediately flashing back to the exhausting treks they'd taken across the planes of Rohan. Good times.

In an instant, Niori was at their door, her face stretched into a glowing smile. It suddenly struck Jane that she hadn't seen Niori smile like that since...Carla.

"Oh my God you guys!" Niori grinned. This was a phrase so un-Niori-like that Jane had to raise an eyebrow despite her being unable to stop smiling.

"What's up, Niori?" Erin asked, still focusing intently on getting her stitches right.

Niori continued, "A messenger just arrived! He said that the convoy is expected tomorrow; they're coming here tomorrow!"

Jane gasped, then jumped off her bed and grabbed Niori in a hug, which Erin soon joined. "Yay!" Jane squealed. "Our men are coming home!"

l.l.l.l

An- So Laer, back when you made that joke about the rape crisis center I told you I was going to find some way to use it, and now I have. So everyone, credit for that little tidbit so goes to Laer!! Anyway, the lnext chapter is already written and will be coming to you soon!! Cheers!


	55. Return OF Love

An- Hola everyone! Not much to say at the moment, only an enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 56

Erin was up and pacing outside with the dawn. Every five minutes she would glance in the direction of the path leading there, searching the trees for any signs of approaching people.

Of course there was nothing.

For the millionth time Erin sighed and sat down on a chair that was by her side…and then she was up and pacing again a moment later.

Even though it was near noon, there was still a chill in the air. She shivered, but made no move to return inside. She wanted to be there the exact second that Frodo arrived.

It had been a _long_ month; in all honesty it hadn't been as she thought it would be (thank God for Niori and Jane…and Pippin too), but the separation had gone on long enough. He had been so right when he had said that they had endured longer, but it didn't make it any easier.

Erin missed Frodo; as simple as that.

"Come on," Erin muttered to herself, "get here already. Hurry up."

Realistically Erin knew that it would most likely be early evening when they arrived (she remembered walking the distance not that long ago), but she still kept hoping that it would be sooner.

The waiting was driving her insane.

But it could have been worse; Jane had been up all night tossing and turning and Niori had gotten cranky, snappy and bitchy from being forced to wait (which hopefully wore off quick, otherwise Legolas wouldn't be getting a very nice welcome). Erin was just impatient and antsy.

Yet again Erin's wish came true, because not two hours later the first people from the last group of travelers began to enter the camp.

Yells began to go through the refugee camp, and then heticness broke out as it had for the last two groups.

Erin's heart leapt into her throat as she shot her gaze to the pathway.

Finally!

Erin pushed her way to the front of the steadily growing crowd. Most sent her annoyed and even angry glances as she pushed by, but Erin didn't care; she just wanted to find her husband.

She watched the people go by, and began to get a bit irritated; it was so like him to stick around the back and thus get here last.

It was Elijah she saw first (which made sense because of the height difference), but as more people passed, Erin realized that Frodo was walking beside his son.

"Frodo!" she called out over the noise, "Elijah!"

They both followed her voice, and when they saw her waving wildly at the brink of the crowd, they went to her.

"Mother!" Elijah cried out as he hugged her.

Erin could have cried; this was the first time ever that _he_ had hugged _her_.

Today was a good day.

"Are you okay?" she automatically started as she inspected her son, "the journey went fine? Nothing happened? Everything went completely alright?"

"Everything," Elijah reassured her, "it was completely boring and adventure free. Absolutely nothing exciting happened." He smiled at her, then looked around and scanned the crowd.

"Which was nice for a change," Frodo put in.

Now that Erin was satisfied that her son was fine, she turned her attention to her husband.

"Oh my God I missed you!" she kissed him, "That was such a long month!" she kissed him again, "I don't care what you say!"

"I missed you too," Frodo assured her as he kissed her this time.

Elijah was still glancing around him, searching the crowd for someone. He looked almost hurt.

It was odd that Jane hadn't come barrelling in yet, and Erin suddenly had an idea where she might be.

"Oh, Elijah," Erin said apologetically. "I didn't wake up Jane this morning because I got up super early, and she hardly slept at all last night she was so excited to see you. I thought she's wake up in time, but..." she trailed off.

"Oh, I see." The spark flashed back into his eyes. "Thanks, mother," Elijah replied with a grateful smile. He kissed her cheek and disappeared into the crowd.

As soon as he was out of sight, Erin muttered, "...and she's going to kill me for not waking her."

She was about to turn her attention back to Frodo when she saw Legolas walking towards them.

"That way," she pointed in Niori's direction before Legolas could even ask.

"Thank you," he replied gratefully and was gone.

Then it was just her and Frodo…unless you counted the crowd all around them.

"Thank God you're here," Erin sighed happily, "it's been crazy without you…"

"And how about you?" Frodo asked her, "your journey and stay here?"

"Good," Erin replied, "and…interesting."

She'd get into that later.

"I'm glad to be here too…" Frodo spoke, "and I'll be even more glad when we get home."

Erin blinked. Home? What was he…oh, The Shire.

That sent a huge range of emotions tumbling through her, and not all of them were good. So she'd think about them later.

Right now she just wanted to be happy.

l.l.l.ll

After taking a few steps out of the crowd of people, Elijah suddenly realized that he had no idea where Jane's bed would be, because he'd never been to Mirkwood before. He stopped to ask some courteous elves if they knew of a "Jane", and thankfully they did. They gave him directions to the palace, and the guest bedroom. He knocked gently on the door. "Jane?" He asked quietly. He thought he could hear light snoring in the room. Gently, he slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

There were 3 twin-sized beds in the elaborate room. One of them was empty and neatly made, another had the covers tossed all around in a messy pile and was also empty, while the other one occupied; there was Jane, fast asleep (even though it was almost noon), with a pillow covering half of her face, and the blankets all tangled around her. Clearly, she had been tossing and turning last night. The sight of her made him smile. Just looking at her dozing, prone form made him realize just how much he missed her.

Smiling, he took off his heavy back-pack and set it gently on the floor so as to not make any noise. Then he stripped off his travel-worn and dirty outer clothes and sat on her bed.

"Jane..." He whispered, and she stirred a bit. He chuckled. "Wake up, Jane..." He said a bit louder, and this time she started, and her eyes sleepily opened a little bit.

He grinned. "Hi."

She smiled back. "Hi, baby." And closed her eyes again, half asleep. Then, her sleepy brain seemed to connect with her consciousness and her eyes sprang open, and she sat up.

"Elijah! You're here!" She threw her arms around him.

"Yes, I am." He laughed, hugging her tightly, "And you weren't even there to greet me!" He tried to look offended. He figured he might as well milk it for all its worth.

Jane looked stricken. She ran her fingers through her messy hair; they got stuck for a second, but she pulled them free. "I am so sorry! They don't have alarm clocks in Middle Earth! I was up all night, I was so excited to see you..." She brushed her fingers along his jaw where stubble had grown considerably. He put his hand over her smaller, warmer one, trying to memorize the feel of her soft skin.

"I've missed you so much. I can't believe Erin didn't wake me up! I fell asleep at like, 7a.m.!" she paused, and looked at him again, her eyes shining. "But you're here!" She grabbed him in a hug again.

She let go of him, and they sat in silence for a few seconds. Elijah stroked her cheek, and took in every inch of her; admiring just how beautiful she was (despite the morning hair).

"I'm so glad to see you." He made to kiss her, but she stopped him with her hand on his chest holding him an arm length from her face. "You should know, I have terrible morning breath. " She informed him, grimacing. "Like, a diseased squirrel died in my mouth."

He shrugged. "It's ok. I don't know what a squirrel is, but I've been travelling outdoors for about three weeks; I think we're pretty even."

"That's very true." She laughed, and he kissed her.

With some difficulty (because the bed was so tiny), he laid down next to her. After a moment of silence, Jane asked, "So...how was your trip?"

He turned onto his side and raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't exactly call it a 'trip'."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Well, y'know. 'Journey'." She made finger quotes.

"We didn't have any problems on the way here. Although I thought we were going to die of boredom a few times while we remained at home."

"What do you mean?" He could hear the smile in her voice.

"It's funny how..." he started, staring up at the ceiling, " ... before you and Mother showed up, Father and I were alone. And it didn't really bother me at the time. I mean, I was lonely, but it didn't really bother me. But going back to the way it was..." he trailed off, cringing. "What I mean to say is: I didn't realize just how boring my existence was until you two showed up." There was a pause, and he turned his head slightly to see her face.

He was somewhat stunned to realize that her eyes were filled with tears. "That's the most beautiful thing you've ever said to me!" She said in a choked-sounding voice.

She hugged him and he stroked her head, completely bewildered by her reaction.

l.l.l.ll.

Niori sat watching with a huge smile as countless amounts of human children ran around the legs of the warriors who had arrived only moments ago.

Finally the last group of people arrived in Mirkwood, where a hero's welcome and celebration awaited them. Finally Legolas was here after a month and four days. She had been counting.

They all had saved Middle Earth again. Though the price had been so high, they had saved it and its people…and if Carla was right, this peace would last forever.

Niori's smile wanted to falter as thoughts of her best friend passed through her mind, but she found that she couldn't. No matter how much it hurt, she absolutely knew that Carla did not want to be mourned (Carla had told her that herself) and she knew Carla was happy…happier in death than she had been in her life for the past year and a half.

Niori flexed her hand across her stomach, feeling how it had grown some and relishing the knowledge that within a few weeks, it would expand even more. She couldn't help but be gleeful as she thought about the two little lives that were growing inside her right now…

She wondered briefly how everyone else would take it. She hadn't told anyone but Legolas yet, and she had made him promise that he wouldn't breath a word of it to anyone until she was ready (which was hard for him, because he pretty much just wanted to shout it out to the world at the top of his lungs). The reason for this, she knew, was that when she let the world know, they would all fret and worry and try to baby her, knowing that she had lost her first baby.

I could always hide it again, Niori told herself with a small, joking smile, it really isn't that hard considering I didn't even start really showing until month five…but I guess that twins would be a hellva lot harder to hide…God, I'm going to get as big as a damn elephant…

As she moved her hand across her tummy with a laugh, she was also mildly surprised that she did not fear what all the others would…that she would loose these babies too, like she had her first son. She knew that if it hadn't been for Carla's comforting words about the future (which she had seen, so Niori trusted her), she would have been terrified…terrified of losing them and also terrified that they hadn't been Legolas's, but that monster who had raped her…

But these babies were Legolas's and they would live.

"You haven't won yet you know."

Niori's haze of comfort was shattered as Lillianna's voice broke through it. Niori emotionlessly turned to face her, her hand falling away from her stomach and back to her side.

There was one person that she hadn't missed in the last month and four days.

"Did you hear me?" Lillianna demanded, looking Niori over with a sneer, "or are you back yet again to your pathetic, broken self?"

"What do you want Lillianna?" Niori asked her quietly, having no desire to start anything now. It all seemed so trivial after so much had happened…their rivalry just seemed pathetic. The war was over, and no matter how Lillianna had given her to Aras on a silver platter, Niori just wanted to forget the whole damn thing. Lillianna deserved to burn in hell, but Niori's hate and rage had been used up, at least for awhile.

With any luck, Lillianna would still somehow end up burning in hell, with or without Niori's hate.

"I came to tell you that I was leaving," Lillianna told her, and for the first time Niori noticed that a beautiful white mare stood closely by, "but also to let you know that you haven't won. You may think that now that the war is over you and Legolas will live happily ever after, but you won't. Don't get me wrong, for a time you very well may, but as the years pass and your mortal beauty withers away, his attention will fade. When you wake up screaming every night because nightmares of your entrapment continue to haunt you, he will grow tired of trying to heal a broken doll, and he will leave. Eventually, he will grow tired of caring for an old, haunted woman and he will toss you aside, just as you were a spring flower; beautiful for but a time, but after you pick it its beauty will fade and eventually you have to discard it. He _will _leave you all alone Niori, and then he will finally join those of our race who are across the sea and he will yet again come to me. You can have him for now, but remember this: when your bones are nothing but dust and all thoughts of you are nothing but a distant memory, he will be with me."

The light died in Niori's eyes as the words washed over her. Lillianna's words brought out the worst fears that had settled in the deepest pits of Niori's heart. Though she told herself that Legolas would never do that to her, she always feared that she was wrong. Besides, how could Legolas love her for eternity…after she was old and nearly used up?

Unbeknownst to both Lillianna and Niori, Legolas was nearby and had heard all of what Lillianna had said.

He had arrived mere moments ago, rushing off to find Niori as soon as he jumped off his horse and his feet hit the ground. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms after their long weeks of separation. Actually, that was all he ever wanted to do anymore: hold her…and maybe talk about baby names…

He heard Lillianna's words and felt a mix of anger and desperation go through him. So many people, not just Lillianna, thought that this was how it would end between Niori and himself: with him leaving her when she needed his love the most. How could they all think him so cruel and cold? They all thought this, even though he knew that it wasn't true…but apparently Niori had her own doubts also…

Niori felt someone place a hand on her shoulder and jumped about a foot in the air from surprise. She choked down the fear that leaped in her throat, telling herself that it wasn't him…he was dead…it was over! Even as these thoughts moved through her mind, she couldn't help but shiver with the fear that would be with her for the rest of her life.

She turned around forcefully, not allowing the remnants of fear to stop her. When her eyes fell upon Legolas, a wide smile spread across her lips and she threw herself into his arms.

"Legolas!" she cried, hugging him tightly and trying to force Lillianna's words out of her mind and then thought of another issue she had wanted to discuss, "darling…why in the name of God didn't you tell me your father was here?"

"I never said he wasn't."

Niori was still going to kill him for leaving her blindsided.

"Come with me," Legolas whispered quickly, taking her hand and leading her up through the crowd.

"What…where?" Niori tried calling, but her voice was lost over the roaring voices of the crowd.

Finally, Legolas reached the front of the crowd, where there was finally room enough to breath. He stopped moving, stopping Niori with him.

Niori looked at him quizzically, wondering what was going on.

"What are we doing?" Niori asked him, unable to keep the questions out of her voice.

"This is something that they all," Legolas told her as he motioned to the crowd in front of them, "must hear, sadly, in order to believe it."

Legolas tried to continue, but his voice was lost in the noise of the crowd yet again. He looked around with a bit of a frown, and was about to yell for silence, but he was too late, Gimli had already done it for him.

"Aye! I think the lad wants to say something!"

Legolas turned his attention to his Dwarf friend and smiled at him gratefully before he turned his total attention back to Niori. He took a deep, nervous breath before going on.

"I love you Niori," he spoke, taking her hands as a hushed silence fell over the crowd, who were all wondering what was going on just as much as Niori was, "and I am so sick of people questioning that love just because you're a human. Those questions are the reason we're up here right now…because apparently it wouldn't be believed unless I did it in front of all of these people," Niori looked at him in the utmost confusion, not understanding a word that was coming out of his mouth, "I need you Niori…I could never live without you. The worst moment of my life was when you told me you never wanted to see me again…when you said you hated me. And I could never bear to live through that again. That's why…" Legolas paused here, taking a huge and deep breath, "that's why I can do this without a moment's hesitation; I pledge myself to you Niori, and only you. One lifetime with you is all I need, and for the eternity after that all I want is to spend it with you in the next life. So I will. There will be nothing left to keep me here, so I won't stay. No matter what happens in this life, I will stand by you always and love you, no matter what time brings. And after that, I will gladly follow you. In the only way I can, I will give up eternal life to be with you always."

There was a loud and auditable gasp from Niori's lips as Legolas spoke these words. She brought a hand up to cover her mouth from surprise. Every fear that had been hidden at the back of her heart was silenced; he had just promised never to leave her, even when it was possible for him to live forever. He had just sworn to stop living when she did, and there was no doubt that he would follow through with this promise.

She should have felt guilty, but she never would. How could she? This wasn't only what she wanted, but what he wanted too.

Legolas didn't get a chance to start whatever he was going to say, because with a cry of happiness, Niori threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

The crowd erupted in cheers as the couple kissed.

Niori and Legolas broke apart, Niori with tears running down her now glowing cheeks and Legolas laughing softly at the pure happiness that shone in her eyes.

"I love you." Niori told him, unable to find any other words to express the utter depth of the happiness and love she felt at that very moment.

Still laughing, Legolas bent down and kissed the middle of Niori's stomach, whispering a few Elvish words to the babies inside before he came back up to look into her eyes.

Near the front of the crowd, Erin and Jane stood together, tears in their own eyes at their friend's happiness. When Legolas bent down and kissed Niori's stomach, Jane gave a startled gasp as the realization dawned on her.

"She's pregnant!" Jane cried out suddenly, understanding now why Niori had been placing her hands on her tummy so much lately.

Erin looked at Jane with wide eyes and than gave a squeal of delight. She and Jane hugged tightly, laughing the whole time and feeling every bit as happy for Niori as Niori was for herself.

Niori hugged Legolas again, burying her head into the nook of his neck. She couldn't stop crying and laughing at the same time, nor could she stop her heart as it hammered away within her chest.

"Marry me," he whispered in her ear, dropping another bombshell.

"Took you God damn long enough to ask!" she cried through both tears and laughter.

"Oh my God!" this time it was Erin who exclaimed from the front of the crowd, "he just purposed!"

Everyone heard those words, and more cheers broke through the air.

Niori buried her head back into Legolas's shoulder, and when she brought her head back up, her eyes got caught by someone at the very end of the crowd.

There stood Lillianna, who instead of looking angry, looked defeated. The two locked eyes for a moment, and then Lillianna broke the stare by bowing her head…in acknowledgement; she was finally acknowledging that it was over…that Legolas was meant to be with Niori after all. She was telling Niori that she was not going to cause anymore trouble…she was finally acknowledging that Niori was the one who truly held his heart.

Then, the Elf maiden turned away, leading her horse away with her and she moved into the forest…and within a few minutes she had disappeared into the confines of Mirkwood forest, on her way to the sea.

l.l.ll.

There was one moment after Legolas stopped speaking where there was only cheering, and then the couple was swarmed by well wishers.

Silmarwen managed to be the first to get to Niori, and there she flung her arms around the other girl with a cry of joy.

"Oh Niori!"

The second their hug ended, Erin and Jane were there and hugging Niori at the same time.

"Oh my God you're having a baby!" Erin screamed.

"Oh my God you're getting married!" Jane cried, "And it's about time!" the last part was directed at Legolas.

"Oh my God I am."

Sil laughed at how bewildered Niori sounded.

Erin and Jane just hugged her again, crying out their excitement once again.

"Niori!" Arien cried as she too reached them, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," she replied, smiling brightly.

"This is so amazing!" Jane said, "I can't even believe it!"

"You think I can?" Niori replied with a laugh.

Silmarwen couldn't see how they could be in such disbelief; she had seen this coming for a long time. Perhaps not so abruptly and unexpectedly, but she knew that it would come.

Now it was every single other person who was giving Niori well wishes.

"Congratulations m'lady!" was told to Niori over and over, and she beamed a little more every time it was said.

Sil turned to say something to Legolas, but to her amazement she realized that the wave of people had somehow carried him away. She could see him further away, and he was surrounded by fellow Elves.

She could pick up snippets of what was said even over the crowd; they spoke in their own tongue, so Silmarwen had something to listen for. They spoke words of congratulations just like everyone else, but she could detect a note of sadness in their voices; Legolas had given up much to attain his happiness. The Elves began their own form of merry making, which was much less rowdy than that of the humans.

Knowing that she would have to congratulate Legolas later, Silmarwen turned her attention back to Niori.

"Do you have any idea when you'll marry?" Arien was asking.

"Oh my God I have no idea! I don't see any need to rush, and we'll have to wait until after," Niori placed a hand on her stomach, "because I refuse to have anyone say that I had a shotgun wedding. Besides, I'm going to have to be able to fit into the sexiest little wedding dress that Middle Earth has ever seen."

Sil laughed as Erin and Jane rolled their eyes.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Erin said with a shake of her head.

"And you guys will get awesome dresses too," Niori declared, "because all four of you are so going to be my bridesmaids!"

Jane squealed in absolute delight.

"Niori."

The five of them turned at the voice, and Eldarion was standing there, a small smile on his face. Sil held her breath; with the way he felt about Niori, what would her brother's reaction be?

"My deepest congratulations," he told her.

"You cannot believe how much that means to me," Niori replied softly, "and Eldarion, you're going to find a girl who outshines me by far."

"I don't think that you could be outshined by any means," Eldarion spoke, "but I know what you mean. I've only ever wanted you to be happy Niori, and I've always known that your happiness was with him. This is the only way that I would have it end."

"Oh come here kid," she pulled him into a hug, "and you're going to be as happy as me when you find that girl I was talking about."

"I hope that your prediction comes true…but now I take my leave. Again, congratulations."

As Eldarion walked away, Sil couldn't help but be proud of her brother.

"That is the sweetest kid ever," Erin commented.

"You know," Jane said, "Aragorn said something exactly like that to me once…how ironic that it's now being said to his son."

Both Arien and Silmarwen looked at Jane in shock; they hadn't known that at all.

"Speaking of the aforementioned 'him'," Niori spoke, "I think I need to find him again…"

"Of course you do!" Erin said as she practically pushed Niori in the direction that Legolas had been last seen in.

Watching Niori made her way back to the halls, Sil couldn't help but smile again. She had never seen her friend this happy before. She saw as Thranduil himself appeared from the crowd of Elves and stop Niori. Sil couldn't tell what they spoke of, but from the smile on Niori's lips she knew that it was good.

All of this was so perfect!

"My God this is mind blowing!" Jane repeated, "absolutely fantastic!"

That it is, Silmarwen thought, and then some.

l.l.

Niori didn't thing that she could possibly be congratulated anymore; only minutes after Legolas had completely turned her world upside down, she had been swarmed by people, both friends and strangers. Legolas had gotten the same treatment, and they had somehow gotten separated in the throng of people.

When she was finally able to get out of there, Niori had returned to her room, sending Erin and Jane a look that said that the room was completely off limits until she said otherwise. When she got there, Niori waited until Legolas finally made his way to her.

A beaming smile lit up on her face when he appeared in the doorway, and he smiled back at her. Neither of them really had to say anything; it was beyond obvious what the other was thinking, because they were both thinking the same thing…

Were they really, actually going to get to be happy again?

"Quite a day eh?" Niori said, her smile never leaving her face but softening.

"One could say that," Legolas replied, the same amusement in his voice.

She walked to him then, stopping in front of him and looking into those beautiful blue eyes. She saw love there and it made her soar. She saw the desire there, and it didn't scare her. Instead, it made her happy; happy because she knew he loved her enough that he would not act on that desire unless she started it.

Legolas understood that, for the moment at least, she had to be in control of any physical intimacy, whether it be simply touching all the way to sex. She had to gain back that confidence that Aras had stolen from her, and the only way to do that was being in control.

Niori wrapped her arms leisurely around his neck, leaning up to brush her lips softly against his. Legolas's hands came to rest on her hips, his fingers grazing over a ticklish spot, making her giggle.

"I love you," Legolas whispered to her as the giggles subsided.

Niori responded by taking her arms away from his neck, taking hold of his hand and leading him towards the bed.

Legolas stood there once they reached their destination, yet again waiting for her.

"Thank you."

Her voice came out sounding teary and she couldn't help it; she was happy and tears stormed anyway. She couldn't believe he was this patient (especially when she knew just how _impatient_ he could be). The first time she hadn't even remotely enjoyed it – in fact she had been crying by the time it had ended-, but she had figured that that would be the case…but it had worked out. The second time, which had happened only a few hours before she left the village, he had touched her a certain way and it had reminded her too much of the way Aras had touched her…and she had completely panicked. He hadn't shown any anger, disappointment or annoyance; he had only reassured and comforted her as he talked her through her panic attack. And apologized for doing the thing that had sent her into it. Actually apologized.

This time, Niori didn't plan to panic or freeze.

"Help heal me," she told him quietly as her fingers began to undo the buttons of his tunic.

His hands curved around her waist again as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Legolas waited until the tunic, and then the shirt under it had fallen off of his shoulders before he started to work on any of her clothes.

His hands moved underneath her long shirt until he found the top of her jeans. He carefully unbuttoned and then slid them down her legs, making sure to hook his thumbs into the waistband of her underwear so that they came down too.

When the jeans were nothing but a pool around her feet, Legolas leaned down and kissed her again, biting at her lip a little. Niori placed her hands on his bare chest, her palms running themselves across his skin. When they reached the bottom of his stomach and she felt a scar run under them, she faltered.

Niori tried to draw back, feeling herself begin to freeze as her mind was flooded with memories and images of her causing that scar. Legolas grabbed her hand and brought it back to where it had been resting.

Some things she needed time to come to terms with, others she had to face head on…and this was one of those face head on times.

"It's in the past Niori," Legolas told her, and she knew that he was right.

Niori nodded vaguely, feeling the scar and forcing the guilt away. It didn't matter now; that dark part of her life was finally over. She refused to dwell on it now that she was so close to happiness.

Niori kissed him again, more urgently this time so that she could anchor herself. He returned the kiss with equal fervor, hissing as she slipped her hand into his pants. Legolas didn't think that he could take much more of it, so he began to lift the shirt over her heard. She lifted her arms so that it would come off easily and then let her bra fall to the floor after he had unfastened it.

Legolas's eyes were drawn instantly to her stomach, which had grown slightly since they had been separated. Wonder filled his eyes as he placed his hand there. When he looked back up at her, he was smiling again.

"Seven more months and we'll have babies," Niori told him despite the fact that she was well aware that he knew it.

"And after that," Legolas replied, that charmingly sexy grin taking hold of his lips, "we'll have to start working on getting them a little brother or sister."

Niori laughed despite the fact that there was a little part in the back of her mind that whispered that that would never happen. She didn't listen to it, deciding to deal with that at a time where it mattered. Right now, she was pregnant…and that was all that mattered.

"Well then," she replied slyly, her fingers working on the one article of clothing that separated them, "we better get lots of practice in before hand."

Pleasure had formed into a little ball at the pit of her stomach, and she embraced it. This was how it was supposed to feel…how it was meant to be; how it was going to be for now on.

When his pants were finally off, Legolas lifted her into his arms and placed her gently on the bed. When he started to climb down with her, Niori flipped him with a laugh, putting her on top. Legolas just looked up at her with a 'this works too' grin.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear as she lowered herself onto him.

Afterwards, when she lay cuddled up in his arms and drifting off to sleep, she began to dream about the future. This time with him still wasn't as good as it used to be, but it was getting there. It was nice to know that she had many more amazing nights to look forward to again…nights where children weren't crying or crawling into bed with them.

"Tell you what," Niori said with a yawn, "you can pick out the name for the little girl and I'll do it for the little boy."

Legolas gave some sort of mumbled reply, but he was already pretty much lost in the land of dreams. Not two minutes later, Niori had joined him.

l.l.l.l

An- In case you haven't been paying attention, next chapter just happens to be the last. So, we'll see you then for the 'final chapter'. Cheers!!


	56. The Final Journey

An- Oh my God, here it finally is...the last chapter of 'The Lord of the Rings 2003' trilogy. I can't belive it's actually here after five dedicated years of writing. Don't mind me if I babble; I'm going on lack of sleep and feeling a little emotional right now (we've never been this dedicated to anything before). And I'll mention this now incase I manage to forget; if you feel like you're going to need a little more LOTR2003, the lovely Jane has decided to post her drawnings yet again, this time on the site deviantart. Her user name is Musicartlover (if it gives you trouble searching for it like it did me, google Musicartlover profile and it'll pop up). So far she's got an Elijah picture up in scraps and more to come! Oh, and happy birthday to Jane as of last monday (the last of us to turn legal!!) Now we'll let you read the end, and expect a huge academy awards speech at the end!

Chapter 57

It was a quiet pounding sound that brought Niori out of her deep sleep, and she listened to it for a moment before she realized what it was.

Knocking. Someone was knocking on the door.

"Umm…Niori…" Erin's semi apologetic voice reached her ears, "we know that you gave us the stay away look, but it's three in the morning and we kinda want to go bed."

Oh right; she had forgotten that Jane and Erin shared the room too.

"Just a minute," she called out to them.

She unwrapped herself from Legolas's arms and sat up.

"Legolas," she said softly as she gently shook his shoulder, "Legolas…wake up."

He did just that, and when he realized that it was Niori leaning above him, he smiled a huge smile up at her.

Niori couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello," he told her as he sat up.

"Hi," she replied, half tempted to tell Jane and Erin to find somewhere else to sleep.

But she wouldn't do that to them.

"Come on," she told him, "you have to leave…Jane and Erin have decided that they'd like to get some sleep."

"Just me?" he asked, and she saw the invitation in his eyes.

He had his own room too after all.

"Just you," she replied, "I need sometime with my girls."

"I guess I can let you go for that long," he kissed her as he said it.

"Umm…we're still out here."

"Coming!"

Niori got changed into night clothes and Legolas redressed, and then they walked to the door.

"We're good," Niori called to the girls on the other side.

The door opened, but Niori didn't pay attention to it.

"See you in the morning," she told him.

"I don't know how I can bear to wait that long," he murmured as he leaned down and brought his lips to hers.

"Ah right; believe me, we're totally pumped that you two are engaged and happy, but can you be engaged and happy at a time that we're not standing in the doorway?"

Niori broke away from him and turned to look at her friends. They were standing there patiently if not a little awkwardly.

"Go on," she looked back at Legolas and gave him a tiny push towards the door.

Just before he walked out, Niori spoke again.

"I love you."

Legolas turned back to her for a moment.

"I love you too."

Then he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"It's so damn weird to see the two of you mushy," Jane commented lightly.

"We're so used to seeing you all over each other," Erin finished where Jane left off.

"We so have a right to be mushy! This is like the beginning all over again…after everything. He just asked me to marry him…I'm pregnant. Oh my God I'm engaged."

The immensity and truth of it hit her all over again; she had had a month to get used to the idea of being pregnant, but this was so new…

"Okay," Jane said as she sat down on her bed, "spill. I don't mean about the sex that you obviously had, but everything else. Like any decisions."

"I thought you two were tired."

"We were until now," Erin replied as she too sat down cross legged on Jane's bed.

There was enough room left, so she joined them.

Niori so felt a sleep over party coming on. If they had ice cream and a chick flick, then it would have been complete. Over dosing on some pop would have been good too.

And Carla. Then it would have been just like it used to be…

Niori knew not to feel grief over Carla anymore, but there were some moments that she couldn't help it. It didn't matter that Carla was happy…only that she wasn't here. She should have been here drilling Niori for the same answers that Jane and Erin were.

"You're right," Niori told them as she settled and let Carla rest in her mind but not cause her pain, "we did make love and I wasn't scared at all."

"So I said that I didn't want to know about the sex, but I'm glad to hear that. But no details please."

"I think it's too personal for sharing anyway."

Erin and Jane stared at her with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"Right now," Niori tired to explain, "it's not just sex…it's…well, there's no way to describe it. It's like healing…but something between only Legolas and I. I promise though, when this phase is over, I'll go back to describing every touch, sound and sensation…because you love hearing it so much after all."

"Yes," Erin replied sarcastically, "because that's what I live for; your sex stories."

"They're just that damn good," Niori said with a wicked smile.

"They certainly are…interesting," Jane replied diplomatically, "and that reminds me; I still have to bring up the thousand years age difference…now it's so much better. But back to the point; I said no sex, but details on everything else!"

"First off, please make sure I am there for that, and secondly we haven't even begun to think about thinking about details!" Niori told them with a laugh, "his whole thing yesterday was spur of the moment, I just know it!"

"Okay," Erin conceded, "we'll let you off the hook about the wedding, but not the kid; you've known about the pregnancy longer than yesterday!"

"Since we left the village," she admitted, "sorry guys…I just wasn't ready to tell you."

"You've done that before, so you're forgiven. But have you thought up any names? You can't know what you're having, so you'll have to make two lists…"

"Both," she informed them, and only received blank stares, "I'm having both. I'm having twins."

After a moment the two girls squealed and hugged her.

"Oh my God!" Jane cried in excitement, "That's freaking amazing!"

It was funny that they didn't think to ask how she knew any of this.

"Wait," Erin said suddenly, and Niori thought that she was going to ask, "are you going to name them normal names or Elf names?"

"I don't know. Legolas and I sort of came to an agreement…well okay, it was more like me suggesting and him mumbling an incoherent reply, but that we split it; I get the boy name and he gets the girl."

"You should so pull an Erin and name him Orlando."

Jane somehow managed to say that with a straight face.

"As hilarious as that would be," Niori said, on the verge of laughter again, "I would never be able to say his name without laughing hysterically, and people may come to wonder why."

"In that case," Erin replied, "let's find some paper and a pen and start some brain storming. Let's face it Niori; you won't be able to make a decision this big without us!"

l.l.ll.l

As the celebrations began to wind down, there was still one question that was left at the back of everyones mind. And Jane was the first one who found it within herself to ask it.

"Eldarion," Jane asked, "what will you do now?"

"After the celebration ends," the young king replied, "I will gather the remainder of the army and march to the enemy's land and finish this war. That's what they all want…for this to be over for good."

"Eldarion!" Arien, who stood with Niori a few feet away, cried, "You cannot!"

All of them turned to stare at the young girl, who looked only at her brother, her eyes wide.

"Arien-" Eldarion tried to explain, his voice sounding as though he was talking to a five-year-old.

"No!" Arien replied forcefully, "The killing and destruction must end now! If you were to virtually destroy the Easterlings, then it will stay in those who are felt like a sore. In a few generations, the sore would have festered to the point where they will find a way to seek revenge for their oppression…and then all of this will happen again. Do wish another war for our children? Our grandchildren?"

Everyone stayed silent, unsure how to respond, so Arien just continued.

"Treat those who remain with kindness and peace and it will last beyond what violence and revenge could! Make them feel as though we will work with them to make Middle Earth peaceful once more, and they will feel no need to try and gain power again…not if you share a small portion of that power with them. Haven't I already proven to you that not all are our enemy? Hasn't Neda proven that to you? Or even those who turned to our side after they attacked the village?"

Eldarion opened his mouth, his face unsure now. But Arien still hadn't convinced him, so she drew on an argument that she knew would have all the effect she needed.

"It's what father would have done!"

At that, Eldarion almost looked stricken. It was then that Niori realized just how big of a shadow Aragorn had cast and how hard it must have been for Eldarion to even try and live up to it. He had done an amazing job and, in Niori's opinion, he was just as great of a king as his father was, but apparently Eldarion still had some doubts.

"There would need to be a liaison or ambassador, between our nation and theirs," Eldarion told her, "Who would we send? Who would want to go into the land of the enemy? Who would desire the position?"

"Me," Arien told him simply, "me."

Now they stared at her in complete shock, and her face steadily became more and more determined.

"I know the language and I can learn more," Arien continued, "I can be taught the customs and ways easily enough. Neda can teach me all that I need to know about his nation and people. And I can bring parts of our nation to them."

Eldarion started to protest, but Niori quieted him by placing a hand on his arm. She stepped past him so that she stood directly face to face with Arien.

"You know what that would mean?" Niori cautioned Arien, her voice dead serious, "What you would have to do? Your life would be divided; half your time would be in that strange land, with only one person who is remotely close to you. A lot of people there will resent, maybe even hate you. You will get to come home, but not long enough and not at first; you'll have to help rebuild the nation, because although they sustained no physical damage, they no longer have a king or army, and that could cripple them if it's not taken care of. You'd also have to ensure that the nation became peaceful, and when you do get to come home, it'll be as much business as pleasure. As an ambassador, your job would be to look out for the interests of the people you speak for. That means you'll have to go against a lot of people, maybe even your brother. That's a lot to put on the shoulders of a twelve-year-old. Would you be able to do it? Give up everything you know to help them…help the nation that the men who did such evil things to you came from?"

"Yes," Arien replied without hesitation, "some may have hurt me, but not all. I refuse to judge an entire people based on some, no matter how many somes there were. Besides, rape is something that knows no one nation; men in our lands commit that evil. I'm sure that if we invade their lands, there will be some of our men who take advantage of the chaos and do the same thing to the Easterling women that their men did to me."

Arien was ready to do the job that she had just volunteered for. Not only was she ready, but was probably the only person who could do it right.

"Let me do this Eldarion," Arien almost pleaded.

"It seems as though you've given me no choice," Eldarion replied with a sigh, but Niori could see the pride shinning in his eyes; he was proud of his little sister, "not only are you the only one who would so want the job, but you're truly the only one I would trust to do it."

They all waited for Arien to actually realize what she had just done and try to back out, but she made no move to do it. She knew exactly what she had done and had no desire to call it back. This was what she wanted.

"I'm proud of you Arien," Niori told her with a small smile, "so proud of you. I told you once that you'd find the calling that suited you, and you just did. Surprisingly enough, it's politics."

Arien smiled too, and then turned her attention back to her brother.

"I believe I shall go tell Neda of this news," she spoke, her voice cool and collected…a tone that Niori realized Arien had taken from her.

"That's my girl Arien," Niori whispered to herself as Arien walked away, "That's my girl."

l.l.l.

The celebrations seemed to be coming to an end, and because of that people were beginning to leave for home.

People had been trickling out for a few days, but now it was larger groups of people who were leaving.

Like Jane and Erin would be leaving in a few days, and that morning, right after breakfast, Mila and her family were leaving.

"Oh I'm gonna miss you so much!" Niori whispered to Belladonna as she rocked her in her arms.

The little girl had unknowingly helped Niori through most of her trials…she had given a figurative light in the darkness; Bella had been the only truly good, innocent thing when Niori's life had been clouded with evil.

God she hated the idea of having to part with her.

"Don't fret too much Niori," Mila told her reassuringly, "for I cannot imagine separating Belladonna from her second mother for forever."

Second mother; Niori liked that. She loved that Mila would make sure that they were able to see each other again.

"We will only return to our house long enough to pack all that we can bring," at their surprised faces, Mila continued sadly, "that village is now more graveyard than home. I have family in another who will take us in for now."

From what Niori had been hearing, most of the villagers felt that way; it was the home of the dead now, not the living. She didn't blame them; let the dead rest there, a memorial to all that they had given. Niori figured that eventually, if not soon, it would become a complete ghost town.

Fifteen minutes later Mila, along with her family and others from the village were disappearing out of sight and into the forest.

Thankfully guides were sent with the people so that they could travel safely (though Niori didn't know if it was just the Elves being kind or guaranteeing that they were out of the forest).

An hour or so after them, it was Gimli who was leaving.

"So I'm so going to have to come visit," Niori was telling him, "I mean, you keep bragging up Dwarf halls, so I'm going to have to go see if you're exaggerating or not."

"Count us in on that visit too," Jane said.

"The three of you will be more than welcome…and it'll show you what a true royal welcome is!"

Niori smiled at yet another jab at Legolas, who was now in ear shot.

"Not that I'll be able to go anywhere outside a two mile radius of this place," Niori rolled her eyes, "for a good part of the next year."

"You might convince me that it should be five," Legolas said as he reached them and put an arm around her waist.

"And the Elf will probably hover and shadow your every move when you take a step outside," Gimli replied, and Niori could see the potential truth in the prediction and couldn't say that she really liked the thought, "but it is better safety that way, for both you and the child."

"Dren," Niori told him, unable to stop the smile, "children."

"Is it now?" he asked with a sparkle in his eye.

Gimli was the first besides the four girls (Erin, Jane, Sil and Arien) and Legolas that she had told about that fact that it was twins. Knowing him, all of Middle Earth would know before long.

"I'll miss you girls," Gimli told them, hugging the three in turn, "and I suppose that that could mean you too," he told Legolas, which made Niori roll her eyes.

Feel the love.

Then he was gone too.

And the girls were finally left with the unspoken fact that they all knew; not too long from now Erin and Jane would be next.

Screw dwelling and being sad, Niori thought as they began to creep in.

"Come on ladies," she told them, lacing her arms through theirs, "we have the next four days and we're gonna spend it having some fun."

l.l.l

It was only a few hours after dawn, but despite her late night, Erin was outside and wandering through the trees (which she had managed to grow rather fond of). Since Niori's announcement three days ago, Erin had begun to get a few things on her mind.

She had been walking around quietly for about twenty minutes, lost in her thoughts when she felt someone take her hand and fall into step beside her.

"Good morning darling," she said without looking at him.

"The same to you," was Frodo's reply.

Erin had been enjoying her alone time, but she would enjoy them time even better. She hadn't had much of that since he had arrived.

He and the others like Elijah had been among those who slept on those cots under tarps outside. Erin could have asked Niori to ask that Frodo get a room inside, but Niori's head was whirling so fast and hard that she didn't. And she just didn't feel comfortable asking the Elf king for permission. As a matter of fact, she didn't think Niori did either.

As much as she loved Frodo, there was no way in hell that she was giving up her bed.

For a few minutes they walked in silence. Then Erin brought up the subject that had been continuously on her mind for the past few days.

"Frodo," she started as she stopped and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Well, I've been thinking," she began again as she took a seat on the forest floor, "ever since we found out that Niori was pregnant, well I've been thinking. I mean, I know that I'm a mother."

"Of course," Frodo said as he sat down beside her.

"But in many ways I'm not," she continued, "I missed so much. I know that it was my choice, and I still know that it was the right one, but…I want to experience all that."

"What are you saying Erin?"

"I want more kids," she put it plainly, "I'm not pregnant now, so don't freak or anything. But I want them, even if it's only one more; I want to do all the things I missed out on with Elijah.

"I know that you're, well older for a lack of a better word, and you already went through all of this. This is your choice too…what do you think?"

"Erin," he replied with a smile, "I've been searching for a time to ask you the same thing."

Erin beamed happily.

"I mean," she continued, "we should wait until everything is settled. I know that it could happen anytime –that is how Elijah came around after all-, but since we're going to be traveling with our son, Jane and Pippin, I doubt we'll have to worry about that for now. But after everything is settled and all that in The Shire, do you want to really start trying?"

"I would want nothing more."

And in that moment Erin saw a bright future for herself…one that would match if not surpass even the happiest ending of the happiest fairy tales.

l.l.l.l

"Sorry honey, as much as I love you, which is very much, I really don't want to sleep on the ground if I don't have to." Jane said apologetically, gesturing at the ground she was sitting on. "I much prefer a bed, which is (regrettably) only big enough for one person. Besides, I'm sharing a room with Erin and Niori- they're both ditching Frodo and Legolas for beds too, though Legolas does have his own room, so I really don't know why she's still with us."

Elijah shrugged. "It's okay. I understand. I don't mind the ground, and I know that _you _do." They were sitting in the tent that Elijah and Frodo were sharing, but since Frodo was out for a walk with Erin, they had the tent to themselves for a while. Jane was sitting cross-legged, and Elijah was lying down with his head in her lap. She was absently twirling her fingers around in his curly hair.

"Yeah. I'm more of an 'indoor girl' who's boyfriend happens to be half-hobbit." She stopped and made a strange face. "Is that what you are?"

He looked up at her cautiously, like he feared for her sanity. "Um, yes, Jane. I am in fact a half- hobbit."

"No no no," she laughed. "I mean, are you my 'boyfriend'? It doesn't seem like the appropriate term to describe...what you mean to me." She finished quietly.

He looked at her thoughtfully, and put his hand on her cheek. "I know exactly what you mean."

She sighed and looked at him thoughtfully, but then her expression faltered as the thought she'd had in her mind all day resurfaced. "I can't believe we're going to the Shire..." She changed the subject, a slight sickness swooped in her stomach that had nothing to do with being sick and everything to do with nerves. She was scared.

He noticed her pained expression. "Is something wrong, Jane?"

"No, nothing", Jane insisted, shaking her head, " It's just the thought of leaving Niori is hard. But I know it has to happen, after all, she is marrying Legolas..." Jane smiled, insanely happy for her two friends. "Of course, it had to happen eventually." She added, "Everyone seemed know that except for Niori and Legolas."

Elijah nodded, agreeing. Suddenly, he sat up and faced her. It looked like he was trying to be nonchalant, but she could tell that there was something important he wanted to say. "Jane, I've been thinking...when we get to the Shire, we're getting a place of our own, right?"

Jane raised her eyebrows. Oh, that. "Um, yes. Of course. I mean, I hoped you weren't still going to be living with your parents." She made a disgusted face. "_That _would be horrifying. And you are 18 now, after all. Perfectly legal to vote in Canada." As hard as she tried, she couldn't say it with a straight face.

He made a face that was half amused, half bemused. "Right. Because that's very relevant here in Middle Earth." Jane laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm random."

Elijah grinned and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, 18 years old. Although in Hobbit years that's practically an infant. Hobbits aren't really adults until they're in their 30's."

Jane couldn't help but grimace comically. "I wish you wouldn't refer to yourself as an infant."

"Oh my God!" He burst out laughing, and she joined him. "You seriously need to get over that." He said, still half-laughing.

"I keep thinking I have, and then you go and refer to yourself as an infant."

He shook his head, still smiling. "It must be so strange for you, to come back here after a year, and go from seeing me as a baby, to seeing me like...this." He vaguely motioned to himself.

"Yeah, it was strange at first, but I've gotten used to it." Jane said. "I think it's taken Erin a lot longer, and I don't blame her." She sighed. "I hope she has another baby with Frodo, so she can enjoy watching her child grow up." She said very softly. "She deserves that."

Elijah nodded, but his mind was elsewhere.

"Out of curiosity," Jane said suddenly, shaking Elijah out of his thoughts, "Do you consider yourself more a hobbit, or a human?"

He scratched his curly head. "Honestly, before you four got here, I thought myself more a hobbit, because that's all I'd ever known. Ever since I met my mother, I've noticed a lot of the physical and personality traits I got from her. Not to mention, I've fallen in love with a human..."

Jane giggled.

"So now I would consider myself more human than hobbit. I mean, I _look _more human than hobbit, don't I?"

"Well, you certainly have the ears", she brushed his hair aside to touch his slightly pointed ears, "and the larger feet, and certain characteristics of Frodo's face, but your physique is more that of a human."

"And you'd know all about my physique."

"I'm practically an expert."

Unable to restrain himself any longer, he leaped forward and wrestled her to the ground in a tickling fight.

"No! No!" She laughed, and she retaliated.

Unable to take any more tickling, they both laid down on the ground of the tent, which was covered with a soft blanket and two pillows.

"You know, it's too bad we missed your birthday when you were away, because we would have thrown you one hell of a party!" Jane said mischievously. "Ah...my 18th birthday." She reminisced. "I was here in Middle Earth, you know. And I believe it was Niori's 18th birthday party where I got wasted and embarrassed myself in front of Aragorn...It's difficult to remember..."

He laughed darkly and rolled his eyes. "Well done."

"We can always celebrate once we get to the Shire...to our house...to _our bed_..." She giggled in anticipation, turning onto her side and kissing him on the forehead.

"Actually Jane, there's something I wanted to talk to you about...about that." He spoke. "I've actually gone ahead and bought a house around the corner from Bag End. Now, I know it's different in your world - _clearly_, it's different in your world", he spoke under his breath – " but people in Middle Earth usually must be _married_ before they... move in together."

Before she realized what he was saying, she wanted to hit him for the jibe. Then it hit her.

"You...want to...marry me?" Her voice was becoming exceedingly high.

He got up onto one knee in front of her and pulled a hand-crafted wooden ring out of his pocket. It was a dark coloured wood with two tiny roses entwined carved onto it. It was perfect. Jane could hardly contain herself.

"Oh wow! Did you make this?" Jane asked, taking the ring from him and looking it over. "It's beautiful!"

"Yes, I did." He said proudly, but his face still remained slightly tense.

"I can't believe you asked me to marry you!" she beamed. "I mean, I was actually planning on asking you once we got to the Shire, but this is...wonderful." She had tears in her eyes.

He remained poised on his knee, waiting. "Is...is that a yes?"

"Oh my God- Yes!" She put the ring on her fourth finger on her left hand and kissed him. It fit perfectly, just like she knew it would. Everything was perfect.

l.l.l

When Erin and Frodo came back from their walk they came across Niori and Legolas sitting by themselves in the courtyard. Legolas was leaning back against a tree while Niori in turn leaned her back into his chest. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder as he hummed to himself and she looked down at the open book in her lap.

Erin almost awed at how Hallmark the entire scene looked.

At first the two didn't notice Erin and Frodo approach, but as they came closer Legolas looked up.

He gave them a quick smile and a nod before leaning down and saying something to Niori. Then she looked up and gave them the same smile.

"Hey guys," she said, closing her book, "what's up?"

"Nothing," Erin replied, deciding that she wanted to sit down too.

Hopefully Niori and Legolas didn't mind the company. Or Frodo for that matter.

"Just relaxing," Frodo elaborated when Erin didn't, "and planning."

Niori's eyes lit up as she focused her eyes on Erin.

"Must be pretty good plans," Niori said with a smirk, "because Erin, you have a few twigs stuck in your hair."

Erin's hand shot up to her head, and as she ran her fingers through her hair, she realized that there were a few sticks tangled there.

Damn! She thought that she had gotten them all out.

Now Legolas was giving her a smirk that matched Niori's and Frodo was staring down a tree to avoid anyone's eyes.

Erin on the other hand decided to pull a Niori.

"What can I say?" Erin said with a shrug, "the forest floor just looked so inviting."

Legolas and Frodo looked a little surprised by her answer, but Niori burst out laughing.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," Niori said with a grin when she was able to talk again.

"You haven't already?" Erin asked, her voice all innocence.

This type of banter was kind of fun when she wasn't dying of embarrassment.

"I'm in a don't kiss and tell mood, remember?" Niori replied with a wink.

"I think," Frodo spoke again, his voice still measured as he looked at the tree, "I'll go see if Pippin needs any help deciding what to take tomorrow."

Erin saw Niori's face momentarily fall, but the smile came back almost an instant later.

Erin kept her face from showing it, but she still felt the same way.

It had to be worse for Niori; at least when Erin left she would have Jane. In a manner of speaking, Niori would be alone.

Erin wasn't the only one who saw the look that flashed across Niori's face in that instant.

"I should go too," Legolas said softly, looking down at Niori, "I have to take care of a number of things. You two should stay and…talk."

Legolas looked up at Erin for the last bit, and she could read the message in his eyes.

She's going to hurt when you leave tomorrow, it said, tell her it's going to be okay and nothing will really change.

"Good idea," Erin said with forced brightness.

Niori wasn't the only one who could use said reassurance.

"He thinks he's so subtle," Niori rolled her eyes when the men were gone, "but he's really not."

"Well," Erin replied, "not even Legolas can be utterly perfect."

Niori chuckled, "Don't let him hear you say that; it might just wound his ego."

"Which, by some miracle, manages to match your own."

Niori was just about to retort when Jane's voice suddenly broke through the air.

"Guys!"

Both girls turned to see Jane rushing towards them.

Erin's heart jumped into her throat as dread seized her stomach. Was something wrong?

When Jane was close enough, Erin saw that she was smiling broadly.

"Elijah…I…" Jane panted when she reached them, "we…wedding…"

It took a moment for the words to click together, but when they did Erin squealed loudly, jumped to her feet and hugged her friend.

She even forgot to be a little bit upset.

Niori was on her feet a second after and was too hugging Jane.

Jane was practically jumping up and down from excitement when the other two girls let go of her.

"Oh my God!" Erin cried a moment later, another realization came to her.

If Jane was getting married than that meant that Elijah was going to be the groom. Good lord, her son was getting married.

That made her feel so old.

"Congrats!" Niori spoke up with a bright smile, and then it turned into a joking one, "but way to go and steal my thunder!"

"Thank you!" Jane giggled, "And stealing your thunder is impossible Niori; you're not only getting married, buy you are having twins and your fiancé pledged to do the whole fade away from grief and follow you in death thing…fairly certain that if anything, you stole my thunder before Elijah even purposed! And he so surprised me with the proposal! He was all 'it's improper to move in together without being married' and he bought a house…"

Oh good, that was one problem that no longer had to trouble Erin's mind; the idea of the four of them trying to live together was a nightmare waiting to happen. Now Jane and Elijah would have their own place and Frodo and Erin would have Bag End.

"Not that living together without being married is a _bad_ thing…" Jane said almost the moment after she said it, looking at Niori, " I mean…"

"No offence taken Jane," Niori replied with a laugh, "Legolas and I don't particularly care, and when have I ever been proper? And I'd love to see someone try to tell me that I have to get married right away…before I can fit into the perfect wedding dress. And come on now; Legolas and I have been living together…for the most part-" her face grew a little dark for a moment as memories rushed her and then she forced them back, "since I got back to Middle Earth."

"And it's going to be so beautiful!" Jane continued with a joyous sigh, "I've always wanted an outdoors wedding, and The Shire will be _perfect_ for that!"

Having already been in The Shire Erin knew that was true, and in her mind she was already making a list of possible locations to show Jane once they got there.

Not only as a friend, but as the future mother-in-law, Erin had a traditional duty to help plan the wedding.

Not that she's be one of those interfering, nagging mother-in-laws of course.

Jane was still going on about how perfect her wedding would be when Erin realized that Niori looked anything but happy.

"What's wrong Niori?" she interrupted, confused and concerned.

Why would Niori be upset?

"Oh!" Niori replied, looking and sounding guilty, "nothings wrong. I'm totally happy for you Jane, and the wedding you're describing sounds absolutely beautiful…I'm just sad that I'm not going to be there."

Erin just stared at Niori in shock, and Jane looked at her in complete disbelief.

What was Niori _talking_ about? Of _course_ she would be there!

"If you plan to have it when you get to The Shire but before you move in together, there's no way that I could ever be there," Niori replied, her voice sad, "I'm going through my first pregnancy after having a difficult one and giving birth to a stillborn…do you think Legolas and I are going to chance me going that great a distance? I love you Jane and the thought of missing your wedding makes me want to cry, but I can't risk my babies anymore than they already have been."

Erin hadn't even thought about it that way, but now that she did she didn't blame Niori; there was no way she should travel. The only reason she had traveled to here was out of necessity, but for Niori a trip to The Shire wasn't necessary. If the situation had been switched, Erin sure wouldn't, and neither would Jane.

No one had though of that, especially not Elijah when he purposed and Jane when she accepted. It had been assumed that Niori would be there…

Jane could never demand that she be there, not under those circumstances.

Jane looked ready to cry at the prospect of Niori not being there, and Erin couldn't wrap her mind around it.

How could Niori _not_ be there.

"Then we'll get married tonight."

Jane said the statement suddenly and simply.

"Say what?" both Erin and Niori asked at once.

No _way_ Erin had heard her right.

"Elijah and I will get married tonight," Jane repeated.

"How exactly is this going to work?" Erin asked, unable to believe that Jane, who was usually a planner, was saying this.

"What about that perfect Shire wedding you were just talking about?" Niori asked, also in disbelief.

"I'll still have that," Jane explained, "but later; I'll get married tonight kind of Vegas style, just to make sure that when we get back to The Shire we're not 'living in sin' or whatever," she paused, "again, not that's anything wrong with that. But then later, when everything's all settled and fit to travel we'll have that Shire wedding…it'll just be renewing our vows, that's all."

Come to think of it, the whole renewing vows in The Shire sounded good to Erin too…she'd have to mention it to Frodo.

"Don't you think you better ask Elijah about all this first?" Niori cautioned, though Erin could see the pleasure in her eyes.

Niori wanted to be there as much as Jane wanted her to be there.

"It's already impossible for one of my best friends to stand up with me at my wedding," Jane replied softly, "and I'm going to make damn sure the other two can."

Erin felt a pang when Jane said that; Carla not being there felt just as wrong as Niori not being there. She would always feel that trickle of pain and grief when days and moments like this came, of that Erin was sure.

God only knew how bad it would be when Niori's wedding day rolled around.

Elijah would understand and wouldn't argue, but he should be given a warning notice.

That was a big thing to plan in less than a day.

"You better go inform Elijah of all of this," Erin told her, forcing down laughter when she imagined Elijah's face when Jane gave him the news.

Jane nodded, and already she was turning things over in her mind to find a way to make this all work.

Erin and Niori were alone again a few moments later.

"So, bridesmaids right?" Niori asked though she already was sure of the answer.

"Yep."

"That weird you out?" Niori asked out of curiosity.

Erin paused, thinking it over; the fact that she was being a bridesmaid at her son's wedding was extremely strange, but she wasn't exactly bothered by it.

"A little," she admitted.

"We better go snag us some dresses…I know just the place."

Niori made it sound like it was such a hassle, but the grin on her face showed that she was thanking God that Jane had decided to do this.

Erin was thankful too.

Then another thought came to her and she wasn't so thrilled.

"Oh crap…I'm going to be sleeping on the ground again."

It was only right that the newlyweds get the room for their wedding night. Though Erin completely blocked out the knowledge of why they would need said room. She would not think about it.

"Don't expect me to be there," Niori told her, "Legolas obviously has his own room and that's where I will be."

"Been sneaking off to that room have we?" Erin teased.

"Only to try and decide which adjacent one would make the best nursery."

"Well, I guess we better go let people know…I'm sure Frodo would love to have a heads up about this.

"Let's do it."

l.l.l.l

"Jane, would you hold still, please?" Niori grumbled as she yanked the strings on Jane's corset.

Jane was practically jumping up and down. "I'm sorry, Niori, I'm just so excited, and" - one particularly hard yank from Niori shut her up pretty quickly. "Ow..."

Niori was lacing her into a gorgeous white and silver Elven wedding gown that was borrowed from one of Legolas' relatives. It was sleeveless, with an off-the-shoulder neckline bordered with silver. She wore silver slippers on her feet and white flowers in her hair (to honour a hobbit tradition), which fell loosely over her shoulders. She was holding a small bouquet of the same white flowers that decorated her hair. Not bad for a couple hours of work. She was positively quivering with excitement.

"Jane, I honestly can't believe you're not nervous at all." Erin said, her face displaying her disbelief. "I mean, I knew I wanted to marry Frodo, but still... I was scared."

"Scared' is an understatement." Niori said under her breath, rolling her eyes. Jane shot a sideways grin at her, but Erin let it pass.

Jane turned back to Erin and shrugged. She knew that there was nothing else she wanted in the world but to marry Elijah, and that was that. She'd always wanted to marry young, and she'd found her soul mate. She voiced this to Erin.

Erin still looked incredulous. She rearranged her blue gown that was only a bit on the large side.

"There, I'm finished." Niori said, a smug look on her face as she admired her work. She looked a knock-out in her perfectly-fitted purple gown, her baby-bump just visible. "You won't be able to breathe, or eat, or function much at all, but your waist has never been so tiny!"

"Gee, thanks, Niori." Jane said, taking a stab at sarcasm, but failing because of the permanent smile on her face. She couldn't really breathe that well, but it didn't really matter to her. She adored that dress, and thought it the most perfect dress ever to get married in.

A knock came at the door, and a Sil and Arian popped their heads in the room. They beamed when they saw Jane in her dress. "You look beautiful." Sil complemented.

"The ceremony is ready to begin when you are, "Arien added.

Jane nodded, and her heart sped up in her chest. This was it. She was really getting married. She looked down at the engagement ring on her left hand and twiddled it.

"I'm coming." She murmured, and the two princesses nodded and left.

Jane turned to her friends. "How do I look?" She said, and her voice cracked on the last word, as tears sprang to her eyes.

Niori and Erin both gave her a huge hug. "I'm so glad you're here for this, Niori. I wouldn't have it any other way, you know." Jane sniffed, pulling a handkerchief from her cleavage and dabbing at her eyes with it.

"Don't ruin your make-up, Jane. It's all that I have left from my supply." Niori admonished, but her eyes filled with tears. Jane sniffed and shoved the hankie back down her dress.

"Okay, girls, let's go out and watch Jane marry my son." Erin said blandly.

Jane let out a choked laugh and hugged Erin. "You're going to be my mother-in-law." Jane stated, and Erin cringed.

"We're going to have the same last name!" Erin said incredulously.

"We'll get used to it." Jane said, smiling through her tears.

"Eventually." Erin added, and she hugged her.

Taking a deep breath, Jane stepped out of the little room and into the back of the hall, where Elijah was waiting for her at the front with King Thranduil who would marry them in the Elven custom. There was a group of 30 or so, sitting and standing in the large room. She knew or recognized most of the people. Eldarion were sitting in the front row; Jane could just make out the back of his head. At the front of the hall, Pippin was Elijah's Best Man, with Legolas standing beside him.

When Jane met Elijah's eyes, his face broke into a beaming smile, and it was like everything and everyone else in the room disappeared. A small band began playing some kind of pan flute, but Jane didn't really hear them; all she could think about was him. He was wearing a formal, silver Elven tunic over a long-sleeved white shirt with highly-polished brown boots. Erin and Niori walked ahead of her, each carrying a small bouquet of wildflowers the colour of their dresses.

Frodo took her arm to lead her down the aisle. When she took his arm, she couldn't help but randomly feel a small pang for her own father, back in her own world, whom she'd never really had a close relationship with...

All of a sudden she was at the front, letting go of Frodo's arm, taking Elijah's hand, and staring into his eyes, which mirrored her own exhilaration. She could hardly believe that time could pass so quickly when the minister asked her the all-important question, and she managed to whisper, "I do." She held out her slightly shaking hand and he put the wedding band on her ring finger, and she did the same to him.

When King Thranduil finally said something along the lines of 'you may kiss the bride,' what can only be described as a burst of happiness exploded in her chest. Jane absently chucked her bouquet over her shoulder (which Niori caught) as she and Elijah wrapped their arms around each other. Mr. and Mrs. Baggins kissed as the crowd erupted in cheers.

l.l.ll.

While the party continued, Jane, Erin and Niori were able to slip out without being really noticed. Anyone who did, let them go. The three of them stood on the bridge that over ran the stream together, leaning on the rail and looking up at the trees silently.

There was really nothing that had to be said; everything, things that had really meant nothing to things that had meant everything, had been said over the past twenty years. It'd be said again and again, but right now the silence was all that they needed.

It was really the others' presence that the three girls needed. Tomorrow would bring yet another separation; Erin and Jane would be heading of to The Shire while Niori was staying put in Mirkwood.

It wasn't a goodbye…just a see you later. For all four of them; Niori would go visit Erin and Jane and vice versa. Someday, hopefully a long time from now, Carla would meet them at the gates to the next world, each in their own turn.

For them, there was no such thing as goodbye. There was no end to the love and friendship they all felt, and it would bring them all together once again.

"This is going to sound so strange," Erin ventured after awhile, "and you'll probably think I'm nuts, but I swear I dreamt-"

"About Carla?" Niori interrupted, her voice not surprised in the least, "A dream that you knew wasn't just a dream?"

"You too?" Jane as in astonishment, showing that it had happened to her too.

"How do you think I found out that I was pregnant?" Niori asked with a smile.

"Wow," Erin replied with her own smile, "all she told me was that she'd come back as a ghost and kick my ass if I mourned her too long.'

All three of them burst into laughter.

"That's our Carla alright," Jane spoke with a shake of her head

"Besides," Niori said as her laughter ended, "did you really think that Carla would leave here without making sure we all knew that she was alright?"

The other girls shook their heads, knowing that Carla would have fought tooth and nail to be able to do just that.

Niori, who stood with Erin on one side and no one on the other, had the distinct feeling that, if she looked over, Carla would be standing on her empty side. She didn't look, because it didn't matter what she would see. Niori was a hundred percent certain that, no matter what her eyes could or couldn't see, she was still standing there with them.

The four of them together yet again. Together always, no matter what separated them, whether it be miles or death.

"Well then," Jane spoke as she stared out over the dark landscape, "this is it; our final big journey together."

"No it's not," Niori replied with a smile as she too turned her eyes to gaze at her new home, "It's just a new beginning."

The End

l.l.l.

An- There it is. The End. It's been a fun and wild ride that's for sure, and the four of us are sad to see it end...but nothing can go on forever! Do you remember somewhere at the first if the chapter we mentioned the whole sleepover thing, and that was a small tribute to how this thing started; four thirteen year old Lord of the Rings fangirls who we're watching Fellowship of the Ring, high on Pepsi and trying to think up something. All of the sudden Erin comes out with 'I wonder what would happen if the Fellowship came to 2003' and thus all of this was born.

And we never would have gotten to this point if it hadn't been for you guys, the best reviewers EVER! You guys somehow managed to get through the first story (which I cannot believe, since I look back at it and think how horrible it was!) and came this far. Hopefully you enjoyed reading this thing as much as we have writing it.

So, that's all we have to really say, other than goodbye reviewers. Goodbye and much love to all of you. We couldn't have done this without your support, so this belongs as much to you as us. Thank you all so much.

Much love from us all,

Niori, Jane, Carla & Erin.


End file.
